Bakugan, Guerra Imperial
by camilo navas
Summary: Leonidas vuelve y busca a su compañero (que soy yo) acompañado de una chica que apareció junto a el, mientras sin saberlo se involucraran en la guerra entre 2 mundos y enfrentaran a un maligno conquistador. (DanxMira y mas parejas) Bakugan no me pertenece solo uso su historia y personajes para fines de entretenimiento
1. El regreso

**Avisos:**

 **Los recuerdos y pensamientos serán así** _"..."_ **y los flasckback serán contados en primera persona.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes e historia con fines de entretención**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **1: El regreso**

* * *

-Hacia un tiempo que no venia aquí- dijo un chico que estaba viendo la fuente de un parque -Supongo que es inevitable el querer que regreses, aunque ya no sea posible-.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Pregunto un chico rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules y perrilla, viste un chaleco, pantalones y botas grisáceas, tiene un abrigo largo de color beis, tiene atado a la cintura una bufanda de cuadros azules y tiene atado en la cabeza un pañuelo negro y mostraba una edad de 19.

-Ya te lo e contado varias veces, ya debes de estar aburrido de tanto oírme-.

-La verdad no tanto, además somos amigos por lo que sabes que si quieres desahogarte... Otra vez soy todo oídos- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ok Snow- dijo con un suspiro para ponerse a recordar.

 **FLASCKBACK**

 _"Nunca podría olvidar ese día. Cuando supe de Bakugan de inmediato me interese en el juego y en la red conocí a los Peleadores que eran los ídolos de todos y empecé a seguirlos. Pero un día cuando quería probar en persona el juego un chico me reto creyendo que me burlaba de el, por suerte fui salvado por Dan Kuso, quien me enseño como se juega y por sus consejos entendí el juego y pude ganar de ese inesperado combate"._

 _"Dan me recomendó entrar al torneo que comenzaría en unos días, me plante la posibilidad de ir pero sin un Bakugan tan fuerte como Drago no tenia fe de llegar muy lejos, menos ganar"._

 _"Y como si alguien me escuchara, el apareció, por una luz que salida de la nada trajo a un Bakugan que seria mi compañero. Leonidas Haos"._

 _"Era un poco hostil y antisocial con los demás, pensé que era por que había llegado hace poco y no sabe relacionarse con los humanos así que pensé que de a poco se le quitaría. Tenia unas ansias de pelea muy grandes y era feroz en los combates, cuanto mas fuerte sea el oponente mas fuerte se volvía el, incluso derrotamos a Bakugan fuertes como Preyas, Tigrera y Gorem"._

 _"Al ganar mi tercer torneo un extraño sujeto apareció que se llamaba Marduck y su compañero Vladitor"._

 _"Vladitor quería conquistar a todos los Bakugan y fue derrotado por los antiguos guerreros de Vestroia y lo desterraron a la dimensión de la perdición, pero escapo cuando el núcleo del silencio se separo con el de infinidad. Fue el quien derroto a Dan y Drago y también quien me revelo que Leonidas había nacido en la dimensión de la perdición por el odio y rencor de los Bakugan que murieron y estaban atrapados allí, eso genero que los peleadores tengan mas desconfianza hacia el pero yo confié siempre en el, después de todo es mi compañero y me demostró con sus palabras que no piensa unirse por nada del mundo a Vladitor"._

 _"Seguimos ganando torneos y también ganando la confianza de los peleadores de a poco, al vencer a Dan el me nombro miembro de los peleadores a pesar que ya había un peleador Haos en su grupo a el no le importo y con gusto acepte. Pero Marduck y Masquerade también habían formado una alianza y decidimos que nuestros asuntos se resolverían en el ultimo torneo"._

 _"Un tiempo antes del torneo me entere que Drago fue derrotado por Hydranoid que había evolucionado y Dan se lanzo para salvarlo quedando los 2 atrapados en la dimensión de la perdición y los demás fueron a su rescate, en donde se enfrentaron a los 6 antiguos guerreros Bakugan de Vestroia y al derrotarlos los Bakugan de todos evolucionaron excepto por Drago que debía derrotar a los demás para así evolucionar pero como el torneo estaba cerca solo pudo derrotar a Gorem y Preyas con su variante de evolución Ángelo y Diablo"._

 _"Al comenzar el Ultimate Tournament cada quien tuvo sus batallas, Marduck se enfrento a Marucho y Julie que los derroto sin problemas gracias al poder que gano Vladitor desde nuestro ultimo combate, mientras Dan se enfrento a Masquerade que logro derrotarlo pero escapo antes que pudiéramos atraparlo. De mi parte me enfrente a Runo y Shun y posterior a Dan por cambio de ultimo momento por otro peleador que no conocía y se enfrento a Marduck, quien como esperaba perdio. Fueron combates muy difíciles y a pesar que Leonidas no evoluciono logro derrotarlos, eso demostraba cuan fuertes nos habíamos vuelto desde que nos conocimos y llegamos a la final donde enfrentamos a Marduck y Vladitor, combate que aunque no lo admitiera era muy emocionante y veía que Leo pensaba igual por que en mas de una vez lo vi sonreir y por extraño que me pareciera vi que Vladitor y Marduck a veces estaban iguales que nosotros, eso solo afirmaba mi teoría que el disfrutaba de las peleas"._

 _"Al ganar apareció en anciano que parecía duende, ese debía ser Hal G un aliado de Masquerade que Dan me comento una vez y cancelo un trato que tenia con Vladitor pero el robo un orbe de energía que el anciano tenia y usando su poder Vladitor evoluciono, y como si no fuera suficiente sorpresa nos envió a la dimensión de la perdición. Los peleadores no podían hacer nada por la atmosfera maldita que emanaba el lugar, pero como Leonidas nació aquí era el único Bakugan que podía enfrentar al nuevo Vladitor y en eso se me ocurrió una idea"._

 _"Les dije a Dan y el resto que transfirieran lo que le quedaba de energía a Drago y a los demás a Leonidas, así tal vez tendría el poder para ganar y cuando lo hicieron Leonidas evoluciono, convirtiéndose en Omega Leonidas que tenia el poder suficiente para hacerle cara a Vladitor"._

 _"Ese combate no tenia nada de amistoso o emocionante, perder no era una opción, algo que Leo y yo sabíamos y el peleo lo mas fiero que pudo y después de una colisión de los mejores ataques entre ambos Bakugan, el ataque de Leo supero al de Vladitor y logramos la victoria pero..."_

 _"Ambos usaron mucha energía y la atmosfera de ese lugar también les dañaba, por lo que después de la batalla Vladitor y Leonidas desparecieron, dejándonos muy heridos a Marduck y a mi, mientras el pedía a gritos que no lo dejara me hice el fuerte para apoyarlo y que no se rindiera, que si quería una revancha la tendría mientras nos dirijamos hacia los peleadores y marcharnos, aunque intente hacerme fuerte y me sentía feliz por todo lo que viví junto a Leo la verdad es que una parte de mi murió con el"._

 **FIN FLASCKBACK**

-En verdad te afecto tanto- dijo el rubio con nombre Snow.

-Leo era mi compañero y desde ese entonces me aleje un poco de ellos, ni siquiera pude ayudarlos a derrotar a Naga- respondio el chico que era alguien de cabello negro corto, ojos azules, con un mechón derecho y vestía una chaqueta de piel arriba de una polera celeste y jeans azules pero con líneas amarillas y tenis blancos también con líneas amarillas, aparentaba tener 16 años **(N/A: Para una mejor idea imagínense a Aichi sendou de Vanguard de la saga de link joker y el pelo de color negro pero con las ropas que usaba en Vanguard G).**

-Lose pero mejor termina tu historia aun queda ese viaje a otra dimensión- dijo Snow para calmar a su amigo.

-Cierto- toso un poco antes de hablar -¿En que me quede...?-

 **FLASCKBACK**

 _"Después de que los Bakugan se fueran estudie tecnología y computación, por eso Dan y Marucho me pidieron ayuda con el interespacio, incluso me iban a pagar, al principio acepte por el dinero y claro para ayudarlos. mientras los ayudaba me contaron las ultimas cosas que pasaron, que Nueva Vestroia estaba en peligro por culpa de unos alienígenas que se parecen a los humanos y que Drago volvió para evitar la conquista de los Bakugan y gracias a la resistencia están libres y ahora cada uno de nuestros viejos amigos Bakugan están con sus compañeros. Eso me dio envidia, lo que pagaría para que Leo volviera conmigo"._

 _"Durante una batalla de practica ocurrió un accidente y termine en otra dimensión con otros Dan y Marucho, en esa dimensión la tierra estaba siendo invadida por los Vexos, los mismos que invadieron Nueva Vestroia, e inmediatamente me di cuenta que las cosas en esta dimensión están pasando de diferente manera que en la mía según se por los relatos de los Dan y Marucho de mi dimensión"._

 _"Los Vexos utilizaban unos extraños cristales que les quitaron a los peleadores la habilidad de pelear con sus Bakugan, a mi no me afectaban por no pertenecer a esa dimensión por lo tanto era el único que podía pelear"._

 _"Así que decidí ayudarlos para recuperar el chip IC que tenia Mira y me permitiría regresar a casa, en el transcurso del viaje conocí a Abyss, que era el núcleo del planeta. A la vez la emoción de las batallas y el deseo de proteger este mundo volvió a crecer en mi, deseando en verdad salvar a esta dimensión. Cuando Abyss vio eso dio parte de su poder a permitiéndoles evolucionar a los Bakugan de la resistencia, cuando descubrimos el plan de Espectra, quien en realidad era el hermano perdido de Mira Keith que quería el poder de Abyss para convertir a Helios en el Bakugan mas poderoso de todos, robo a Drago y uso sus poderes para abrir un portal al núcleo del planeta, después que lo recuperamos lo combinamos con las trampas Bakugan mecánicas que conseguimos en el viaje y formamos a Maxus Drago, quien se enfrento a Helios que también tenia Bakugan mecánicos unido a el formando a Maxus Helios":_

 _"En el combate tuvimos que destruir a Abyss para que Helios no le siga robando poder, no me gusto hacerlo pero era la única manera de ganar, eso me recordó el momento que Leonidas desapareció, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo pero estaba en medio de una batalla y no podía distraerme"._

 _"Pude derrotar a Espectra y lo que quedaba de Abyss le regreso a la resistencia la capacidad de pelear, por lo que nos marchamos del lugar que estaba empezando a derrumbarse. Ahora que evitamos los planes de Espectra y los demás recuperaron la capacidad de pelear ya no tenia nada que hacer por lo que podía volver sin problemas a mi mundo. Fue un poco triste pero algo en mi decía que nos volveríamos a ver. Cuando llegue me encontré de inmediato con los Dan y Marucho de mi dimensión que estaban preocupados, les explique todo lo que había vivido y que a partir de ahora iba a trabajar en el interespacio gratis, por que esa experiencia me recordaron lo emocionante que son las peleas y aun sin Leo debía seguir peleando"._

 _"Lamentablemente tuve que mudarme de ciudad por lo que la ayuda que daba en lugar era a través de internet o veces en que iba a la casa de Marucho para ayudar en algo personalmente de eso ya hace algunos meses"._

 **FIN FLASCKBACK**

-Mira el lado positivo, no todos pueden decir que viajaron a un mundo paralelo y lo salvaron- dijo Snow.

-Supongo, aunque cuando se lo conté a mis padres no me creyeron a pesar que conocían a los Bakugan- dijo el chico.

-Bueno no todos pueden creer las cosas que hemos visto- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante -Oye ¿por que no vienes a ver uno de mis combates en el interespacio?-.

-No gracias tengo que ir a trabajar-.

-Oye Camilo ¿acaso intentas conquistar a Runo de tanto trabajar allí?- Dijo Snow con una sonrisa picara.

-Claro que no, solo es mi manera de devolverle el favor a los padres de Runo de ayudarme con los gastos cuando empecé a vivir solo al principio. Y aunque encuentro a Runo linda no es mi tipo de mujer, es amable pero también muy mandona para mi gusto- respondió el pelinegro con el nombre de Camilo

-Como quieras- dijo Snow despreocupado levantándose de la banca -Nos vemos entonces, deséame suerte- ya dicho se marcho directo a la sede de la ciudad donde se puede entrar al interespacio.

Camilo se quedo viendo la fuente un poco mas antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero después de irse una luz salió de la nada y cayo una chica al suelo junto una canica de color blanco con amarillo.

-Eso dolió- exclamo la chica sentada en el suelo, que era una mujer alta, de cabello largo de color negro y que le cae hasta las piernas, ojos rojos y viste un vestido negro con minifalda del mismo color y una corbata roja -¿Donde estoy?- Se pregunto la chica hasta que la canica en el suelo junto a ella.

Cuando la toma la canica se abre, mostrando que era un Bakugan que parece que es del tipo dragón por sus rasgos -¿Donde estoy y quien eres?- Pregunto el Bakugan con tono profundo y algo hostil.

-¿Yo? Me llamo... No puedo recordarlo- dijo la chica, levantándose.

-¿Acaso tienes amnesia?- Pregunto el Bakugan, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta del cielo azul, se soltó del agarre de la chica y se elevo para asegurarse que no era una ilusión, giro rápido y vio la fuente, en ese momento se dio cuenta en donde estaba -E-Eh vuelto- dijo el Bakugan sin creérselo.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Estamos en la tierra, en el mismo parque donde lo conocí a el, a mi compañero-.

-¿Tu compañero? Creo que falta que te presentes- dijo la chica.

-Hmp mi nombre es Leonidas, soy un Bakugan Haos- se presento el Bakugan, siendo el mismo que años atrás derroto a Vladitor y desapareció, dejando creer a todos que había muerto. En ese instante a Leonidas se le ocurrió una idea -Oye humana necesito tu ayuda ¿me ayudarías a encontrar a mi compañero?-.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-.

-Eres la única humana que veo y llegaste al mismo tiempo que yo, tal vez signifique algo, si me ayudas estoy seguro que Camilo podría ayudarte en saber por que estas aquí y como volver a tu hogar-.

La pelinegra pensó un momento la oferta. Es cierto que no recuerda del por que esta aquí o como llego, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre por lo que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

-Acepto ¿sabes donde vive tu compañero?- Pregunto la chica.

-Tan solo sigues mis indicaciones- Respondió Leonidas, colocándose en el hombro de Akame y marchándose del lugar.

* * *

 **(Dentro del interespacio Bakugan)**

Se estaba llevando una batalla Bakugan doble, y quienes participaban eran Dan y su fiel compañero Drago junto a Shun y su nuevo compañero Hawtor Ventus, que se enfrentaban a un hombre y una mujer. El hombre vestía un traje de color café y su compañera usaba una cremallera negra con un pantalón corto de color rosa.

-Adoro tu espíritu de lucha viejo, pero creo que es hora de probar algo nuevo- el hombre comenzó a teclear su Bakupod, mientras aparecía un pequeño artefacto.

-Lazher listo- se escucho la computadora del Bakupod.

-¡Armamento instalado!- Lanzo el dispositivo a su Bakugan que era uno Subterra y su apariencia era como la de una tortuga. Pero al recibir el armamento las partes de su cuerpo se extendieron, cambiando su apariencia y asemejándose a la de un dragón antiguo y su poder se elevaba a 1000G.

Mientras en otra arena, estaban Marucho y el miembro mas nuevo de los peleadores, Jake que también tenían una batalla doble contra un tipo alto de chaqueta roja y blusa blanca, acompañado de un chico de pelo alto y verde oscuro y ropa de color verde excepto su cuello que estaba alto y era café.

El Bakugan del chico que era uno Ventus estaba aplastado por una roca que lanzo Goredem, el compañero de Jake.

-Creo que me toca- dijo el rubio, preparándose para pelear -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rubanoid Pyrus!- El Bakugan dragón que estaba echo de rubíes apareció con un rugido, poniendo en una situación seria a los Bakugan de los peleadores.

Desde lejos, un misterioso ser veía ambas batallas mediante pantallas de energía que al parecer el creo, pero a pesar que no se podía ver se veía como observaba los combates con una sonrisa macabra, mientras sostenía un reloj de bolsillo antiguo en su mano derecha.

-Parece que las manecillas del destino están empezando a girar- dijo el misterioso ser para después irse entre las sombras, despareciendo las pantallas.

* * *

 **N/A: Y este mas los otros 2 capítulos que subiré dentro de nada será mi regalo de despedida de 2018 y hola a 2019, la verdad me animo mucho escribir mi especial de navidad que empece antes de lo que crei esta historia, acepto OC y de los elementos principales, osea quienes conformaran el grupo de peleadores de esta historia aparte del que ya conocen ya están ocupados Haos, Darkus, Subterra y Pyrus y los OC que hayan será de apoyo o tendrán otra participación y los requisitos están en mi fic navideño.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, CHAO**


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.**

* * *

La chica y Leonidas estaban recorriendo la calle, el Bakugan Haos se sorprende por los cambios que hubo desde que se fue preguntándose cuanto tiempo a pasado.

-¿Estamos cerca?- Pregunto la chica.

-Si, solo debes girar en la esquina a tu derecha y al frente estará la casa de mi compañero- dijo Leonidas.

-¿Enserio crees que tu compañero podrá ayudarme? No creo que confié en mi tan a la ligera- dijo la pelinegra preocupada.

-Puede que al principio si te mire raro pero se le pasara, te lo aseguro- respondió Leonidas y cuando giraron la esquina...

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!- grito Leonidas al ver que la casa donde se supone vive Camilo es ahora un domo de color amarillo y había mucha gente afuera -¿¡Que diantres paso acá!?-.

-¿Seguro que no te equivocaste?-.

-Estoy seguro, seguimos la misma ruta que siempre recorría con Camilo a su casa ¿Qué demonios hace una cosa que parece la mitad del cuerpo de un Bakugan hay?-.

-¿Por que no le preguntamos a alguien? Es mejor que estar a gritos- sugirió la morena.

-Mmnnh- a Leonidas no le gustaba la idea de pedir ayuda a otras personas, pero no tenia otra si quería encontrar a su compañero -Ves a ese sujeto con gorro y uniforme- dijo señalando con la mirada a un guardia -Aquí son una especie de vigilantes que ayudan a los humanos de cualquier cosa, tal vez si le preguntas podamos saber algo-.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo la chica y a paso lento se acerco al guardia -disculpe señor- el guardia miro a la chica -aquí antes había una casa ¿Qué paso con ella?- Pregunto.

-Pues parece que fue demolida y construyeron el domo para la entrada del interespacio- explico el guardia.

-¿Interespacio?- Pregunto interesada la chica.

-Es un espacio virtual donde los jóvenes pelean con sus Bakugan- respondió el señor.

-¿Aquí hay batallas Bakugan?- Dijo Leonidas, llamando la atención del hombre y de un chico que estaba formado en la fila.

-¡Miren, ese Bakugan acaba de hablar!- Dijo el chico y todos pusieron su vista en la chica y en Leonidas, que estaban confundidos e incomodos por tantas miradas que se dirigían a ellos.

Y sin que ninguno se lo esperara las personas se abalanzaron contra ellos, queriendo ver mas de cerca a Leonidas por que nunca antes habían visto a un Bakugan que hablan, lo intentaban sostener o al menos tocar pero el se elevaba todo lo que podía para que no lo agarraran, todo eso mientras la chica era aplastada por la multitud.

Snow que estaba llegando veía a la muchedumbre -¿Que pasara allí?- Se pregunto y vio como todos intentaban agarrar a un Bakugan, que por su color reconoció como uno Haos, así que se acerco para ver mejor.

La chica que finalmente salió de tanta gente levanto la vista antes de llamar al Bakugan -Leonidas mejor vámonos- dijo la chica.

-!Yo te sigo mujer!- Dijo Leonidas, poniéndose inmediatamente en el hombro de la chica y ella salió disparada del lugar, pasando de largo a Snow.

La gente solo veía decepcionada como se fueron la bella chica con su Bakugan, quedándose con las ganas de querer saber mas de ese Bakugan. Pero Snow estaba parado con una expresión entre asombro y confusión, ya que escucho cuando la chica llamo al Bakugan.

-¿Leonidas? ¿Ese es el nombre del Bakugan?- Dijo Snow que pestaño un par de veces y giro la cabeza en dirección de adonde se fueron -¿Acaso... Es el mismo?- Se pregunto incrédulo, y se puso a hacer algo que pocas veces hace, analizar lo que paso y el poco que vio a ese Bakugan -Si era Haos como el me dijo, también parecía un dragón por su cabeza, y recuerdo que me comento que tenia una voz grave y profunda- de a poco unió las piezas en su cabeza y aun viendo el lugar en donde se fueron, saco una sonrisa -Prepárate Camilo por que después te pediré una batalla- dijo y posterior irse corriendo en la misma dirección.

* * *

 **(En un restaurante muy familiar)**

Camilo se encontraba bebiendo su tercer vaso de jugo ante la mirada molesta de cierta peli-celeste.

-¿Cuando vas a terminar de vagar y me ayudaras con el trabajo?- Dijo Runo desesperada por ser la única que atendía a los clientes, mientras el moreno descansaba.

-Tu padre dijo que podía descansar un poco antes que se fuera- respondió Camilo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero eso fue hace 20 minutos!-.

-Nunca puso un tiempo exacto- dijo con una expresión calmada, parecida a la de Dan.

-¿Oh si?- Dijo Runo con una dulce sonrisa antes de golpear con fuerza la mesa, asustando a todos los clientes y a Camilo que tenia una expresión de puro terror -Pues no olvides que yo te mando así que te pondrás a ayudarme ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunto Runo sin dejar de sonreír.

-S-Si señora- dijo Camilo, levantándose de golpe de su asiento y poniéndose un delantal como el que usaba el papa de Runo _-Siento que esta debió ser la principal razón de que Dan se mudara-_ pensó, mientras se dirigía a unos clientes, que seguían con su expresión de miedo a diferencia de algunos antiguos que se acostumbraron a estas escenas.

* * *

 **(De vuelta con la chica y Leonidas)**

Ellos habían llegado hace unos minutos a un parque cerca del domo, la de ojos rojos estaba un poco cansada por correr de manera tan inesperada y Leonidas estaba molesto por la situación vivida haya.

-¿¡Pero que les pasa a estos humanos¡? Es como si nunca hubieran visto a un Bakugan que hable en toda su vida- exclamo furioso.

-Es por que nunca han visto uno- dijo Snow, que acababa de llegar y se acercaba a ellos.

-Pero si en ese lugar se libran batallas Bakugan deben de convivir con ellos todo el tiempo- dijo la pelinegra confundida ante las palabras del recién llegado.

-Es que los Bakugan que hay en el interespacio son virtuales, falsos, el único Bakugan real que se conoce es Drago- dijo el rubio.

-¿Drago? ¿El sigue en la tierra?- Pregunto Leonidas levemente sorprendido.

-Si y su peleador Dan Kuso es el numero 1 en la tabla de peleadores Leonidas- al escuchar su nombre, el Bakugan Haos y su acompañante se sorprendieron.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-.

-Esa chica te llamo así cuando se fueron y Camilo me a hablado de ti- respondió Snow, esperando dar en el clavo.

-¿¡Conoces a Camilo!?- Leonidas si no fuera una esfera casi se tiraría encima de el para agarrarlo y sacarle las respuestas -¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡Como lo conoces humano!?- Al lanzarle tantas preguntas Snow retrocedió un poco.

-Guau calmado amigo. Si lo conozco desde hace 1 año, el me ayudo a mejorar en la tabla de peleadores en el interespacio, además es uno de los administradores y mejoradores del sistema y en donde esta ahora debe estar en su trabajo- dijo Snow.

-Guíanos por favor- dijo la chica, levantándose de la banca.

-¿Y tu eres?-.

-Eso no te importa, solo guíanos- dijo con fiereza y frialdad Leonidas.

-De acuerdo síganme- dijo Snow, levemente ofendido por el comportamiento de Leonidas, Camilo le dijo como era pero no espero que fuera tan pesado con otros humanos.

-Oye ¿no crees que fuiste un poco grosero con el?- Susurro la chica a Leo que ya estaba en su hombro.

-Cuando te atacan humanos de la nada no esperes que ande de buenos ánimos, además ya me estoy desesperando por no encontrar aun a mi compañero-.

-¿Te importa mucho verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fue el único que me acepto a pesar de mi comportamiento en las batallas y mi origen, gracias a el pude conocer el significado de amistad y compañerismo- dijo Leo.

-Entonces si debe ser una buena persona-.

Siguieron caminando, atrás de Snow mientras el los guiaba al restaurante de la familia de Runo, escondiendo a Leonidas cuando sentían que alguien los estaba mirando, aunque muchas miradas se dirigían principalmente a la joven que al Bakugan.

Al llegar al restaurante Leonidas pudo reconocer que era el restaurante familiar de Runo, estaban dispuestos a entrar pero...

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, QUEMASTE LA COCINA!- Se escucho el grito furioso de Runo, mientras humo salía por los pequeños espacios de la puerta y los clientes salían del lugar tosiendo.

-Es cosa de todos los días- dijo Snow con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras era observado por ambos con una gota en su cabeza.

Aun con el peligro de encontrarse con una Runo furiosa, decidieron entrar pero algo choco con la frente de Snow. Era otro Bakugan Haos y al abrirse mostro que era una especie de tigre dientes de sable.

-Auch- dijo Snow y vio quien lo golpeo -Hola Tigrera, ¿lo de todos los días verdad?- Dijo Snow con una risa.

-Parece que Camilo empeora cada vez mas en la cocina- dijo el Bakugan quien era Tigrera, una de los 6 Bakuganes que salvaron Vestroia antigua y la ultima en ser capturada por los Vexos.

-¿Tigrera?- Pregunto Leonidas, elevándose mas hasta verla.

-¿¡Leonidas!?- Dijo Tigrera a punto de sufrir un colapso, nunca espero encontrarse a aquel fiero Bakugan que nació en la dimensión de la perdición y se desvaneció tras su batalla contra Vladitor. -¿Como es posible? Pensé que tu...- No podía terminar de decir por la sorpresa.

-Después habrá tiempo de explicar ¿Camilo esta adentro?- Pregunto Leonidas ansioso aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-Si, desde que Dan y Runo terminaron y el se mudo ella se siente triste y sola y Camilo se a vuelto una manera de desquitarse para Runo- explico Tigrera.

-Los humanos son complicados ¿Para que enamorarse si al final terminan lastimados?- Dijo Leonidas confuso.

-Al parecer ese sentimiento les da una felicidad distinta a la habitual-.

-Bueno dejemos esa conversación para después y vamos a ver a Camilo antes que Runo lo mate- intervino Snow y los 4 entraron al restaurante que ya no tenia humo y la cocina estaba echa un desastre.

-Ya te e pedido disculpas muchas veces- dijo Camilo angustiado, ante la mirada furiosa de Runo que se le podía ver una vena en la frente.

-Pero pedir disculpas no reparara la cocina pero si tu pago por los próximos 6 meses- dijo Runo.

-¿Otra vez?-.

-No es mi culpa que tu...- Se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Snow y de la otra chica.

El parar el regaño de esa manera Camilo se extraño, así que se dio la vuelta y vio a Snow junto a una chica que nunca había visto, pero de alguna manera se le hacia familiar.

-¡Hola Camilo te traemos una sorpresa!- Exclamo contento Snow.

-¿Que sorpresa?- Pregunto el ojiazul confundido.

En eso la chica se acerca a el y con una sonrisa le extiende ambas manos hacia el -Ten- fue lo único que dijo mostrando lo que tenia era un Bakugan y no cualquiera, era uno que el conocía y por un momento sintió como su corazón se detuvo.

-Que tal compañero- dijo Leonidas saltando frente a el, inconscientemente Camilo lo tomo con ambas manos, creyendo que el humo que provoco le hace ver cosas.

-No puedo creerlo... Leonidas ¿no estoy soñando verdad? ¿Qué te a pasado?- Dijo aun impactado mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios y sentía que los ojos se le humedecían.

-Claro que no es un sueño y ni siquiera yo lo se muy bien. Pero cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer. Vladitor se acerco y me ayudo- relataba Leonidas.

-¿Vladitor te ayudo?- Dijo Runo también impactada por la aparición de Leonidas pero en menor escala que Camilo.

-El me dio el resto de sus poderes, dijo que me los merecía. Después de todo no era tan malo, aunque pensé que había fallado- explico Leonidas.

-No se que decir Leonidas, estoy tan feliz de verte, no volveremos a separarnos nunca jamás- dijo Camilo con una expresión de pura felicidad.

-Claro que no. Somos compañeros. Lo prometo- dijo Leonidas que también estaba feliz aunque no lo expresara.

-¡Bien!- Grito alegremente Snow y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Camilo -Eso significa que ahora podremos combatir entre nosotros en el interespacio- dijo Feliz -Esto hay que celebrarlo, mesera traiga unas bebidas yo invito-.

-Solo por esta vez invita la casa- dijo Runo para ir a hacer el pedido junto a Tigrera.

-Compañero necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa- dijo Leonidas.

-¿Que cosa?-.

-¿Ves a la chica que me entrego a ti?- Señalo a la pelinegra con la mirada -Ella apareció conmigo y al parecer no recuerda nada, ni su nombre-.

-¿Es cierto?- Pregunto Camilo, sentándose en una mesa que estaba a su izquierdo, seguido por Snow que se coloco a su lado y la chica que se puso adelante de el.

-Si. No recuerdo quien soy, ni que hago aquí- dijo la chica molesta y desesperada.

-Tal vez vengas de otra dimensión y durante el viaje perdiste tu memoria-.

-¿Como te paso a ti?- Pregunto Snow.

-¿Viajaste a otra dimensión?- Fue el turno de Leonidas para preguntar.

-Después te explicare. Y sobre tu pregunta Snow, es probable por que no se me ocurre otra cosa-.

-Oye si no recuerdas tu nombre ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos hasta que lo recuerdes? No seria muy cómodo llamarte chica- sugirió Snow.

-No lo se ¿Cómo les gustaría llamarme?- Pregunto la morena.

Los 2 hombres comenzaron a pensar en un nombre para las chicas mientras Leonidas los observaba sin entender la importancia de un nombre.

-¿Que tal Claire? Es un nombre que se me ocurrió de una personaje de un videojuego y podríamos usarlo hasta que recuerdes el tuyo- dijo Camilo ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica -Si no quieres no importa-.

-No, me gusta. Claire. Es bonito, gracias- Agradeció la ahora Claire a Camilo con una sonrisa, algo que lo dejo nervioso y desvió la vista a sus pies.

 _-jeje ¿Quién diría que un Bakugan te puede conseguir una belleza? Que suerte Camilo, creo que debería conseguirme uno-_ pensó Snow con burla.

-Aquí tienen sus platos- dijo Runo dejando a los 3 un pastel y un jugo a cada uno. Al mirar el pastel a Claire se le hizo agua en la boca por no haber comido nada desde que llego y sin demora empezó a comer -Veo que tenias hambre-.

Los 4 humanos pasaron el tiempo hablando entre ellos mientras los 2 Bakugan Haos se ponían al corriente y Tigrera le relato a Leonidas como fue la batalla contra Naga y como ahora Vestroia se paso a llamar Nueva Vestroia.

La tarde se hizo presente y Camilo tuvo que pedir perdón como 100 veces a los padres de Runo cuando llegaron y vieron el estado de la cocina, que a diferencia de Runo no le gritaron hasta romperle los tímpanos pero que si se repararía con su sueldo.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse una duda se formo en la cabeza de Runo.

-Oigan ¿Dónde se va a quedar Claire?-.

-Cierto, no había pensado ese detalle- dijo Camilo.

-Pues según la telenovela que veía tu madre, el hombre y la mujer compartían la misma casa, por lo que podría quedarse con nosotros, a tus padres no les molestara- dijo Leonidas usando como apoyo las escenas que veía en las telenovelas y películas de la madre de su compañero.

-Es que ahora vivo solo, mis padres tuvieron que mudarse y me quede aquí por mis estudios y pago el arriendo con lo que ellos me mandan mas el dinero que gano trabajando aquí, o ganaba-.

-Pues será mas fácil, así no tendrás que dar explicaciones de...-

-¡NO!- Interrumpió Runo -¡Un hombre y una mujer solos en un departamento solo traerá problemas! Yo tengo una habitación extra así que ella se quedara a dormir conmigo hasta que vengas a buscarla y a llevarla con Marucho- dijo, mientras adentraba a Claire adentro del restaurante -Por lo que nos vemos mañana- cerro la puerta y dio vuelta el letrero de abierto a cerrado.

Los 2 humanos estaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza con la escena que monto Runo -A veces pienso que Runo debería hacer actuación, es muy buena haciendo escenas- dijo Snow en broma.

-Probablemente- contesto Camilo, despidiéndose de su amigo y marchándose a su departamento.

Se demoraron media hora en llegar que al departamento donde el joven vivía y estaba ubicado en el sexto piso. Cuando llegaron se fueron a la habitación del chico para hablar, quien ahora traía un pijama de una polera blanca y pantalones azules.

-Ahora podemos hablar con libertad. ¿Qué a pasado desde que me fui y por que esta ese edificio en donde estaba tu casa?- Pregunto.

-¿Bueno por donde debo empezar...?- Dijo Camilo, que empezó a relatarle los eventos ocurridos después que desapareciera. Le conto la batalla de los peleadores contra Naga, cuando ellos se habían ido a salvar Nueva Vestroia y también le conto cuando viajo a otra dimensión, respondiendo la pregunta que Leo había echo en el restaurante. Pero cuando le conto que tuvo que pelear usando a los Bakugan de la resistencia...

-¡¿ME CAMBIASTE POR DRAGO Y ESOS OTROS BAKUGAN?!- Grito Leonidas realmente molesto.

-No tenia de otra, tu no estabas en esa dimensión y no te cambie, solo pelee junto a ellos para salvar a los demás-.

-¡Esa no es excusa, debiste buscar mejor! ¡Eres un Haos no tienes nada que hacer con Bakugan de otros atributos y el único Haos que debes tener de compañero soy yo!- Dijo ofendido y dándole la espalda a Camilo.

-¡Ya! Lo lamento Leo- solo recibió un bufido del Bakugan -¿Que quieres que haga para compensarlo?-.

Leonidas se quedo pensando ante eso por un par de minutos, hasta que dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero -Que mañana vayamos a tener batallas temprano y mas te vale que sean intensas, solo así tal vez te perdone-.

Eso le saco una sonrisa al ojiazul, que se alegraba que aun molesto, su compañero seguía siendo fiero y amante de las batallas, como cualquier Bakugan -Claro- por primera vez sentía ganas de ir al interespacio a pelear y no solo ayudar en su funcionamiento.

-Antes que te duermas respóndeme algo ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que me fui? Te veo mas viejo que antes- pregunto Leo.

-Oye ni soy tan viejo- dijo Camilo, fingiendo estar herido -solo han pasado 4 años.

-¡¿4 Años?! No sabia que había desaparecido tanto, eso explica por que la ciudad se ve tan diferente de antes- dijo Leonidas mas para si mismo.

-Entonces te sorprenderás al ver el interespacio. Bueno pero será mañana que estoy cansado. Buenas Noches- se despidió Camilo apagando la luz.

-Buenas noches- devolvió la despedida cerrándose en su esfera.

* * *

 **(En un almacén cerca del muelle)**

Dentro del almacén en la oscuridad se podía ver 3 sombras que estaban conversando y por el tono de una de las sombras parecía bastante molesta.

-¡No puedo creer que esa maldita este aquí!- Dijo la voz que sonaba femenina.

-Eso es tu culpa, al menos parece que no recuerda nada, por lo que eso te salva... Por ahora- dijo una segunda voz de un hombre con burla.

-¿Que insinúas? ¿Acaso quieres una batalla?-.

-Ya estarías perdiendo-.

-¡Basta!- dijo fuertemente una tercera voz de otro hombre, interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos -Si ya terminaron de discutir niños tenemos otro problema, la chica no llego sola-.

-¿Hablas de ese Bakugan que llego con ella?- Dijo un Bakugan que no se podía ver su imagen pero mostraba colores de tono azul, señal que era un Bakugan Aquos -No parece tan fuerte, lo podría acabar sin problemas-.

-No lo subestimes. Ese Bakugan no es uno cualquiera, es Leonidas el Bakugan que derroto a Vladitor- la expresión de las otras 2 sombras cambio a una de total asombro.

-¿Es broma no?- Dijo el Bakugan de la segunda voz que se podía ver un poco de su color que era uno café, señal que era un Bakugan Subterra -Vladitor estaba al mismo nivel que nosotros cuando absorbió el orbe silente y dices que ese Bakugan lo derroto-.

-¿Soy del tipo que bromea?- Contesto fríamente, a lo que el Bakugan retrocedió asustado.

-Supongo que podríamos entretenernos con el- dijo el Bakugan de la voz femenina que mostraba colores negros, señal que era un Bakugan Darkus.

-No seas tonto. Si nos presentamos antes de tiempo echaríamos a perder todo el plan y nuestro señor nos eliminaría-.

-Descuiden- dijo una cuarta voz, que era la misma que veía los combates doble de los peleadores desde las sombras, apareciendo frente a los 3 individuos desconocidos y sus Bakugan -Ya todos tendremos nuestro momento de actuar, solo hay que esperar- dijo cerrando la tapa de un reloj antiguo que tenia en su mano.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Camilo ya se había despertado o mas bien lo despertaron. Por que Leonidas lo golpeaba en la cara para que se levantara y pudieran ir al interespacio. A diferencia de la ropa de ayer Camilo usaba una chaqueta blanca, con cuadrados con líneas amarillas ubicados en los bolsillos, debajo de la chaqueta había una polera a rayas verticales de color verde claro, y usaba vaqueros de color azul con los mismos tenis de ayer.

El estaba saliendo del departamento en dirección a la casa de Runo para recoger a Claire que la acompañaría al interespacio, por insistencia excesiva de Leonidas por ir a ese lugar buscarían a Marucho adentro y se reunirían con Snow hay también para su batalla.

Al llegar lo recibió el padre de Runo que le permitió entrar mientras esperaba a las 2 chicas. Espero unos minutos hasta que al fin las vio bajar.

-Perdón por la espera, es que estaba peinando el cabello de Claire y por ser bastante largo nos demoramos- se explico Runo.

-Le dije que no era necesario pero ella insistió- comento Claire.

-Una mujer debe estar siempre presentable cuando sale no importa donde, asegúrate que no se te olvide Claire- dijo Runo.

-Los humanos se complican mucho por pequeñeces como esas- opino Leonidas.

-Esas son mas las mujeres, los hombres casi nunca nos complicamos con eso- contesto Camilo con media sonrisa antes de ver a la pelinegra -¿Lista?- Pregunto.

-Vámonos- respondió Claire, y los 2 empezaron a caminar a la puerta del lugar. Al no ver a Runo ir con ellos Claire se extraña -Runo ¿por que no vienes con nosotros? Tu también tienes un Bakugan- pregunto mientras señalaba a Tigrera.

-Es que ya no soy una peleadora. Si voy de vez en cuando para conversar con los chicos o librar algunas batallas cuando no tengo nada que hacer, pero ya me retire- dijo Runo.

-Oh, ya veo perdón por eso- dijo Claire apenada.

-No te preocupes es normal que te confundieras. Cuídense- se despidió la peli-celeste de los 2 y noto la mirada de Tigrera en ella -¿Que?-.

-¿Segura que es solo eso?- Pregunto Tigrera.

-¿Que quieres decir Tigrera?- Pregunto Runo confundida.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare en lo que sea Runo, pero no esta bien evitar los problemas y lo sabes- fue lo único que dijo Tigrera al retirarse en dirección al piso de arriba. Runo sabia lo que trataba de decir su amiga pero no quería aceptarlo, al menos no aun.

* * *

 **(En el domo del interespacio)**

Después de unos minutos ya habían llegado al domo y para evitar a otra multitud escondieron a Leonidas en el bolsillo de Camilo y ahora el estaba registrando a Claire en el interespacio, por no ser la primera vez que entra y no ser de esta dimensión el le lleno el perfil y agregando su propio correo electrónico para no tener problemas con la seguridad.

-Listo- finalizo Camilo el perfil de Claire -Ahora tienes que acercarte a la pantalla para que te tome una foto y te de la tarjeta de acceso y de esa forma estas dentro- explico Camilo.

La chica le hizo caso y se acerco a la pantalla digital que le tomo una foto y le entrego la tarjeta con su foto, pero una nueva pantalla apareció -Oye Camilo, apareció otra pantalla que me pide el atributo que usare- dijo Claire, señalando la pestaña.

-Se me había olvidado eso- dijo Camilo rascándose la cabeza, no sabiendo bien que hacer. Pero no se espero que fuera la misma Claire que resolviera ese problema -¿Ya lo hiciste? ¿Qué atributo elegiste?-.

-Pyrus... No se por que pero ese elemento me gusta y por eso lo elegí- dijo Claire como si nada.

-Tal vez eras una peleadora Pyrus antes y por eso elegiste ese atributo- opino Leonidas desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Tal vez pero no sabremos mucho mas si solo hablamos. Sigamos con el plan y pidamos la ayuda de Marucho- dijo Camilo y los 2 se metieron adentro de los tubos de teletransportacion para terminar en el interespacio.

Al llegar la chica se impresiono por el lugar. Era diferente a la Tierra, el cielo era verde y de datos y los edificios no se parecían a los que habían por las calles. Mientras veía el lugar con asombro, como si fuera una niña, se encontraron con Snow que los esperaba.

-¡Oigan!- Les llamo la atención Snow -Me alegra ver que ya llegaron, me iba a dormir de tanto esperarlos-.

-Lamentamos la espera. Claire ¿no te molestaría que primero combatiéramos antes de buscar a Marucho? Es que si no tenemos un combate Leonidas perderá la paciencia- dijo Camilo, algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, creo entender por que la emoción de tu Bakugan así que por mi no hay problema y será entretenido verlos- respondió Claire con una sonrisa.

-Bien, síganme que reserve una arena para este encuentro- dijo Snow con los ánimos arriba.

-¡Bien! Al fin podre tener una batalla después de tanto tiempo, espero que no me decepciones Snow- dijo Leonidas emocionado, mientras se dirigían a la arena de batallas. Sin saber que eran observados.

* * *

 **(En el centro de comandos del interespacio)**

Un chico de piel negra, pelo albino, polera negra con marcas moradas y que monitoreaba las cámaras de seguridad en busca de peleadores fuertes junto a una chica de pelo verde de puntas hacia los lados, un gorro morado que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y le daba un toque punk, chaqueta de color amarillo y falda que lo observaba.

El chico seguía viendo las cámaras hasta que se detuvo en una imagen -¿Hmp?- El albino aumento de tamaño la imagen, mostrando a Camilo, Snow y Claire dirigiéndose a la arena de combate -Zenet dime si me equivoco pero ¿ese chico tiene un Bakugan?- Le pregunto a su compañera de nombre Zenet.

-Haber- la chica se acerco mejor para ver a Camilo y Leonidas -Tienes razón y no parece uno virtual, al parecer es uno real como los nuestros- dijo sorprendida -¿Sera un Neathiano o algún miembro de los peleadores Ren?-.

-Si fuera un Neathiano la alarma lo abría detectado así que no lo creo. Déjame ver en los archivos- dijo el chico con nombre Ren, mientras ponía los archivos del personal del interespacio -Aquí esta. Su nombre es Camilo Navas de 16 años, fue una de las personas que ayudaron a Marucho a probar y diseñar el interespacio antes que yo llegara- leía Ren los documentos en voz alta -No tiene registro de batallas por lo que no parece ser un peleador. Pero si tiene un Bakugan parlante tal parece que estos archivos necesitan actualizarse o lo consiguió recién. De todos modos podría sernos útil ¿Podrias traerlo?- Le pregunto a Zenet.

-No será ningún problema- hablo el Bakugan de la chica que era uno Haos y tenia características de un rinoceronte.

-Nos vemos- dijo Zenet, marchándose del lugar.

Ren siguió viendo al grupo hasta que fijo su vista en la chica. Por alguna razón se le hacia familiar.

 _-Esa chica... Se me hace conocida ¿de donde?-_ Se pregunto Ren en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te sucede algo Ren?- Pregunto su compañero Bakugan que era uno Darkus y tenia características de un demonio.

-No es nada Linehalt- respondió Ren apagando la cámara de seguridad.

* * *

 **N/A: Y el próximo capitulo finalmente volverá Leonidas a la acción y créanme será el que mas me va a gustar escribir, les aviso que los detalles que no cambie de la historia principal los salteare como saltee el momento en que Dan y los demás son expulsados del interespacio y los momentos previos a ellos. También que después del capitulo 3 subiré el primer capitulo de Yugioh sobrexposición de dimensiones que espero que les vaya a gustar y no olviden visitar mi pagina de Wattpad que también publico mis historias allí. Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Chao.**


	3. Devuelta a la batalla

**Capitulo 3: Devuelta a la batalla, encuentros y situaciones**

* * *

Camilo y Snow ya habían llegado a la arena, que estaba llena mucha gente que esperaba disfrutar de ver una buena batalla. Claire estaba en la primera fila de las gradas entusiasmada de ver cuan fuertes son Leonidas y su compañero.

-Oye me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dijo Camilo de repente.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Que la única vez que peleaste evolucionado fue cuando enfrentamos a Vladitor, esa vez no pudimos ver de lo que eras capaz-.

-Es verdad, bueno esta será una oportunidad perfecta para probarlo- con cada palabra se notaba la emoción de Leonidas.

Una pantalla se mostro, dejando ver a Snow que estaba al otro lado de la arena -Como es tu primera vez peleando dejare que tu partas- dijo Snow.

-¡La batalla entre Camilo Navas y Snow Villiers esta a punto de comenzar!- Anuncio la computadora -También será la primera batalla de Camilo en el interespacio. Peleadores ¡Comiencen!- Y así dio inicio a la batalla .

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de volver a la acción Omega Leonidas Haos!- Lanzo Camilo a Leonidas, sintiendo como la emoción y la felicidad lo invadían al volver a decir esas palabras que no pensó que diría.

-¡He vuelto a la acción!- Rugió Leonidas mostrando la forma que obtuvo al evolucionar, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores por ser la primera vez que ven a ese Bakugan.

-¿Ese Bakugan hablo?- Comento un espectador sorprendido.

-Si, eso significa que no es uno virtual si no de verdad- dijo otro de igual manera.

-Si que se ve impotente Leonidas pero no me intimidara- dijo Snow retadoramente -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Jetro Subterra!- Un Bakugan con forma de insecto que tenia 7 ojos, 4 patas y las alas en donde se ubican las orejas apareció.

La computadora mostro el poder de cada Bakugan. El de Leonidas era de 550G mientras el de Jetro era de 600G, algunos se decepcionaron por el nivel del Bakugan Haos pero Camilo...

-Te supera en 50G ¿crees tener problemas con ello Leo?- Pregunto Camilo a Leonidas.

-¿Bromeas? Podre derrotarlo sin mucho esfuerzo- respondió arrogante.

-Eso quería escuchar ¡Poder activado: Garra Omega!- Las garras de Leonidas comenzaron a brillar de color amarillo y se lanzo contra Jetro, mientras su poder subía a 750G.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta de piedras!- Jetro expulso un grupo de piedras que cancelaron el poder de Leonidas y bajaron su poder hasta 350G.

-Ni cerca amigo ¡Poder activado: Luz maldita!- Leonidas expulso un aura de luz que detuvo las rocas y bajo el poder del Bakugan Subterra a 300G mientras subía el de Leo a 650G.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Snow confundido.

-Luz maldita es un poder de Leonidas que cancela cualquier poder y baja a la mitad el poder del Bakugan oponente y todo el poder que perdió se va a Leonidas- explico Camilo.

-Nada mal- reconoció Snow, emocionado -Pero ¡Poder activado: Onda de energía!-.

Las antenas de Jetro emanan una luz de color café, ala vez que expulsan una onda del mismo color que le provoca un terrible dolor a Leonidas.

-¡Siento como si mi cabeza explotara!- Dijo desesperado.

-Esta onda provoca en el Bakugan oponente un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras su fuerza disminuye- explico Snow.

-Si crees que esto nos detendrá estas mal Snow ¡Carta portal abierta: Defensor Haos! Con esto tu pequeña onda ya no le producirá dolores a mi Bakugan- Al activarse la carta una barrera de luz cubrió a Leonidas, desapareciendo la onda y su poder seguía en 650G.

-Yo que intente ser amable por ser mi primer combate después de mucho tiempo pero veo que tuve que acabarte desde antes- dijo Leonidas.

-Fanfarroneas amigo- respondió Snow.

-Ahora veras si fanfarroneamos ¡Poder activado: Estallido Eléctrico de Dragón!-.

Leonidas genero un relámpago desde su boca que disparo hacia Jetro mientras su poder se elevo a 950G, el ataque golpeo al Bakugan, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajar la fuerza vital de Snow al 15% ante sorpresa de el y del publico.

-Si que es fuerte- dijo Snow impresionado.

-¿Que se siente volver a la acción amigo?- Pregunto Camilo emocionado, tras recuperar a su Bakugan.

-Comencé un poco lento al inicio pero para la segunda ronda lo hare mejor- Respondió Leo con mas ganas de pelear.

Zenet, quien veía la batalla desde la parte mas alta de las gradas se impresiono un poco por la victoria fácil de ese chico.

-Parece que si podría darnos algo problemas-.

-No lo creo, su poder base es inferior al promedio por lo que apenas serviría de calentamiento- comento el Bakugan Haos de ella con algo de arrogancia.

-Tal vez tengas razón Contestir-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Tu turno Perlix Subterra!-

Un Bakugan con figura de mago surgió esta vez, pero a diferencia del anterior su poder era de 800G.

-Este si promete un reto- dijo Leonidas.

-Como siempre digo, vamos a ver dijo el ciego- Dijo Camilo usando su frase familiar, a lo que Leonidas gruño, nunca le gusto esa frase sin sentido -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Terminemos esto Omega Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Mientras mas grande son, mas fuerte caen!-.

-Veremos quien cae ¡Poder activado: Estalactitas Mágicas!- Perlix hizo aparecer piedras en forma de picos que flotaban y se lanzaron hacia Leo, mientras su poder aumentaba a 1000G y el de Leo reducía a 450G.

-´¡Poder activado: Escudo Omega!- Leonidas se agacho en su cuerpo y se encerró en sus alas, generando un escudo de energía que lo protegieron del ataque de Perlix y lo devolvieron a su nivel base a ambos Bakugan.

-Es hora de algo de magia ¡Poder activado: Magia negra!- El entorno de la arena se volvió oscuro y Perlix desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Leonidas, mirando a todos lados.

-!Ten cuidado Leo!- Advirtió Camilo preocupado.

De repente, una mano gigante atrapa a Leonidas por atrás, mostrando que era la mano de Perlix, pero el se había vuelto gigante.

-Como el nombre lo dice es un poder que vuelve el entorno oscuro y atrapa el Bakugan en una ilusión, reduciendo su poder en 400G- tal como dijo Snow el poder de Leonidas bajo hasta 150G para preocupación del pelinegro -Creo que gane esta ronda-.

-¡Aun no nos rendimos ¡Poder activado: Luz maldita!- Se volvió a generar la luz que disipo la niebla, liberando a Leonidas y volviendo a su poder base mientras el Bakugan Subterra bajo hasta 400G.

-Ahora ¡Poder activado: Bestia salvaje!- El cuerpo de Leonidas empezó a brillar de color amarillo y su poder se elevo hasta 800G y reduje en a 200G el poder de Perlix.

-¡Estas acabado!- Rugió el Bakugan Haos, lanzándose de golpe a su oponente pero...

-¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Explosión terrenal!- La carta portal brillo, sacando de su interior un torrente de Magma que impacto con Leonidas e hizo desaparecer su brillo.

-¿Que hizo esa carta?-. Pregunto Camilo.

-Explosión terrenal es una carta portal que cancela cualquier poder activo del oponente y le da un aumento de poder a todos los Bakugan Subterra- explico Snow.

-Demonios- maldijo Camilo entre dientes.

-Ese peleador también podría sernos útil, se nota que es muy bueno- dijo Zenet impresionada de como Snow esquivo el ataque.

-Si pero no olvides que primero debemos enfrentar a ese chico- le recodo Contestir.

-¡Poder activado: ¡Cubo de la Perdición!- Apareció un dado en la mano de Perlix que tenia el símbolo de los 6 atributos y empezó a girar -Mientras este cubo este rotando ninguno de tus ataques le afectara a mi Bakugan-.

-¿Y cuando deje de girar?- Pregunto Camilo preocupado.

-No te gustara- contesto Snow con una sonrisa.

El cubo siguió girando unos segundos mas, hasta que se detuvo y mostro el emblema Haos para alegría del rubio.

-Cuando el cubo se detiene cualquier Bakugan con el atributo en el que se detuvo baja su poder a 0, en este caso fue Haos por lo que el poder de Leonidas descenderá-.

Un aura café rodeo a Leonidas, haciendo que su poder empezara a disminuir de a poco.

-¡Leo!- Grito Camilo alarmado.

-¡Te aviso que si un Bakugan pierde toda su fuerza se bajara a 0 la barra de energía del peleador- dijo Snow, creyendo ya haber ganado al ver la fuerza del Bakugan Haos en 100 y bajando.

-¡Resiste amigo! ¡Poder activado: Bendición Solar!- El aura café que rodeaba a Leonidas se empezaba a cambiar por una amarilla, deteniendo la reducción de poder y volviendo a su poder base, ante confusión de Snow y asombro del publico.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-.

-Bendición Solar es un poder que cancela cualquier otro poder de un Bakugan que reduzca el poder del mío, mientras que el que activo ese poder no sea un Bakugan Haos y como bono si mi oponente activo una carta portal antes Leo gana 100G- El poder de Leonidas era de 650G.

-Pero que salvada- dijo el rubio impresionado.

-¡Poder activado: Garra Omega!- Las garras de Leonidas brillaron y su poder se elevo a 850G. Suficiente para derrotar a Perlix, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando a 0 el poder la fuerza vital de Snow.

-¡El ganador es Camilo Navas!- Anuncio la computadora y las gradas estallaron en aplausos y gritos por la batalla y por el peleador que gano y su compañero.

Minutos después estaban Camilo y Snow hablando del combate.

-Vaya derrota que me diste. Lo que me costo conseguir esos Bakugan y tu los apaleaste- dijo Snow bromista, rascándose la cabeza.

-Leo es quien hace todo el trabajo- respondió Camilo.

-Unos Bakugan virtuales nunca podrán derrotar a uno de verdad- Dijo Leonidas con orgullo en su voz.

-Los 2, felicidades por esa batalla- dijo Claire, llegando hasta donde estaban para felicitarlos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondieron al unísono para verse y soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y pudiste recordar algo al ver la batalla?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-No pero al menos me divertí verlos pelear, tal vez si consigo un Bakugan virtual me ayudaría o al menos me distraería para divertirme- respondió animadamente.

-Sera mejor que vayamos de inmediato con Marucho para que nos ayude- sugirió Camilo.

-Voy con ustedes, no desaprovechare la oportunidad de conocer a un miembro de los peleadores- dijo Snow, siguiéndolos.

Los 3 empezaron a ir ala sala de comandos hasta que...

-¡Ren, da la cara y muéstrate!- Se escucho un grito desde el centro del interespacio. Los 3 voltearon y vieron que el que daba esos gritos era Dan Kuso.

-¿Ese no es Dan Kuso?- Pregunto Snow.

-Si, tal parece que nos ahorramos un poco los problemas- dijo Camilo, quien se empezó a acercar al peleador Pyrus, mientras este seguía con sus gritos -Hola Dan-.

El susodicho se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Camilo -¿Camilo? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Y no es el único en volver- dijo Leonidas, poniéndose al frente de Dan, sorprendiéndolo aun mas.

-¡¿Leonidas?!- Dijo Drago igual de impactado como Tigrera cuando lo vio -¿Enserio eres tu Leonidas?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que si, a pasado tiempo Drago- le contesto amablemente, hasta que se dio cuenta que Drago lucia diferente a como recordada y solo pensó en una opción -Drago te ves cambiado ¿Puede ser que evolucionaste?

-Han pasado varias cosas- respondió Drago.

-Después podemos hablar- interrumpió Dan -Ya que están aquí podrían ayudarnos. El interespacio a sido tomado-.

-¡¿Que?!- Reacciono Camilo sorprendido, mientras Snow y Claire los veían sin entender que pasaba. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa Zenet apareció.

-Valla, al final el chico si resulto ser un miembro de los peleadores- comento con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dan el galán mira quien es- dijo Jake, que se mantuvo callado.

-No te quiero a ti, a quien llame es a Ren- dijo Dan con agresividad.

-Ustedes pelearan con nosotros- dijo un chico que estaba acompañando por otro que era muy parecido a el, dando a entender que eran hermanos y los 2 tenían ojos de color amarillo medio oscuro.

-Y tu- apunto Zenet con el dedo a Camilo -Vas a pelear conmigo-.

-¿Quien es ella Dan?- Pregunto el ojiazul muy confundido.

-Ella es una de los bobos que tomaron el control de interespacio- respondió Dan.

-Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo- dijo Drago pero Leonidas se acerca a el.

-Olvídalo Drago, si ella quiere una batalla con nosotros la tendrá y no permitiré que me quiten una batalla- dijo Leonidas con fiereza.

-No lo entiendes, esa chica y su Bakugan son muy fuertes- dijo Coredem, metiéndose en la conversación entre ambos Bakugan.

-Mejor para mi, mientras mas fuerte sea el Bakugan mas intensa será la batalla y a mi me gustan esas batallas- respondió Leonidas.

-Dan déjanoslo a Leo y a mi, si alguien tomo el control del interespacio es mi deber como administrador detenerlos, además esa chica quiere pelear conmigo y esos 2 no creo que acepten una negativa de parte suya- dijo Camilo.

Dan lo pensó un momento, ella sabia que los Gundalianos eran fuertes y Camilo no sabe con quien se enfrenta, pero recuerda como Camilo y Leonidas los derrotaron a el y a Drago en el pasado y derrotaron también a Vladitor cuando el y ninguno de los peleadores en ese momento podían combatir.

-De acuerdo- acepto Dan, confiando en la fuerza de Camilo y Leonidas -dejare que la enfrentes pero ten cuidado, ya que si pierden te lavaran el cerebro-.

-No bajes la guardia en ningún momento Leonidas, estos tipos son mas fuertes que Vladitor cuando lo enfrentaron- advirtió Drago.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- fue lo único que dijo el Bakugan Haos.

Cada uno se fue para su propia batalla, Dan y Jake se fueron a una arena vacía a enfrentar a los gemelos al igual que Camilo y Zenet, solo que eran observados por Snow y Claire.

-¿Que quisieron decir que si pierde le lavaran el cerebro?- Pregunto Snow confundido.

-Tampoco lo entendí... Pero parece que hay en todo esto de lo que creemos- dijo Claire seriamente.

* * *

 **(En el centro de comando del interespacio)**

En la habitación que en esos momentos estaba en completa oscuridad, siendo iluminada por la luz del tablero estaban Ren, junto al mismo chico rubio de la pelea de ayer y un sujeto de cabello castaño largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenia las puntas de color rojo, usaba chaqueta y pantalón verde y estaba con un libro morado en la mano. Los 3 veían en la pantalla las 2 peleas que iban a ocurrir.

-¿Por que mandaste a Zenet a que peleara con ese chico?- Pregunto el rubio molesto.

-Por que si tiene un Bakugan parlante, quiere decir que puede ser muy poderoso y necesitamos peleadores fuertes que se vuelvan soldados para el emperador. ¿O debo recordártelo todo el tiempo Syd?- Respondió Ren seriamente y el rubio con nombre Syd solo gruño con molestia.

-Necesitamos gente que tome el papel de los peleadores para nuestro favor y ¿piensas que ese chico tiene lo necesario para actuar?- Dijo el de ropas verdes con tono teatral.

-Eso es lo que quiero comprobar con esta batalla Jessie- dijo Ren.

* * *

 **(Con Camilo y Zenet)**

Cada uno estaba en su esquina para dar inicio a la batalla pero antes Camilo le quiere preguntar a Zenet sus razones.

-¿Por que tomaron control del interespacio Bakugan? ¿De que les sirve eso?-.

-No necesitas saberlo por que cuando termine contigo serás un soldado mas- dijo Zenet, dejando mas confuso a Camilo -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Contestir Haos!- El Bakugan de Zenet apareció, mostrando su forma verdadera, cuando Camilo vio el poder del Bakugan casi se cae de la impresión.

-¡¿900G?! ¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto asombrado.

-Por eso Drago me dijo que no bajara la guardia, je será un adversario digno- sonrió Leonidas -¡Vamos Camilo!-.

-Tienes razón- respondió, recuperando la compostura -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A pelear Omega Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Vas a caer!- Como respuesta Contestir solo rio -¿Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto molesto.

-Lo gracioso es que pienses que vas a ganar cuando tu poder es por muy inferior a mi- contesto con burla.

-Ya me habían dicho eso y terminaron siendo derrotados, y tu no serás la excepción-.

-¡Ya dejemos el parloteo ¡Poder activado: Lola Vanguardia!- Contestir agacho un poco la cabeza, disparando un rayo desde su cuerno hacia Leonidas elevando su poder hasta 1100G y bajando el poder del otro hasta 350G.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Omega!- Leo repelió el ataque sin ninguna dificultad y devolviendo la fuerza de ambos a la normalidad.

-Nada mal pero eso fue un saludo- Dijo Zenet.

-Si eso te gusto, esto te gustara mas ¡Poder activado: Bestia Salvaje!- El cuerpo de Leonidas brillo y su poder aumento hasta 800G y Contestir se redujo a 700G. El Bakugan que nació en la dimensión de la perdición se lanzo hacia Contestir, comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde el mantenía la ventaja por el momento.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta Voladora!- Contestir se alejo de Leonidas y cargo una bola de electricidad que lanzo hacia Leonidas, pero Camilo ya tenia un plan para eso.

-¡Poder activado: Garra Omega!- Las garras de Leonidas brillan mas que todo su cuerpo, desviando el ataque con sus manos y subiendo su poder también a 1000, volviendo a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que ese Bakugan pueda tener una batalla en igualdad contra Contestir- dijo Zenet incrédula.

-Para que veas que no debes subestimarnos- dijo Camilo confiado.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Bruma solitaria!- Leonidas empezó a ver como el campo se llenaba de niebla, y de repente Contestir desapareció.

-¿Otra vez el truco de las ilusiones?- Pregunto Leonidas molesto, mirando a todas partes sin bajar la guardia.

-¡Si pero este es mejor! ¡Poder activado: Clon maligno!- Contestir empezó a brillar, hasta tomar la apariencia de Leonidas, para asombro de Camilo.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-.

-Clon maligno es una habilidad de Contestir que le permite copiar la apariencia y habilidades de cualquier Bakugan-. dijo Zenet con burla -Es hora que lo demuestre ¡Poder activado: Bestia Salvaje!-.

Contestir apareció ante Leonidas con la apariencia de el, eso desconcertó al Bakugan pero recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Contestir mientras el poder de este se elevaba a 1250G y el de Leo a 800G mientras seguía atacándolo.

-¡Leonidas!- Grito Camilo preocupado.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Usar una ilusión para atacar es de cobardes!- Grito Snow furioso.

-¿Pero no hiciste eso mismo cuando peleaste contra el?- Le pregunto Claire.

-Eh... Si pero lo mío es diferente... Yo no copie a Leonidas ni use sus poderes- respondió Snow avergonzado por haberse olvidado de ese detalle.

-¡Poder activado: Luz Maldita!- Leonidas brillo con una luz tan segadora que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Al ver mejor Contestir estaba con su apariencia normal y regreso a su poder base al igual que Leo, y la carta portal se había desactivado -Creo que se te olvido que podíamos hacer esto- sonrió con burla.

-Y ¿por que no le enseñamos un poder que no vieron?- Sugirió Leonidas.

-Me gusta la idea ¡Poder activado: Fuego Haos!- Una llamarada de luz surgió de Leonidas, que la lanzo mientras aumentaba su poder a 950G y reducía a 550G.

-Creo que va a doler- Dijo Contestir antes de recibir el ataque -¡Y si dolió!- Grito, volviendo a su forma esfera y bajando la vida de Zenet al 40%, dejándola a ella impactada por haber perdido a la vez que Camilo recuperaba a su compañero.

-¿Estas bien Contestir?- Pregunto Zenet preocupada, recogiendo a su compañero.

-Ese ataque si dolió. No me esperaba que fueran tan fuertes- reconoció Contestir.

* * *

 **(Con Ren y su equipo)**

También estaban sorprendidos por la derrota de Contestir, no se esperaba que ese Bakugan fuera tan fuerte como para derrotar a Contestir en el primer asalto.

-Tal parece que este actor si tiene su potencial para brillar- comento Jessie.

-Ja, simplemente Zenet es una debilucha- dijo Syd.

-De cualquier forma no podemos negar que ese Bakugan y su compañero son muy fuertes, probablemente estén al nivel de los peleadores, los necesitamos en nuestro ejercito a como de lugar- dijo Ren y fijo su vista en las gradas y vio que estaba la misma chica que se le hacia familiar _-Se que la e visto en alguna parte-_ pensó Ren pero decidio ignorar ese pensamiento para prestar atención a las batallas, pero Linehalt se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su compañero y vio a Claire que también a el se le hacia familiar.

* * *

 **(Con Dan y Jake)**

Ellos ya habían terminado su batalla contra los gemelos, que al perder se liberaron del control mental y los teletransportaron devuelta a la tierra, una vez que se fueron estaban dispuestos a volver hasta que fueron detenidos por Marucho.

-¿A donde van chicos?- Pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-Debemos volver al interespacio. Ahora mismo Camilo esta peleando con un miembro del grupo de Ren- informo Dan, a lo cual, Shun y Marucho se sorprendieron.

-¿Camilo esta peleando?- Dan asintió -¿Pero como si no tiene compañero Bakugan?-.

-Leonidas volvió y ambos están peleado, debemos ir a ayudarlos- dijo Drago, sorprendiendo aun mas a los peleadores excepto a Jake y una chica de cabello azul que no entendían lo que pasaba.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Shun sorprendido.

-Emm... Oigan ¿Quiénes son esos tal Camilo y Leonidas?- Pregunto Jake confundido.

-Camilo fue durante un tiempo, uno de los miembros originales de los peleadores como nosotros y Leonidas es su compañero, pero en un enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra un Bakugan maligno llamado Vladitor, el y Vladitor desaparecieron. Pensamos que había muerto- dijo Drago.

-Pero ahora que sabemos que no es así podría ayudarnos contra los Gundalianos- dijo Dan entusiasmado.

-Si ese es el caso deja que yo vaya con ustedes. Quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dicen- dijo la chica de pelo azul.

-De acuerdo Fabia pero vámonos ahora- dijo Dan y el Bakugan de la chica llamada Fabia, que era uno Haos los teletransporto a ambos junto a sus Bakugan devuelta al interespacio.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en la batalla)**

-¡Es hora de terminar esto! ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Omega Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡¿Listo para ser derrotado de nuevo?!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos lagarto súper desarrollado!-.

-¡Supongo que debemos subir al siguiente nivel- dijo Zenet con una sonrisa y Contestir asintió, y comenzó a teclear algo.

-Sparka Blaster listo- dijo la computadora de la Bakupod de Zenet, y generaba un aparato, igual al del chico de traje café.

-¡Armamento instalado!- Lanzo Zenet un aparato, que al equiparse a Contestir apareció una especie de turbina.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Leonidas sorprendido.

-Esto es un armamento, un equipo que me da mas poder y además se me ve muy bien- Explico Contestir, mientras su poder aumenta en 100G.

-Se parece a las trampas Bakugan mecánicas cuando se equipan a los Bakugan- recordó Camilo.

-¿Desde cuando los Bakugan necesitamos de aparatos para ganar peleas?- Dijo Leonidas molesto.

-Ya cállate gruñón- dijo Zenet fastidiada -¡Poder de armamento activado: Parta Blaster Sol!-.

El armamento de Contestir emano un fuerte que brillo que hizo a Leonidas y Camilo taparse los ojos, mientras el poder del primero bajaba a 250G.

-¿Mucha luz para ti?-.

-Pues entonces esto te encantara ¡Poder de armamento activado: Parta Blaster Rygoh- La luz del armamento se redujo un poco para lanzar pequeñas púas de luz que impactaron con Leonidas.

-¡Ayúdame Camilo!- Pidió Leonidas, resistiendo el ataque lo mejor que podía.

-¡Espera amigo! ¡Carta portal abierta: Arena Cero!-. Activo Camilo.

Una luz salió del campo, deteniendo el ataque de Contestir y apagando la luz, para confusión del Bakugan.

-Arena Cero es una carta de mando que congela todas las habilidades del oponente, incluyendo tu armamento- explico Camilo.

-Oye eso no se vale- chillo Zenet, como si fuera una niña.

-Claro que vale y ahora es nuestro turno ¡Poder activado: Devolución relampagueante!- Leonidas junto ambas manos, creando una esfera de electricidad azul y su poder aumentaba a 1050G y el de Contestir bajaba a 700G. -Este poder se usa cuando Leo recibió un ataque de otro Bakugan Haos, toma todo el daño y lo puede devolver al rival en forma de una esfera eléctrica-.

-¡Espero que te guste mi regalo!- Leonidas arrogo el ataque a Contestir pero...

-Gracias pero no lo queremos ¡Poder de armamento activado: Parta Blaster Cuatro!-.

Las 4 holas del armamento crearon un laser cada una que dispararon al medio generando una esfera de energía que se cargaba e intercepto el ataque de Leonidas, absorbiéndola para asombro de este y su compañero.

-Este poder me permite cargar un poderoso ataque y mientras se carga ningún ataque será efectivo ¿Qué te parece eso niño?- Explico Zenet con sonrisa confiada y burlona.

-Tu otro ataque me dolió así que te pienso devolver ese dolor con intereses- Contestir disparo el ataque, aumentando su poder a 1100G y reduciendo el de Leonidas a 650G.

-¡AAAGGGHHH!- Grito Leonidas al recibir el impacto, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la fuerza vital de Camilo al 40%.

-¡Leo, estas bien!- Pregunto preocupado Camilo, recogiéndolo.

-Solo un poco aturdido, es la primera vez que recibo un impacto de ese poder- dijo el Bakugan dragón.

* * *

 **(Con Ren, Jessie y Syd)**

-Al parecer ese chico no es la gran cosa si perdió fácil contra Zenet- dijo Syd.

-Pero Contestir tenia equipado el armamento, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa- opino Rubanoid, compañero Bakugan de Syd.

Linehalt estaba viendo a Leonidas cuidadosamente, algo en ese Bakugan no era normal, sentía algo oculto en el.

-¿Te pasa algo Linehalt? Te ves muy pensativo, mas de lo normal- Pregunto Ren.

-Es ese Bakugan Leonidas, es diferente a cualquier otro Bakugan que haya visto, incluso de Drago, es como si tuviera algo oscuro en su interior- explico Linehalt.

-¿Dices que puede ser como tu?- Pregunto Ren sorprendido.

-No estoy muy seguro, debería enfrentarlo para comprobarlo...- Pero antes que siguieran hablando una alarma se activo.

Cuando pusieron en la pantalla, vieron que eran Fabia Y Dan, que habían llegado cerca de la arena donde se libraba el combate entre Zenet y Camilo.

-Parece que nuestros amigos han vuelto para un segundo acto- comento Jessie levantándose, listo para salir a recibirlos pero Ren lo detuvo -¿Que pasa Ren?-. Pregunto confundido.

-Al parecer volvieron por su amigo, deja que entren a la arena, una vez terminada la batalla los podremos emboscar y usaríamos a la princesa como rehén para ganar la guerra- dijo Ren en tono estratega.

-Ja, pues yo no pienso quedarme sentado durante mas tiempo- reclamo Syd levantándose, pero una voz le cambio los planes.

-Si te vas solo lograras que tu emperador se ponga furioso por que de seguro fracasaras jujuju-.

Cuando los 3 vieron el origen de esa voz, se trataba de un sujeto con un traje negro que tenia un símbolo especial en donde se ubica el corazón traía puesta una capucha, por lo que no se le podía ver el cuerpo y a su lado estaba un Bakugan Subterra, y por la voz era uno de los tipos del almacén.

-¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto Syd molesto por el comentario.

-Cálmate Syd, mira- dijo Ren, apuntando con la vista. Syd inmediatamente se sorprendió y se puso firme como un soldado.

-Mis disculpas señor por no reconocerlo y hablarle de esa forma- hablo con formalidad Syd al misterioso.

-Por esta vez te lo perdono y respecto a los peleadores dejemos que se reúnan con su amigo, ya que si el oponente no tiene algo de ventaja el juego no será divertido- dijo el tipo con capucha, pero sus palabras tenían un toque de maldad y diversión mescladas de la peor forma -Bueno, yo solo venia a informarles que dentro de poco tendrán que volver a Gundalia para reportarse y ayudar en los ataques, hay que prepararnos para cuando los peleadores lleguen- y sin mas se teletransporto. Pero Ren no creía que alguien como el viniera solo para informarles algo que ya tenia entendido, sospechaba que había algo mas.

* * *

 **(En la arena)**

-Ambos están empatados, el que gane esta ronda ganara el combate- opino Claire.

-Aunque no sabemos exactamente lo que pasa, hay que reconocer que esta pelea es emocionante- dijo Snow.

En ese momento los 2 vieron como Dan y Fabia hacían acto de presencia en la arena.

-¿Ustedes quienes son?- Pregunto Fabia.

-Somos amigos de Camilo, yo soy Snow y la chica a mi lado pueden llamarla Claire- presento Snow a Claire y a el.

-Ella es Fabia y yo soy Dan- fue el turno de Dan las presentaciones -Y este de aquí es...-.

-¡Pero si es Drago, claro que se quien es, es un honor conocerlo y que estar tan cerca de el!- Dijo Snow emocionado, tanta fue su emoción que empujo a Dan a sentarse en las gradas.

-Emm... Gracias- dijo Drago con una gota de sudor.

-¿Por que la gente se emociona con Drago y no conmigo? A pesar que yo soy su compañero- murmuro Dan molesto.

-¡Oigan!- Llamo Zenet la atención de los 4 -¡Si no les molesta estamos a punto de comenzar este round ¿por lo que se pueden callar?!- Pregunto molesta.

-¿Dan? ¿Por que volviste y quien es la chica que te acompaña?- Pregunto Camilo.

-¡Te lo explicare todo, pero primero gánale a esa boba!- Le grito Dan, dándole ánimos.

-¡El único bobo aquí eres tu!- Replico molesta por como la llamaron -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acabemos con ellos Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Como quieras Zenet!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos ganar Omega Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Dalo por echo!.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta Voladora!- Contestir lanzo su ataque a Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Omega!- Leonidas se protegió sin problemas del ataque y estaba listo para vengarse por su derrota.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego Haos!- La llamarada de Leonidas impacto en Contestir, cambiando sus fuerzas como lo había ello antes pero Zenet estaba preparada.

-¡Carta Portal abierta: Haos Fuera!- El ataque de Leonidas se detuvo, a la vez que ambos Bakugan regresaban a su poder base.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Dan.

-Esta carta portal niega cualquier poder Haos que se use por los próximos minutos- Comento Zenet, sacando una carta -¡Pode activado: Lola Vanguardia!- No se activo el ataque, dejando mas confusa a Zenet -¿Que paso? ¿Por que no funciona mi carta?-.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, todo poder Haos se niega y tu Bakugan es de atributo Haos- dijo Camilo -¿Enserio no sabes la función de tus propias cartas?-.

-¡Claro que las se!... Es solo...- Zenet estaba avergonzada, había olvidado ese detalle y no sabia que hacer, así que tecleo rápido el código de activación de su armamento -¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento volvió a equiparse en Contestir y aumentar su poder, ya que al ser un arma y no estar en juego cuando la carta portal se activo es libre de sus efectos.

-Yo ya tengo algo contra eso ¡Trampa Bakugan! ¡Persian Haos surge!- Un Bakugan, pero a diferencia del resto su forma era cuadrada apareció, su armadura tenia la forma de un castillo y tenia 3 escudos, un escudo en cada brazo y uno en el pecho.

Todos, incluso Leonidas se sorprendieron por la aparición del Bakugan.

-Es la primera vez que veo a ese Bakugan- exclamo Snow sorprendido.

-Es una trampa Bakugan, son Bakugan con formas diferentes a los normales pero tienen habilidades defensivas y sirven como apoyo, no sabia que Camilo tuviera una- comento Dan.

-Que bueno que me había traído uno de mi viaje a la otra dimensión- comento feliz Camilo por habérselo traído.

-Yo solo puedo contra Contestir y su juguete- dijo Leonidas molesto por la aparición de Persian.

-Su poder es mas grande que el tuyo y hasta que no pase el efecto de la carta portal estamos en problemas, así que esta vez acepta la ayuda- dijo Camilo con firmeza.

Leonidas solo bufo, sabia que su compañero tenia razón pero nunca le a gustado la idea de hacer equipo con otros Bakugan, prefería pelear sus propias batallas pero sabia en que situación estaba así que esta vez tendría que tragarse su orgullo. Con la llegada de Persian el poder de ambos se combino, llegando a los 900G

-No importa no cambiara nada ¡Poder de armamento activado: Parta Blaster Sol!- Contestir volvió a emanar esa luz cegadora pero Camilo estaba listo.

-¡Poder activado: Bunker Haos!- Los escudos de los brazos de Persian aumentaron su tamaño y los puso frente a el y Leonidas, impidiendo a la luz que les llegue y aumentando el poder de el y Leonidas hasta 1300G y bajando el de Contestir a 800G.

-¡Maldición! Esto no podría empeorar- y como por arte de magia el efecto de la carta portal se acabo -Creo que debí quedarme callada- dijo preocupada.

-¡Poder activado: Garra Omega!- Leonidas se lanzo al ataque con poder de 1500G.

-¡Poder activado: Generador solar!- Contestir genero una pared de luz que redujo a 1000G el poder de Leonidas, pero aun seguía siendo superior a el, pero Zenet no se rendiría.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Parta Blaster Rygoh!- Contestir volvió a lanzar sus púas de luz elevando su poder a 1300G y bajando a 800G el de Leo y Persian, pero Camilo tampoco se iba a rendir.

-¡Poder activado: Defensa Solidon!- Leonidas se coloco detrás de Persian y este separo sus escudos de sus brazos y los coloco delante suyo, donde se colocaron uno arriba del otro y se partieron a la mitad y el espacio que quedo se genero un escudo rectangular que protegió a los 2 Bakugan del ataque del armamento y bajo el poder de Contestir a 650G.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Contestir sorprendido.

-Es hora de acabar esto ¡Poder activado: Eliminador Omega!- Leonidas agacho su cuerpo, donde cargo su mas poderoso ataque y lo lanzo a Contestir con su poder de 1300G. Impactándolo y fue suficiente para devolverlo a su forma esfera y bajar la fuerza vital de Zenet a 0.

Zenet estaba en shock, nunca se espero perder, menos usando el armamento pero ese chico la había derrotado y no sabia que explicación darle a Ren por si derrota.

-¡Ganador: Camilo Navas!- Anuncio la computadora, y en ese momento Snow lanzo un grito de emoción.

-¡Genial, esa batalla fue muy emocionante!- Exclamo feliz y muy emocionado.

-¡Bien, Camilo y Leonidas son increíbles!- Dijo Dan de igual manera.

-Sabia que Leonidas era fuerte, pero la verdad nunca imagine que fuera tanto. je es bueno tenerlo de vuelta- dijo Drago sorprendido, pero feliz de que ganaran.

Fabia estaba impresionada, ese chico derroto a un miembro del equipo de Ren que tenia el mismo nivel que ella y los peleadores a pesar que no tenia un armamento y el poder base de su Bakugan era inferior a los que había en el interespacio, la derroto con estrategia y fe en sus compañeros.

-El podría ser un gran aliado princesa- opino su Bakugan Haos

-También lo creo Aranaut- dijo Fabia, dejando salir una sonrisa.

Claire solo sonrió, estaba feliz por la victoria de su amigo y que no le pasara nada, pero aun tenia este mal presentimiento que iba a pasar algo.

-¡Lo hicieron fabuloso los 2!- Felicito Camilo a Leonidas y Persian.

-Debo de admitirlo Persian, con tu ayuda ganamos mas rápido de lo que pensé- dijo Leonidas, sin dejar atrás su orgullo y Persian le respondió en un idioma que no entendía -¿Que?-.

-Cierto, las trampas Bakugan hablan otro idioma que aun no sabemos como entenderlo- dijo Camilo, se le había olvidado ese detalle.

-¡No creas que hemos acabado, me las pagaras!- Dijo Zenet, antes de teletransportarse y el resto se acerco a ellos.

-¡Esa victoria fue increíble amigo!- Dijo Dan.

-Es bueno ver que tus fuerzas son tan o mas fuertes de cuando enfrentaste a Vladitor- dijo Drago.

-Eso se los debo a ti y a los demás por darme su energía- dijo Leo.

-Con tu ayuda y la de los peleadores podríamos terminar mas pronto la guerra- comento Fabia.

-¿Que guerra?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Te diremos todo los detalles en otro lugar, ahora sujétate a nosotros, ustedes también- dijo Dan a Snow y Claire.

Aun confundidos hicieron caso. Snow y Camilo pusieron una mano en cada hombro de Dan y Claire hizo lo mismo pero con Fabia.

-Vámonos Aranaut- pidió Fabia a su compañero.

-Como ordene princesa- y así los 5 humanos y los 3 Bakugan se teletransportaron fuera del interespacio.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí los 3 capítulos de año nuevo y el comienzo de esta saga. Después subiré el primer capitulo del Fic de Yugioh sobrexposición de dimensiones. Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Chao**


	4. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 4: Explicaciones**

* * *

Shun, Marucho y Jake esperaban a que sus amigos volvieran del interespacio con aquel sujeto que les menciono, mientras esperaban Shun y Marucho les hablaron a Jake y sus compañeros Aquimos y Hawktor sobre Camilo y Leonidas y la batalla que tuvieron con Vladitor.

-¡Guau! Ese Leonidas debe ser un Bakugan muy feroz por lo que nos cuentan- exclamo Aquimos.

-Así es, y por eso fue que al principio no confiábamos en el, pero después lo hicimos y con su ayuda superamos esa crisis- dijo Marucho.

-Yo ya había escuchado sobre Vladitor aunque pensé que solo era una leyenda por lo que no la creí, pero por lo que han dicho si era verdad- dijo Goredem.

-Ese chico Camilo y su Bakugan deben ser muy fuertes, tal vez podrían ayudarnos ¿no Maruchito?- Pregunto Jake.

-Eso espero-.

-Pero lo que mas me extraña es como volvió Leonidas, uno no desaparece así y vuelve después de tantos años- dijo Shun.

Unos pequeños brillos aparecieron frente a ellos y vieron como aparecían las figuras de Dan y Fabia junto a Camilo, Snow y Claire.

-Ya volvimos- anuncio Dan con entusiasmo.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos!- Saludo Marucho, feliz por verlos.

-¡Marucho! ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludo Camilo, feliz de verlo y agachándose un poco para saludarlo con la mano, saludo que fue aceptado.

-Hola- saludo Shun con calma.

-Hola Shun- saludo Camilo al ninja, extendiéndole la mano. Shun la vio con seriedad pero cambio a una sonrisa y se la estrecho.

-Un gusto, soy Hawktor Ventus- saludo Hawktor.

-Otro Bakugan parlante- dijo Snow sorprendido.

-¿Que paso con Skyres?- dijo Leonidas desde el hombro de pelinegro.

Todos los peleadores, con excepción de Dan y Fabia se sorprendieron al ver a Leonidas, Jake se asombro por ver otro Bakugan que habla, Marucho pestaño un par de veces para verificar que era en verdad Leonidas, Shun también se sorprendió al verlo pero lo expreso en menos que sus compañeros y su intriga aumento mas.

-¿Tu eres Leonidas?- Pregunto Aquimos, volando hasta estar frente de el -Un gusto, mi nombre es Aquimos Aquos, el compañero de Marucho-.

-...Hola- respondió secamente.

-Vamos no seas tan duro amigo, relájate-.

-No lo molestes Aquimos- dijo Goredem, acercándose a ellos 2 -Yo soy Goredem Subterra, es un gusto-.

Leonidas observo un momento a Goredem antes de hablar -un Gusto Goredem-.

-¿Por que con el si eres amable y no conmigo?- Pregunto Aquimos indignado.

-¿Te quieres callar?- Pregunto Leonidas molesto.

Ya ya no peleen- dijo Camilo, intentando calmar la tensión de los Bakugan -Leo no sabe como llevarse bien con los demás, solo denle paciencia-.

-No hables por mi-.

-Si que no a cambiado en nada- dijo Dan con una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de quienes el hombre y la chica que acompañaban a Camilo.

-Creo que ya deberían irse, esta es una reunión de peleadores y ya no pueden entrar al interespacio-.

-¿Van a hablar sobre el problema del interespacio y esa chica verdad? Pues nos quedamos, podemos ayudar en algo- dijo Snow.

-No entienden el problema que hay por lo que no podrían hacer nada- dijo Drago -lo mejor será que vayan a sus casas-.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Snow indignado y molesto.

-Yo me quedare, Camilo dijo que podían ayudarme con mi problema- dijo Claire y Camilo se dio cuenta de ese asunto, por lo que se acerco a ellos.

-Dan, Marucho, necesito su ayuda- dijo Camilo -Ella es Claire, o así la llamamos por ahora, perdió la memoria y necesito su ayuda para que la recupere-.

-¿Por que no fuiste a la policía o con algún doctor para verla?- Pregunto Marucho.

-Ella llego conmigo a la tierra, tal vez tenga una razón por la que este aquí- dijo Leonidas.

Eso sorprendió a Dan y Marucho, mientras Drago pensaba si había alguna conexión entre el regreso de Leonidas y esa chica, pensamientos que eran compartidos por alguien mas...

-Tal vez haya alguna conexión entre tu retorno y esa chica- señalo Shun -Pero no podemos ayudarte con tu problema, tenemos uno mas grande-.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que Dan me dijo sobre que tomaron el interespacio?- Dijo Camilo, a lo cual Shun asintió -¿Que fue lo que paso mientras me fui?- Dirigió la vista a Marucho.

-Vamos a perder mucho si seguimos así, mejor que cada uno cuente lo que le a pasado y las preguntas al final- dijo Leonidas.

-Creo que seria lo mejor- apoyo Fabia -Pero necesitamos que salgan un momento- le hablo a Snow y Claire, que salieron aunque el primero se fue de mala gana.

-De acuerdo- dijo Marucho, soltando un suspiro -Lo que pasa es que...- Así Marucho le explico a Camilo y Leonidas lo que pasaba. Como su amigo Ren los engaño y traiciono para tomar el interespacio, suceso que ocurrió ayer, Fabia le conto que la Ren y la chica Zenet que enfrento hoy no eran de la tierra, si no de un planeta llamado Gundalia, al igual que ella pertenecía al planeta vecino de este Neathia y era la princesa de este, le conto que ambos mundos estaban en guerra y ella llego a la tierra a pedirle ayuda a los peleadores, petición que fue correspondida, también les hablo que Ren y su grupo empezaron a raptar peleadores terrícolas para usarlos como soldados en la guerra, lavándoles el cerebro, también pasaron a presentar a Jake como el novato del grupo, algo que hizo gracia a Camilo al recordarse cuando el era un novato.

-Los peleadores nunca se aburren ¿verdad?- Comento Leonidas.

-Nop- dijo con simpleza Dan.

-Creo que es momento de que nos cuentes como volviste y por que esa chica llego contigo- dijo Shun.

-Como quieras-.

El Bakugan Haos empezó a relatarles, como Vladitor le dio el resto de sus poderes para que sobreviviera, de como conoció a Claire y con su ayuda y la de Snow, pudo reencontrarse con Camilo y este le relato lo que han vivido después que se fue, también hablaron de como se encontraron a la peliverde y la derrotaron en una batalla.

-¿Venciste a uno de esos sujetos? Debes ser muy fuerte- dijo Jake impresionado.

-Era imposible que perdiera ante un Bakugan que depende de armas y no de su propia fuerza- dijo Leonidas.

-Eso no quita el hecho que el derrotar a un Bakugan como Contestir sin armamento es todo un logro, a pesar que tu poder base es mas bajo que el de el- dijo Aranaut.

-Por eso, al ver como lo derrotaste quiero que también nos prestes tu poder para acabar con esta guerra- pidió Fabia a Camilo.

-¿Segura?-.

-A pesar de la agresividad de Leonidas no parece un Bakugan malvado, y se nota el vinculo que tienen ustedes 2- dijo Aranaut.

-Si supieras de donde vengo no confiarías tanto en mi- dijo Leonidas, dejando confuso a Fabia y Aranaut.

-Leonidas nació en la dimensión de la perdición- dijo Drago, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Aranaut -Pero a pesar de haber nacido allí yo confió en el y también te pido que nos ayudes de nuevo-.

-Así es, con un miembro mas en el equipo se hará mas fácil acabar con esos Gundalianos- dijo Dan.

Camilo y Leonidas lo pensaron un momento, hasta que el primero vio a su compañero.

-¿Tu que opinas Leo?-.

-Opino que si en esa guerra hay Bakugan tan o mas fuertes que Contestir creo que vale la pena ir- opino el Bakugan Haos.

-De acuerdo, los ayudaremos- acepto al fin, para alegría de los peleadores.

-Es bueno tenerlos en el equipo chicos- dijo Marucho.

-Ahora tendremos un poco mas de ayuda- opino Shun.

-Pero aun hay una cosa, es sobre la chica que les hable- interrumpió Camilo.

-A mi me parece muy raro que haya aparecido junto a Leonidas- dijo Hawktor.

-Probablemente vendrían del mismo lugar- opino Aquimos.

-¿Y que lugar seria ese si Leonidas literalmente se esfumo?- Contrataco el Bakugan Ventus.

-Eh, pues...- Aquimos no sabia que decir.

-Quizás estaba viajando a través de un portal interdimensional y algo tuvo que ocurrirle en su viaje que le hizo perder la memoria y que llegara con Leonidas pudo haber sido una coincidencia- opino Marucho analíticamente.

-Quizás- dijo Shun -Pero algo me dice que hay mas que eso, y si tu teoría fuera correcta Marucho ¿de donde viene entonces?- Pregunto.

-Sus ojos tenían pupilas por lo que no era una Vestal- dijo Dan recordando como eran los ojos de sus compañeros Vestal.

-Tal vez venga de otro universo como me paso a mi cuando ocurrió el problema con el interespacio- dijo Camilo, recordando ese momento.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto Drago.

-Pues, cuando ella se registraba para entrar en el interespacio y tuvo que escoger un atributo escogió Pyrus por que dijo que le atraía ese atributo, tal vez en su mundo era una peleadora Pyrus-.

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Marucho.

-Esto de viajes y otros mundos me da vuelta la cabeza- dijo Jake.

* * *

 **(Con Ren y sus compañeros)**

Zenet estaba informando de su batalla avergonzada por haber perdido, en la sala ahora estaba el chico de ropa café que enfrento a Dan y Shun con un compañero terrícola y en otro asiento estaba una chica de ropas azules, cabello azul oscuro, usaba lentes y tenia una mirada fría.

-Este inesperado actor si que nos a sorprendido con su debut- dijo Jessie con su tono teatral.

-Y no solo eso si no que ahora mismo debe estar aliado con los peleadores y la princesa- dijo la chica de mirada fría.

-Lena tiene razón, ahora los peleadores tienen a otro miembro muy fuerte, las cosas se están complicando- dijo Ren.

-Parece que nuestro gran líder va a estar en problemas cuando nuestro emperador se entere- dijo Syd con burla.

-Y ¿ahora que haremos? ¿Solo esperamos a que los peleadores aparezcan y ya?- Dijo el chico de ropas café.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer-.

-No es lo único pequeño Ren- dijo una voz desde la sombras.

Todos del grupo de Ren se pusieron en alerta, mientras que el mismo se sorprendería al igual que Linehalt por reconocer esa voz.

-¿Señor... Youma?- Pregunto Ren al aire extrañando a sus compañeros, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que salió de las sombras un hombre, tal vez de comienzo a los 30 o un poco mas, usaba un smoking negro y algo arrugado con un sombrero de copa, su cabello esta alborotado y es castaño al igual que sus ojos y tiene algunos pelos alrededor de la pera. **(N/A: Si, es el mismo de saint seiya lost canvas).**

-A pasado tiempo pequeño Ren, aunque ya no eres pequeño- dijo el hombre llamado Youma.

-¿Lo conoces Ren?- Pregunto Zenet con miedo.

-El fue quien enseño a Ren como pelear por ordenes del antiguo emperador, es como un maestro para nosotros- dijo Linehalt, sorprendiendo a todos.

-A pesar de no ser Gundaliano es un peleador muy poderoso y es aliado del planeta, pero ¿por que apareció hasta ahora señor Youma?- Pregunto Ren.

-Tuve otras cosas que hacer chico, de echo estoy aquí por que necesito tu ayuda y la de tus amigos- respondió Youma, señalándolo a todos.

-¿Que necesita?-.

-Hay una chica que llego aquí y puede ser peligrosa tanto para mi como para ustedes, así que necesito que la busquen y la capturen por que ella tiene algo que necesito, ya hable con Barodius y me dio permiso de usarlo y si lo consigue compartiré lo que tengo con su ejercito, así les hara mas facil ganar- explico el adulto.

-¿Y que es tan importante como para que un aliado del emperador lo quiera?- Pregunto Syd.

-Eso no necesitas saberlo, solo encuéntrenlo- dijo otra voz, que era la de un Bakugan, que por sus colores, era uno Darkus.

-De acuerdo señor Youma, si el emperador lo a aprobado lo haremos ¿Pero que pasa si se interponen los peleadores?- Pregunto Ren.

-Fácil, derrótenlos, no importa si pelean fuera del interespacio, yo me ocupare de ocultar cualquier daño que causen-.

-Bien ¿Cómo se ve esa mujer?- Pregunto el de ropas café.

-¿Te llamas Mason verdad?- El aludido asintió -Pues como veo que tienes ganas de encontrarla tu mas otro que escoja Ren la buscaran- dijo Youma, mientras sacaba una foto de su sombrero como si fuera un mago -y de como se ve esta es una foto de ella- dejo la foto en la mesa. -les deseo suerte- con una sonrisa risueña se fue como si fuera una sombra.

-Y si fallan, yo personalmente me encargare de que paguen- dijo el Bakugan Darkus, también desapareciendo.

-Ese tipo si que es raro- dijo Zenet una vez que se fueron.

-Pero también tenia cierta aura intimidante, al igual que su Bakugan- dijo Contestir.

-Dijiste que el fue quien entreno a Ren ¿cierto Linehalt?- Pregunto Rubanoid a su compañero, y recibió una afirmativa -¿Que tan poderoso es?-.

-Me atrevería a decir que esta al nivel del emperador- esa respuesta sorprendió a todos los Bakugan, mientras Ren se acercaba a la foto que estaba bocabajo en la mesa para verla, al darla vuelta se sorprendió por la persona que mostraba.

 _-Es esa misma chica que acompañaba al peleador que derroto a Zenet-_ pensó Ren sorprendido al ver que era una foto de Claire _-¿Quién es esa chica y que tendrá como para que el señor Youma la busque?-._

* * *

 **(Con los peleadores)**

La reunión termino con un plan que de Marucho sobre para entrar al interespacio sin ser detectados, que consistía en que Fabia y un clon cibernético de Marucho los distrajeran mientras el ingresaba a la sala de control y creaba una puerta trasera, plan que estaba en marcha ahora pero antes que se fueran Fabia le pidió a Shun hablar con ella un momento.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Shun.

-Solo quería agradecerte- dijo Fabia -tu fuiste la única persona que quiso escucharme y no ser engañado por Ren, te quería agradecer por eso-.

-Sentia que algo que no encajaba y quería averiguarlo, así de oír tu versión de los hechos, eso es todo y fue buena idea haberlo echo, de lo contrario pelearíamos para el bando equivocado y todos opinan igual- dijo Shun con sinceridad.

Fabia escucho con asombro las palabras de Shun, y por un momento creyó ver a un fantasma de su pasado, sacudió fuerte la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ante la mirada confusa del peleador Ventus que después la vio sonreir.

-En serio te agradezco por tu ayuda y por tus palabras Shun, ahora debo ir con Marucho para que su plan funcione- dijo la princesa, alejándose.

-¿Que fue todo eso princesa?- Pregunto Aranaut.

-Solo quería agradecerle, por que fue su ayuda lo que permitió a los demás poder escucharme-.

-¿Y esa expresión que puso cuando el joven Shun hablo?-

-¿Que intentas decir Aranaut?- Pregunto Fabia entre confusa e irritada.

-Nada princesa, solo que es la primera vez que la veo así- dijo Aranaut, intentando no ser obvio.

-De acuerdo Aranaut, ahora concentrémonos en la misión- dijo Fabia dudosa de la respuesta de su compañero.

-Muy bien chicos, si todo sale bien podremos acceder al sistema sin problemas- dijo Marucho al equipo.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? Con mis conocimientos seria mas fácil y podría ayudarte si nos atrapan- dijo Camilo.

-Descuida lo tengo todo manejado, solo necesito que Fabia y mi doble hagan todo el tiempo posible-.

-No te fallaremos- dijo Fabia.

-Ya con todo listo y echo vámonos- dijo Aquimos, y los 2 peleadores y sus Bakugan se teletransportaron al interespacio.

-Yo iré a ver a Snow y Claire que deben estar aburridos por tanto esperar- dijo Camilo, saliendo un momento de la sala.

Los 3 peleadores se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Dan miro la hora y se levanto de su asiento.

-Disculpen chicos pero debo de hacer una llamada importante así que los veré en unos minutos- dijo Dan que empezó a caminar a la salida, pero su trayecto fue detenido por Shun que hablo.

-¿A quien vas a llamar en una situación como esta Dan?-.

-Jeje, a nadie importante- respondió nervioso.

-Entonces si no es nadie importante no es necesario que los llames, no es momento para hacer llamadas innecesarias Dan- dijo Shun serio, no era momento para desconcentrarse.

-Va a llamar a Mira- dijo Drago desde su hombro.

-¿Quien es Mira?- Pregunto Hawktor.

-Es una vieja amiga que nos ayudo en el pasado, es del planeta Vestal- explico Shun.

-Orale, no sabia que Dan el galan conociera a mas gente de otros planetas- dijo Jake.

-Solo hablamos de vez en cuando para saber como están las cosas por allá, charlas cortas- dijo Dan.

-Si a charlas cortas te refieres a hablar por mas de 10 minutos si que deben ser cortas- dijo Drago.

-No ayudes amigo-.

-¿Le vas a decir sobre lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto Shun.

-No lo se, pero creo que no nos vendría mal su ayuda, Keith e Helios son muy poderosos y será de su agrado saber que fue Fabia quien envió el código fantasma-.

-Tal vez, pero no les diga nada por ahora, al menos hasta que todos estemos de acuerdo- dijo Shun.

-De acuerdo- dijo Dan, retirándose junto con Drago, a la vez que Camilo entraba.

-¿A donde van?- Le pregunto a Shun y Jake.

-A hacer una llamada- contesto Shun, cerrando los ojos para meditar.

* * *

 **(Por las calles de la ciudad)**

-¡Esto es tan molesto! ¡¿Por que nos dejan fuera de esto?!- Exclamo molesto Snow, Camilo les conto a el y Claire todo lo sucedido, confiando que no le dirían a nadie y le pidió que llevara a Claire a la casa de Marucho, le dijo que era el edificio mas grande de la ciudad, por lo que no tendrían problemas en llegar.

-Por que ninguno tiene un Bakugan y solo los molestaríamos- dijo Claire fríamente.

-Es cierto pero...-

-A mi también me molesta no poder ayudar pero hay que confiar en ellos, además si me pueden ayudar con mi problema entonces hare lo que haga falta-.

-Confías mucho en Camilo y los peleadores a pesar de no conocerlos mucho- dijo Snow perspicaz, calmándose un poco

-Solo hay que ver todo lo que han echo hasta ahora para saber que son buenas personas, Camilo y Leonidas me ayudan a pesar que ni siquiera saben si soy de este planeta y los peleadores aceptaron involucrarse en una guerra que no les incumbe, solo con eso demuestran que son buenas personas- explico Claire con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, mas atrás los seguían Mason y Jessie, que salieron del interespacio para atrapar a Claire, aunque Mason hubiera preferido estar con Lena a que soportar al tonto que creía que todo era una obra, pero los peleadores llegaron y Lena junto a Zenet tuvieron que ir a enfrentarlas, mientras Syd se marchaba temporalmente a Gundalia y Ren tenia que quedarse para proteger la sala de control.

-¿Y gran líder? ¿Cómo haremos para interceptar a nuestros oponentes?- Pregunto Jessie.

-Ese tipo no tiene Bakugan y aunque se ve bastante fuerte no creo que pueda entre los 2- respondió Mason.

-El que cuenta la historia, mayormente no pelea en ellas, así que creo que deberás cambiar tu plan-.

-Ya no empieces-.

-Me sorprende como soportas a Jessie Pithleon- dijo el Bakugan Subterra de Mason.

-Lo se, hasta yo me sorprendo por tanta paciencia Avior- respondió el Bakugan Ventus.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia es que otras 3 sombras los estaban siguiendo, 1 de esas sombras mostraba la figura de una persona y las otras 2 de Bakugan.

-Esos 2 son Gundalianos ¿deberíamos actuar ahora?- Pregunto uno de los Bakugan a la persona.

-Si peleamos aquí pondremos en peligro las vidas de las personas- dijo la silueta, que su voz era femenina, dando a entender que era una mujer.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Solo esperar a como la raptan?- Pregunto molesto el otro Bakugan.

-No dije eso, solo esperemos nuestra oportunidad, los Gundalianos no serán tan tontos para llamar a sus Bakugan con tanta gente y es claro que en una pelea no le pueden ganar a quien la acompaña- dijo la chica viendo a Mason y Jessie, para después ver a Snow y Claire y seguirlos desde una prudente distancia.

Unos minutos mas de caminata, Snow y Claire llegaron al muelle de la ciudad.

-Snow creo que aquí no es donde dijo Camilo- dijo Claire, extrañada por estar aquí.

-Lo se, solo quería un lugar donde no hubiera gente para hablar mejor con nuestros perseguidores- dijo Snow, viendo a uno de los cajones que estaban detrás suyo.

-Pero que sorpresa, parece que no eres tan tonto como aparentas rubio- dijo Mason, saliendo de la caja en donde se escondía, igual que Jessie.

-Desde hace unos minutos me di cuenta que nos seguían- dijo Snow con arrogancia, pero al ver a los 2 se dio cuenta de algo -Ustedes 2... ¡Son de esos extraterrestres Gundalianos!-.

-Parece que sabes quienes somos, parece que los peleadores tienen algunos aliados- dijo Avior.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?-.

-Necesitamos a la bella doncella que te acompaña- dijo Jessie.

-¿A mi? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Claire.

-Lo lamento pero no les entregare a Claire, ella es una de mis amigos y yo cuido a mis amigos- dijo Snow, poniéndose delante de Claire, clara señal que no dejaran que se acerquen a ella.

-¡Esto se esta volviendo un fastidio!- Dijo Pithleon -¡Jessie! Tan solo llámame para que asuste a esta mosca y lo tire al agua-.

Snow empezaba a preocuparse, sabia que podían llamar a sus Bakugan, aun fuera del interespacio y como no tenia un Bakugan de verdad podían aplastarlo fácilmente, pero no dejaría que unos extraterrestres se llevaran a uno de sus amigos, en eso todos escuchan un grito.

-¡Alto!- Grito la chica que los estaba siguiendo y corrió hacia Snow con los 2 Bakugan, y al verlos uno era Aquos y el otro Subterra.

Y la chica era una joven de 18, cabello rosa claro y tiene una coleta que cuelga de su hombro izquierdo, ojos azules, viste una chaqueta blanca y una blusa transparente con una falda roja a cuadros, medias negras y botas de color gris y tiene un brazalete atado en el brazo derecho.

-¿Y tu eres?- Pregunto Snow a la desconocida.

-Mi nombre es Serah, te agradezco por protegerla- dijo la chica llamada Serah.

-¿Conoces a Claire?- Pregunto Snow.

-¿Claire?- repitió la chica confundida.

-Después podemos hablar, ahora tenemos una batalla que librar- dijo el Bakugan Aquos, apuntando con la mirada a Mason y Jessie.

-Parece que hoy hay audiciones de actores- dijo Jessie.

-Ya cállate y prepárate para pelear- dijo Pithleon cansado de escuchar a Jessie.

-Una chica contra nosotros 2, será cosa fácil- dijo Mason confiado.

-No si son 2 contra 2- dijo Snow -¿Tienes 2 Bakugan no? Préstame uno y te ayudo-.

-¿Que?- Serah por un momento creyó escuchar mal, pero la mirada del rubio le decía que escucho bien y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, así que con un suspiro dirigió su vista al Bakugan Subterra -Ónix, perdón pero ¿puedes pelear junto a este chico por favor?-.

-¿Que? ¿En serio quieres que pelee con este humano?- Dijo molesto el Bakugan Subterra llamado Onix.

-Oye- llamo Snow la atención del Bakugan -Ahora mismo necesito un Bakugan para pelear y con tan solo verte se que quieres una batalla, ¿así que tal si dejas las quejas por esta vez y me ayudas en esta batalla?- Dijo retadoramente.

Los 2 se sostuvieron la vista durante unos segundos, hasta que Onix solo una risa -Tienes valor humano, espero que demuestres ese valor en el combate-.

-Si ya terminaron es hora de pelear- dijo Mason.

Los 4 se prepararon para combatir, mientras Claire se escondió un una de las cajas por protección.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo, se que fue algo corto pero era para introducir a Camilo a los peleadores y a Serah en la historia, por que si involucre a Snow aquí obviamente no iba a dejar fuera a Serah, lo mucho que me gusta este shipp de final fantasy era una ofenda dejarla afuera, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y aun hay espacios disponibles para OC.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten mis otras historias y apóyenme también en Wattpad, Chao.**


	5. Primera Batalla

**Capitulo 5: Primera batalla**

* * *

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la actuación Pithleon Ventus!- Llamo Jessie a su Bakugan.

-¡Van a perder!- Dijo Pithleon, apareciendo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Avior Subterra!- Llamo Mason también a su Bakugan.

-¡Los aplastare!- Dijo Avior, apareciendo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A la acción Lirian Aquos!-

Un Bakugan femenino apareció. Viste un armadura femenina de color azul zafiro y tiene un arpa en su mando izquierda del mismo color, su cabello es de color verde alga y le llegaba hasta la espalda. Su poder es de 900G.

-¡Por los caballeros y doncellas de Neathia!-.

-Ya veo...Parece que esta chica y su Bakugan son de Neathia, eso explica por que se interpone en nuestro camino- dijo Mason.

-Impresionante- dijo Snow al ver a los 3 Bakugan.

-¿Te vas a quedar viendo o vas a lanzarme?- Pregunto Onix.

-Perdón- dijo Snow recuperando la postura y tomando a Onix -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Onix Subterra!-.

Onix es un Bakugan humanoide de cabello rubio y una barba estilo candado, posee una armadura echa de rocas que asemeja a la de un vikingo y tiene 1 hacha colgando en su espalda. Su poder también es de 900G.

-¡Los aplastare!-.

-¡Increíble! ¡Mi primera batalla con un Bakugan de verdad!- Dijo Snow emocionado, olvidando por un momento la razón por lo cual pelea.

Serah se rio por la actitud de Snow. A pesar de la situación le pareció tierna y graciosa la manera en como el rubio expresaba su felicidad al ver aparecer a Onix.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Terror volador!- Pithleon lanzo un corte de energía con una cuchilla de su brazo derecho, para después lanzar varias ráfagas de energía a los 2 Bakugan que recibieron los cortes.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Escudo melodiosa!- Lirian toco su arpa, creando unas ondas que sirvieron como escudo y detuvieron el ataque del Bakugan Ventus.

-Haber...Que carta usare...¡Esta! ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada de roca!- Una espada de roca se creo en la mano izquierda de Onix, a la vez que se lanzaba a atacar a Pithleon, haciendo que su poder aumentara en 300G.

-No lo creo ¡Poder activado! ¡Armadura de ofrenda!- Avior se interpuso en el ataque, generando un escudo que detuvo y rompió la espada, mientras su poder aumentaba a 1200G.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Avior con burla.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Remolino silencioso!- Lirian rozo las cuerdas de su arpa con sus dedos, para después generar un remolino desde su mano derecha, haciendo que su poder aumentara a 1300G y el de los oponentes vuelva a la normalidad.

-No tan rápido preciosa ¡Poder activado! ¡Cadena voladora!- La cola de Avior salió y se extendió por completo. Lanzo un relámpago que golpeo el remolino, chocando ambos poderes y generando una explosión.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse del humo generado, pero no solo los afecto a ellos, si no que también la explosión hizo pequeños daños a los almacenes.

-Hay que tener cuidado o podríamos destruir todo el muelle- dijo Snow.

-¿Y crees que a ellos les importa?- Dijo Onix.

-Aun así no debemos dejar que causen mas daño o la gente alrededor podría salir lastimada- dijo Lirian -¡Serah!- Su compañera entendió lo que la Bakugan Aquos quiere que haga.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Melodía marítima!-.

Lirian salto hacia el agua, donde pisaba como si fuera suelo y empezó a tocar su arpa y los Bakugan oponentes se acercaron al agua por la melodía que los atraía allí.

-Maldición...No puedo...Evitarlo- dijo Avior.

-No me gusta...Este sonido...Jessie...has algo- dijo Pithleon desesperado, sintiendo el agua en sus dedos de sus pies.

-¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Zero Aereo!- Al activarse la carta, todos los Bakugan empezaron a flotar -Esta carta portal hace que todo Bakugan que no sea volador flote en el aire, cancelando cualquier poder activo- explico el Gundaliano.

-Snow ¿puedes hacer algo para dejar que gire?- Pregunto Onix, que giraba en el aire y empezaba a marearse.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Gravedad terrestre!-.

Onix se incorporo de golpe, concentrando energía en sus pies, cayo al piso haciendo que la gravedad vuelva a la normalidad y obligando a Pithleon a caer al suelo, a la vez este reducía su poder a 500G.

-Este es un poder que es lo contrario a tu carta portal. Hace que los Bakugan voladores prueben el piso- explico Snow.

-Me sorprende lo bien que peleas junto a Onix para ser su primera batalla juntos- comento Serah.

-Pues no combinamos tan mal...Tal vez estábamos destinados a ser compañeros- dijo Snow con una sonrisa.

-Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza muchacho, estas teniendo suerte- dijo Onix con mirada seria, pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder Jessie- dijo Mason molesto por la desventaja actual -¡Poder activado! ¡Aullido de batalla!-.

Las alas, cabeza y piernas de Avior se extendieron. Lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de energía que se dirigió a Onix.

-¡Poder activa...!- Iba a jugar Snow, pero fue interrumpido.

-Aullido de Batalla es un poder que impide que actives cualquier poder- interrumpió Mason sonriendo.

El ataque golpeo fuertemente a Onix, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la fuerza vital de Snow al 60%, mientras este lanzaba maldiciones en voz baja.

-¡Onix!- Grito Lirian por su compañero, para ver con furia a Avior.

-Y tu sigues- provoco Pithleon.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Híper verde!-.

-¡Este ataque me gusta!- Pithleon empezó a girar a alta velocidad, dirigiéndose a la Bakugan Aquos.

El ataque la golpeo y la devolvió a su forma, mientras la fuerza vital de Serah bajaba a la mitad.

-Esperaba un mayor reto- dijo Mason de manera arrogante, mientras recuperaba a su Bakugan.

-Al final solo son unos debiluchos- dijo Pithleon, también arrogante.

-No dirán eso cuando bajemos la fuerza vital de ambos a 0- dijo Snow molesto.

-Cálmate Snow, solo nos quieren provocar- dijo Onix.

-Onix tiene razón, si caemos en las provocaciones del enemigo solo perderemos. Eso es algo que mi hermana siempre me decía- dijo Serah.

-Tch...Tienen razón, lo lamento- se disculpo el rubio, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Si ya terminamos las aclaraciones. Creo que es hora de contraatacar- dijo Lirian.

-Tienes razón ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la revancha Lirian Aquos!-.

-¡No te fallare Serah!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Demostrémosle nuestra fuerza Onix Subterra-.

-¡En eso te apoyo Snow!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora del segundo acto Pithleon Ventus!-.

-¡Los moleré a golpes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acabemos con esto Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Como quieras Mason!-.

 _-Suerte chicos y ganen-_ les deseo Claire, que seguía escondida detrás de una caja.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Youma estaba apoyado en una pared, esperando a alguien. Se podía ver en el suelo cuerpos de soldados Gundalianos muertos, todos con sus armaduras rotas y varios golpes.

-Si quieres entrenar estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en cualquier momento, pero no uses a mis soldados como entretención, que por mas inútiles que sean los necesito en esta guerra- siseo una voz. Cuando el de sombrero de copa giro la vista a la voz vio de quien provenía, formándole una sonrisa.

-No te desesperes Barodius, siempre puedes contar con que te preste alguno de los míos que son mas útiles- dijo Youma de manera despreocupada. Quien le hablaba era el actual emperador de Gundalia, Barodius.

-Pasemos directo al punto ¿Encontraste a esa persona que buscas?- Pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tus niños están haciendo eso por nosotros- dijo el Bakugan Darkus de Youma -Solo espero que no fracasen o yo mismo me los devorare-.

-El único que puede juzgar aquí es el emperador- dijo Dharak, el Bakugan de Barodius y el mas poderoso de Gundalia.

-Pero no es solo eso a lo que vine- dijo el de traje, atrayendo un poco el interés del emperador -Tengo entendido que desde que comenzó la guerra tienes un nuevo científico. Tengo algo que podría interesarle si esta tan chiflada como espero- una sonrisa macabra apareció en la cara de Barodius.

-Créeme ella es bastante cruel y malvada, sobre todo con los especímenes que captura-.

-¿Ella? ¿Es una mujer?- Youma no se esperaba que el nuevo científico fuera una mujer. Normalmente ese tipo de trabajo no son del agrado de las mujeres, o de las que el conoce.

-Así es, sígueme para que los presente- Barodius camino hacia el laboratorio, seguido de Youma. A la par que los Bakugan de cada uno, aun en su forma esfera se lanzaban miradas retadoras y asesinas.

Cuando entraron al laboratorio una mujer Gundaliana rubia que tenia el cabello atado por atrás en una cola de caballo. Estaba trabajando en lo que parece un tanque monstruoso con ojos, parecía que estaba vivo por que hacia chillidos de dolor a las descargas eléctricas que recibía.

-Kazarina- dijo Barodius el nombre de su científica. Quien al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta para ver que quien la llamo fue su emperador y un sujeto que no conocía. Detuvo su trabajo y se acerco a ellos.

-Es un gusto verlo emperador Barodius- dijo Kazarina, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto -¿Vino para saber el estado actual de Exocor?-.

-Esta vez no- dijo Barodius secamente -Vengo a presentarte a un aliado que tiene algo que podría interesarte. Es un viejo conocido de mi padre y mío. Su nombre es Youma- presento al de traje de copa, quien tenia una sonrisa algo macabra pero a la vez traviesa.

Al escuchar el nombre del otro sujeto el rostro de Kazarina cambio a una de sorpresa total. Un nudo en la garganta se formo y cuando sintió que el aliento le faltaba Youma tomo la palabra.

-Es un gusto conocer a la científica de este laboratorio y a quien Barodius le tenga un gran respeto cuanto maldad se refiere- se saco el sombrero y se inclino respetuosamente hacia ella, tomando una de sus manos y la beso delicadamente.

-...También es un gusto conocer a alguien a quien el emperador confié- respondió Kazarina, alejando su mano bruscamente de Youma.

-Los dejare solos para que hablen y espero que tu participación en esta guerra no sea otro de tus trucos Youma o ya veras...- amenazo Barodius, retirándose del laboratorio y Dharak le lanzo una mirada asesina al Bakugan Darkus de Youma antes de hacer lo mismo.

El silencio reino en el laboratorio durante unos momentos. Kazarina veía seria y fieramente a Youma, como si fuera un animal que invaden su territorio y atacara a su presa para matarlo, mientras Youma solo la veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-De todos los lugares de este planeta...Debo decir que el castillo de Gundalia era el ultimo que espere en verte Kazarina- siseo divertido.

-¿Tu que haces en el planeta?- Pregunto impaciente.

-Asuntos querida, se me escaparon ciertos sujetos y los estoy buscando para devolverlos a donde pertenecen, por ordenes de el obviamente-.

-Si se te escaparon fue por tu incompetencia, de todos modos eso no me interesa, mientras nos ayudes en esta guerra contra Neathia no hare nada para perjudicar tus planes y tu no le dirás nada a el ¿Entendido?- Espeto fríamente furiosa.

-Que carácter...En eso te pareces algo a el- bajo su sombrero hasta que este cubrió sus ojos -No te preocupes rubiecita, no soy un chismoso, menos cuando se que puedes cumplir lo que dices. Solo te diré que no seré la única cara conocida que veras por aquí y mi palabra no funciona en ellos- dijo Youma, lanzándole un pendrai redondo que Kazarina atrapo -Hay esta algo que llamara tu atención- y sin decir otra palabra salió del laboratorio.

-¿Usted conoce a ese hombre señorita Kazarina?- Pregunto Lumagrow Haos, el compañero Bakugan de Kazarina.

-Lo conozco demasiado bien para mi agrado- bufo molesta, devolviéndose a trabajar en el Exocor, quien volvió a chillar al reanudar las descargas en el -Tu me ayudaras a desahogar esta furia que tengo- dijo maliciosamente.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado! ¡Hacha vikinga!-.

Onix tomo el hacha en su espalda y la lanzo a Pithleon, mientras esta se rodeaba de energía en su hoja.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Destructor volador!- Varios espejos de energía aparecieron frente a Pithleon, y este disparo un rayo de energía que los atravesó y choco con el hacha.

Se creo una explosión en el aire que daño otra vez los alrededores, destruyendo algunas cajas, entre ellas las que se ocultaba Claire.

-¿Estas bien Claire?- Pregunto Snow.

-Si...Solo fue un empujón-.

-El dilema entre ayudar a los demás o derrotar al oponente frente a ti es algo siempre presente en toda obra- dijo Jessie con su tono de actor.

-Pues aumentemos ese dilema ¡Poder activado ¡Gran aercules!- Todas las extremidades de Avior se extendieron y las joyas en su cuello empezaron a brillar, señal que cargaba un ataque.

-Snow protégenos de ese ataque y nosotras acabaremos con Avior- pidió Serah.

-De acuerdo ¿crees poder hacerlo Onix?- Pregunto divertido.

-¡Ja! Eh podido con mucho mas- respondió Onix con una sonrisa.

El ataque de Avior se disparo y arrasaba todo lo que cruzaba.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Defensor Gaia!-.

Onix creo un escudo de energía con algunas rocas cubriéndolo y detuvo el ataque de Avior con facilidad y bajo a 600G su poder, para sorpresa de Mason.

-¿Como pudo detener ese ataque con tanta facilidad?-.

-Con la misma facilidad que Avior caerá ¡Poder activado! ¡Sinfonía Final!-

Las cuerdas del arpa de Lirian se extendieron y atraparon a Avior. Lirian empezó a tocar las cuerdas y cada vez que lo hacia descargar eléctricas iban al Bakugan Subterra.

-Esta es la melodía de tu derrota- dijo Lirian, tocando una ultima vez esas notas, creando una explosión en Avior que lo devolvió a su forma esfera y bajo la fuerza vital de Mason a 40%.

-¿Como pude perder tan fácil?- Pregunto Mason indignado.

-Confiarse en la batalla es un error que trae consigo la derrota- dijo Jessie.

-¿Ya puedes dejar de hablar y ayudarme, que esto se volvió un 2 contra 1- dijo Pithleon.

-En circunstancias así solo queda aumentar las apuestas- comenzó a teclear un código para llamar a su armamento.

-¡Armamento Instalado!- Equipo el armamento a Pithleon, que cambio sus alas por este.

-Este tipo tiene el mismo juguete que la chica que enfrento a Camilo- dijo Snow recordando cuando Zenet invoco su armamento.

-No es el único- dijo Serah, tecleando un código de activación.

-Waterpuls Listo- dijo la computadora, haciendo aparecer un armamento azul.

-¡Armamento instalado!-

El armamento se equipo a Lirian, que era como un tubo de gas que se ubica en su espalda, y le dio una mascara que cubre la boca a la Bakugan Aquos y 2 cañones pequeños en los brazos.

-Esta actriz es mas de lo que parece- dijo Jessie viendo el armamento de Lirian -¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Ciclotrón de arma sónica!-.

Las 2 cañones que están arriba de las turbinas dispararon hacia Lirian y Onix. Elevando el poder de Pithleon a 1500G y bajando a 800G el poder de Onix y Lirian que estaban antes en 1200G.

-¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Cañón de mar turbio! -Los 2 cañones de los brazos de Lirian lanzaron una potente ráfaga de agua que choco con el ataque de Pithleon y su poder aumento hasta 1200G.

-Lo lamento pero es insuficiente- el ataque del Bakugan Ventus ganaba mas terreno y parecía que ganaría ese choque. Hasta que Snow intervino

-¡Poder activado! ¡Hacha de guerra!- Onix recupero su hacha y lanzo un corte de energía que combino con el ataque de Lirian y redujo en 300G el poder de Pithleon.

Los ataques generaron una explosión mas fuerte que las anteriores, devolviendo a la forma esfera a todos excepto Onix que se mantuvo firme. Serah casi sale volando por el impacto de no ser por que Snow la sujeto del brazo y Claire choco con un pilar, quedando inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Snow a Claire, a la vez que recupera a Onix.

-Si- ve como el humo aun sigue disperso -Es nuestra oportunidad...Debemos irnos ahora-.

-¿Que? No abandonare esta pelea- dijo Snow.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero si continuamos peleamos quien sabe cuanto mas daño causaremos mientras el tiempo este congelado-.

Snow miro alrededor, habían muchos daños y esa explosión había dejado un cráter. Chasqueo la lengua y tomo a Claire inconsciente entre sus brazos -Vámonos rápido-

Cuando Jessie y Mason fueron capaces de ver, Snow y Serah ya no estaban al igual que la pelinegra, a la vez que el tiempo volvía a su curso normal.

-Escaparon- dijo Mason.

-Optaron por retirarse para evitar mas daños, pero que nobleza- dijo Jessie.

-Pero que cobardes- dijo Pithleon molesto.

* * *

 **(Con los peleadores)**

La misión de Marucho y Fabia había sido un éxito, ahora tenían un método de entrar al interespacio sin ser detectados y sacar a los últimos peleadores que quedaban. Ahora estaban descansando, tomando te cada uno mientras hablaban hasta la llegada de Snow.

-¡Oigan!- Entro gritando a la sala cargando a Claire y Serah estaba detrás de el.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Camilo, viendo a la pelinegra inconsciente.

-Pues estábamos caminando a la dirección que nos dijiste...Todo tranquilo hasta que aparecieron Gundalianos queriendo llevarse a Claire-.

-¿Gundalianos?- Pregunto Fabia -¿Por que querían a esa chica?-.

-Tal vez yo pueda responder eso- dijo Serah, dando un paso adelante.

-¿Serah? ¡Serah!- Fabia corrió y abraso a la pelirosada fuertemente, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Dan.

-Serah es Neathiana al igual que la princesa Fabia- dijo Aranaut -Según me han contado, su hermana era de las mejores soldados del castillo y ella era la única amiga de la princesa-.

-¿Que haces en la tierra?- Pregunto la peliazul, separándose un poco para verla a la cara.

-Te lo diré, pero primero ayuden a la chica-.

-Déjala acostada en ese sillón para ver si tiene algún daño- dijo Shun. Snow acato esa orden y dejo a la pelinegra en el lugar indicado y el ninja analizo con la mirada el cuerpo de Claire en busca de algún daño o incluso sangre -No le veo alguna herida por lo que solo debe de estar inconsciente-.

-Bien, ahora dinos por que a Claire la perseguían los Gundalianos- pidió Camilo.

-También el por que estas aquí- dijo Fabia.

-Y de donde la conoces- dijo Snow

-Bien se los diré- Serah se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, sintiendo como 7 pares de ojos la observaban atentos a lo que diría -No conozco a Claire, solo me dieron una foto de su apariencia y que debía protegerla y por que la buscaban era por que alguien la esta buscando para capturarla o por ultimo matarla-.

-¿Quien es el que la busca y con que propósito?- Pregunto Shun.

-Quien la busca se ve así- les mostro una foto de Youma a los peleadores -Su nombre es Youma y es todo lo que se sobre el-

-Youma- repitió Aranaut, atrayendo la atención de Fabia.

-¿Lo conoces Aranaut?- El Bakugan Haos negó -¿Pero por que llegaría a tales extremos solo para matarla?-.

-Es por que...Su amiga no es humana-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí por este capitulo, la verdad quería terminar esta batalla pero se me ocurrió algo mientras escribía y la deje a media. Ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y les mando saludos a Bat Dragon, Lala Norisu y Gioconda Alvear por comentar el capitulo anterior.**

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y creo que sabes de quien hablaba Youma con Kazarina._

 **Lla Norisu:** _Descuida claro que habrán mas capítulos, solo que tendré que concentrarme cuando subirlos mientras trabajo en mis otras historias._

 **Gioconda Alvear:** _Si quieres participar solo debes mandarme un PM o dejar en los comentarios los datos de tu OC, su apariencia, personalidad tuya y del Bakugan que usaras, su atributo y su apariencia y si quieres nombrar algunos ataques o yo los inventare como prefieras._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten mis otras historias y apóyenlas. CHAO.**


	6. El elemento

**Capitulo 6: El elemento**

* * *

La afirmación que hizo la pelirosa dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes, que les estaba diciendo que Claire no era humana.

-¿Que quieres decir? Explícate mejor por favor- pidió Camilo aun conmocionado por la noticia.

-No se los detalles pero parece que ella pertenece a una raza diferente a los Neathianos, Gundalianos y Vestals. Y que me dijeron que existió antes que estos planetas tuvieran vida en ellos y ahora son una raza exista, y...Claire es descendiente de ellos- explico Serah.

-¿Y quien fue el que te conto sobre eso?- Pregunto Shun.

-Fue uno de los sabios del Castillo y el mas viejo del consejo de Neathia: Alfredo-.

-¿El señor Alfredo?- Fabia realmente estaba sorprendida, sabia que ese anciano era sabio y conocía muchas cosas pero no se imagino algo como eso.

-¿Tan importante es ese anciano?- Pregunto Dan.

-El señor Alfredo es el sabio mas viejo y el mas leal a la corona de Neathia, ha servido fielmente a ella desde que mi bisabuela era la reina- explico Goredem.

-En ese caso no me extraña que sepa muchas cosas sobre el planeta y otras razas- dijo Drago.

-Pero me sorprende que alguien pueda seguir vivo siendo tan viejo, debe de tener buena salud- dijo Jake.

-Es que los Neathianos podemos vivir la mitad de 2 siglos (150 años) o incluso mas- dijo Fabia -Pero si el señor Alfredo sabia esto por que no le dijo a mi hermana sobre esto.

-Era por que no lo sabia...Alguien le pidió esto y le dijo sobre la chica- dijo Serah -Y antes que me pregunten quien fue no tengo idea, no pude entrar en detalles por que tenia prisa pero al volver a Neathia le preguntare-.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Claire aquí en la tierra o la volverían a atacar- dijo Marucho -Lo mejor seria que la lleváramos a Neathia con nosotros, así estaría protegida en el castillo y sabríamos mas de ella y como ayudarle con su memoria- esa ultima frase atrajo la atención de la pelirosa.

-¿Memoria? ¿Acaso tiene amnesia?-.

-Ella llego conmigo a la tierra y perdió sus recuerdos- dijo Leonidas -Y para no llamarla humana, Camilo le dio ese nombre que saco de un videojuego-.

-Era el único que se me ocurrió en ese entonces y ninguno se quejo- se defendió el pelinegro.

-Bueno ¿Quién le dirá las noticias cuando despierte?- Pregunto Aquimos.

-Acepto ir- dijo la voz de Claire que sorprendió a todos y voltearon al sofá en donde estaba -Escuche sobre el viaje a Neathia y voy a ir-.

-Bien por mi no hay problema- dijo Camilo, siendo secundado por Dan y todos los peleadores.

-Yo también voy- dijo Snow, atrayendo la atención de todos -Deje una batalla pendiente con esos 2 y voy a terminarla allá en Neathia...Además no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de viajar a otro mundo-.

-Esto no es como las batallas en el interespacio, aquí se juegan las vidas de todo un planeta- dijo Drago.

-Con mas razón voy a ir. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados si hay gente que necesita ayuda, hare todo lo posible para ayudarlos. Me convertiré en su héroe- dijo Snow firmemente.

Drago analizo al rubio un momento. Ese chico se parecía a Dan, queriendo ayudar a un planeta desconocido solo por que necesitan ayuda y eso era suficiente para aceptarlo pero aun estaba inseguro.

-¿Tienes un compañero Bakugan?-.

-No me llamaría tan rápido su compañero pero puedo hacer equipo con este humano si eso significa ayudar a mi gente- dijo Onix -Además tiene talento, así que si seria útil en la batalla-.

-Entonces bienvenido a bordo Snow- dijo Dan, estrechándole la mano al rubio.

-Ahora solo queda evacuar a los últimos peleadores que quedan en el interespacio y podremos ir a Neathia- dijo Marucho -Como solo nuestros Bakugan puede teletransportarse solo los 5 iremos, mientras ustedes tendrán que esperar- dijo refiriéndose a Camilo, Snow, Serah y Claire.

-Otra vez nos dejan fuera de la acción- bufo Leonidas.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima- dijo Aquimos en broma, pero solo se gano una mirada amenazante de parte del Bakugan Haos.

-Creo que ya hemos descansado suficiente- dijo Dan -Es hora de sacar a todos los chicos que quedan para irnos a derrotar a esos Gundalianos- los 5 hicieron un circulo, tomados de las manos y Aranaut, Aquimos, Goredem y Hawktor los teletransportaron, dejando a los restantes solos en la sala.

-¿De que mas estuvieron hablando aparte del viaje a Neathia?- Pregunto Claire.

Snow, Serah y Camilo se miraron un momento como diciéndose con la mirada "¿quien le dira?"

-Yo lo hare- dijo Serah -De todos modos era mi deber- y tomando una silla se acerco a Claire para contarle lo que le conto a los demás.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Los soldados Neathianos estaban enfrentando al ejercito Gundaliano que lanzo su ataque hace unos momentos, eran liderados por Gill, el peleador Pyrus de los 12 ordenes y mano derecha del emperador Barodius, su aprendiz y leal servidor Airzel que era un peleador Ventus y Kazarina que había llegado recién al campo de batalla, trayendo consigo a los terrícolas hipnotizados y les daba una gran ventaja en la batalla.

Los 3 generales habían llamados a sus Bakugan que eran: Krakis Pyrus, StrikeFlaller Ventus y Lumagrow Haos, quienes habían destrozado el escudo Neathiano por completo.

-Capitán Elright...El primer escudo...- Dijo un Neathiano joven que usaba las ropas del castillo pero sus hombreras eran de color rojo.

-Linus necesito que tomes el elemento, e ir con la princesa Fabia de inmediato- ordeno Elright al joven de nombre Linus.

-¿La princesa señor?-.

-Quizás los peleadores...Que buscaba puedan ayudarnos en esta batalla-.

-¡Ahora!- Linus elevo su mano, mostrando un Bakugan Pyrus -Nio, transpórtanos a la tierra- le pidió a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, aguarda- dijo Nio, para acumular energía. Mientras Linus cambio su apariencia a la de un humano, su cabello era corto al estilo soldado y sus ropas cambiaron a una chaqueta blanca con líneas rojas cerca de los hombros y tenia pantalón color violeta oscuro. Nio termino de cargar energía y teletransporto a los 2 al planeta tierra.

-Buena suerte- les deseo Elright, antes que StrikeFlaller llegara frente a el.

* * *

 **(En el centro de comando del interespacio)**

Mason y Jessie le informaron a Ren sobre la pelea que tuvieron en el muelle y como escaparon.

-Ni para capturar a una persona son capaces de hacerlo bien- dijo Syd.

-Pues si tanto te quejas de lo mal que lo hacemos ¿por que no vas tu la próxima vez?- Dijo Mason desafiante.

-Tal vez lo haga- al terminar de decir eso una imagen se muestra en la pantalla: eran Shun y Linus -Oye Ren deberías revisar esto- el de piel negra, al ver la imagen su expresión cambio a la de una seria -¡Ja! Que bueno es tu sistema de seguridad chico listo. Gran error- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Siempre me causas jaquecas Shun- dijo Ren -Jessie vienes conmigo, ustedes 2 se quedaran aquí a esperar-.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-.

-Por que lo mejor para combatir a un peleador Ventus como Shun es otro peleador Ventus-.

-Parece que mis apariciones en la obra no dejan de aumentar- dijo Jessie.

Ambos fueron teletransportados, apareciendo arriba de un edificio cibernético donde están Shun y Linus.

* * *

 **(Minutos después en la sala fuera del interespacio)**

Serah le conto a Claire todo lo que sabia de ella, que no era humana, que Youma la perseguía y que era descendiente de una raza alienígena ya extinta. Eso dejo sin palabras a la pelinegra que tardo unos momentos en recuperarse.

-Si no soy humana ¿por que me parezco a ellos?- Pregunto Claire.

 **-** Hay alienígenas que no son muy diferentes de apariencia que los humanos, solo tienen pequeños cambios, como los Vestals- dijo Serah -También hay otros que pueden cambiar su apariencia para parecerse a los humanos, como Los Gundalianos y los Neathianos-.

 **-** ¿Dices que esa no es tu verdadera apariencia?- Pregunto Leonidas.

 **-** No, pero tampoco se aleja mucho a la que tengo-.

-¿Podría mostrárnosla?- Pregunto Snow.

-Snow- reprendió Camilo -No creo que quiera mostrárnosla así que no la presiones por favor-.

En ese instante llegaron Dan, Fabia, Marucho y Jake junto a un grupo de chicos que eran los peleadores restantes.

-De acuerdo, ahora vayan a sus casas- dijo Drago a los chicos.

-Si Drago- respondieron todos, retirándose del lugar.

-¿Como puedes tener mas fama que yo?- Pregunto Dan, que por un momento lo admiraban a el pero cuando Drago aparecía le prestaban atención al Bakugan.

-No te quejes, ahora ya no hay nadie en el interespacio-

-Parece que les fue bien- dijo Camilo.

-Ahora el interespacio Bakugan esta vacío, Ren y su grupo ya no podrán llevarse a mas personas para usarlos como soldados- dijo Marucho.

-Oh si hermano, ahora solo falta que vayamos a Neathia para acabar con esta guerra- dijo Aquimos.

-¿Donde están Shun y Hawktor?- Pregunto Goredem.

-Todavía no llegan- respondió Serah.

-Es raro, ellos son de los primeros en estar presentes- dijo Jake, y como si lo hubiera invocado, Shun apareció, cargando a Linus que estaba herido.

-Shun- Fabia camino hasta el y vio a quien traía -¡Linus! ¿Qué le paso?- Dijo preocupada.

-Primero llevémoslo a un lugar para que descanse- dijo el ninja.

-Hay una sala medica que usamos en casos de emergencia- dijo Marucho -hay podríamos llevarlo, esta en la parte final del edificio-

Shun llevo a Linus al lugar que le indico Marucho , tenia el brazo derecho del Neathiano en su cuello, mientras usaba sus manos para que no se, realmente fue una batalla difícil que tuvieron contra Ren y Jessie.

Una vez que llego lo acostó en la camilla que había, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás llegaban.

-¿Ahora nos vas a decir quien es el y por que esta así?- Pregunto Dan.

-Yo puedo responderte lo primero- dijo Fabia -El es Linus, un caballero del castillo-.

-Dijo que tenia algo que entregarte princesa- dijo Hawktor -Pero Ren apareció y nos desafío a un combate doble, perdimos y el perdió a su compañero Nio-.

-¿Perdió a Nio?- Pregunto Fabia sorprendida.

-¿Como pudo perder a su compañero Bakugan?- Pregunto Camilo.

-El sistema del interespacio tiene una funcionalidad: Si derrotas al Bakugan del oponente y el tuyo lo supera por mas de 500G, el Bakugan perdedor se va al peleador que gano- explico Marucho.

-Como un trofeo- gruño molesto Leonidas.

Fabia comenzó a llamar al peleador Pyrus, quien al escuchar como lo llamaban empezó a despertar de a poco, viendo a todo los peleadores atentos a el.

-Princesa...Fabia- dijo con esfuerzo, intentado levantar la mano para apoyarse, pero fue sujeta por la princesa, que tenia una mirada preocupada por el caballero del castillo.

-Linus que bueno que ya estas despierto- dijo con un tono reconfortante -Oh Linus- su tono sonó preocupante por las heridas que el joven tenia, pero ese tono puso a Shun algo molesto, pero lo oculto por que no era el momento de molestarse y sin saber el por que.

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Descuida estas seguro con nosotros ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?-.

-Lo siento mucho...Se suponía que lo protegería y se lo entregaría pero...Lo perdí- su voz era cansada y angustiante por haber fallado.

-¿Que perdiste que?-.

-Se trata del elemento...Ahora los enemigos lo tienen-.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Shun, lo que sea ese elemento debe ser algo importante como para preocuparse por que los enemigos lo tengan.

-¿Por que dijiste que Neathia estaba perdida cuando perdiste a Nio?- Pregunto Hawktor.

-¿Un minuto quien es Nio?- Pregunto Jake confuso.

-X2- dijo Snow, igual que Jake.

-¿Perdida?- Susurro Marucho, analizando lo que trataba de decirles el joven caballero.

-¿El elemento?- Repitió Dan.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Camilo, pero antes que cualquier pregunta fuera contestada, Linus se quedo inconsciente por el agotamiento.

-¡Linus!- Lo llamo Fabia angustiante.

-Debe de estar cansado- dijo Serah -Por ahora dejémoslo descansar- se acerco a su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Llamare a Julie para que venga y lo cuide- dijo Marucho, sacando su celular y marcando el numero de la chica.

-Mientras tanto explícanos que es el elemento- dijo Shun, que estaba cansado de como llamaba Fabia al peleador Pyrus, pero desconocía el porque.

-De acuerdo, síganme- dijo Fabia, retirándose de la habitación, seguido de todos.

* * *

 **(En la nave de Kazarina)**

Ella, junto a Gill y Airzel le dieron su informe al emperador Barodius, quien no estaba contento al no encontrar el elemento.

 _-Tontos incompetentes-_ dijo Barodius molesto _-Veo que no entienden que fallar no es una opción, debo tener el poder que existe dentro del elemento-._

-¡Señor!- Dijeron los 3 generales al unísono, cortando la conversación.

-La actitud de tu emperador de agrada, casi me recuerda al nuestro de no ser que el es mucho mas cruel que Barodius- dijo una voz que era la misma que se presento frente a Ren y su equipo durante la batalla de Camilo vs Zenet.

-¿Que haces aquí una rata como tu Geitz?- Pregunto Maliciosamente la rubia.

La figura de la voz salió: mostrando a un joven alto de 20 años y tenia una figura musculosa, tenia cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, usaba una chaqueta café oscuro y ligeramente andrajosa con recortes de café claro y bordes afilado, además de una playera morada debajo de la chaqueta de color negra, pantalones también café y en la parte de la chaqueta donde esta el corazón hay un símbolo de plata que es la Cabeza de Dharak.

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda así que vine como polisón, pero veo que no era necesaria mi ayuda, pero disfrute del espectáculo- dijo Geitz.

-Que seas parte de la guardia personal no te da derecho a subirte a mi nave sin permiso niño- gruño Kazarina.

-Cálmate o le diré a tu ya sabes quien sobre lo que haces- sonrió arrogante al ver como la Gundaliana rubia se tensaba -¡Jajaja! Debiste ver como te pusiste-.

-Eres muy molesto, agradece que no te elimino ahora-.

-En una pelea estarían perdiendo- dijo el Bakugan Subterra de Geitz.

-Te reto a que pongas a prueba tus palabras- reto Lumagrow.

-Aunque me gustaría aceptar tu reto hoy no puedo...Tengo una misión en otro planeta y saldré en unas horas- dijo Geitz.

-Pues espero no verte en mucho tiempo- dijo Kazarina cruzada de brazos.

-Sabes que no será así vieja amiga- dijo Geitz, adentrándose al la nave, pero se detuvo a medio camino y miro por encima del hombro a la rubia -Y Kazarina, si fuera tu rezaría porque nunca se enterara de esto, a pesar de lo que digan otras personas no soy chismoso, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que es muy difícil poder ocultarle algo por mucho tiempo- expreso con sonrisa arrogante y siniestra, retomando su camino y provocando que Kazarina gruñera.

* * *

 **(En la tierra)**

Todos a excepción de Marucho, que estaba en la habitación de Linus junto a Julie que había llegado, cuidándolo estaban escuchando la explicación de Fabia, les explico a todos que era el elemento, su poder y para que podrían utilizarlo los Gundalianos.

-Y si es tan poderoso ¿por que no lo usaron en su guerra para tener ventaja sobre los Gundalianos?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-No podíamos arriesgar a perder el elemento que estaba dentro de Nio, por lo que solo hacíamos que combatiera en situaciones de crisis- respondió Fabia.

-¿Y como algo tan poderoso termino dentro de ese Bakugan?- Pregunto Jake.

-Me dijeron que era un deber que tenían los antepasados de Nio que protegían el elemento en su interior y se lo legaban a sus sucesores hasta llegar a el-.

-Un deber familiar- resumió Snow.

-¿Ahora entienden por que es tan importante que lo recuperemos?-.

-Si, si esos bobos Gundalianos ponen sus manos en el, Neathia esta frita- dijo Jake.

-No, no solo Neathia- negó la peliazul -Los Gundalianos no se detendrán hasta gobernarlo todo-.

-¡Todos!- El grito de Julie llamo la atención de todos -¡Es Linus!-.

-Tranquilo Linus- dijo Marucho, sujetando del brazo al Neathiano, quien intentaba levantarse.

-Necesitas descansar- pidió Julie.

-Déjenme en paz...Debo arreglarlo todo es mi culpa- dijo el peleador Pyrus, aun exhausto.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto Shun, apareciendo junto a los demás.

-Linus esta delirando, dice que tiene ir tras los Gundalianos el solo y recuperar el elemento- dijo Aquimos -Pero si apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Dile que se relaje antes que se lastime-.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Pregunto Jake.

-Julie tiene razón Linus, tienes que descansar ahora mismo- ordeno Fabia.

-Lo siento princesa pero ni siquiera...Usted puede detenerme-.

-Linus por favor espera...- Intento persuadirlo Aranaut.

-Perder a mi compañero Bakugan y el elemento justo frente a mis ojos...- Con esas palabras, Camilo se sintió identificado con Linus, entendía como se sentía por que el también paso por ese dolor cuando perdió a Leonidas -...Debo recuperarlos...Antes de...- En ese momento se desplomo, al mismo tiempo que caía un collar en forma de diamante y con el símbolo Pyrus, pero fue atrapado por Camilo que evito que tocara el suelo.

-Entiendo como te sientes- dijo Camilo -El dolor y la frustración de perder a tu compañero frente a ti y no poder hacer nada, conozco el sentimiento- miro a Leonidas mientras decía esto -Así que te prometo que lo recuperaremos- la mirada que tenia en esos momentos era una llena de determinación y firmeza.

-Y no es solo por ti- dijo Leonidas -La libertad de Neathia y de todo el universo esta en juego, si el universo es conquistado o desaparece ya no podre disfrutar libremente de mis batallas y esta guerra habrá sido en vano. Además, no puedo dejar a un Bakugan solo, menos cuando se como debe sentirse al estar apartado de su compañero- la voz de Leonidas transmitía determinación y confianza.

Linus miraba a Camilo y Leonidas asombrado, no creía que ellos 2 se estaban arriesgando no solo para salvar el universo, si no por el y Nio. En ese momento Julie recogió el collar que se le había caído y lo miraba con interés.

-¿Que es esto?-.

-Es la identificación de los caballeros del castillo, también es...Un símbolo entre de la hermandad del peleador y su Bakugan- explico Linus.

-Linus puedes contar con nosotros- dijo Dan -Traeremos de vuelta a Nio por ti, también te lo prometo amigo ¿verdad Drago?-.

-Por supuesto- apoyo el Dragonoid -Nio Zigzand suena como un valiente y noble Bakugan, estoy ansioso por conocerlo-

-También suena que es muy fuerte y que seria un gran rival y aliado- dijo el Bakugan Haos.

Linus volvió a sorprenderse ante esas palabras del líder de los peleadores, pero aun se encontraba indeciso en confiar en ellos o no. Fue cuando la voz de Fabia lo aclaro.

-¡Vamos Linus! Tienes que confiar en Dan y en los peleadores-,

-Si de acuerdo- acepto el caballero de Neathia, confiando en que ellos recuperarían a su compañero.

-¡Si!- Festejo Dan -Perfecto, manos a la obra, vamos al interespacio Bakugan a ajustar cuentas-.

Fue un "Si" en coro, apoyado por todos que se animaron a pelear, siendo Shun el único que no grito por su actitud calmada.

-Debemos actuar rápido, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubran el secreto de Nio-.

Y sin mas tiempo que perder Camilo coloco a Linus a sentarse en la cama, y todos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al interespacio, dejando solos a Claire por no tener un Bakugan, Julie y Linus.

* * *

 **(En el interespacio)**

Los peleadores una vez llegaron al interespacio, intentaron planear como recuperar a Nio, pero Dan con su carácter salió del escondite, ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos, siendo seguido por Camilo.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos exactamente?- Pregunto Camilo a Dan que corrían, siendo acompañados por Snow y los demás.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- y por segunda vez en el día, como si escucharan las palabras de los peleadores, se abrió un portal frente a Dan, y al verlo tan cerca intento detenerse, pero fue empujado por los demás, entrando todos juntos y cayendo al suelo, con excepción de Fabia, Serah y Shun, que se apartaron antes de caerse, siendo solo: Dan, Camilo, Snow, Marucho y Jake los que se cayeron.

-Eso dolió- se quejo Camilo, y al alzar la vista vio que ahora estaban en una arena de combate -¿Como llegamos aquí?-.

-Eso es gracias a mi trampa, bola de tontos- dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a Syd -¿Creyeron que no haríamos nada cuando abrieron el sistema de seguridad?- Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez- respondió Dan levantándose.

-Vinieron todos a recuperar su preciado Bakugan- dijo con burla, mostrándoles la esfera de Nio que estaba sellada y sin color -¿O acaso están aquí por el secretito que esconde este pequeñín tengo razón?-.

-Tiene a...- Hablo Fabia.

-...Nio con el- termino Aranaut.

-¡Syd! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto Ren desde las gradas de la arena.

-Desaparece, esto no es asunto tuyo Ren-.

-Tu nos devolverás a Nio, quieras o no- dijo Camilo.

-¿Y tu me vas a obligar? No pienses que por haber derrotado a Zenet eres mejor que nosotros chico- dijo Syd, intentando provocar a Camilo.

-Ya lo escuchaste payaso, entréganoslo ahora- exigió Dan.

-Si quieren recuperar a su amiguito, entonces ustedes tontos tendrán que enfrentarme en la arena- señalo Syd a Dan.

-Como quieras- acepto Camilo -Pero yo seré tu oponente-.

-Tu no me interesas, yo quiero enfrentarme a Kuso- rechazo Syd la pelea contra Camilo.

-No sabia que nos tuvieras tanto miedo como para enfrentarnos- provoco Leonidas al peleador Pyrus.

-Syd no puedo dejarte que hagas esto- intervino Ren, saltando hasta su amigo.

-Te dije que no te entrometieras Ren- dijo molesto y cansado de las interferencias del peleador Darkus.

-Tengo una mejor idea ¿Qué tal si nos enfrentan a Camilo y a mi ustedes 2?- Propuso Dan -así será mas rápido patearles el trasero y recuperar a Nio-.

-Me parece buena idea- acepto Syd.

-No puedo dejar que hagas esta tontería, pero como no me escucharas tendré que pelear contigo para que no perdamos- acepto Ren.

-Parece que pelearemos juntos Drago, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Leonidas.

-Confió en tu Leonidas- dijo Drago.

Los 4 se posicionaron en sus esquinas para la pelea, mientras los demás se iban a las gradas para ver la pelea y rezar que Dan Y Camilo ganen. Mientras en el aire se veían las chispas de intensidad en la arena.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí el sexto capitulo, que la verdad estaba inspirado por lo que decidi trabajar en ello mas pronto, además empezare a trabajar en el tercer capitulo de mi fic de Saint Seiya por lo que quería subir otro de este para no dejarlo tan abandonado, también les invito a verlo y dejen su review. El nombre del anciano que menciono Serah es un homenaje a mi tata que en paz descanse, que buscaba el nombre y no se me ocurrió otro.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, pues Aranaut no es alguien fácil de hacer hablar por lo que por ahora no creo que reconozca de donde conoce a Youma por que delataría su mentira que ya sabes cual es._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegra que estés emocionado amigo y no te preocupes, yo cuando empiezo algo lo termino, no se cuanto dure este fic pero lo voy a terminar y ya saldrá. También use la frase que me dijiste en el PM y espero haberla usado bien._

 **CarolRamos22:** _Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten mis otras historias y apóyenlas. CHAO.**


	7. Un Nuevo Poder

**Capitulo 7: Un Nuevo Poder**

* * *

Shun y los demás veían desde las gradas como Dan y Camilo se preparaban para enfrentar a Syd y Ren. Solo derrotándolos podrían traer de vuelta a Nio.

-Espero que Dan el galán y su amigo ganen- dijo Jake.

-Claro que ganaran, ellos son profesionales en las batallas- dijo Snow.

-Pero enfrentar a un Gundaliano no es cosa fácil- dijo Lirian -Nosotros apenas pudimos con ellos cuando los enfrentamos en el muelle-.

-Ahora lo veremos- dijo Shun, prestando toda su atención a la pelea que va a comenzar.

-¡Los vamos a derrotar por mas de 500 puntos!- Dijo Dan -¡Y después te voy a quitar a Nio!-.

-Deja que sea el primero en lanzar Dan- pidió Camilo, cosa que acepto el castaño.

-No bajes la guardia Syd- aconsejo Ren.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hay que ganar Omega Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡De eso no lo dudes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No podemos fallar Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡No te decepcionare Ren!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Recuperaremos a Nio!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Te aplastare Drago!-

Ante la presencia del Dragón echo de rubíes todos se sorprendieron, ese no era el Bakugan Pyrus que querían ver.

-¡Ese no es Nio!- Exclamo Camilo.

-¿Por que haces trampa y cambias sucia rata?- Pregunto Dan molesto.

-¿De que estas hablando peleador?- Respondió Syd con burla -Jamás dije que pelearía con Nio-.

-¿Que?-.

-Antes, Rubanoid y yo ajustaremos cuentas contigo-.

-O podemos continuar hasta aplastar a Drago y a ti de una vez por todas- dijo Rubanoid.

-Al menos no eres tan impulsivo como para lanzar a Nio- dijo Ren, que en el fondo estaba aliviado.

-Es hora de acerté pagar por cada comentario presuntuoso que me as echo- dijo Syd -¡Poder Activado: Colmillo Coruntum!- Rubanoid disparo diamantes de energía roja desde sus dedos que eran esquivados por el dúo de dragones, mientras su poder aumentaba a 1200G.

-Nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Dan, sacando una carta -¡Poder activado: Llamarada de Dragón!- Drago lanzo una fuerte llamarada que impacto con Rubanoid, cancelando su poder.

-¡Poder activado: Fibra Voltaje!- Unos relámpagos morados salieron desde los cuernos de Linehalt que se dirigían a Drago, pero Leonidas se interpuso.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Omega!- Se rodeo con sus alas, deteniendo los relámpagos sin problema.

-¡Tu oponente seré yo!- Dijo Leonidas retadoramente.

-¡Poder activado: Garra Omega!- Las garras de Leonidas se iluminaron, y fue a atacar a Linehalt,

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina Oscura!- El Bakugan Darkus junto sus manos, y al separarlas se creo una lanza de energía, con la que empezó a luchar contra Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de Rubíes!- Activo Syd, al mismo tiempo que pequeños rubíes salían de las alas de Rubanoid y rodeaban a Drago, empezando a dispararle.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Homer!- Drago empezó a brillar de un aura roja, y bloqueaba los disparos con sus manos, y con una velocidad muy superior a la que tenia antes destruyo los rubíes.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Rubanoid.

-¡Y aun tenemos mas! ¡Poder activado: Tornado Firme!- El cuerpo de Drago se cubrió de un manto llamas y se lanzo hacia Rubanoid, y en ese momento las llamas bajaron hasta la cintura del Bakugan Pyrus y crearon un tornado de fuego atrás suyo, dándole mas impulso y elevando su poder a 1300G.

El ataque golpeo a Rubanoid, haciéndolo caer al suelo fuertemente y bajando su poder a 500G.

-¡Rubanoid!- Grito Linehalt, pero esa distracción le permitió a Leonidas golpearlo en la cara con sus garras.

-¡No te distraigas!- Planeaba darle otro golpe, pero Linehalt se cubrió con su lanza.

-¿Que clase de Bakugan eres?- Pregunto Linehalt -No eres como Drago y los demás, siento una gran oscuridad en tu interior ¿acaso eres un Bakugan oscuro?-.

-No se de que estas hablando, pero no me interesa responder esa pregunta- Leonidas le dio una patada, alejándose de el.

-¡No te distraigas Linehalt!- Dijo Ren -¡Poder activado: Rompedor Razen!- Otros relámpagos salieron de Linehalt, pero estos emanaban de sus manos y de las gemas verde de sus hombros y pecho, golpeando y electrocutando al Bakugan Haos.

-¡Leonidas!- Grito Camilo alarmado.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Galáctico!- Drago cargo una cantidad de fuego, que después libero en una bola de fuego e impacto a Linehalt, haciéndolo caer.

-¿Estas bien Leonidas?- Pregunto el Dragonoid a su compañero.

-Si...Es vergonzoso que hayas tenido que salvarme- dijo Leonidas, reincorporándose -Pero aun así gracias-.

-Hasta ahora van bien en la batalla- dijo Marucho.

-Pero no pueden bajar la guardia- dijo Fabia.

-Parece que van a hacer algo- dijo Onix.

-Es hora de aumentar el calor- dijo Syd, tecleando un código de activación.

-Arma Destracon lista-. dijo la computadora del Bakupod.

-¡Muy bien, armamento instalado!-

Al equiparse el armamento, las alas de Rubanoid fueron reemplazadas por unas anguilas de rubíes, que sus cabezas eran parecidas a las de Rubanoid.

Ren vio la acción de su compañero y lo imito.

-Boomix listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento era un gran cañón de largo alcance que se coloco en el hombro izquierdo de Linehalt.

-Veo que también tienen esos juguetes- dijo Leonidas, recordando el armamento de Zenet.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!- Apunto con el cañón a Leonidas, disparando una gran ráfaga de energía.

-¡Poder activado: Estallido Eléctrico de Dragón!- Leonidas respondió con un poderoso relámpago que choco con el disparo del armamento, debatiendo que ataque será el mas fuerte.

-¡Drago hay que ayudar a Camilo y Leonidas!- Dijo Dan, y cuando su compañero iba a hacerlo, fue interceptado por Rubanoid.

-¿Y tu adonde vas?-.

-No crean que se salvaran de nosotros- dijo Syd en burla -¡Poder de armamento activado: Arma Destracon!-.

Las cabezas pequeñas dispararon varios láseres que golpeaban directamente a Drago, quien se defendía, pero no podía contrarrestarlos.

-¡Van a perder!- Exclamo Fabia preocupada, ninguno de los 2 parecía que resistirían por mucho tiempo.

Y finalmente sucedió, los ataques de Linehalt y Rubanoid superaron a Leonidas y Drago, devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera, bajando la vida de Dan y Camilo a 40%.

-Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció eso bobos?- Dijo Syd con burla, recuperando a Rubanoid, sucediendo lo mismo con Ren, pero este estaba tranquilo.

-¿Como estas Leonidas?- Pregunto Camilo, recogiendo a su compañero.

-Molesto, ahora si me hicieron enfadar- dijo Leonidas.

-Hay que pensar en un plan- opino Drago.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Camilo -Cambiemos de oponente, así podríamos confundirlos y hacer menos dificultoso los combates-.

-Me parece un buen plan- dijo Dan.

-Es hora de continuar- dijo Syd confiado -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Terminemos de una vez Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡No podría estas mas de acuerdo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A ganar Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Esta vez no fallaremos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hay que seguir así Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Omega Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡No habrá una segunda victoria para ustedes!-.

-Veremos si lo que dices es cierto- reto el rubio -¡Poder activado: Plato Escarlata!-.

Unas gemas salieron de la espalda de Rubanoid y rodearon a Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Omega!- Leonidas empujo a Drago, sacándolo del circulo de gemas y recibió los relámpagos que emanaron de estas, pero gracias a su escudo no recibió mucho daño.

-¡Quítate! ¡Mi único oponente es Drago!- Rugió Rubanoid.

-Pues lo lamento, pero ahora te enfrentaras a mi-.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Syd- dijo Ren -No importa a quien nos enfrentemos, siempre que podamos derrotarlos-.

-¡Cállate Ren!-.

-¡Poder activado: Bestia Salvaje!- El cuerpo de Leonidas brillo de color amarillo y de un solo golpe de sus garras derribo a Rubanoid.

-¡Rubanoid!- Exclamo Syd, viendo como su compañero Bakugan se levantaba, solo para recibir una descarga de golpes del Bakugan Haos.

-¡Poder activado: Rompehielos!- Linehalt creo una tormenta, que de esta comenzaron a caer fragmentos gigantes de hielo al campo de batalla., que obligo a Drago y Leonidas esquivarlos.

-¡Dan has algo!- Pidió Drago.

-¡Ahora amigo! ¡Poder activado: Escudo Híper Hélix!-.

Drago volvió a iluminarse, y de un rugido, destruyo todos los fragmentos de hielo que caigan y lanzo una poderosa llamarada a Linehalt, que la recibió de lleno.

-¡Bien! En este round van a ganar- festejo Snow al ver como iba el combate.

-No cuentes las montañas antes de verlas- dijo Onix.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Tormenta de Rubíes!- La arena fue envuelta en un domo de rubíes, al mismo tiempo, Rubanoid recuperaba sus fuerzas.

-¿Que es esto?- Se pregunto Leonidas que estaba confundido, al igual que Dan, Drago y Camilo.

-Esta carta portal no solo eleva el nivel de poder de Rubanoid, también permite la activación del armamento nivel 2- explico Syd -Así que abrochen sus cinturones- comenzó a teclear su código para llamar a su armamento.

-Esto se complicara mas- dijo Camilo, viendo como el armamento se equipaba en Rubanoid denuevo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Arma Destracon Biker!-.

-¡Esto es por interferir en mi combate contra Drago!-.

3 De las anguilas del armamento salieron al campo flotando, rodeando desde 3 ángulos distintos a Leonidas y disparándole potentes láseres.

-¡Oh no! ¡Leonidas!- Grito Camilo, mas alarmado que antes.

-¡Espera...!- Drago fue a ayudar a su compañero, pero Linehalt lo intercepto.

-No te dejare ir-.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de Oscuridad!- El Bakugan Darkus vatio sus alas, generando una ráfaga de aire oscura que tenia ciertos destellos blancos como si fueran nieve.

-¡Poder activado: Reflector Ardiente!- Drago genero un delgado escudo de llamas que bloqueo el ataque de Linehalt y devolvió la fuerza de impacto, pero Linehalt alcanzo a esquivarlo hábilmente.

-¡Resiste Leonidas!- Camilo veía como su compañero era afectado por los láseres que lo golpeaban, y este no podía moverse.

-Al final solo eres un debilucho- dijo Syd -Mejor apártate y deja que acabemos con Kuso- Rubanoid iba a dar por terminado el combate, pero la voz de Leonidas lo interrumpió.

-No perderé...No le fallare a Linus-.

-¿Que tanto balbuceas?- Pregunto el Bakugan Pyrus.

-Prometí que llevaría a Nio de regreso con el...Y voy a cumplirlo- Los ojos del Bakugan Haos mostraban una gran determinación en ganar y cumplir con su promesa.

-Ambos lo prometimos y ambos lo haremos- dijo el pelinegro -¡Poder activado: Luz Maldita!-.

Leonidas genero una gran cantidad de luz que cegó a los Bakugan y todos quienes veían la pelea, la luz era tan fuerte que destruyo a las anguilas que lo atacaban y deshizo el domo de rubíes, bajando la fuera de Linehalt a 450G y de Rubanoid a 500G.

-¿Como hacer eso?- Exclamo Syd confundido ante tal poder.

-¡Poder activado: Eliminador Omega!-

Leonidas se inclino y lanzo su mas poderoso ataque, subiendo su poder hasta 950G, mas que suficiente para derrotar a Rubanoid, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la vida de Syd al 20%.

-¡Mis habilidades son la bomba!- Exclamo Camilo feliz por haber ganado, recuperando a Leonidas.

-¡Lo consiguió!- Exclamo Snow.

-¡Si!- Dijo Serah, contenta y sorprendida de esa victoria

-No lo entiendo...Lo ataque con el poder del armamento en nivel 2... ¿Cómo perdí ante ese Bakugan que es mas débil que Drago?- Pregunto Syd confundido y molesto.

-Leonidas no podrá tener la fuerza de Drago- dijo Ren -Pero si tiene un potencial oculto y una fuerte determinación, eso es lo que le propino la victoria-.

-¡Es nuestro turno de ganar Drago!- Dijo Dan emocionado, no se iba a quedar atrás de su amigo, así que tecleo un código en su Bakupod.

-Jetcor listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento se equipo a Drago, mostrando que era uno que se equipaba a sus alas. Tenia 2 cañones adelante y 2 lentes verdes en medio de ambas alas.

Ren supo que su situación era peligrosa, por lo que llamo a su armamento y se lo equipo a Linehalt.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Jetcor Delta!- Los 2 cañones se cargaron unos segundos de energía, y después dispararon potentes ráfagas de energía.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

Linehalt disparo al ataque de Drago, chocando ambos ataques pero el Bakugan Darkus, aun con su armamento, no tenia toda sus fuerzas debido al poder que uso Leonidas antes de derrotar a Rubanoid, por lo que el ataque del Bakugan Pyrus lo supero sin problemas, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la fuerza vital de Ren al 35%.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es!- Festejo Dan, recuperando a Drago.

-¡Genial!- Celebro Jake, siendo apoyado por Marucho, Snow y Serah, Shun y Fabia solo veían la victoria de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio Drago? ¿Tu también?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Se lo que piensas, a mi tampoco me agrado la idea de usar un armamento al principio- admitió -Pero es un gran apoyo en las peleas y también te serviría uno-.

-Admito que son algo interesantes pero estoy bien así-.

-Esto no se quedara así peleadores, ganare cueste lo que cueste- juro Syd.

-¡Vamos a ver dijo el ciego!- Respondió Camilo.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Terminemos con esto Drago!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos ganar Rubanoid!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Un ultimo esfuerzo Leo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No hay que perder Linehalt!-.

-¡Poder consecutivo activado: Plato Escarlata y Rojo profundo!-.

Otra vez las gemas rodearon a Drago, Leonidas iba a ayudar pero Linehalt no se lo permitió.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo Gigan!- Linehalt elevo los brazos, sus alas comenzaron a emanar energía morada que se fueron a sus brazos y los bajo rápidamente, generando 2 discos hacia Leo, que impactaron y derribaron al Bakugan dragón.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes...?-.

-¡Poder activado: Reflector Ardiente!- Drago se protegió del ataque de Rubanoid, devolviéndoselo y este retrocedió y se quedo algo aturdido.

-¡Armamento instalado!- Y Rubanoid se equipo por tercera vez el armamento.

-¿No te cansas de lo mismo siempre?- Pregunto Dan.

-¡Silencio! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Arma de Destracon Briner!-.

Las anguilas en su espalda dispararon desde lejos láseres desde sus bocas. Drago se cruzo de brazos, protegiéndose del ataque.

-Ríndete Drago, estas acabado- dijo Rubanoid.

-Dan, una ayudita-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Híper Hélix!- Drago brillo, y separando sus brazos, detuvo el ataque de Rubanoid, devolviéndoselos y lanzando una llamarada derribo al Bakugan echo de rubíes.

-¿Por que no funcionan mis ataques?- Pregunto Rubanoid desconcertado.

-Syd, si trabajamos juntos...- Dijo Ren fue interrumpido por Syd.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Seré yo quien obtenga la victoria y lleve este trofeo al emperador!- Saco de su chaqueta la esfera de Nio, que brillo y volvió a su color rojo original, dejando entendido que ya no estaba sellado -¿Que pasa?-.

-¿Acaso ya se abrió?- Exclamo Ren.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- Pregunto Syd a Ren -Se ha abierto para mi-

-¿De que hablas...?-.

-¿No te das cuenta? Es el elemento, es lo que no sabias, lo a ocultado estando cerrado-.

-No necesitamos eso Syd, puedo vencerlos solo- dijo Rubanoid.

-Usarlo garantiza mi victoria-.

-Parece que finalmente van a sacar a Nio- dijo Leonidas, que había escuchado la discusión del albino y el rubio.

-¡No lo hagas!- Ren intento detener a Syd, pero era tarde.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nio Zigzand Pyrus!-.

Nio finalmente apareció en el campo, ante la sorpresa de todos y alivio de Dan y Camilo, cosa compartida por sus compañeros.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de recuperarlo- dijo Camilo -¿Listo todo el mundo?- Recibió un "Si" de sus 3 amigos.

-Al fin venceré a Drago- dijo Syd con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Nio empezó a emanar un aura extraña en todo su cuerpo -¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-.

El aura que emanaba genero una luz tan brillante como el ataque que uso Leonidas con anterioridad, obligando a los espectadores a cubrirse los ojos.

-¡No otra vez!- Se quejo Onix.

-¡Esto se esta volviendo costumbre hermano!- Secundo Aquimos.

Nio camino un poco, hasta quedar en medio de la arena. Allí expandió su aura alrededor, Drago, al no estar seguro de lo que pasaba se alejo, pero Leonidas fue atrapado en esa aura.

-¿Que pasa...?- Pregunto, antes de ser cubierto por completo de esa aura.

-¡Leo no!- Exclamo Camilo.

* * *

 **(En un lugar desconocido)**

Cuando Leonidas abrió los ojos, vio varias imágenes. En ellas habían varios Bakugan, en otras habían explosiones en terrenos y zonas de guerra. Leonidas no entendía que hacia allí.

-¿Que es todo esto?-.

-Al fin nos conocemos- dijo una voz frente suyo, cuando vio de donde venia, vio que era Nio quien le hablaba, al mismo tiempo de que sus miradas cruzaron, las imágenes desaparecieron.

-Nio ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto el Bakugan Haos.

-Leonidas, es nuestro destino al fin conocernos- dijo Nio.

-¿Nuestro destino?- Repitió confundido.

-Si- fue lo único que respondió -Hasta ahora a sido mi responsabilidad y la de mi familia proteger el elemento, pero a llegado la hora de entregártelo a ti- una esfera de energía salió del cuerpo del Bakugan Pyrus y se iba acercando a Leonidas.

-¿Que?- Exclamo ¿por que le confiaban algo tan importante a el?

-El pueblo de Neathia cuenta contigo-.

-Espera...¿Por que yo y no otro Bakugan como Drago? El es mejor candidato que yo-.

-Tu tienes una virtud que ni Drago posee, por eso te escogí a ti- explico Nio -Mi misión a terminado, buena suerte Drago-.

Empezó a alejarse hasta que todo su cuerpo brillo unos instantes y desapareció.

La esfera de energía llego hasta el pecho del Bakugan Haos, y esta emano un gran brillo

* * *

 **(En la arena)**

Todos seguían sin saber lo que ocurría exactamente. Camilo estaba preocupado por Leonidas que fue envuelto en la luz, hasta que vio su silueta y la luz que había en el campo se centraba en el. Así todos pudieron apreciar que Leonidas ya no era el mismo.

Ahora sus alas eran un cuádruple brillante, con una cola de doble hoja, la protección de su pecho es un súper fuerte con cuello en V placa blindada, y sus cuernos habían aumentado levemente de tamaño al igual que las marcas en su cara, que se hicieron un poco mas largas.

-Leonidas...Evolucionaste- susurro Camilo sin creérselo, en ese momento una de sus cartas brillo, mostrando el nuevo nombre de su compañero -Lumino...Leonidas- leyó el texto -¡Lumino Leonidas! ¡En verdad evolucionaste! ¡Genial!-.

-¿Pero como sucedió? ¿Díganme como paso esto?- Exigió Syd.

-Nio hizo evolucionar a Drago- explico Ren -Creo que Nio si tenia el elemento después de todo-.

-¿Ahora que hacemos Ren?- Pregunto Linehalt.

-Yo te diré lo que haremos- dijo Rubanoid -Vamos a ganar esta batalla- sin pensarlo 2 veces, Rubanoid se lanzo hacia Drago que seguía impresionado por lo sucedido.

-No si ganamos primero- dijo Camilo, decidido a probar los nuevos poderes de Leo -¡Poder activado: Relámpago Cruzado!-.

Las alas de Leonidas se llenaron de una energía amarrilla y emitían relámpagos. Uso sus alas como látigos y golpeo a Rubanoid, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la fuerza vital de Syd a 0.

-¡Imposible!- Gruño Syd molesto, y lo peor, no fue derrotado por Drago, si no por ese otro chiquillo que derroto a Zenet.

-Bien Syd recuperaron el elemento, bien echo- dijo Ren sarcásticamente -¡Poder activado: Relámpago Razen!-.

Linehalt lanzo una serie de relámpagos en dirección a Leonidas, pero este desvió los relámpagos con su garra, para sorpresa y horror del Bakugan Darkus y su peleador.

-Mi turno- dijo Leonidas, girándose un poco y viendo a Linehalt.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón Lumino!

Leonidas abrió la boca y disparo una potente ráfaga de energía del color del arcoíris, su velocidad y fuerza era tanta que Linehalt no puedo ni esquivarla, ni defenderse, y fue devuelto a su modo esfera, reduciendo la fuerza vital de Ren a 0 también.

-Es muy poderoso- dijo Rubanoid.

-¡Vámonos!- Ordeno Ren, retirándose de la arena, seguido de Syd.

Shun y los demás se acercaron para ver al nuevo Leonidas, que estaban impresionados al ver que no solo cambio de apariencia, si no que se había echo mucho mas fuerte.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Leonidas se ve impotente!- Dijo Snow, admirando al Bakugan Haos.

-¿Así se siente evolucionar por segunda vez? Es mas raro que la primera- opino Leonidas.

-Ya te acostumbraras- dijo Drago riendo, recordando lo difícil que fue acostumbrarse a sus nuevas formas las primeras veces.

-Oye Dan el galán. Como Leonidas evoluciono ¿significa que es mas fuerte que Drago?- Pregunto Jake.

-No saquemos conclusiones tan rápido-.

-Debo admitirlo, jamás espere que esto ocurriera- dijo Fabia.

-Yo tampoco- secundo Aranaut.

-Un momento...- Dijo Camilo, notando algo en la nueva evolución de su compañero -Si Leonidas recibió el elemento de Nio ¿Qué paso con el?-.

-Cuando me entrego el elemento, dijo que su misión había terminado y desapareció- explico Drago.

-Eso significa...- Hawktor no pudo terminar pero todos entendían lo que quiso decir...Nio se había ido...Para siempre.

-¡Maldición!- Grito Dan, apretando sus puños -¿Como se lo explicaremos a Linus?-.

-No nos queda de otra que decirle la verdad- dijo Drago -Que se sacrifico para proteger el elemento y a su pueblo-.

-Nosotros le diremos lo que paso- dijo Camilo, tomando a Leonidas que había vuelto a su forma esfera. El había prometido que recuperarían a Nio y no cumplió, así que el seria el que daría la noticia.

-HUUAAAW- bostezo Snow, en el interespacio parecía de día por el sol artificial pero en la vida real ya debe de estar cayendo el sol para dar paso a la luna.

-Todos estamos muy cansados, por lo que pueden venir a dormir en mi casa después de ver a Linus- ofreció Marucho.

-Yo no gracias- rechazo Fabia la invitación -Shun fue muy amable el dejarme quedar en su casa hasta que vayamos a Neathia, por lo que me quedare allí- todo vieron al ninja para verificar si era cierto, a lo cual este asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues mi casa queda a las afuera de la ciudad por lo que yo si acepto- dijo Snow.

-Yo también- dijo Serah -Y que sea una que tenga vista a la luna, me gusta mucho verla-

-Claire también se debe quedar contigo hasta que la llevemos con nosotros- dijo Camilo.

-Bueno ya vámonos que mientras mas pronto, mas fácil será cargar este peso- dijo Dan.

* * *

 **(2 Horas después, en Gundalia)**

Ren recorría los pasillos del castillo con una mezcla de sentimientos: culpa, pena, impotencia, dolor, confusión. Todo eso lo experimenta debido al castigo que le pusieron a Syd por perder el elemento, a pesar de que el también peleo, no recibió ningún castigo, salió libre como si nada y fue su amigo y su Bakugan quienes se llevaron la peor parte.

-Maldición Syd ¿por que tuviste que ser tan imprudente?- Se dijo, apretando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Y ahora que queja tienes con tus compañeros?- Dijo una voz frente a el, abrió los ojos y vio que quien estaba frente a el era su maestro Youma -Maestro Youma...-.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas hablar con tu queridísimo maestro para saber que te aflige tanto Ren?-.

-Es que...Falle en una misión, pero el emperador no me castigo, en cambio castigo a Syd- explicaba Ren, a la mirada atenta del adulto -Se que el tuvo la culpa por tomar el elemento y que ahora este en posesión de Leonidas y de los peleadores y por usarlo irresponsablemente...Pero yo también pelee y como líder del grupo debo tener toda la responsabilidad-.

-Ren- Youma puso una mano en el hombro del joven Gundaliano -Si fue Syd el culpable, es lógico que a el se le imponga el castigo, no importa si eres el líder o no, cada acción que comete una persona la castigara al final y eso fue lo que le paso a tu amigo-.

-Pero...-

-Aun eres joven, es normal que estas situaciones te aflijan, pero descuida, con el tiempo serás un gran comandante-.

El sombrero de copa se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero antes les dirigió unas ultimas palabras a su antiguo pupilo.

-Pero si quieres saber otra razón por la cual no fuiste castigado...Eso es por que la energía prohibida de Linehalt será necesaria mas adelante- y sin decir otra palabra, avanzo por el pasillo.

Ren se quedo quieto en el lugar, pensando las palabras de Youma ¿el emperador solo lo mantenía por el poder que oculta Linehalt? Probablemente si, por que esa fue la razón por la que el y su Bakugan estuvieran encerrados muchos años en una oscuridad que lograron salir hace poco.

-Pero que buen maestro eres- dijo el Bakugan de Youma con sarcasmo.

-Sabes que a mi me gusta el teatro- dijo Youma -las personas como Syd y el resto de amigos de Ren son desechables, ya sabes amigo, peones. Pero Ren y Linehalt son de las piezas importantes por su gran potencial- explico.

-¿No te preocupa que los peleadores tengan el elemento?-.

-Es verdad que han mostrado ser una amenaza en potencial, pero ni con el elemento son rivales...Aunque- Youma chasqueo los dedos, y a su lado apareció la mujer de los almacenes que traía una túnica morada que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que necesita señor?-.

-Quiero que mañana vallas a la tierra y enfrentes a Dan y Drago, quiero ver si las suposiciones de el son ciertas- ordeno Youma -Y de paso, cumplo mi palabra con tu compañero-.

-No sabe cuan agradecido estoy por oír esas palabras- dijo el Bakugan Darkus de la chica.

-Pero no lo elimines a menos que te lo ordenemos- dijo Youma -Puedes herirlo, torturarlo, hacer que rogué por su vida, me da igual. Pero no lo mates-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Buenas noches- hizo una reverencia, quitándose el sombrero de copa, para después ponérselo y se retiro del lugar.

-Pareces contento- dijo la mujer.

-Por fin podre cumplir mi venganza contra Drago- dijo el Bakugan Darkus emanando levemente su aura Darkus -La espera valió la pena, y aunque no pueda eliminarlo, escucharlo gritar será suficiente por ahora-.

-Pues espero que tengas eso mismos ánimos mañana compañero- sonrió con malicia, finalmente iba a pelear, y si tenia suerte, eliminar a esa chiquilla de ojos rojos.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que aquí fue Leonidas el que evoluciono y no Drago como en la historia original, pero fue la única manera que encontré para que evolucionara, espero que no les haya molestado. También les invito a intentar el adivinar quien quiere vengarse de Drago.**

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegra que te guste como va la historia y ya va a aparecer, todo a su tiempo._

 **Lala Norisu:** _Espero que la pelea haya sido de tu agrado y me alegra que me apoyes en la historia_

 **CarolRamos22:** _Gracias por las felicitaciones y mejor tarde que nunca amiga XD._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	8. El regreso del cegador

**Capitulo 8: El regreso del cegador**

* * *

Dan, Camilo y los demás peleadores volvieron al mundo real, dispuestos a darle la noticia a Linus, pero se sorprendieron cuando escucharon decir al joven que ya lo sabia, que Nio había ido a verlo para despedirse. Se genero un incomodo silencio durante unos minutos, siendo Fabia quien lo rompió.

-En verdad lamento tu perdida Linus. Pero ahora que tenemos devuelta el elemento y evacuamos a todos los peleadores del interespacio, lo primordial es ir a Neathia y apoyar en la guerra-.

-Claro que iremos- dijo Leonidas. -Nio me dio el elemento permitiéndome también evolucionar para que pudiera ayudar a su gente y no solo haremos eso, si no que me encargare de que los Gundalianos no olviden quien soy yo- dijo con determinación y algo de furia en sus ojos.

Camilo se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañero, podía ver cuanto había cambiado desde que lo encontró en el parque hace años. Ya no era aquel Bakugan que odiaba a todos los demás y peleaba fieramente solo para ser mas fuerte. Ahora era un Bakugan noble dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

-Y estaré contigo en eso compañero- apoyo Camilo, tomando a su Bakugan entre sus 2 manos. -No permitiremos que el esfuerzo de Nio sea en vano-.

-Nadie lo permitirá...- Dijo Drago.

-Los peleadores somos una familia...- Hablo Marucho.

-Y la familia siempre se ayuda entre si- termino Dan con una sonrisa.

-Haremos que esos bobos Gundalianos se arrepientan de haber causado esta guerra- dijo Jake.

-Lo haremos juntos- concordó Shun.

-Y yo también estaré para ayudarlos- hablo Snow.

Fabia sintió como la felicidad formaba un nudo en su garganta. Aun no podía creer que los peleadores estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por su pueblo, eso le causa una alegría que no sentía hace mucho, haciendo que unas pocas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos.

-No llores...- Shun se acerco a la princesa y con sus pulgares seco con ternura las lagrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Esa acción sorprendió a la princesa, sonrojándola, pero no la rechazo, la acepto y sintió como un pequeño calor inundaba su cuerpo, uno que no sentía desde...

Dan, Marucho, Camilo, Claire y todos los Bakugan miraban algo extrañados esa escena, pero no dijeron nada por respeto de que su amigo intentara consolar a la peliazul.

Linus fue el mas sorprendido por esa escena. No esperaba que ese humano fuera tan noble, la primera impresión que tuvo de el es que era alguien cerrado. Pero al ver como consolaba a la princesa se dio cuenta que era mas amable de lo que aparentaba.

Snow, Serah y Julie miraban con una sonrisa picara. Podían ver claramente la química que había en ambos peleadores.

-Gracias Shun...- Agradeció la princesa el gesto del ninja, sintiendo como su corazón se calmaba un poco. No sabia en que momento se había acelerado.

-Lo importante es que estés bien-.

-Oye Fabia...- Llamo Dan, rompiendo la burbuja entre los 2. -Veras, nosotros tenemos aliados en otros mundos y...-

-Lo siento Dan, pero creo que será mejor hablarlo mañana- interrumpió la peliazul, soltando un bostezo.

-Fue un largo día por lo que es normal que estemos cansados- dijo Marucho. -Veámonos mañana a las 10:00 AM para hablar sobre el viaje- opino, siendo aceptado por todos, que salieron de la habitación de Linus.

-Me alegro Fabia- susurro Serah.

-¿De que te alegras?- Pregunto, también en susurro.

-Que te estés dando otra oportunidad- señalo con la mirada a Shun, captando lo que la pelirosa intentaba decir.

-No es nada de eso...- Refuto.

-No es nada malo amiga, el estaría feliz que siguieras con tu vida-.

Fabia no respondió, solo giro la cabeza en dirección contraria, siendo su señal que terminaba la charla. Aunque indiscretamente vio a Shun que estaba delante suyo, hablando con Hawktor.

-¿Estas bien Aranaut?- Pregunto Lirian, que había notado el comportamiento callado y extraño del Bakugan Haos.

-Si...No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- respondió, nada seguro.

Pero antes que Lirian pudiera decir algo mas. Aranaut voló hasta colocarse en el hombro de Fabia.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Dan iba arriba de su bicicleta a toda velocidad. Marucho les dijo a todos que se vieran a las 10 AM y eran las 10:30 AM, y fue suerte que su madre lo despertara, o si no llegaría mas tarde.

-¿Por que nunca me despiertas?- Pregunto Dan a Drago, que iba en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta.

-Cada vez que lo intento nunca despiertas, y también es tu culpa por no poner la alarma- respondió el Dragonoid.

-¡Pues debes seguir intentándolo hasta que despierte!- Exclamo, acelerando el pedaleo.

El castaño ya escuchaba los regaños de Shun por siempre llegar tarde. Pero su andar fue sorpresivo cuando la mujer con capucha se teletransporto frente a el.

Dan freno con fuerza, pero como iba muy rápido empezó hacer derrape y no alcanzaría a chocaría con el misterioso individuo.

La de capucha levanto el brazo, extendiéndolo frente a Dan y sin que el ojirojo lo esperara, fueron teletransportados.

Aparecieron en un campo de futbol americano, la de capucha por un lado y Dan del otro, aunque por la teletransportacion, choco con la tierra y salió de su bicicleta.

-¡Auch!...Eso dolió- se quejo.

-¿Estas bien Dan?- Pregunto Drago, saliendo del bolsillo.

-Si...Solo fue un pequeño rose- dijo incorporándose, dándose cuenta que no estaban en la calle. -¿Donde estamos?-.

-Un gusto conocerte Dan Kuso- llamo la mujer, atrayendo la atención de Dan y Drago. -Jo, jo, jo. Deja que me presente como se debe- se quito la capucha, mostrando finalmente su apariencia.

Era una chica hermosa de cabello negro que tenia una parte de este amarrado a una cola de caballo que le llegaba un poco abajo del hombro, usaba una polera manga larga de color blanco y una falda larga de color negro, también tiene un lugar abajo del ojo derecho y labial en sus labios. Aparenta la misma edad de Dan y los demás.

-¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto Dan. Esa chica no le traía buenas vibras.

-Puedes llamarme Afrodita, y como mi nombre lo dice: soy la mas hermosa de todas- se presento la chica de nombre Afrodita.

-¿Para que me has traído?-.

-Es obvio, para una pelea- mostro entre sus dedos la esfera de su Bakugan.

-!Ja! No sabes con quien estas hablando. Muy bien, acepto el reto- dijo Kuso confiado.

-Dan no creo que debamos pelear- aconsejo Drago.

-Ella nos trajo a este lugar a pelear y dudo que podamos solo salir corriendo y perderla-.

-Dudas bien- afirmo la chica. -Y si te sirve de incentivo: si me ganas te diré algo sobre el emperador que tiene relación con Drago- ofreció, usando lo que su amo le dijo que usara para hacer que aceptaran pelear.

-¿Algo relacionado a mi?- Repitió Drago. -¿Que es?-.

-Si me ganas te lo diré-.

-Muy bien ¿Estas listo Drago?- Pregunto Dan.

Drago sabia que podía ser una trampa, pero si hay algo que esa mujer sepa de el puede que sea información valiosa. -¡Adelante!- Respondió, siendo tomado por Dan.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Al momento de lanzar la carta, todo el lugar se congelo en el tiempo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Acabare con ustedes!-.

-Así que ese es el Bakugan que fue una vez el núcleo de Nueva Vestroia y a evolucionado varias veces- susurro Afrodita, observando a Drago.

-Yo también evolucione así que no es la gran cosa ¡Ahora lánzame!- Exigió el Bakugan Darkus desesperado por pelear.

-Bueno pero no me apresures- dijo la morena fastidiada. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Specter Reaper Darkus!-.

Un Bakugan con forma de esqueleto apareció. Todo su cuerpo era idéntico al de un esqueleto, pero parecía que también estuvieran cubierto por una armadura de los colores de los Bakugan Darkus, excepto por la cabeza que tenia 2 cuernos hacia arriba y tenia otros 2 mas pequeños hacia los lados y tenia una especie de parche en el ojo derecho, también tenia alas afiladas que apuntaban hacia abajo (parecidas a las alas de la armadura de sagitario de SS Omega) y en su mano izquierda se ubica una gigantesca guadaña, que la luz del sol choco con el filo del arma, haciendo que brillara.

La apariencia del Bakugan daba un aspecto atemorizante y temible y su poder era de 900G. Pero lo que mas dejo impactado a ambos guerreros del fuego es que conocían a ese Bakugan.

-No puede ser...Pero si ese es...- Susurro Dan con un hilo de voz.

-¡Reaper!- Termino Drago.

Frente a ambos estaba el primer compañero Bakugan de Masquerade, aquel que fue enviado a la dimensión de la perdición en la batalla triple de Dan, Shun y Masquerade hace muchos años y se pensó que había muerto allí mismo.

-Es bueno ver que no me hayas olvidado después de tanto tiempo viejo amigo- dijo Reaper.

-Pero es imposible...Tu estabas...- Drago recordó la ultima vez que había visto a Reaper, estaba mal herido y con varios daños y se había desvanecido en el espacio del lugar.

-Casi, me salve a penas y en parte se lo agradezco a ustedes- respondió, disfrutando del rostro de terror de ambos.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Dan confundido.

-¿Ya olvidaron lo que le pidieron a los 6 ancianos?-.

-¡Las pruebas!- Reacciono Drago, entendiendo a lo que se refería Reaper. -Cuando aceptamos desafiar las pruebas de los 6 antiguos guerreros, también pusimos la condición de que si la superábamos, todos los Bakugan que estaban presos en la dimensión de la perdición serian sacados de allí- explico, recordando cada detalle de aquella ocasión.

-Bingo-.

-Pero la ultima vez que nos vimos estabas en pésimos estados ¿Cómo lograste...?-.

-Eso es gracias a mi amo Youma- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Youma? ¿El mismo que busca a Claire?- Pregunto Dan. -¿El que tiene que ver en esto?-.

-Como veo que sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre Kuso, te lo explicare- dijo Reaper.

 _ **FLASCKBACK**_

 **POV** **Reaper**

Cuando estaba en la dimensión de la perdición esta en mi peor momento, lo único que me mantenía vivo era el deseo de vengarme de ti y de Masquerade por haberme traicionado.

En eso escucho la voz del antiguo guerrero Darkus Exedra, diciendo que yo y el resto de los Bakugan Darkus que quedamos saldríamos de este maldito lugar, y lo siguiente que supe es ser atrapado en un gran brillo y aparecí en la tierra.

Pero eso no cambio mi condición, aun estaba en peligro y sentía como la vida se iba de mi cuerpo.

Y en mis últimos momentos, apareció el. El señor Youma me encontró y me curo. Dice que fue atraído por mi oscuridad y así pudo salvarme.

Sentí en el y su Bakugan una energía muy poderosa, una que superaba por mucho a la de Hydranoid y por primera vez sentí miedo ante otro Bakugan.

Le pedí, le rogué, que me diera parte de ese poder para vengarme, para destruir a quien le jure lealtad y me traiciono y acabar al responsable que haya terminado en ese estado. Me dijo que podía dármelo, pero tomaría tiempo y seria doloroso pero no me importo, lo único que quería era poder.

Desde ese día le jure lealtad y me sometí a todo tipo de pruebas y entrenamientos que casi acaban conmigo y fueron dolores aun peores que los que pase en ese lugar muerto. Pero finalmente obtuve ese poder y evolucione a la apariencia que tengo ahora.

Poco después que evolucione, me asignaron como compañero de esta chica que era una Neathiana que abandono a su gente por que sabia que iban a perder.

 _ **Fin FLASCKBACK**_

 **Fin POV**

-Y eso nos lleva a nuestra situación actual- finalizo de relatar Reaper, elevando la parte de atrás de su guadaña a su cabeza, mientras la parte donde tiene la hoja se acerca al suelo. -Han sido unos 4 largos años, pero finalmente me podre vengar de ti Drago y después seguirán la chica pelinaranja que resulto ser Masquerade y Hydranoid-.

-¡Basta Reaper! ¡Alice ya no es mas Masquerade y Hydranoid no es mas malvado!- Grito Dan, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡No me importa! ¡Debe pagar su traición! ¡Y tu Drago, hare que pagues, que por tu culpa termine en ese maldito lugar!-.

-¡Ni lo piensen Reaper!-.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo hablando- interrumpió Afrodita. -Soy una mujer de acción y verán ¡Poder activado: Corte de la Muerte!-.

Reaper lanzo un corte de energía oscura con su guadaña, tomando desprevenido a Drago, derribándolo.

-¡Drago!- Llamo Dan.

-¡Ponte de pie Drago! ¡Si pierdes así de fácil no será placentera mi venganza!- Dijo Reaper.

-No creas que por tomarme de sorpresa ya as ganado...- Dijo Drago, reincorporándose.

-Como debe de ser Drago-.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡No podemos dejar que este lunático y su compañera nos ganen!- Dijo Dan.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Galáctico!- Drago lanzo una gran bola de fuego, pero Afrodita no es tonta.

-Tan predecible ¡Poder activado: Pasaje de muerte!- Reaper corto en el aire, creando una fisura en el espacio, por donde entro la bola de fuego de Drago y repitió el corte al lado de la primera fisura, donde salió el ataque pero rodeado de un aura purpura, devolviéndose hacia Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Hummer!- Drago se cubrió de un brillo rojo, deteniendo sin problemas su Dragón Galáctico y adquiriendo una mayor velocidad. Se acerco a Reaper sin que se diera cuenta y lo golpeo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Donde quedo esa fuerza de la que tanto presumías?- Drago no seso y siguió atacando con golpes a Reaper, quien se cubría con su arma.

-¡Poder activado: Esqueleto Vivo!- Reaper también brillo de purpura, elevándose al aire y desde hay golpeo en picada a Drago repetidas veces, obteniendo ventaja.

Drago le siguió y también se elevo al cielo, comenzando una batalla aérea entre ambos rivales mientras sus compañeros los apoyaban.

-¡No pierdas Drago!-.

-¡No te perdonare si fracasas Reaper!-.

Reaper tenia la intención de cortar a Drago con su guadaña. Pero Drago lo detuvo sujetando de su arma, empezando a forcejear para ver quien la tendría al final.

-Sabia que no me decepcionarías Drago. Mi victoria será mas gratificante cuando te acabe- dijo Reaper.

-En tus sueños-.

Reaper le dio un cabezazo a Drago, aturdiéndolo un momento, momento que aprovecho para hacer que este soltara su arma y le dio una patada para alejarlo de el.

-¡Poder activado: Recepción de Venganza- Unos relámpagos se formaron entre los cuernos mas grandes del Bakugan esqueleto, uniéndose y lanzando un potente relámpago a Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Reflector Ardiente!- Drago genero una barrera de fuego que detuvo el relámpago apenas.

Ambos Bakugan bajaron al piso, posicionándose atrás de sus respectivos compañeros, mientras se lanzaban miradas retadores y amenazantes.

Dan y Afrodita lanzaban esas mismas miradas a ellos. Al igual que sus compañeros, no planeaban perder por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si fue corto, pero quería introducir a Reaper y no se me ocurrió nada mas para continuar el capitulo por que no quería que la batalla durara todo el capitulo 8.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Me alegra que te gustara la parte en donde Leonidas evolucionara y ya ves quien quería vengarse de Drago._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Si te tome a ti por sorpresa significa que estoy haciendo bien el fanfic. De seguro no te esperabas a Reaper ¿verdad?_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	9. Siguiente destino Neathia

**Capitulo 9: Próximo destino; Neathia**

* * *

La batalla entre Reaper y Drago continuaba, sin ninguno que diera señales de retroceder y menos perder el combate. Con cada ataque de Reaper se veía el odio que tenia hacia Drago, en verdad lo quería muerto, incluso se olvido o ignoro que Youma le ordeno que no lo matara.

-¡Una vez mas! ¡Poder activado: Corte de la Muerte!- Reaper lanzo un corte en forma horizontal, si Drago esquivaba ese ataque iba a dejar varios daños en el lugar y los alrededores, por lo que no era una opción.

-¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Arena Cero!- La carta de mando brillo, anulando el poder de Reaper.

-¿Que?-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamarada de Dragón!- Drago lanzo una poderosa llamarada que atrapo a Reaper, haciéndole gritar.

-¡¿Qué esperas para ayudarme mocosa?!- Exigió el Bakugan Darkus a su compañera.

-Ya te dije que no me apresuraras- gruño. -¡Poder activado: Vientos de Hel!- Reaper se cerro en sus alas unos segundos, después las abrió fuertemente, generando un potente viento helado que apago las llamas.

Drago se cruzo de brazos por el viento, mientras que Dan hacia un esfuerzo para no salir volando hacia atrás por las ráfagas de aire.

-Dan ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Drago.

-Si, no te preocupes... ¡Cuidado!- Alerto el castaño.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Cegador de Almas!- La hoja de la guadaña de Reaper brillo de color morado, y se acerco a una velocidad superior a la anterior a Drago, dándole un corte directo horizontalmente.

-¡AAARRRGGGH!- Grito de dolor el Bakugan Pyrus, volviendo a su forma esfera y bajando la fuerza vital de Dan a 20%.

-Ese es el grito que e anhelado escuchar desde mucho tiempo- se burlo Reaper, volviendo a su forma esfera.

-¡Drago! ¿Estas bien amigo?- Pregunto Dan, recogiendo a su compañero.

-Eso creo...- Respondió Drago con un hilo de voz. -Ese ataque no fue normal... Es como si me hubiera afectado no solo al cuerpo, si no también...-.

-El Cegador de Almas es un poder de Reaper que no solo corta el cuerpo, si no que también corta el alma- explico Afrodita. -Por eso sentiste ese dolor-.

-Y tengo otros ataques que te harán sufrir- dijo Reaper.

-Ya lo veremos lunáticos- dijo Dan.

-Jojojo, admiro tu terquedad pero es inútil querido- dijo la pelinegra. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Specter Reaper Darkus!

-¡Prepárate a morir Drago!-

-¡Búscate a otra victime! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No hay que rendirnos, Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!

-¡Claro que no!-

Dan y Afrodita se veían fiera y retadoramente, ambos elevaron sus cartas de poder y al mismo tiempo las activaron. -¡Poder activado...!-

-¡Dragón Hummer!-

-¡Esqueleto Vivo!-

Ambos Bakugan se elevaron en el aire, comenzando un nuevo choque de poderes mientras brillaban de los colores de sus elementos bajo el sol que se quedo congelado en el tiempo también.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Youma veía el combate desde una pantalla de energía que genero con sus poderes. Sabia que Reaper podía desobedecerlo y decidió vigilarlo para que no hiciera nada imprudente, también aprovechaba de disfrutar el espectáculo y ver por si mismo si sus sospechas sobre Drago son ciertas.

-Señor Youma- hablo el tercer integrante del grupo de Youma, el que tiene a un Bakugan Aquos de compañero. -Le informo que Geist termino su misión y esta devolviéndose a este planeta, mañana a primera hora estaría de vuelta- informo.

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunto sin interés, jugando con la tapa de su reloj.

-No. El señor Dukhan envió un mensaje hace poco- Youma detuvo el juego con su reloj, mirándolo sobre su hombro, señal de interés. -El mensaje solo decía que tardarían menos semanas en volver de lo esperado, pero que aun no se mostraría hasta terminar de entrenar a su aprendiz-.

Se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del castaño. -Ese Dukhan, tomándose todo el tiempo que quiere, bueno, no tengo derecho a criticarlo en ese sentido- se estiro perezosamente. -Retírate muchacho-.

-Si- sin decir nada mas, se fue en silencio.

Youma hizo aparecer con magia un sillón reclinable alado de el, en el que sentó de forma perezosa, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y viendo el combate como si viera un espectáculo en la televisión.

-Vamos Drago, no decepciones a tus antepasados-.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

Drago le dio un golpe en la cara a Reaper que lo hizo retroceder, para después lanzarle una llamarada que este bloqueo, girando a una alta velocidad su guadaña.

-Ya terminemos esto rápido, que el sol no le sienta bien a mi piel- dijo Afrodita. -¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Reactor Darkus!-.

El campo se lleno de una luz purpura, Reaper era rodeado por un aura purpura con tonos morados oscuro, incrementando su poder.

-¡Prepárate a morir Drago!- Grito, sintiendo el aumento de poder en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Inténtalo si te atreves Reaper!- Respondió desafiante el Dragonoid.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Galáctico!- Drago lanzo su poderosa bola de fuego, pero esta fue repelida sin problemas por Reaper, que se lanzo de inmediato a Drago, derribándolo al suelo y haciendo presión con su guadaña al cuello de este, ahorcándolo.

-¡Drago!- Llamo Dan preocupado.

-Di tus ultimas palabras Drago- Reaper hacia mas presión sobre Drago, quien sentía que le faltaba cada vez mas aire

-¡Resiste amigo! ¡Poder activado: Escudo Híper Hélix!- Drago brillo de rojo, con ambas manos tomo la guadaña por ambos lados, empezando a levantarla, para sorpresa de su oponente, hasta que expulso una onda de energía que empujo al aire a Reaper desconcertado, y Drago aprovecho para golpearlo con una llamarada, que hizo caer de cara al Bakugan Darkus.

-¡Reaper levántate!- Exigió Afrodita, aunque a su compañero le costaba un poco levantarse, ese ataque lo tomo desprevenido.

-Es hora de acabar esta ronda- Dan tecleo el código de su armamento en su Bakupod.

-Jetcor listo-

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento se equipo a Drago, elevando su nivel de poder y sorprendiendo a Reaper.

-¿Como es que tiene un armamento?-.

-Gracias a unos amigos ¡Poder de armamento activado: Jetcor Delta!- Los cañones del armamento dispararon a Reaper, que apenas se había levantado, solo para volverse a tumbar en el suelo.

-Esto... No es suficiente... Para derrotarme-.

-No lo creo- Drago se elevo hasta estar arriba de Reaper, y con las lentes en sus alas ilumino a Reaper con una luz verde, que a cada segundo que se exponía a ella lo debilitaba, hasta que finalmente cedió y volvió a su forma esfera, bajando la fuerza vital de Afrodita a la mitad.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- Pregunto la Neathiana molesta por esa derrota.

-¿Como diablos iba a saber que tenia un armamento?- Replico Reaper. -No vengas a hacerte la victima que yo hago todo el trabajo-.

-¡Ja! Sin mi ni siquiera sabrías adonde atacar-.

-Parece que esos 2 no se llevan nada bien- dijo Dan, viendo la discusión de Reaper y Afrodita.

-Podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor- sugirió Drago.

-Como tu digas amigo. ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos terminarlo Drago!

-¡Prepárate a perder Reaper!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No pierdas esta vez Reaper!-.

-¡Serás tu quien pierda Drago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Recepción de Venganza!- Relámpagos se formaron entre los cuernos mas grandes del Bakugan Darkus, lanzándolos hacia Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Llamarada de Dragón- Drago contrarresto con una potente llamarada, generando una explosión al choque de ambos ataques, destruyendo las gradas del lugar.

-Dan, si continuamos así, destruiremos todo el lugar- dijo Drago, viendo la cancha de futbol americano que estaba casi destruida, con varios agujeros por las caídas de ambos Bakugan, algunas llamas y las gradas, como el lugar del anunciador destruidos.

-Entonces acabemos con esto ¡Carta portal abierta: Intercambio de Elementos!- La carta se activo, y las energías de Reaper se iban de su cuerpo hacia Drago, fortaleciéndolo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto humano?!-.

-Intercambio de Elementos es una carta portal que le transfiere las energías del Bakugan del oponente al mío, solo cuando este sea de atributo contrario- explico Dan, imaginando el tablero de los atributos, y como el atributo Darkus brillaba y le pasaba sus fuerzas al atributo Pyrus, que estará arriba de el.

-Se nota que tu reputación te la has ganado- admitió Afrodita. -Sabes, si no fuéramos enemigos podríamos hasta llevarnos bien, incluso te tomaría como esclavo y podríamos divertirnos ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?- Le dijo pícaramente, guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

Dan se sonrojo por las palabras y sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. -¡NO! ¡No me interesas y lo único que quiero contigo es vencerte y que ustedes dejen de atacar Neathia!- Grito avergonzado.

-Ya te dije que no soy de Gundalia, soy de Neathia al igual que la princesa Fabia-.

-¿Que?-.

-Si dices la verdad ¿por que estas con alguien que es aliado del planeta que invadió al tuyo?- Pregunto Drago.

-Es obvio; Neathia no es lo bastante fuerte y acabaran perdiendo esta guerra, el echo de que tengan que pedir ayuda a gente de otro planeta como ustedes demuestra que Neathia no puede defenderse sola y yo como quiero vivir cómoda y sin problemas solo me cambie al bando ganador- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Abandonaste a tu planeta y toda su gente solo para vivir sin problemas?- Repitió Dan indignado.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, si los humanos hacen exactamente lo mismo, traicionarse entre si para vivir mejor- dijo Afrodita, sacando una carta de poder. -¡Poder activado: Dimensión 4!-.

-¡No hay nada como los originales!- Reaper hizo un tajo con su guadaña en la carta portal, abriendo fisura dimensional de 4 lados en ella que succiona con aire el brillo y la energía que absorbió Drago, succionándola toda y cerrándose.

-¿Oigan que paso?- Pregunto Dan.

-Anule tu carta portal, eso es lo que paso- dijo Reaper.

-Tch... Es hora del armamento- Dan comenzó a teclear el código de activación, pero Drago lo detuvo.

-¡No Dan, no lo hagas!-

-¿Por que?-.

-Tal parece que Reaper no tiene armamento, y si vuelvo a usar el mío seria batalla injusta- explico Drago, a pesar que esta batalla era importante y no podía permitirse perder,tampoco usaría algo que lo pondría en ventaja sobre su oponente si este no puede hacer lo mismo. Su orgullo como Bakugan no se lo permite.

Dan veía a Drago, el entendía las razones por las que no quiere usar el armamento en este combate, y como su compañero es su deber respetarlas.

-Si crees poder ganarle, entonces estoy contigo amigo-.

-Te arrepentirás de no usarlo- dijo Reaper.

-¡Les demostraremos lo equivocados que están con sus ideas a ambos!- Indico Drago.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Afrodita. -¡Poder activado: Corte de la muerte!- Reaper lanzo su técnica a Drago, quien lo desvió con su cola, para asombro de sus oponentes.

-Puede que hallas negado la carta portal, pero no significa que tu Bakugan recuperara la energía perdida- dijo Dan con una sonrisa algo arrogante. -Al final no eres tan buena peleadora como presumías ¿tengo razón Reaper?- Provoco Dan, intentando hacer que ambos pelearan entre si.

-Por una vez en tu vida no dices algo estúpido-.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- Pregunto la Neathiana enfadada. -Si alguien es débil entre los 2 ese eres tu, por que si supieras aprovechar bien el poder que el señor Youma te dio ya habríamos ganado-.

-Mocosa malcriada...- Reaper se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañera, mientras el filo de la guadaña brillaba con el sol maliciosamente. Pero esa distracción era lo que necesitaba Drago.

-¡Ahora! ¡Poder activado: Dragón Galáctico!- Drago disparo la gran bola de fuego con todo el poder que tenia, planeando acabar con Reaper con ese ataque.

El Bakugan Darkus, al estar distraído por pelear con su compañera no vio el ataque, y con un grito de sorpresa lo golpeo. Devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y bajando la fuerza vital de Afrodita a 0.

-¡Ganamos!- Celebro el castaño, recuperando a Drago al mismo instante que el tiempo volvía a transcurrir.

-Al final si tengo razón y tu eres el débil- gruño la pelinegra, recogiendo a Reaper.

-¡Fue tu culpa por estarme distrayéndome!- Refuto, muy molesto por perder y por la discusión.

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas- lo tomo en sus manos con fuerza, fijando su vista en Dan y Drago.

-Dijiste que si ganábamos ibas a decir algo sobre mi ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?- Pregunto el Dragonoid.

-Te responderé eso con una pregunta ¿como crees que llegaste a evolucionar la primera vez?- Pregunto con suspicacia.

Drago pensó un momento, había evolucionado por muchas razones, pero la primera vez que lo hizo fue durante el combate triple de Dan, Runo y Marucho vs Klaus, Chan lee y Julio.

-La primera vez que evolucione fue por que obtuve demasiado poder que mi cuerpo tuvo que evolucionar para controlarla mejor. o eso creo-.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo que te preguntamos?- Pregunto Dan.

-Que Drago se equivoca- el aludido la miro. -Evolucionaste por que es tu destino, por que era tu destino obtener la fuerza que tienes ahora mismo, y todo se debe a tu antepasado-.

-¿Mi antepasado?- La voz de Drago sonaba confusa.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Dan.

-Ya respondí lo que debía de responder querido. Ahora me voy, pero nos volveremos a ver- le guiño el ojo, antes de teletransportarse.

-¡Espera...! Se fue-.

-¿Que habrá querido decirme?-.

Antes que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera pensar otra cosa, escucharon los pasos de algunas personas que vieron el estado de la cancha. Por lo que Dan, para no ser visto, tomo su bicicleta y se fue del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible.

* * *

 **(1 Hora después, en la sala de comandos del interespacio)**

Los peleadores estaban tomando una taza de te cada uno, mientras esperaban la tardanza llegada de su gran líder, quien finalmente apareció, cansado y la ropa algo sucia por la batalla.

-Al fin llegas Dan ¿Dónde has estado?- Pregunto Shun.

-Lo lamento chicos, es que tuve unas complicaciones- respondió Dan, sentándose en la única silla libre.

-¿Por que estas sucio?- Pregunto Claire, viendo la ropa del peleador Pyrus.

-Ah... Pues yo...-.

-Sera mejor decirles- sugirió Drago, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Decirnos que?- Pregunto Aquimos.

-Pues...- Dan les conto sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Afrodita, al igual que la batalla y la aparición de Reaper, pero decidió no decir nada sobre lo que les dijo al final del combate por que aun no entendían a lo que se refería.

Camilo, Shun y Marucho estaban impresionados que Reaper siguiera vivo, Jake y Snow estaban confundidos por la sorpresa de los primeros 3, pero Fabia y Serah...

-No puedo creer lo que dices ¿en verdad alguien de Neathiana se alió a Barodius?- Pregunto Fabia incrédula.

-Ella dijo que era de Neathia, también hablaba sobre el sujeto que iba tras Claire como "señor" al igual que Reaper. Por lo que yo diría que si- dijo Dan.

-No puedo creer que alguien le diera la espalda a nuestra gente- dijo Aranaut.

-En las guerras nunca faltan los que quieren sobrevivir, no importa a quienes traicionen- dijo Camilo molesto.

-Cierto. Y lo que dijo Reaper, sobre que fue Youma quien lo ayudo a evolucionar quiere decir que es alguien muy peligroso- analizo Shun.

-Y pensar que tenemos a gente como esa como enemigos- susurro Hawktor impresionado.

Se formo un fúnebre silencio por la revelación. Linus Fabia, Serah y sus Bakugan seguían impresionados que alguien de los suyos los traicionaran, Shun, Camilo, Marucho y Dan estaban callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Claire se pregunta a si misma quien es exactamente Youma y Jake y Snow seguían confundidos pero se daban cuenta de lo seria que es la situación.

-Bueno que importa- dijo Snow, rompiendo el incomodo silencio. -Que importa si son fuertes, nosotros también lo somos y tenemos mejores razones para pelear que ellos. Por lo que pienso que podremos ganarle de todos modos. Tal vez den pelea pero que ganaremos, ganaremos- dijo con ánimos, intentando elevar el animo de todos.

Esas palabras hicieron que en los labios de Dan se formara una sonrisa animada. -Snow tiene razón, que importa si esos bobos son mas fuertes, ya hemos enfrentado a gente que a sido mas poderosa que nosotros y los hemos derrotado. Esta no será la excepción-.

Con esas palabras el animo de todos se elevo, al igual que sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Entonces queda claro lo que debemos hacer ahora- dijo Camilo. -Iremos a Neathia, pelearemos contra los Gundalianos. Y Youma si se aparece, y ganaremos-.

-Simple, pero fácil de recordar. Me gusta- opino Leonidas.

-Gracias muchachos- agradeció Linus.

-¿Cuando partimos?- Pregunto Jake.

-Que sea pasado mañana, eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos e informarle a nuestras familias- dijo Marucho.

-¿Como voy a decirles a mis padres que me iré de viaje para salvar a otro planeta?- Se pregunto Camilo.

-Te puedo ayudar con eso- dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Por favor-.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- Pregunto Shun a Claire, quien tiene una expresión seria en el rosto.

-Si... Me preocupa Youma. No sabemos nada de el y me aterra un poco lo que quiera conmigo- admitió.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero no dejaremos que te atrapen- dijo Hawtor, en un intento de calmarla.

-Gracias-.

-Y con respecto a quien es el... Algo me dice que sabremos mas de el tarde o temprano- dijo Shun.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

-Eres una inútil para perder de esa manera delante del enemigo, aunque era de esperarse de alguien de Neathia- dijo Kazarina, mirando con burla a Afrodita que apretaba los puños para no lanzarse a golpes con la rubia.

Había ido a informarle de su batalla con Youma al recinto donde el esta durante su estadía en el castillo. Pero no se espero ver a Kazarina en ese lugar, y la verdad es que no la soportaba, por lo que usaba de todo su autocontrol para no atacarla, aunque la científica no se lo ponía fácil.

-Al menos nosotros no nos quedamos encerrados jugando al científico- salió Reaper a hablar. No permitiría que lo humillaran mas de lo que ya esta por perder ante quien mas odia.

-Tenle mas respeto a la maestra Kazarina- defendió Lumagrow a su compañera.

-Oblígame perrito-.

-Ya cálmense todos- intervino Youma, colocándose entre ambas peleadoras. Sabia que esas mujeres no se llevaban bien y si se pelean comenzaría lo que los humanos llaman "peleas de gatos", aunque en este caso seria de leonas.

-Si no tuvieras subordinados tan patéticos tus planes funcionarían mas rápido Youma- dijo Kazarina, no perdiendo la oportunidad de humillar a la pelinegra.

-Al menos nuestros planes si avanzan querida, no como el de Barodius intentando conseguir el orbe y con los peleadores a casi nada de llegar, se tardara aun mas- tu-che, Kazarina solo pudo fulminar con la mirada al del traje, mirada que ignoro y fijo la suya en Afrodita. -Al menos cumpliste con tu misión y nos acerca a que nuestras sospechas se vuelvan afirmaciones-.

-Gracias por el alago señor Youma-.

-Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por tu apoyo Afrodita y Kazarina, después seguimos hablando- se despidió Youma, despachando ambas féminas de sus aposentos.

-¿De que hablabas con el señor Youma?- Interrogo la Neathiana, retándola con la mirada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa- respondió fríamente, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-No te creas la gran cosa Kazarina, que eres como todos, ala mínima señal de peligro abandonaras a todos-.

-A diferencia de ti que traicionaste a tu pueblo, yo nunca traicionaría al emperador- respondió, aun sin verla. -Yo siempre le seré leal y hare todo lo posible para que consiga su objetivo y este a su lado para verlo- la miro sobre su hombro, lanzándole una mirada muy fría que la intimido, y por un momento creyó ver que sus ojos brillaron malignamente.

Viendo que surtió el efecto deseado, se retiro sin decir otra palabra.

-Debo decir señora Kazarina- hablo Lumagrow. -Que es la primera vez que la veo con esa mirada, es como la del emperador-.

-Se podría decir que es algo de herencia-.

-¿A que se refiere?-.

-Lumagrow. Debo de hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas- eso preocupo al Bakugan Haos. El echo que quisiera hablar con el y con ese tono de voz le decía que no era algo bueno.

Mientras que Afrodita se quedo en la misma posición. Cuando se recupero de la impresión trono los dientes, odiaba lo engreída que era esa rubia y deseaba ver en esa mirada una expresión de terror que le haga burlarse de ella toda su vida.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, una maliciosa idea que haría temblar a la maldita de Kazarina. Pero necesitaba el permiso del señor Youma, por lo que volvió a ingresar a sus aposentos.

-¿Mnh?- No se esperaba ver a la morena por segunda vez en el día. -¿Necesitas algo Afrodita?- Pregunto.

-Si señor. Le quiero pedir su permiso para hacer algo que se me ocurrió-.

No se escucho ningún sonido, solo se vio los labios de la Neathiana moviéndose, diciendo unas frases. Lo que sea que allá dicho hizo que Youma agrandara sus ojos.

-¿Sabes lo arriesgado que es lo que me pides?- Pregunto, cambiando a una expresión de total seriedad y sus ojos la miraban fríamente.

-Lo se y se que puede perjudicar su plan... Pero creo que seria lo mejor para poner la balanza a nuestro favor- respondió calmada, aunque en el interior le aterraba esa mirada del mayor. -Además, tarde o temprano se va a enterar, y si somos nosotros por quien se entere, no recibiremos ningún castigo-.

Youma se llevo una mano al mentón. Ese era un tema delicado, pero debía darle la razón a la joven, también eso lo ayudaría y le daría cierto drama ala obra.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes que eran afilados. -Si que eres perversa Afrodita, casi no pareces Neathiana- elogio, soltando una carcajada. -Muy bien, se hará como digas, pero esperemos el regreso de Geist para ponerlo en plan-.

-Como diga señor- sin nada mas salió de los aposentos, caminando en dirección a los suyos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Parece que no eres tan inútil como pensé- reconoció Reaper.

-Toda rosa tiene su espina compañero- respondió aun con su sonrisa. Encontró la manera perfecta de hacer temblar a la rubia oxigenada de Kazarina.

* * *

 **(2 Días después)**

Ya habían pasado los días y Camilo se estaba listo para ir a Neathia. Solo había pasado al restaurante de la familia de Runo para despedirse, ellos habían sido muy amables en ayudarle cuando empezó a vivir solo que seria descortés no despedirse de ellos.

-Buenos días- entro Camilo al lugar, encontrándolo vacío con excepción de Runo, que anda limpiando unos vasos con un trapo, acompañada de Tigrera.

-Oh. Hola Camilo- devolvió el saludo la peliceleste.

-Hola Runo ¿y tus padres?- Pregunto, viendo por todos los lados.

-Se fueron ayer para recoger unos encargos para el restaurante, volverán al mediodía- respondió sin ganas, terminando de limpiar el ultimo vaso.

-Que mal, quería despedirme de ellos-.

-¿Ya se van?- Pregunto Tigrera. Ella, como Runo sabia sobre la situación de Neathia por Claire y Camilo. Pero decidieron no participar por que el poder de la Bakugan Haos no esta al mismo que el de Drago y los otros Bakugan, solo estorbaría.

-Si, solo pasamos a despedirnos- respondió Leonidas.

-Ya veo.. Que les vaya bien- sonrió forzosamente, pero Camilo se dio cuenta que era una sonrisa falsa y que la joven estaba triste.

-Oye Runo. Se que no debería meterme en esto pero... Creo que deberías despedirte de Dan y arreglar las cosas- dijo el pelinegro, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto algo molesta.

-Es bastante obvio lo que quiero decir. Ustedes 2 casi ni se hablan desde que terminaron. Yo, al igual que los demás, pensamos que deben arreglar esa incomodidad y volver a ser amigos-.

-¡Pues no me importa lo que piensen los demás! ¡Es mi problema y yo lo manejare!- Respondió molesta, odiaba que tocaran ese tema.

-Pero...- Intento refutar, pero la chica lo dio vuelta y lo tomo por los hombros, empezándolo a sacar del lugar.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Dije largo y que tengan un buen viaje!- Lo saco fuera del restaurante, y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

Camilo y Leonidas miraron como la chica les cerro la puerta frente a ellos, ala vez que una gota caía detrás de sus cabezas.

-De los humanos las mujeres parecen ser las mas problemáticas- opino Leonidas.

-Eso ningún hombre te lo discute amigo- apoyo Camilo, soltando un suspiro de resignación. -Sera mejor irnos, los demás deben estar ya listos para el viaje a Neathia- y sin nada mas que hacer, empezó a caminar.

Lo que Camilo no se dio cuenta, es que alguien lo había escuchado a escondidas.

-¿Escuchaste eso Contestir? Los peleadores van a Neathia- dijo la chica de cabello verde.

-Eso es lo que dijo ¿deberíamos de decirle a Ren?- Pregunto el Bakugan Haos.

-¡Claro que debemos decirle!- Dijo Zenet, saliendo corriendo.

Con Runo. Esta se había quedado apoyada en la puerta, pensando las palabras de Camilo. Tenia razón, no quería admitirlo pero tenia razón. Debía arreglar las cosas con Dan para que almenos volvieran a ser amigos como antes, Julie se lo a dicho tantas veces pero nunca la escucha por que en el fondo teme de la reacción del castaño, algo tonto le dijo Julie, cuando fue el primero en intentar que volvieran hacer amigos, pero ella lo evitaba.

-Yo también pienso que deberías tratar de que vuelvan a ser amigos Runo- dijo Tigrera en tono comprensivo.

-No lo se Tigrera... Es que yo...- La voz se le entrecortaba por los nervios que sentía.

-¿Aun lo amas?- Pregunto, a lo cual ella asintió. -Entonces creo que deberías dejar de evitarlo y que vuelvan a ser amigos. Tal vez tengas la oportunidad de que vuelvan a ser pareja- sugirió, dándole una pequeña esperanza a la chica.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Es una suposición, pero puede funcionar-.

-Gracias Tigrera, no se que haría sin ti- se quito el delantal y tomo a su compañera para colocarla en su hombro y salió del restaurante, no sin antes dejar el cartel de abierto a cerrado para que nadie venga.

La chica corrió con una sonrisa. Julie y Camilo tenían razón. Debía volver a tener esa amistad que tenia antes con Dan, era injusto para ambos y debía solucionarlo y tal vez, cuando vuelva podría volver a intentar conquistarlo. Eso le genero una pequeña esperanza en su corazón. Sin saber que esa esperanza no era tan grande como pensaba.

* * *

 **(En Vestal)**

Desde el puente cerca de un parque, estaba una chica de 16 años y de cabellos naranja, ojos azules sin pupila y ropa de color café con un abrigo blanco viendo el rio.

-¿Que pasa Mira?- Pregunto un joven un poco mayor que ella, cabello rubio y mismos ojos que la chica, además de que su rostro se pareciera a la joven.

-Nada Keith, solo estaba pensando...- respondió la joven de nombre Mira.

-¿En Dan?- Pregunto suspicaz el joven llamado Keith, sonriendo al ver un pequeño sonrojo formarse en las mejillas de la Vestal.

-No se de que hablas hermano- giro la cabeza al lado contrario.

-Eres como un libro abierto para mi hermanita-.

-No te burles por favor-.

-Ya cállense y dile lo que ibas a decirle- dijo un Bakugan Pyrus de aspecto de dragón, aunque tenia unos colores metálicos.

-¿Que cosa Helios?- Pregunto un Bakugan Subterra, saliendo desde el bolsillo de la pelinaranja.

-Eh investigado la información fantasma con mas profundidad y creo que combinándola con la tecnología Vestal, podría hacer que Helios evolucionara- dijo Keith.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Mira.

-Drago puede ser el Bakugan numero 1, pero no me voy a quedar atrás. Solo el puede ser mas fuerte que yo, nadie mas- afirmo Helios.

-Y quería pedirte tu ayuda para esto Mira- pidió el rubio.

Mira lo pensó un momento, ella siempre le gusta pasar tiempo con su hermano y si puede ayudarle lo haría con gusto, y también serviría como distracción para ella.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare- acepto con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Vamos a mi nave, allí esta la información para que la analices- así, los hermanos Clay se fueron del puente, sin saber que eran observados desde las sombras.

-Interesante. Así que esos son los hermanos Clay, y el hombre debe ser el famoso Spectra- dijo la figura misteriosa, que era un hombre por su voz.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Se que fue algo de relleno pero relleno necesario, no como el de Naruto XD, espero que les haya gustado y si se fijaron, últimamente me esta gustando hacer triángulos amorosos XD**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Gracias por tu opinión y Drago pudo ganar por la mala relación que lleva con su compañera, de lo contrario se tardaría mas._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Reaper será de los Bakugan mas importantes en el bando enemigo, eso se vera mas adelante. Y entre tu y yo, sabemos de quien hablaba Afrodita cuando pensó en querer intimidad a Kazarina. También espero que te haya gustado un poco la escena final_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten mis otras historias y apóyenlas por favor. CHAO.**


	10. El Orbe Sagrado

**Capitulo 10: El orbe sagrado**

* * *

Ren estaba observando las calles del interespacio desde las cámaras de seguridad, aunque ya no hubieran peleadores atrapados, sabia que debía de estar alerta por el próximo movimiento de ellos que no tardarían en hacer.

-¡Ren!- Grito Zenet toda agitada y cansada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar.

-Cálmate Zenet ¿Qué pasa?-.

-No sabrás lo que escuche... Estaba paseando en la ciudad, intentando hallar a los peleadores... Cuando me topo con uno de ellos y escucho que dice que irán a Neathia-.

-¿¡Como dices!?- Pregunto exaltado, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Estas segura de lo que oíste?- Pregunto Linehalt.

-Lo escuchamos claramente, dijo que se iba a reunir con sus amigos para ir a Neathia- respondió Contestir.

Ren se alarmo ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de esa posibilidad? Ahora que ya no quedan peleadores que salvar, la princesa puede llevarlos a Neathia para que los apoyen y eso pondría engraves dificultades al emperador.

-¿Que hacemos Ren?- Pregunto Linehalt.

Ren lo pensó un momento, pero solo pudo llegar a una respuesta. -Debemos ir a Gundalia a informarle al emperador, no sirve de nada que intentemos detenerlos cuando ya deben estar en camino-.

-¿Le digo a los demás que nos regresamos?- Pregunto la peliverde.

-Si, prepárense para lo peor-.

* * *

 **(En la tierra)**

Camilo había llegado, donde lo esperaban todos, incluso Dan, para asombro del moreno; pero Shun le dijo que fue a buscarlo a su casa junto a Fabia para no esperarlo. También estaba Julie para despedirlos y desearle suerte junto con Gorem.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Pregunto Dan, bostezando.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte hablando con Mira hasta tarde- regaño Drago.

Dan le había ofrecido a Fabia la ayuda de sus amigos en Vestal. Pero la princesa se negó, diciendo que ya había involucrado a demasiadas personas en la guerra. Por lo que se comunico en la noche con Mira para informarle que no podrán hablar durante un tiempo, pudo distinguir un poco de tristeza en su mirada, aunque pensó que era su imaginación.

-Ya estamos todos, ahora...- Fabia fue interrumpida por un grito.

Cuando todos vieron de donde provenía, vieron a Runo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Dan!- Exclamo la chica cansada, llegando con los demás.

-¿Runo?- Pregunto Julie al aire.

-Runo, no esperaba verte- dijo el castaño.

La peliceleste levanto la vista, topándose con la cara del chico, y con voz ruda le dijo -Mas te vale que no vayas a perder contra esos Gundalianos, o si no, yo misma te golpeare por idiota-.

-¿A quien llamas idiota?-.

-¡A ti cabeza hueca!-.

-Em... Chicos- Linus iba a detenerlos, pero Julie lo detuvo a el.

-Déjalos, es como un ritual de despedida entre ellos- le dijo feliz de que su mejor amiga hablara con Dan por primera vez desde que terminaron.

La ex-pareja se lanzaron miradas furiosas, iguales a las que se lanzaban de mas jóvenes. Hasta que el peleador Pyrus cambio su expresión a una calmada y con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que vinieras a despedirnos y descuida, no tenemos ninguna intención de perder contra los Gundalianos ¿verdad Drago?-.

-Así es- apoyo su compañero.

-Cuídate Drago- le pidió Tigrera a su amigo.

-Lo hare Tigrera-.

-Entonces no habrá problema- dijo Runo con una sonrisa calmada.

Dan se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Camilo y los demás.

-Estamos listos-.

-De acuerdo. Aranaut- dijo Fabia, y este abrió un portal interdimensional.

-Es la primera vez que veo uno de estos- dijo Snow, viendo adentro del portal.

-Veelo mas de cerca- le dijo Ónix, y usando una fuerza anormal, lo empujo dentro del portal, seguido de el.

-Andando- Shun y Serah también ingresaron.

-¡Cuidado que me mareo!- Exclamo Jake, entrando al portal seguido de Marucho.

-¡Adiós, nos vemos!- Grito Dan a Runo y Julie, antes de entrar al portal, seguido de Camilo.

Linus y Fabia fueron los últimos en entrar, cerrando el portal, dejando a ambas peleadoras terrestres solas que solo pudieron desearles suerte a sus amigos.

* * *

 **(Unos minutos después)**

El portal interdimensional se abrió, saliendo los peleadores y los Neathianos de el, llegando a una superficie plana de color blanco.

-Bienvenidos a Neathia, este es mi hogar amigos- anuncio Fabia.

Los terrícolas vieron todo el lugar, dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado al planeta de Fabia y los demás, y se quedaron asombrados por la vista, sobretodo por el gran castillo.

-¿No les encanta?-.

-Fabia es increíble- dijo Dan sin aliento por la sorpresa.

-Muy blanco para mi gusto, pero es muy bonito- opino Snow.

-Vamos, los llevaremos al castillo- dijo Linus, guiando al grupo.

Cuando todos ingresaron al castillo, vieron lo lujoso que se veía desde adentro, quedando mas sorprendidos y emocionados por lo grande que era desde adentro.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Marucho.

-Es mas asombrosa por dentro- opino Dan.

-Esto es una locura Maruchito- dijo Jake, impactado por ser la primera vez de ver un lugar tan grande.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una puerta que era protegido por 2 guardias.

-Por favor, dígale a la reina que hemos venido a verla- solicito Fabia a uno de los guardias.

-Por supuesto- y en ese instante, las puertas se abrieron hacia arriba, dejando ver una gran sala.

Al entrar en la sala, vieron frente a ellos un trono en el que estaba sentado una hermosa mujer Neathiana adulta de cabello celeste y mirada calmada, que al ver a los recién llegados sonrió.

-¡Guau! Si que es muy hermosa- dijo Dan.

-¿Que esperabas? Es mi hermana después de todo- dijo Fabia con ironía.

-Bienvenidos peleadores, soy la reina Serena- se presento la mujer. -Quisiera agradecerles por unirse a la lucha para salvar a nuestra tierra. Mi hermanita hablo muy bien de ustedes- elogio a los recién llegados educadamente. -Son muy valientes de venir aquí sin demora. Toda Neathia esta en deuda con ustedes peleadores-.

-No nos debe nada- intervino Jake. -Los Gundalianos son una amenaza para todo el universo, tenemos el mismo interés que ustedes-.

-Necesitamos recuperar el control del interespacio Bakugan- dijo Marucho.

-Necesitamos liberar a todos los niños terrestres que fueron secuestrados por los Gundalianos- dijo Shun.

-Ustedes necesitaban ayuda y nosotros se las damos, eso es lo que hacen los héroes- dijo Snow.

-Venimos a ayudarlos a detener esta guerra sin sentido- dijo Camilo.

-Y necesitamos evitar que usen a los Bakugan como armas- dijo Dan.

-Es algo irónico que tu lo digas- dijo la reina.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Bueno Dan, recurren a las batallas, lo que significa que también usan a los Bakugan como armas como nuestros enemigos ¿Qué es lo que los hace diferentes de ellos?-.

-Ellos no son armas- dijo Dan, confundiendo un poco a Serena. -Los Bakugan son compañeros de batalla, y también nuestros mejores amigos-.

-Es cierto- apoyo Drago, subiendo hasta el hombro de Dan, igual que el resto de los Bakugan al de sus compañeros.

-Estoy muy contenta de oír eso, sentimos igual que ustedes- dijo la reina aliviada. -Fabia. Llévalos al santuario sagrado, Serah también puede ir contigo, son de fiar-

-Por supuesto- respondió su hermana con una sonrisa segura.

-¿Santuario sagrado?- Pregunto Camilo.

-¿Que tiene que ver con pelear con los Gundalianos eh?- Pregunto Dan.

-Solo síganme, pronto se los explicare ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Fabia.

Snow miro a Serah, preguntándole con la mirada que es lo que decía la peliazul, algo que entendió.

-Yo tampoco se mucho, pero como dijo Fabia, pronto nos explicara-.

-¿Yo los acompaño?- Pregunto Claire dudosa, como no era peleadora no estaba segura de ir con ellos.

-Fabia me hablo de ti- dijo Serena, mirando a Claire. -Le pediré a uno de los guardias que te lleve donde nuestro sabio. Tienes preguntas que hacerle ¿verdad?-.

-Gracias majestad- hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento, mientras uno de los guardias se acercaba a ella.

-Nos vemos ¿vale? Te veré después de que Fabia nos muestre... Lo que quiera mostrarnos- dijo Camilo risueño, de modo de despedida.

-Tu también- se despidió la pelinegra, siendo acompañada por un guardia.

Segundos después que se fuera, los peladores hicieron lo mismo, retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Fabia los guio hasta la parte de atrás del castillo, cuyas construcciones eran bloques celestes que estaban formados para hacer una cueva. Al llegar a la entrada lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Había una cabeza que se parecía a un dragón, también con sus patas delanteras. Ver eso daba una imagen atemorizante.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que nos detenemos?- Pregunto Fabia confundida.

-¿Que es eso Fabia? ¿Alguna clase de dragón?- Pregunto Serah temerosa.

-Sea lo que sea da miedo, no creo que debamos entrar allí- dijo Jake en mismo estado.

-Relájense, solo es una gárgola usada para asustar a la gente para que no husme. No queremos llamar la atención hacia el santuario- explico la princesa.

-Pues es la gárgola mas grande que haya visto... Si es que es una gárgola- dijo Camilo.

-Yo pienso que quedaría bien en Halloween- comento Snow.

Ya dejando eso, siguieron introduciéndose en la cueva, hasta que se toparon con un estanque profundo, pero para sorpresa de todos, Fabia caminaba en el agua como si caminara en el piso.

-¿Que? Fabia ¿Cómo puedes caminar sobre el agua?- Pregunto Marucho sorprendido.

-Todos los que son puros de corazón pueden caminar en el estanque sin hundirse- explico.

-Interesante- dijo Shun asombrado.

-Mas bien que locura- opino Jake.

-Desafía a toda la física- dijo Marucho.

-¡Genial!- Exclamo Snow.

-¡Wow!- Exclamo Serah.

-Es la seguridad del santuario- dijo Drago.

-Si pero... Es muy extraño- dijo Dan.

-¿No sientes pureza en tu corazón?-.

-¿De que estas hablando? Mi corazón es el mas puro, mira esto- puso un pie en el agua, y al ver que no se hundía avanzo a paso lento, hasta estar un poco mas adelante.

-¿Lo ven? Si pude ¡jaja! ¡Soy puro de corazón! ¡Soy puro de corazón!- Festejo tontamente.

-Yo siempre he creído que un idiota no puede ser malo- dijo Onix. -Y el y Snow son la prueba de ello-.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo ofendido.

Serah rio discretamente al ver la escena, se sorprendía lo rápido que Onix se llevo bien con Snow, y consideraba muy divertido a ese humano, incluso agradable.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Dan, todos avanzaron en el estanque sin mojarse, hasta que vieron una gran luz al final de la cueva y caminaron hasta llegar.

La luz era un gran orbe claro que irradiaba los colores del arcoíris y estaba arriba de una especie de monumento.

-Eh... Fabia ¿Qué esa bola disco de allá?- Pregunto Dan.

-Es el orbe sagrado. Un objeto venerado aquí en Neathia y el origen de todos los Bakugan. Dentro contiene los códigos de ADN de cada Bakugan- explico Fabia.

-Guau, el origen de todos- dijo Marucho sin palabras.

-¡Amigo! Esa cosa es la fuente- dijo Aquimos, empezando a brillar y acercándose un poco al orbe sagrado, igual que el resto de los Bakugan excepto Drago y Leonidas, que aun no salía a ver el orbe.

-Siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo- dijo Goredem.

-Lo se, es como si esa energía llenara todo mi cuerpo- opino Aranaut.

-Estando cerca de esta energía atrae una sensación cálida y de fuerza a mi corazón- dijo Lirian.

-Como si estar cerca de esta cosa me hace mas fuerte- dijo Onix.

-Es como si fuera a estallar, pero se siente muy bien- dijo Hawktor.

-También lo siento, pero detrás de esto hay un extraño presentimiento. Es como si me conectara con el orbe y pudiera sentir el peligro. Jamás lo había sentido- dijo Drago, asombrado por todas las cosas que esta sintiendo.

-No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Leonidas, desde el bolsillo de Camilo, quien empezó a salir para ver sentir esa sensación de la que hablaban sus compañeros. Pero en el momento que hizo contacto con la luz... -¡AAAGGGHH!- Grito de dolor, ocultándose detrás de Camilo.

-¿Leo? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su compañero.

-¡Esa luz quema! ¡Quema mas que cualquier ataque de fuego que haya recibido! ¿¡Como demonios les puede gustar!?- Exclamo enfurecido.

-Que raro... Es la primera vez que un Bakugan siente dolor al estar cerca del orbe sagrado- dijo Fabia.

-¿A que se deberá?- Pregunto Snow.

-¿Dijiste que el orbe es el origen de todos los Bakugan cierto?- Pregunto Camilo a Fabia, y esta asintió. -Pues creo que se debe a que Leonidas, al ser un Bakugan que nació por el odio y rencor de los Bakugan que quedaron en la dimensión de la perdición, tal vez el orbe lo sienta como algo negativo- intento explicar.

-Ósea que soy como el hijo no deseado ¡genial!- Bufo el Bakugan Haos molesto, aun escondido en la espalda de Camilo.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo Fabia- interrumpió Shun. -Pensé que nos habías dicho que los Gundalianos buscaban el Elemento-.

-El Elemento solo es una porción de poder del orbe. Barodius quería poseerlo solo como ventaja temporal en la guerra contra nosotros- explico la princesa. -Pero ahora que fue absorbido por Leonidas no hay duda que lo que desea es el orbe, estoy convencida que el orbe a sido su objetivo original después de todo. Si logra poseerlo no solo posera su poder, si no que también la habilidad de controlar a todos los Bakugan existente ya que contiene sus códigos genéticos-.

-Descuida Fabia, vinimos a ayudarlos en su lucha y por nada del mundo dejaremos que Barodius gane y se quede con el poder del orbe- dijo Camilo.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor- dijo Snow

-Todos te ayudaremos Fabia- apoyo Serah a su amiga.

* * *

 **(Mientras)**

En las afueras del segundo escudo de Neathia aparecieron 6 naves Gundalianas. Al enterarse de que los peleadores habían llegado a Neathia, Barodius ordeno un ataque masivo al planeta, estando incluso el en una de esas naves, que era la mas grande.

 _-¿Cómo debemos proceder emperador?-_ pregunto Gill desde su nave y comunicándose en pantalla, al igual que el resto de las 12 ordenes.

-Todos los batallones ataquen, no tengan piedad- ordeno con maldad.

al escuchar la orden, cada general transporto al campo los humanos que habían secuestrado y están bajo la hipnosis de Kazarina, volviéndolos soldados. Empezaron el ataque lanzando Bakugan Gundalianos que les dieron y de atributos correspondiente al general que los lideraba, pronto, los mismos generales lanzaron sus Bakugan.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Krakis Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Litirius Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge StrikeFlaller Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Sabator Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Lumagrow Haos!-.

* * *

 **(Con el orbe sagrado)**

Se escucho el sonido de una alarma por todo el lugar, confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Es la alarma, están en el perímetro- dijo Fabia.

Una pantalla con forma de ovalo apareció frente a los peleadores, mostrando el rostro de la reina Serena.

-Los Gundalianos están aquí, por favor apresúrense-.

-Parece que es hora de pelear- dijo Snow con una sonrisa, golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

-¡Bien, vámonos! ¡Que esta luz esta matándome!- Grito Leonidas, saliendo del santuario, al igual que los peleadores.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

Los soldados Neathianos aparecieron y enfrentaron a ejercito Gundaliano, pero eran fácilmente superados por los terrícolas y los mismos generales del emperador.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Youma estaba observando todo, sosteniendo un ojo con su mano derecha y haciéndolo ver la batalla, como si estuviera grabando.

-¿Por que no participamos?- Pregunto Geitz, el era de los que no se quedaban quietos y peleaban a la mínima oportunidad. Y ver la batalla entre los Gundalianos y Neathianos le daban ganar de ir y aplastar ambos bandos para mostrarles que el es superior que ellos. Pero por ordenes de Youma solo verían.

-Ya te lo dije, solo seremos espectadores en esta ocasión. Hay que darle a los demás su protagonismo, el nuestro llegara a su tiempo-.

-Ya llegue jefe- dijo Afrodita, apareciendo y caminando elegante y provocativamente hacia Youma para llamar su atención.

-¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?- Pregunto, sin despejar la vista del campo de batalla, para frustración de la chica.

-Si. El iluso creyó que era una Neathiana que había sido capturada y aproveche para soltarlo ¡ja! Casi me dan ganas de reír-.

-Aun sigo pensando que no eres Neathiana, nadie en ese pueblo de débiles puede ser tan malo como tu- dijo Geitz.

-Siempre hay una oveja negra en el rebaño, y esa soy yo- respondió con veneno en la voz, le molestaba que la relacionaran con los débiles de su especie.

* * *

 **(En la nave Ventus, en sus calabozos)**

Un guardia llego hasta la sala donde estaba preso Elright, la misma donde lo torturaron para hacerlo hablar. Al ver la sala, se encontró con el cuerpo del capitán en el suelo.

-Parece que este tonto volvió a desmayarse ¡hora de despertar basura Neathiana!- Iba a golpearlo con el arma que tenia. Pero Elright se dio vuelta y lo sujeto por la muñeca, deteniéndolo. -¿Eh? !Te haces el muerto! ¡Cobarde!- Dijo, al verlo despierto.

Lo único que se escucho después fueron varios golpes y quejidos de dolor, mientras el arma salía volando hasta la silla. Para después ver al guardia atado en la silla inconsciente.

-Dulces sueños amiguito- dijo Elright, saliendo del lugar, escapando de la nave sin problemas.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: Espada de Arcadia!- Lumagrow lanzo un gran grupo de cuchillas de luz hacia los Bakugan Neathianos que fueron derrotados al recibir el ataque.

Cada general derrotaba sin problema a los Bakugan Neathianos, acercándose cada vez mas al segundo escudo.

-Hora de trabajar Dharak- dijo Barodius, viendo las batallas desde la punta de su nave. -Destruye el segundo escudo-.

-No hay problema, lo golpeare con todo lo que tengo- sus ojos brillaron, y desde adentro de la nave, el asiento es teletransportado frente a el, cambiando un poco su aspecto y se le unieron otras 2 partes abajo, asemejando la apariencia de un escorpión.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dharak Darkus!-.

El Bakugan mas poderoso de Gundalia apareció, y se equipo en el arma que hizo aparecer y creció al ser equipada al Bakugan, usándose como un tanque, lanzando un poderoso rugido.

-¡Poder activado: Renuncia Oscura!- La cola y las 2 puntas de la patas del arma lanzaron un rayo cada una al centro, fusionándose y generando un solo rayo que disparo hacia el segundo escudo, destruyéndolo casi al instante. -¡Todos los batallones, sigan a Dharak!- Ordeno, y sus fuerzas avanzaban seguras.

-Han destruido el segundo escudo- dijo Elright que salió de la nave y vio como Dharak destruía el escudo sin sudar.

El capitán vio como las fuerzas Gundalianas avanzaban, y sin darse cuenta, 3 Bakugan enemigos lo rodearon y estaban listo para lanzarse a el. Hasta que...

-¡Dragón Galáctico!- Una bola de fuego impacto con los 3 Bakugan enemigos, creando una explosión y derrotándolos al instante.

Elright se alejo de la explosión y vio como Drago volaba arriba de el -¿Pero quien eres tu?- Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta, y poco después el resto de los peleadores llegaron a la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Colmillo Volador: Tiro de Combate!- Hakwtor

-¡Ven por esto!- Exclamo Hawktor. Girando a alta velocidad en el aire, convirtiéndose en un tornado y derrotando a todos los Bakugan aéreos que habían en su camino.

-¡Capitán Elright!- Grito Fabia al ver al hombre que estaba preso.

-¡Princesa Fabia!-.

-Escapaste que gran fortuna- dijo aliviada.

-Lo hice... Pero dígame ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto, viendo a Hawktor y Drago.

-Son los aliados que reclute en la tierra, son conocidos como los peleadores Bakugan y son muy valientes- respondió.

-Si parece que lo son-.

Barodius también vio a los peleadores llegar al combate esbozando una sonrisa de maldad. -Hola peladores-.

En otra parte; Sabator estaba acabando con los Bakugan de los Neathianos con mucha confianza.

-¿Listo tipo grande?- Pregunto Snow.

-¡Adelante!- Respondió Jake. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Goredem Subterra!-.

-¿Quien se supone que eres?- Pregunto Sabator, viendo al Bakugan Subterra.

-Tu peor pesadilla, eso soy- respondió Goredem.

-¡Y no esta solo! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acabémoslos Onix Subterra!-

-¡Los Gundalianos sentirán mi ira!-.

-¡Jake, nosotros limpiaremos un poco con el ejercito Gundaliano, tu acaba con esa vaca!- Dijo Snow, corriendo a ayudar a las tropas al igual que Onix.

-¡Hare que se traguen sus palabras!- Sabator se lanzo a Goredem, quien hizo lo mismo, empezando una pelea de forcejeo.

-Esto es interesante. Muestren su poder peleadores- dijo Nurzak, viendo desde la roca mas alta el combate.

* * *

 **(En lo mas profundo del mar)**

Marucho y Serah estaban peleando en esa parte del lugar, ambos peleadores tenían unas burbujas en sus cabezas, la que les permitía respirar bajo el agua y sus Bakugan tenían equipados sus armamentos.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Puntero Giga!-.

-¡Suban a la ola!- Las aspas del armamento de Aquimos giraron y crearon pequeños remolinos que derrotaron fácilmente a los Bakugan Aquos.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón de Mar Turbio!- Los cañones lanzaron potentes ráfagas de agua en dirección a un grupo de Bakugan que venían por la retaguardia.

De repente, frente a Marucho, unos ojos brillaron amenazadoramente, y un torbellino de burbujas se mostro, mostrando a Litirius.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Marucho.

-No lo se, pero es un tonto cara de malo- dijo Aquimos en burla.

-Oye niño, me gusta tu armamento...- Hablo Stoica.

-Que triste que tenga que destruirlo !ajajaja!- Termino Litirius, viendo con sus incontables ojos a Aquimos.

-¡Marucho, vienen mas enemigos en esta dirección! ¿Crees poder solo contra este tipo?- Pregunto Serah.

-Si, tu ve- le dijo Marucho.

-Este sujeto será un pedazo de sushi dentro de poco- dijo Aquimos.

* * *

 **(Con Elright y Fabia)**

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Hora de echar a estos invasores!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Raptoris Haos!-.

-Bien bien ¿Quién te saco de tu jaula Elright?- Pregunto Kazarina, que estaba alado de Gill.

-Alguien será despedido...-

-Estamos listos para proteger el orbe sagrado con nuestras vidas- dijo Fabia con determinación en sus ojos.

-Veremos que tan ciertas son tus palabras princesa- dijo Gill, sacando una carta. -¡Poder activado: Infierno Mortal!-

Los cuernos del casco de Krakis brillaron de rojo lanzando relámpagos rojos en dirección a Aranaut.

-¡Poder activado: Luz Barnum!- Una esfera de energía de luz intercepto los relámpagos de Krakis, generando una explosión.

Cuando todos vieron de donde vino el ataque, vieron a Leonidas llegando junto a la princesa y Elright, y de el se bajaba Camilo.

-Ya llegue- anuncio el pelinegro.

-Ese es el Bakugan que posee el Elemento- dijo Kazarina, analizando a Leonidas con la mirada.

-¡General Elright, mejor vaya a apoyar a los soldados que tienen problemas cerca de aquí! ¡Leonidas y yo pelearemos con Fabia y Aranaut contra estos tipos!- Dijo Camilo casi como una orden. El capitán quiso responder, pero vio algunas explosiones del lugar donde el humano le indicaba, por lo que tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y aceptar.

-No dejes que nada malo le pase a la princesa- dijo el capitán, subiéndose al hombro de su compañero, volando hasta el lugar de esa explosión.

-Sera mas interesante acabar con estos entrometidos que con el capitán- dijo Gill.

-¡Pues yo espero que me des una pelea decente para probar mi nueva evolución!- Dijo Leonidas, tronándose los dedos.

-Si capturamos a ese Bakugan y experimento con el en mi laboratorio, podría sacarle el Elemento y entregárselo al emperador. Quedaría encantado- dijo Kazarina siniestramente, imaginándose por un momento la reacción del emperador, algo que hizo que un leve rubor se formara en sus mejillas, que desapareció tan rápido como llego, a cambio de una expresión siniestra.

* * *

 **(Con Dan y Drago)**

Drago había volado hasta estar encima de Dharak y su equipo. Desde la altura veían asombrados el tamaño de esa cosa que montaba.

-Ese... Chico es grande- dijo Dan, asombrado por el tamaño.

-Si. Su armadura lo es- dijo Drago, y vio algo arriba suyo- Dan mira- le señalo con la mirada a la nave en la que estaba Barodius.

-¡Oye! ¿Tu eres Barodius?- Pregunto el castaño.

-¿Te diriges a tu emperador de esa forma?- Pregunto arrogante y violentamente el Gundaliano.

-Tu no eres mi emperador amigo ¡y nunca los serás, ¿oíste?!-.

-Pagaras muy caro tu ofensa niño-.

-Ambos lo harán- dijo Dharak.

Con la llegada de los peleadores, el campo se equilibro, cada uno librando batallas en todas partes. Ante la vista de Youma y sus acompañantes.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí este capitulo, el próximo serán la batalla campal de los peleadores y los 12 ordenes entre si, pero obviamente no serán tanto como en la historia original, ya van a ver.**

 **También les recuerdo que pueden dejar un OC para participar en la historia; solo tienen que decir el nombre de su personaje, su apariencia, su personalidad, y los de su Bakugan, al igual que el atributo que es. Y si quieren, darme alguno de sus ataques, de lo contrario los inventare yo.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Siempre en las guerras nunca falta alguien que traicione a los suyos para sobrevivir, y en este caso Afrodita. y de quien es esa persona, se sabrá mas adelante_

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegra ver que no te a decepcionado hasta el momento. Falta poco para que "el" haga su aparición, solo unos cuantos capítulos mas._

 **lautilxu:** _Me agrada que te guste mi historia y gracias por el comentario._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Como tu los dijiste, se vendrán varios combates. Y de quien hablaba Afrodita ya lo veras._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten mis otras historias y apóyenlas por favor. CHAO.**


	11. El encuentro

**Capitulo 11: El Encuentro**

* * *

Las batallas estaban divididas, Dan, Camilo, Marucho, Shun, Jake y Fabia enfrentaban a Barodius y sus generales, mientras Snow y Serah ayudaban a las tropas a tener ventaja. Una batalla que esta igualada.

-¡Poder activado: Hacha Vikinga!-.

Onix lanzo su hacha que giro por la velocidad, derrotando en el acto a varios Bakugan Subterra del grupo de Nurzak.

-¿Eso es todo Gundalianos?- Pregunto Onix burlona.

-Podemos con mas- dijo Snow, y en ese momento, soldados Gundalianos lanzaron mas Bakugan Subterra. -Y parece que tengo boca de profeta-.

-¡Los derrotaremos a todos!- Onix se lanzo al ataque, siendo apoyado por los Bakugan Haos del ejercito Neathiano.

* * *

 **(En el mar)**

-¡Poder activado: Remolino Melodioso!- Lirian toco su harpa, y genero torbellinos de agua a su alrededor, impactando con los Bakugan Aquos, derrotándolos. -Esto es por todo el pueblo de Neathia-.

-¡Bien Lirian! ¡Hay que seguir así!- Dijo Serah.

-No fallaremos Serah-.

-Ojala Lightning viera como peleo- dijo la pelirosada con nostalgia triste.

-Si te viera ahora mismo, estaría orgullosa- apoyo Lirian a su compañera.

Serah sonrió por el apoyo. Pero no pudieron seguir hablando por la llegada de mas Bakugan Aquos.

-Hay que seguir peleando, mientras Marucho se encarga de Stoica ¿lista amiga?-.

-¡Por supuesto amiga!-.

Mientras ellas se ocupaban de los Bakugan Aquos. Marucho y Aquimos se enfrentaban a Stoica y Litirius, y el Bakugan Aquos perdió su armamento durante la batalla por uno de los ataques de Stoica.

Ambos Bakugan, con sus compañeros en sus hombros, salieron del mar, continuando la pelea en la tierra.

-¡Poder activado: Presión Espiral!-.

-¡Remolino!- Aquimos lanzo potentes disparos de agua desde los pequeños cañones en su cintura.

-¿En serio? ¿Una pistola de agua?- Se burlo Stoica, mientras Litirius bloqueaba sin problemas el ataque. -¡Poder activado: Megaloteres!-.

Los ojos de Litirius brillaron un momento, y choros de innumerables burbujas salieron del centro de sus pinzas.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Grito Aquimos, recibiendo los daños del ataque.

* * *

 **(En el aire)**

Shun, arriba de Hawktor perseguía a Airzel y StrikeFlasher. Ambos Bakugan eran muy veloces.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Es un tramposo!- Advirtió Shun a su compañero.

-Este es muy impresionante- elogio Airzel.

-A mi no me parece tanto- opino StrikeFlasher. -¡Aplástalo!-.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces... Poder activado: Efectomulticam!-.

StrikeFlasher brillo un momento, y todo su cuerpo cambio de color al de las tierras, camuflándose, y perdiéndose en la vista de Hawktor.

-¡Guau! ¡Se ha ido!- Exclamo Shun.

-¡Descuida! ¡Lo encontrare!- Afirmo Hawktor.

-Ten cuidado-.

Pero sin que ninguno lo detectara. El Bakugan y el general Gundaliano reaparecieron detrás suyo a cierta distancia, aunque el color del Bakugan Ventus era de café a cuadros.

El Bakugan Gundaliano tomo altura, y ataco desde el cielo a Hawktor. Shun, cuando vio el ataque ya era tarde, y StrikeFlasher golpeo a Hawktor con un rodillazo, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

* * *

 **(Con Jake y Goredem)**

Goredem y Sabator seguían en su combate de fuerza, intentando derribar al otro, pero ninguno tenia éxito en su cometido.

-Jamás había visto a Sabator tan parejo... Esto es malo- dijo Nurzak.

-¡Basta!- Exclamo Sabator, separándose de Goredem, para embestirlo con sus cuernos, logrando golpearlo.

-¡Goredem!- Exclamo Jake preocupado, de seguir así podría perder.

* * *

 **(En otro lado del campo de batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: Espejismo!- Aranaut brillo de color amarrillo, aumentando su fuerza y velocidad.

-¡Poder activado: Domo Colmillo!- Lumagrow también brillo del mismo color. Y con un ladrido ataco a Aranaut y viceversa, empezando un choque de golpes a alta velocidad.

-¿Crees que eres rápido?- Pregunto Lumagrow con burla.

-¡Si! ¡Mas rápido que tu perrito y mas fuerte!- Dijo Aranaut, lanzando una lluvia de golpes al Bakugan perro.

-¡Lo dudo!- Dio un gran zarpazo, impactando en la cara del Bakugan Neathiano.

-¡Poder activado: Ola de Partículas!- Leonidas genero una luz desde sus 4 alas, que disparo como partículas hacia Krakis. El Bakugan Pyrus se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el ataque, soportándolo mayormente.

-¡Poder activado: Infierno Mortal!- Krakis lanzo relámpagos rojos desde los cuernos de su casco, impactando en Leonidas, pero no haciéndole ningún daño, para asombro de la mano derecha del emperador. -¿Que?- Exclamo sorprendido.

-Un ataque de ese nivel apenas me hace cosquillas- dijo Leonidas.

-Lo lamento pero los ataques eléctricos solo le dan mas poder a mi amigo- dijo Camilo con una sonrisa. -Por cierto, gracias- agradeció burlonamente. -¡Poder activado: Martillo Lumino!-.

El cuerpo de Leonidas brillo de amarrillo, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que Aranaut y Lumagrow, golpeando repetidas veces a Krakis, quien apenas se podía defender.

-Es demasiado fuerte- exclamo Gill.

-¿Que esperabas? Ese es el Bakugan que posee el elemento, es natural que su poder sea grande- menciono Kazarina.

* * *

 **(Con Dan y Drago)**

-¡Poder activado: Prueba Relámpago!- Relámpagos morados y negros salieron desde la cola de Exocor, impactando por toda el área donde volaba Drago, aturdiéndolo y cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- Pregunto Dan, mientras Drago se reincorporaba, apoyándose de una roca.

-Estoy bien- respondió el Dragonoid, esquivando a tiempo un golpe de la pata de Exocor, volviendo al vuelo.

-Entonces ¿tu eres el Bakugan que llaman Drago?- Pregunto Dharak.

-Así es- afirmo Dan.

-¿Y quien eres tu?- Pregunto Drago.

-No eres digno de escuchar mi nombre- dijo Dharak.

-¿Queee?- Pregunto Dan.

-Cuando te haya vencido sabrás exactamente mi nombre, lagartija sin valor- dijo arrogante.

-¡Aja! Hablador- se burlo Drago.

-Escucha Drago, mostrémosle quien es el que no tiene valor- dijo Dan firmemente.

-Estoy listo ¡hagámoslo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Hummer!- El cuerpo de Drago brillo de rojo, lanzándose al ataque contra Dharak.

-¡Poder activado: Prueba Relámpago!- Volvió a lanzar los relámpagos. Pero esta vez Drago fue mas veloz y esquivo el ataque.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Dharak sorprendido, era la primera vez que esquivaban uno de sus ataques.

-¿Que es lo que decías sobre vencerme?- Grito Drago, impactándose en la tierra, entrando en ella.

-¿Que diablos...?- No tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa. Drago y Dan salieron del suelo, destrozándolo, estando frente a Dharak.

-¡Vas a sufrir mucho!-.

-¡No me hagas reír!-.

* * *

 **(En el Santuario)**

El Orbe Sagrado empezó a sonar y brillar fuertemente, emanando el color arcoíris por todo el lugar.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

Cuando Drago y Dharak estaban cada vez mas cerca, una luz apareció entre medio de ambos, empezando a iluminar no solo el área donde estaban, si no todo el campo de batalla en general.

-¿Huh?-.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto Drago confundido.

* * *

 **(En el trono real)**

La reina Serena abrió los ojos exaltada y levantándose de golpe de su asiento. Había sentido la energía del Orbe Sagrado emanar, siendo la primera vez que lo hacia desde que comenzó la guerra.

-¡El Orbe Sagrado esta llamando!-.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron, entrando Claire, acompañada de un anciano de baja estatura, ropa verde con 2 bufandas, una negra larga y otra blanca arriba de la negra, barba blanca larga, un bastón con la figura de un dragón de color rojo. Su expresiones eran las de un Neathiano, piel algo azulada y ojos verde, pero con arrugas por la edad.

-¿A sentido eso reina Serena?- Pregunto algo alarmado el anciano.

-Si sabio Alfredo. Es el Orbe Sagrado que esta usando su poder para intervenir en la batalla que se esta dando ahora-.

-¿Este es el poder del Orbe Sagrado del cual me hablo señor?- Pregunto Claire al anciano de nombre Alfredo.

-Parece que tu también lo has sentido jovencita, es algo impresionante. Y tienes razón, pero ¿por que esta actuando ahora cuando nunca antes lo a echo?- Se pregunto Alfredo, pasando una de sus manos por su larga barba.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en las peleas)**

-Esto es raro amigo- comento Dan, observando la luz.

No era el único que la veía, todas las personas y Bakuganes del lugar dejaron sus combates y veían la luz, todos con la misma pregunta en sus mentes. ¿Qué es esa luz?.

La luz brillo a tal punto que cegó a todos durante unos minutos. Cuando recuperaron se llevaron la sorpresa de ver que los Gundalianos... ¡Ya no están! No había rastros de los Gundalianos y sus naves, solo quedaron los peleadores y Bakugan del bando Neathiano.

-¿Que...?- Exclamo Drago confuso.

-¡Han desaparecido!- Dijo Dan asombrado.

-¡Dan!- Grito Camilo, sobre el hombro de Leonidas, acercándose a ellos. -¿Sabes que diablo paso?- Pregunto.

-No lo sabemos, desparecieron con la luz- dijo Drago.

-¿Como es eso posible?- Pregunto Leonidas.

* * *

 **(En el espacio Gundaliano)**

-¿Que a ocurrido? Alguien dígamelo- Pregunto Barodius, en el techo de su nave. El y su ejercito fueron teletransportados al espacio de su planeta con la luz que apareció en el campo, interrumpiendo los combates.

-No estamos seguros señor, pero parece que fuimos expulsados de Neathia, por una energía poderosa- informo Nurzak.

-¿Pero que puede tener tal energía?- Barodius vio a Dharak junto a el en su forma esfera. -Tal vez... Fue el elemento ¿tu que crees Dharak? ¿Es eso posible?-.

-No estoy seguro. Pero es interesante que esa luz apareciera cuando Drago y yo nos acercamos. Y el Bakugan que posee el elemento estaba luchando en otro lado cuando esa luz emergió, por lo que no creo que fuera eso- opino el Bakugan Darkus.

Pero no fueron los únicos en ser expulsados por la luz. Youma y su grupo que estaban alejados de la pelea también se vieron envueltos en la luz, siendo también teletransportados a Gundalia.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Pregunto Youma, girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones.

-Esa molesta luz nos expulso- comento Afrodita.

-¿Sintieron la cantidad de energía que emano esa luz? ¡Ese debió ser el Orbe Sagrado!- Exclamo Geist.

-¿Como estas seguro de eso?- Pregunto el Bakugan Subterra de Geist a este.

-¿Que mas seria?-.

-¿Usted que cree señor?- Pregunto el tercer miembro aun encapuchado a Youma.

Youma se rasco la poca barba meditando, y a los pocos segundos una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Creo, mis amigos, que es hora de llamarlo e informarle de todo-.

* * *

 **(Unas horas después, en Neathia)**

Fuegos artificiales aparecían en el cielo, los Neathianos festejaban no solo la victoria que tuvieron hoy, también por la llegada de sus nuevos aliados que les ayudarían a ganar la guerra.

Todos los peleadores usaban las armaduras de los Neathianos, pero con el color de los atributos de sus compañeros, aunque Dan aun tenia las gafas en su cabello y Snow seguía con su gorro de lana.

-¡Atención!- Grito Elright, y todos los soldados que había se ponían firmes. -¡Nombro en este acto a los peleadores, en la orden de caballeros del castillo!- Declaro, viendo a Fabia y Serah. -Princesa Fabia, Serah ¿están seguras?-.

Ambas asintieron.

-Claro, después de todo, también soy una peleadora- dijo Fabia, y Serena sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermana.

-Y yo debo pelear en lugar de mi hermana, por ella y por Neathia- dijo Serah.

-Ella estaría orgullosa de ti- afirmo Elright.

-¿Caballeros del castillo? No suena mal- dijo Snow.

-Que no se te suban los aires de grandeza, ahora tendrás mas responsabilidad y riesgo, espero que estés preparado- dijo Onix.

-¿Crees que si no lo estuviera no hubiera venido?-.

-Yo pensaba que solo viniste para conocer otro mundo-.

-Bueno... Eso también-.

-Ahora las batallas serán mas intensas y peligrosas compañero- dijo Camilo a Leonidas.

-Me decepcionaría si no lo fuera- dijo Leonidas con una risa.

Los peleadores dieron media vuelta, viendo al ejercito Neathiano que los aclamaba como héroes. Sabían que seria difícil acabar con la guerra, pero también sabían que si peleaban en equipo, derrotarían a los Gundalianos.

* * *

 **(En algún lugar del universo)**

En el profundo espacio, un planeta acaba de explotar y desde una nave, una sombría figura que no se le ve el cuerpo observaba lo que pasaba. -Siempre es un bello espectáculo cuando un planeta explota en pedazos- dijo de forma siniestra.

-Disculpe mi lord- dijo un soldado ingresando. -Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde el planeta de Gundalia, es el señor Youma- informo.

-Dile que no me interesa lo que quiera decirme, a menos que se trate de los prisioneros, en cuyo caso, espero que finalmente los haya capturado-.

El soldado trago saliva profundamente, recordando lo que le ocurrió a los soldados que permitieron que los prisioneros escaparan, muriendo de la peor forma posible. - Me temo... Que no se trata de eso... Señor... Según el mensaje... Se trata... De la señorita Kazarina- revelo.

La sombría figura lo miro de reojo al escuchar eso, eso si era de su interés. -Pon la transmisión en pantalla- ordeno, y el soldado salió tan rápido como pudo del lugar.

Segundos después, una gran pantalla apareció frente a la sombría figura, al encenderse, mostro la imagen de Youma y sus siervos.

-¡Saludos, mi lord!- Saludo Youma teatralmente.

-Deja eso de lado Youma ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Y que tiene que ver Kazarina?- Pregunto ferozmente.

-Jijiji. Vera...- Así le conto sobre la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia que peleaban por obtener el Orbe Sagrado, también del reciente enfrentamiento que tuvieron, donde los peleadores hicieron acto de aparición.

Al misterioso ser le hacia un poco interesante, por que esos 2 planetas eran de los que faltaban para conquistar, y podría aparecer cuando algún bando gane para derrotarlo y quedarse con ambos planetas de una sola vez.

-Admito que esto resulta un poco interesante. Pero no es razón para que te distraigas de tu misión principal, y aun no as respondido en que tiene que ver ella con esto-.

-Deje que yo le diga- intervino Afrodita. -Después de todo, fue mi idea decirle al señor Youma que le informara sobre la noticia y que grabara el combate. Por lo que, como una de sus generales, es mi deber informarle como se debe-.

-¿Que noticia?-.

-¡Que corra video!- Exclamo Youma, poniendo en pantalla la grabación del combate.

La sombría figura veía sin interés el combate, todos le parecían insignificantes, aunque puede ver el poder de los peleadores terrestres, pero se sorprendió cuando el video mostro cierta escena.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Se pregunto, viendo el combate de Kazarina contra la princesa Fabia, pero no era eso lo que lo sorprendió, si no... -¿Por que Kazarina pelea como si fuera una seguidora mas?- Pregunto molesto.

-Preguntas después de que termine el video- dijo Youma.

La figura se contuvo de gruñir y siguió viendo el video, hasta que llego a la escena donde Drago y Dharak se conocieron y se enfrentaban. -Esos 2- susurro, prestando algo mas de atención ala batalla, batalla que fue interrumpida por la luz que apareció de la nada y teletransporto a los Gundalianos devuelta a su planeta, terminando el video.

-Así es señor, lamento informarle que Kazarina, pelea al servicio de Barodius, como una de sus generales, pero bajo sus ordenes- informo Afrodita con falsa pena. -Incluso, cuando converse con ella sobre si era algún plan o misión que usted le dio, me dijo que no lo era, que peleaba solo para el emperador de Gundalia hasta el final, y haría lo que fuera para que el consiguiera la victoria-.

El lugar que rodeaba la sombría figura empezó a destruirse de la nada, y algunos rayos hacían explotar algunas maquinas.

-Kazarina... Creo que se olvido de donde viene- rio macabramente, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo aparecer una segunda pantalla, mostrando a un piloto alienígena. -Capitán, cambio de rumbo, nos dirigiremos a Neathia- informo, a lo cual el capitán asintió con miedo. -No quiero que le digan nada a nadie sobre mi llegada, quiero dar una sorpresa- a pesar que no se podía ver su figura, se pudo visualizar una sonrisa malvada.

-Otra cosa señor- dijo Youma. -Uno de los prisioneros fugitivos están en Neathia, "la chica" esta con los peleadores, parece que durante su escape perdió la memoria- revelo.

-Es algo bueno, como dicen los humanos "matando 2 pájaros de un tiro"- corto la comunicación, desviando sus pensamientos hacia Drago y Dharak. -O en este caso son 3,el destino si que es caprichoso, pero seré yo quien goberné todo-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, si que tienen algunas revelaciones, y aparecerá pronto el nuevo villano, además de otros aliados. Y le informo a Lukamegumine que su OC aparecerá en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Youma es del bando de los malos, y en este capitulo viste que sirve a alguien mas temible que Barodius._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Pues lo que hizo Afrodita fue dar la idea de informarle a "el" sobre lo que hace Kazarina, y use la escena que me sugeriste._

 **CarolRamos22:** _Pues, aquí esta la continuación._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen mi otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	12. El secuestro

**Capitulo 12: Secuestro**

* * *

-Y por aquí estarán sus habitaciones- indico Fabia, mostrando un pasillo con varias puertas.

En Neathia ya era de noche, y Fabia le mostro a los peleadores en donde se iban a quedar, y por petición de la Reina Serena se quedarían en uno de los cuarto de lujo que habían en el castillo y que estaban cerca de la habitación de Fabia, se ubicaba en el piso que era la mitad del castillo.

Cada peleador abrió su correspondida puerta, que tenia por fuera el símbolo de su atributo y la imagen de su compañero Bakugan para no confundir, aunque esto es mas para Jake y Snow por ser peleadores del mismo atributo.

-Si que son lujosas- dijo Dan impresionado. -Es como estar en una de las habitaciones en la casa de Marucho-.

-Gracias por esto Fabia- agradeció Shun a la princesa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarnos-.

-Me alegra verla bien, princesa Fabia- se escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Cuando todos miraron de donde provenía: vieron a una niña de no mas de 13 años, piel negra, cabello plateado que le llega hasta la espalda y ojos violeta, viste una blusa con escote de color fucsia con un estampado de calavera roja en ella, pantalones color crema, tacones bajos de color negro, y se puede apreciar en su brazo derecho un tipo de lanzador parecido al que usaban Dan y los peleadores originales antes, y tiene en su cuello un collar con forma de corazón.

-Hola Relena- saludo Fabia a la chica.

-¡Relena! ¡Es un gusto verte!- Exclamo Serah alegre, corriendo a abrazar a la niña.

-T-También me alegro de ve-verle señorita Serah- dijo tímidamente la chica de nombre Relena.

-¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto Shun confundido igual que el resto.

-Su nombre es Relena, es una de mis doncellas de honor. La conozco desde que tenia 11 años y ella 8. También es una peleadora muy fuerte- relato Fabia con orgullo.

-¿Tienes doncellas?- Pregunto Jake.

-Soy una princesa, por lo que es normal que tenga doncellas que estén conmigo para atenderme y hacerme compañía-.

-¿Pero no es muy joven?- Pregunto Marucho. -Parece de mi edad-.

-Mi hermana dijo que no había problema, que me hacia falta una amiga de mi edad y Serah pocas veces podía venir al castillo, por lo que la trajo- se acerco a la joven que seguía atrapada en el abrazo de Serah. -Ya suéltala-.

-¡Es muy adorable! ¡No puedes evitar que no la quiera abrazar!- Exclamo Serah, haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo.

-S-Señorita Serah, por favor suélteme. Me esta costando respirar- pidió amablemente Relena.

Después de unos minutos, Serah finalmente libero a regañadientes a Relena, quien al estar libre tomo una bocana de aire, y Fabia se acerco a ella.

-Ven, te presentare a los aliados que traje desde la tierra- la tomo de la mano para guiarla, pero la chica no avanzo y observo tímidamente y con algo de miedo a los terrícolas.

-¿Que le pasa?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Es muy tímida, aparte de nosotras y algunas personas del castillo, le tiene algo de miedo a las personas- explico Serah.

-¡Vamos pequeña! ¡No mordemos!- Dijo Aquimos.

-Habla por ti- refunfuño Leonidas.

Dan se acerco a paso lento a Relena, agachándose un poco para verla. La chica al verlo, instintivamente retrocedió, pero Dan le tendió la mano.

-No tengas miedo. Nosotros venimos para ayudarlos y derrotar a los Gundalianos, así que llevémonos bien- le sonrió a la peliplata.

Relena miro sorprendida al castaño y después volvió a ver al resto de los terrícolas, todos transmitían cierta aura de seguridad y no parecían malas personas, por lo que tomo la mano de Dan y acepto el saludo.

-U-Un gusto, como dijo Fabia dijo m-mi nombre es Re-Relena- se presento aun nerviosa.

-Yo soy Dan, y este es mi amigo Drago- se presento a si mismo y a Drago que estaba en su hombro.

-Que tal-.

El resto de los peleadores se acercaron para presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Marucho, y el es Aquimos-.

-¡Que onda!-.

-Yo soy Shun y el es Hawktor-.

-Es un gusto conocerte-.

-¡Yo soy Jake y el es mi gran compañero Goredem!-.

-Calma tu entusiasmo Jake o la asustaras-.

-Mi nombre es Camilo y el es mi amigo Leonidas-.

-...Hola-.

-Yo soy Snow y este gruñón de aquí es Onix-.

-¿A quien llamas gruñón?-.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo Relena con mas confianza, sacando una esfera de su bolsillo. -Este es mi compañero, Hammer Darkus-.

El Bakugan se abrió, y en su modo esfera era idéntico a Gorem antes que evolucionara. Este vio a los peleadores y su Bakugan. -Hmp- soltó un bufido y volvió a encerrarse.

-No seas grosero Hammer- regaño Relena, pero no recibió respuesta. -Perdón, pero Hammer no es muy confiado con otras personas y Bakugan-.

-Descuida, se como se siente tener un compañero que no confié en los demás- dijo Camilo, viendo de reojo a Leonidas.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Leonidas, y si pudiera y tuviera cejas, estaría levantando una ahora mismo.

-Nada, nada- dijo Camilo, soltando una risa que contagio a los demás, excepto a 2 personas.

Marucho miraba con detenimiento a la joven, algo en ella se le hacia familiar, el tono de piel y el color de su pelo se le hacían familiares, incluso el nombre le sonaba de algo.

-No, no puede ser- se dijo entre dientes a si mismo, por un momento se le vino a la mente a quien se le parecía pero no era posible, por que para empezar, el era Gundaliano y Relena Neathiana, así que descarto la idea tan pronto como llego.

Pero Shun no estaba de acuerdo, pensó lo mismo que Marucho y se le vino a la mente la misma persona que recordaba al ver a esa chica, pero a diferencia de Marucho, el ninja no descarto la idea hasta no estar del todo seguro.

* * *

 **(En Vestal)**

La hora en el planeta era diferente que en Neathia, aquí aun era de tarde y faltaban unas horas mas para el anochecer.

En la nave espacial de Spectra, Keith y Mira estaban descansando después de tanto trabajar, Helios había mostrado buenas señales al intentar acoplarse con la información fantasma, pero tuvieron que detenerla para no dañarlo, todo parecía que tomaría tiempo hacer que evolucionara.

-¿Como te sientes Helios?- Pregunto Keith, sentado en la sala de descanso de la nave.

-No me siento diferente que antes, tal vez esa información no baste- dijo algo molesto.

-Relájate amigo, no esperes evolucionar tan rápido, nos tomo algunos meses hacerte evolucionar la primera vez- reprocho El rubio.

-Aun no por que quieres ser mas fuerte Helios- hablo Wilda. -Pensé que ya habías admitió que Drago era el mas fuerte-.

-Así es, pero como dije antes no dejare que Drago sea el único que se haga mas fuerte, al menos, seré el segundo Bakugan mas poderoso- declaro el Bakugan Pyrus.

Mira se rio por la conversación de ambos Bakugan, pero después se dio cuenta que algo faltaba o mejor dicho "alguien".

-¿Donde esta Gus?- Pregunto. -Es raro no verlo aquí-.

-Lo mande a ser un encargo, necesito unas piezas para la nave- explico tomando un poco de te.

Ninguno dijo otra palabra mas, solo disfrutaban del te que preparo la pelinaranja, hasta que Keith interrumpió el tranquilo silencio con una pregunta que ansiaba hacer.

-¿Cuando vas a invitar a Dan a venir a Vestal y lo presentaras como tu novio?- Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada cómplice.

Mira que seguía tomando su te escupió el liquido al piso al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, formando un charco de agua.

-¡¿Pe-Pero que cosas dices hermano?!- Pregunto la chica con un gran rubor en su cara, ignorando que dejo manchado el piso. -¡Dan es solo un amigo y compañero! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Negó energéticamente.

-¿Entonces por que suspirabas en el puente? ¿Por que esta mañana te veías como si hubieras recibido una mala noticia?- Pregunto divertido el rubio, por sus ansias de poder dejo a su hermana y ahora que volvió pasa todo el momento que puede con ella, y entre esos momentos esta el de molestarla, pero también quería que ella fuera feliz.

La Clay no sabia que decir, el sonrojo aumento mas de lo que era posible. -No...nosotros...solo somos...aun no...-.

-¿Aun?-.

-¡Deja de molestarme hermano!- Grito avergonzada la Vestal, poniéndose de pie y golpeando fuerte la mesa con ambas manos. -¡Iré a buscar algo para limpiar el suelo que ensucie por tu culpa! ¡! Y no quiero que digas nada mas de esto ¿oíste?!- Salió de la sala con su cara aun roja, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Pregunto Wilda a Keith que tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

-He visto como mi hermana miraba a Dan cuando estábamos en la tierra y e escuchado alguna de sus conversaciones, y sabes también como yo como se emociona en sus conversaciones con Dan-.

El Bakugan Subterra tuvo que darle la razón al ex-vexos, y antes que pudieran seguir hablando, Mira llego con unas servilletas de genero para limpiar el charco que hizo.

* * *

 **(En las calles de ese planeta)**

Gus caminaba devuelta a la nave con las partes que el maestro Spectra le pidió traer. Gracias a la resistencia pudieron limpiar sus nombre ante los Vestals y podían pasear libremente en la ciudad, aunque no faltaba uno que otro que los miraban y hablaban mal de ellos.

-Espero que con esto le suba mas el animo al maestro Spectra- murmuro para si mismo.

-Cuéntame mas sobre Spectra...- dijo una voz profunda detrás suyo.

Gus se sobresalto pero antes que pudiera darse vuelta. Fue noqueado por un golpe en la nuca, cayendo al suelo, soltando las cosas.

-¡Gus!- Exclamo su compañero Vulkan Subterra, girándose para ver al agresor. -¡Oye tu! ¡¿Quien diablos...?!-.

Pero no termino de preguntar por que el misterioso le arrojo un polvo verde, cubriéndolo por completo y haciendo que caiga dormido alado del Vestal.

-Ya tengo la carnada, ahora falta que muerda el anzuelo- dijo siniestramente. Mientras el viento soplaba en ese lugar, haciendo caer algunas hojas, una de ellas cubrió por milisegundos la escena del sujeto viendo el cuerpo de Gus y al caer, ambos ya no estaban.

* * *

 **(De vuelta con los Clay)**

Ambos hermanos volvieron a trabajar con Helios, quien estaba en su forma verdadera y en uno de los tubos de contención, mientras varias maquinas lo analizaban y trabajan en su cuerpo de ciborg.

-¿Como se siente Helios?- Pregunto Mira viendo los datos del Bakugan.

-Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a estos datos- gruño el Bakugan dragón, viendo por su ojo mecánico pantallas de datos que le mostraba la computadora de su interior.

-Eso parece- comento Wilda.

-Si quieres puedes probarlo- ofreció Helios.

-No gracias, estoy bien tal y como soy-.

Pero su charla fue interrumpida por una cámara avispa que apareció desde la ventilación, colocándose frente de ambos hermanos.

La avispa encendió la cámara, mostrando el holograma del misterioso. _-Un gusto Spectra. Si estas viendo este mensaje, es señal de un reto. El lugar de encuentro se te será guiado por esta avispa-._

Keith y Mira veían atentos el mensaje, confundidos por quien era ese sujeto y por que los retaba, mientras los Bakugan.

-¡Ja! Ese tipo si que es estúpido...- Se burlo Helios, soltando una carcajada. -Aceptemos, lo aplastare sin problemas-.

-Parece una trampa- opino Wilda. -No sabemos quien es ese sujeto o por que reta a Keith, pero parece una trampa-.

-Wilda tiene razón hermano. No aceptes- pidió Mira preocupada.

 _-Y en caso de que no quieras aceptar...-_ El holograma del sujeto desapareció un momento para mostrar la imagen de...

-¡Gus!- Exclamo Mira sorprendida y algo horrorizada.

A ambos hermanos se le mostro la imagen de Gus atado por las muñecas y piernas. Pero lo que horrorizo a la Vestal es que Gus tenia varios moretones en todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba dañada y se le veía en su rostro que estaba inconsciente, pero con muecas de dolor y moretones morados por golpes.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste!?- Grito Keith furioso por la imagen que veía.

La holograma volvió a pestañear mostrando al misterioso. _-Recuerda que este es un mensaje, por lo que cualquier grito que des no lo sabré. Pero de seguro preguntaste ¿Qué le hice? Pues digamos que le presente a uno de mis mejores amigos-_ levanto un palo de metal, que se le notaba con algo de sangre. _¡Y se llevaron muy bien!-_ Rio como si fuera una broma, aumentando el enojo del peleador Pyrus. _-Ya te di un motivo para venir, te estaré esperando. aunque no me hagas esperar demasiado o tendrás que buscarte un nuevo asistente. Adiós-_ hizo una pose rara: levantando ambos brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su nuca, dándose la vuelta y quedando a espaldas, y después bajo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, quedando su cabeza colgada entre sus piernas. Y en ese momento se termino el video.

Keith tomo a la avispa mecánica en su mano derecha y se dirigió a uno de los teclados. -¡Helios! ¡Nos vamos!- Apago el sistema, y el Bakugan Pyrus volvió a su forma esfera y se dirigió a su compañero.

-¡Ese tipo lamentara habernos provocado!- Gruño furioso. Después de todo este tiempo llego a considerar a Gus y Vulkan como compañeros, ya que fueron los únicos de los vexos que no los abandonaron y los salvaron cuando el vespalacio exploto, por lo que esa escena lo hizo enojar tanto como no lo había estado desde hace mucho.

-¡Espera Keith!- Mira se acerco a su hermano y Wilda se subió al hombro de su compañera.

-¡No me detengas Mira!- Tomo su chaqueta roja que estaba apoyada en la silla y su mascara que estaba en el escritorio.

-No lo hare, déjame acompañarte, Gus también es mi amigo y al igual que tu quiero salvarlo-.

El rubio vio a su hermana a los ojos, en los cuales habían una fuerte determinación que decían claramente que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-De acuerdo, vamos-.

Ambos salieron de la nave, y Keith se coloco su mascara de Spectra, y soltó a la avispa que empezó a volar a la dirección que tenia programada, seguida de ambos hermanos.

* * *

 **(En otro lugar)**

Los ojos de Gus comenzaron a abrirse, parpadeo unos momentos para que su visión se acostumbrara. Podía notar que el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Pero sintió punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, recordando los brutales golpes que recibió de ese loco que lo secuestro.

-¿Donde estoy?- Se pregunto tratando de moverse, pero luego sintió que estaba amarrado de las manos a un poste y los pies atados juntos.

-Veo que despertaste- dijo el misterioso, sentado en una banca alado suyo.

-Tu...cobarde ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto molesto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Donde esta Vulkan?- Busco con la mirada a su compañero Bakugan.

-¿Hablas de este?- Lanzo una esfera de color café con algunos puntos negros. Gus reconoció que era Vulkan pero no entendía esas manchas que tenia, por lo que miro al misterioso furioso.

-¿¡Que le hiciste a Vulkan!?-.

-Escuche que los Bakugan Subterra son muy resistentes al fuego y quise comprobarlo- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Gus iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de unos pasos lo hicieron detenerse, fijando su vista al frente vio que los recién llegados eran...

-¡Maestro Spectra! ¡Mira!- Exclamo al ver a ambos hermanos, y con el mayor con su mascara, siendo su alter ego: Spectra Phantom.

-¡Gus! ¿Estas bien?- Grito Mira preocupada, viendo los moretones y la ropa rasgada del peliazul.

-Yo... maestro Spectra perdóneme. Fui capturado fácilmente, no merezco estar a su lado- agacho la cabeza avergonzado por su situación actual.

-Descuida Gus. Ahora me encargare de que este tipo pague- vio al misterioso que estaba cubierto por una gran capa negra.

El misterioso se levanto, sintiendo como debajo de esa mascara, el rubio lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Me alegra ver que aceptaste mi invitación-.

-¡Suelta a Gus!- Exigió Mira furiosa.

-Solo si me ganan- mostro entre sus dedos una esfera Bakugan de color verde oscuro, señal que era un Bakugan Ventus.

-En verdad eres estúpido- se burlo Helios confiado.

-Antes quítate esa cosa para ver quien eres- exigió Spectra, refiriéndose a la capa.

-Y lo dice el tipo que usa una mascara. Pero bueno, no afecta en nada que sepan como me veo-.

Lanzo la capa al cielo, mostrando su aspecto; no era humano. Su piel era de color verde, tenia unos ojos color rojo y unos dientes con algunos colmillos, no tenia cabello, pero su cabeza era mas grande de lo normal y tenia un tentáculo curvado en forma de media luna que estaba abajo de su cuello. Usaba una armadura con protectores de color verde que cubrían sus brazos, piernas y pecho.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Mira asqueada por la apariencia del misterioso.

-¿No te gusta como me veo?- Sonrió burlonamente, asqueando mas a la Vestal que retrocedió un poco.

-No eres un terrícola ni un Vestal ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Spectra un poco mas calmado.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas. Para empezar. Soy un Twi´lek, una raza de otro planeta como te darás cuenta, uno de los generales y el mas leal servidor de mi amo. Mi nombre es... ¡Basco!- Se presento haciendo una pose extraña y algo ridícula **(N/A: La pose que hizo Ginyu al tomar el cuerpo de Tagoma y reencontrarse con Freezer en DBS)**

-Este tipo si que es estúpido- dijo Helios.

-O tienes problemas de personalidad- dijo Wilda.

-Tu ya sabes quienes somos así que no hace falta palabras- dijo Spectra, levantando una carta portal a la altura de su rostro. -Comencemos-.

-Es hora de ver el interés que tiene Youma en ti humano- murmuro Basco.

* * *

 **N/A: Lamento por no actualizar antes, pero el colegio me mantiene ocupado que a partir de ahora, habrá un capitulo cada mes como minimo. También digo que la raza de Basco es una raza alienigena de Star Wars. Soy fan de esa saga por lo que verán varias referencias y menciones de alienigenas de esa entrega aquí.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Esa estará por verse_

 **Bat Dragon:** _Parece que si amigo, pero calma todo a su tiempo, y aquí apareció el que haría las poses raras como te dije._

 **Anonimo2000:** _No diré nada de eso, solo diré que Vladitor que aparece, aparece._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	13. El Rescate de Gus

**Capitulo 13: El Rescate de Gus**

* * *

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplastalo Helios MK2!-

-¡Te destruire!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Salvemos a Gus Magma Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡No te defraudare Mira!-.

Basco saco un objeto parecido a una tablet y lo puso frente suyo, analizando ambos Bakugan.

-Uno con un poder de 600G y otro con 800G, más de la media pero aún así no son rivales para mi- dijo Basco. -Aunque me impresiona Helios, le colocaron partes robóticas en su cuerpo y por eso es más fuerte, al amo le interesaría estudiarlo-.

-Eso lo dices por que tu no eres quien peleará- dijo un Bakugan Ventus apareciendo.

-Para eso estas tu amigo- dijo Basco tomandolo. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Tornedus Ventus!- El Bakugan Ventus apareció: tenía forma de un dragón humanoide, piel verde clara a excepción del pecho y la parte baja de los brazos que son de color amarillo y parte de armadura medieval en los hombros, piernas y pectorales, junto a una espada.

Mira y Spectra vieron al Bakugan con algo de asombro, después vieron su nivel de poder y su asombro aumentó.

-¡¿1000G de poder?!- Exclamó Mira incrédula ante tal cifra.

-Su poder es más fuerte que el de Drago- dijo Spectra.

-Si claro, su poder base no es la gran cosa, lo aplastare en unos instantes- dijo Helios.

-Ya quiero verte intentandolo basura de Bakugan- reto Tornedus.

-Pues no esperemos más ¡Poder activado: Cañón Sagarrot!- El pecho de Helios se abrió, mostrando un cañón, disparó un potente láser hacía Tornedus, aumentando su poder en 600G y bajando el de el en 400G.

-Poder activado: Remolino Uniforme- Un tornados de aire protegieron a Tornedus, bajando en 600G el poder de Helios y también tornandose de un color rojo y de ambos salieron 2 relámpagos rojos en dirección al cyborg.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de tierra!- Wilda levantó sus brazos, creando un muro que los protegió del ataque.

El choque creo una cortina de humo. Cuando se disipo, Tornedus no estaba al frente de ellos.

-¿Donde...?- Hablo Wilda viendo a todas partes.

-¿Buscas algo?- Dijo Tornedus burlonamente desde el cielo.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de las tormentas!- El Bakugan Ventus tomo su espada y lanzó un corte de aire hacía Wilda, impactando, haciendo que se arrodillara.

-¡Helios!- Llamo Spectra y sin otra palabra el Bakugan Pyrus emprendió vuelo hacía su oponente.

Tornedus esquivó un golpe que Helios intento darle. El Bakugan dragón siguió propinandole golpes con su mano mecánica, golpes que eran bloqueados por la espada de Tornedus.

Wilda se reincorporó y vio a Helios darle batalla a Tornedus. -Mira, debemos ayudar- le dijo a su compañera.

-Helios y yo lo atacaremos y cuando contraataque o esquive tu lo atacar- dijo el peleador Pyrus a su hermana, y ella asintió. -¡Poder activado: Cañón de Olvidó!-.

Las alas cibernéticas de Helios brillaron en la parte de las turbinas, y lanzó una llamarada desde su boca.

-¡Poder activado: Armadura Corrupta, modo defensa!- Su armadura cambio a negro y género un campo de energía que detuvo sin problemas el ataque de Helios, para sorpresa de este.

-¿No que me aplastarias en unos instantes?- Se burló Tornedus.

-Este es uno de los poderes que mi amo me a conferido, no me venceran con ataques patéticos- dijo Basco con una sonrisa que saqueo a Mira.

-Pues que mal que no te haya dado una mejor vista para ver esto- dijo Mira. Baco no entendió pero vio al cielo y encontró a Wilda atrás de Tornedus. -¡Poder activado: Gran Roca!-.

-¡Te arrepentirás de desafiarnos!- Wilda lanzó bolas de fuego desde los cañones de sus hombros, golpeando a Tornedus y provocando una explosión que se escucho por todo el lugar, despertando a media ciudad.

* * *

 **(En otra parte de la ciudad)**

¡Whaaa!- Exclamó Baron cayendo al suelo. El ahora vive solo en uno de los departamentos acuáticos de Klaus.

-¿Estas bien Baron?- Pregunto su compañero Nemus.

-Me duele un poco el trasero- dijo, levantandose. -¿También oiste la explosión?-.

-Si ¿Que habrá sido?-.

Una llamada del videocomunidador de Baron apareció. El joven lo tomo y vio que quien lo llamaba era su amigo Ace.

 _-¡Baron!-_ Exclamó el peliceleste. _-Veo que ya estás despierto. Debió ser por la explosión ¿Verdad?-._

-¿Sabes que fue lo que lo provocó?-.

 _-Desde la ventana de mi balcón puedo ver a Helios y Wilda luchando contra un Bakugan, eso debió haber causado la explosión-._

Otra video llamada apareció entre ambos, apareciendo una segunda pantalla, mostrando la imagen de Klaus.

 _-Me alegra ver que ya estén despiertos-_ dijo Klaus. - _Supongo que ya saben lo que pasa, así que propongo que nos reunamos y apoyemos a nuestros amigos-._

 _-Parecen estar en el parque central-_ dijo Ace. _-Percival y yo vamos en camino-._

-Nemus y yo pronto estaremos allá también- dijo Baron, apagando el comunicador y buscando su ropa.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¿Funcionó?- Pregunto Wilda, al mismo tiempo que el humo se disipaba.

-No...- siseo Spectra.

Y como dijo, Tornedus seguía en campo sin ningún rasguño. -¿Eso es todo? Por que apenas sentí cosquillas-

-No puede ser- dijo Mira sorprendida.

-Nuestro turno- anunció Basco. -¡Poder activado: Doble tornado corrupto!-.

-¡Este me gusta!- Los brazos de Tornedus se transformaron en tornados y con ellos los estiro para atacar a ambos Bakugan, atrapandolos en los tornados, bajando sus fuerzas a la normalidad y aumentando las de el a 1900G. Fuerza suficiente para devolverlos a su forma esfera.

Helios y Wilda cayeron frente a su respectivo compañero, mientras la fuerza vital de Spectra bajaba a un 25% y la de Mira a 15%.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Gus. A este paso perderían y no quería saber lo que pasaría si pierden.

-¿Estas bien Helios?- Pregunto el ex-vexos recogiendo a su amigo.

-Eso fue humillante- respondió.

-Es demasiado fuerte. ¿Que haremos?- Pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Tengo un plan-.

-¿Como se sintió el poder de nuestro señor Tornedus?- Le pregunto Basco a su Bakugan.

-¡Increíble! Aunque era de esperarse- respondió Tornedus.

-Bien. Nuestro señor no tolera las derrotas, por lo que es hora de terminar esto ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplastemoslos Tornedus Ventus!- Lanzó a su compañero, al mismo tiempo que hacía una pose con su cuerpo tratando de formar una P.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos rescatar a Gus Helios!-.

-¡No habrá otra derrota!-

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos ganar Wilda!-.

-¡Está vez, no fracasare!-.

-Hay que terminar esto ¡Carta portal abierta: Reactor Ventus!- Fuertes ráfagas de viento indundaron el parque, generando pequeños tornados, y Tornedus brillaba de color verde, señal que su poder aumentaba.

-Ya es su final- dijo Tornedus, y se lanzó a atacar a sus oponentes.

-¡Mira detenlo!- Dijo Spectra.

-Muy bien ¡Poder activado: Muro Atlas!- Un muro de fuego salió del suelo frente a ellos.

-¡Eso no bastará!- Tornedus atravesó el muro como si nada, y golpeó en el rostro a Wilda, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, creando un agujero.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón Fuerza de Caos!-.

-¡Espero que te guste esto!- Las partes mecánicas de la boca de Helios se activaron y lanzaron una llamarada super potente con algunas chispas rojas.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino Uniforme!- Como la primera vez, el tornado lo protegió y devolvió el ataque con más fuerza a Helios, pero Keith ya esperaba preparado.

-¡Poder activado: Farbras MK2!-.

 _-Daño de ataque 42%, reparando-_ dijo la computadora en el interior de Helios, reparando los daños causados por el ataque.

-¿Necesitas de una máquina para que te salve? Has caído bajo como Bakugan- dijo Tornedus con odio.

-No necesito que una basura como tu cuestione mis métodos-.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar, hay que seguir peleando- dijo Wilda, reincorpororandose.

-Wilda tiene razón, ¿cual era el plan que tenías?- Pregunto Mira.

-Ustedes lo distraen y Helios y yo lo atacaremos con el armamento- susurro Spectra para que Basco no los escuchara.

-¿Que tanto cuchichean humanos?- Les llamo la atención el Twi'lek.

-En esto, ¡Poder activado: Humo Volcánico!- Un humo negro salió de los agujeros en el cuerpo, cubriendo el campo de visión de todos.

-No veo- exclamó el Bakugan Ventus.

-No te molestes. ¡Poder activado: Alas Corruptas!- Las alas de Tornedus se volvieron tornados, disipando todo el humo.

Mientras el humo se disipaba, Spectra tecleo el código de activacion de su armamento.

-¡Destructor Gemelo, listo!-.

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento se equipo en la espalda de Helios, desapareciendo sus alas y colocándose una ametralladora doble en forma de cuadrado la base.

Cuando el humo se fue, lo primero que Tornedus y Basco vieron fue a Helios con su armamento -¿Que?-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Destructor Gemelo!-.

-¡Haber que opinas de esto!- Dijo Helios, fijando a su oponente con su ojo mecánico, disparando un sin número de disparos rojos que impactaron de lleno en el Bakugan Ventus.

-No sabía que tuviera un armamento- dijo sorprendió Basco. -La inteligencia de este Vestal es sorprendente, ya veo por que Youma mostró algo de interés en el-.

-¡Ya cállate y ayúdame!- Grito Tornedus soportando la lluvia de disparos.

-¡Poder activado: Aire Cortante!- Tornedus se elevó al cielo, siendo seguido por los disparos del armamento, tomo su espada que brillo de color verde y corto al viento en forma de cruz.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero segundos después, el viento mismo se formó en varias cuchillas que chocaron con los disparos de Helios, generando muchas explosiones en el aire que se vieron por toda la ciudad.

Helios se puso frente a Spectra para que no recibiera daño, y Basco saltó de su lugar para que el fuego no lo alcanzará. En eso, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Donde está la otra Vestal?- La busco con la vista, hasta que la encontró liberando a Gus. -Maldición-.

-Gracias Mira- agradeció el peliceleste al ser salvado.

-Para eso están los amigos- dijo con una sonrisa, caminando hasta su hermano.

-¿Adónde creen que van?- Dijo Tornedus viéndolos, intento acercarse a ellos, pero Wilda se interpuso en su camino, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro -¿Crees que dolió?- Pregunto con burla, sin aparente daño por el golpe.

Mira vio a su compañero y vio que era un buen momento para atacar. -¡Poder activado: Bola Ares!-.

-¡Esto es por lo que le hicieron a Gus y Vulkan!- Elevó ambas manos arriba de su cabeza, donde comenzó a generan una pequeña esfera de energía, hasta volverse una gran esfera. -¡Ten esto!- La lanzó a Tornedus, subiendo su poder a 1100G y el de Tornedus bajará a 500G.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Poder de corrupción activado: Absorción Maldita!-.

-¡Este es el adiós para ti!- Tornedus detuvo la esfera con sus manos, al mismo tiempo un aura oscura salía de su cuerpo, absorbiendo la Bola Ares. Haciendo que el poder de ambos vuela a la normalidad, y aumentó 600G más su poder.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Wilda. El y todos los demás estaban impresionados.

-Poder de corrupción... ¿Que es ese poder?- Le pregunto Spectra a Basco.

-Un poder que está más allá de tu imaginación. Tu poder prohibido X no se compara a esto, es el poder de mi amo- dijo Basco, fijando su vista a Wilda. -El prisionero escapó, pero creo que se lo que puedo llevar como consolación-.

Ninguno entendió lo que quiso decir, pero Helios vio a Tornedus, luego a Wilda, y luego a Basco que sonreía siniestramente y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al entender. -¡Wilda cuidado!-.

-¡Poder activado: Nube de Tormentas!-

-¡Tu no te metas!-.

Una nube de tormentas se formó arriba de Helios, golpeandolo con un potente rayo, que aunque no lo devolvió a su forma esfera, produjo un cortocircuito en sus partes mecánicas que lo dejaron inmóvil.

-¡Helios!- Exclamó preocupado Spectra.

-Ahora...- fijó su vista al Bakugan Subterra, estaba listo para acabarlo... hasta que...

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de Luz!- Un disparo de energía golpeó por la espalda a Tornedus, sin hacerle daño.

-¿Quien fue?-.

Cuando todos vieron de donde vino, vieron a Nemus, Sirenoid y Percival volando hacía su dirección, y arriba de ellos estaban Ace, Klaus y Baron.

Los 3 Bakugan se posicionaron alado de Helios y bajaron a sus compañeros.

-Lamentamos el retraso, pero tuvimos que calmar a la gente y que no se acercarán- se disculpó Klaus.

-Pero ya estamos aquí para ayudar- dijo Percival listo para pelear.

-¿Quien es ese sujeto?- Pregunto Baron viendo a Basco, quien le dio una sonrisa que le pareció aterradora y se ocultó detrás de Ace.

-Su nombre es Basco y no es de aquí. Capturó a Gus para hacernos venir a pelear- informó el rubio.

-Debe ser muy fuerte si los tiene a los 2 arrinconados- mencionó Ace.

-¡Ja! Son ellos los que están a punto de ser aplastados- dijo Helios tratando de pararse, pero sus partes mecánicas seguían dañadas por el rayo.

-No te levantes dejanoslo a nosotros- aconsejo Sirenoid.

-Por mi que vengan los que quieran, los derrotare a todos sin problemas- desafío Tornedus a la resistencia.

-No, nos retiramos- dijo el Twi'lek.

-¿Que? ¿Por que? ¡Puedo derrotarlos sin problemas!- Reclamo molesto el Bakugan.

-Lo se, pero ya cumplimos lo que debíamos hacer, y si seguimos, nuestro señor nos castigará, y sabes que no perdona-.

La expresión de Tornedus pasó de ser de enojo a miedo. Su compañero tenía razón, ya sabía que con esto recibirían una advertencia, el sólo imaginarse lo que le pasaría le aterraba, y sabía que su imaginación no estaba de cerca de lo que en verdad pasaría.

-De-De acuerdo- tartamudeo, no pasando desapercibido su cambio de actitud, volviendo a su modo esfera.

-¿Acaso huyes?- Pregunto con burla Ace.

-Sólo le estoy dando más tiempo de libertad. No saben lo que les espera- sin decir otra palabra, el Twi'lek abrió un portal interedimensional y entró en el.

Los Vestals y el terrestre no entendían lo que acababa de pasar,; primero devolvieron a sus compañeros a su modo esfera, y se acercaron a Gus para ver cómo estaba.

-Tiene varios moretones y rasguños en la cara y otras partes del cuerpo- dijo Mira después de analizarlo con la vista.

-Yo estoy bien señor... pero Vulkan...- mostró a su compañero con quemaduras.

-Los llevaré a mi aula médica, allí se recuperarán los 2- dijo Klaus.

Ace y Baron llevaron a Gus de los brazos para que no se cayera, mientras Klaus llamaba a un auto de su compañía para que se los llevará. Spectra estaba meditando lo que sucedió, y sus ultimas palabras antes de irse.

-¿Piensas en lo que dijo ese sujeto?- Pregunto Helios que seguía un poco paralizado.

-Así es, ¿que quiso decir con eso? Además la expresión que puso su Bakugan también me extraña, no parece del tipo que se asusta por cualquier cosa- profundizó, planteándose al final otra pregunta. -Y... ¿Quien es el amo de que hablaba tanto?-.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

El portal interdimensional por el que escapó Basco se abrió en una habitación vacía, saliendo este del portal.

-Bonito paseó ¿verdad?- Dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-Nunca entenderé tu hábito por esconderte en la oscuridad Youma- dijo Basco.

Youma se mostró frente a el con una sonrisa. -Da más misterio y drama a más cosas- dijo. -¿Y bien? ¿Que me tienes?-.

-Tenías razón, ese Spectra es muy listo, incluso tiene un armamento que no debería poseer-.

-Seguramente lo construyó a base de la información fantasma que los Neathianos mandaron para pedir ayuda-.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No deberías buscar a los prisioneros que se te eescaparon?- hablo con cierto tono de molestia.

-No creas que no hago mi tarea. Ya localice a 2 de ellos. Uno es aquella mujer híbrida, ahora está con los peleadores en Neathia pero con amnesia, por lo que es un punto a favor, Y el otro es el enano del planeta Galván, esta en alguna parte del Gundalia, pero con su tamaño es difícil encontrarlo, ya saldrá- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Y los otros 4?-.

-Envié drones por toda la galaxia en su búsqueda- vio como el Twi'lek lo miraba dudoso. -No te preocupes amigo, tarde o temprano todos los actores aparecerán-.

-Pues haces mal. Deberías ser como yo, que si hago las cosas. ¡Todo en nombre de mi señor!- Exclamó haciendo otra pose: subiendo ambos brazos arriba con el puño cerrado excepto los meñiques, una pierna elevada y curvada, y la otra aún en el suelo para no caerse.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Youma. _-Hay todo tipo de actores, pero sin duda este es el mas raro-_ pensó.

* * *

 **(En alguna parte del espacio)**

Ubicado en un planeta desértico, se veian a 3 figuras con capucha alrededor de una fogata, comiendo carne de algún animal.

-¡Que asco! Esta carne sabe a tierra- se quejó una de las figuras, que por su voz era una mujer joven.

-No te quejes, es lo que tenemos por ahora- dijo otra figura. Por su voz ronca y fuerte sonaba a un hombre adulto.

-Shhh. Callense, estoy tratando de escuchar- dijo la tercera figura que también sonaba a voz de hombre pero más joven, y tenía alado suyo un aparato y cerca de su oreja unos audífonos grandes.

El chico trataba de escuchar una conversación, pero no podía por la estática. Hasta que poco a poco se iba y podía escuchar más fluidamente.

-Vengan, creo que dicen algo- dijo el tercer individuo.

Los otros 2 se acercaron a el, acercando sus oídos a los audífonos para oír.

 _-¿Escuchaste? Nos vamos a Gundalia por un asunto del señor Youma. Por lo que e oído ese planeta está en guerra con Neathia-_ escucharon decir.

-Eh oído sobre esos planetas. Se dicen que son planetas gemelos, creados al mismo tiempo- dijo la tercera figura.

-Parece que dicen algo más- dijo la mujer, y todos se callaron.

 _-También parece que en Neathia hay un grupo de terrícolas que los apoyan. Creo que se hacen llamar los peleadores, algunos rumores dicen que fueron ellos los que derrotaron al rey de Vestal, Zenoheld-_ volvieron a escuchar.

-¿El rey de Vestal? Escuche de ese incidente, pero no puedo creer que unos terrícolas lo hayan logrado- dijo el hombre adulto.

-Tal vez... si vamos a Neathia y les pedimos ayuda puede que...-

-¡No! Esta es nuestra pelea, y no dejaremos que nadie más se meta- interrumpió el hombre más joven.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, pero sin ayuda no ganaremos- dijo un Bakugan subiendo hasta el hombro del adulto, por su color blanco con amarillo era un Bakugan Haos.

-¡Pero...!- Trató de protestar, pero la chica de Adelantó.

-Nosotros también queremos liberar nuestros mundos, pero sólo somos 3. No sabemos donde están los demás, concuerdo con el maestro, es nuestra mejor opción-.

El otro tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, y rendido se dio vuelta. -Entonces preparare la nave- fue en dirección a una nave espacial algo vieja, pero lo suficientemente grande para varias personas.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y lamento la tardanza.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Pues la pelea fue interrumpida, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Los gustos son de cada uno, pero te digo que habrán más referencias de esta saga de películas y cómics._

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Comenten y visiten mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	14. Relena Entra en Combate

**Capitulo 14: Relena entra en combate**

* * *

-¿Las 12 ordenes?- Pregunto Dan confundido.

La reina Serena había llamado a los peleadores para que conocieran a los generales Gundalianos para que sepan a quienes enfrentan.

 _-"Si, es el mas alto nivel de las clases Gundalianas, encabezada por el Emperador Barodius"-_ respondió Serena en la pantalla frente a ellos, al lado estaban Relena y Elright.

-Permítanme presentarlos- dijo Elright.

El les mostro a los peleadores a los generales de Barodius; Gill, Stoica, Airzel, Nurzak y Kazarina, al igual que los Bakugan de cada uno: Krakis Pyrus, Litirius Aquos, StrikeFlaller Ventus, Sabator Subterra y Lumagrow Haos. Dejando al final al mismo Barodius y su Bakugan Dharak Darkus.

 _-"Esos 6 peleadores y sus Bakugan forman los 12 ordenes, son los lideres de la ofensiva a Neathia"-_ dijo la reina.

-¿Entonces en que posición se encuentran Ren y sus amigos?- Pregunto Snow con curiosidad.

-Ellos se encuentran un puesto mas abajo que los 12 ordenes. Se podría decir que son sus sucesores- respondió Elright.

-Sus fuerzas fueron capaces de destruir el segundo escudo- menciono Aranaut.

-Eso significa que la única defensa que nos queda es el tercer escudo de seguridad. Si eso falla estamos acabados- dijo Fabia preocupada, imaginándose los Bakugan Gundalianos entrando y destruyendo la ciudad.

-No se preocupe reina Serena, no dejaremos que pase- dijo Camilo.

-De acuerdo ¿qué opciones tenemos?- Pregunto Snow.

-De-Debemos reactivar el segundo. Pe-Pero el problema que debemos llegar al sector donde esta el generador, y también necesitamos una fuente de energía que reactive el generador y vuelva a crear el escudo- dijo Relena con voz tímida, pero algo firme.

Todos pensaron en algo para hacer activar el generador. Y a Leonidas se le ocurrió una manera.

-¿El elemento que me entrego Nio serviría para activarlo?-.

-Si, eso definitivamente funcionaria. Pero por desgracia, para llegar allí debemos pasar por la línea frontal. Estaríamos en total desventaja. Aunque pensándolo bien...- dijo Elright, tratando de pensar un plan.

-Por favor amigo eres el líder del ejercito Neathiano ¿debes tener algún plan en tu bolsillo cierto? De lo contrario los Gundalianos nos vencerán- dijo Jake desesperado.

-Tranquilo Jake- dijo Goredem tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Que...?- Antes que pudiera seguir la alarma sonó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Capitán Elright, los sensores detectaron 3 Naves Gundalianas sobre del sector D- informo uno de los guardias.

La pantalla mostro a las 3 naves que aparecieron. Por la línea de los colores se podían identificar a quienes pertenecían cada una.

-Esas naves pertenecen a Stoica, Kazarine y Airzel- dijo Fabia.

-¡Dejen que vengan!- Reto Hawktor.

-¡Si! ¡Las aplastaremos sin esfuerzo- dijo de la misma manera Onix.

-No dejaremos que destruyen el tercer escudo- dijo Aranaut.

Marucho llevo una mano a su mentón y observo detenidamente la pantalla unos segundos, segundos que fueron suficientes para que su brillante cerebro funcionara.

-Oigan, tengo una idea chicos- las vistas se posaron en el. -Mientras la nave líder avanza, nos esconderemos detrás de ellos para reconstruir el escudo y cortar sus refuerzos- dijo, acercándose a la pantalla.

-¿De que estas hablando Maruchito?- Pregunto Jake que no entendía nada.

-La unidad principal del castillo atacara las 3 naves Gundalianas dando la apariencia de ser nuestra ofensiva principal así que se enfocaran en nosotros- comenzó a explicar, y la pantalla cambio al bosque del sector D. -Mientras tanto otra unidad llegara al segundo escudo y lo reactivara. Así que démonos prisa chicos- dijo animadamente el pequeño rubio.

-¿Así que hablas de usar un señuelo Marucho?- Dijo Shun quien entendió el plan, y el pequeño asintió.

-Sus sensores detectaran la teletransportacion, por lo que la segunda unidad deberá ir a pie al generador, atravesando la jungla. Sera un camino largo- dijo Relena.

-¿No pueden teletransportarnos al generador al mismo tiempo que la los caballeros? Tal vez no nos detecten con tantas personas siendo teletransportadas- sugirió Snow, quien no quería caminar tanto si le tocaba el otro grupo.

-Muy arriesgado, lo mas seguro es hacer lo que Relena dice- rechazo Elright.

-Bueno. ¿Quiénes de nosotros estarán en cada grupo?- Pregunto Dan.

-Yo debo ir a la jungla, la conozco como la palma de mi mano- dijo Fabia.

-Necesitamos el elemento para activar el generador, por lo que es Leo y yo tenemos que ir- dijo Camilo.

-Yo me quedo con Marucho a distraer el enemigo, no aguantaría caminar tanto- dijo Snow.

-Drago y yo también iremos. Estamos listo para atacar en la jungla ¿cierto amigo?- Dijo Dan.

-¡Hagámoslo!-.

-También iremos- se ofreció Shun.

-Si, podemos ser de ayuda- dijo Hawktor.

-Suena como un buen plan. El resto se quedara ayudándonos para hacer mas creíble la distracción- dijo Marucho.

 _-"Es un buen plan Marucho. Ya han demostrado que son muy valiosos para Neathia"-_ Elogio la reina Serena en pantalla.

-Gracias... no fue nada- dijo Marucho avergonzado.

* * *

 **(El Sector D)**

El ejercito Neathiano fue teletransportado arriba de columnas de piedra. Marucho, Jake, Elright aparecieron en una de ellas junto con algunos soldados y a su lado llegaron Snow, Relena y Serah.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora del combate!- Dijo Snow animado para pelear.

-Cálmate, que esto no es un juego, es una guerra de verdad- regaño Relena firmemente.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Snow y Onix, que no esperaban que una chica tímida les dijera algo así con ese tono. Además vieron que su rostro cambio al que tenia antes, ahora sus expresiones eran mas duras y fuertes.

-Relena cambia en una pelea. Creo que es por que sabe lo que esta en juego si perdemos- dijo Serah al notar la sorpresa de Snow aunque no lo culpaba.

-Terminemos con estos debiluchos- dijo Hammer subiendo al hombro de su compañera.

-¡Muy bien caballeros del castillo! ¡Andando!- Escucharon gritar a Marucho, siendo la señal para empezar.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!- Los caballeros lanzaron sus diversos Bakugan Haos.

-¡Nosotros también!- Dijo Snow. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ganemos Onix Subterra!-.

-¡Eres impulsivo, pero estoy de acuerdo!-.

* * *

 **(La Nave Ventus)**

-Si vienen para acá significa que no aprendieron su lección- dijo Airzel al ver aparecer los Bakugan de los caballeros. Mason estaba a su lado arrodillado en su forma Gundaliana, y otra persona también.

-Tch, no entiendo que hago yo aquí- dijo con fastidio Afrodita, que estaba acompañando a Airzel por ordenes de Youma.

-Prepárate Mason- le dijo Airzel al peleador Subterra.

-Si- dijo firmemente, y vio de reojo en la pantalla como aparecía Onix. -Pero si ese es...-.

Airzel, notando eso, también vio a la pantalla y vio al Bakugan Subterra. -¿Conoces a ese Bakugan?-.

-Si, el es uno de esos sujetos que están con los peleadores y se interpuso cuando el señor Youma nos dio la orden a mi y Jessie en capturar a esa chica- dijo con fastidio al recordarlo. -Le suplico que por favor, me deje enfrentar a ese peleador. Quiero terminar esa batalla- pidió con respeto.

-De seguro fracasaras- intervino Afrodita. -Tu concéntrate en hacer lo que te dicen, mientras yo te enseño como se pelea en verdad- dijo altaneramente.

Mason apretó los puños y dientes. El y sus amigos no toleraba a esa mujer ni a ninguno de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **(En el Campo de Batalla)**

Las tropas Gundalianas y los humanos hipnotizados aparecieron frente de los caballeros a cierta distancia, y al igual que los caballeros llamaron a sus Bakugan Ventus. Airzel y Mason aparecieron frente a Marucho y Jake, mientras Afrodita apareció frente a Snow y compañía.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto Snow al verla.

-¿Esto te da una idea?- Pregunto Afrodita, cambiando su apariencia a la de una Neathiana, sorprendiendo a todos quienes la veían.

Su rostro y tono de piel era el mismo de todo Neathiano, y su ropa cambio a un vestido que parece pegado a su piel de color negro hasta un poco mas de la cintura que era blanco.

-Tu debes ser la Neathiana que Dan nos hablo- dijo Snow.

-¿Como puedes traicionar a tu gente y unirte a los Gundalianos?- Pregunto molesta Serah.

-No quiero terminar como un esclavo cuando Neathia pierda, por lo que hice los mas lógico; pasarme al bando ganador- respondió con maldad y simpleza.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para los Neathianos!- Exclamo Onix furioso.

-Ya basta de charla sin sentido y pelemos, que Drago no debe de estar lejos- intervino Reaper.

-Yo peleare contigo...- Serah estaba dispuesta a pelear con esa traidora, pero Relena la detuvo poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Espera Serah. El enemigo nos supera en números y la batalla se extenderá por todo el campo y muchas tropas estarían en problemas. Tu eres la mejor de nosotros en los ataques de larga distancia, por lo que tu pelea contra los soldados Gundalianos- dijo Relena analíticamente.

-¿Que? Pero...-.

-Se que estas molesta, pero déjanos a ella a Snow y a mi, mientras Marucho y Jake se encargan de Airzel y Mason, tu apoya al general Elright con las tropas-.

-Relena tiene razón Serah, por ahora dejémoselo a ellos- dijo Lirian.

Ella vio a Afrodita, y después vio al ejercito Gundaliano y Neathiano y los comparo. Los Gundalianos eran mas que ellos, por lo que esa parecía la opción mas factible si querían que el plan de Marucho funcionara.

-De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de derrotarla-.

-¿Y no hay palabras de apoyo para mi?- Pregunto Snow sonriente.

-Tu no las necesitas. Se nota que eres del tipo que se lanza sin miedo a pelear- dijo con una risa, antes de irse.

Relena y Hammer se pusieron alado de Snow, quien ahora miraba a Afrodita.

-Hasta que terminaron su charla, ya me iba a dormir de tanto esperar- dijo melodramática Afrodita.

-Esto te mantendrá muy despierta- dijo Relena. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Darkus!-.

Hammer era igual que Gorem pero Darkus. A excepción que su escudo era mas grande y su tamaño un poco menos grande, pero igual era mas grande que cualquier Bakugan. Su poder era de 750G

-¡Los aplastare como a unos insectos!-.

-¿Como no vimos eso cuando llegamos?- Se pregunto Onix.

-Mientras mas grande son, mas fuerte es la caída- cito Reaper.

-Entonces que caigan fuerte. ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Specter Reaper Darkus!-.

-¡Todos caerán ante mi!-.

En otro lado. Marucho y Jake ya habían comenzado su pelea contra Mason y Airzel, que por ahora iba parejo.

Airzel miro de reojo adonde estaba Afrodita. _-Esto podría ser una buena oportunidad-_ saco un pequeño dron con una cámara de su manga, y lo envió hacia donde estaba Afrodita.

* * *

 **(En la nave Pyrus)**

La nave de Gill fue una de las que resultaron dañadas cuando la energía del Orbe Sagrado los devolvió a Gundalia y ahora estaba en mantenimiento. Una de sus pantallas mostro el combate que va a comenzar de Relena, Snow y Afrodita.

-Veo que hizo lo que le ordene- dijo Gill.

El Gundaliano no confiaba en Youma y sus esbirros, por lo que le pidió al emperador Barodius observar en secreto los combates de estos, y el acepto. Y le dio algunas drones espías a Airzel que robo del laboratorio de Kazarina para este propósito.

-Veamos que tan fuerte son estos sujetos-.

* * *

 **(Con Snow y Relena)**

-Probemos este. ¡Poder activado: Piedra afilada!- Onix golpeo la tierra y se elevaron columnas de tierra hacia Reaper.

-¡Poder activado: Corte de la Muerte!- Reaper lanzo un corte de energía oscura con su guañada que corto como papel las columnas de tierra que creo Onix.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Espejo!- Hammer se puso frente a Onix, usando su escudo para bloquear el ataque de Reaper, y un brillo morado rodeo el escudo.

-Gracias Hammer- agradeció Onix.

-No fue nada, ahora yo le devolveré el ataque- Hammer lanzo un golpe al aire, que se convirtió en una energía que lanzo hacia Reaper, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Escudo Espejo es un poder Darkus que no solo detiene el ataque oponente, también absorbe su fuerza de ataque y Hammer puede usarla como suya- explico Relena.

-Si crees que con estos trucos me vencerás eres muy tonta- dijo Reaper.

-¡Poder activado: Hacha Vikinga!- Onix lanzo tomo su hacha y la lanzo hacia Reaper, que la esquivo sin problemas volando.

-Aburrido ¡Poder activado: Recepción de Venganza!-.

-¡Les enseñare un ataque de verdad!- Los cuernos del Bakugan Darkus lanzaron un potente relámpago a ambos Bakugan, atrapándolos y dejándolos inmóviles.

-¡Maldición!- Se quejo Onix.

-¡Descuida amigo! ¡Poder activado: Revestimiento!-

-¡Toma mi hombro Hammer!- Hammer obedeció, y una capa metálica cubrió a ambos, haciéndolos inmune al rayo.

-No crean que se han salvado- dijo Afrodita confiada. -¡Poder activado: Cegador de Almas!-

-¡Voy a disfrutar escuchar sus gritos!- La guadaña brillo de color morado, y a gran velocidad, El Bakugan esqueleto se acerco a Hammer y Onix, haciendo un solo corte horizontal que los golpeo a ambos, derribándolos.

-¡Onix!-

¡Hammer! Es muy fuerte- comento Relena.

Reaper se acerco a los Bakugan y puso el filo de su guadaña cerca de la cara de Onix. -Decepcionante, esperaba calentar antes de enfrentarme a Drago- después de decirlo. Se dio cuenta que ni Dan ni Drago estaban. -¿Donde esta Drago?-.

* * *

 **(En la Jungla)**

-¿Ya estamos cerca?- le Pregunto Dan a Fabia.

-Todavía no, aun falta un largo camino- respondió la princesa.

-Espero que Marucho y los demás puedan distraer a los Gundalianos el tiempo suficiente- dijo Camilo preocupado.

-De seguro que si, solo debemos tener fe en ellos- dijo Dan con entusiasmo.

Continuaron su camino, hasta que a los pocos minutos Shun se detuvo. -Oigan, tengo un plan en caso que nos encontremos a los Gundalianos-.

Los otros 3 miembros lo miraron para escuchar lo que diría.

* * *

 **(En las batallas)**

-¡Mira esto!- Exclamo Avior con sus extremidades extendidas y el armamento puesto. Disparo potentes laceres desde las 4 turbinas en sus alas a Aquimos, que su campo estaba inundado de agua y el estaba nadando en ellas.

Aquimos se sumergió al campo inundado y empezó a girar a gran velocidad, elevando el agua del suelo hasta quedar flotando en el aire, usándola para detener el ataque de Avior.

-¿Que rayos...?-

-Mason nunca vio venir el ataque del agua ¿quieres revisar tu opinión sobre el?- Comento StrikeFlaller.

Un sonido vino del comunicador del odio de Airzel, significando que alguien lo trataba de comunicar. Lo presiono, escuchando la voz de Afrodita.

 _-"Todo esto es una farsa Airzel"-._

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto sin entender.

 _-"Los Neathianos nos están distrayendo con este ataque. Parece que quieren volver a activar el segundo escudo y cayeron en su trampa"-._

-¡¿Como?!- Dijo incrédulo el Gundaliano, y vio alrededor del campo, notando que ciertamente, no llegaron el resto de los humanos -¡Nos engañaron!-.

-Parece que ya nos descubrieron Maruchito- dijo Jake.

-Ya no importa, debemos seguir peleando para darle a Dan el mayor tiempo posible- dijo Marucho.

En otro lado, Serah y Lirian estaban ayudando a las fuerzas Neathianas derrotando sin problemas a los Bakugan Ventus de los Gundalianos.

-¡Poder activado: Melodía Final!-.

-¡Este es la melodía de su derrota!- Lirian atrapo a varios Bakugan Ventus con sus cuerdas que se extendieron, y toco un poco de su arpa, generando una explosión con rayos, derrotándolos y devolviéndolos a sus formas esféricas.

Reaper levanto con una mano a Onix, quien lo tenia sujeto del rostro, y lo lanzo a una columna que el creo de su primer ataque.

-¡¿Dónde esta Drago?!- Exigió furioso por el engaño.

-Si yo fuera tu miraría detrás de ti- dijo Onix.

Reaper hizo eso, y vio a Hammer levantado, mostrándose imponente por su tamaño.

-¡Poder activado: Tajo Oscuro!-.

-¡Pagaras por haberme subestimado!- Unas cuchillas de energía oscura se crearon arriba de los hombros del Bakugan, y fueron disparadas hacia abajo.

-¡Poder activado: Pasaje de la Muerte!- Reaper iba a dar un tajo frente suyo, pero Snow intervino.

-¡Poder activado: Hacha de Guerra!-

-¡No tan rápido esqueleto!- Onix tomo su hacha y dio un corte vertical en la espalda de Reaper, impidiéndole realizar el ataque, y las cuchillas que lanzo Hammer impactaron de lleno a el.

El ataque combinado fue tan efectivo que lo dejaron sin fuerzas y devolviéndolo a su forma esfera. Y la fuerza vital de Afrodita bajaba al 75%.

-¡Bien! ¡Así peleamos en la tierra, como equipo!- Exclamo Snow, levantando una mano para que Relena la chocara, pero ella solo lo ignoro. -Vamos, no me dejes colgado-.

-La batalla aun no termina- dijo tajantemente.

-Me sorprende como cambias estando en una batalla-.

-Que humano tan molesto- susurro Hammer.

-¡Primero Drago y ahora esos debiluchos! ¡Se supone que ahora soy mas fuerte!- Se quejo Reaper.

-Cálmate, ahora viene la segunda ronda- dijo Afrodita. -Además, ellos solo ganan tiempo, no creo que quieran ganar esta batalla realmente-.

-¡Pues yo si!-.

-De acuerdo, comencemos. ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos resistir Hammer Darkus!-.

-¡Hare mas que eso! ¡Los aplastare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Termínalos Specter Reaper Darkus!-.

-¡Te enseñare como pelea un verdadero Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No nos quedemos atrás Onix Subterra!-.

-¡Claro que no!-.

Relena tecleo un código en su muñequera, y se creo un armamento.

-Fuerza aplastante, listo- dijo la computadora.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento se equipo a Hammer. Era un tipo de mochila con unos misiles que se colocaban arriba de los hombros del Bakugan, por un costado del equipo tenia equipado un martillo de metal.

-También tiene un armamento- observo la Neathiana.

-¡Yo también tengo uno ahora!- Dijo Reaper, y Afrodita tecleo el código para hacer aparecer su armamento.

-Destruction Black, listo- dijo la computadora de Afrodita. Los Neathianos no tenían la capacidad de crear sus armamentos ellos mismos como los Gundalianos, por eso también usaba una pulsera como las que Dan y los demás usaban en el interespacio.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento eran unas alas que remplazaban a las de Reaper, teniendo forma de diamante con algunos láseres entre las puntas y un cañón largo en el hombro

-Eh...ah... ¿Por que no tenemos uno nosotros?- Pregunto Snow.

-El nuestro aun no esta terminado, aunque tampoco estaría mal que para la próxima batalla estuviera listo- respondió Onix.

-Si pueden salir de esta. ¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón Hakai!- Reaper apunto a Onix, y disparo un fuerte torrente de energía oscura.

-¡Poder activado: Defensor Gaia!-.

-¡No pasara!- Onix creo un escudo de energía con algunas rocas, bloqueando el ataque del armamento, pero se le hacia difícil soportar tal poder.

-Aguanta un poco Onix. ¡Poder de armamento activado: Misiles Corruptos!- Una oleada de misiles salieron hacia Reaper, quien al verlos, seso su ataque a Onix y disparo a los misiles. Chocando ambos ataques y generando explosiones en el aire que sacudieron a todos.

La onda de viento generada por las explosiones golpeo hasta los Bakugan de Marucho y sus oponentes, que andaban en su segunda ronda.

-Valla viejo, parece que por haya las cosas también están intensas- dijo Aquimos.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?- Pregunto Goredem.

-¿Como pretendes ayudar a alguien si apenas puedes defenderte?- Pregunto Avior con burla.

-¡Poder activado: Gran Aercules!- Avior disparo un rayo desde su boca a Aquimos.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Duele!- Exclamo al recibir el ataque, pero cayendo sin muchos problemas al suelo.

 _-No se si podemos resistir mucho tiempo, espero que Dan haya llegado-_ pensó Marucho preocupado. -¡Aquimos, este es el ultimo!-.

-Eso es-.

Marucho marco desde su muñequera y contacto a Serah.

 _-"¿Qué sucede Marucho?"-_ Pregunto la pelirosa en la transmisión.

-Serah, dile a los demás que se preparen para retirarse- ordeno el pequeño.

 _-"De acuerdo"-_ corto la comunicación.

-¡Poder activado: Azul Elemental!-.

-¡Estamos por terminar chicos, y declararemos un empate!- Un aura azul lo rodeo, y emano una neblina de su cuerpo que comenzó a expandirse por todo el campo.

-¿Que esta pasando?-.

-StrikeFlaller ¿dónde estas?- Grito Avior, antes de callarse.

Algunas columnas de hielo empezaron a surgir, mientras Marucho y Jake recuperaban a sus compañeros. -Vamos Jake, hay que dividirnos mientras están distraídos- dijo Marucho al mas alto.

-Adelante- le siguió el pelirrojo.

Mientras ellos se retiraban; Snow y Relena seguían peleando con Reaper, quien con los disparos de su armamento y su velocidad en el aire le hacia difícil de darle.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Hércules, ataque!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Onix tomo de su espalda un escudo grande con grabados Vikingos, este se rodeo de un aura Subterra y lo lanzo como disco a Reaper, quien contesto disparando al disco, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para que fallara.

-No se cuanto mas aguantaremos con este tipo- dijo Relena.

-¡Chicos!- Grito Serah desde el hombro de Lirian, acercándose ambas en la dirección donde estaban peleando. Se bajo del hombro de su compañera para hablarles. -Debemos irnos, Marucho dijo que nos dispersáramos-.

-¿Por que? Si vamos bien, y contigo aquí le ganaremos- dijo Snow.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!- Exclamo Afrodita que los escucho. -¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón dispersor Hakai!-.

-¿Tiene mas de un poder de armamento?- Dijo Relena impresionada.

-¡Ya desaparezcan de mi vista!- Reaper volvió a disparar, pero esta vez al cielo, y los láseres apoyaron en el fuego del laser de Reaper, dividiéndolos y cayendo como meteoritos hacia los 3 Bakugan.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Hammer. Por su tamaño la mayoría de los disparos lo golpearon a el, haciéndolo caer, pero antes que golpeara el suelo volvió a su forma esfera y la fuerza vital de Relena bajo a 40%.

-Ya perdimos a quien era nuestro tanque. Tal vez si sea mejor retirarnos- dijo Snow nervioso.

-¿Ves que debes hacerme caso? ¡Poder activado: Neblina de Mar!-.

-Es hora terminar la canción- Lirian toco las cuerdas de su arpa, y creo una niebla que le hizo imposible a Reaper verlos.

-¿Pretenden ocultarse?- Reaper disparo al azar donde se supone están sus oponentes, pero no escuchaba que los disparos golpearan a alguno de ellos.

Eso se debe a que Lirian y Onix habían vuelto a su forma esfera, y ahora los 3 peleadores aprovechaban la niebla para escapar.

-Espero que la princesa Fabia y los demás ya estén cerca del generador- dijo Relena.

-No te preocupes, conociendo a Fabia ya estarían llegando- dijo Serah con una sonrisa.

-Buen desarrollo allá en la batalla chica- le dijo Snow a Relena, quien lo ignoro con un "hmp".

* * *

 **(En la jungla)**

-Vamos, ya cada vez falta menos para llegar al generador- le dijo Fabia a los 3 humanos.

-Pues ya me estoy aburriendo de tanta caminata- dijo Leonidas.

-Pero si somos nosotros los que caminamos, ustedes solo están sentados en nuestros hombros- respondió Camilo.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, el próximo será la batalla contra Stoica y Jessie, aunque la hare diferente para que se acomode mejor en mi historia.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Descuida, Vestal nunca se aliaria con los Gundalianos._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Estaban en total desventaja contra un oponente que era incluso mas fuerte que los Gundalianos, por lo que el armamento de Helios les daba una oportunidad, pero ni con eso hubieran ganado. También me disculpo de antemano, por que la aparición de tu OC será un poco mas tardía, ya que quiero que salga después de que el segundo generador se recupere, por lo que no saldrá donde te dije. Perdón, pero quiero que su aparición no interfiera con la historia hasta ahora._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	15. El Cambio Secreto

**Capitulo 15: El Cambio Secreto**

* * *

-Por favor, dime que estamos cerca- rogo Dan a Fabia.

-No estamos. Ojala Marucho y los otros distraigan a los Gundalianos- dijo Aranaut.

-No te preocupes por ellos, nos cubrirán la espalda- dijo Drago.

-Marucho no es tan débil para dejarse perder. Lo que le falta de altura, lo compensa con intelecto- dijo Leonidas.

-Aun así no serán capaces de resistir sus fuerzas para siempre, debemos movernos- dijo Shun.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos por aquí- dijo Fabia, liderando el grupo.

 _-Espero que Snow no se deje llevar en exceso en la batalla-_ rogo internamente Camilo.

* * *

 **(En el castillo de Neathia)**

El sabio Alfredo estaba en la biblioteca del castillo ordenando los libros. El no podía hacer nada para ayudar a los jóvenes peleadores, pero rezaba para que salieran victoriosos en sus batallas. De ellos dependía el futuro de Neathia.

Sintió como la puerta principal se abría, y cuando volteo a ver encontró a Claire caminando en su dirección. La joven cambio sus ropas por un vestido blanco con falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti jovencita?- Pregunto amablemente Alfredo.

-Lamento por molestarlo, pero necesito preguntarle algo- dijo Claire nerviosa.

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunto curioso.

-Serah nos conto que fue usted quien la mando a la tierra por petición de alguien. ¿Me puede decir quien se lo pidió?-.

-Sabia que me harías esa pregunta tarde o temprano- dijo el anciano para cambiar su expresión a una un poco mas seria y... ¿triste? -Quien me pidió eso era un viejo amigo de otro planeta con el que solía jugar un juego que los humanos llaman damas y falleció hace poco. Me dijo que su nieto había sido secuestrado por Youma, pero que se entero que hace poco, su nieto con unos amigos habían escapado de donde estaban. Lamentablemente no pudo decirle donde estaba, pero mando una imagen con información, pero parece que cuando lo hacia lo estaban atacando y lo único que llego fue tu foto y la de Youma-.

-¿Pero por que le pidió a usted que me buscara?- Pregunto Claire confusa.

-Como te dije, el falleció hace poco, por lo que me contacto a mi para que buscara a su nieto en su lugar. Pero no podía hacer mucho debido a la guerra y mi posición como un sabio del consejo, además tu foto era lo único que tenia, al igual que las coordenadas que eran borrosas, pero eran hacia la tierra. Por lo que le encargue a Serah traerte y salvarte por que supuse que también te buscarían, no contaba que perdieras la memoria-.

-Lo siento...-.

-No te disculpes. Sea lo que sea que les haya ocurrido debió ser difícil. Pero tu estas a salvo, y es probable que tus amigos con los que escapaste también lo estén-.

-Es que me frustra no poder recordar ni siquiera quien soy, tal vez seria de ayuda para encontrar a los demás que escaparon- dijo Claire molesta consigo misma.

-No te alteres, todo a su tiempo joven- la calmo Alfredo con una sonrisa. -¿Que tal si me ayudas con estos libros? Mis viejos huesos ya no pueden con tanto peso- apunto con su bastón unos libros apilados encima de la mesa.

Claire suspiro y fue a tomar los libros. Tal vez Alfredo tenia razón y solo debía esperar a recuperar sus recuerdos. De todos modos, tampoco podía hacer mucho. Pero estaba segura que los recuperaría, después de todo; Camilo y los demás se lo prometieron.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar como todos, sobre todo el joven pelinegro le dijeron eso.

* * *

 **(En la Jungla)**

Dan y los demás entraron a una parte de la jungla llena de ramas y raíces muy grandes, donde antes de eso pasaron por un rio, donde Dan paso de una manera chistosa, mientras que el resto uso una cuerda que Shun uso como columpio.

-Chicos, asegúrense de ver que no haya botones floreantes- advirtió Fabia.

-¿Que es un botón floreante?- Pregunto Camilo, pisando una raíz.

-Bueno Camilo, son unas...- pero no termino de hablar cuando ella, Shun y Dan vieron una gran flor con dientes acercándose a Camilo.

-¡Viejo muévete!- Grito Dan pero ya era tarde, la flor atrapo a Camilo con sus tallos.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿Este es un botón floreante?!- Pregunto Camilo alarmado.

-¡Si! ¡Es una especie de planta carnívora gigante que crecen aquí!- Dijo Fabia.

-¡Pudiste habernos dicho antes de llegar!- Reclamo el peleador Haos, tratando de librarse.

-Pero que nombre mas tonto para una planta carnívora- dijo Dan.

-¡Aguarda Camilo, resiste!- Dijo Fabia.

Otro botón floreante de color morado apareció detrás de la princesa queriendo atraparla. Pero fue salvada por Shun, quien le dio una patada a la planta, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Vamos Camilo! ¡Tu puedes!- Apoyaba Leonidas a su compañero alejado de la planta.

-¡Cállate, que no ayudas!- Exclamo el pelinegro, y usando mucha fuerza, abrió un poco los pétalos de la flor que lo tenia cautivo lo suficiente para salir de ella, cayendo al suelo. -No quiero volver a ver otra planta-.

-Como dice aquel viejo dicho ¡Aquí corrió, quien no almorzó!- Dijo Dan, ayudando a levantar a Camilo, empezando a correr.

Los demás le siguieron, siendo perseguidos por las plantas, quienes eran derribadas por golpes de la princesa y del ninja, mientras otras pequeñas que aparecían adelante eran golpeadas por Dan.

Siguieron corriendo hasta salir de esa parte de la jungla, se detuvieron un momento para descansar, y Camilo se sentó en una pequeña columna. -En serio, para la próxima avísanos que nos encontraremos antes de ir a un lugar-.

-No te quejes, si lo manejaste bien- dijo Leonidas.

-Gracias por tu ayuda amigo- dijo con sarcasmo Camilo.

-El generador esta detrás de esas colinas, casi llegamos- intervino Aranaut.

-¡Bien! Ya quiero salir de esta jungla pronto-.

-Bueno, andando- dijo Dan con su típico animo, pero de repente el viento soplo muy fuerte, y una sombra se puso arriba de ellos.

Al ver arriba, vieron una nave Gundaliana acercándose, por la línea de colores era la de Stoica.

-Parece que nos encontraron- comento Hawktor.

Stoica y Jessie aparecieron teletransportandose frente a los 4 peleadores.

-¡Los encontramos!- Dijo Stoica.

-Maldición...- susurro Camilo.

-Tranquilos, aun no saben lo que buscamos- dijo Shun en voz baja.

-Nuestros camaradas en la línea frontal descubrieron que sus fuerzas eran un señuelo. Parece que tenían razón, y la pregunta seria...- Stoica y Jessie bajaron al suelo. -¿Que es lo que hacen aquí realmente?- Pregunto curiosa y maliciosamente.

-Hablen, ¿Cuál es su motivación?- Exigió Jessie con su tono teatral.

-Esto apesta, estamos tan cerca- dijo Dan molesto.

-Relájate Dan, aun nos queda un truco mas- dijo Fabia, refiriéndose al plan de Shun.

-Creo que es momento de usar nuestro plan B- dijo Camilo.

-Tal parece que si- Dan levanto su mano frente a Camilo, y este la tomo fuertemente.

-Suerte muchachos- deseo el pelinegro.

-Hay que pelear- dijo Shun, y Fabia asintió.

Cuando ambos peleadores terminaron el apretón de manos, Shun tiro al suelo bombas de humo ninja, que crearon una cortina que les impedía a Jessie y Stoica verlos.

-¿Pero que...? ¡Dispersen ese humo!- Ordeno a los navegantes de su nave a través del comunicador, y la nave se elevo un poco para crear el viento necesario para que el humo se fuera.

Cuando la cortina se fue, solo quedaban Camilo y Shun frente a los Gundalianos. Ni Dan ni Fabia estaban.

-¿Adonde se fueron?- Pregunto Stoica.

-¿Quien sabe?- Respondió con una sonrisa Camilo.

-Tal parece que perdimos a 2 artistas- dijo Jessie.

Si, si ¿qué importa? Tendremos las manos llenas con los otros 2- resto importancia el peleador Aquos. -Si los cobardes quieren correr que lo hagan, aunque no espere eso de la princesa ni de Kuso-.

Lo que no sabia Stoica, era que Fabia y Dan estaban usaron el humo para correr sin ser vistos en dirección al generador, mientras Camilo y Shun se quedaban para enfrentarlos.

-Adelante peleadores, díganos la verdadera razón por la que rondaban la jungla Neathiana-.

-¿Para conocer la flora y fauna quizás?- Respondió con burla Camilo.

-Así que no responderán ¿eh? Pues se los tendremos que sacar a la fuerza- dijo jugando con la esfera de Litirius.

-Ya no los provoques mas Camilo, ahora debemos derrotarlos- intervino Shun.

-¡Si! Y de todos modos tengo una cuenta con Pithleon- dijo Hawktor, recordando como perdió ante el junto a Nio.

-Estas hambriento de castigo Hawktor. Yo mismo te sacare todas esas plumas que tienes- dijo Pithleon.

-¡Ya lo veremos gallina!-.

-Bien, esto será interesante ¡ve por el Jessie!- Ordeno Stoica al actor, quien dio un paso adelante, listo para el combate.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo Jessie la carta, dando inicio a la pelea. -¡El telón se levanta para el primer acto! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Pithleon Ventus!-.

-¡Prepárense para sufrir!-.

Camilo y Shun se miraron de reojo, y Shun asintió, dando un paso adelante.

-Aquí vamos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Me vengare por la derrota que nos hicieron a Nio y a mi!-.

Ambos Bakugan se miraron retadoramente, esperando las ordenes de sus compañeros.

-¡Poder activado...!- Activaron Jessie y Shun al mismo tiempo.

-¡Zona verde!- El cuerpo de Pithleon empezó a brillar y emanar un aura verde.

-¡Colmillo volador, tiro de combate!- Hawktor se envolvió con sus alas en un tornado verde.

Ambos Bakugan Ventus se lanzaron contra el otro, chocándose y desviándose en igualdades, aunque la velocidad del ataque de Hawktor era mayor, y le daba cierta ventaja.

-¡Guau! Son tan rápidos que tengo problemas para seguir la acción- comento Stoica.

-¡Ajajaja! No me parecen tan veloces- dijo Litirius, quien podía ver con todos sus ojos a ambos Bakugan.

Pithleon dio un zarpazo a un lado del tornado donde estaba Hawktor, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y saliendo del tornado, no sin antes que la fuerza del mismo golpeara a Pithleon, haciendo perder su brillo.

-Sorprendente, pero tenemos mas que dar. ¡Poder activado: Terror volador!-.

-¡Haber si esto es de tu agrado ninja!- Pithleon lanzo cuchillas de energía a Hawktor.

-¡Poder activado: Defensa ninja, danza del viento!-.

-¡Se vienen fuertes vientos!- Hawktor movió sus alas, creando corrientes de energía de viento que desviaron los ataques de Pithleon sin problema.

-¿Como desvió eso?- Pregunto Pithleon.

-Fue algo muy fácil, ahora déjame a mi demostrarte un ataque ¿cierto Shun?- Dijo Hawktor.

-Así es. ¡Poder activado: Colmillo celeste, ciclón volador!-.

-¡De esto hablaba!-. El Bakugan Neathiano fue rodeado de un fuego verde claro, y a una velocidad que superaba su primer ataque, golpeo a Pithleon sin dificultad.

-Parece que Pithleon lo esta pasando mal !Ajajaja!- Se burlo Litirius.

-Descuida Pithleon ¡poder activado: Tornado Drake!-.

-¡Vamos a girar!- Pithleon esquivo una patada de Hawktor y genero un gran tornado que tenia en su interior varias cuchillas.

El tornado atrapo al Bakugan de Shun, interrumpiendo su ataque e hiriéndolo con las cuchillas de energía en su interior.

-Parece que tu compañero esta en problemas Camilo- le hablo Stoica al mencionado. -Cuando Jessie termine con el, tu serás el siguiente-.

Pero Camilo esta vez no dijo nada. Confiaba en Shun y sabia de primera mano lo fuerte que era, y que el ya tenia un plan para salir de esa situación.

-Falta mas para hacernos retroceder. ¡Poder activado: Defensa ninja, torbellino espiral!-.

-¡Te mostrare como se gira Pithleon!- Hawktor se envolvió en sus propias alas y giro dentro del tornado, siendo envuelto por uno mismo.

Uso la fuerza de ambos tornados para salir del mas grande, y aun envuelto por el suyo, fue en dirección al Bakugan de Jessie, golpeándolo en el estomago, haciendo que chocara con el suelo.

-¡AARRGGH!- Por la fuerza de choque, Pithleon volvió a su forma esfera, y la fuerza vital de Jessie bajaba al 60%.

El Gundaliano recogió a su compañero del suelo, gruñendo por esa derrota.

-¡Un punto para Neathia!- Dijo Hawktor antes de volver a su forma esfera.

-Bien echo Shun- felicito Camilo al ninja, y este sonreía ligeramente por su victoria.

-Ahora Camilo ¿estas listo para enfrentarme?- Pregunto Stoica. El sabia que Camilo tenia al Bakugan con el elemento en su interior, y quería saber que tan fuerte eran esos 2.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Intervino Shun, siguiendo peleando. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Una vez mas Hawktor!-.

-¡Hawktor Ventus llega a escena!-.

-Termina con esto por favor. Ya quiero pelear. ¿Listo para enfrentarme humano?- Dijo Stoica a Camilo.

-Ya cállate, si tanto quieres pelear, aquí estoy yo- dijo Hawktor.

-Arg. Las luces bajan, señal del comienzo...- hablo Jessie pero fue interrumpido por Stoica quien se puso frente suyo.

-¡No puedo esperar mas! Ahora es mi turno de pelear- dijo cansado de esperar. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Litirius Aquos!-.

-¡Están perdidos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Airfull!- Litirius disparo desde su boca un látigo de energía azul que golpeo a Hawktor, electrocutándolo y bajando su poder.

-¡Poder activado: Defensa ninja, torbellino espiral!- Un tornado protegió al Bakugan Ventus del golpe eléctrico, y se elevo arriba para lanzarse en picada contra Litirius.

-¡Poder activado: Debilidad igul!-. Los ojos de Litirius brillaron de color azul que ilumino el campo, llegando hasta Hawktor, donde el tornado se desvaneció.

-¿Eh? ¿Que...?- Se extraño Hawktor de lo sucedido, pero aun seguía cayendo, por lo que tuvo que elevarse con esfuerzo arriba para que no estrellarse con Litirius.

-Anularon el poder- dijo Shun.

-Que observador- elogio Stoica.

-Entonces...¡Poder activado: Colmillo volador, tiro de combate!-.

-¡Bien!- Hawktor reunió el viento. Los ojos de Litirius volvieron a brillar, y el viento que reunió el Bakugan Ventus desapareció. -¿Pero que pasa?- Pregunto confundido.

-Su poder debe de seguir activo- dijo Shun viendo que los ojos del Bakugan Aquos volvían a la normalidad.

-Algo no esta bien aquí. Según la información de Ren, Camilo, al igual que Dan, no se quedan de brazos cruzados en un combate, menos si sus amigos están peleando 2 contra 1- se dijo Stoica pensando la razón. -Parece que esto es una distracción-.

-¡Hawktor, mantenlos ocupados!- Ordeno Shun al escuchar la conclusión que llego el Gundaliano.

-¡Ajajaja! No puedes escapar- dijo Litirius.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Están tratando de engañarme ¿verdad?!- Dijo Stoica señalando a Camilo, quien no respondió ante el argumento. _-¿Por que no dice nada?-_ pensó confundido.

 _-Dan, Fabia, apresúrense por favor, que se está dando cuenta-_ rogo Camilo internamente.

* * *

 **(Cerca del generador)**

-Gracias Fabia- agradeció Dan al recibir la ayuda de la peliazul al subir un gran montículo de tierra.

-No es nada- dijo humildemente, y ambos vieron una explosión proveniente de donde se separaron de los demás. -Debemos apresurarnos- dijo seriamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundo Dan, y ambos volvieron a correr.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Pithleon Ventus!- El Bakugan hizo su aparición rugiendo. -¡Poder activado: Destructor Volador!-.

1 Espejos aparecieron frente a Pithleon, y el disparo una ráfaga de energía que atravesó el espejo, volviéndose mas grande y fuerte.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Solomon Sabreum!- La carta de mando empezó a brillar, y detuvo el ataque de Pithleon, y le devolvió las fuerzas a Hawktor.

Shun, al ver que no podía activar sus poderes sin que estos fueran negados por Litirius, tecleo el código de activamiento del armamento que le dieron a el y los demás con excepción de Camilo y Snow que aun no estaban listos cuando llegaron a Neathia.

 **-¡Sueiter, listo!-** Dijo la computadora.

¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento se equipo a Hawktor, reemplazando sus alas por unas de un Jet, y tenia 2 pares de armas en cada lado.

-¿Que...?- Exclamo Pithleon sorprendido.

-No te asusta un pequeño armamento ¿cierto?- Pregunto Stoica al Bakugan de Jessie.

-La carta de mando Solomon Sabreum me la dio Fabia. Es una carta de los caballeros del castillo. Anula los poderes del oponente y reduce todo sus niveles de poder- explico Shun, recordando como Fabia les entrego esta y otras carta a el y a los demás.

-¿Los caballeros del castillo tienen su propia carta portal?- Pregunto Stoica sorprendido.

-Y además de eso, combina su poder con el armamento, activando el nivel 2 de este-.

-¡Están en problemas Gundalianos!- Anuncio Hawktor.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Sueiter Gekku!- El cielo paso de día a noche y se veía una luna parcial en el cielo.

-Parece que el escenario cambio, de acuerdo a la imagen de un ninja- comento Jessie.

Desde el aire, el armamento de Hawktor disparo sin cesar a Litirius y Pithleon, quienes no eran capaces de verlo por la noche.

-Rrrgg. No puedo verlo- exclamo molesto el Bakugan Aquos.

-¡Tomen esto!- Hawktor disparo 4 potentes disparos que golpearon directo a ambos Bakugan.

El impacto creo una explosión y fue tan potente que los devolvió a sus forma de esfera, y las fuerzas vitales de Jessie y Stoica bajaban hasta 10% y 50% respectivamente.

-¿Ya terminaron?- Pregunto Shun calmadamente a sus oponentes.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Carta portal lista!- Empezó esta vez Stoica.

-¡Bakugan surge...!- Dijeron los 3 al unísono al lanzar a sus Bakugan, apareciendo en el campo.

-Pero que buenos compañeros son los peladores Shun. 2 Han escapado y uno no quiere pelear- menciono Stoica, y Shun solo lo ignoro.

-¡Poder activado: Colmillo celeste, stadium relámpago!-.

Hawktor reunió una cantidad de energía que libero con sus plumas, haciendo que estas fueran como pequeñas cuchillas de energía que impactan a sus rivales.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de esgrima!-.

-¡Este es uno de mis favoritos!- Pithleon genero 2 torbellinos en sus manos que chocaron con las plumas de Hawktor, impidiéndoles llegar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Carta portal abierta: Maser aleatorio!- La carta de mando brillo intenso, provocando que Hawktor tuviera que arrodillarse.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando de tanta parálisis!- Opino el Bakugan Neathiano.

-¿Que ocurre Camilo? Parece que quieres llorar jeje- empezó a burlarse el peleador Aquos.

-¡Hawktor!- Exclamo Shun cuando Hawktor empezó a ser golpeado por Litirius.

-Litirius seguirá golpeándolo hasta que lances a Leonidas. Así que a pelear, ¿o quieres salir corriendo como tus amigos?- Incito el Gundaliano.

Camilo se le formo una pequeña sonrisa por las palabras, y fue cuando Stoica comprendió.

 _-Un minuto ¿Dan se llevo a...?_ ¡AH! ¿Dónde esta Leonidas?-.

-Ya se fue ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamo Drago apareciendo, sorprendiendo a los Gundalianos.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde esta Leonidas?- Pregunto Jessie confundido.

-¿No es obvio cretino? Cambiaron sus Bakugan- recalco Stoica.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado Firme!- Drago genero un tornado de fuego con sus manos en dirección a Litirius y Pithleon, golpeándolos directamente.

-¿Que les parece?- Pregunto Drago.

-Se siente bien entrar ¿no Drago?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Sin duda-.

-Ahora que saben del engaño, debemos mantenerlos mas ocupados- dijo Shun.

-Me parece bien-.

-¿En que momento hicieron el cambio?- Pregunto Stoica.

-Cuando decidimos pelear con ustedes. Lo planeamos en caso de que ustedes aparecieran- dijo Shun.

-Las bombas de humo fueron para darles oportunidad a Dan y Fabia de seguir adelante. Sabíamos que Ren les había dicho sobre el poder de Leonidas, y como no me conocen tanto como a los demás, decidimos usar eso a nuestro favor- explico Camilo. -Y todo fue planeado por el buen Shun- puso una mano en el hombro del ninja.

Stoica gruño de ira al escucharlos. Le vieron la cara de estúpido. -¡Nos han engañado cretinos!-.

-¡Si! ¡Y vamos a reiniciar el segundo escudo, quieran o no!- Dijo Camilo. -¡Poder activado: Dragón Galactico!-.

El disparo impacto a Litirius, pero Pithleon lo esquivo volando arriba. -¡Jessie! ¡Dame algo que pueda ayudar!- Pidió a su compañero.

-¡Poder activado: Híper verde!- Pithleon se rodeo de un tornado y fue en dirección a Drago.

-¡Poder activado: MegaloSkati!- Litirius empezó a disparar flechas de energía desde el centro de sus pinzas a Drago.

-¡Aguanta Drago! ¡Poder activado: Dragón Homer!-.

-¡No funcionaran!- Drago brillo de un aura roja, y esquivaba las embestidas de Pithleon y con sus manos bloqueada los ataques de Litirius.

En una de las esquivadas, se pudo colocar debajo de Pithleon y lo golpeo en el estomago, haciendo que el tornado a su alrededor desaparezca y el Bakugan Ventus pierda aire. Cuando vio de reojo que Litirius le disparo 2 flechas, se coloco detrás de Pithleon a gran velocidad, siendo el segundo quien recibe los ataques.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy de tu lado!- Exclamo Jessie al ver que su compañero era lastimado por los ataques de Stoica.

-¡Pues no te metas!-.

-Debemos actuar también Hawktor. ¡Poder activado: Cola de cometa ninja!- Activo Shun.

-¡Claro!- A pesar de la parálisis, Hawktor pudo elevarse al cielo, y cubierto por un fuego verde, cayo en picada al medio de la carta portal, generando humo en el suelo, y destruyendo la carta de mando. -¡Me siento mejor!- Dijo al no sentir mas la parálisis.

-Debo...ganar esto para evitar que recuperen el escudo- Stoica empezó a crear su armamento en su mano. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

Se trataba de 2 garras que remplazaban las pinzas de Litirius y una cola de escorpión.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cargador Raisor!- Las garras de Litirius brillaron de color azul con algunas chispas del mismo color, y lanzo 2 relámpagos. Impactando a Drago y Hawktor, quienes gritaron por las descargas.

-¡Poder activado: Rodas Rex! Pithleon subió en el aire y lanzo ases de energía azul como si fuera un avión lanzando cohetes al suelo, golpeando a ambos Bakugan y subiendo la temperatura del campo.

-Que fastidio- dijo Camilo, en eso se le ocurrió una idea. -¡Shun! Combinemos nuestros ataques-.

Shun se extraño por lo que dijo, pero luego entendió su plan. -De acuerdo-.

-¡Hora de terminar Drago! ¡Poder activado: Llamarada de Dragón!-.

-¡Vamos Hawktor! ¡Poder activado: Colmillo volador, tiro de combate!-.

-¿Estas listo Hawktor?- Pregunto Drago.

-¿Para causarle daños a los Gundalianos? ¡Siempre!- Respondió el Bakugan, elevándose en el aire.

Hawktor cayó en picada envuelto en el tornado, y Drago lanzó su llamarada DIRECTO a su compañero, envolviendo su tornado en fuego, creando un tornado de fuego.

-¡Esto está que arde!- Exclamó el compañero de Shun, golpeando a Litirius, y subiendo hacía Pithleon.

-Esto va a doler- dijo el Bakugan Gundaliano, recibiendo el ataque. -¡Tenía razón!-.

El ataque combinado fue tan potente que devolvió a los Bakugan Gundalianos a sus modos de esfera, y la fuerza vital de Stoica y Jessie bajaba a 0.

¡Ah! La redención me ha evadido está tarde- dijo Jessie con su tono teatral.

Camilo y Shun recuperaron a sus Bakugan con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Aplastados. ¡Tuvieron suerte hoy peleadores!- Dijo Stoica furioso, siendo teletransportado junto a Jessie a su nave, retirándose.

-¡Y no les damos otra nomas por que estamos ocupados!- Les grito Camilo, viendo como se retiraban.

* * *

 **(Más adelante)**

-Ya casi llegamos al generador, solo unos minutos más y estaremos allí- Dijo Fabia.

-De acuerdo ¿Listo para activar el segundo escudo Leonidas?- Pregunto Dan al Bakugan Haos.

-Claro que si, y espero que nos toque algo de acción más adelante-.

-Así se habla- dijo Dan, continuando el camino junto a Fabia.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, les dije que sería diferente al original, espero que les haya gustado el cambio de peleador.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Para ganar les será difícil, sobre todo por que los Gundalianos no serán su único enemigo._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Entendí la referencia. XD_

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	16. Batalla Doble por el Escudo

**Capitulo 16: Batalla doble por el escudo**

* * *

-Finalmente llegamos- dijo Fabia.

Ella y Dan estaban afuera del edificio del generador, el problema que no contaban era que habían tropas Gundalianas afuera vigilando la entrada.

-No esperaba que hubiera tropas Gundalianas aquí. Son demasiados para enfrentarlos- dijo Fabia al observar el lugar.

-¡Rayos! Y estamos tan cerca- maldijo Dan.

-Cálmate Dan, encontraremos una manera de subir- dijo la princesa, y en ese momento tomo la cuerda ninja de Shun de su cintura.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- Pregunto Dan con curiosidad.

-Shun me la dio en el humo, dijo que nos podría servir. Me alegra que tuviera razón- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una que Aranaut reconocía pero no creía posible.

-Princesa...-.

Fabia sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos. Ahora debía concentrarse. Lanzo la cuerda hasta una columna del edificio, y por suerte llego, tomo un pedazo de la cuerda y se la entrego a Dan.

-¿No pensaran en hacerlo o si?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Refuto Dan.

-No pero...- no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando, por que ambos peleadores saltaron hasta que sus pies tocaron los muros del edificio, mientras sus Bakugan se sujetaron fuerte de sus hombros. -¡Avísame cuando vuelvas a hacer eso!-.

-Sereno amigo- dijo Dan con una sonrisa, eso había sido divertido.

Escalaron hasta que encontraron un ducto de ventilación lo suficientemente grande para que entren y así lo hicieron. Estuvieron un rato en el ducto hasta que salieron de el, estando dentro del edificio del generador.

-No fue tan difícil como imagine- comento Leonidas.

-Aun no cantes victoria compañero- dijo Aranaut.

-¡Vengan! Por aquí esta la sala- indicio Fabia.

Los 4 corrieron por los pasillos en dirección al generador, aunque se encontraron con 2 guardias Gundalianos, pero antes que estos pudieran avisarle a sus compañeros, Fabia los noqueo sin problema.

-¡Guau! Buen movimiento Fabia- elogio Dan.

-Gracias- dijo la peliazul. -Es aquí- todos entraron al cuarto, donde había una gran maquina con gemas rojas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de hacer uso de esta cosa dentro de mi- dijo Leonidas.

-Lamento decirte que no será posible- se escucho una voz femenina en el lugar.

Todos buscaron con la mirada el origen de esa voz, hasta que todos vieron a Kazarina y Lena, en su forma Gundaliana, teletransportandose frente a ellos.

-¡Kazarina!- Dijo Fabia al ver a la científica de Barodius.

-¡Y Lena!- Secundo Dan al reconocer a la integrante Aquos del equipo de Ren.

-Odio reconocerlo Aranaut, pero parece que tenias razón- dijo Leonidas. -Lo bueno de esto, es que finalmente puedo tener acción verdadera-.

-Habrá que pelear- apoyo Aranaut.

-¿Terminaron de hablar amigos?- Pregunto Kazarina malignamente.

-¡Por que vamos a pelear!- Dijo Lena, sacando una carta portal, inmediatamente, Fabia y Dan retrocedieron. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phosphos Aquos!-.

Un Bakugan con 3 cabezas que parece un tipo de hidra apareció rugiendo, su nivel de poder es de 900G.

-Fabia ¿Qué te parece si nos dejas esta ronda a Leonidas y a mi? Sera interesante pelear juntos ¿o no?- Dijo Dan a Leonidas.

-Tal vez, pero no te acostumbres, que ya tengo a mi compañero- gruño Leonidas, antes de ser tomado por el castaño.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Lumino Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Los aplastare!-.

El poder del nuevo Leonidas incremento demasiado comparado al que tenia antes de evolucionar, ahora su poder es de 950G.

 _-Un nivel de poder de 950. Y según el informe de Ren, el poder de ese Bakugan antes era de 550. No hay duda que Leonidas posee el Elemento-_ pensó Kazarina al observar a Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!- Jugo Lena.

Phosphos lanzo un acido de su boca de en medio. Leonidas pudo esquivar en parte su ataque, por que un poco le alcanzo a dar en una de sus alas.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- Pregunto Dan al escuchar el quejido del Bakugan Haos.

-No luches contra el veneno ¡poder activado: Serpiente Gorgón!- Otras 4 cabezas salieron de la espalda y la cintura de Phosphos, y todas las cabezas lanzaron ácidos hacia Leonidas, disminuyendo su poder en 500.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Fabia.

-¡Descuida! ¡Poder activado: Barrera Eléctrica!- Leonidas cerro sus alas que se rodearon por chispas, y las abrió de golpe, creando un muro electroestático que detuvo el ataque de Phosphos.

El Bakugan Haos toco el suelo con una rodilla, el veneno de Phosphos estaba afectando muy rápido.

-¡Ese veneno si que es peligroso!- Comento Aranaut al ver lo que le estaba pasando a su camarada Bakugan.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Acoctosis!- Al activarse la carta, el veneno empezó a expandirse en todas las alas y una parte del torso de Leonidas.

-¡¿Que diablos es esto?!- Exclamo con dolor el Bakugan.

-¿Que le haces cretina?- Exigió Kuso.

-Acoctosis es una carta de mando que expande el veneno de Phosphos. Dentro de poco, tu Bakugan perderá todo su poder- explico Lena.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Poder activado: Ola Lumino!- Leonidas empezó a emitir en todo su cuerpo un brillo amarillo que quebrajo la carta portal hasta destruirla mientras el volaba. Las partes de su cuerpo que tenían veneno ya no tienen.

-¿De donde salió eso?- Pregunto Phosphos, siendo empujado por la fuerza de onda.

-Elemento o no, no hay forma que deje ganarnos- dijo Lena.

-Este lugar ya se me hizo muy pequeño- dijo Leonidas, que llego hasta Dan y Fabia y tomo cada uno de sus garras y los subió a sus hombros, saliendo del lugar haciendo un agujero en el techo.

-¿Que haces tonta? Persíguelos- ordeno Kazarina, y pronto vio como Phosphos hacia un agujero a su lado y Lena corría a la salida.

-¿No cree que deberíamos entrar ama Kazarina?- Pregunto Lumagrow.

-Quiero ver el poder de Leonidas para analizarlo, además de tener una razón de castigar y culpar a Lena en caso que fracasemos- dijo con malicia la científica.

Ya fuera, ambos Bakugan estaban observándose, atentos a escuchar el siguiente ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Anguila Venenosa!- Las 7 cabezas del Bakugan dispararon otra vez veneno, pero esta vez parecía ser mas potente.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno Furioso!-.

-¡Haber si te gusta esto!- Leonidas genero unos rayos entre sus manos y lo lanzo contra el veneno, creando una cortina de humo que por la onda de impacto saco volando algunos soldados. -¿Eso es todo? No estoy ni sudando-.

-Hay que admitir que Leonidas es poderoso, pero aun con el elemento no debe ser invencible- opino Lumagrow.

-Puede que sea cierto. Pero parece que Phosphos nos podría ayudar- dijo Kazarina.

Fabia, que estaba en el suelo alado de Dan alcanzo a oírla, por lo que se preparo a lanzar a Aranaut si ella entraba, en sus ojos se veía una clara furia.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. En serio. No necesito ayuda- intervino Lena, y en ese momento apareció un soldado Gundaliano.

-Señora Kazarina, déjeme sacarla de aquí-.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No soy una novata, pagaras por el insulto!- Le lanzo un relámpago generado de sus dedos al soldado, quien cayo echando humo y con muchas heridas en su armadura. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Lumagrow Haos!-.

-¿Un perro y una serpiente? Eh visto peores- dijo Leonidas.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Kazarina, tu concéntrate en Lena- dijo Fabia a Dan. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de Neathia, restableceremos el segundo escudo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espejismo de Puños!- Unos golpeadores aparecieron en las manos de Aranaut al mismo tiempo que empezó a brillar de amarillo y a alta velocidad se lanzo hacia Lumagrow.

-¡Poder activado: Domo Colmillo!- Lumagrow también brillo de amarillo y se lanzo hacia Aranaut, empezando un choque de golpes a alta velocidad.

Mientras ellas peleaban, Dan y Lena seguían en su combate. Phosphos a intentado darle a Leonidas con sus ácidos pero nunca acierta.

-¡Deja de moverte!- Grito molesto.

-Ten cuidado con lo que pides ¡poder activado: Luz Barnum!- Leonidas se detuvo y lanzo una gran esfera de energía amarilla con algunos relámpagos.

El ataque impacto de lleno con Phosphos, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y reduciendo la fuerza vital de Lena al 30%.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurro Lena incrédula.

-¡Bien echo Dan!- Felicito Fabia a su amigo.

-Yo que tu no festejaría tan pronto- dijo Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: Destello Máximo!- Lumagrow esquivo un golpe de Aranaut y emano una luz que obligo al Bakugan a cubrirse los ojos.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo Aranaut. Lumagrow ya no estaba frente de el.

-¡Cuidado Leonidas!- Exclamo Dan, pero ya era tarde.

Lumagrow había escalado en el edifico y se subió a la espalda de Leo, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a caer.

-¡Suéltame!- Exigía Leonidas mientras caía.

-¡No hasta que termine de tomar toda tu energía y hacerla mía! No te preocupes, ya casi termino- dijo Lumagrow.

Leonidas se estrello en el suelo con Lumagrow arriba suyo y sin energías, el choque lo obligo a volver a su forma esfera y reduciendo la fuerza vital de Dan al 50%.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- Pregunto Dan recogiendo a Leonidas.

-Ese perro lamentara lo que hizo- gruño en respuesta.

-Con los problemas que les causaste a nuestras tropas, no esperaba que Leonidas fuera un oponente tan mediocre- se burlo seriamente Kazarina.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Gruño furioso, si había algo que odiaba que le dijeran era que le dijeran débil.

-Parece que nuestros peleadores son mas débiles de lo que pensé- dijo cruelmente la Gundaliana, y ante la reprimenda, Lena solo bajo la cabeza.

-¡Maldita...! ¡Aranaut! ¡Acaba con ese perro estúpido!- Grito Leonidas al otro Bakugan Haos.

-¡Dalo por echo!-.

-¡Andando Aranaut!- Dijo Fabia. -¡Poder activado: Brillo Espiral!-.

Aranaut salto y con una pierna apunto a Lumagrow, y descendió en dirección a el mientras giraba en el aire.

-Eso no te salvara ¡poder activado: Espada de Arcadia!- Cuchillas de luz salieron de las colas del perro hacia Aranaut, pero a la velocidad que giraba rebotaban ante el.

Al no servir ese ataque, Aranaut impacto en la cabeza de Lumagrow, lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo devolvió a su forma esfera, reduciendo la fuerza vital de Kazarina al 70%.

-Veo que la princesa a mejorado- comento en voz baja Kazarina recogiendo a Lumagrow, para después fijar su vista en Dan. -No entiendo por que son tan leales al bando Neathiano ¿qué han echo ellos por ustedes?- Le decía a Leo y Dan. -No es su batalla, así que entréganos el Elemento-.

-¡Eso nunca!- Grito Dan. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Démosles una lección Leonidas!-.

-¡Esta se volvió la pelea de los peleadores al secuestrar gente, y por lo tanto también es mi pelea!-.

-Solo los íbamos a prestar tomados un tiempo- respondió Kazarina.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hay que ganar Aranaut!-.

-No le defraudare princesa!-.

-Señora Kazarina, yo puedo con ambos, déjeme hacerlo- pidió Lena.

-No puedes ni con uno de ellos, no tendrás la capacidad para luchar con ambos- dijo de forma grosera. -Tendré que pelear también desde el inicio ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplastémoslos Lumagrow Haos!-.

-¡Sera un placer ama Kazarina!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Esta vez venceré, lo prometo!-.

-Hare que se arrepientan de venir a Neathia, en especial cuando robe el Elemento...¡de las entrañas de esa lagartija!- Afirmo Lena segura y algo psicópata.

-Esa chica esta loca- comento Dan.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- reto Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: Desgarre de Caza!- Las uñas de Phosphos se alargaron mucho y brillan de color azul.

-Alguien tráigale un cortaúñas a ese tipo- dijo Dan al ver a Phosphos.

-¡Estas acabado!- Dijo Phosphos, corriendo hacia Leonidas.

-¡Dejen que nos encarguemos nosotros- Dijo Fabia. -¡Poder activado: Buscapleitos!-

Los golpeadores aparecieron de nuevo en la mano de Aranaut, pero este los giro para que el lado del bastón estuviera al frente, y como pistolas, disparo pequeñas esferas de energía que impactaron al Bakugan Aquos, llenándolo de humo.

-Eres una inútil- dijo Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: Cuchilla Espiral!- Las colas de Lumagrow brillaron y desviaron los disparos de Aranaut como látigos.

-¡Nos toca! ¡Poder activado: Relámpago Cruzado!- Leonidas lanzo un relámpago en forma de X desde sus alas, aunque Lumagrow lo detuvo con su poder, cancelando ambos poderes.

-¡Poder activado: Garra Sigilosa!-. Phosphos salto hacia atrás, y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Aranaut, para poco después recibir unos zarpazos en el rostro.

-¡Aranaut, cuidado!- Grito la princesa.

El Bakugan del castillo siguió recibiendo los ataques, sin saber de donde provenían, ante el castigo, Dan decidió intervenir.

-¡Poder activado: Luz Maldita!-.

Leonidas realizo el poder que tenia antes de evolucionar y extrañamente aun conservaba junto algunos otros. Ilumino todo el campo, cegando a sus rivales.

-¡No puedo ver nada!- Exclamo Lumagrow cubriéndose los ojos con sus colas.

-¡Aaagggh!- Exclamaba Phosphos apareciendo ante la vista de los peleadores y los Bakugan, al mismo tiempo sus garras volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Hay estas!- Dijo Dan al verlo.

-¡Ahora! ¡Poder activado: Espejismo!- Aranaut brillo de amarillo, y a gran velocidad dio una lluvia de golpes a Phosphos.

Phosphos recibió todos los golpes, y por la fuerza salió volando, pero al final fue devuelto a su forma esfera, mientras la fuerza vital de Lena bajaba a 0.

En el rostro de la joven Gundaliana se veía claramente molestia y frustración por perder de esa manera.

-Sabia que no podrías con ellos- reprendió Kazarina a la joven de lentes. -Solo eres basura, me encargare de ti después. Tengo una batalla que ganar-.

-¿En serio crees que puedes tu sola contra ambos?- Pregunto con burla Dan.

-Pienso enseñarte modales mocoso. ¡Poder activado: Cuchilla Fantasma!- Las colas de Lumagrow se alinearon como una, y brillaron de amarillo, lanzando descargas eléctricas de ellas a sus oponentes.

Aranaut y Leonidas resistían las descargas, pero eran demasiado fuertes que no podían resistir mucho, incluso para Leo, que los ataques eléctricos no deberían afectarle tanto.

-¡No...puedo moverme...!- Dijo Leonidas.

-¡Maldición...!- Maldijo Aranaut en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Resiste Leo!- Dijo Dan.

-¡Tu puedes Aranaut!- Apoyaba Fabia.

-¿Demasiado para ustedes? Son igual de controlables que los chicos secuestrados de la tierra- se burlo Lumagrow. -Ahora se buen chico y entréganos el Elemento- las descargas cesaron, y ambos Bakugan estaban de rodillas por el ataque. -Aunque antes me encargare de ti primero- dijo, refiriéndose a Aranaut.

-Me parece justo- concordó Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: Aullido de Lobo!- Lumagrow disparo un rayo de energía desde su boca.

Aranaut recibió el ataque, no sin antes empujar a Leonidas para no verse envuelto en el. Volvió a su forma esfera y la fuerza vital de Fabia bajo al 25%.

-¿Estas bien Aranaut?- Pregunto Fabia preocupada, levantando a su compañero.

-Si princesa, aunque lamento haber perdido-.

-Ahora estamos solos tu y yo- dijo Lumagrow, mirando a Leonidas igual que un depredador a su presa que esta débil. -Ahora danos el Elemento- exigió Lumagrow.

-Estas loco si piensas que te lo daré- fue la respuesta del Bakugan Haos.

-¡Entonces te lo quitare a la fuerza!- Lumagrow corrió hacia Leonidas para acabar con esto de una vez.

Pero Leonidas no se rendirá tan fácil, y tampoco Dan.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Intercambio de elementos!- La carta portal se activo, y una nube amarilla rodeo a Lumagrow y Leonidas, creando un enlace en ambas.

-¿Pero que hiciste?- Pregunto Kazarina sorprendida.

-Simple; mi carta de mando intercambia las fuerzas de dos Bakugan que estén luchando mientras sean del mismo atributo- explico Dan con una sonrisa.

Cuando las nubes desaparecieron, Leonidas tenia sus fuerzas recuperadas mientras que Lumagrow se le notaba cansado.

-¡Acabémoslos! ¡Poder activado: Reflector Lumino!

-¡Hora de acerté el muerto perrito!- Leonidas brillo de un amarillo intenso, y se acerco a gran velocidad a Lumagrow, y como boxeador le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada, levantándolo del suelo.

Lumagrow aulló de dolor mientras volvía a su forma esfera, y la fuerza vital de Kazarina bajaba al 15%.

-Si que es resistente- dijo Dan al ver que aun podía pelear, recuperando a Leonidas.

-¡Chicos!- Escucharon una voz atrás suyo, Dan y Fabia voltearon para ver quien les grito, y se encontraron con Shun que llegaba, y un poco atrás Camilo, quien respiraba cansado al no igualar la velocidad del ninja.

-¡Shun, Camilo! ¡Me alegro que hayan llegado!- dijo Dan alegre de ver a sus amigos.

-¿Que les demoro tanto?- Pregunto Leo en tono de broma.

-Lamentamos el retraso- se disculpo Camilo. Vio a Dan a los ojos, y ambos se lanzaron las esferas de sus compañeros correspondientes. -Hola Leo ¿qué tal te fue con Dan?-.

-Fue interesante, pero tu eres mi compañero, por lo que prefiero no volver a hacerlo-.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Drago- dijo Dan feliz.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Oigan chicos- llamo Fabia la atención de los demás. -Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, será mejor ir a reactivar el generador-.

-¿Pero que pasa con la bruja?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos, ustedes vayan al generador- dijo Dan.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los otros 3 al unísono, comenzando a correr.

Kazarina se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban y no iba a permitir que pasara. -¡Guardias, deténganlos!- Ordeno, y las tropas empezaron a seguir a los peleadores.

-Muy bien amigo, es hora de pelear- dijo Dan listo para el combate.

-No puedo dejar que el Elemento llegue al generador. Tengo que terminar rápido con esto- dijo por lo bajo la científica. -¡Carta portal lista!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea...!- Dijeron ambos peleadores lanzando a sus Bakugan. Y ambos hicieron acto de presencia.

* * *

 **(Dentro del edificio)**

Guardias Gundalianos cayeron al piso, fueron noqueados por Shun y Fabia sin problemas. Los peleadores estaban subiendo por un ascensor hasta que llegaron al piso de la sala del generador.

-Supongo que esto es lo que buscamos- dijo Hawktor.

-Así es, ahora debemos descifrar el código- dijo Shun.

-Déjenmelo a mi. El capitán Elright me dijo el código y protocolo para activar el segundo escudo- dijo Fabia, poniendo manos a la obra.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: Llamarada de Dragón!- Drago lanzo una fuerte llamarada desde su boca.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Garn!- Las colas de Lumagrow se clavaron en el suelo, protegiéndose del ataque de Drago.

-¡Rayos!- Dijo Dan.

-Ser predecible no te ayudara a ganar tonto peleador- dijo Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: Colmillo Scolt!- El cuerpo de Lumagrow empezó a emanar una gran luz, Drago tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no le molestase.

Lumagrow aprovecho eso y a gran velocidad corrió donde Drago y lo golpeo con sus patas y dientes.

-¡Drago!- Gritaba Dan escuchando las quejas de su compañero.

-Aun hay mas ¡carta portal abierta: Hangar Silente!-.

Unas raíces moradas salieron de la carta, atrapando a Drago en ellas.

-No puedo esperar por tenerlo como sujeto de pruebas biológico- rio Kazarina malvadamente.

-Si claro, eso no pasara- respondió Dan.

-¡Poder activado: Espadas de Arcadia!-.

-¡Voy a despedazarte por completo!- Cuchillas de energía volaron en dirección a Drago.

-¡Imposible! ¡Poder activado: Escudo Híper Hélix!-.

Un escudo de energía se formo alrededor de Drago, bloqueando las cuchillas y liberándolo de las raíces; al estar libre, lanzo una llamarada a Lumagrow, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ambos peleadores se retuvieron la mirada un segundo, para después escuchar como otro agujero se hacia en el edificio del generador, viendo a Camilo, Fabia y Shun salir de el, estando en el hombro de sus compañeros.

-¡Dan! ¡Todo esta listo adentro! ¡Mira!- Señalo Shun, y todos vieron como una esfera eléctrica se elevaba.

-¿El generador del escudo?- Dijo Lena incrédula.

-Bien echo. Acabemos con esto- Dan tecleo el código de activación para traer su armamento.

 **¡Jetcor listo!**

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento que Drago uso en su combate contra Syd y Ren se le equipo, aumentando un poco su poder de ataque. -¡Poder de armamento activado: Jetcor Delta!-.

Los cañones del armamento apuntaron a Lumagrow, disparándole con toda su fuerza.

-¡Poder activado: Fantasma Mortal!- Lumagrow contrataco con relámpagos que destruyeron parte del suelo.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si, pero fácilmente el ataque de Lumagrow fue superado por el armamento de Drago, derribándolo.

Lumagrow volvió a su forma esfera y la fuerza vital de Kazarina bajo a 0.

Kazarina estaba sorprendida por la derrota, pero luego cambio a rabia al fracasar en la misión, mientras que Dan y los demás estaban felices por la victoria.

-¡Ahora Camilo!- Grito Fabia al otro peleador Haos.

-¡Leo, sabes que saber!-.

-¡Obviamente!- El Bakugan concentro la energía del Elemento por todo su cuerpo, rodeándose de un aura arcoíris.

Esa misma aura hizo brillar la esfera que se había elevado.

-¡Muy bien se esta recargando!- Dijo Shun.

Un pilar de energía se formo, y se separo para comenzar a formar un domo a su alrededor.

-Si no nos vamos ahora quedaremos atrapadas- dijo Kazarina al ver el escudo cerrarse. -Prepara la retirada- le ordeno a Lena.

-¡Lista!-.

Ambas mujeres fueron teletransportadas a la nave Gundaliana, retirándose del espacio Neathiano antes que el escudo cerrara. Y pronto, todas las demás naves también se retiraron.

* * *

 **(Castillo Neathiano)**

Claire, y el resto de peleadores observaban en la pantalla como el segundo escudo era reactivado.

-¡Lo hicieron, reactivaron el segundo escudo!- Dijo Serah alegre.

-¡Que bueno!- Dijo Relena, suspirando de alivio.

-¡Así se hace!- Dijo Snow.

-¡Dan el galán los volvió a derrotar!- Festejaba Jake, gritando de alegría.

-¡Les dije que no nos decepcionarían!- Dijo Marucho.

-¡Me alegro!- Dijo Claire con una sonrisa, con las manos en el pecho.

La reina Serena y el sabio Alfredo solo sonreían felices por la victoria, habían echo lo correcto al pedir ayuda a los terrícolas.

* * *

 **(Momentos después, en la nave de Kazarina)**

La científica estaba en una video conversación con Gill, quien se había enterado del fracaso de esta.

 _-"Es una falta mayor Kazarina"-._

-Lo se- dijo molesta.

 _-"Como miembro de los 12 ordenes esperaba mas de ti. El Emperador estará muy decepcionado. Estoy seguro"-_ en su tono de voz se detonaba algo de satisfacción por eso. _-"Alguien tendrá que responder por tantas acciones incompetentes en un día"-_

-Confía en mi, se que así será- dijo esto, extrañamente calmada.

* * *

 **(En una parte del castillo de Gundalia)**

Youma observaba los videos de los combates dobles que hubieron entre los peleadores y Gundalianos. Había grabado todo para ver que tan buenos eran ambos bandos, pero el que mas le impresiono fue Leonidas, ese Bakugan tenia una actitud salvaje por naturaleza, algo que le gustaba.

-Señor Youma- hablo Geitz, entrando en el lugar.

-¿Que quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- Dijo molesto Youma.

-El amo estará llegando dentro de breve, quiere que lo recibamos en el espacio Gundaliano- informo el Gundaliano.

Youma solo suspiro, para levantarse perezosamente.

-Bueno...creo que es la hora, me pregunto como reaccionara la audiencia ante esto- dijo macabramente, saliendo del lugar.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento si fue largo pero no quería hacerlo en dos partes.**

 **El próximo capitulo aparecerá alguien inesperado que será el nuevo villano, estoy seguro que les gustara.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo amiga._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Finalmente aparecerá en el próximo capitulo ¿Qué titulo crees que sea adecuado?_

 **Roxas Strife:** _Esa era la idea XD._

 **Aviso que a partir del capitulo 17, hare un opening para este fic, ya se cual poner y espero que les vaya a gustar.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	17. Un Nuevo Enemigo, el Emperador del Unive

**Capitulo 17: Un Nuevo Enemigo, el Emperador del Universo**

* * *

Dan, Shun y Camilo junto a sus compañeros Bakugan habían vuelto al castillo tras derrotar a Kazarina y reactivar el segundo escudo. Al entrar a la sala del trono sus amigos lo recibieron como unos héroes.

-¡Bien echo chicos! ¡El segundo escudo esta funcionando a su máxima capacidad!- Dijo Marucho.

-¡Si que son geniales! ¡Sobretodo el truco del intercambio! Esa no la esperaba- dijo Snow.

-¡Dan el galán siempre ganando, y los Gundalianos cayendo!- Dijo Jake.

-Ya, ya. Fue el plan de Shun y que ustedes estuvieron distrayendo al enemigo que salimos ganado- dijo Dan.

-Aunque hay que reconocer que sin el plan de Shun hubiera sido mas difícil- dijo Drago.

-Basta chicos, el reconocimiento es de todos- dijo Shun incomodo por tanto reconocimiento.

Fabia, un poco apartada de los demás, miraba con admiración a Shun. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió la táctica de Shun. Ya sabia que era listo cuando fue el único en querer escuchar su versión y hacer que el resto también la oyera. Gracias a la ayuda de el y los peleadores es que ahora su pueblo tiene esperanzas para ganar la guerra.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió que el calor subía a su rostro. No podía pensar de ese modo, Shun y los demás solo eran compañeros y debía concentrarse en ganar la guerra, en nada mas. Mas sin embargo, su actitud no paso desapercibida de la reina Serena, Serah y Relena.

Claire se acerco a Camilo para felicitarlo. -Me alegro que hayan triunfado. Estaba preocupada de lo que les podría pasar-.

-No te preocupes, no fue para tanto- dijo Camilo, con Leonidas en su hombro.

-No era lo que decías cuando esas plantas...- no termino de hablar Leonidas, por que Camilo lo encerró en su mano.

-Como dije: no fue para tanto- enfatizo Camilo mientras se escuchaba como Leonidas intentaba hablar y forcejeaba.

Claire rio ante la escena. Sin duda se alegraba de haber podido ayudar a esos dos a reencontrarse, además se alegraba de tener un amigo que le ayudaba con su memoria.

-De acuerdo peleadores- hablo la reina Serena. -Gracias a su ayuda pudimos dar la vuelta a esta guerra. Por ahora les pido que descansen, mañana empezaremos la reconstrucción y mejora del segundo escudo a primera hora, y quiero que todos estén descansados por si los Gundalianos vuelven a atacar- dijo con sabiduría.

Todos los presentes asintieron, saliendo del lugar.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Youma estaba con sus esbirros en una montaña, esperando algo o a alguien, mientras sus esbirros hablaban entre si, el estaba observando su reloj de bolsillo.

-En verdad eres patética si ni siquiera pudiste derrotar a dos gusanos y que uno de ellos era mas débil que tu. Aunque tampoco esperaba mucho de una débil Neathiana- se burlo Geits de Afrodita.

-Porque no mejor te callas Gundaliano asqueroso- dijo con veneno Afrodita. -¿Acaso quieres morir?- Pregunto sosteniendo la esfera de Reaper entre sus dedos.

-Ya estarías perdiendo- dijo Geits, sosteniendo la esfera de su compañero Subterra.

-Paren los dos- el peleador Aquos del grupo los detuvo. -Actúan como humanos. Si se ponen a pelear y nuestro señor llega van a ser castigados-.

Las dos seres tuvieron la misma expresión de horror al imaginar el "castigo" del que su compañero hablaba, por lo que se tranquilizaron. Youma suspiro ante la escena.

-¿Porque tuve que ser yo quien se quede con estos niños?-.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que lo que ellos esperaban llego: Era una gigantesca nave con forma oval y claramente era mas grande que la de los Gundalianos. La nave empezó a descender cerca de donde estaban los 4, aunque sin tocar la montaña.

La parte de arriba de la nave se abrió un poco, dejando salir a una figura misteriosa rodeada de negro. La figura de un salto cayo hasta estar frente a Youma.

Al aterrizar, los tres subordinados de Youma se inclinaron en señal de respeto y temor.

-Mi señor, es bueno verlo. Espero que el viaje no haya sido largo- dijo Youma, inclinándose un poco y quitándose el gorro.

-Déjate de juegos Youma. ¿Para que me hiciste venir hasta este lugar?- Dijo la figura misteriosa.

-Es que no quería que los Gundalianos se sorprendieran tan pronto. Yo mismo seré su escolta hasta el castillo para que vea al Emperador de este planeta, su nombre es Barodius-.

-¿Barodius? Ya me acuerdo, creo que conocí a su padre. Estúpido hombre, pero al menos sabia del valor del poder. No entiendo la razón de todo esto, solo es una sabandija mas-.

-El motivo es que el es el compañero del Bakugan Dharak del que le hable y usted a estado interesado. Probablemente ellos sean parte fundamental de lo que usted desea- dijo Youma con cuidado. -Por lo que pienso que lo mejor seria que batalle contra el para que no solo lo ponga a prueba, si no que también demuestre su superioridad. Ya que para un gobernante, no existe mayor humillación que el ser superado-.

La figura no dijo nada, parecía pensar en las palabras de Youma, mientras a los otros tres que estaban apartados comenzaron a sudar frio ante ese silencio que no sabia que era.

-De acuerdo, será como lo quiera. Pero aun tenemos cosas de las que discutir- dijo malignamente, causando a los otros tres un escalofrió de miedo.

-Vera que no eh perdido el tiempo como piensa- dijo con una sonrisa el de traje.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

-¿Como que fui yo quien los llamo?- Interrogo molesto Barodius.

Todos los Doce Ordenes estaban en la sala del trono, todos habían sido llamados supuestamente por Barodius para estar presente.

-Todos recibimos un mensaje de que quería vernos aquí su majestad- respondió Gil.

-Al parecer, todos fuimos engañados- comento Nurzak.

-¿Quien fue el estúpido que hizo esto? Recibirá un castigo- dijo Kazarina.

-Amo, ¿cree que fue...?- Interrogo Dharak.

-Probablemente- afirmo el Gundaliano. -Ya se quien fue el estúpido que hizo esto-.

-No digas palabras tan hirientes Barodius- dijo Youma, entrando al lugar acompañado de Geits, Afrodita y el sujeto encapuchado.

-¡Youma! Sabia que eras tu. ¿Para que nos has llamado?- Exigió saber Barodius.

-¿Como no íbamos a estar presentes para este momento?- Pregunto con una risa.

-¿De que estas hablando lunático?- Pregunto Gill.

Al momento de decir eso, varios rayos iluminaban el cielo de Gundalia y el palacio se estremecía con violencia, dejando extrañados a todos los Gundalianos, fue cuando una imponente figura hizo aparición, entrando por la puerta, cubierto por sombras.

Cuando las sombras se fueron, finalmente se pudo ver al hombre misterioso: tiene una larga túnica negra con detalles en rojo que asemejan al fuego, una mascara que cubre su rostro, mostrando solo un par de ojos, la parte inferior de la mascara donde cubre su boca es negra mientras las de sus ojos es rojiza, una capucha negra cubre gran parte de su cabeza, así como se podía ver un collar con forma de cráneo de cuya boca sale un dragón. Alto, delgado y con uñas un poco mas largas de lo normal.

-¿Quien se atreve a venir a mi palacio sin anunciarse?- Cuestiono Barodius poniéndose de pie.

-¿Anunciarme? ¿Quién osa decir que Lord Apocolyps debe anunciarse?- Cuestiono el individuo, dejando a Kazarina con la boca abierta.

-¿Lord que?- Pregunto Barodius.

-Déjenme presentarlos- intervino Youma. -Barodius, resto de los doce ordenes. EL es Lord Apocolyps, conquistador de innumerables mundos. Emperador del Universo, y a quien yo, y mis compañeros le servimos-.

Al decir eso; Youma y sus acompañantes se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia Apocolyps.

-Aunque bueno, también es algo mas, pero que Kazarina se los cuente- dijo maliciosamente.

Todos los Gundalianos y sus Bakugan miraron a Kazarina.

-¿Que pasa Kazarina? ¿Conoces a este tipo?- Pregunto Barodius.

-Si...es mi padre- revelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos y es cuando Apocolyps se acerca a ella.

-Kazarina, ¿me quieres explicar que es toda esta tontería que escuche sobre que estas sirviendo a alguien como Barodius?-.

-Padre...te lo puedo explicar...- aseguraba temblando.

-Parece que olvidaste que nuestra familia conquista, no se inclina ante nadie- señalo Apocolyps con frialdad y un tono de voz que atemorizo a Kazarina.

-Nunca había visto a Kazarina así- señalo Airzel.

-Pero no es una vista tan mala- dijo Gill, quien se regodeaba de felicidad en su interior al ver a Kazarina en tan patética situación.

-¿Quien diría que la temible Kazarina se convertiría en una niña asustada ante su papi?- Se burlo Stoica, mas Apocolyps lo escucho.

-¿Que otra sorpresa tienes para decepcionarme? ¿Qué te casaste con ese imbécil?- Cuestiono.

-¡Oiga!- Se quejo Stoica, siendo callado cuando Apocolyps le disparo un rayo desde sus dedos que le hirió en la pierna, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-¿Como te atreves?- Dijo Litirius al ver que lastimaron a su compañero.

-No es educado interrumpir una reunión familiar- siseo en tono suave, pero aterrador.

Nurzak y Barodius eran el únicos que mantenían una expresión seria, aunque el primero lo hacia para no dejar ver su miedo, mientras que el segundo estaba empezando a irritarse de la presencia de ese sujeto.

-Y para aumentar mas mi decepción, se que han estado por meses en una guerra contra el planeta de Neathia y no han podido conquistarlo. Eres una vergüenza para la familia. Agradece que eres mi hija, por lo que te daré una oportunidad para corregir tu error y el de estos inútiles- señalo.

-¡Un momento!- Bramo Barodius. -¿Que le hace creer que tiene derecho a dar ordenes a mi ejercito?- Comenzó a bajar los escalones de su trono acercándosele.

-Que ahora es mi ejercito- respondió Apocolyps. -Todos ustedes deberán someterse a mi poder, al menos que quieras decir algo al respecto-.

-Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera decirte, a ti y al tonto de Youma, pero prefiero que mi Bakugan lo haga- expuso Barodius.

-El único emperador del universo es Barodius, y te enseñare a no meterse con el- dijo Dharak.

-¿Esto es un reto?-.

-Por supuesto que si- Kazarina se alarmo al escuchar eso, ya que sabia hasta donde podía llegar su padre en una batalla.

-Como quieras. Te mostrare tu lugar en este universo- levanto una de sus manos, mostrando una esfera Bakugan que tenia un aura de oscuridad envolviéndolo.

-¿Eso es un Bakugan?- Pregunto Nurzak.

-Pero no me gustaría que fuera aquí la batalla, no quisiera manchar mi nuevo trono con tierra y sangre tuya y de tu Bakugan- dijo malignamente.

* * *

El lugar se cambio drásticamente: ahora estaban en la arena de peleas de Gundalia, Barodius y Apocolyps en cada lado, mientras los siervos de cada uno los observaban desde las gradas.

-Esto es grave...hay que detener esta pelea...o el emperador podría...- decía Kazarina temblando.

-No te atrevas a decir que el emperador va a perder. Nadie puede contra la fuerza de Dharak- reclamaba Gill ante la actitud de Kazarina.

-¡Aplástelo emperador!- Gritaba Stoica que tenia una venda en la herida de su pierna.

-Pienso que esto es una perdida de tiempo- dijo Afrodita suspirando.

-¿Cuando son las veces que podemos ver a nuestro señor pelear? Yo digo que hay que disfrutarlo- dijo Geits.

-Además le servirá a los Gundalianos a temer a nuestro Lord- dijo el encapuchado.

Barodius y Apocolyps se veían fijamente, en ambos se podía ver la maldad que tenia, aunque en Apocolyps era mas misterioso.

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad. Lárgate de mi planeta mientras aun me quede paciencia- dijo Barodius.

-Pues lamento decirte que a mi ya se me agoto, y créeme que te hare pagar por creerte superior a mi familia- dijo maliciosamente.

-¡Estúpido arrogante! ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Lo aplastare sin problemas!-.

-Con que ese es Dharak...yo pensaba que seria mas poderoso. Este día tiene muchas decepciones- susurro Apocolyps.

-Deja de parlotear y pelea- gruño Barodius.

-Disfrutare escuchar los gritos de tu Bakugan. ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dark Emperor Dragon Darkus!-.

Una neblina envolvió al Bakugan al surgir, pero al lanzar un rugido que se escucho en todo el lugar se mostro a un Bakugan de apariencia de dragón negro de ojos rojos (similar al de Yugioh) brazos largos y de un profundo color oscuro, una cola que termina en una filosa guadaña, garras extremadamente afiladas.

Cuando las doce ordenes vieron el poder de ese Bakugan se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Un poder de 1500G?! ¡¿Eso existe?!- Exclamo Stoica.

-Es mucho poder...- dijo Litirius.

-Y el poder de Dharak es solo de 1000G- dijo Nurzak preocupado.

-¿Y que si lo supera por solo 500G? Eso no significa nada para el emperador- decía Gill.

-¡Poder activado: Renuncia Oscura!- Dharak disparo esferas de energía de color morado en dirección a Emperor, golpeando todas directamente.

-¿Eso te gusto?- Pregunto Dharak con burla.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Dark Emperor seguía en la misma posición que estaba y no tenia ningún daño por el ataque.

-Si es resistente, pero eso no lo salvara. ¡Poder activado: Golpe Maligno!-.

-¡Haber si con esto despiertas!- Dharak concentro energía en su boca, que libero como un gran rayo de energía maligna directo a su enemigo.

-Poder activado: Barrera Oscura- activo Apocolyps.

Una barrera de energía morada protegió a Emperor del ataque de Dharak absorbiendo el poder, devolviendo el rayo pero mas grande.

El ataque golpeo a Dharak, derribándolo y chocando con una parte de la arena para sorpresa de Barodius.

-Barrera Oscura no solo defiende, si no que devuelve el ataque con el doble de poder- explico Apocolyps en tono aterrador.

-Si crees que por hacer eso pensaste que estoy acabado te equivocas- dijo Dharak saliendo de los escombros.

-¡Poder activado: Prueba Relámpago!- La espalda de Dharak brillo un momento, y relámpagos salieron de todo su cuerpo.

Los relámpagos se dirigieron hacia Dark Emperor, pero el Bakugan se movió a una alta velocidad, esquivando los relámpagos.

-¿Adonde esta?- Dharak busco con la mirada a su contrincante.

-¡Cuidado Dharak!- Grito Barodius, y es que Emperor apareció detrás del Bakugan Darkus.

-Poder activado: Garras Carmesí- las garras de Emperor Dragon brillaron intensamente, lanzando un golpe devastador a Dharak, quien dio un grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo, y una capa de energía morada rodeo un momento a Dharak antes de desvanecerse.

-Es demasiado rápido- dijo Airzel sorprendido.

Dharak intentaba levantarse, pero un repentino mareo lo comenzó a invadir ¿Qué me esta pasando?-.

-Garra Carmesí envenena a cualquiera que lo reciba en caso de que sobreviva el golpe y lo debilita de a poco- explico Apocolyps como si lo disfrutara. -El echo de que lo hayas aguantado tan bien demuestra que no eres tan insignificante como los demás, pero en comparación mía si lo eres-.

-No subestimes a Dharak- dijo Barodius, concentrándose en su mano que empezó a generar descargas hasta que apareció un armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento era alas que reemplazaron a las de Dharak, y parecían paneles en formas de diamantes de color amarillo y protección en el pecho y espalda de Dharak.

-Un armamento, no es impresionante-.

-Haber si esto te cierra la boca. ¡Poder de armamento activado: Aircol Shally!- Un gran grupo de misiles de energía morada salieron del armamento que rodearon todo el campo, destruyéndolo.

-Dark Emperor, esquívalo- ordeno Apocolyps con simpleza.

Una gran cantidad de humo salió por la destrucción que causo el poder del armamento, incluso los espectadores se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos.

Cuando el humo se fue, solo se vio a Dharak de pie, aun estaba resentido por el veneno que le dejo el ataque de su enemigo, pero era capaz de resistirlo.

-Parece que el supuesto "Emperador del Universo" solo era un charlatán, acaba de perder a su Bakugan en combate- se burlo Stoica.

-¿Que dijiste?- Exclamo Geits molesto, pero fue detenido por su compañero encapuchado.

-El combate aun no termina, y lo peor, es que ese Bakugan salió ileso- dijo Nurzak.

Y tal como dijo Dark Emperor aterrizo sin problemas al campo de combate, tal parece que se elevo para esquivar el ataque.

-Solo esquivando mis ataques no vas a hacer que me divierta esta batalla- dijo Dharak.

-Presumes mucho al ser tan débil- siseo con burla. -Pero creo que primero debo enseñarte modales ¿no crees?- Le pregunto a su Bakugan.

-Si- respondió Dark Emperor con voz profunda.

-¡Poder activado: Infierno Eterno!-.

Los ojos de Dark Emperor brillaron, y lo siguiente que vio Dharak es que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y una niebla oscura lo rodeaba.

-¿Que clase de truco es este?- Interrogo irritado el Bakugan.

De repente el lugar se empezó a llenar de risas siniestras que venían de todos lados, algo que empezó a fastidiar a Dharak. Las risas aumentaron su volumen, aumentando el enfado del Bakugan.

-¡Ya cállense!- Disparo un rayo de energía desde su boca a todas las direcciones, pero las risas continuaron. -¡No se atrevan a burlarse de mi!-.

Las risas se callaron después de un rato, pero unas extremidades de Bakugan comenzaron a salir del suelo, atrapando las extremidades de Dharak, llevándolo con el.

-¡Suéltenme gusanos, no son nadie para atreverse a tocarme!- Lanzaba rayos desde su armamento y su boca, pero cada vez era succionado aun mas en la oscuridad. -¡Suéltenme!- Al gritar, Dharak sintió como un gran dolor se producía en su cabeza. -!AAAAGGGH!-.

-¡Dharak!- Grito Barodius ante el repentino grito de su Bakugan. En la batalla, todos veían extrañados como Dharak gritaba y lanzaba sus ataques sin ninguna orden o razón desde que Apocolyps activo su poder.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Te gusta mi truco? Tu Bakugan esta atrapado en una ilusión que lo hace enloquecer poco a poco, hasta el punto que deseara que lo maten- Apocolyps parecía disfrutar del dolor que sufría Dharak.

Pronto, debido a la ilusión y el veneno que tenia ,Dharak, finalmente cayo derrotado, volviendo a su forma esfera y la fuerza vital de Barodius bajaba al 60%.

Barodius recogió a su compañero, quien parecía estar asustado. -¿Que paso Dharak?-.

-Fue horrible...lo lamento emperador...pero nunca vi algo como esto- dijo temblando un poco.

Todos los Gundalianos estaban sorprendidos en el actuar de Dharak, todos menos Kazarina, quien ya se esperaba esto, y sabia que solo era el comienzo.

-¿Eso es todo? Y eso que Emperor ni se esta esforzando- se burlo Apocolyps. -¿De verdad te haces llamar emperador?-.

-El solo esta jugando con Dharak a pesar de la enorme fuerza que posee- dijo Nurzak, temblando un poco.

-Lo sabia. Hay que detener esta pelea, o el emperador saldrá lastimado- dijo Kazarina desesperada.

-¡Ya cállate! Que haya perdido esta ronda no significa que volverá a ocurrir- dijo Gill.

-¿Continuamos?- Pregunto malignamente, sosteniendo la esfera de su Bakugan entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Aquí esta la introducción del nuevo villano, quien se enfrenta a Barodius por el trono de Gundalia. También dije que habrá un Opening en este fic. Dejare la letra al final (Si no les gusta, en mi defensa es el único cover en español que encontré en YouTube)**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Youma no los odia, solo que odia que lo interrumpan, y a veces no es capaz de soportarlos._

 **También comento que estoy viendo Bakugan Planet, y no es tan mala como esperaba, abarca temas que no se habían visto en el otro Bakugan, pero aun falta mucho para que la considere al mismo nivel.**

 **También les digo que estoy haciendo una votación, vayan a ver mis historias creadas y verán una donde pregunto su opinión, así que dejen su comentario allí por favor.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Comenten y visiten el resto de mis historias por favor y opinen que les pareció el opening y haber cuanto adivinan de lo que pasara a continuación. CHAO.**

 **( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh we´ll get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Que es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veian con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a los doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y a otros 4 cuatro individuos que 3 de ellos están con capucha y el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo sale de repente un pilar de fuego, donde emerge un dragón. Para al final ver en un lugar en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, mas un integrante desconocido y también acompañados de Alice y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh we´ll get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con una sonrisa maligna)**


	18. Un Cambio en el Trono y en la Guerra

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh we´ll get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y a otros 4 cuatro individuos que 3 de ellos están con capucha y el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, mas un integrante desconocido y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh we´ll get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Un Cambio en el Trono y en la Guerra**

* * *

En Vestal, Keith y Gus, que estaba con algunas vendas en todo el cuerpo, al igual que Klaus y la resistencia Bakugan estaban en la sala de centro de la nave espacial del primero, conversando lo sucedido hace solo un par de días.

-Aun no entiendo quien era ese sujeto y porque rayos secuestro a Gus- dijo Ace sin entender.

-Yo tampoco, incluso después de atraer a Spectra para después retirarse. No le veo sentido- dijo Baron en las mismas condiciones.

-Tal vez su objetivo era otro...- dijo Klaus. -Tal vez quería provocarlo por alguna razón-.

-¿Y tu sabes cual es?- Pregunto Ace.

-Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí pensando con ustedes, amigos- respondió el terrícola.

Mientras ellos conversaban, un poco alejados los Bakugan hablaban de algo parecido.

-¿No les parecía extraño ese Bakugan?- Pregunto Wilda.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Helios.

-Yo también lo sentí...ese Bakugan que acompañaba al alienígena tenia una gran aura de oscuridad emanando de el- comento Nemus.

-Yo también lo sentí. ¿A que creen que se deba?- Les pregunto Percival.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando lo que pudo haber sido, hasta que sonó la alarma de seguridad de la nave.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto un sorprendido Baron.

-Alguien a entrado en la nave- dijo Gus, y una pantalla holográfica se mostro adelante de Keith, mostrando al intruso.

* * *

 **(Con el intruso)**

-Este lugar es mas grande de lo que pensaba- dijo una voz joven.

-¿En serio crees que aquí puedes buscar respuestas?- Pregunto una segunda voz, la cual no se veía a nadie mas.

-Es lo mejor que eh obtenido, tal vez ellos sepan si les pregunto- dijo el joven. -No te desanimes Hipólita, veras como resulta todo-.

A quien le hablaba era a un Bakugan, que por su color verde era un Ventus y por la voz era un Bakugan femenino.

-¡Claro que me preocupo, Daku! Si te pasa algo podría pasarme algo a mi también y si me pasa algo eso podría afectar mi belleza- dijo altaneramente la Bakugan.

El intruso identificado como Daku rio bajo, siendo capaz de revelar su apariencia: era un muchacho de estatura baja, piel algo bronceada, ojos verde brillante al igual que su cabello, aunque la parte de arriba era cubierta por un sombrero de paja. Vestía con un abrigo negro largo, abajo de este usaba un poleron gris y abajo de esta segunda prenda había una camisa roja y una corbata negra atada al cuello, al igual que una bufanda larga azul que tenia algunos botones como decoración. también usaba pantalones grises y zapatos simples.

Daku y su compañera Hipólita siguieron explorando la nave, buscando a alguien dentro de ella, hasta que fueron detenidos por unos barrotes de energía que salieron del suelo, rodeándolo y generando un techo de energía, encerrándolo.

-¿Pero que significa esto?- Exclamo el peliverde sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, yo te sacare- Hipólita trato de salir, pero entre los barrotes de energía había un campo de fuerza, que cuando la Bakugan choco con el, fue electrocutada. -¡AH! ¡Mi pelo!- Grito escandalizada.

-Eso será el menor de tus preocupaciones- dijo Keith entrando a la sala, acompañado de todos excepto Gus, que decidieron dejarlo por sus heridas.

-Tu eres Spectra Phantom- dijo Daku reconociendo a Keith por su alias, aunque se sorprendió al verlo sin su mascara.

-Prefiero que cuando este sin la mascara me llamen Keith- dijo el rubio. -Ahora, responde. ¿Por que entraste a mi nave, y como tienes un Bakugan?- Pregunto con voz autoritaria.

-Me perdí buscando el baño, ¡ji, ji, ji!- Dijo de manera cómica.

-No estamos para bromas niño, dinos que haces aquí o te tiramos de la nave- dijo Ace agresivamente.

-Bueno, bueno. Alguien no tiene sentido del humor...- dijo lo ultimo en voz baja. -La verdad es que los buscaba a ustedes- revelo.

-¿A nosotros? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Mira.

-Ando buscando a mi hermano y creo que ustedes podrían ayudarme a encontrarlo-.

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros con tu hermano?- Pregunto Percival desde el hombro de Ace.

-Porque ustedes lo conocen. El nombre de mi hermano es Lync- revelo Daku.

-¡¿LYNC?!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Termínalos, Dark Emperor Dragón Darkus!-.

-Si, mi señor-.

-¡No me hagas reír!- Exclamo Barodius. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ya acabalo, Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Como usted ordene mi emperador!-.

-Hay que detenerlos, o el emperador resultara muy lastimado, al igual que Dharak- decía Kazarina temblando.

-¿Asustada bruja?- Se escucho decir a Afrodita, la Gundaliana giro la cabeza para encararla. -Pensé que te alegraría tener a tu papi aquí presente, yo que hice el esfuerzo por ti para traerlo- decía con falsa agonía, para luego sonreírle siniestramente.

-¡Tu! ¡Neathiana hija de...!- Pero no pudo terminar su insulto al escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

La científica giro su rostro a la batalla, donde se veía a un Dharak en el suelo, mientras su rostro era aplastado en la tierra por una de las garras de Dark Emperor.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo...- decía Barodius, observando la situación de Dharak. **-¡Poder activado: Explosión Maligna!-.**

Las alas de Dharak brillaron de un tono morado, concentrando energía que se reunió en su boca, la cual, aun abajo de la garra pudo mover y disparar hacia su oponente, quien lo esquivo sin problemas, aunque soltando un momento su garra de Dharak, que era lo que Barodius necesitaba.

-¡Ahora, **poder activado: Garra de Oscuridad**!-.

-¡Yo soy el Bakugan mas fuerte de todos!- Unas garras echa de sombras se formaron en las garras de Dharak, quien se lanzo hacia Dark Emperor.

 **-Poder activado: Garra Carmesí-** dijo Apocolyps con tono aburrido.

Dark Emperor contrarrestaba el ataque de Dharak con sus propias garras, generando un choque de ambos poderes, donde rápidamente Dharak fue superado, siendo golpeado hacia el cielo por un golpe de su rival.

El Bakugan, estando en el aire veía furioso a Dark Emperor y Apocolyps, esos dos estaban superando sin problemas a el y a Barodius, no lo reconocería, no podía caber el echo de que hubiera alguien mas fuerte que el en el universo.

-No...¡No existe ningún ser mas fuerte que yo en este universo! ¡Eso es imposible!- Grito con desesperación, mientras un aura Darkus se expulsaba de el. -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es ilógico!-.

Al ver a Dharak así capto un poco la atención de Apocolyps, al parecer el odio y la frustración sacaba lo mejor del Bakugan, eso le gustaba, así podría saber mejor el alcance de su poder y si le serviría o no.

-¡Libera tu furia, Dharak! **¡Poder activado: Golpe Maligno!-.**

Dharak concentro toda su energía en su boca, expulsándola hacia abajo en dirección a Dark Emperor, quien pareció recibir el impacto, mientras se creaba una gran pantalla de humo que lleno por completo la arena y sacudió a todo el castillo.

Dharak observo el humo, esperando algún indicio de su oponente. Y fue cuando lo vio salir del humo y volar alrededor y saliendo de la arena, completamente ileso.

-¡Ya te vi!-.

 **-¡Poder activado: Renuncia Oscura!-** Dharak disparo esferas de energía que perseguían a Emperor Dragón, chocando con algunos edificios o cerca de el, pero el compañero de Apocolyps las esquivaba todas con su gran velocidad, aunque Dharak seguía disparando sin cuartel.

Las Doce Ordenes, excepto Kazarina, estaban impresionados por la velocidad de aquel Bakugan. Nurzak parecía ser el único aparte de Kazarina que se había dado cuenta que ese Bakugan estaba jugando con Dharak.

 _-Dharak esta disparando intentando darle. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado, además, ese Bakugan-_ pensaba Nurzak viendo la pelea. _-Es capaz de esquivar todos los ataques. Su velocidad es única-_.

-¿Pero que es lo que sucede?- Se escucho una voz a la entrada de la arena.

Todos los presentes giraron para ver quien era, resultando ser Ren el que entraba, atrás de el estaba Zenet y Mason que lo seguían, Jessie no estaba porque había sido mandado a la cárcel por Stoica para salvarse el pellejo.

-¡Oh! ¡Pequeño Ren, finalmente llegas!- Dijo Youma, como si lo estuviera esperando. -Vamos siéntate- palmeo un espacio vacío a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse en su grupo.

-Señor Youma. ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto Ren acercándose a su mentor.

-¿A donde crees que vas, Ren?- Pregunto Gill, poniéndose de pie. -Tu lugar es con nosotros, no con esos sujetos-.

-¿Que? ¿Como? ¡¿Que esta pasando?!- Pregunto Zenet confundida con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Mira, Ren! ¡Es Dharak!- Dijo Linehalt.

El grupo de Ren miro al cielo, donde estaba Dharak, aun disparando hacia Dark Emperor, quien seguía esquivando los ataques.

-¿Porque Dharak esta peleando? ¿Y quien es ese Bakugan?- Pregunto Mason.

-Todo se responderá jóvenes, por ahora siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo- dijo Youma.

Kazarina observo atentamente la interacción entre Ren y Youma. Sabia que Youma había entrenado a Ren por ordenes del anterior emperador, pero pensaba que todo era un engaño por ser servidor de su padre, por lo que aun el tipo de sombrero fuera amigable con el le hacia pensar lo que quería para algo.

-¡Vamos, Dharak! ¡Ya derriba a esa cosa!- Ordeno Barodius, ya harto de que Dharak no fuera capaz de ni darle uno solo de sus ataques.

-Supongo que aun no puedes ver la clara diferencia entre tu Bakugan y el mío- dijo Apocolyps, deleitado al ver la frustración en el rostro del emperador. -Entonces deja que te lo muestre mas de cerca. Dark Emperor, acércate a Dharak- ordeno a su Bakugan.

-Si, amo- respondió, y en cuestión de segundos se puso frente al Bakugan Gundaliano.

Por un momento la expresión de Dharak fue de sorpresa con algo de temor al ver los ojos de su oponente, para después cambiar a rabia y odio mientras lo miraba con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Mi emperador!- Llamo el Bakugan Darkus a su compañero. -Le pido que formemos a Dharak Colosus y callemos a estas pestes de una buena vez por todas- le pidió.

-¿Exocor esta en funcionamiento para ser usado, Kazarina?- Pregunto Barodius a su científica.

Kazarina dudo en responder, mientras miraba a su padre que la observaba de reojo con cierto brillo maligno. -Solo por esta vez permitiré que obedezcas a alguien. Quiero ver si con eso estos dos pueden entretenerme- dijo Apocolyps.

-S-Si esta en función de poder ser usado- respondió Kazarina, aun con miedo.

-Bien. Sabes que hacer Dharak- dijo Barodius.

El Bakugan Darkus descendió hasta tocar la arena. Sus ojos brillaron y poco segundos apareció el gigante equipo parecido a un escorpión que uso en la primera pelea contra los peleadores. Se equipo a el y todas las partes rugieron como si estuvieran vivas.

Apocolyps no decía nada, solo mantenía la mirada en Dharak para ver de lo que era capaz con esa cosa.

-¡Mostrémosle el poder de Dharak Colosus! **¡Poder activado: Prueba Relámpago!-** La pinza del arsenal apunto hacia arriba, disparando un potente laser eléctrico.

Las garras carmesí de Emperor volvieron a activarse, desviando el ataque, aunque esta vez le costo un poco mas de fuerza de la uso en esta batalla desviarlo.

-¡Oh! Tal parece que ahora es un poco mas fuerte- dijo Apocolyps. -Tal vez puedas entretenerme mas. **¡Carta portal abierta: Dominante Imperial!-.**

El campo se lleno de una niebla oscura, mientras parecía que las patas de Exocor temblaban.

-¿Pero que hizo esa carta portal?- Pregunto Airzel.

-Esa carta de mando reduce la fuerza del Bakugan mas débil hasta acabarlo por completo- explico Geits. -Tal parece que la batalla termino y el amo ni siquiera se esforzó-.

-¡¿Qué dijiste escoria?!- Pregunto enfurecido Gill.

-Si eso es todo continuare con mi jugada- dijo Barodius tranquilamente, atrayendo la atención de todos. **-¡Poder activado: Onda Segadora!-.**

Una de las patas de Exocor golpeo el suelo, liberando una onda oscura que se transmitió por toda la carta portal, resquebrajándola de a poco hasta destruirla.

-¿Pensaste que un truco tan barato como este me podría detener?- Dijo Dharak con burla.

-A pesar de estar en desventaja, Dharak aun da pelea- dijo Nurzak impresionado, queriendo que solo esta vez Barodius gane, porque identificaba claramente que si Apocolyps se quedaba con el trono seria peor que Barodius.

-T-Tal vez pueda ganarle...- dijo Kazarina en un susurro, con la leve esperanza de que su emperador pueda derrotar a su padre.

-Esta es una batalla de locos...- dijo Mason sorprendido.

-Ya me canse de esta batalla y tengo una guerra que ganar, por lo que eliminare tu Bakugan ahora- le dijo Barodius a Apocolyps. **-¡Poder activado: Ataque Oeste!-.**

-¡Empieza a rezar!- Dharak comenzó a cargar energía en su boca y en las bocas de las patas de Exocor, apuntando a Dark Emperor que seguía en el cielo.

-¿Que quiere que haga, amo?- Pregunto Dark Emperor.

-Tu quédate quieto hasta que lancen su ataque, si los detengo ahora no será divertido- dijo Apocolyps sonando divertido, pero no en el buen sentido.

Cuando Dharak termino de cargar su ataque, tres rayos de energía de color morado se dispararon al cielo, juntándose y creando uno solo de gran poder.

-Ahora. **¡Poder activado: Barrera Oscura!-** La barrera maligna se formo, esta vez como una burbuja que encerró a Emperor Dragón, protegiéndolo del ataque sin problemas y almacenándolo. -Ahora libéralo al cielo, no hace falta que lo devuelvas- y siguiendo las ordenes, Dark Emperor libero el ataque al cielo, donde se genero una gran explosión que cubrió todo el cielo, iluminando por momentos el estadio.

Todos los Gundalianos estaban sorprendidos por ver que ese Bakugan detuvo uno de los ataques mas fuertes de Dharak sin problemas. Kazarina, que seguía viendo el cielo empezó a temblar tanto que sus piernas no aguantaron y se sentó. La leve esperanza que tuvo de que el emperador derrotara a su padre se fue tan rápido como llego.

-¿Pudo...devolver ese tremendo ataque...con tan solo un poder y con esa facilidad?- Exclamo Nurzak sorprendido y asustado.

-El emperador lanzo ese ataque con todas sus fuerzas...- hablo Gill en el mismo estado que Nurzak.

-¡Ese tipo es un monstruo!- Grito aterrorizado Stoica.

-Los Gundalianos si que son miedosos, asustarse por tan poco...- dijo Reaper en el hombro de Afrodita, quien había experimentado un terror mas grande que los que los Gundalianos están viviendo, ya algo como esto se le es aburrido.

-Sorprendente ¿no, Ren?- Dijo Youma, abrazando al mencionado por los hombros. -Este es el poder de quien gobierna el universo. Pero claro, tu también estas cercano a ese poder- eso capto la atención del joven.

-¿A que se refiere?-.

-¿No es obvio? El poder prohibido puede igualar, o incluso superar esa fuerza si se usa bien y con buen entrenamiento- dijo Youma.

 _-¿Linehalt podría alcanzar esa fuerza?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente.

Mientras que en la arena, Dharak estaba igual o mas de tembloroso que los Gundalianos, no podía creer que ese Bakugan detuviera sin problemas su ataque, y para colmo fue lo suficientemente arrogante como para no devolvérselo.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar- dijo siniestramente Apocolyps.

-Como ordene mi amo- dijo Dark Emperor Dragón.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. ¿Acaso Dharak perdió su deseo de pelear?- Se pregunto Barodius.

 **-¡Poder activado: Destello Kar!-** Dark Emperor fue rodeado por un campo de energía de luz y a una velocidad superior a la de antes se posiciono debajo de Dharak, e impacto con todo su cuerpo al Bakugan Darkus, llevándolo hasta el aire con Exocor incluido.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Ese es un ataque Haos!- Dijo Zenet. -¡¿Cómo puede usar un ataque Haos si es un Darkus?!-.

-Mi padre con su magia y el poder mismo de Emperor fue capaz de hacer que este pudiera usar los 6 atributos a la vez- explico Kazarina asustada.

-¡¿Y ahora se te ocurre decirlo?!- Grito furioso Gill por la información tardía.

Dharak comenzó a volar solo por la fuerza del impacto, mientras que Emperor se detenía a ver como giraba en el aire.

-¡Dharak, sal de Exocor!- Ordeno Barodius, Dharak no era capaz de volar si estaba equipado a Exocor.

El Bakugan salió de Exocor, dejando a este caer al suelo de la arena.

 **-¡Poder activado: Surf de tinieblas!-** Dark Emperor genero una esfera de agua con tono morado en su boca que lanzo hacia Dharak, que al ser liberada se formo una gran ola que atrapo al Bakugan Darkus y lo hizo chocar contra el suelo.

-¡Ese fue un ataque Aquos!- Hablo Litirius.

Dharak intentaba con esfuerzo ponerse de pie, pero una de las garras traseras de Emperor se lo impidió.

-¿Y te dices ser el Bakugan mas fuerte de todos? Que risa- dijo Emperor, pateando el cuerpo de Dharak, haciéndolo quedar boca arriba.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurro Barodius temblando, nunca había visto que Dharak perdiera y menos que fuera humillado de esa manera.

-Antes de terminar déjame decirte algo, Barodius- hablo Apocolyps. -Yo pensé que eras alguien muy diferente a los gusanos. Por eso acepte esta batalla para comprobar la fuerza que tiene el heredero del Dharaknoid y la de su compañero. Pero resultaron ser unos estúpidos. Si no te hubieras creído superior a mi familia de gobernantes, tu Bakugan no estaría sufriendo de esta manera- decía malignamente. -Pero agradece que aun me pueden ser útiles- miro a Dark Emperor a los ojos y este entendió lo que planeaba su amo.

Tomo del cuello a Dharak y lo lanzo cerca de donde estaba Barodius.

 **-¡Poder activado: Tormenta Elemental!-** La boca de Dark Emperor empezó a brillar, mientras que la energía de los 6 elementos se reúne para un solo ataque, haciendo que los colores sean de un arcoíris, pero este era de tonos apagados y mas siniestro.

-¡Emperador, muévase de hay, rápido!- Grito Kazarina alarmada.

-V-Voy a intervenir...- declaro Gill, levantándose y tomando a Krakis, pero un brazo externo lo detuvo. -¿Qu...-?-.

-No dejare que nadie interrumpa a Lord Apocolyps- era Basco, quien había llegado a Gundalia y detenía del brazo a Gill.

-Basco, es bueno tenerte aquí- saludo Youma a su compañero.

-¡Oh no! ¡Emperador!- Grito Kazarina, viendo al campo.

Emperor Dragón disparo el potente rayo de energía en dirección de Dharak y Barodius, quienes no se movían para esquivarlo, uno por falta de fuerza y el otro por orgullo.

Al impactar el ataque, este tenia tan fuerza que destruyo esa parte del área, dejando un gran agujero en el campo y las gradas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal poder. Cuando el humo se despejo vieron a un Barodius herido con las ropas destrozadas en el suelo, a un lado suyo estaba la esfera de Dharak, mientras que la fuerza vital de Barodius bajaba a 0.

Basco soltó el brazo de Gill y las doce ordenes fueron a auxiliar a Barodius, el equipo de Ren estaba impactado, por decirlo poco.

-Barodius...perdió...- dijo Ren incrédulo.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Linehalt del mismo modo.

-Entonces...¿Quién será el emperador ahora?- Pregunto Zenet temerosa.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas jovencita...- dijo Apocolyps, mientras su Bakugan se posicionaba detrás suyo. -¡A partir de este instante! ¡Yo, Apocolyps seré el nuevo gobernante de Gundalia y todos me obedecerán!- Declaro con voz autoritaria.

A paso lento se acerco a su hija y el resto de las doce ordenes, quienes al sentirlo cerca sintieron temor de los que le sucedería. Apocolyps fijo su vista a Barodius y Kazarina con temor se interpuso.

-¡Espera, padre! ¡No le hagas daño al empe- a Barodius por favor!- Rogo la científica, aunque sintiéndose extraña al llamar a su emperador por su nombre.

Por toda respuesta, Apocolyps le disparo un rayo desde sus dedos al hombro de su hija, quien grito ante la herida, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Silencio, Kazarina! ¡Después conversaremos! Pero no se preocupen, no matare a ese sujeto, aun puede serme útil. Llévenlo a que curarlo y a su Bakugan, pero antes...inclínense-.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Gill molesto, pero se estremeció al ver la mirada maligna de Apocolyps.

-Que se inclinen, ante su nuevo emperador- ordeno.

Los Gundalianos y sus Bakugan se vieron entre si. Todos sabían que ninguno tendría oportunidad, por lo que en contra de su voluntad, se inclinaron respetuosamente adelante frente a Apocolyps y su Bakugan.

El maligno tirano vio adonde estaban Ren y sus amigos, quienes al ver que los miraba se inclinaron rápidamente y con miedo.

-Je, je, je. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Rio siniestramente, y a sus espaldas, Dark Emperor lanzo un poderoso rugido que se pudo escuchar claramente en todo el planeta, también afuera de el.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Dan y Camilo estaban conversando sobre el día que tuvieron para recuperar el segundo escudo. Estaban charlando en la sala de comando.

Uno de los Neathianos que estaba observando una pantalla se sorprendió por lo que vio. -Que extraño...-.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto su compañero, viendo la pantalla de el.

-Hace unos instantes capte una energía en Gundalia que estaba sobre los limites establecidos pero después desapareció- explico. -Tal vez esta maquina tiene alguna falla, después pediré que la revisen-.

Drago y Leonidas también conversaban, pero después ambos escucharon como un rugido y por un momento tuvieron una visión.

-Drago, ¿qué te ocurre amigo?- Pregunto Dan extrañado.

-Leonidas, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto Camilo, ya que ambos Bakugan estaban temblando, algo que nunca habían echo, incluso en sus formas esferas, debido a la visión que solo ellos tuvieron.

-Leonidas...tu también lo sentiste...¿verdad?- Pregunto Drago.

-Si...y vi lo mismo que tu...- respondió Leonidas.

-¿Pudiste verlo? ¿Al sujeto enmascarado y ese dragón?-.

-Si...pude sentir un poder extraordinario viniendo de ambos-.

-Justo en el momento que lo vi me quede petrificado...ese tipo...parecía mas despiadado que Barodius. Y el Bakugan que lo acompaña, conocí a muchos Bakugan con mucho poder, ¡pero el es incomparable!- Exclamo un asustado Drago.

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando, Drago?- Pregunto Dan extrañado y algo asustando. Nunca había visto a Drago así.

-Leonidas- llamo Camilo, pero ninguno de los dos Bakugan podía responder, pensando en lo que acababan de ver y sentir.

-¿Ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo?- Pregunto el sabio Alfredo a sus espaldas.

-Sabio Alfredo. Si, estábamos conversando antes de irnos a dormir, pero...- hablaba Camilo.

-Algo les paso que están temblando- termino Dan, haciéndose a un lado para que el anciano Neathiano viera a Drago y Leonidas.

Alfredo se quedo viendo a los dos Bakugan unos segundos, viendo como ellos temblaban. Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente del porque eso.

 _-¿Acaso...sintieron lo mismo?-_ Pensó, mientras sentía como su bastón con forma de dragón se sacudía levemente. -¿Podría llevarme a sus Bakugan por esta noche, jóvenes?- Les pregunto a Dan y Camilo. -De seguro si conversan con alguien mas viejo que ellos se les pasara- termino con una sonrisa.

Ambos terrícolas se vieron entre si. No sabían el actuar de sus compañeros pero se les notaba muy impactados.

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema- respondió Camilo, tomando a Leonidas que este ni siquiera reacciono y poniéndolo en la mano de Alfredo.

-Vamos Drago, es hora de que tengas una charla con un anciano- dijo Dan, haciendo lo mismo que Drago.

-Gracias, les prometo que mañana al salir a su misión estarán como siempre. Ahora vayan a dormir- les dijo Alfredo, viendo como ambos terrícolas se retiraban.

El Neathiano mayor camino, sosteniendo a ambos Bakugan en la palma de su mano hasta su biblioteca personal.

Al entrar, cerro con seguridad la puerta y dejo a ambos Bakugan en el escritorio, donde por fin reaccionaron al ver que ya no estaban con sus compañeros.

-Ahora que estamos solos...- hablo el sabio Alfredo, atrayendo la atención de Drago y Leonidas. -Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaban de sentir. La guerra acaba de dar un cambio para mal-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Bastante fuerte ¿no? Lo hice mas largo para que se desarrollara bien para el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué opinan del capitulo? Déjenlo en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Como curiosidad, en esta batalla me inspire en la batalla de Freezer vs Vegeta de DBZ, que fue una recomendación del amigo Bat Dragon, a quien le pertenece el OC del villano Apocolyps**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Mejor ten pena por los Gundalianos._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Espero que ahora haya habido mejor emoción en Kazarina ¿Qué opinas de la batalla? Le agregue unos ataques extra al Bakugan, ya que como dijiste que usa los 6 elementos, pero no me dijiste el ataque de cada elemento así que los inventare yo ¿ok?_

 **chaosspartan:** _Bienvenida a la historia y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Nadie se esperaba ese giro y me alegro que te sorprenda. Espero ver mas de tus comentarios mas adelante. Y el trasfondo se desarrollara a medida que la historia avance._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	19. Los Escapados

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y a otros 4 cuatro individuos que 3 de ellos están con capucha y el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, mas un integrante desconocido y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19:** **Los Escapados**

* * *

Gritos de dolor se escuchaban viniendo desde la sala real, los soldados que escuchaban los gritos temblaban de miedo tan sólo al escuchar esos gritos.

Kazarina rodo por el suelo tras recibir un rayo de parte de su padre, quien la levanto empleando telequinesis, acercándola a el. -¡Padre! ¡Por favor!- Suplicaba aterrada, antes de recibir una tremenda bofetada en el rostro que se escucho en todo el lugar.

-¡Señora Kazarina!- Grito Lumagrow, pero Apocolyps lo detuvo con la mirada, mientras que el resto de las 12 ordenes, así como los siervos del Lord observaban.

Después de que Barodius y Dharak fueran dejados en la enfermería del castillo, Apocolyps se hizo de inmediato con el trono, avisando a todo el planeta que ahora el es su amo, su nave descendió hasta estar arriba del castillo flotando. Después de eso, todos, incluidos Ren y lo que quedaba de su grupo fueron a la sala del trono, donde esta sucediendo lo de ahora.

-Me has decepcionado mucho Kazarina, has avergonzado a nuestra familia, deberías agradecer que tu madre ya no esta para ver la vergüenza en la que te convertiste- expreso Apocolyps sujetándola del cuello.

No falta decir que todos los Gundalianos presentes estaban impresionados y asustados al ver como Apocolyps daña a su hija sin piedad, aunque Gill parecía el único en disfrutarlo, aunque eso no le quitaba el miedo hacia el Lord.

-¡Por favor...padre!- Rogaba Kazarina, sintiendo aun mas la falta de aire.

-La única razón por la que no acabo contigo es porque eres mi hija, pero vas a hacer mucho para remediar la situación, demasiado diría yo- gruño soltándola. -Y ya que te gusta tanto ser la criada de alguien inferior, ¡Afrodita!- La aludida se acerco. -A partir de ahora estarás a cargo de mi hija, asegúrate de que haga todo de acuerdo a como yo lo indique e infórmame si intenta volver a ayudar o a servir a Barodius-

-Como ordene mi lord-dijo Afrodita sonriendo con enorme placer

-¿Que? Yo no obedezco ordenes de una asquerosa Neathiana!-bramo Kazarina

-¿Ah si? No me digas-Apocolyps miro a su hija fijamente

-A menos...que tu lo ordenes padre-

-Bien, hasta que no me demuestres que eres más que una simple criada estarás bajo las ordenes de Afrodita, has entendido?-

-Si padre...-acato tragándose su enojo y humillación.

-Ahora quiero que todos se retiren. En la mañana les informare lo que sucederá- dijo Apocolyps. -¡Youma, Basco! Ustedes dos dirigirán al resto de los Doce Ordenes, manténganme si intentan hacer alguna estupidez, y cuando Barodius despierte quiero que lo traigan ante mi para hablar con el, ¿entendido?-.

-Como ordene, mi Lord- dijo Basco.

-Bien. Quédense, que hay asuntos que quiero hablar con los dos. El resto, retírense-.

Todos en la sala salieron, algunos con evidente prisa, siendo Nurzak el ultimo en salir, pero no antes de mirar por ultima vez a Apocolyps.

-Quiero que mantengan a Nurzak vigilado- dijo con algo de seriedad. -El es quizás el Gundaliano mas peligroso de este planeta-.

-Me sorprende que usted diga eso, señor- dijo Youma.

-Ese tipo puede ser un anciano, pero aun así se que la experiencia es un arma muy peligrosa, y Nurzak podría ser una molestia-.

-Si ese vejete intenta hacer algo en contra de usted, no dude que lo eliminare- dijo Basco.

-Como sea. Quiero oir tu reporte Basco-.

-¡Si señor! Fue como nuestras fuentes lo decían, en ese planeta también hay Bakugan, pero son solo un grupo, además que el mas fuertes de ellos solo tiene 800 de poder base-.

-¿Y su tecnología?- Pregunto. -Se que Vestal es uno de los planetas con mayor avance científico en el universo-.

-Nada que no hayamos visto, ni siquiera fueron capaces de detectarme ni a mi nave- dijo Basco. -Pero señor...eso no es todo. El peleador mas fuerte de ese planeta tenia un armamento-.

Eso pareció sorprender a Youma y Apocolyps. -Pensé que ellos no tenían la información para construir armamentos- dijo Youma.

-Probablemente sea de la información fantasma que los Neathianos lanzaron hace un año- opino Apocolyps. -Significa que hay alguien con un ingenio superior en Vestal que descifro el código y pudo construir su propio armamento. Debo de reconocer que si es impresionante- admitió con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Los considera una amenaza, mi Lord?- Pregunto Basco.

-No, según tu reporte no son nada que no pueda eliminar. Ahora retírate-.

-Como ordene. Pero antes de retirarme le tengo que enseñar una ultima pose para sus ojos en señal de respeto. ¡Mire!- La pose que hizo era tener la pierna derecha levantada al aire, mientras que una de sus manos sujetaba su tentáculo y la otra a su pierna. Y en esa misma posición dio saltos con el pie que estaba en el suelo hasta salir por la puerta

Youma y Apocolyps solo pudieron ver eso con una gota atrás en la cabeza.

-Debo de reconocer que me sigue sorprendiendo como no lo castigas por eso- comento Youma.

-Mientras haga su trabajo no importa...aunque reconozco que sus poses llegan a ser un tanto...vergonzosas- dijo Apocolyps, fijando su mirada a su primer al mando. -No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Youma. Espero que no hayas perdido el tiempo, porque tu tiempo limite esta cada vez mas cerca-.

-Claro que no, de echo, ahora le doy mi progreso con los prisioneros- dijo Youma, chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica detrás suyo. -De los 6, se la ubicación exacta de 2; uno es la chica denominada, 001. Ella esta con los Neathianos y al parecer sufre de amnesia por su escapada. Incluso los humanos le dieron un nombre: Claire- la imagen de Claire se mostro en la pantalla.

-Si sabes donde esta, ¿por que no has ido tras ella?- Pregunto Apocolyps.

-Si fuera yo a buscarla eso podría hacer que recuerde algo, y seria peligroso. Recuerde que ella es la mas peligrosa de todos por sus genes-.

-Cierto, pero por eso es que la necesito. Pero si esta con los Peleadores entonces tarde o temprano volveré a capturarla, así que esa te la dejare pasar- dijo Apocolyps.

-El sujeto 003 esta en este planeta, pero por su tamaño tan diminuto es difícil encontrarlo, y si enviamos a algún Bakugan lo podría aplastar, y no nos sirve muerto-.

-Solo puede huir como una rata, ahora que el planeta es mío, ese renacuajo no tardara en salir- dijo con maldad.

-Los sujetos, 002, 004 y 005 han estado ayudando escapando constantemente y ayudando a planetas conquistado por usted. Probablemente vengan hacia nosotros ahora que estamos instalados aquí-.

-Ya veo...- Apocolyps se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensando en toda esta información. -¿Que hay del sujeto que ayudo a escapar a todos ellos, y que tu, no pudiste eliminar?- Pregunto Apocolyps con crueldad.

-El terrícola con mascara aun no aparece, pero no esta en la tierra, eso es seguro- dijo Youma, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero algo me dice que lo veremos pronto- aseguro con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Pregunto Apocolyps con perspicacia.

-Porque si libero a los prisioneros, entonces tiene sentido que aparezca a oponerse contra nosotros si intentamos capturarlos. Ya cuando aparezca será eliminado- respondió Youma.

Apocolyps solo asintió, mirando en silencio a Youma. Ese tipo podrá ser su primer general, pero sigue siendo alguien de desconfianza, y engaños, algo que respetaba.

-Y por ultimo, el sujeto 006 lo capturo Dukhan, pero este se lo llevo junto a su discípulo. El muy grosero no responde mis llamadas, por lo que solo queda esperar a que vuelva- dijo molesto, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

-Si Dukhan lo tiene entonces no hay problema- dijo Apocolyps. -Recuerda que aunque ahora yo estoy aquí, es tu deber capturarlos. Asegúrate de no fallarme- amenazo levantando una mano que emitía chispas eléctricas.

-Claro que no...mi lord- dijo Youma reverenciándose, pero con una sonrisa siniestra que Apocolyps no veía.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Nurzak estaba en su oficina privada, pensando todo lo que sucedió ese día. Ahora su plan de convencer a Kazarina para que hipnotizara a los guardias y revelarse contra Barodius no podían ser posibles, menos con este nuevo tirano que era peor que Barodius.

-Lord Apocolyps...se que escuche ese nombre alguna vez...- se dijo a si mismo, suspirando.

-¿Ahora que harás?- Pregunto Sabator.

-Tendré que cambiar de planes- respondió Nurzak, acercándose a la chimenea. -Deberé viajar a Neathia lo mas pronto posible e informarles sobre este nuevo enemigo-.

-¿En serio crees que los Neathianos nos escucharan?- Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No tengo duda de que mi viejo amigo, Alfredo me escuchara. A pesar que tomamos caminos diferentes, se que el aun mantiene el respeto y amistad por mi igual que yo hacia el- dijo Nurzak. -Mañana en la noche partiremos-.

* * *

 **(Horas después, En Neathia)**

Los peleadores estaban en el segundo escudo con un grupo de soldados del castillo, reparando las áreas destruidas cercas del segundo escudo. El grupo se había dividido por si los Gundalianos atacaban; Dan, Shun, Fabia, Camilo, Serah y Relena estaban en el segundo escudo, mientras que el resto estaban en el castillo atentos para avisarles a sus compañeros por cualquier señal Gundaliana.

-Déjame ayudarte...- le dijo Claire a un soldado Neathiano, levantando entre los dos un pilar celeste. Ella también había ido al lugar para conocer mejor el planeta y para poder ayudar, no se sentía bien siendo la única del grupo en no hacer nada.

Camilo veía preocupado a Claire. En el fondo se sentía molesto por no poder ayudarla con su amnesia, pensaba que la tecnología avanzada de Neathia y la ayuda del sabio Alfredo podrían servir de algo, pero el avance en eso sigue siendo 0.

-No te desanimes, compadre- dijo Dan acercándose a el. -Ya veras como toda esta situación con los Gundalianos se soluciona y acabaremos pronto con ellos- señalo con entusiasmo.

-Lo se, pero no es solo eso- respondió Camilo. -Me molesta que no pueda ayudar a Claire con su memoria, a pesar de que se lo prometí-.

-Descuida, ya veremos eso, además, Marucho dijo que los recuerdos aparecerán a su tiempo, así que mejor no presionar-.

-Si...creo que tienes razón- dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo.

Fabia estaba cargando un grupo de rocas que parecían bastantes pesadas que a la princesa caminaba con cuidado. Por accidente, tropezó un bache y estaba a punto de caer, pero Shun que estaba cerca la alcanzo a tomar de la cintura para que no se cayera, aunque las rocas si lo hicieron.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado el ninja.

-¿Eh?...Si- respondió la princesa mirándolo a los ojos, ambos tenían sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

Shun al notar eso, se separo de la princesa, considerándolo una falta de respeto.

-Lo lamento, pero no tenias que cargar con varias rocas, casi te caes- le regaño Shun, recogiendo algunas de las piedras que cargaba Fabia. -Déjame ayudarte con esto- seguido de eso, se fue.

Fabia estaba como paralizada, en la misma postura desde que Shun la separo de el, y por mas raro que parezca, a ella no le molesto esa cercanía. No podía explicar el porque de eso, o el latir de su corazón andando tan fuerte, ya que si lo hacia terminaría dañándose.

-Es guapo- dijo una voz a su lado, sacándola de su trance.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Fabia, viendo que a su lado estaba Serah.

-Shun. Según Dan, Shun es del tipo serio que no expresa emociones. Algo muy atrayente ¿no crees?- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿No me dirás que te gusta Shun?- Pregunto con ironía, aunque sintió un cierto malestar.

-Claro que no. Admito que es lindo, pero no mi tipo- miro a Fabia con una sonrisa. -¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta Shun acaso?-.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no, Serah! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- Pregunto enfadada, aunque con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Porque actúas diferente cuando el te habla o te toca, como ahora, donde te salvo de caer arriba de unas piedras- señalo la pelirosada.

-¡Eso solo fue sorpresa, nada mas!- Negó energéticamente.

-Si claro, también actuabas así de nerviosa con...- la mirada fría y molesta de Fabia la hizo callar.

-¡No lo menciones!- Su mirada era dura, pero también había un atisbo de dolor en ella.

Serah suspiro para sus adentros, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga. -Se que debe ser difícil Fabia, pero no puedes seguir cargando con ese dolor en tu pecho, el hubiera querido que siguieras adelante- dijo Serah en tono comprensivo.

Fabia no dijo nada ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, no queriendo reconocer que tenia razón. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una comunicación.

 _-"¡Chicos escuchen!"-_ Era la voz de Marucho hablándole a todos los peleadores. _-"Los sensores detectan una nave acercándose hacia ustedes"-._

-¿Es Gundaliana?- Pregunto Shun.

 _-"No, los sensores no indican que sea Gundaliana, pero aun así puede ser una trampa. Cuidado"-_ respondió Marucho, cortando la comunicación.

A los pocos segundos se escucho unos ruidos en el cielo cerca de ellos, al mirar arriba vieron una nave diferentes a las que habían visto acercarse a ellos hasta descender con cuidado a donde estaban, los soldados se alejaron de la nave, mientras que los peleadores se acercaron a ella.

Cuando se escucho que los motores se apagaron, una rampa descendió con cuidado, hasta que se detuvo a medio abrir para después caer ruidosamente al suelo.

-¡Te dije que repararas la rampa!- Se escucho una voz bajar de la nave, aparentemente femenina.

-Guarden la calma los dos- dijo otra voz mas profunda que era la de un hombre.

Dan y los demás vieron la siluetas de tres personas saliendo de la nave y acercándose a ellos, todas tenían capas que usaban como capuchas para cubrirlos.

-¿Quien de ustedes es el comandante?- Pregunto el sujeto de en medio, su voz era la de un hombre, pero menos profunda.

-Si te refieres al líder esa seria yo- dijo Fabia, dando un paso al frente. -Soy la princesa Fabia del planeta Neathia. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- Pregunto con voz autoritaria.

-Directo al punto, bien- comento la fémina.

Claire se acercaba a donde estaba la conmoción pasando de lado algunos soldados, hasta que llego al frente y vio la nave y a los recién llegados.

-¿Hm?- El mas alto del grupo noto la presencia de Claire y giro su cabeza. -No puede ser...- dijo sorprendido, quitándose la capa.

-Cielos santo- exclamo Dan. -No volveré a ver el color verde de la misma forma-.

Cuando el mas alto se quito la capucha, revelo que su piel era de tono verde sin cabello, ojos rojos, usaba una ropa de una sola prenda negra con una x roja en el pecho.

Sus dos acompañantes miraron adonde el vieron, viendo a Claire, sorprendiéndose también.

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo el otro hombre, quitándose la capa, mostrando a un humano joven de pelo castaño con dos triángulos delgados en su mejilla izquierda y uno en la barbilla que la punta le llega hasta el labio inferior, también se veía sus brazos que eran de metal, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

La voz femenina mostro a una mujer alienígena con forma humanoide, el tono de piel era anaranjado con marcas blancas en su rostro y cuerpo, tenia tentáculos en su cabeza que parecían cumplir como cabellos; dos de ellos que eran cortos estaban a la altura de sus hombros y un tercero cayendo hasta un poco debajo del cuello. Sus ropas parecían ser un conjunto de polera sin manga y una falda de color café rojizo, además de unas botas que combinaban.

-Son alienígenas...- dijo Snow asombrado, y Onix lo golpeo en la mejilla.

-También nosotros, genio- se lo recalco.

La chica de tentáculos corrió hasta Claire y la abrazo con felicidad, confundiéndola a la pelinegra y al resto.

-¡Es bueno encontrarte amiga, estábamos preocupados por ti!- Dijo contenta.

-¿Eh?- Claire estaba confundida, pero a la vez sentía que conocía a estos sujetos de algo.

-Claire...¿los conoces?- Pregunto Camilo.

-¿Claire? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Pregunto con burla el humano castaño.

-Espera...¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Claire separando a la chica de ella, quien la vio confundida.

-Un momento...¿acaso...?- El alienígena verde camino hasta Claire y puso una mano arriba de su cabeza, poco segundos después la quito de allí. -Tal parece que perdiste la memoria-.

-Debió ser durante el escape...- comento preocupada la chica de piel naranja.

-¡Esperen!- Grito Dan, atrayendo la atención de todos. -¡No entiendo lo que pasa! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde conocen a nuestra amiga? ¿Y como hiciste eso para saber de su amnesia tipo verde?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dan, quiero que nos digan quienes son- exigió Fabia.

-Disculpen, fue descortés no presentarnos- el alienígena verde se acerco a la princesa, haciendo una leve reverencia dijo: -Puede llamarme John, soy a los que los terrícolas llaman, un marciano- se presento.

-¿Un marciano? ¿Del planeta Marte?- Pregunto Snow, y John asintió. -Son como lo imaginamos-.

-Yo soy Ashoka Tano, un gusto princesa- se presento la chica de piel naranja. -Vamos, preséntate- le dijo al castaño, quien suspiro.

-Mi nombre es Helik, solo eso- se presento sin ganas.

-¿También eres un humano?- Pregunto Snow.

-Si, pero no un terrícola como ustedes. La tierra no fue el único planeta donde los simios evolucionaron- respondió Helik.

-¿Como sabes que somos de la tierra?- Pregunto Shun.

-Sabemos quienes son peleadores, hemos escuchado de ustedes- respondió John.

-Al igual de sus hazañas en Nueva Vestroia y su victoria frente a Zenoheld, eso si fue impresionante- comento Ashoka.

-Parece que somos famosos en mas planetas de los que creíamos- dijo Dan inflando el pecho.

-¿Como conocen a Claire?- Pregunto Camilo.

-¿Por que la llamas Claire?- Pregunto Ashoka.

-Camilo me llama así porque no recuerdo mi nombre y a mi me gusto el nombre- respondió Claire. -¿Sabes como me llamo en verdad?- Pregunto.

-Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo, en la prisión nos llamaban solo como unos números-.

-¿Prisión?- Dijeron todos los peleadores al unísono.

-¿Como que prisión? No lo entiendo- dijo Claire confundida, llevando sus manos a su cabeza al sentir un dolor, Camilo y Serah se acercaron a verla.

John y Ashoka se vieron entre si, siendo el primero en tomar la palabra. -Lo mejor seria hablar en otra parte, aquí no es adecuado para ello-.

-Vamos al castillo, allí podremos hablar- sugirió Fabia.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con la seguridad?- Pregunto Dan.

-Yo me quedare aquí con Relena a cuidar mientras ustedes van- dijo Serah, tomando de los hombros a la niña que estaba con la mirada en el suelo por la timidez.

-Entonces vámonos ya, que también necesitamos hablar de otro tema- dijo Helik.

-Marucho, ¿escuchaste todo?- Pregunto Camilo a su amigo desde el comunicador.

 _-"Si, podemos verlos a todos desde el castillo, los teletransportaremos hasta aquí"-_ respondió el niño.

-Yo también me quedare por si acaso- dijo Snow.

-De acuerdo- acepto Dan, un brillo empezó a rodear a los peleadores y a los recién llegados, teletransportándolos al castillo.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Jessie estaba encerrado en una celda junto a Pithleon, el Gundaliano estaba con su libro mientras que su compañero Bakugan se movía inquieto de un lado para el otro.

-En verdad no te entiendo Jessie- dijo Pithleon, haciendo que el mencionado deje de ver su libro. -¿No te enfada que nosotros seamos los que acabaron en la cárcel? ¿Por que debemos ser sus chivos expiatorios? Las Doce Ordenes nos culpan para que no los reemplacemos. Nuestras cabezas están en juego. ¿En verdad te vas a sentar a leer tu libro hasta que sea tarde? No creí que fueras cobarde, Jessie- Jessie cerro su libro y sus ojos.

-Apenas puedo pensar...-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si no somos felices con el final que se escribió, tal vez debamos comenzar a reescribirlo nosotros mismos- al abrir sus ojos, en ellos tenia una determinación.

-Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo una voz, Jessie y Pithleon miraron por todo el lugar, desviando la vista a la puerta de la celda al escuchar como los guardias caían al suelo.

La puerta se abrió, confundiendo a ambos del porque. Inseguros, salieron de la celda, encontrándose a Youma al frente suyo.

-¿Que clase de escritor es uno si le da un final que no le gusta a su propio personaje?- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Por que me ayudas?- Pregunto Jessie.

-Cállate y solo acepta la ayuda antes que nos delate- dijo Pithleon.

-Es que estoy de acuerdo con tu modo de pensar, por eso te ayudo a escapar. Ahora vete, que debo guardar las apariencias- dijo Youma, retirándose.

Jessie no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a correr por los pasillos, buscando la salida.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, perdón si no hay batallas, pero debía introducir a estos personajes, después habrá mas peleas, aunque les digo que la aparición de Apocolyps frente a los peleadores tardara un poco mas de lo pensado.**

 **También aviso que le cambiare de nombre al Fic, no me parece adecuado que siga teniendo este nombre con la historia, lo llamare: Bakugan Guerra Imperial. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Lala Norisu:** _No es que sientan lo mismo, es que ambos sintieron al mismo tiempo el poder de Dark Emperor._

 **Bat Dragon:** _También espero que no me pase, no me imagino como debiste sentirte por algo como eso._

 **Roxas Strife:** _El villano fue idea de Bat Dragon, aunque tienes razón, mas que pelea fue la paliza de su vida._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	20. Advertencia

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **20: Advertencia**

El Sabio Alfredo estaba en el salón del trono, mirando por la ventana con una expresión seria al pueblo de Neathia, pensando el mejor modo para soltar la bomba.

Sabía que los Peleadores, junto con otros individuos estaban en camino, por lo que sería el mejor momento para decírselo a todos

Mientras miraba por la ventana, recordó la conversación que tuvo anoche con Drago y Leonidas.

 **FLASCKBACK**

 _-¿Sabes sobre eso que vimos?- Pregunto Leonidas tras escuchar las palabras del anciano._

 _-Si, porque yo también lo sentí, aunque lo de ustedes fue mas como una visión. ¿Que vieron exactamente?- Pregunto Alfredo._

 _Drago y Leonidas le contaron a Alfredo sobre la criatura que vieron y al tipo de la máscara, al igual que la sensación de maldad y miedo que sintieron al verlos._

 _-Parece que mis peores temores se han vuelto realidad- dijo Alfredo cerrando los ojos y pasando una mano por su barba con una expresión preocupada._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Leonidas._

 _-Por ahora no les puedo decir, pero quiero que actúen normal hasta que informe. Una gran oscuridad se acerca a Neathia y al resto del universo- respondió Alfredo._

 **FIN FLASCKBACK**

Al terminar de recordar, los peleadores, junto a sus nuevos acompañantes llegaron a la sala del trono.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Este es el trono- dijo Dan a Ashoka, Jhon y Elrick.

-Es hermoso el lugar- dijo Ashoka maravillada.

-Es muy bonito- concordó Jonh.

-Bienvenidos visitantes, es un honor tenerlos aqui presentes- hablo la reina Serena con calma y educación. -Déjenme presentarme: yo soy la reina Serena, la regente y protectora de Neathia-.

-Es un honor conocerla, alteza- dijo Jonh inclinándose en respeto al igual que Ashoka, aunque Helik no lo hizo.

-¿A que se debe su visita a nuestro planeta?- Pregunto Alfredo, aunque haciéndose una idea de la razón.

-La conquista de su mundo- respondió Helik cruzado de brazos, sorprendiendo los peleadores por su respuesta.

-Como dice mi amigo, la razón por la que estamos en este planeta no son buenas. Su mundo esta en un grave peligro- dijo Jonh.

-¿Hablas de los Gundalianos? Tranquilo amigos, nosotros ya tenemos controlado ese tema, no es necesaria su preocupación- hablo Jake.

-Los Gundalianos es el menor de sus problemas- dijo Helik fríamente. -Ellos a estas horas ya debieron de ser derrotados y conquistados-.

-¿De quien están hablando para decir esas cosas?- Pregunto Serena.

-Lord Apocolyps- dijeron los tres invitados al unisono con un tono que espantaba.

-¿Quien es ese? Nunca escuche de el- Pregunto Fabia.

-No es raro que en esta parte de la galaxia aun no se escuchara su nombre, pero Lord Apocolyps es el peor tirano y el ser mas malvado del universo- dijo Helik.

-A conquistado muchos planetas y a otros mas los destruyo junto a sus habitantes- dijo Ashoka.

-De echo, nosotros, junto a la chica de allá- Jonh señalo a Claire. -Fuimos sus prisioneros por alguna razón, eramos seis en total. Fue hasta hace pocas semanas humanas que escapamos, pero solo nosotros tres nos fuimos juntos, no sabíamos que había pasado con los demás hasta ahora...- explico con paciencia, pero Alfredo y la reina notaban que le era dificil recordar eso.

-¿Y ahora dicen que intentara conquistarnos y a Gundalia?- Pregunto la reina Serena.

-De echo, majestad, Gundalia ya fue conquistada, observe- Helik oprimió un botón que estaba en una de sus muñequeras, mostrando la imagen de una gran nave que estaba encima de Gundalia. -Esta es la nave de Apocolyps, si su nave esta aquí demuestra que ya llego, además al venir aquí detecte un choque de energía de dos Bakugan, uno de ellos era el de ese tirano, Dark Emperor, y supongo que el otro era de ese Bakugan que llaman Dharak- dijo Helik.

-¿Dices que ese tipo y su Bakugan derrotaron a Barodius y Dharak? ¡Imposible!- Exclamo Fabia. Dharak era el Bakugan mas poderoso de Gundalia, no podía creerlo.

-Oigan pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Aquimos, atrayendo la atención de todos. -Si ese tipo derroto a los Gundalianos, ¿no significa que hizo nuestro trabajo y termino la guerra?-.

-¿Es que no entendiste nada de lo que dijeron?- Pregunto Leonidas con sarcasmo y molestia.

-Tal vez la guerra entre sus planetas si, pero una aun peor acaba de comenzar- dijo Ashoka.

-Hermana. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- Le pregunto Fabia a su hermana.

Serena se encontraba meditando con los ojos cerrados sobre toda esto. Si Gundalia fue conquistada por alguien mas, tal vez eso le da oportunidad para hacer un trato con su nuevo gobernante y hacer las paces entre ambos planetas, pero si Lord Apocolyps era tal como sus tres invitados lo describieron, entonces eso no era una opción, incluso el nombre le decía que no era alguien de paz, pero tampoco deseaba continuar la guerra.

En momentos como estos, la reina recurría al único hombre mas sabio que ella.

-¿Usted que opina de esto, Sabio Alfredo?- Pregunto Serena al hombre mas leal al trono.

-Es tal como esos jóvenes dicen. Yo conozco el nombre de Lord Apocolyps, incluso hace tiempo me encontré con alguien que decía le serbia, por lo que llegados a esto solo me queda una sugerencia...- dijo Alfredo con angustia en su rostro.

* * *

 **(En el bosque)**

Jessie estaba sentado en una roca descansando, había tomado una pequeña capsula espacial que uso para escapar de Gundalia y llegar a Neathia, obviamente vio la nave de Lord Apocolyps arriba del castillo, aunque no sabia el de quien era ni lo que sucedió mientras estaba encerrado, lo único que tenia en su mente era escapar en ese momento.

-¿Y ahora que, Jessie?- Pregunto Pithleon flotando frente a su compañero. -Cuando se enteren que escapamos, van a perseguirnos y hay si estaremos acabados-.

-Por ahora reponer energías, escapar no es algo fácil, después haremos nuestro papel- respondió Jessie.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Pithleon sin entender.

-La mejor manera de salvar nuestras vidas, es terminar el trabajo que Lena no pudo- ambos miraron al generador del segundo escudo que no estaba tan lejos de su ubicación.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Apocolyps estaba explorando su nuevo castillo para adaptarse a Gundalia, siendo guiado por su hija y el resto de las Doce Ordenes, incluido los restantes miembros del equipo de Ren y los esbirros de Youma, aunque el segundo al mando y Basco no estaban ya que ambos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

-Y este es mi laboratorio padre- informo Kazarina permitiéndole entrar y Apocolyps ingreso, siendo seguido por el resto de los 12 Ordenes, así como el equipo de Ren mientras Kazarina temblaba de miedo, pues sabia que su padre ya estaba muy molesto con ella y si le daba otra razón para enfadarlo...se estremecía con solo pensarlo.

El malvado ser miraba con ojo critico el lugar de pies a cabezas. Al menos le daba crédito a su hija por tener un buen lugar de trabajo.

-Debo de reconocer que este lugar no esta tan mal y veo que sigues haciendo experimentos con Bakugan, eso ya es algo, tal vez no seas la fracasada que pensé, pero seguiras bajo las ordenes de Afrodita hasta que me demuestres que eres digna de ser mi hija- señalo Apocolyps. -Vuelve a decepcionarme y hasta esos mocosos estarán en un nivel mas alto que tu- amenazo señalando a Ren y su equipo, quienes solo retrocedieron asustados, mientras que Afrodita sonreía con malévolo placer.

-Como desees padre-.

-Bien, sigamos con el recorrido- el tirano se dispuso a retirarse, pero las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron antes que se acercara, dejando entrar a un soldado Gundaliano.

-¡Maestro Stoica! ¡Señora Kazarina!- Grito el soldado, antes de detenerse abruptamente por el miedo al ver la mirada de Apocolyps, ya todos en Gundalia sabia lo que había pasado y que era el quien manda.

-Es muy descortés entrar de esa manera gritando, mas te vale que tengas una razón para eso- dijo amenazadoramente el tirano.

-S-Señor, e-es que el pri-prisonero Jessie ha escapado, señor- dijo el soldado temblando de miedo.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Stoica sorprendido.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Apocolyps a Kazarina.

-Yo puedo responderle eso- dijo Ren llamando la atención de Apocolyps. -Jessie es parte de mi equipo, señor. Por lo que si escapo, pido que ser yo quien lo traiga de vuelta- se arrodillo, una rodilla levantada y la otra tocando el suelo.

Apocolyps miro a Ren en silencio durante unos segundos, Kazarina pensaba que su padre iba a matar al chico por atreverse a hablarle, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio sonreir.

-¿Tu nombre es Ren?- El aludido asintió. -Youma me ha dicho cosas interesantes de ti y tu Bakugan y quiero ver tus capacidades. Muy bien, ve a tomar a ese compañero tuyo y tráelo para que lo castigue como es debido por escapar. No falles chico- dijo Apocolyps.

-Muchas gracias- sin perder mas tiempo, Ren salió corriendo del laboratorio, Zenet y Mason tenían la intención de seguirlo, pero Apocolyps los detuvo con la mirada.

-No recuerdo haberles dicho que lo podrían acompañar- dijo de manera fría, haciendo temblar a ambos jóvenes. -Sigamos con el recorrido-.

Mientras los demás avanzaban, sigilosamente Afrodita se puso alado de Kazarina.

-Pobre Kazarina, en serio se ha quedado muy mal ante papi, incluso alguien como Ren es reconocido por el- se burlo con falsa pena.

-Me las pagaras- susurro Kazarina en respuesta.

-No lo creo, no mientras papi me prefiera a mi, ya que yo no lo he defraudado como tu- se burlo de nuevo Afrodita, dejando a Kazarina con furia en su rostro.

* * *

 **(En el segundo escudo)**

-¿Cómo crees que les vayan a los demás?- Le pregunto Snow a Serah mientras dejaba un pilar junto con otros mas.

-Espero que bien, aunque si me preocupa un poco lo que ellos quisieran hablar con la reina, parecía bastantes serios respecto a eso- señalo Serah.

-Yo espero que no sea nada malo, ya tenemos suficiente con los Gundalianos- dijo Relena de manera tímida mientras sus manos temblaban de preocupación.

-Por otro lado me agrada conocer a extraterrestres, los niños del orfanato no me van a creer cuando se los cuente al volver- dijo Snow cambiando de tema.

-¿Orfanato?- Pregunto Serah con curiosidad.

-Es un lugar donde los niños sin hogar o familia van a vivir- explico Snow.

-Por casualidad...¿fuiste un huérfano?- Pregunto Relena dejando salir sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. -¡L-Lo lamento! ¡No era mi intención decirlo en voz alta! ¡Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte!-.

-Cálmate...- dijo Snow tratando de calmar a la chica, se sorprendía del cambio que tenia la joven fuera y dentro de una batalla. -No me molesta hablar de eso-.

-¿Seguro? No queremos incomodarte...- dijo Onix, aunque era tozudo, no era del tipo de individuo que obligaba a otros decir cosas que no quieren.

-Todos somos compañeros, por lo que es importante hablar de nosotros de vez en cuando para aumentar la confianza- dijo el rubio y todos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con eso.

Snow se sentó en una roca cercana para hablar mas cómodamente.

-Cuando era un bebe me dejaron en la puerta del orfanato solo con una nota con mi nombre, crecí en ese lugar y nunca me adoptaron porque solía meterme en problemas con otros niños pero tampoco me importo mucho, aunque empecé a trabajar a corta edad para poder pagarme un motel ya que no podían mantenerme por siempre. La señora que me encontró de bebe y era la dueña del orfanato me ayudo mucho con eso, por eso cada vez que puedo voy al orfanato para animar a los niños que allá-.

Mientras Snow contaba de si, no se daba cuenta de la expresión de Onix y las dos chicas, todos estaban sorprendido de que alguien tan alegre como el rubio pasara por cosas tan difíciles.

Onix tuvo que admitir que fue muy rápido en su evaluación del humano; si era bastante tonto y hasta cierto punto irritante, pero al menos ahora sabia que su compañero era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba al soportar todo eso y aun así sonreír tan animadamente.

Relena sintió cierta empatía con Snow, ella sabia lo que era crecer sin padres, la única familia que ella sabia que tenia era su primo que ni siquiera sabia como se veía actualmente.

Serah, por otro lado, estaba cautivada por el chico, sintió pena por lo que paso, pero demuestra que el joven es mas fuerte de lo que creía.

 _-Los humanos si que son interesantes-_ pensó la pelirosa, sintiendo un extraño palpitar en su pecho.

-Ahora mismo vivo en un departamento de soltero con los empleos que tengo, aunque a este paso tal vez no vaya a la universidad, no creo estar tan mal- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende la resistencia que has demostrado ante todo eso- admitió Lirian.

-Supongo que no eres tan débil humano- dijo Hammer, sorprendiendo a todos al escucharlo hablar ya que sabían que era bastante reservado.

Pero antes de que Snow pudiera decir algo a los elogios, Hammer se elevo en el aire, mirando en dirección al bosque.

-¿Que pasa, Hammer?- Pregunto Relena.

-Detecto un Gundaliano acercándose...- respondió el Bakugan Darkus.

-No puede ser...- dijo Lirian sin habla.

Relena tomo a Hammer y corrió en la dirección que veía su compañero, siendo seguida de Snow.

-¡Esperen!- Grito Serah, siguiéndoles el paso.

* * *

 **(Cerca de allí)**

Jessie se detuvo cerca de un lago para pensar, a pesar de las protestas de Pithleon en escapar, el estaba decidido en librar una ultima batalla antes de ser juzgado por el emperador.

Sintió como el viento rozaba su cara y movía sus cabellos, sonriendo, sabiendo que ya no estaban tan solos.

-Como te puedes imaginar me enviaron a buscarlos- hablo Ren con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y si no queremos volver?- Desafío Pithleon.

-No creo que quieras la respuesta a tu pregunta- respondió Linehalt.

-¿Por que no me lo dices? Linehalt- Pithleon se acerco al Bakugan Darkus para seguir retándolo.

-Mejor te lo muestro-.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes Linehalt. ¿Qué estas esperando?-.

-Están acabados-.

-Suficiente, Linehalt- interrumpió Ren la discusión de ambos Bakugan, Linehalt se devolvió a su compañero. -Escúchame, Jessie, ahora las cosas cambiaron abruptamente. Barodius ya no esta mas al mano y hay un nuevo emperador que es peor que Barodius, vuelve ahora conmigo y no creo que Lord Apocolyps te castigue severamente- propuso Ren, subestimando mucho la crueldad de Apocolyps.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Jessie no respondió, solo daba vueltas las paginas de su libro. -Estarás a salvo- dijo Ren tratando de convencerlo.

-Mmmnh. La sospecha de un adagio, solo son un mal presagio- recito Jessie con calma. -¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Ren?- Pregunto.

-No, para nada-.

Jessie cerro su libro. -Lo que quiero decir es que...- giro su cabeza para ver a su amigo. -Que no creo que seas honesto conmigo- esas palabras dejaron aturdido a Ren. -De echo, ni siquiera creo que seas honesto contigo mismo- Jessie se acerco hasta estar al frente de Ren.

-Jessie...- intento hablar Ren, pero el peleador Ventus lo interrumpió.

-Estoy listo...- giro la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo llegar a Relena y Snow.

-Ustedes son...- dijo Snow reconociendo a ambos Gundalianos.

-¡Gundalianos!- Exclamo Relena, cambiando por completo su personalidad.

-Así que ustedes serán las coestrellas de mi actuación final- dijo Jessie. -Supongo que es adecuado que terminemos la batalla que dejamos aquella vez- le dijo a Snow, refiriéndose a la batalla en el muelle.

-Esta vez no huiremos como aquella vez- dijo Snow golpeando el dorso de su mano.

-Si salgo victorioso los que desean cancelar mi contrato alargaran mi temporada, además de poder impresionar al nuevo director- dijo Jessie con su tono teatral, sosteniendo a Pithleon entre sus dedos.

-¿Listo para terminar la batalla de aquel entonces, Onix?- Pregunto Snow a su Bakugan.

-Por supuesto- afirmo el Bakugan Subterra.

-Jessie...- llamo Ren a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Ren, si fallo esta vez volveré contigo y tendrás un trofeo que entregar a tus maestros- dijo Jessie.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Ren no entendía el actuar de su amigo.

-¡Basta de palabrería! ¡Vamos a pelear! ¡Hay que pelear!- Dijo Pithleon.

-¡Estamos listos cuando quieras amigo!- Dijo Snow.

-¡Eso es!- Afirmo Onix.

-Somos dos contra dos, así que...- hablo Relena, pero Snow la detuvo poniendo un brazo delante de ella.

-Espera amiguita, esta batalla es entre el y yo, déjamelo a mi- pidió Snow.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Pregunto Relena molesta y confundida.

-No parece que su amigo vaya a pelear y tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ese sujeto y su Bakugan, así que por esta vez déjamelo en mis manos- dijo Snow con una expresión algo seria.

Relena no entendía el sentido de esto, era la oportunidad de derrotar y capturar a dos Gundalianos de elite y ese humano se estaba dejando llevar por el orgullo, asi que solo se cruzo de brazos e hincho las mejillas infantilmente, soltando un "has lo que quieras".

-Parece que el show comenzara solo con los dos, me parece bien- dijo Jessie sonriendo.

Ambos oponentes se miraron retando al otro, listos para el combate.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Volví! Lamento el retraso pero hay una razón de esto. Es que a mi PC se le echo a perder el disco duro desde el mes pasado y se demoraron todo ese mes y esta parte de Septiembre para repararlo, pero ahora que esta arreglado pude terminar de escribir el capitulo, espero que entiendan por favor.**

 **Lamento si fue algo lento, pero es necesario.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Acertaste con el Detective Marciano, y la princesa se niega a aceptar eso que siente por un dolor aun presente._

 **Guest:** _Helik es de un anime del 2012 llamado Kiba de 51 capítulos, a mi parecer, es uno de los mejores animes de ese año._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me gusto el titulo y por eso lo elegí, y yo si soy muy fan de Star Wars, por eso habrán algunas referencias de esa saga de películas y me imagino lo mal que debiste de pasarlo con ese asunto._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Como respondí, Helik es de un anime llamado Kiba del 2012 y Drago y Leonidas están bien porque el Sabio Alfredo les dijo que actuaran normal, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero aquí esta el capitulo._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	21. La Ultima Actuacion

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **21: La ultima Actuación**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Onix Subterra!- Anuncio Snow.

-¡Estoy listo para una buena batalla!- Exclamo Onix apareciendo.

-¡El telón se abre para la primera batalla! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Pithleon Ventus!- Anuncio Jessie.

-¡Sera excelente otra victoria para la lista! ¡Raaarrgh!- Rugió Pithleon.

-¡Yo daré el primer ataque- dijo Jessie. -¡Poder activado: **Terror Volador**!-.

Pithleon se elevo y disparo ases de energía verde, Onix los bloqueo cruzándose de brazos, pero aun con eso eran efectivos.

Tres cartas salieron del libro de Jessie. -¡Poder consecutivo activado: **Hiper Verde**!-.

-¡Buen poder Jessie! ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Pithleon, empezando a girar a alta velocidad, haciendo parecer que todo su cuerpo se movía como un tornado, dirigiéndose hacia Onix.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensor Gaia**!-.

-¡No pasaras!- Onix golpeo el suelo y una pared de tierra y rocas se interpuso entre ambos Bakugan.

Pithleon sin detenerse golpeo la pared, consiguiendo con algo de esfuerzo derribarla, pero no alcanzando a golpear a Onix, volviendo a elevarse al aire.

-No creas que terminamos. **¡Destructor Volador!** \- Activo Jessie el segundo poder.

-¡Y este me gusta aun mas!- Una pantalla espejo se mostro frente a Pithleon, quien disparo una ráfaga de energía que se concentro en la pantalla, cargando su ataque hasta que salió disparado con mucha fuerza.

El ataque no golpeo a Onix, pero si cerca de el, lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Estoy inmóvil!- Exclamo el Bakugan Subterra.

-¡Resiste Onix!- Exclamo Snow.

-Con un emocionante principio, solo se pueden aumentar las apuestas- dijo Jessie y unas chispas verdes salieron de su mano, creando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

Pithleon reía confiado de su victoria al recibir su armamento. Todo observado por Relena.

-¿No vas a intervenir?- Pregunto su compañero Hammer.

-El dijo que era un asunto suyo, además esto me permite observar y evaluar el poder de Pithleon- dijo de manera mecánica Relena. -Aunque...- empezó a teclear unos códigos.

Snow sentía que ahora estaban en aprietos, les seria realmente difícil enfrentarse a Pithleon sin un armamento propio, pero no se iban a rendir.

El rubio escucho un ruido venir de su transmisor, al verlo, vio un código que le mandaron.

-Ese es solo un prototipo- dijo Relena detrás suyo. -Cuando tu y tu otro amigo humano llegaron con los peleadores...- refiriéndose a Camilo. -La princesa nos conto que sus Bakugan no tenían armamento, así que diseñamos esos prototipos por si acaso. No serán tan efectivos, pero si te servirán, sobre todo ahora-.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamo Snow feliz, comenzando a teclear el código de su armamento.

 _-StormBreaker,_ _listo_ \- dijo la computadora.

-Como ansiaba decir estas palabras. ¡Armamento instalado!- Grito Snow, lanzando su recién adquirido armamento.

Al equiparse a Onix, una gran hacha apareció en la mano derecha del Bakugan, además de dos hombreras con cañones en su hombros apuntando hacia adelante.

-¡Te ves genial, amigo!-.

-Debo de reconocerlo, se siente genial- admitió Onix.

-¿Que importa que ahora tengas un armamento? Igual vas a perder- dijo Pithleon.

-Mientras el oponente prepara sus armas y las muestra al oponente, el temor y superioridad son lo que intentan mostrar- dijo Jessie en su tono teatral.

-¿Volviste con el lenguaje florido?-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Ciclotrón de Arma Sónica**!-.

-Esto esta mejor- dos rayos fueron disparados de las partes que tenia armas del armamento hacia Onix.

-Haber, haber...creo que así funciona este armamento...- Snow leía rápidamente las descripciones de las cartas poder de armamento. -¡Este! ¡Poder de armamento activado: **Misil Axial**!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Onix lanzo su nueva hacha que el filo estaba rodeado de un aura café, impulsado el arma con dos rayos de energía disparados desde los cañones.

El choque de ambos ataque era parejo, pero pronto el ataque de Pithleon empezó a ganar algo de terreno, al haber activado mas poderes en el combate que Onix le dio mas poder que su oponente al realizar su ataque.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Reactor Subterra**!- Activo Snow y el campo brillo, haciendo que un aura café rodeara a Onix.

-¡Siento como el poder fluye!- Exclamo el Bakugan, aumentando la potencia de sus disparos.

El ataque no solo recupero terreno, si no que supero al de Pithleon, hasta que finalmente el hacha golpeo con fuerza al Bakugan Ventus, provocando una explosión.

-¡No puede ser!- Fue lo ultimo que grito Pithleon antes de volver a su forma esfera, mientras que la vida de Jessie bajaba al 60%.

-¡Oh si! ¡Esa fue por lo del muelle!- Exclamo Snow animado, recuperando a Onix.

-Ese terrícola es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos- opino Linehalt al ver el resultado del combate.

-Si- comento Ren, viendo a Jessie. -Jessie, ¿qué tratas de probar?-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hay que seguir con la obra Pithleon!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acabémoslos Onix!-.

Mientras daba comienzo la pelea, Ren observaba, aun tratando de comprender el actuar de su amigo, mientras las palabras que le dijo se repetían en su mente.

 _-El no tiene la intención de volver conmigo, gane o pierda esta será su ultima batalla-._

-Escucho el sonido de la victoria flotando en el aire- dijo Jessie y el viento soplo, moviendo algunos cabellos. -¡Poder activado **Tormenta Fantasma**!-.

-Pongan atención, esto confundirá a sus mentes- dijo Pithleon, quien empezó a emanar un aura verde, creando un huracán que lo hizo desaparecer.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Onix.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Relena, pero ya era tarde.

Pithleon, quien era el huracán, embistió a Onix, sacándolo a volar un poco.

-¡Ese truco ya lo vi en las películas! ¡Poder activado: **Hacha de Guerra**!-.

-¡Trágate esto, Pithleon!- Onix lanzo un corte de energía con su hacha directo al huracán, impactando y provocando una explosión que hizo caer a Pithleon. -¡Es hora de terminar esto!- Lanzo un segundo corte de energía.

Ren al ver el ataque dirigirse a Pithleon, por reacción tomo a Linehalt. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Linehalt Darkus!-.

Linehalt apareció adelante de Pithleon, bloqueando el ataque de Onix con sus alas.

-¿Linehalt?- Exclamo Pithleon sorprendido.

-¿Como?- Exclamo Snow sorprendido.

-Lo sabia- susurro Relena.

-Ren, te dije que no te entrometieras- dijo Jessie molesto.

-Tal vez comenzó como un solo, pero termina como un dueto- dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

Jessie tenia una expresión sorprendida en su rostro, pero relajo su expresión con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me involucrare- dijo Relena, poniéndose al lado de Snow. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Darkus!-.

Cuando Hammer apareció, las miradas de Ren y Relena se conectaron casi de inmediato, ambos se miraban con fiereza, pero a la vez sentían una sensación de nostalgia golpearlos sin razón.

Linehalt, quien noto eso, miro a la chica detenidamente.

 _-¿Acaso ella...?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente.

-Relena- llamo Snow a la niña, interrumpiendo la conexión de mirada que tenia con Ren. -¿Crees poder contra Ren mientras Onix y yo luchamos contra Pithleon?- Pregunto.

-Por supuesto- contesto Relena. No era momento de pensar cosas en un campo de batalla. -¡Poder activado: **Tajo Oscuro**!-.

Cuchillas de energía se crearon desde los hombros de Hammer, saliendo disparadas contra Linehalt.

-¡Poder activado: **Sable Oscuro**!- Linehalt creo un bastón de energía en su mano, usándola para repeler las cuchillas lanzadas por su enemigo.

-¡Poder activado: **Piedra Afilada**!- Onix golpeo el suelo, creando montículos de rocas que iban dirigidos a Linehalt y Pithleon, quienes los esquivaron elevándose al aire.

-Hammer aprovecho que sus enemigos estaban en el aire, y haciendo uso de su gran altura, los atrapo a ambos con sus manos, apretándolos como si fueran juguetes de goma.

-¡No me puedo mover!- Exclamo Pithleon, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Espera, Linehalt! ¡Poder activado: **Fibra Voltaje**!- Relámpagos morados salieron de los cuernos de Linehalt, golpeando el brazo de Hammer, haciendo que lo suelte. -¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Poder de fusión activado: **Lanza Boomerang**!- Linehalt creo una pequeña lanza de energía en sus manos y la lanzo a la otra mano de Hammer, liberando a Pithleon.

-Gracias, Linehalt- agradeció Pithleon.

-Es bueno...- comento Snow.

-Es hora de bajar el telón del interludio para llegar al desenlace- dijo Jessie con su tono teatral. -¡Carta portal abierta: **Zero Aéreo**!-.

-Recuerdo esa carta- exclamo Snow.

-Igual yo- dijo Onix, quien empezó a flotar.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Hammer, quien debido a su gran altura y peso no flotaba.

Ren, si perder tiempo hizo aparecer su armamento en mano. -¡Armamento instalado!- La pistola francotiradora se equipo en el Bakugan Darkus. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Boomix Cerrado**!-.

-Haber si esto es de tu talla, tipo grande- dijo Linehalt, apuntando a la cabeza de Hammer, disparando una potente ráfaga que impacto.

-¡Hammer!- Exclamo Relena, viendo como otro disparo golpeaba a su Bakugan y volvía a su forma esfera. -No...- dijo, mientras su fuerza vital caía al 30%.

-¡Snow! ¡Usa ese poder!- Grito Onix, refiriéndose al poder Gravedad Terrestre.

-¡Cierto!- Se acordó el rubio. -¡Poder...!-.

-¡Muy lento!- Exclamo Linehalt, disparando un tercer ataque a Onix, provocando una explosión en el aire que se vio de lejos.

* * *

 **(En el bosque)**

-Haya deben de estar peleando- dijo Serah viendo la explosión. Ella había perdido el paso de Snow y Relena, por lo que ahora estaba perdida.

-¡Apresurémonos!- Dijo Lirian.

-¡Si!- Al momento de decirlo, escucho unos ruidos detrás suyo.

Al voltear, vio unas plantas carnívoras del mismo tipo que Camilo y los demás encontraron en el bosque, pero esta era mas grande.

-Hay no...- comento, antes de correr desesperada, siendo perseguida por la planta que se estiraba para devorarla.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo Ren.

-¡Bakugan pelea!-. Dijeron todos los presentes, apareciendo sus Bakugan.

-¡Poder activado...!- Exclamaron Jessie y Ren al unísono.

 **-¡Come vidas!-.**

 **-¡Rompedor Razen!-.**

-¿En serio creen que pueden resistir...?- Hablo Linehalt, lanzado sus relámpagos.

-¿…Un doble ataque?- Termino Pithleon bombardeando desde el cielo con pequeños proyectiles de energía.

Onix y Hammer solo podían resistir el ataque combinado de ambos Bakugan, mientras sus fuerzas bajaban.

-¡Nosotros también podemos jugar ese juego!- Exclamo Snow. -¡Poder activado: **Defensor Gaia**!-.

Onix golpeo el suelo y volvió a crear el muro de tierra con rocas, pero a una altura mayor para que también proteja a Hammer, deteniendo la ráfaga de ataques.

-Ahora anulare el poder- dijo Jessie.

-¡Ahora no importa ya!- Dijo Ren algo alterado. -¡Carta portal abierta: **Arena Zero**!-.

Descargas salieron de la carta portal, golpeando a Onix y Hammer por igual, inmovilizándolos y destruyendo el muro.

-¿Que...ocurre...?- Pregunto Hammer.

-Anulo nuestro poder- dijo Relena con disgusto.

-Ese es el estilo Subterra. ¡Poder activado: **Revestimiento**!-.

-Espero que te guste la plata, amigo- dijo Onix, poniendo una mano en la pierna de Hammer, cubriéndolo a el y a si mismo en una capa de metal que los protegió de la carta portal.

-No podemos...- hablo Jessie, pero Relena lo interrumpió.

-¿no pueden ganar? Así es. No permitiremos que Neathia este bajo la tiranía de nadie. Protegeremos este lugar de luz cueste lo que cueste- dijo con una llama de determinación en sus ojos.

-Oh, no- exclamo el peleador Ventus, aunque en el fondo estaba cautivado por las palabras de la chica.

-¡Poder consecutivo activado: **Aura Gigante**!-.

-¡Es hora de bajar el telón, para ustedes!- Exclamo Hammer, emanando una luz morada por el aura que lo rodea.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Jessie, aunque en vez de estar preocupado, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hammer de un gran salto que sacudió el campo, dio un golpe en la carta portal, destruyéndola y bajando la fuerza del enemigo.

-Y **¡Gran Impacto!** -.

El Bakugan Darkus dio un gran golpe con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando a Pithleon y Linehalt, derrotándolos y haciéndolos volver a su forma esfera.

Mientras la fuerza vital de Jessie y Ren bajaba a 0, el peleador Ventus tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras admiraba a Hammer que aun brillaba.

-Es hora del agradecimiento- vio a Ren, quien tenia la frustración escrito en toda la cara. -Vámonos, Ren- el aludido lo miro confuso. -Después de todo, tengo palabra- vio a Pithleon en su mano. -Ahora debo de enfrentar la critica, sin importar los resultados-.

-Muy bien- dijo Ren.

Jessie hizo una reverencia a Snow y Relena, como diciéndoles gracias por el combate mientras era teletransportado.

Ren miro a Relena mientras también era teletransportado, volviendo a sentir esa extraña sensación de nostalgia en su pecho, Relena lo miraba igual, sin comprender ese sentimiento.

-Y eso es todo, otra victoria para Neathia- dijo Snow al estar solos.

Relena estaba pensando en esa sensación que sentía al ver a Ren, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que veía al chico. Pero antes de seguir pensando, un grito llamo la atención de todos.

Bajando de un salto desde una colina, cayo Serah al suelo, gimiendo de dolor por la fuerte caída.

-¿Serah? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Snow, aunque sin saberlo, hizo enfadar a la pelirosa.

-¿Como que hago aquí? Intente venir a ayudarlos pero me perdí y además, tuve que correr para evitar que una planta me demorara ¡sabes lo que costo!- Serah podía ser dulce y amable, pero hasta ella tenia sus limites de paciencia.

-L-Lo lamentamos, Serah, perdón por dejarte atrás- dijo Relena, volviendo a su actitud timida.

Serah vio a Relena, y como si el cansancio que tenia no importara, abrazo enérgicamente a la niña como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿En serio? Para mi hay gritos y a ella la abrazas- dijo Snow como de una broma se tratase.

Mientras ellos tres estaban en ese asunto, Hammer estaba viendo el lugar donde antes estaban los Gundalianos. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo apareciera, no le sorprendía que Relena no lo reconociera.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Onix, llegando a su lado.

Hammer no contesto, por sus experiencias no se fiaba de los demás a excepción de su compañera y unos pocos, por lo que no tenia sentido hablar.

-Oye, no se que pasa pero no debes hacer la ley del hielo. Somos compañeros Neathianos y debemos llevarnos bien- dijo Onix con algo de esfuerzo, no era del tipo que decía esas palabras, pero era incomodo estar con alguien que no hablaba.

-Si...compañeros Neathianos- dijo Hammer como si ocultara algo.

* * *

 **(Momentos** **después, en Gundalia)**

Jessie estaba en medio de una de las arenas de combate, siendo observado por Ren, Stoica, Afrodita, Kazarina y Lord Apocolyps, quien se presento a ver como su hija castigaba a ese Gundaliano para comprobar si la crueldad de su hija tambien era patetica o no.

Jessie supuso que el tipo de la mascara era quien derroto a Barodius, la mirada que el tenia sobre el era aterradora, pero no se dejaría intimidar, sabia cual era su destino y lo aceptaría con la frente en alto.

-Al fin aceptaste tu destino, Jessie- hablo Kazarina. -Espero que seas consciente de lo grave que es tu situación- miro de reojo a Ren que estaba inclinado. -Gracias por este remedio, Ren-.

-Siendo justos, me involucre en la batalla que se perdió, señora Kazarina- dijo Ren.

-Es verdad...- hablo Apocolyps. -Pero tu misión era traer a ese sujeto aquí, no ganar la batalla, así que por esta vez se te puede perdonar-.

-¿Así que ambos están listos para afrontar las consecuencias?- Pregunto Stoica tratando de quedar bien ante su nuevo amo.

Jessie abrió los ojos sin miedo, aunque la presencia del Lord era temerosa, el estaba decidió a hacer su papel hasta el final.

-Ustedes necesitan estar listos para decir adiós al mejor actor de Gundalia-.

-¿Ah?-.

-¿Que?-.

-El aplauso al fin a terminado y el telón a caído. No hay mas funciones en este escenario ni en otro. Ahora el actor hace su reverencia final- dijo Jessie.

-¡Ja! ¿Hablas en serio? No tenemos por que escuchar todo eso- dijo Stoica, y por una vez Apocolyps tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el inepto. La forma de hablar de Jessie se parecía a la de Youma, un habla que realmente le molestaba.

-¡Ya saben como me siento!- Dijo Pithleon pasando adelante, brillando de la nada y mostrándose en su verdadera forma. -Ya no soporto mas de esto. Estoy listo para irme ahora, lo que sea para alejarme de ese bobo-.

-¡Ah! ¿Pithleon?- Exclamo Jessie sorprendido.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras Jessie? Que novedad-.

-¡Jojojo! Parece que la insubordinación es compartida entre peleador y Bakugan- dijo Apocolyps. -No se como eran las cosas en el gobierno de Barodius, pero este planeta es mío y no tolero insubordinaciones, ni tampoco "a los malos actores"- dijo cada palabra con deleite crueldad.

-¿Ah? Y quien...¡ARGH!- Sin que nadie lo esperara, Dark Emperor apuñalo con una de sus garras a Pithleon por detrás, dándole en un órgano vital. Jessie se sobresalto al ver lo sucedido.

-¿Traicionas a tu compañero de batallas? En verdad eres un ser despreciable- dijo Dark Emperor, sacando sus garras de Pithleon, quien se arrodillo herido.

Pithleon se quejaba y luchaba contra el dolor de la herida causada. La voz de Jessie llamándolo lo hizo verlo.

-Pithleon esta bien. A veces, las estrellas tienen fricciones entre ellos. Es parte natural de las relaciones- extendió una mano hacia su compañero Bakugan.

-Lo dije en serio. Llámenme como quieran pero estoy harto de este tipo- dijo Pithleon. Una lagrima se asomo en su ojo como contradiciendo sus palabras.

-Aunque sea un gusano, algo de uso puede tener- dijo Apocolyps.

Dark Emperor se puso delante de Pithleon y abrió su boca que tenia un aura maligna, empezando a succionar a Pithleon, quien de a poco solo se volvía motas de energía, hasta que al final fue succionado por completo por el Bakugan de Apocolyps.

Jessie cerro los ojos con pesar ante eso, aun con todo y las palabras de Pithleon, el agradecía de que ese Bakugan hubiera sido su compañero.

-Ahora la energía de tu Bakugan es de Dark Emperor, pero tu ya no eres de utilidad- dijo Apocolyps con crueldad. -Kazarina, ya elimínalo-.

La científica asintió, con su padre presente no podría tomar a Jessie e hipnotizarlo en su laboratorio como lo hace con Lena y Syd, pero no importa. Aun cuando uno muera, aun quedaban los otros dos ineptos del equipo de Ren que usar.

Jessie, adoptando una postura seria y acorde con el, miro a Ren para decir unas ultimas palabras:

-Ren- el aludido lo miro. -Parece que el reflector apunta hacia ti ahora- ambos compañeros de equipo se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, siendo Jessie quien rompió el contacto, dejando su libro en el suelo frente a el, haciendo una reverencia.

Como si los sonidos del lugar se hubieran ido, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de un relámpago que disparo Kazarina como bala, impactando en el pecho del Gundaliano mas joven, que cayo inerte y sin vida hacia atrás.

Ren al no soportarlo desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos, abriendo uno de ellos para ver lo que temía, y era, que su amigo no era una actuación y no volvería a levantarse. Los manos se apretaron tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, empezando a derramar sangre.

-Saquen a ese costal de carne de aquí y tárenlo donde sea- dijo con crueldad Apocolyps, retirándose.

-Yo esperaba algo mas, pero supongo que era de esperarse de Gundalianos- dijo Afrodita, siguiendo de cerca a su Lord

Mientras el lugar se llenaba de silencio sepulcral , el viento sacudía el polvo y las paginas del libro que Jessie dejo, enseñando que todas estaban en blanco.

* * *

 **N/A: Final un poco triste y agrio ¿no? Pues así es la guerra, ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten su opinión.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Pues si ganaron la batalla._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _La tendrán difícil, este enemigo es muy poderoso y muy malvado._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Gracias, vi la oportunidad y la puse, espero que te gustara el capitulo compa._

 **Guest:** _Aquí hice caso a tu sugerencia, que fue buena._

 **Lukamegumine:** _Ya se va a ver mas de la pareja de Snow y Serah, esas dos se terminaran matando, literalmente. Pues Jessie perdió la batalla, pero estuvo satisfecho y aunque no fue prisionero se fue con una gran actuación final._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	22. El Intento de Paz

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **22: El Intento de Paz**

Dan miraba por una de las terrazas del castillo a la ciudad de Neathia con los brazos cruzados, tenia el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba la reunión anterior.

 **FLASCKBACK**

 _-¡¿Cómo que abandonar Neathia?!- Exclamo Dan sorprendido y molesto ante la idea que dijo Alfredo._

 _-El enemigo que tenemos ahora no se le puede comparar con Barodius, Dan. Si los rumores de el son ciertos, tiene una fuerza armamentaria y militar que supera por completo a las nuestras y de Gundalia juntas, de echo, es bastante inquietante que aun no haya echo algo. Debemos mantener seguro a la gente de Neathia y transportarlas a algún planeta lejano mientras la batalla se desarrolla- explico el Sabio Alfredo._

 _-Oiga anciano, ¿no cree que esta exagerando?- Dijo Jake. -El tipo puede ser fuerte, pero no creo que sea algo que no podamos lidiar con esfuerzo-._

 _-Si no sabes mejor no hables- dijo Helik con dureza. -Lo que dice el anciano es la verdad, nosotros hemos visto como a conquistado a varios planetas y de lo cruel que puede ser. De echo, mentiría si dijera que no estoy algo celoso de esa chica por tener amnesia- dijo refiriéndose a Claire._

 _El lugar se lleno de silencio unos segundos, segundos lúgubres en que todos tenían pensamientos sobre lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora._

 _Fabia se acerco un poco al trono de la reina. -Hermana, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto con algo de desespero en su voz._

 _Serena se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para luego mirar a todos los presentes. -Por ahora les pediré a todos que se retiren, el Sabio Alfredo y yo pensaremos en lo que vamos a hacer. Fabia, te pido a ti y a Camilo que le muestren a nuestros nuevos aliados el castillo- pidió, y todos aceptaron, algunos a regañadientes._

 **FIN FLASCKBACK.**

-No puedo creer que en verdad la reina considere algo como eso- Dan apretó con furia sus puños.

-Tranquilízate, Dan- dijo Drago. -La reina solo esta pensando en la seguridad de su pueblo, además nadie contaba que algo como esto iba a suceder, y te puedo asegurar que ese tipo es todo lo que dicen Helrik y los demás- afirmo.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto Dan.

Drago le conto la visión que el y Leonidas tuvieron sobre el Bakugan de Lord Apocolyps y el miedo que sintieron al verlo.

-Ni siquiera cuando me enfrente a Naga o Helios, ni contra los Bakugan mecánicos sentí miedo, pero ante tan solo ver a ese Bakugan sentí mas miedo del que nunca sentí antes- dijo Drago. -Por eso te digo que lo mejor es esperar a que la reina y el Sabio Alfredo decidan que hacer, recuerda que ayudarlos fue la razón por la que venimos-.

-¡Lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes!- Exclamo Dan ante el regaño.

* * *

 **(Con Camilo y Fabia)**

Ambos peleadores seguían las instrucciones de la reina y le mostraban a Helik, Ashoka y Jonh el palacio, aunque el primero de ellos no estaba interesado en ver el castillo y consideraba que era estúpido no hacer nada.

Claire también los acompañaba, ya que ella quería saber mas sobre sus recuerdos y ellos 3 eran los únicos que podían darle algunas respuestas. Hablaba con Ashoka porque la alienígena le dijo que ellas dos eran cercanas al ser las únicas chicas que fueron capturadas.

-¿Tenia un Bakugan conmigo?- Repitió Claire sorprendida, atrayendo la atención de Camilo y Fabia.

-Si, de echo, la mayoría los teníamos. Solo Jonh, y yo no- dijo Ashoka. -Aunque el de Helik se lo construyo el, por lo que el es el único de los tres que puede pelear contra otros Bakugan-.

-¿Te construiste uno?- Pregunto Fabia sorprendida.

-Si. Es un Bakugan mecánico; su nombre es Caleidoscope Subterra- dijo Helik, sacando una esfera mecánica de su bolsillo. -Fue construido por los científicos de la resistencia de mi planeta, es de las mejores armas contra Apocolyps-.

-¡Ja! Una maquina nunca podrá igualarse a un Bakugan de verdad- dijo Leonidas molesto.

-Es cierto, las maquinas son menos estúpidas y mas obedientes-.

-¿Que dijiste?-.

-Ya los dos, no peleen- intervino Camilo. -Ambos somos aliados, tratemos de llevarnos bien- sugirió.

-Camilo tiene razón, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, Helik- pidió Jonh al joven, quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Parece que será difícil trabajar con el- dijo Aranaut a Fabia, refiriéndose a Helik.

-Si- concordó la princesa.

-De todos modos...- dijo Claire. -¿Que paso con ese Bakugan? Cuando aparecí en la tierra, solo lo hice con Leonidas-.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Tal vez cayo en otra parte del universo- dijo Jonh. -Pero no te preocupes, de seguro se volverán a ver-.

-¿Como puedes estar seguro?- Pregunto Claire con algo de tristeza.

-Si nosotros pudimos volver a encontrarnos, de seguro pasara lo mismo con ustedes. Según se, el lazo de un peleador y su Bakugan es irrompible-.

-Jonh tiene razón- dijo Camilo. -Leo y yo somos la prueba, cuando creí que nunca volvería a verlo, tu lo trajiste ante mi, así que no pierdas las esperanza, Claire- indico con entusiasmo.

-Si tu lo dices te creeré Camilo- dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

-¿Es cierto lo que dices, Youma?- Pregunto Apocolyps a su segundo al mando que estaba postrado ante el.

-Si señor. Los otros tres prisioneros que escaparon llegaron a Neathia e hicieron contacto con los peleadores, a estas alturas ya les habrán contado sobre usted- respondió Youma.

-Entonces ya no hay motivos para seguir quieto. Quiero que te comuniques con la gobernante de Neathia- ordeno Apocolyps.

-¿Para que? Si puedo saber- pregunto Youma.

-Quiero discutir su termino de rendición para que me entregue el planeta, si ya sabe que conquiste Neathia, de seguro debe de tener una idea de mi fuerza, por lo que no creo que sea tan estúpida-.

-¿Por que no lo conquista de una vez? Le aseguro que la reina, aunque no es estúpida, no va a entregar su preciado planeta-.

-Quiero darles la oportunidad de rendirse, además que tengo curiosidad de conocer en persona a los peleadores, sobre todo a Dan y Drago, al igual que a Leonidas y a su compañero-.

-¿Por que esa curiosidad por esos dos últimos, mi Lord?- Pregunto Dark Emperor Dragon desde el hombro de su amo.

-Vladitor por sus poderes pudo haber sido la única amenaza para ti amigo, por lo que llamo mi interés oír que ellos dos lo derrotaron, además que Leonidas tiene el Elemento dentro de suyo, eso lo hace mas valioso- respondió Apocolyps.

-Entiendo. Ahora mismo me comunicare con ellos. ¿Tiene algún lugar pensado para la reunión?- Pregunto Youma con una sonrisa.

Apocolyps pensó un momento el lugar, recordando un sitio en especifico, el lugar donde su hija hizo lo único digno como su hija.

-Si, la verdad, tengo uno- dijo malignamente.

* * *

 **(En la Sala del Trono)**

Snow, Serah y Relena estaban dando su informe de la batalla que tuvieron contra Jessie y Ren y al mismo tiempo la reina Serena los ponía a los tres al tanto de la situación y del nuevo enemigo.

-Genial, mas problemas- se quejo Snow.

-¿Que haremos, majestad?- Pregunto Serah.

-El Sabio Alfredo y yo estamos discutiendo lo que haremos, ustedes pueden con los demás- dijo Serena.

Los jóvenes se disponían a retirarse, pero un soldado Neathiano entro a la sala del trono.

-¡Reina Serena! ¡Estamos recibiendo una llamada desde Gundalia!- Grito el guardia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Díganle que esperen un momento- dijo Serena, mirando a Snow y las dos jóvenes. -Necesito que ustedes busquen a los peleadores y los reúnan aquí lo mas pronto- ordeno, y los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo.

Pasado unos minutos, los peleadores y el trio alienígena se reunieron en la sala del trono.

-Transmite el mensaje- dijo la reina al soldado, quien asintió, activando la pantalla holográfica.

En la pantalla, el rostro sonriente y siniestro de Youma se hizo presente. _-"Me alegra que contestaran, pensé que me iban a dejar esperando como los servicios telefónicos"-._

-¿Qué es lo que quiere para que nos llame, señor?- Pregunto Serena cortésmente.

Youma observo el entorno de la reina, como buscando algo, pero solo podía ver a Serena y la pared detrás de ella. - _"Bueno, se que usted tiene a 4 prisioneros que yo busco y que ya debe de saber que Barodius no esta mas al mando de esta obra, pero mi Lord propuso una conversación pacifista para hacer un acuerdo de paz, las coordenadas se la mandare después. Aunque tiene ciertas condiciones"-_ informo Youma.

-¿Que condiciones?-.

- _"Solo una pequeñita, es que venga al sitio de reunión sola, mi Lord por supuesto también vendrá solo"-._

-¿Cómo puede hacer que mi herma...?- Quería quejarse Fabia, pero Serah le puso sus manos en su boca para que Youma no se diera cuenta de que estaban escuchando.

-De acuerdo- dijo Serena, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

 _-"Muy bien, con eso me despido. Ah, otra cosa, la reunión será ahora y a mi Lord no le gusta que lo hagan esperar"-_ con esas palabras, la imagen de Youma se cambio por unas coordenadas en un mapa, mostrando el sitio donde se verían. Lugar que Serena, y sobre todo, Fabia conocían bien.

-Ese lugar...- Fabia apretó sus puños con ira.

-Majestad, espero que en verdad no considere ir sola a ese lugar- dijo Alfredo.

-Debo de hacerlo, si puedo evitar una guerra y hacer una tregua que mantenga segura a mi gente y no recurrir a la opción de evacuarlos, tengo que tomarla- respondió Serena.

-Disculpe por mi vocabulario, reina Serena... ¡Pero es una locura!- Exclamo Snow.

-¡Mas respeto, idiota!- Regaño Onix.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el rubio- dijo Helik. -Lo que va a hacer es un suicidio-.

-Escúchelos por favor, su majestad. Si algo le pasa, Neathia estaría en crisis y la esperanza de la gente desaparecería- dijo Alfredo, tratando de convencerla.

-Siempre agradezco sus consejos, Sabio Alfredo. Pero no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión- dijo Serena, levantándose de su trono.

-¡Entonces nosotros la acompañaremos!- Dijo Dan. -Y no aceptaremos un no, los Peleadores vinimos a Neathia a proteger a sus habitantes, no podemos quedarnos quietos cuando la reina se va a enfrentar sola ante el enemigo. No importa que tan fuerte sea el tal Apocolyps, pero los Peleadores podremos contra el-.

-¡Dan tiene razón, hermana! No podemos dejarte ir sola, lo lamento, pero no importa lo que digas, te acompañaremos- dijo Fabia con firmeza.

-¿Estas segura, Fabia? Ese lugar...- hablo Serena.

-Lo soportare, ya tome mi decisión- respondió la princesa.

Serena observo a los Peleadores con algo de sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se alegra de que sus aliados fueran tan leales y dedicados.

-Muy bien, entiendo sus puntos y debo de reconocer que no confió en ese sujeto, por lo que solo mi hermana y los aliados que trajo de la tierra me acompañaran, el resto se quedara aquí por si el enemigo intenta atacar mientras no estamos- ordeno Serena.

-Son todos unos idiotas...- murmuro Helik en voz baja.

Los peleadores se preparaban a salir, pero Camilo se acerco a Snow.

-Oye, ¿por que no te quedas aquí mientras nosotros vamos?- Sugirió el pelinegro.

-¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Por lo que nos dijeron tu ya tuviste una batalla, por lo que lo mejor seria que tu y Onix descansaran. Además, mientras mas personas se queden aquí, mas seguridad habrá- dijo Camilo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la lógica de Camilo- dijo Onix. -Además, sigo algo agotado por la pelea, Pithleon y Linehalt no son oponentes fáciles-.

-Si que son aburridos- se quejo Snow, haciendo un puchero. -Pero bueno, suerte colega- extendió su puño adelante y Camilo choco su puño con el de el.

* * *

 **(Minutos después)**

La reina y los 6 Peleadores llegaron al punto de encuentro que era una zona rocosa que fue uno de los tantos campos de batalla de la guerra, aunque este tenia un significado profundo para uno de ellos.

Al bajar del transporte que los llevo hasta allí, todos vieron por primera vez a Lord Apocolyps, quien los estaba esperando sentado en una silla, con los brazos apoyados en una gran mesa que de seguro trajo para dialogar.

-Entonces...ese es el tal Apocolyps- dijo Dan sorprendido

-Si ve a simple vista que es alguien siniestro- dijo Shun notando un aura extraña en ese ser

-¿Aun quieres seguir con esto hermana?- pregunto Fabia

-No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de resolver este conflicto de forma pacifica- respondió Serena dando un paso al frente, seguida por los Peleadores

-Drago, ¿tu tambien lo sientes?-pregunto Leonidas

-Si, hay algo sumamente siniestro en ese sujeto y tambien en el Bakugan que lo acompaña- señalo Drago mirando a Dark Emperor, que descansaba en el hombro del Lord -es la primera vez que siento miedo al estar frente a un enemigo- reconoció

-Lo mismo digo-

-Lord Apocolyps-saludo Serena

-Reina Serena- saludo Apocolyps levantándose y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa -veo que viene acompañada por los famosos peleadores y yo que crei que esta iba a ser una reunion privada, me doy cuenta de que usted no tiene palabra- señalo con seriedad y Serena guardo silencio

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que dejariamos a la Reina sola contigo!-aseguro Dan

-Si! Tu diselo Dan el Galán!-grito Jake.

-¿Dan? Ya veo, tu eres el famoso Dan Kuso, eso quiere decir que tu eres Drago y él es Leonidas, lo que significa que tu debes ser Camilo, esperaba algo más impresionante, me siento realmente decepcionado-

-¿Que?-

-Tranquilo Dan-dijo Shun deteniéndolo.

-¿Ya nos conocías?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Escuche sobre su batalla contra Vladitor, también se que tienes el elemento en tu interior. Aunque esperaba mas maldad de alguien que nació en la Dimensión de la Perdición- opino Apocolyps. -De todos modos; Reina Serena, ya que usted no cumple con su palabra me temo que no tengo más opcion que retirarme y continuar con mi plan de ataque- dijo Apocolyps con educación.

-Fabia, tu y los Peleadores retírense- ordeno Serena.

-¿Que?-

-Hagan lo que les digo por favor- pidió Serena con calma y seriedad- lo que dice es cierto, esto es entre él y yo, por eso, me disculpo por traerlos, ignorando su condición- hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

-Al menos demuestra que no eres tan inocente- señalo el tirano.

el grupo se miro con desconfianza, pero finalmente hizo lo que Serena pidió.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermana, te juro que...!- Fabia se vio callada cuando Apocolyps la miro de reojo, sintiendo toda su maldad

-Vamos Fabia- dijo Shun tomandola de un brazo y llevándosela

-No hay necesidad de temer, esta es una reunion pacifica despues de todo- señalo Apocolyps.

Cuando los peleadores se alejaron lo suficiente, Jake exclamo con furia. -¡No puedo creer que en verdad la hayamos dejado sola con ese sujeto!-.

-Al menos a esta distancia podemos estar listos por si intenta algo- dijo Shun.

-También podremos observar- dijo Camilo, mostrando unos binoculares con una antena en su mano. -Hice estos binoculares hace tiempo, me alegra de haberlos traído-.

El peleador Haos se acostó en la tierra boca abajo y empezó a observar a la distancia a ambos lideres.

-Valla, valla, nuestro jefe tenia razón en que los peleadores no dejarían sola a su reina- dijo una voz desde lo alto.

Cuando todos miraron al origen de esa voz, vieron a Geits, Afrodita y al misterioso peleador arriba de una roca observándolos.

-Hagamos esto rápido, tengo que volver para seguir fastidiando a Kazarina- dijo Afrodita, cayendo ella y los otros dos al piso.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Dan.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, no íbamos a dejar a nuestro señor solo- respondió Geits.

-Parece que estamos en medio de un duelo- dijo Aquimos.

-Si pelea es lo que quieren, ya la tienen- dijo Jake.

-Bien, entonces...- Geits iba a dar un paso adelante, pero su compañero encapuchado lo detuvo.

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo el misterioso, pasando adelante.

- _¿Va a pelear? ¿En serio?-_ Pensó sorprendido Geits.

-Camilo Navas- dijo el misterioso, llamando la atención del susodicho. -Enfréntame-.

De un tiro se quito la capucha, revelando a un joven humano de cabello rubio cenizo, traje y pantalones azules y ojos de color ámbar, era un joven apuesto de rostro por sus rasgos finos pero duros, su edad podía asemejarse con la de Dan y los demás con tan solo verlo.

-¿Un humano?- Exclamo Marucho sorprendido.

-Tal vez sea como el tipo gruño, Helik, tal vez sea de otro planeta en el que no haya humanos- dijo Shun.

-¿Por que quieres enfrentarme?- Pregunto Camilo, poniéndose de pie, pero el chico rubio no respondió. -Bueno, no hables, lo sabré si peleo-.

-Espera...- Shun detuvo su andar. -Déjanos a mi y Hawktor esta pelea- pidió.

-¿Por que deberíamos hacerlo?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Por que puede ser una trampa, o una mejor forma para descubrir del alcance de tu poder, si es así, es mejor que uno de nosotros pelee, así no corremos riesgo que nos quiten el elemento de alguna manera y tengan ventaja- respondió Shun.

-No puedo discutir ante esa lógica- respondió Camilo. -Leo, por esta vez dejémosle esta pelea a ellos-.

El Bakugan se volvió esfera y se adentro en el bolsillo de su compañero. -Solo por esta vez- acepto.

-Gracias- Shun vio a su oponente. -Lo lamento, pero yo seré tu oponente-.

-Shun Kazami… de acuerdo, si eres tu, no tendré problemas- dijo el chico, sacando una esfera Bakugan azul.

* * *

 **(Con la reina y Apocolyps)**

Ambos estaban sentados en cada extremo de la mesa, comenzando su "conversación de tregua".

-Sere breve, estoy al tanto de que conquisto Gundalia y ahora ha tomado el trono- dijo Serena

-No tiene que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho placer y para darle una leccion a la inepta de mi hija, Kazarina- explico Apocolyps y Serena se quedo en silencio, esa informacion no la conocía.

-Bien, ahora que es el nuevo emperador pense que podríamos ponerle fin a este conflicto de manera pacifica, no es necesario continuar con una guerra sin sentido- dijo Serena- creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no ganaremos nada, pero perderemos todo-.

-Concuerdo- reconoció Apocolyps -y estoy de acuerdo con usted, no hay necesidad de continuar con esta guerra sin sentido-.

-Me alegra que piense así- dijo Serena sin sonreir, ya que habia algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba.

-Y usted puede ponerle fin a la guerra, su alteza, lo único que tiene que hacer es reverenciarme y aceptar su derrota-.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-No hay necesidad de que más Neathianos o Bakugan mueran, así que solo reverencieme, entregueme a Drago y el Orbe Sagrado, y le prometo que no se derramara más sangre Neathiana ni de Bakugan-.

-Esa no es la forma de terminar esta guerra, lo que pide es someternos a su voluntad y eso es esclavización- acuso Serena con calma

Apocolyps se rio -Bueno, usted queria una solucion pacifica y ya se la he presentado, pero si no esta dispuesta a aceptarlo me temo que tendremos que continuar con esta guerra y de todos modos me apoderare del Orbe Sagrado, así como de Drago, ya tengo a Dharak, solo necesito esas dos piezas y podre completar la tarea que el inutil de Barodius no fue capaz de cumplir-.

-No tenemos que hacer esto-.

-Concuerdo, pero me temo que usted no va a cooperar mi reina, es una verdadera lástima que no este dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones, pero por mi no hay problema, si quiere ver más sangre derramarse no tengo problema en ello, ya perdiste a tu cuñado, espero que estes preparada para perder a tu amada hermana tambien y a todo lo que ama- dijo Apocolyps -debo reconocer que imaginaba que esa iba a ser su respuesta, no entiendo esa manera de pensar, todo seria más fácil si solo se entregaran a mi poder-

-Jamás haremos eso-.

-Entonces hagamos esto. Comparemos la fuerza de uno de sus guerreros de elite, que serian los peleadores, contra uno de los míos, así se vera que ejercito tiene mas posibilidades de ganar. Ya que un solo hombre puede cambiar todo- sugirió.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde y cuando será el enfrentamiento?- Pregunto Serena seria.

-Ahora- dijo Apocolyps, haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica en medio de la mesa, mostrando a Shun y al desconocido.

-Ellos son...-.

-¿En serio pensó que no sabría que iba a traer guardias? Ahora disfrutemos del espectáculo, después podrá darme su respuesta final- sonrió perversamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Ya se revelo la apariencia del ultimo miembro del grupo de Youma, ahora se vera que tan fuerte es en realidad contra Shun, aunque para los que si se leen el opening ya se lo imaginaban.**

 **Bat Dragon:** _Pues ya sabemos quien era el "Guest"._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Con lo que pasara después, creo que será al revés._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Claro que me gusto, así le da un sentido a que pueda usar mas de un elemento, y la pista que tienes tal vez no estés tan alejado._

 **Lala Norisu:** _Fue triste su final, pero la guerra nunca es bonita._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Al menos murió con su papel hasta el final, Ren se siente frustrado, pero aun tiene dudas._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	23. El Participante Restante

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **23: El Participante Restante**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Hawktor Ventus a aparecido!- Se anuncio a si mismo el Bakugan.

-Te demostrare mi poder...- dijo el otro humano. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mecha Robotalian Aquos!-.

El Bakugan que emergió era uno humanoide con armadura que le daba un diseño de robot, pero también tenia las mitades de un escudo en cada brazo y una caja rectangular en su espalda. Su poder es de 900G

-¿Dijo Robotalian?- Pregunto Leonidas. -¿Acaso es una forma evolucionada de los Robotalian que conocimos?- Pregunto, recordando enfrentamientos contra el mismo Bakugan en los torneos con su compañero, pero algunos de distinto atributo.

-Creo que si- contesto algo inseguro Camilo.

-Shun Kazami, voy a derrotarte- en los ojos del peleador Aquos había una gran determinación y convicción. -¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga Marina**!-.

El bloque rectangular se abrió desde los lados, sacando dos pistolas que Robotalian tomo, empezando a disparar contra Hawktor.

-¡Esquívalos, Hawktor!- Ordeno Shun.

-¡Como digas!- Hawktor empezó a volar en el aire, esquivando los disparos de su enemigo, mientras Shun buscaba el momento para atacar, momento que llego.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Volador, Tiro de Combate**!-.

-¡Oh si!- Hawktor se envolvió con sus alas, volviéndose un tornado verde que golpeo directamente a Robotalian.

El peleador Aquos sonrió. -¡Sujétalo, Robotalian!- El Bakugan hizo caso, tomando a Hawktor de las alas, deteniendo su poder.

-¿Pero que...?-.

-¡Poder activado: **Golpe de Profundidad**!-.

Un charco de agua se formo debajo de ambos Bakugan, donde Robotalian impacto a Hawktor al suelo con fuerza, hundiéndolo y manteniéndolo debajo del agua.

-¡Hawktor!- Exclamo Shun preocupado.

-¿Pero que hizo?- Pregunto Dan.

-Golpe de Profundidad es un poder que atrapa al enemigo y no lo suelta hasta que todo su poder se valla- explico el vasallo de Youma, mientras la fuerza de Hawktor descendía rápidamente.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Lluvia de Plumas**!- Activo Shun.

La carta portal brillo de manera verde, y unas plumas de color verde empiezan a caer del cielo.

Por el brillo, Hawktor sale de golpe del agua, sus alas brillaban de un verde amatista.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo el rubio.

-Lluvia de Plumas es una carta portal que cancela cualquier poder activo y aumenta el poder de Hawktor- explico Shun. -¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Celeste, Ciclón Volador**!-.

 **-** ¡Es hora de que te devuelva el ataque, amigo!- Exclamo Hawktor, siendo rodeado de fuego verde, lanzándose hacia el Bakugan Aquos.

-Maestro...- hablo Robotalian por primera vez.

-Lo se. ¡Poder activado: **Defensa** **Marina**!- Activo el rubio.

Robotalian junto ambos brazos, uniendo sus escudos en uno solo que creció de tamaño, protegiéndolo completo mientras una capa de agua se manifestaba delante de su defensa.

Hawktor golpeo el escudo de Robotalian, ejerciendo fuerza y presión para pasar la defensa, el ataque hace retroceder unos centímetros al Bakugan Aquos. Una explosión de humo sacudió el campo, haciendo que la mayoría se proteja los ojos y que algunos Bakugan se aferraran a sus compañeros para no salir volando, Aquimos entre ellos.

Cuando el humo se fue, se diviso a Robotalian de rodillas, pero aun resistente, mientras que Hawktor estaba igual, pero parecía mas herido.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Otro habilidad de mi poder es que si Robotalian resiste el ataque, el enemigo recibe el daño que soporto. Como si fuera golpeado por un globo de agua- explico el rubio. -Parece que el gran Shun Kazami no es tan hábil. ¡Acabalo, Robotalian!- Ordeno a su Bakugan.

-¡Si!- Tomo a Hawktor de la cintura, saltando y girando en el aire con las piernas de Hawktor en el aire y su cabeza abajo, estrellando su cabeza en el suelo.

El golpe fue tan potente que Hawktor volvió a su forma esfera, dejando a Shun con la vitalidad al 40%, para sorpresa de todos.

-Hawktor, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Shun, recogiendo a su compañero que esta en modo esfera.

-Algo así, lo lamento, te falle esta ronda- se disculpo el Bakugan Ventus avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, ganaremos la próxima, ya veras- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Órale, ese tipo si que es fuerte- dijo Jake impresionado.

-También su Bakugan, no esperaba ese movimiento- apoyo Marucho.

Camilo y Leonidas veían al misterioso humano con curiosidad por saber quien es, el siervo de Youma sintió la mirada del pelinegro, mirándolo a el. Camilo se sorprendió un poco al ver que lo veía con odio, como si intentara matarlo con la mirada.

-Después seguirás tu, Camilo Navas- aviso el rubio.

-¿Que tiene ese sujeto contra tuya?- Pregunto Dan.

-No lo se, pero creo que se me vuelve costumbre tener enemigos personales sin querer- comento Camilo.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-.

* * *

 **(Con la reina y Apocolyps)**

-Si ese es uno de sus mejores peleadores, lamento decirle que sus oportunidades contra mi son escazas- dijo Apocolyps de manera educada pero siniestra.

-La batalla aun no termina, Lord Apocolyps- refuto la reina Serena.

-Como diga, será entretenido ver el esfuerzo patético de ese humano- dijo Apocolyps, apoyado su cabeza en su puño izquierdo que estaba apoyado a su asiento.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

Desde a una distancia, Youma estaba viendo la batalla, pero a diferencia de otras veces, la veía con una mirada seria, su vista estaba concentrada principalmente en Shun.

Para los ojos de Youma, era como si viera a una persona distinta, pero a la vez igual. En ese momento, una figura astral se sobrepuso a Shun ante su mirada.

Youma sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos inútiles de su mente, tapando su cara con su sombrero de copa. -Veamos que tan bien bailas, jovencito-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! !Derrotémoslos, Mecha Robotalian!-.

-¡Si, maestro!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No podemos perder, Hawktor!-.

-¡Claro que no, Shun!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Fuerza Marina**!- El cuerpo de Robotalian brillo de un intenso azul, lanzándose hacia Hawktor.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Celeste, Ciclón Volador**!- Hawktor volvió a rodearse de ese fuego verde y se lanzo hacia Robotalian.

Ambos Bakugan comenzaron un choque de puños a gran velocidad y fuerza donde ninguno cedía terreno.

-Es raro ver este estilo de combate tan directo en ti, Shun Kazami, normalmente eres el calculador y menos imprudente de los Peleadores- comento el rubio.

-Ya tenia mis sospechas. Eres de la tierra ¿no?- Señalo Shun.

-Obviamente. Aunque ustedes no me recordaran, ya que son tan famosos como para recordar a todos quienes conocen- dijo el rubio de manera algo molesta.

-Si eres de la tierra, ¿qué haces aquí en Neathia y porque estas con Youma y Apocolyps? Ellos quieren conquistar el universo para sus propios planes- dijo Shun.

Hawktor y Robotalian terminaron su intercambio de golpes, colocándose detrás de su respectivo compañero.

-Porque me ofrecieron lo que nadie pudo. Poder. Poder para nunca volver a ser humillado como paso en el Ultimate Tournament- ese comentario llamo la atención de Shun, Dan, Camilo y Marucho.

-¿Ultimate Tournamet? ¿Estuviste allí?- Pregunto sorprendido Marucho.

-¡Ya te recuerdo! Fuiste ese peleador que cambio lugar con Dan en la semifinal del torneo y perdió contra Marduck- reconoció Camilo al rubio.

-Exacto, y mi nombre es Tomari, por si también lo olvidaste- dijo de manera algo fría el joven ahora reconocido como Tomari.

-Oye Tomari, deja de estar del lado de Apocolyps y únete a nosotros, el patán también amenaza a la tierra- dijo Dan.

-Olvídalo, gracias a el tengo mas poder que antes. Alguien como ustedes nunca lo entenderán- rechazo Tomari. -¡Poder activado: **Pulso** **Marina**!-.

De lo que ahora era reconocido para todos como un equipaje de armas, Robotalian saco una escopeta de color azul, cargando energía disparo dos esferas de energía hacia Hawktor.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensa Ninja, Danza del Viento**!-.

-¡Hoy no hay baño!- Hawktor creo corrientes de viento con sus alas, haciendo explotar las esferas que lanzo Robotalian antes que se acercaran a el. -¡Shun, creo que hay que subir el nivel!- Recomendó.

-Estoy de acuerdo- empezó a teclear el código de activación.

 _-"Sueiter listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- Las alas y equipo de Jet se equiparon a Hawktor, aumentando 100G su poder.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Sueiter Gekku**!- Los cañones del armamento salieron, disparando ráfagas hacia Robotalian, quien no pudo defenderse de la ráfaga de disparos.

Por la fuerza del ataque, Robotalian volvió a su forma esfera, bajando la fuerza vital de Tomari también al 40%.

-Que vergüenza...- dijo con frustración Tomari.

-¡Bien Shun!- Felicito Marucho.

-¡Eso amigo!- Se unió a las felicitaciones Aquimos.

-¡No festejen todavía! Esto aun no acaba- gruño molesto Tomari.

-Es raro ver a Tomari enfadado- comento Geist.

-Aunque es gratificante también, después de todo, de los tres es el favorito de Youma- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo Shun la carta.

-¡Bakugan pelea...!- Gritaron ambos al unísono y sus Bakugan aparecieron.

* * *

 **(Con ambos lideres)**

-Parece que ambos están empatados por ahora...- dijo Serena tras la victoria de Shun.

-Después me encargare de ese inútil por haber perdido- gruño Apocolyps molesto.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de dialogar de manera pacifica para que ambos planetas puedan convivir sin tiranía- dijo Serena.

-Ya le di la salida, pero usted la rechazo, si va a culpar a alguien por el derramamiento de sangre que va a ver cúlpese a si misma- contesto Apocolyps.

-No nos someteremos a nadie. Lo que usted quiere no tiene sentido. No conoce el poder Orbe Sagrado-.

-Ese argumento hubiera funcionado contra el inepto de Barodius, pero si conozco el poder del Orbe, al menos mas que ustedes. Por eso necesito a Drago para tener ese poder y que el universo sea mío- dijo con maldad.

-¿Y para que quiere conquistar el universo? ¿Por qué someter a muchos planetas inocentes a la tiranía que sin duda no merecen?- Cuestiono la reina.

Pero su charla no pudo seguir porque ambos escucharon algo acercarse.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga** **Marina**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Volador, Tiro de Combate**!-.

Ambos Bakugan chocaron sus ataques, siendo el de Hawktor superior, dirigiéndose hacia Robotalian.

-¡Poder activado: **Golpe de Profundidad**!-.

-¡Ven acá!- Un charco de agua se formo debajo de Robotalian mientras esperaba el ataque.

-¡No caeremos de nuevo! ¡Poder activado: **Defensa Ninja, Torbellino Espiral**!-.

-¡El mismo truco no funciona dos veces!- Exclamo Hawktor, aumentando el tamaño de su tornado, repeliendo el agarre de Robotalian, derribándolo hacia unas rocas.

Geits y Afrodita tuvieron que moverse de donde estaban porque estaban cerca de donde cayo Robotalian y algunas rocas casi los golpean.

-¡Cuidado, estúpido!- Gruño Geits.

-¿Estas bien Robotalian? ¡Levántate!- Dijo Tomari.

-Oye Shun, creo que debemos terminar esto, me preocupa la reina- sugirió Hawktor.

-Tienes razón Hawktor, ya duro demasiado esta batalla- apoyo Shun, activando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

Robotalian se puso de pie cuando el armamento ya estaba equipado en el Bakugan Ventus.

-Tendré que sacar la artillería pesada- murmuro Tomari.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Sueiter Gekku**!- Activo Shun.

-¡Es momento de terminar esto con el estilo ninja!- Exclamo Hawktor, elevándose en el cielo mientras se acercaba a Robotalian, mientras que atrás suyo parecía volverse noche.

-¡Poder activado: **Armería de Cañón**!- Activo Tomari.

-¡De acuerdo, amo!- Exclamo Robotalian, sacándose el objeto donde almacena sus armas, poniéndolo frente a el.

-¿Que tramara?- Se pregunto Shun.

Hawktor empezó a disparar con sus cañones al Bakugan Aquos, chocando todos alrededor suyo o a la caja delante de el. Pero de pronto la caja se abrió de golpe, de ella salieron disparadas varias armas que brillaban de color azul.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo Hawktor, siendo tomado por sorpresa ya que esas armas no eran desviadas por sus disparos. Empezando a ser golpeados por todas ellas.

-¡Hawktor!- Exclamo preocupado Shun al ver que su compañero no podía defenderse del ataque.

Cuando se acabaron las armas, Hawktor cayo en picada al suelo, quedando con varias heridas y su armamento estaba también dañado.

Cuando Hawktor intento levantarse, Robotalian le piso la mano, apuntándole con una de las pistolas que aun tenia.

-Rayos- dijo Hawktor ante la vista que tenia.

-Creo que esto es jaque ma..- pero no termino de hablar Tomari, al escuchar una explosión cerca de ellos.

-¡¿Eso que fue?!- Exclamo Dan sorprendido.

-¡Vino de donde esta la reina y Apocolyps!- Dijo Drago.

-¡Hermana! ¡Sabia que no debíamos dejarla sola!- Gruño Fabia, corriendo hacia el lugar.

-Esperen... parece que esta vez no fue nuestro Lord el que causo eso- dijo Tomari. -Miren- señalo a una tercera figura del tamaño de sus Bakugan.

* * *

 **(Con los lideres)**

-¡Muere Apocolyps!- Grito con odio Helik, disparando desde su brazo pequeños triángulos de energía gracias a sus partes mecánicas.

Ambos gobernantes se habían alejado de la mesa cuando fue lanzado el primer ataque, quedando esta destruida. Helik había estado esperando que todos estuvieran distraídos para atacar por sorpresa a Apocolyps y matarlo, pero no funciono.

El castaño estaba arriba de su Bakugan mecánico, que tenia el diseño de un satélite con forma de cono, donde la punta era como un cohete y la parte redonda era el núcleo que tenia a su alrededor 5 aspas puntiagudas.

-¡No saldrás con vida, Apocolyps! ¡Poder activado: **Disparo de Satélite Gear**!-.

El Bakugan mecánico apunto con la parte puntiaguda de su forma a Apocolyps, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en esa parte para un único disparo.

-¿Solo eso? Decepcionante- dijo Apocolyps aburrido.

Antes que Helik reaccionara, Dark Emperor Dragon había aparecido frente a el en su forma liberada, sorprendiendo al humano mecanizado.

-¿En que momento...?-.

-Poder activado: **Garras Carmesí** \- Activo Apocolyps, y de un zarpazo, Dark Emperor golpeo al Bakugan mecánico, destruyéndolo al instante.

Helik cayo de forma pesada al suelo junto a los escombros de su Bakugan, quedando aturdido y sorprendido porque su Bakugan mecánico, que el consideraba que eran mas eficientes que los Bakugan normales, fuera destruido de un solo golpe.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la reina Serena, acercándose a Helik.

El castaño no la escucho, solo miraba con odio a Apocolyps, quien lo veía con una mirada aburrida.

-¡Muere!- Exclamaba Helik, reanudando sus disparos hacia Apocolyps.

-Ridículo- dijo el Lord aburrido, extrayendo, para sorpresa de la reina y Helik, de su cuerpo espada, esta era igual a una espada medieval, cuyo mando tiene la forma de un dragón negro, cuyas alas se abren a los lados como parte del mango, tiene un rubí rojizo en el centro del mango, la hoja es de un color negro brillante con tonalidades plateadas.

-¿Una espada? ¡¿Acaso te burlas de mi, Apocolyps?!- Pregunto furioso Helik.

-Agradece que usare mi mejor arma contra una basura como tu. Al final Dukhan se equivoco en tenerte como uno de los seis prisioneros. Ya no me eres útil- dijo Apocolyps, acercándose a Helik, quien seguía disparándole, pero sus disparos de energía eran repelidos con gran facilidad por la espada del Lord.

En un movimiento que Helik no previo, Apocolyps estaba delante de el en una posición que le aseguraba una apuñalada directa. Pero cuando el malvado estaba apunto de mover su espada.

-¡Dragón Galáctico!- Una bola de fuego golpeo a Dark Emperor Dragon, generando un poco de humo.

Los tres presentes vieron en la dirección del ataque, encontrándose con Dan y el resto de los Peleadores que habían llegado.

-¿Que hace Helik aquí?- Pregunto Marucho al verlo.

Helik, no perdiendo la oportunidad, se alejo de Apocolyps, disparándole cuando ya estuvo a cierta distancia, disparo que fue desviado por la espalda.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerme un poco de daño pero la desperdiciaste al preocuparte por tu felicidad. Los gusanos siempre serán gusanos- dijo Apocolyps con maldad, guardando su espada entre sus túnicas.

-¿Que dijiste?- Helik estaba claramente molesto por las palabras.

-¡Detente, Helik!- Grito Dan preocupado.

-¡No me detengas, terrícola! ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con esta guerra! ¡Ustedes ocúpense de su Bakugan!- Ordeno Helik exaltado y furioso.

Pero un látigo se envolvió en el brazo con el que Helik disparaba, apareciendo Afrodita, Geits y Tomari, quien le ordeno a su compañero volver, dejando inconclusa la pelea.

-Es de mala educación apuntar a la gente ¿no te lo han dicho?- Dijo Afrodita de manera siniestra, usando fuerza en su látigo, impidiendo al castaño moverse.

-¡Suéltame perra!- Por mas que hacia fuerza, Helik no era capaz de soltarse.

-¡Peleadores!- Hablo Apocolyps a todos los presentes. -¡Como las negociaciones fallaron, no esperen que se vuelvan a abrir! ¡Obtendré el Orbe Sagrado y este planeta, al igual que la tierra, Vestal y Nueva Vestroia serán conquistados por mi! ¡Hasta entonces, prepárense para ser mis súbditos!-.

Dark Emperor y Drago se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos, antes que el primero volviera a su modo esfera, llegando a la mano de su amo, siendo teletransportado con el y todos sus súbditos fuera del lugar, momento en que Helik se libero.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por que no hicieron algo?! ¡¿No ven que ahora estamos condenados?!- Reclamo Helik molesto a Dan y compañía.

-Oye relaja esas vibras- dijo Dan con algo de humor, tratando de calmar a Helik.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, si no fuera por Drago ese sujeto te hubiera atravesado con esa espada- dijo Leonidas molesto por la furia sin sentido de Helik.

-¡Y ahora todo el universo esta condenado! ¡Ni siquiera se porque vine a esta roca! ¡Es claro que ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra Apocolyps!- dijo Helik molesto.

-Oye ya cálmate, te estas pasando de pesado- dijo Camilo, empezando a irritarse por la actitud de Helik.

-La batalla recién empieza, no des todo por acabado- dijo Shun.

-Estúpidos. Terrícolas tenían que ser, ¡ustedes no conocen el poder de Apocolyps como yo!- Reclamo Helik molesto.

Cuando parecían que se iban a agarrar a golpes, fue cuando la reina Serena intervino.

-De acuerdo todos, no es momento para pelear entre nosotros- dijo con tono autoritario, callando a todos. -Ahora debemos volver al castillo para informar del fracaso, además de decir algunas cosas que me acabo de enterar- señalo.

-¿Que cosas, su majestad?- Pregunto Aranaut con respeto.

-Se los diré en el castillo- fue su respuesta.

* * *

 **(Momentos después, en el castillo de Neathia)**

Todos los Peleadores y aliados estaban en la sala del trono con excepción de Helik, quien dijo que tenia que hacer una llamada, dejando confundidos a todos.

Estando reunidos, Serena les dijo a los que no fueron del fracaso de la reunión, al igual sobre que Apocolyps se dijo a si mismo que era el padre de Kazarina, echo que sorprendió a todos.

-¿Kazarina tiene padre?- Exclamo Jake impactado

-Que linda y adorable familia- señalo Aquimos. -Si así es el padre no quiero saber como sera la madre-.

-¿Que haremos, majestad?- Pregunto Elright.

-Por ahora prepararnos para el ataque que viene. Si no somos capaces de soportar el primer ataque de Apocolyps, ordenare de inmediato la evacuacion de mi pueblo, pero aun no se donde los puedo dejar- dijo algo angustiada la reina.

-Eso dejemelo a mi, majestad- dijo el Sabio Alfredo. -Yo conozco un planeta para que nuestra gente pueda estar mientras nosotros peleamos contra las fuerzas de Apocolyps, pero necesitare ayuda para transportar alimentos y demás cosas- señalo.

-El capitán Elright y la señorita Relena le pueden ayudar con eso, trabaje de inmediato, Sabio Alfredo- ordeno Serena, y el anciano se retiro, seguido de los dos susodichos. -El resto le pido que se preparen. Temo decir que Neathia esta entrando en su peor momento- dijo con pesar.

Todos se llenaron de angustia ante la situación actual, aunque los mas animados como Dan, Jake y Snow confiaban en superar esta amenaza, el resto sabia que la tendrían difícil y los daños serian demasiados.

Entre tantos pensamientos, el de Marucho se destaco, ya que no estaban principalmente en su bando.

 _-Espero que estés bien, Ren-_ pensó el niño rubio, a pesar de que el Gundaliano los engaño y mintió, lo seguía considerando un amigo.

* * *

 **(En la noche, en Gundalia)**

Nurzak estaba en su oficina privada, viendo el fuego de la leña arder mientras que Sabator lo estaba observando desde la mesa principal.

-¿Vas a seguir con esto?- Pregunto Sabator.

-Gundalia solo será llevado a una oscuridad aun mas profunda que en la que estaba cuando Barodius estaba al mando. Debo de ir a Neathia y reunirme con mi viejo amigo, Alfredo- contesto Nurzak.

-Debo de recordarte que es un suicidio-.

-Ya sabia de los riesgos, pero hare cualquier cosa para salvar a Gundalia del caos- dijo con determinación, tomando a Sabator y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, bastante fuerte en algunas cosas, pero ya se viene la verdadera guerra.**

 **Lala Norisu:** _Apocolyps es el villano, y el mas peligroso que enfrenten los peleadores hasta ahora._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _El combate no termino de manera oficial, pero casi es seguro que todos sabemos como hubiera terminado._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Muy tenso, pero en esas situaciones las negociaciones siempre fallan._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Pues el peleador Aquos si resulto ser bastante fuerte, y creo que ver como Apocolyps destruyo el Bakugan mecánico de Helik ya le dio una idea a Serena de que tan fuerte es, aunque ni se acerca._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	24. ¡Youma vs Nurzak!

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **24: El Director Sube al Escenario ¡Youma vs Nurzak!**

Nurzak caminaba por los pasillos hacia cierta parte del castillo. En sus ojos se veía el fuego de la determinación.

-¿Señor Nurzak?- Pregunto una voz detrás del anciano, quien volteo, encontrándose con Ren, sosteniendo una lampara. -¿No puede dormir?- Pregunto.

-Ren... creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo- dijo Nurzak, viéndolo de frente.

-Pues yo estoy vigilando, Nurzak- contesto Ren, acercándose a el.

-Por supuesto, siempre admire la lealtad que mostraste al trono- dijo Nurzak con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta. -La gente como tu me da esperanza- se movió unos pasos, deteniéndose para hablar. -Deseo que el futuro de Gundalia sea mejor de lo que soñamos-.

Ren abrió la boca para decir algo, ya que esas palabras por alguna razón tuvieron un impacto en el, pero nada salía. Nurzak reanudo su marcha hacia adelante.

Después de unos minutos, el viejo Gundaliano abrió unas puertas, entrando a una gran sala donde habían asientos vacíos y ventanas de distintos colores, y entre medio de las ventanas, se ve al entrar una foto del antiguo emperador de Gundalia antes de Barodius, su padre, y a quien Nurzak respeto y admiro y sigue haciendo.

Nurzak camino hasta quedar al lado de un podio Gundaliano, haciéndole un pequeño tributo a la foto del emperador, toco la pared delante suyo, revelando un pasaje secreto.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento de usar las antiguas catacumbas como si fueran rutas de escape- comento para si mismo.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás suyo, volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose, como suponía para su pesar, con Apocolyps y Youma.

-Sabia que tenia que tener cuidado contigo, pero no esperabas que hicieras algo tan temprano- reconoció Apocolyps.

Nurzak, aunque se sentía intimidado por la mirada de Apocolyps, no retrocedió, no lo haría.

-Si no actuaba, me hubieras eliminado de todos modos- dijo Nurzak.

-Por supuesto, pero al menos hubiera deseado tener una charla contigo, ya que tu sabes mas que nadie en Gundalia sobre el Orbe Sagrado-.

-No importa lo poderoso que seas, o lo poderoso que sea tu imperio. La integridad del Orbe Sagrado no debe ser profanada, y aquel que ignore esto conocerá el sufrimiento-.

-¿Me crees un novato como Barodius? Se bien del poder del Orbe, por eso lo quiero, solo yo puedo gobernar sobre todo, incluyendo a los Bakugan-.

-¿En serio crees que puedes gobernar sobre todo y todos a tu antojo? Siempre habrá alguien que se te oponga-.

-Y esos serán eliminados, provocando que los que queden se rindan ante mi. Es fácil gobernar si el temor es tu motivación. Este lugar que representa la esencia del gobierno del padre de Barodius será lo primero que eliminare, y claro, tu, al ser parte de ese tiempo, también vas a morir- amenazo con crueldad.

-Lord Apocolyps, solo lo diré una vez mas. Seria sabio escuchar mi advertencia-.

-No seria el emperador del universo si escuchara a cada viejo loco que me dice la misma basura que tu. Pero tu tienes algo que yo quiero. ¡El código interruptor, dámelo! ¡Nadie me puede ocultar nada!- Exigió con maldad, concentrando un rayo desde la punta de su dedo.

Nurzak estaba sorprendido que Apocolyps supiera del código de la familia real de Gundalia que el padre de Barodius le entrego antes de fallecer. -¡Ni creas que te lo daré!- Respondió.

-Dos veces en un mismo día eligen la opción mas difícil para ellos. Supongo que la estupidez es muy grande en estos planetas- Apocolyps ya tenia a su Bakugan en mano, pero Youma avanzo delante de el.

-¡Oigan! No es justo que solo ustedes se diviertan- dijo de manera divertida. -Aunque me gusta ser espectador, hasta yo me siento desplazado al ver a tantos actores brillar. Por lo que creo que llego mi momento de que los reflectores me apunten- lanzo y atrapo en el aire una esfera Bakugan. -Además, nuestro gran emperador no debe de mancharse las manos con fósiles-.

-Es raro verte tan motivado a pelear- comento Apocolyps, en un tono algo sorpresivo. -De acuerdo. Hazte cargo y no falles- ordeno, retirándose del lugar.

-De acuerdo, Nurzak. Tu y yo vamos a protagonizar este acto, espero que estés listo- dijo Youma.

-Tienes valor para enfrentarme. Yo ya peleaba cuando tu usabas pañales- comento Nurzak. -¡Esto es por el futuro de Gundalia! ¡Carta portal lista!-.

-Espero que me diviertas esta noche- dijo Youma.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sabator Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de mostrarte Zashura Pyrus Darkus!

De unas llamas negras emergió una figura que corto el fuego delante de el, mostrando su apariencia: todo su cuerpo era de un negro café, su figura era bastante delgada, al igual que las piernas y brazos, donde los últimos no tenían manos, solo terminaban en puntas como sables, había algunas cuatro joches en su cuerpo, dos en su pecho y dos cerca de sus hombros. un arco se formaba arriba de su cabeza, teniendo la base en los hombros y en el centro había una joya. Pero lo que podría considerarse mas resaltable es su rostro, que es cubierto por una mascara sin boca de madera, solo mostrando sus ojos que parecen dos puntos rojos en el fondo de oscuridad y su cabello era largo pero desordenado hacia arriba de color blanco.

Zashura dio un grito desenfocado que parecía mas un chillido grave.

-¿Dijo Pyrus y Darkus? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga dos atributos?- Pregunto Nurzak sorprendido, y no solo eso, si no que el poder de Zashura era de 1000G, igual de fuerte que Dharak.

-Si Lord puede usar los seis atributos, es natural que yo, como el segundo al mando use mas de uno- dijo Youma como si señalara lo obvio.

-Aun con eso no nos derrotaran, ¿cierto Sabator?- Le pregunto a su compañero.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo Sabator, sacando vapor de su nariz.

-¡Poder activado: **Vulka Salvaje**!- Los taladros y engranajes en los hombros y muñecas de Sabator comenzaron a girar y el Bakugan toro se lanzo al ataque.

Zashura se quedo quieto sin intenciones de esquivar el ataque, tampoco parecía que Youma se lo iba a ordenar. Cuando Sabator lo golpeo en el pecho, solo un fuerte sonido en seco se escucho, mientras que Zashura no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

-Que rostro mas feo, mejor ponte otra mascara- comento Sabator, alejándose un poco.

-¡Poder activado: **Quebrantosoico**!- Activo Nurzak.

Sabator disparo desde su boca una llamarada en espiral hacia Zashura, recibiendo el ataque, generando una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se despejo, Zashura seguía en el mismo lugar sin ningún rasguño.

-Es resistente el maldito- gruño el Bakugan Subterra.

-Es nuestro turno de jugar- comento Youma. -¡Poder activado: **Disparo de** **Cenizas**!-.

Los ojos de Zashura brillaron un segundo, y una explosión golpeo a Sabator de la nada, sacudiéndolo y cayendo de lado, destruyendo varios asientos.

-¿De donde vino eso?- Se pregunto Sabator, pero sin que nadie lo viera, Zashura estaba delante de el. -¿Que?-.

-¡Poder activado: **Sable Oscuro**!- Los brazos de Zashura se cubrieron por completo de energía de color rojo oscuro, dando un golpe del suelo hacia arriba a Sabator, levantándolo del suelo, solo para darle consecutivamente una estocada que lo derribo hacia la pared, destruyéndola, quedando afuera.

-¡Sabator!- Exclamo Nurzak.

-Vas a pagar por eso- le dijo Sabator a Zashura, quien se acercaba de a poco a el.

Nurzak genero unos relámpagos desde su mano, creando su armamento.

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamentos se equipo en Sabator, siendo unas pinzas de mantis equipadas a su espalda como si fueran garras retractoras.

-Vamos anciano, se que no es todo lo que puedes hacer- incito Youma.

-Te mostrare lo que un anciano puede hacer- contesto Nurzak. -¡Carta portal abierta: **Afecto Silente**!-.

Zashura quedo inmóvil por el brillo de la carta, haciendo fuerza para moverse.

-¡Afecto Silente es una carta que me dio el padre de Barodius, puede fácilmente acabar con la energía de tu Bakugan! Además activa el armamento nivel tres de Sabator- explico Nurzak.

-¡Jaja! Eso no la vi venir- se rio Youma como si fuera un chiste.

-Prepárate feo, porque estas a punto de sentir un dolor que jamás imaginaste- amenazo Sabator.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Gran Bugía de Sabator**!- Entre medio de las pinzas se produjeron rayos entre si, generando una bola de energía de color café.

-¡Resiste esto!- Sabator lanzo un gran rayo de energía generado de la esfera.

El ataque golpeo a Zashura y destruyo mucho de lo que estaba detrás de su enemigo hasta una gran distancia.

El ruido de la batalla fue escuchado por todos en el castillo, quienes se preguntaban que pasaba.

Cuando el ataque de Sabator termino, Zashura estaba en su modo esfera, mientras que la fuerza vital de Youma bajaba al 80%.

-Nada mal, supongo que tienes ganado tu puesto en las Doce Ordenes, probablemente solo estés por debajo de Barodius- comento Youma, recogiendo a su Bakugan. -Pero no entiendo bien tus acciones. No parece que el poder te interese como a el, ¿la paz es lo que quieres?-.

-¡Ja! No pretendas saber lo que me motiva, niño. He entregado mi vida limpiando los desastres de la familia real de Gundalia, solo para que alguien con aires de grandezas superiores a los de Barodius venga y esclavice Gundalia- dijo Nurzak contundentemente.

-Suerte que Apocolyps no este para escucharte o ya estarías muerto. Pero algo de razón te dio, al menos, en lo que respecta limpiar los desastres. Ya que tu intentaste salvar a Ren de la oscuridad junto al Sabio de Neathia ¿no? Pero en su lugar se llevaron a la otra mocosa- ese comentario atrajo la atención de Nurzak.

-¿Como sabes eso?- Pregunto de manera exigente, pero la sonrisa siniestra de Youma fue toda la respuesta que necesito. -¡Ya veo! ¡Fuiste tu el de aquella vez!-.

-¡Si! Necesito a ese mocoso y su Bakugan para mis planes, por lo que no puedo dejar que lo tengan así de fácil- contesto Youma con una sonrisa juguetona. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Se acabo el ensayo Zashura!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡La victoria es nuestra, Sabator!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Anillos del** **Shinigami**!- Un anillo amarrillo se formo alado de cada hombro de Zashura, lanzándose hacia Sabator.

-¡Poder activado: **Capa Fortificada**!- Todo el cuerpo de Sabator brillo de color café y con sus puños desvió los anillos.

-Esta pelea esta siendo mas entretenida de lo que imagine- exclamo Youma feliz.

-Arrogancia. Tal vez tu amo ni tu le teman al Orbe Sagrado, pero yo te daré una lección- dijo Nurzak.

-Lo lamento viejo, pero yo soy el protagonista principal de este acto, por lo que al final yo venceré- señalo Youma. -¡Poder activado: **Proyectil Bolg**!-.

La gema en el centro del arco de Zashura destello un momento, lanzando pequeñas esferas de energía negras y amarillas a gran velocidad que apenas se podían ver con la mirada, golpeando a Sabator y llenándolo de explosiones.

-¡Aguanta Sabator!- Exclamo Nurzak. -¡Poder activado: **Sustancia Darkus**!-.

Sabator empezó a absorber con su boca los restos de energía del ataque y energía Darkus en general.

-¡Te venceré, aunque tengamos que sacrificarnos Sabator y yo, nos llevaremos con nosotros al mejor guerrero de Apocolyps!- Declaro Nurzak.

-¡Devorare hasta el ultimo gramo de energía Darkus!- Dijo Sabator.

Sabator también empezó a absorber la energía de Zashura, creando inconscientemente una fuerza gravitacional, pero al ser demasiado la fuerza, unas fisuras empezaban a formarse en el cuerpo del Bakugan. Pero de pronto, Sabator se detuvo, tosiendo.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-Mi Bakugan no es solo Darkus, también es Pyrus, por lo que si absorbes su energía, también absorberás energía Pyrus, y creo que eso no le gusto al paladar de tu amigo- comento Youma, viendo a Sabator. -¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga de la Corona Solar**!-.

Los brazos de Zashura se elevaron, creando una bola de fuego de un tamaño medianamente grande. Lanzo la bola de fuego a Sabator, quien la empezó a sostener en sus manos, tratando de resistir.

-¡Sabator!- Grito preocupado Nurzak, empezando a emanar relámpagos de la palma de su mano para crear su armamento, pero Youma intervino.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Sin Arsenal**!- El campo brillo, y los relámpagos que emanaba Nurzak desaparecieron.

-¿Que?-.

-Sin Arsenal es una carta de mando que prohíbe el uso del armamento en esta batalla. Por lo que será a la antigua- explico Youma risueño. -¡Poder activado: **Sable** **Oscuro**!-.

Los brazos de Zashura volvieron a rodearse de energía oscura, y a una sorprendente velocidad, se puso detrás de Sabator, que seguía resistiendo la bola de fuego, y antes de que el Bakugan Subterra lo viera...

-¡AAARRGGH!- Grito Sabator, ya que Zashura atravesó su estomago con la punta de su brazo.

Por el golpe, Sabator perdió fuerza para seguir resistiendo, y el ataque Pyrus lo golpeo, mientras que Zashura con una gran velocidad saco su brazo de Sabator y se alejo para no quedar atrapado en su propio ataque.

La fuerza de ataque fue tan grande que la explosión que se produjo también atrapo a Nurzak.

-¡¿Acaso ya no hay esperanza?!- Grito Nurzak, siendo atrapado por la explosión, siendo la luz lo único que se vio.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

El Sabio Alfredo volteo al escuchar algo romperse en su oficina. Se acerco a lo que se cayo y vio que era una foto antigua de el y Nurzak antes de que empezara la guerra. Aunque lo que mas sobresalto al viejo Neathiano era que la foto solo estaba quebrada en la figura de Nurzak.

-Oh no... ¿tu también te fuiste, Nurzak?- Pregunto con pesar Alfredo. Aun en ambos diferentes, Nurzak seguía siendo su gran amigo.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Lo que había sido el campo de batalla y el estadio de los súbditos del antiguo emperador ahora solo era escombros y cenizas.

Zashura y Youma eran las únicas figuras en pie, mientras que Sabator estaba en su modo esfera y Nurzak tirado en el suelo con heridas y quemaduras.

La fuerza fuerza vital de Nurzak era de 0% debido a las graves heridas que tenia Sabator y lo fuerte que era el ataque, además del daño que el peleador sufrió, ninguno pudo resistir para otra pelea.

-Bueno, Nurzak, me entretuviste mas de lo que espere, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar- dijo Youma, acercándose hacia Nurzak, quien a pesar de las heridas solo estaba inconsciente, buscando entre sus cosas, tomando un pequeño dispositivo. -Me quedare con esto, gracias- guardo el chip en su bolsillo.

Zashura se acerco hasta el cuerpo inconsciente del anciano, quedando arriba de el, levantando un brazo. -Creo que aquí nos despedimos. Adiós- sentencio con una sonrisa malvada.

Zashura descendió a alta velocidad su brazo con la intención de apuñalar a Nurzak, pero cuando la pinta de su brazo estaba cerca de lograrlo...

Una esfera de energía de color morado golpeo al Bakugan de dos atributos, saliendo volando unos centímetros.

-¿Hm?- Youma vio hacia donde salió ese ataque, solo para esquivar una hacha de tamaño gigantesco que se dirigía hacia el.

Estando alejado de la hacha, una figura enorme descendió; era un Bakugan por su gran tamaño, no se veía bien quien era por la sombra que lo cubría, pero se veían a un par de ojos morados mirando a Zashura que se recomponía del ataque inesperado.

Pero los ojos de Youma no estaban concentrados en el Bakugan, si no en una figura mas pequeña, que estaba tomando el cuerpo de Nurzak con la intención de llevarlo aparentemente.

-Zashura, detenlos- ordeno Youma, pero esta vez con tono serio.

El Bakugan se lanzo hacia el Bakugan desconocido, chocando su brazo que es un cuchilla y el hacha, generando una onda de aire.

La figura mas pequeña que parecía ser el compañero del Bakugan desconocido tomo el cuerpo de Nurzak, posando un brazo a través de su cuello y tomándolo de la cintura para no caerse.

-¡Poder activado: **Impacto de Esfera Oscura**!-.

El Bakugan con el hacha dio un cabezazo con Zashura, generando en su mano izquierda una esfera de antimateria Darkus, usándola para golpear a Zashura, quien estando tan cerca recibió el golpe, volviendo a su modo esfera.

Youma miro al compañero del desconocido Bakugan, pero cuando intento ver su rostro, solo vio una mascara cubriendo su rostro, al menos, una parte de el.

-¡Poder activado: **Niebla** **Oscura**!-.

Una niebla de color purpura rodeo a las figuras misteriosas por completo, y cuando se fue, ya no estaban.

Youma recogió la esfera de Zashura, mirándola unos momentos, riendo en voz baja, para después volverse una carcajada, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Parece que no falta mucho para que todos se reúnan en un mismo escenario! ¡Esto esta saliendo mejor de lo planeado!- Exclamo Youma contento.

* * *

 **(Momentos después)**

-¿Dices que no pudiste acabar con Nurzak?- Pregunto Apocolyps con tono decepcionado.

-Lo derrote, pero ese sujeto ataco por sorpresa y se lo llevo. Admito que ni yo lo esperaba- contesto Youma de rodillas ante el Lord.

-¿Y que paso con el Código Interruptor?-.

-Lo destruí antes que ese sujeto se lo llevara y posiblemente se lo diera a los Peleadores- mintió. -Se que usted sabrá entender que es mejor destruir la información en vez de que caiga en manos enemigas-.

-Tienes razón, supongo que una guerra no lo seria si no pasaran esas cosas. Tampoco era tan necesario- dijo Apocolyps, restándole importancia.

-¿Que va a suceder ahora, mi señor?- Pregunto Dark Emperor.

-Vamos a empezar el ataque, obviamente. Youma, quiero que mañana lleves a un escuadrón de nuestras tropas con algunos Gundalianos y terrícolas a atacar el Segundo Escudo- ordeno Apocolyps. -Dale a los terrícolas los Bakugan Chaos

-A su servicio, mi señor- dijo Youma, saliendo del lugar.

Youma caminaba por los pasillos, viendo en su mano el Código Interruptor, sonriendo siniestramente lo guardo.

Este era el cierre de la introducción. Ahora comenzaba el desarrollo de la historia. SU historia.

* * *

 **N/A: 2 Capítulos en una semana, que oferton ¿no? Hasta aquí el capitulo, Youma finalmente salió a pelear, haciendo acto de aparición. ¿Quién será ese misterioso Bakugan y compañero? Eso se vera mas adelante.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Así es compañero, la batalla será dura._

 **Bat Dragon:** _No siempre la democracia funciona. Esta vez no tuviste que esperar mucho._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Lamentablemente Nurzak no tuvo esa suerte, pero al menos fue salvado antes de que muriera. Sobre los demás personajes ya se vera mas adelante._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	25. Planes de Invasion

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **25: Planes de Invasión**

Era un nuevo día en el universo, y en Gundalia, los restantes Doce Ordenes y los siervos de Apocolyps estaban reunidos en la sala del trono. Se les había notificado a todos de la traición de Nurzak y que escapo, aunque se omitió que fue salvado y escapo por el sujeto que les ha estado causando problemas.

Aunque de todos, era Ren el que estaba mas inquietado, no por la noticia, si no por el conflicto interno que esta teniendo desde que todo esto comenzó. Ya había perdido a tres camaradas y ahora el hombre que mas respetaba y admiraba hasta cierto grado se había vuelto su enemigo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sus pensamientos fueron notados por Youma, quien sabia que era su momento de intervenir con el pequeño Ren para que sus planes funcionaran. Por ahora, debía seguir con el trabajo.

-¡Bueno! Pero no los llamamos solo para decirles eso. Hoy tenemos una agenda ocupada, porque nuestro Lord decidió que era hora de seguir con su conquista del Universo-.

Eso dejo confundido a los Gundalianos, aunque los vasallos de Apocolyps sonrieron, ya que sabían lo que significaba.

-¿Ya es la hora? Genial, me empezaba a desesperar por no tener acción- dijo Geits.

-Nuestro Lord debe de estar ansioso por querer empezar de inmediato, aunque bueno, estando tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo, es normal- dijo Tomari.

-¡Pido liderar el ejercito de ataque, mi Lord! ¡Prometo traerle el planeta en menos de 24 horas terrícolas!- Solicito Basco.

-Hombres. Nuestro amo no va a querer fallas, y solo una mujer puede hacer una tarea tan importante ya que los hombres piensan con los músculos- se burlo Afrodita de sus compañeros, quienes le lanzaron miradas acusadoras y de disgusto.

-¿De que diablos hablan?- Pregunto Gill confundido.

-Estamos diciendo, ¿para que conformarse con solo Gundalia y Neathia? Nuestro señor es el amo de todo el Universo, y todos los planetas deben estar bajo su dominio. Por lo tanto, un grupo selecto por su servidor, ira a conquistar uno de los pocos planetas que aun disfrutan de su patética libertad- explico Youma con una sonrisa siniestra.

Los Gundalianos se sorprendieron por esa revelación, ya que ninguno pensó antes en conquistar otros planetas además de Neathia, tal vez su emperador lo hubiera propuesto después, pero pensaron que seria después de conseguir el Orbe Sagrado, además, aun seguían en guerra.

-Pero señor...- hablo Airzel. -Aun estamos en guerra contra Neathia, si enviamos nuestro ejercito a conquistar otro planeta, nuestras fuerzas quedarían vulnerables a un...- pero no termino de hablar, ya que recibió un disparo en su hombro, proveniente de Apocolyps.

-Solo quédate callado y escucha, es lo único que las sabandijas deben hacer- siseo el Lord con maldad, soplando la punta de su dedo que salía humo como si fuera una pistola.

Airzel temblaba de miedo y dolor mientras sujetaba su hombro herido con su otra mano.

-Volviendo después de esa interrupción- remoto Youma. -No se usaran las fuerzas de Gundalia, si no el propio ejercito de naves de Lord Apocolyps, al igual que su propio ejercito de Bakugan que el mismo creo, haciéndolo mas fácil la conquista- respondió la pregunta de Airzel. -Gracias a la investigación de nuestro amigo Basco, ya sabemos que tan fuerte son los peleadores que protegen el planeta que irán a conquistar- señalo al Twi´lek, que dio un paso al frente.

-Su fuerza no eran la gran cosa, me enfrente a tan solo dos de ellos y ni me esforcé, aunque habían venido refuerzos, estoy seguro de haberlos derrotados a todos en ese instante de no ser porque solo estaba en ese lugar como reconocimiento-.

-Nuestro amo y yo conversamos de quienes serian los que irían, y los ganadores fueron...- levanto su brazo al aire. -¡Tu, tu y tu!- Bajo el brazo, apuntando a Afrodita, Gill y Kazarina.

-¡SI! ¿Ven como tengo razón?- Dijo burlonamente la Neathiana a sus compañeros, quienes la miraron con odio al ser escogida para esa misión.

-Los tres irán a conquistar al planeta conocido como Vestal- hablo Apocolyps, y arriba de ellos apareció una pantalla holográfica que mostraba la imagen del planeta. -Su tecnología es avanzada, pero como dijo Basco, no representan una amenaza, por lo que confió en que no tendrán problemas para conquistar ese planeta-.

-Desde luego que no. No se preocupe, Lord Apocolyps, le prometo que ese planeta estará bajo su dominio- prometió Afrodita, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ustedes dos- hablo Basco, mirando a Gill y Kazarina. -Afrodita estará al mando de la operación, pero ustedes deben liderar el ataque. Nos reportaras cualquier fallo que comentan estos Gundalianos ¿no?- Le pregunto a Afrodita.

-Desde luego, cualquier error, aunque sea minino, se lo hare saber- aseguro la Neathiana, viendo a Kazarina con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que la científica apretaba sus puños.

-Vestal...- susurro Tomari, viendo la imagen holográfica del planeta. -Si no mal recuerdo, los prisioneros que capturamos hace una semana también son de ese planeta. ¿No deberíamos eliminarlos, si ya no nos sirven?- Pregunto.

-Dejaremos que vean como su mundo cae antes de eso- respondió Apocolyps.

-Y para que nuestros enemigos no sospechen, llevaremos un escuadrón de Gundalianos liderados por mi para atacarlos y tratar de destruir el segundo escudo. Seria aburrido si nuestro Lord aparece y destruye el segundo escudo tan rápido, debe haber algo de emoción en las historias- dijo Youma.

-No les tengo que decir lo que pasara si me fallan...- Apocolyps miro fijamente a los tres encargados de la conquista al planeta, y todos temblaron al sentir su maligna mirada. -Retírense...- siseo.

Pronto, todo el lugar se vació, y en los pasillos del castillo, Ren caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ren...- escucho que lo llamaban, pero no presto atención. -Ren... ¡Ren!- Solo hasta que le gritaron cerca del oído, se saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto molesto, sobándose el oído, viendo a Zenet que era la que lo llamaba.

-Pareces perdido, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto la chica.

-Si, no es nada, ¿solo me gritaste para preguntar eso?- Pregunto Ren.

-No... es que... quería que me dijeras... que si yo estaré bien...- susurro la chica timida.

-¿Como que estarás bien?-.

-Ya viste lo que les paso a Syd, Lena y Jessie, y este nuevo gobernante me da mas terror que Barodius… tengo miedo de que pueda ser la siguiente que eliminen- revelo la Gundaliana, abrazándose a si misma.

Ren se sorprendió lo que le dijo la chica. Zenet siempre había sido del tipo traviesa con una sonrisa y que se molestaba si nada salía como ella quería, por lo que verla tan asustada lo tomo desprevenido, aunque en la situación actual, era bastante entendible.

-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, Zenet- le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Como puedes estar seguro? Ya viste que ese enmascarado no tuvo piedad con herirle a Airzel, si fallo en la próxima misión podría ser mi final- exclamo la chica alarmada.

-Pero no lo harás, confió en tus capacidades y se que no fallaras, solo debes concentrarte en la batalla y no fallaras- le aconsejo Ren con un tono suave.

-Ren tiene razón Zenet- dijo Contestir, apareciendo en el hombro de su compañera. -Si nos concentramos en ganar, de seguro no fallaremos-.

-Tienes razón Contestir- sonrió mas calmada Zenet. -Gracias Ren, en serio necesitaba escuchar eso-.

-Oye, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de como me ayudaste cuando me uní por primera vez a las filas del Emperador- dijo Ren, provocando una risa en la Gundaliana.

La primera vez que Ren se mostro en el castillo al salir de donde estaba le fue difícil acostumbrarse al castillo, y aun mas socializar, pero fue Zenet en ese entonces, que lo ayudo a la vida en el castillo, y fue ella quien lo presento con Lena y Mason, para posterior unirse Syd y Jessie a su grupo. Fue por eso que Ren los eligió a todos como su grupo para ir a la tierra, porque confiaba en ellos mas que en nadie y lamentaba no poder salvar a sus amigos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas en el rostro, parecía como si el tiempo se congelara para ellos en ese momento, pero el ruido de una toz los alerto, separándose, ambos con la mirada agachada y un sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Casi olvidaba lo hermoso de la juventud- dijo Youma, que fue el que los interrumpió. -Los necesito a ambos, ya que ustedes dos irán conmigo a atacar Neathia, nada de besos ¿vale?-.

-¡N-N-No es lo que pa-parece!- Exclamo Zenet nerviosa, saliendo del lugar corriendo.

Ren también quería explicarse, pero Youma rodeo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo. -¿Sabes? Yo también tuve tu edad, así que es normal que tengas las neuronas para interesante en el genero femenino, a todas las razas del Universo les pasa, creo que después de la misión tendremos la platica de donde vienen los bebes pequeño Ren- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, demostrando que esa situación lo divertía.

-¡¿Pe-Pero que esta diciendo, señor Youma?!- Exclamo Ren nervioso, aumentando mas su vergüenza.

-Pero sabes...- el tono de su voz empezó a bajar de volumen. -Deberías seguir tu propio consejo. Debes de concentrarte en la misión, de lo contrario, serás peso muerto- su tono fue algo serio, matando el ambiente alegre que tenia. -Tengo grandes esperanzas en ti, chico, se que nunca le fallarías a tu planeta natal. Te esperare en 15 minutos en la cubierta de atraque- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, retirándose.

* * *

 **(En el Campo de Batalla)**

Como habían planeado, Youma lideraba un ataque contra los Neathianos, quienes no tardaron en responder al fuego, enviando sus tropas y los peleadores iban a apoyarlos, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que los Bakugan que usaban los Gundalianos no eran los mismos que usaban anteriormente.

-¿Pero que son esas cosas?- Pregunto Dan sorprendido.

Los Bakugan que estaban viendo no eran los Bakugan Gundalianos que habían visto antes; ahora eran otros tipos de Bakugan distintos.

Por los colores que tenían, reconocían que los que habían eran Darkus y Pyrus. Los Darkus tenían la forma de demonios y algunos parecían esqueletos con armas como los de los videojuegos de calabozos, mientras que los Pyrus eran diversos: eran como dragones, serpientes, incluso habían algunas aves con llamas.

-¿Salieron nuevos Bakugan a la venta en las tiendas acaso?- Pregunto Aquimos.

- _"Son Bakugan caos"-_ hablo una voz en el comunicador de todos.

Cuando todos contestaron la llamada, vieron que era Jonh que les hablaba, quien se quedo con Ashoka y Claire en el castillo al no tener un Bakugan.

-¿Bakugan caos?- Repitió Shun.

- _"O mejor conocidos como Bakugan Corruptos, son Bakugan que el ejercito de Apocolyps uso en los planetas que visito para conquistarlos. Durante uno de nuestros intentos de detenerlos, averiguamos que el mismo crea esos Bakugan con magia oscura y sus poderes, haciéndolos sumamente poderosos pero muy salvajes"-_ explico Jonh.

- _"¡Esos Bakugan casi nos comen varias veces! También han dañado o destruido a los Bakugan mecánicos que Helik a creado"_ \- dijo Ashoka, apareciendo su imagen alado del rostro del marciano.

-Parece que serán un problema- dijo Drago al oírlos.

-No importa, limpiaremos el piso con ellos también- dijo Dan, listo para la batalla.

-Camilo- Fabia llamo al pelinegro, quien miro a verla. -Ten esto...- tecleo un código, enviándole unos datos a Camilo. -Es el armamento terminado de Leonidas, el de Snow y Onix ya se los entregue-.

-¿Armamento? Yo no necesito esas cosas, mi fuerza basta y sobre para derrotarlos- gruño Leonidas.

-Cálmate Leo, uno nunca sabe si nos puede servir o no. No seas tan mezquino- dijo Camilo, guardando los datos del armamento.

-No quiero escuchar eso del sujeto que es mañoso para comer- refuto Leonidas.

-No perdamos el tiempo- dijo Drago, terminando la discusión. -¡Dan!-.

-¡Lo se!- Exclamo el castaño, tomando a su compañero. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Démosles una lección, Lumino Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A la acción, Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ayudemos, Aquimos Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Venzamos, Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplástalos, Goredem Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Derrótalos, Onix Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Debemos de ganar, Lirian Aquos!-.

Cuando todos los Bakugan aparecieron, sus respectivos compañeros se subieron a sus hombros, dispersándose por el campo de batalla para cubrir terreno y derrotar a todos los Bakugan enemigos y que ninguno destruyera el segundo escudo.

Arriba de la nave líder, Youma veía a los Peleadores dispersarse y enfrentar a sus tropas. Ren y Zenet estaban sorprendidos por esos nuevos Bakugan que Apocolyps les regalo a sus tropas.

-Ahora si creo que haya conquistado varios planetas...- murmuro Zenet impresionada y algo temerosa por esos Bakugan.

-Nunca dudes del poder de Lord Apocolyps, de lo contrario el te matara- aconsejo Youma con calma, como si aconsejara de algo mundano. -¿Y que hacen todavía aquí? Vallan a pelear. Shu, shu- les echo, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Ren y Zenet se miraron unos momentos, después vieron a sus compañeros Bakugan antes de tomarlos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos, Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Demostremos de lo que valemos Contestir Haos!-.

Linehalt apareció en el aire mientras que Contestir en el suelo al no poder volar. Ambos Gundalianos se lanzaron de la nave, siendo atrapados por sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡Diviértanse y no bajen a la calle!- Les grito Youma, viéndolos irse a pelear. -Ellos entretendrán a los Peleadores. Mientras tanto, yo hare algo para que esa bolsa de carne salga, es tiempo de que nos veamos- dijo Youma con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo se, mas corto de lo normal, pero para el próximo capitulo será mas largo, tal vez 5000 o 6000 palabras.**

 **Quien pueda adivinar lo que pasara en los próximos 5 capítulos le permitiré que me de una idea por PM para la historia y mientras no sea exagerada lo involucrare. Al menos debe de acertar 3.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _De a poco, pero todavía no._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Así es y sabe bien lo que hace. Si sabes no digas nada, tal vez tengas razón o tal vez no._

 **XtraXP:** _¿Como supiste lo de las evoluciones? ¡Me hackearon! PD: Bienvenidos a los comentarios._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Seria interesante, pero no creo que pase... ¿o tal vez si?_

 **honter11:** _Bienvenido a los comentarios, espero verte seguido. No te me apresures, todo debe estar bien puesto o la historia no ira tan bien como quiero, pero habrán esas escenas pronto._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	26. Rostro Descubierto

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **26: Rostro Descubierto**

La batalla en el segundo escudo era feroz, no había otra forma de decirlo. Los Bakugan Corruptos eran mucho mas fuertes que los Bakugan Gundalianos ordinarios, los soldados Neathianos los atacaban pero apenas les hacían daño y por cada ataque que los Neathianos lanzaban, dos de sus Bakuganes eran derrotados.

Relena y Fabia están apoyando al ejercito contra los Bakugan Corruptos, pero incluso ellas tienen problemas.

-¡Poder activado: **Espejismo de Puños**!- Aranaut brillo de color amarrillo y a una gran velocidad golpeo a un par de Bakugan Pyrus, devolviéndolos a su forma esfera.

-Listo princesa- dijo Aranaut, pero en ese momento un Bakugan con forma de serpiente lo atrapo con su cola.

-¡Aranaut!- Exclamo Fabia preocupada.

-Descuida princesa. ¡Poder activado: **Robaalmas**!- Activo Relena, Hammer tomo a la serpiente de fuego, empezando a absorber su poder hasta que lo absorbió por completo, haciéndolo volver a su forma esfera.

-Gracias, Hammer- agradeció Aranaut.

-Ten mas cuidado para la próxima- dijo Hammer.

Cerca del escudo, Contestir estaba frente a la barrera, mientras Zenet pensaba en como pasar, pero un sonido proviniendo del cielo alerto a ambos.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Sueiter Gekku**!- Hawktor disparo una ráfaga de fuego contra Contestir, quien se cubría de brazos, resistiendo el ataque.

-¡Zenet, algo de ayuda!- Pidió el Bakugan Haos.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera de Luz**!- Contestir levanto sus brazos y una pantalla amarrilla lo protegió de los disparos del armamento.

-Haz que nos sigan, debemos alejarlos del escudo- dijo Shun a Hawktor.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hawktor, empezando a volar en circulos arriba de Contestir.

-¡Síguelos, Contestir!- Dijo Zenet, comenzando a crear su armamento.

En otra parte, Drago acabada de derrotar a un grupo de Bakugan Corruptos. Debian de reconocer que estos Bakugan eran mas fuertes de lo esperado. En eso, Dan vio a alguien que conocía.

-Drago, mira, es Ren- señalo con el dedo adonde Ren y Linehalt estaban volando.

-Hay que ir tras ellos- dijo Drago, pero unas aves de fuego se interpusieron en su camino. -¡Muévanse!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Luz** **Barnum**!- Leonidas lanzo una esfera de energía amarilla con relámpagos a algunos Bakugan Corruptos, generando una explosión que los derroto.

-Estos Bakugan no me agradan, no están pensando, pelean como bestias... me recuerdan a mi- dijo Leonidas.

-Tu no eres igual que ellos, Leo, tu peleas con pasión y corazón ¿no? Además, peleas por otros, no como esas cosas- dijo Camilo a su compañero.

-Medio cursi te salió el discurso y no fue tan bueno, pero al menos si sirvió para subirme la moral- rio el Bakugan Haos.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, Linehalt estaba escondido entre unas rocas, equipado con su armamento y apuntando a Leonidas por atrás.

-¿Puedes disparar?- Pregunto Ren en el hombro de su Bakugan.

-Tu solo dilo- dijo Linehalt.

-Bien. ¡Poder activado: **Boomix** **Cerrado**!-

Linehalt disparo una bala de energía. Leonidas escucho el disparo, pero el ataque aun así lo golpeo, cayendo en picada.

-¡Leo, reacciona!- Grito Camilo, sujetándose fuerte del hombro del Bakugan.

Leonidas, con esfuerzo movió su cuerpo, cayendo de espaldas cerca del borde de un acantilado.

-¿Estas bien, compañero?- Pregunto Leonidas a Camilo.

-Si, eso me recordó a una montaña rusa- dijo Camilo, sujetando la cabeza que le retumbaba. -¡Mira!- Señalo a Linehalt que se acercaba, apuntándolos con su armamento.

-Lo soportaron- dijo Ren observándolos.

-No correrán la misma suerte- dijo Linehalt, lanzando un segundo disparo.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Eléctrica**!- Leonidas cerro sus alas que se rodearon de chispas. abriéndolas de golpe y generando un muro electroestático.

El disparo golpeo el muro, ocasionando una cortina de humo, cuando el humo se disipo, Leonidas ya no estaba en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?- Se pregunto Linehalt, llegando al suelo.

Por toda respuesta, Leonidas se elevo a su altura, se había dejado caer un poco por el acantilado, quedando suspendido un momento en el aire.

-¡Poder activado: **Relámpago** **Cruzado**!-.

-¡Esto es por atacarme por la espalda!- Un relámpago en forma de X se formo desde sus alas, lanzándolas directo a Linehalt, que recibo de lleno el golpe y fue lanzado hacia un muro de roca y su armamento se alejara.

-Maldición...- mascullo Ren por el inesperado contraataque.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente...- dijo Camilo mientras el y Leonidas se acercaban a Linehalt y Ren, guardando cierta distancia. -Soy Camilo, gracias por ayudar en el desarrollo del interespacio- agradeció.

-¿Crees que este es momento para eso? Si que eres ingenuo- dijo Ren. -¡Poder activado: **Fibra Voltaje**!-.

Linehalt lanzo sus relámpagos, haciendo que Leonidas los esquivara y le diera el tiempo al Bakugan Darkus para levantarse.

-¡Poder activado: **Rompehielos**!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Linehalt levanto los brazos y nubes de tormenta se formaron arriba de Leonidas, Linehalt bajo los brazos y fragmentos de hielo de gran tamaño empezaron a caer encima del Bakugan Haos.

-¡Poder activado: **Ola de Partículas**!- Leonidas concentro energía en sus 4 alas, liberando la energía como partículas que golpearon los fragmentos de hielo, destruyéndolos.

* * *

 **(En el castillo de Gundalia)**

Apocolyps veía los combates en Neathia por sus pantallas gracias a pequeños drones que enviaba a los combates, así sabría cuando y como castigar a sus subordinados por fallarles y por cualquier intento de traición, aunque lo ultimo era poco probable.

Ahora veía el combate de Ren y Camilo, observando atentamente a Leonidas. Ese Bakugan se le hacia interesante, ya que era diferente a los demás por nacer en la Dimensión de la Perdición, y que fuera un Bakugan Haos le daba un toque de humor a su existencia.

-¿Porque le parece interesante ese Bakugan, mi Lord?- Pregunto Dark Emperor en su hombro.

-Por que no todos los días se ve a un Bakugan que nació como el, es un fenómeno muy extraño, pero también divertido- respondió Apocolyps. -No se si te has dado cuenta, pero Leonidas tiene una gran oscuridad en su interior, una mas grande que a la que les doy a los Bakugan Corruptos... tal vez podamos usarlo-.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Presión Espiral**!- Activo Marucho y Aquimos disparo dos ráfagas de agua desde los cañones de sus cinturones, derrotando a unos pocos Bakugan Corruptos.

-Estos chicos si que son duros- dijo Aquimos al ver que mas Bakugan Corruptos se acercaban.

-¡No hay que rendirnos, Goredem!- Dijo Jake. -¡Poder activado: **Flecha Aplastante**!- Un laser salió del pecho de Goredem, golpeando a un Bakugan Corrupto, derrotándolo.

-Creo que necesitaremos mas, Jake- dijo Goredem, antes de ser golpeado por una espada de un Bakugan Darkus.

-¡Goredem!-.

Shun luchaba desde el aire. Ya había derrotado a Zenet, quien volvió a la nave humillada y preocupada de lo que le podría suceder al fallar.

Shun veía preocupado la batalla, los Gundalianos empezaban a ganarle terreno, a este paso, llegarían al segundo escudo.

-¡Cuidado, Shun!- Advirtió Hawktor, moviéndose para esquivar una bola de energía oscura.

-Bien echo Hawktor- elogio Shun, viendo hacia abajo a un grupo de Bakugan Corruptos Darkus apuntándolo. -¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Volador, Tiro de** **Combate**!-.

-¡Aquí viene Hawktor Ventus!- Dijo Hawktor, empezando a girar a alta velocidad, volviéndose un tornado verde que derribo a los Bakugan Darkus.

En todas partes del campo, las fuerzas Neathianas se han visto superadas, tanto que empezaron a retroceder, Hammer y Onix están defendiendo a los soldados que sus Bakugan ya perdieron y se retiran.

-Cuando nos dijeron que estas cosas eran fuertes, no pensé que tanto- dijo Onix.

-Pero no tienen corazón, solo pelean por instinto. Unos Bakugan de imitación no nos derrotaran- dijo Hammer.

-¡Vete!- Dijo Snow a un soldado Neathiano que ayudo a levantar, viendo como este corría. -¿Como esta por tu lado, Relena?- Le grito a la niña que estaba mas alejada de el.

-¡Despejado!- Contesto Relena, pero en ese momento una explosión los ensordeció.

Ambos vieron a unos Bakugan Corruptos con forma de dragones y demonios se acercaban a ellos.

-Hora de trabajar- dijo Snow, estirándose los guantes. -¡Poder activado: **Piedra** **Afilada**!-.

-¡Aléjense de este planeta, sabandijas!- Onix golpeo su hacha en el suelo, creando montículos de roca que golpearon a algunos Bakugan Corruptos, pero no los devolvieron a sus formas esferas, mientras que los otros los esquivaron.

-Son mas listos de lo que parecen- dijo Relena, agudizando la mirada. -¡Poder activado: **Gran** **Impacto**!-.

Hammer golpeo a donde estaban algunos Bakugan Corruptos con la apariencia de demonios, logrando que la mayoría volviera a sus formas esfera, pero unos pocos no.

-Son resistentes- dijo Hammer, sintiendo una explosión detrás suyo.

Ambos peleadores vieron que los Bakugan Corruptos comenzaron a concentrarse en atacar a Hammer, que por su gran tamaño recibía todos los ataques.

-¡Ya voy a ayudarte, Hammer!- Grito Onix, pero fue derribado por dos Bakugan con forma dragón, quedando debajo de sus garras.

-¡Onix! ¡Suéltenlo!- Exclamo Snow.

-¡Relena, ayúdame!- Exclamaba Hammer, comenzando a estar debilitado.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Espejo**!- El escudo de Hammer empezó a defenderlo de los ataques, al mismo tiempo que absorbía la energía que dejaban.

Después de unos instantes, los ataques de los Bakugan Corruptos se detuvieron, momento que el Bakugan Darkus aprovecho para lanzar el contraataque. -¡Tomen esto!- Lanzo un golpe al aire, volviéndose un rayo de energía que derroto a todos los Bakugan que lo atacaban.

-Así se hace- dijo Relena con una sonrisa.

-Es nuestro turno- dijo Snow. -¡Poder activado: **Defensor Gaia**!-.

-¡Quítense de encima!- Onix golpeo con su puño el suelo debajo de el y un muro de tierra y roca se levanto encima de el, levantándolo y alejando a los Bakugan Corruptos que estaban arriba suyo.

-Es hora de acabarlos- comento el rubio. -¡Poder activado: **Hacha Vikinga**!-.

-¡Tomen esto lagartijas!-.

Onix tomo su hacha con ambas manos, girando en círculos y lanzándola con mas potencia a ambos Bakugan dragón, creando una explosión por el impacto que los devolvió a su forma esfera mientras que el hacha volvía a manos de Onix.

-Eso estuvo intenso- dijo Snow acercándose a Relena.

-Así son las guerras, pero este es uno de los asaltos mas difíciles que he soportado- comento Relena.

Pensando que podrían respirar un poco, se permitieron bajar la guardia unos instantes, algo que aprovecho el ser que los estaba viendo en las sombras.

-Se ven cansado, jóvenes- dijo una voz que resonó en el lugar, alertando a todos, hasta que...

-¡ONIX!- Exclamo Snow sorprendido y espantado al ver que su compañero Bakugan fue atravesado por un brazo que era mas un sable.

Onix volvió a su forma esfera, permitiendo a los demás ver al atacante, y a quien era su compañero y estaba en su hombro.

-Nos volvemos a ver, pequeña Relena- dijo Youma desde el hombro de Zashura.

-¡Ese es el sujeto que persigue a Claire!- Dijo Snow al reconocer a Youma.

-El mismo y único, pero esta vez no vengo por esa chiquilla, ahora, vengo a eliminar un obstáculo para mis planes- dijo Youma con misterio.

-Relena, hay que tener cuidado- dijo Snow, al no recibir respuesta, giro la cabeza para ver a la chica. -¿Relena?- Pregunto extrañado.

Relena estaba sin habla y temblando de miedo mientras veía a Youma. Esa sonrisa, ese rostro, imágenes invadieron su mente; un lugar oscuro, un niño mas grande que ella sonriéndole, para posterior ver como esa imagen se alejaba de ella, una persecución, y por ultimo, ella mucho mas joven y herida, viendo con el mismo temor de ahora a un hombre de traje que se le escondía su mirada, pero tenia una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡NOOOO!- Grito desesperadamente, abrazándose a si misma mientras temblaba aun mas y caída de rodillas.

El grito se escucho en diferentes partes del campo, entre ellos, donde estaban Fabia y Serah.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto Fabia.

-Esa fue la voz de Relena, estoy segura- dijo Serah. -¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!- Exclamo preocupada, Fabia asintió.

-¡Son demasiados!- Exclamo Aranaut retrocediendo junto a Lirian, quien tenia equipada su armamento, tiendo en frente algunos Bakugan Corruptos.

-Aranaut, tu y la princesa vayan a donde esta Relena, Serah y yo nos encargaremos de estos- dijo Lirian.

-Son demasiados- resalto Fabia preocupada.

-No te preocupes amiga, estaremos bien, somos rudas- dijo Serah con una sonrisa.

Fabia estaba en debacle, no quería abandonar a su amiga ante estos Bakugan desconocidos para ellos pero muy poderosos, pero el grito de Relena le preocupaba mucho, vio a Aranaut, quien estaba en silencio y esperaba pacientemente la decisión de su compañera, sin dejar de mirar a los Bakugan enemigos.

-De acuerdo, pero cuídate mucho- dijo Fabia tomando una decisión, siendo tomada por Aranaut y saliendo del lugar.

Al ver a Aranaut irse, los Bakugan Corruptos parecieron tomar confianza y se lanzaron de inmediato al ataque contra Lirian.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto Lirian a Serah.

-Por supuesto- confirmo. -¡Carta portal abierta: **Marea** **Alta**!-.

La carta portal brillo y el campo se lleno de agua que arrastro a los Bakugan no voladores, empujándolos hacia unas rocas.

-Armamento nivel 2 activado- dijo Serah. -Poder de armamento activado: **Cañón de Mar Turbio, Híper**!-.

Lirian junto ambos brazos en el centro delante suyo, disparando dos ráfagas de agua de sus cañones que se combinaron y se volvieron uno solo y mas grande, golpeando a los Bakugan Corruptos.

* * *

 **(Con Relena y Snow)**

Hammer cayo pesadamente al suelo, cerca del borde del segundo escudo, Zashura le estaba dando una paliza, pero no lo derrotaría de inmediato, no hasta que su amo se lo diga.

-Hammer lo están apaleando- dijo con frustración Snow. -Onix, ¿no crees poder ayudarlo ahora?- Le pregunto a su compañero que estaba en su mano.

-No... ese maldito me golpeo demasiado fuerte... creo que necesitare revisión medica al volver al castillo...- dijo Onix, por su tono estaba bastante mal.

Youma se acerco a paso lento adonde esta Relena, disfrutando del temor que la niña estaba sintiendo por su sola presencia.

-¡Oye tu!- Llamo la atención Snow, corriendo hasta Youma con el puño levantado para darle un golpe.

Pero sorpresivamente, Youma le dio una patada en el estomago al rubio que lo hizo escupir aire, cayendo sentado al suelo.

-No interrumpas niño- le dijo Youma.

-Vete al diablo... no dejare que te acerques a mi amiga...- dijo Snow, aun con el aire perdido.

-¿Seguirás pensando igual al ver quien es en realidad tu amiga?- Pregunto divertido Youma.

-¿De que hablas?-.

Sin responder, Youma se acerco mas a Relena, quien empezó a retroceder aun de rodillas hacia atrás espantada.

-¡No dejare... que te acerques a ella... monstruo...!- Exclamo Hammer, levantándose un poco.

-Tu estorbas, Zashura- ordeno a su Bakugan, y en un instante el Bakugan de dos atributos salto al cielo, cayendo en picada hacia Hammer, golpeándolo con la punta de su brazo.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ahogar un suspiro en Hammer, quebrando parte del suelo debajo de el, volviendo a su forma esfera, cayendo cerca de Relena.

-Ha-Hammer...- dijo aun asustada la chica, recogiendo rápido a su compañero y aferrándose a el en su pecho.

-Bueno, pequeña Relena, ¿por que no le muestras a tus amigos como te ves realmente?- Pregunto Youma juguetonamente, tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de la chica.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Relena brillo por completo, segando unos momentos a Snow, quien se cubrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Aranaut y Fabia llegaban.

-¡Relena!- Grito la princesa preocupada, bajándose de su Bakugan.

Cuando el brillo que cubría a Relena se fue, Snow y Fabia, al igual que sus Bakugan quedaron mudos al mirar a Relena.

-¿Les comió la lengua el gato? ¿O están sorprendidos que todo este tiempo su amiga en realidad sea uno de sus enemigos?- Pregunto Youma, divertido por las expresiones de ambos peleadores.

La apariencia de Relena ya no parecía la de un humano, tampoco era Neathiana, si no la de una Gundaliana, mostrando que en realidad, todo este tiempo era una Gundaliana. Además, su apariencia se parecía mucho a la apariencia de cierto Gundaliano que los peleadores conocían bien.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Onix incrédulo.

-N-No me miren, por favor- dijo Relena avergonzada y temerosa, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-¿Relena?- Fabia la llamo, confundida y con una mirada perdida, no sabiendo como sentirse.

Un torrente espiral de fuego se dirigió hacia Youma, quien lo esquivo de un salto, volviendo a atraer la atención de los presentes.

-¡Ya detente, Youma!- Grito el Sabio Alfredo con furia palpable en su rostro.

-¡Sabio Alfredo! ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido Aranaut.

-Cuando vi a los Bakugan Caos tuve un mal presentimiento y vine a ver- respondió. -Esto es lo mas detestable que has echo, desgraciado- dijo con odio, mirando a Youma.

-Hasta que sales vejestorio, pensé que tendría que intentar atacar el segundo escudo para que vengas- dijo Youma, como si ya lo estuviera esperando.

Alfredo se acerco adonde estaba Relena, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la niña, quien la miro de reojo.

-Abuelo...- llamo Relena a Alfredo por el apodo que usaba con el cuando estaban solos.

-Lamento tanto que esto haya pasado, mi pequeña, pero ahora no te preocupes, que yo me encargare- le dijo dulcemente, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Dice que va a pelear?- Pregunto Snow sorprendido.

-Sabio Alfredo, ¿usted sabia de esto?- Pregunto Fabia con ira contenida.

-¡Silencio!- Dijo en voz alta el anciano, sorprendiendo a la princesa. -Fabia, quédate atrás y no hagas nada- ordeno, dando unos pasos adelante.

Zashura quedo atrás de su amo, listo para un combate.

-¿Empezamos, vejestorio?- Pregunto Youma.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, tremenda revelación ¿verdad? Ya algunas cosas van a pasar a partir de ahora y en el próximo capitulo sabremos que esta pasando en Vestal.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Quise poner un momento de esta pareja y se me ocurrió este, XD._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Es verdad ese dato, pero ya veremos si pasa o no._

 **honter11:** _Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y de momentos de pareja habrá mas adelante, no voy a apurar nada. Y no creo que suba un fic de Atem y Anzu, soy mas del YugixAnzu y la pareja de Naruto e Ino también me gusta._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Pues son tan fuertes que ponen en aprietos al ejercito Neathiano, y el armamento de Leonidas se vera mas adelante._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	27. El Fuego Antiguo

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **27: El Fuego Antiguo**

El bastón del Sabio Alfredo se envolvió en sus propias llamas, volviéndose una esfera Bakugan de color rojo que descendió a la palma del hombre mayor.

-Ya estamos listo- aviso Alfredo. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Pyro Pyrus!-.

Un torbellino de fuego enorme salió de la esfera Bakugan, el torbellino pareció moverse y golpeo a Zashura, quien por instinto se protegió con los brazos, retrocediendo por el impacto.

Cuando el torbellino se apago, se vio la figura de un gran dragón de color rojo, ojos verdes y piel escamosa escarlata, tenia dos brazos y garras como manos y otras dos en la espalda que se inclinaban adelante, no tenia piernas, su cuerpo terminaba en con una larga cola que parecía la de un escorpión y la punta terminaba con un fuego saliendo de la cola.

El dragón lanzo un poderoso rugido que deshizo unas rocas cerca suyo y se escucho por todo el campo de batalla.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad es Pyro?- Pregunto incrédulo Onix.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Snow.

-Todo Bakugan de Neathia a escuchado la leyenda de Pyro el primero. Se dice que fue el primer Bakugan en nacer en Neathia, y que fue el primero en aprender a luchar. Su poder era tan alto que se dice que una vez enloqueció y sus llamas casi queman la mitad del planeta- revelo. -Según las leyendas, muchos Neathiano, y también Gundalianos, intentaron ser compañeros de Pyro, pero todos terminaron muriendo por sus llamas, y de repente, un día dejo de verse sin explicación. Nunca imagine que el Sabio Alfredo había logrado volverse el compañero de una leyenda-.

* * *

 **(En el castillo de Neathia)**

-¿Qué es ese dragón?- Pregunto asombrada Ashoka.

En la sala del trono, estaban Claire, Ashoka y sus amigos viendo en la pantalla holográfica la aparición de Pyro. Como ninguno tiene Bakugan solo serian un estorbo y Helik estaba trabajando en otro Bakugan mecánico, pero iba a paso lento.

-Es Pyro. Significa que el Sabio Alfredo fue a la batalla- dijo Serena.

-¿Como que fue a la batalla?- Pregunto alarmada Claire.

-Lo que quise decir, esto es preocupante- dijo Serena.

-Debemos ir a traerlo de vuelta, con su edad no creo que pueda pelear- dijo Ashoka, y Claire le asintió.

-No me refiero eso- dijo Serena, atrayendo la atención. -Pyro es un Bakugan muy poderoso, de echo, es el mas poderoso de Neathia y probablemente el único que pueda vencer a Dharak- revelo, asombrando a los guardias y a los demás. -Lo alarmante es que tiene una singularidad que afecta a Alfredo-.

-¿Que singularidad?- Pregunto Jonh con todo calmado.

-Pyro es un Bakugan demasiado poderoso, pero su poder también afecta a su peleador, dándole una gran presión en su cuerpo hasta el punto que empiece a arder. Es por eso que el no se alió con nadie. No se como, pero el Sabio Alfredo fue el único que pudo soportar su poder en la época de mi bisabuela cuando era una princesa, pero con su estado actual no podría durar un combate entero. Por eso el decidió que solo pelearía si los Gundalianos invadían Neathia- explico.

-Supongo que el anciano es mas duro de lo que pensamos- dijo Helik.

-Pero no se que pudo haber causado que peleara... a menos... ¡quiero que acerquen la imagen a Alfredo y a su alrededor!- Ordeno y los guardias que mantenían la imagen hicieron caso.

Todos en la sala vieron la imagen achicarse hasta donde esta Alfredo, también notaron que detrás estaba una figura que ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, evitándole ver el rostro, pero todos reconocieron los rasgos de su cuerpo.

-¿Ese es un Gundaliano?- Pregunto Jonh.

-¿Por que el señor Alfredo protegería a un enemigo?- Pregunto Claire confundida.

Fue Serena la única que sabia de la razón, ese Gundaliano era Relena, no sabia porque mostraba su forma, algo debió de pasar y esa tuvo que ser la razón por la que Alfredo entro en combate.

 _-Cuídese mucho, Sabio Alfredo-_ rogo Serena, fuera de política y ética, Alfredo era familia para ella y Fabia.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla, momentos antes)**

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Luz**!- El cuerpo de Leonidas brillo de un amarillo intenso, lanzándose a golpear a Linehalt.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? ¡Poder activado: **Jabalina Oscura**!- Linehalt creo desde sus manos una jabalina negra, también lanzándose hacia Leonidas.

Linehalt ataco horizontalmente a Leonidas con su jabalina, pero este lo bloqueo tomando la parte final del mango del arma, golpeando a Linehalt con su cola, pero el Bakugan Darkus movió la parte inferior del arma para bloquear el ataque. Ambos Bakugan retrocedieron después del intercambio.

-¡Hora de sacar el poder pesado!- Declaro Camilo. -¡Poder activado: **Lumino Explosivo**!-.

-¡Me gusta este ataque!- Dijo Leonidas, reuniendo una cantidad de energía eléctrica en su boca, disparándola contra Linehalt.

-¡No nos vencerás!- Dijo Ren. -¡Poder activado: **Rompedor Razen**!-.

-¡Toma esto, Leonidas!- Linehalt disparo sus relámpagos oscuros en respuesta del ataque, chocando ambos poderes.

-¡Vamos, Linehalt, solo resiste!- Dijo Ren.

Camilo y Leonidas hacían su mayor esfuerzo para ganar en el choque de ataque. Ambas fuerzas de atributos opuestos, Haos y Darkus, chocaban con todo su poder.

Unos segundos mas de choque duraron, cuando finalmente, el ataque de Leonidas supero finalmente al de Linehalt, golpeando al Bakugan Darkus, quien salió volando hasta chocar con una pared de roca alado de Ren.

-¡Linehalt, no!- Exclamo Ren.

-No me dolió- contesto Linehalt, levantándose, pero deteniéndose para arrodillarse cuando chispas de estática rodeador un momento su cuerpo, paralizándolo.

Leonidas descendió al suelo, delante de Camilo con la guardia alta.

-¡Ren!- Llamo Camilo al Gundaliano. -¿Por que haces todo esto?- Pregunto.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Ren.

-¿Porque peleas por alguien como Apocolyps?- Reitero Camilo la pregunta.

-¿Eh?- Ren se extraño por la pregunta. -No necesito explicártelo, pero ya que insistes, si quieres saberlo: yo no peleo por Apocolyps, peleo por el emperador Barodius porque me dio la libertad y le debo todo por eso-.

-¿Te dio la libertad? ¿Acaso eras un prisionero antes?-.

-Durante mucho tiempo, Linehalt y yo estuvimos atrapados en un abismo, donde la luz nunca llegaba, en ese entonces tenia a alguien a quien quería, pero pronto ella también se fue, dejándome solo. Fue el emperador quien nos libero a Linehalt y a mi y nos permitió ver la luz del sol- explico Ren, contando su historia. -Aunque ahora sea Apocolyps el emperador, el señor Youma me prometió que el trato que Barodius me hizo sigue en pie, si lo obedezco, seré para siempre libre y no volveremos a esa oscuridad nunca mas-.

-Pues para alguien que supuestamente es libre, pareces un ave en una jaula- declaro Camilo.

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa al peliplateado, pero Camilo no se detuvo, prosiguió.

-Tal vez no te conocí cuando te infiltraste, pero vi los videos de trabajo y hable con Dan y Marucho. Al ver y escuchar todo eso, a mi me pareció que realmente disfrutabas estar con ellos, además, vi los datos del interespacio cuando me involucre en todo esto por primera vez. Alguien que solo estaba allí como infiltrado no se habría esforzado tanto para crear el interespacio, tu realmente disfrutaste el tiempo con ellos- revelo cada palabra con una sonrisa.

Ren apretó sus dientes y sacudió su cabeza, negándose a admitir que lo que le decían era cierto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu no entiendes nada ni me conoces!-.

-Entonces explícame- pidió Camilo. -Aunque solo hayan sido grabaciones, pude notar la felicidad en cada momento de esos videos, si Dan estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo. Puede que los peleadores no fueran los únicos a los que engañaste, tal vez te engañes a ti mismo-.

Ren abrió aun mas los ojos ante eso dicho, quedándose sin palabras.

-Además, ¿en realidad piensas que estar con ese sujeto de mascara serás libre?- Cuestiono Camilo, refiriéndose a Apocolyps. -El quiere conquistar todo el Universo, incluso le dijo descaradamente a la reina Serena que debían someterse a el. No hay que ser muy listo para ver que ese sujeto lo que quiere es aplastar la libertad de todos-.

Ren estaba con la mirada al suelo tras escuchar todo eso, sus dudas volvieron aun mas ante todo lo dicho. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento es apretar sus puños y enfurecer.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi! ¡Yo soy un Gundaliano, peleo por mi planeta! ¿Oíste bien? ¡Un Gundaliano!- Afirmo con desesperación.

-¡Y un peleador!- Respondió Camilo con firmeza. -¡Los peleadores te aceptaron como uno de ellos al igual que a mi en su momento y confiaron en ti! ¡Aun en guerra, Dan y Marucho desean que vuelvas con nosotros!- Declaro con seguridad.

Ren estaba sin habla, mas que antes, mientras recordaba cuando les había mentido sobre la guerra.

 _-Eres uno de nosotros, Ren. Los peleadores no solo somos un equipo, somos una familia-_ recordó las palabras que Marucho le dijo en ese momento, a pesar de que era el quien estaba mintiendo, no había ninguna mentira o duda en esas palabras y eso fue lo que mas le impresiono de los peleadores.

Pero su línea de pensamientos no pudo continuar, ya que todos los presentes escucharon un poderoso rugido proviniendo en los limites del segundo escudo.

-¿Y eso que fue?- Pregunto Camilo.

-¡Mira, un Bakugan!- Señalo Leonidas, apuntando a la figura de Pyro que se ve a lo lejos.

-¿De quien es?-.

* * *

 **(Con Alfredo y Youma)**

-¡Poder activado: **Llamarada Antigua**!-.

Pyro abrió la boca, lanzando una llamarada a una gran velocidad, Zashura se protegió de nuevo con sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar retrocedes unos centímetros.

-¡Poder activado: **Sable Oscuro**!- Los brazos de Zashura se cubrieron de energía oscura, cortando en X el fuego y lanzándose a alta velocidad hacia Pyro.

-¡Poder activado: **Espejismo de Desierto**!- El ataque de Zashura atravesó a Pyro, pero este se desvaneció como fantasma, y de pronto, proyecciones de el rodearon a Zashura.

-Truco de ilusión ¿eh? ¡Poder activado: **Disparo de Cenizas**!- Los ojos de Zashura brillaron un momento y una explosión cubrió a la proyección de Pyro delante suyo, haciéndola desvanecer.

Zashura repitió el mismo proceso con las proyecciones que lo rodeaban, desvaneciéndolas uno por uno, hasta que solo quedo el original, que era el que estaba detrás de el, ahora delante suyo.

-¡Poder activado: **Anillos del Shinigami**!- Dos anillos de energía de color amarrillo se crearon, uno en cada hombro, lanzándose como bala hacia Pyro.

El Bakugan Pyrus ni siquiera se movió, simplemente desvió esos anillos con un movimiento de su cola, impresionando a Youma.

-Nada mal, supongo que se tiene ganado lo de legendario, pero parece que tu no te ves bien, vejestorio- dijo Youma.

Y tal como decía, Alfredo ya comenzaba a sudar y respirar con dificultad por la presión que le ejercía pelear con Pyro, pero aunque ya no rebosaba de juventud, aun tenia su espíritu de luchador, y no podía perdonar a este monstruo por lo que le hizo a Relena.

-Este vejestorio aun puede luchar- respondió Alfredo. -¡Poder activado: **Laser Citrum**!-.

Pyro lanzo otra llamarada, pero esta era mas concentrada que parecía un laser. Zashura esquivo el ataque, pero el ataque se movió en zic-zac, persiguiendo al Bakugan de dos elementos.

-Un ataque que persigue al enemigo ¿eh? Bastante bueno- elogio Youma. -¡Poder activado: **Barrera de Abismo**!-.

Zashura se detuvo y se cruzo de brazos, fue cuando una barrera de color negro trasparente apareció, protegiéndolo del ataque laser durante unos momentos.

Cuando el ataque se detuvo, Zashura separo sus brazos, quitando el escudo, pero Pyro ya no estaba en donde lo había visto y empezó a buscarlo.

-¡Detrás de ti, inútil!- Grito Youma a su Bakugan, viendo a Pyro detrás de Zashura.

-¡Poder activado: **Aliento del Primer Dragón**!- Pyro lanzo una poderosa llamarada que tomo la forma de un dragón chino.

- _¡Es demasiado rápido!-_ Pensó sorprendido Youma al ver la rapidez y magnitud de ese ataque.

El dragón echo de fuego abrió la boca, atrapando a Zashura, explotando al cerrar la boca. La explosión fue vista por todo el lugar y Snow, Fabia y Relena que estaban mas cerca fueron empujados hacia atrás por el potente ataque, aunque a Fabia la atrapo Aranaut y Relena estaba detrás de Alfredo, por lo que Snow fue el único que giro en el suelo.

Al terminar el ataque, parte de la zona estaba destruida con un poco de llamas, Zashura estaba en su modo esfera, emanando un poco de vapor.

Alfredo respiraba cansado, una rodilla tocando el suelo mientras que la otra seguía en el aire, donde su mano estaba apoyada y respiraba pesadamente.

-Es suficiente, Alfredo- hablo por primera vez Pyro, su voz era un tono grave y viejo.

Pyro volvió a su forma esfera, acercándose hasta su peleador, rodeándose de un torbellino de fuego, convirtiéndose en un báculo nuevamente.

-En verdad se tiene ganado su reputación como Bakugan legendario. Es mucho mas fuerte que Nurzak, tendría que ponerme serio si sigo peleando- comento Youma, recogiendo a su Bakugan.

-¡Señor Youma!- Se escucho un grito desde los cielos, todos vieron arriba, viendo a Linehalt descender al suelo, y de su hombro bajaba Ren.

-Ren- dijo cansado Alfredo, captando la atención de Relena.

-Ren, que bien que estés aquí, por favor hazme un favor y que Linehalt elimine a estos inútiles- pidió Youma, señalando a Alfredo y el resto.

-Eso solo si te lo permito- dijo Aranaut, quedando al frente del resto.

-¡Y nosotros!- Otro grito vino del cielo, esta vez fueron Camilo y Leonidas, llegando al lado de Aranaut.

Linehalt veía a sus dos oponentes listo para pelear, sabia que si se enfrentaba a ambos no ganaría, pero confiaba que Ren tendría un plan para salir de esta. Pero algo llamo su atención en el suelo.

- _¡No puede ser...!-_ Exclamo en su mente al ver a Relena, reconociéndola.

Ren miraba a Camilo y al Sabio Alfredo, pero pronto su mirada se fijo en algo que parecía moverse, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al ver a una Gundaliana en el bando Neathiano.

Un sentimiento broto dentro de el al ver a esa Gundaliana, por alguna razón, se le hacia familiar y no podía quitarle la mirada.

Youma noto el actuar de Ren, por lo que decidió intervenir rápido. -¡Todas las tropas, retírense! ¡Terminamos por hoy!- Ordeno.

Todos los Bakugan Corruptos que quedaban y se estaban acercando aun mas al escudo retrocedieron al recibir la orden, volviendo a sus formas esferas y volando hasta la nave de Youma.

-Nos vamos, Ren- dijo Youma, tomando al joven del brazo.

-¡Espera!- Grito Relena extendiendo el brazo, pero fue en vano, Ren y Youma fueron teletransportados devuelta a la nave del segundo.

Todos vieron como la nave enemiga se retiraba del espacio Neathiano, los soldados empezaron a gritar y festejar a lo que consideraban una victoria.

Cuando se fueron, Fabia miro a Relena con confusión y furia, para posterior mira a Alfredo.

-¿Que es lo que significa esto?- Pregunto duramente.

-Volvamos al castillo, tengo mucho que explicarles- dijo el Sabio, levantándose con ayuda de su bastón.

* * *

 **(En Vestal)**

Caos... eso era lo que vivían la gente ahora. Las ciudades estaban siendo destruidas por los Bakugan Corruptos, las fuerzas del planeta intentaban repelerlas, pero aun con su avanzada tecnología eran vencidos fácilmente.

-¡Poder activado: **Cañón del Olvido**!

Helios disparo una llamarada desde su boca hacia un Bakugan Corrupto, pero el ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

-Son muy resistentes- gruño Helios, antes de ser sujetado por dos Bakugan Corruptos con forma de demonios desde los brazos.

El Bakugan que el ataco, que era un Bakugan Haos con apariencia de un hada de cuentos, parecía tierna, pero al momento de atacar, su rostro cambio a uno macabro, lanzando rayos desde sus dedos que golpeaban a Helios.

-¡Helios!- Exclamo Spectra.

-¡Poder activado: **Gran** **Roca**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Flecha de Luz**!-

Wilda y Nemus dispararon sus ataques a dos Bakugan Corruptos, haciéndolos caer de un edifico, pero no derrotándolos.

-¿Que son estas cosas?- Pregunto Nemus.

-No se que son, pero hay que seguir aplastándolas- dijo Wilda.

-Parecen que se divierten- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos Bakugan voltearon, viendo a Reaper cerca de ellos y a Afrodita sentada en su hombro.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto Wilda.

-El que viene por sus almas- respondió Reaper, golpeando a Wilda con su guadaña.

-¡Wilda!- Exclamo Nemus viendo a su amigo chocar con un edifico cercano, pero no vio venir el corte de Reaper, lanzando a el también a un edificio al otro lado.

-¡Nemus!- Grito Baron preocupado, el y Mira estaban en la cima de un edificio, ambos preocupados por sus compañeros.

-Pero que fácil es esta invasión- dijo Afrodita con retorcida diversión.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

-¡Poder activado: **Infierno** **Mortal**!-.

Krakis lanzo sus relámpagos hacia los edificios acuáticos, donde estaban Percival y Sirenoid protegiendo a la gente que ayudan a evacuar mediante los subterráneos de los edificios.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Integrado**!-.

En el brazo izquierdo de Percival se creo un escudo de tamaño completo, Percival se puso delante de Sirenoid y defendió a ambos de los rayos, pero estaba siendo un trabajo muy difícil.

-¡Resiste, Percival!- Animo Ace. -¿Cuantos faltan, Klaus?- Pregunto desesperado, sabia que a este paso no resistirían mucho.

-Ya casi todos se han ido, solo faltan algunos mas- dijo Klaus, tecleando una computadora para que los caminos subterráneos aguanten.

-Pero que patéticos se ven- se burlo Gill. -¡Poder activado: **Trio de Arpón**!-.

Las manos de Krakis se encerraron en el interior de sus brazos, disparando dos llamaradas a Percival, incinerando el escudo de Percival al tocarlo.

-Eso no se ve bien- opino Percival, viendo a Krakis lanzarle una segunda ronda de llamaradas.

-Nuestro turno Sirenoid- dijo Klaus. -¡Poder activado: **Escudo de Olas**!-.

-Como usted ordene, maestro Klaus-. Sirenoid toco unas cuerdas de su arpa, y una gran ola se levanto delante de ellos, deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Creen que eso será suficiente para detener a Krakis?- Pregunto Gill con burla.

Todos vieron con sorpresa como en la ola el agua se evaporaba en dos agujeros.

-No es posible- murmuro incrédulo Klaus.

El ataque de Krakis finalmente evaporo el agua, y las llamas golpearon a Percival y Sirenoid, mandándolos a estrellarse contra algunos edificios, provocando que los mismos cayeran encima de los Bakugan.

-¡Percival/Sirenoid!- Gritaron Ace y Klaus al mismo tiempo, viendo como las esferas de sus compañeros rodaban hasta ellos.

-Eso es todo, escoria- dijo Gill, acercándose con Krakis.

-¡Poder activado: **Tornado Etaqua**!- Se escucho activar un poder.

Todos vieron al cielo, y se encontraron a Daku, en el hombro de Hipólita, que su forma era parecida a la de el insecto Kabutomushi, pero la parte superior de su cuerpo era la de una mujer y sus alas eran las de una polilla.

Hipólita sacudió sus alas, generando un torbellino que golpeo a Krakis, quien empezó a elevarse del suelo.

-¡Nos esta sacando de aquí!- Exclamo Gill. -¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Poder activado: **Excavación Gaia**!-.

Krakis gruño y empezó a brillar, enterrando sus pies en el suelo y lanzando ondas de energía de color rojo que disiparon el torbellino, pero también causaron un pequeño temblor en el lugar.

-Ese tipo es muy pesado, deberías hacer dieta- dijo burlonamente Hipólita, volando en el aire alrededor de Krakis.

-Y tu eres muy impertinente- dijo una voz desconocida, y antes que reaccionaran, Lumagrow se lanzo hacia Hipólita, haciendo que comenzaran a caer.

-¡Un perro! ¡Suéltame, soy flaca pero no soy un hueso!- Exclamaba de manera algo dramática la Bakugan Ventus.

-¡Poder activado: **Golpe Rodante**!- Activo Daku, sujetándose para no caer.

Hipólita tomo a Lumagrow de las patas, empezando a girar mientras caía, volviéndose un tornado, que al estar a punto de tocar el suelo, soltó a Lumagrow y se recupero elevándose.

-Quédate hay y hazte el muerto- dijo Hipólita.

Lumagrow se levanto del agujero que quedo, sacudiéndose el polvo, sin daño aparente.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, Kazarina, puedo con estas molestias- gruño Gill ante la presencia de la mujer que mas detestaba.

-No estoy aquí porque me plazca, pero esa asquerosa Neathiana me ordeno que trajera a estos gusanos que tienen Bakugan, dice que quiere que vean en primera fila como su planeta cae- dijo Kazarina con odio al referirse a Afrodita, aunque la idea de la Neathiana era de su agrado, pero nunca lo diría.

-Por primera vez podemos coincidir que detestamos a esa chiquilla- dijo Gill.

Daku se bajo de Hipólita, llegando a sus amigos.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Si, por pura suerte- respondió Ace.

-Ya evacuamos a todas las personas posibles, pero los ataques de esos dos hicieron que los túneles colapsaran, por lo que ya no podemos escapar usándolos- informo Klaus.

-¿Quienes esos tipos de todos modos? Obviamente no son de Vestal, ¿creen que estén asociados con el que ataco a Gus?- Pregunto Ace.

-Eso no lo se, pero sugiero una retirada táctica- sugirió Klaus, y Ace y Daku aceptaron.

-¡Poder activado: **Neblina del Valle**!- Activo Daku.

-¡Lo lamento, chicos, pero ya nos retiramos!- Dijo divertida Hipólita, envolviéndose a ella y a los demás en un tornado.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Pregunto Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: **Cuchilla Fantasma**!-.

Lumagrow junto sus colas y lanzo descargas al tornado, pero al impactar, ni el Bakugan ni los Vestals estaban.

-¡Maldición! Escaparon- maldijo Kazarina.

-Si no te hubieras entrometido no habrían escapado, ya los tenia donde quería- dijo Gill molesto, subiendo al hombro de Krakis y avanzando por el lugar.

Kazarina chasqueo la lengua molesta, no solo ahora una asquerosa Neathiana la mandaba, si no que ahora tenia que soportar trabajar con un inepto como Gill.

* * *

 **(En el castillo de Gundalia)**

En el aula medica, el lugar estaba parcialmente destruido, y los guardias, Gundalianos como siervos de Apocolyps, estaban en el suelo sin vida, mientras una figura tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar.

-Es bueno verlo en forma, emperador- dijo Dharak, posándose en el hombro del individuo.

Barodius sonrió, caminando por los pasillos del lugar hacia cierto sitio... finalmente había despertado.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero que las batallas que se mostraron hayan sido de su agrado, el próximo capitulo se concentrara principalmente en la situación actual de Vestal, y la aparición de alguien que ya quería introducir, además de la explicación de Relena.**

 **Además, Barodius ya despertó, ¿Qué creen que hará? Dejen sus teorías y opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Al final si resulto ser bastante especial, además que el mismo Youma declaro que tendría ponerse serios si pelea._

 **Tenzalucard:** _Y solo empeorara._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Es cierto ese dato, pero no puede luchar como quisiera lamentablemente._

 **Lukamegumine:** _Ya el próximo capitulo se sabrá todo de ella, y ya viste que la situación actual en Vestal no es muy buena, y esos planes se verán mas adelante._

 **honter11:** _Tal vez si tengo las ganas e inspiración haga una historia de NaruIno, no sabia que te gustaba esa pareja de Digimon, ¡a mi igual! Veo gente de buenos gustos XD._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	28. Conquista

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **28: Conquista**

Gus estaba arriba de la nave de Spectra junto con un equipo de científicos y otros expertos que estaban en las computadoras de la nave, disparando láseres a las naves invasoras. A diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, la nave de Spectra si tiene armas de defensa, al igual que unas cuchillas en la parte frontal de la nave que se pueden activar, y que Spectra mejoro su arsenal.

Los daños que le hacia la nave Vestal a las otras naves era poco, a penas uno diferenciaba algunas abolladuras en algunas naves, mientras que las naves del imperio de Apocolyps estaban haciendo retroceder la nave de Spectra.

-¡El escudo esta a menos de la mitad de su capacidad, unos disparos mas y caeremos!- Dijo un científico, viendo el nivel de resistencia en la computadora.

Gus chasqueo la lengua, ordenando la retirada de la nave, en ese momento, recibió una llamada, conectando, una pantalla holográfica mostro a Klaus, Ace y Daku.

-¿Como están ustedes?- Pregunto Gus.

 _-"No tan bien, fuimos derrotados y tuvimos que retirarnos, además que los túneles subterráneos de mis edificios fueron destruidos, por lo que no podemos usarlos para escapar"-_ informo Klaus.

-La situación acá no es mejor, a este paso podrían derribar la nave- dijo Gus, en ese momento todos en la nave sintieron una sacudida por un disparo en el lado derecho de la nave.

 _-"¿Sabes como están Mira y Baron?"-_ Pregunto Ace preocupado.

-No, perdí conexión con ellos hace unos minutos-.

 _-"¿Como que perdiste conexión con ellos?"-._

 _-"Recomiendo calmarnos"-_ intervino Klaus. - _"Por ahora debemos reunirnos para pensar en algo y pedir ayuda a Dan y los demás en la tierra"-_ dijo Klaus.

-De acuerdo, Daku, deja a Ace y Klaus en la nave y ve a ayudar al maestro Spectra- ordeno el peliceleste.

- _"Ok"-_ accedió el peliverde.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Devastador Dual**!- Activo Spectra.

-¡Tráguense esto, escorias!- Helios libero una ráfaga de disparos desde su armamento que golpeo a un muro de Bakugan Corruptos, derrotando a algunos e hiriendo a otros.

-No se acaban- comento Spectra apretando los puños.

-Entonces debemos golpearlos mas fuerte- dijo Helios.

Un estruendo al otro lado de la calle capto la atención del peleador Pyrus, cuando vio el lugar donde provino el estruendo, vio a Nemus en el suelo y a un Bakugan Darkus diferentes a los demás acercándose a el arrastrando su guadaña por el suelo.

Spectra reacciono preocupado. -¡Helios! ¡Ataca a ese Bakugan!- Ordeno Spectra e Helios vio al Bakugan con la guadaña que se refería.

-¡Sera un placer!- Dijo Helios, comenzando a disparar sin cuartel a ese lugar.

-¿Hm?- Reaper levanto la mirada, viendo la ráfaga de disparos que se acercaban a el.

-Poder activado: **Pasaje de la Muerte**!- Activo sin interés Afrodita.

Reaper hizo un corte en el aire, creando una fisura en el mismo lugar donde corto y otra alado de la primera. Los disparos entraron por la primera fisura y fueron devueltos por la segunda hacia Helios.

El Bakugan ciborg se protegió de los disparos que venían con el doble de potencia, recibiendo la mayoría de los disparos que lo hizo caer hasta el suelo, algunos disparos golpearon a algunos Bakugan Corruptos que se devolvieron a sus formas esféricas.

Spectra se sujeto de su compañero mientras caían, fue Helios quien alcanzo a recuperarse y activar los propulsores en sus partes mecánicas, cayendo de pie al suelo.

-¿Estas bien, Helios?- Pregunto Spectra.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Helios. -Ahora, ¿a donde esta?- Vio al lugar donde estaba Reaper, pero solo vio a Nemus aun en el suelo.

-¡Helios, cuidado!- Grito Spectra.

Helios miro hacia arriba, encontrándose a Reaper y su compañera que Spectra no reconocía en el aire, con sus rostros cerca a los de ellos.

-Que débiles son- se burlo Reaper.

-¡Poder activado...!- Intento activar rápido Spectra.

-No, querido. ¡Poder activado: **Cegador de Almas**!- Activo Afrodita.

La hoja de la guadaña brillo de color morado y de un movimiento y sin piedad, Reaper le dio un corte vertical a Helios. Provocando una explosión que impidió verlos.

Con Nemus y Baron, ambos estaban bastante heridos y trataban de ponerse de pie. Baron tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo que parecía que lo tenia fracturado. El ataque de Afrodita tomo por sorpresa tanto a ellos como a Mira y Wilda.

-¿Como crees que estarán Mira y Wilda?- Le pregunto Baron a Nemus.

-Espero que mejor que nosotros...- dijo Nemus, apoyando una de sus manos en su rodilla para levantarse.

* * *

 **(Con Mira)**

Lamentablemente, Nemus estaba equivocado, ya que Mira, al ser ella y Wilda alejada de ellos, se encontraron con Kazarina y Lumagrow después de que a ellos se les escapara Hipólita.

Kazarina aprovecho esa oportunidad y de inmediato le ordeno a Lumagrow que atacara a Wilda, el Bakugan Subterra no tardo en defenderse, pero la fuerza del Bakugan Gundaliano era mayor que la suya.

Wilda fue empujado por un golpe de Lumagrow, retrocediendo con fuerza y destrozando la cera al mismo tiempo. Mira estaba sujetándose con fuerza incluso en las uñas para no caerse.

-Ese Bakugan es demasiado rápido- murmuro Wilda. -Mejor bájate Mira- tomo a su compañera y la descendió al nivel del suelo.

-Entonces debemos hacer algo para que este quieto- dijo Mira. -¡Poder activado: **Vuelta de Tierra**!-.

Wilda golpeo con ambas palmas de sus manos el suelo, convirtiéndolo el suelo adelante suyo en arenas movedizas, atrapando las garras de Lumagrow.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Lumagrow, tratando de liberar sus patas de la arena, pero no podía ni moverlas.

-Nada mal ese movimiento, pero no me impresionas- comento Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: **Cuchilla Fantasma**!-.

Las colas de Lumagrow se alinearon como una, lanzando descargar a la arena en sus pies, que de a poco, empezó a desquebrajarse hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente débil como para que Lumagrow se pudiera liberar.

-¿Como lo hizo?- Pregunto Wilda sorprendido.

-Ya ríndete, niña, ni tu ni tus amigos pueden detenernos, solo lo hacen mas difíciles para ustedes- dijo Kazarina.

-Jamás me voy a rendir, eso no fue lo que aprendí- dijo Mira, recordando todo lo que vivió hasta ahora, cuando creo la resistencia Bakugan, cuando conoció a Dan y los demás, todo eso le dejo le enseño una cosa, pero solo alguien le enseño las cosas importantes.

Fue Dan, que por sus acciones le enseño a no tener miedo, fue Dan quien le enseño que si no se rinde, puede lograr cualquier cosa y fue Dan quien le enseño que todos pueden ser salvados al salvar a su hermano de la oscuridad. Por eso, ella no se rendiría aun en esta situación.

-Como quieras, solo será peor para ti- dijo Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: **Fantasma** **Mortal**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Bola Ares**!-.

Wilda lanzo su máximo ataque mientras que Lumagrow disparo desde sus colas relámpagos mas fuertes que cualquier otro. Ambos ataques hicieron colisión, quedando así unos momentos, hasta que la bola de Wilda se desvaneció, mientras que los relámpagos de Lumagrow avanzaron hacia el Bakugan Subterra.

-¡Wilda!- Exclamo Mira, pero ya era tarde, los relámpagos golpearon por completo a Wilda, generando una explosión que se podía ver desde lejos, y la fuerza de onda derribo a la chica.

* * *

 **(En la nave de Spectra)**

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Ace, el y Klaus ya estaban dentro de la nave junto a Gus y todos escucharon el sonido de una gran explosión.

-Traten de ver lo que pasa- ordeno Gus a los que estaban en las computadoras, pero un golpe sacudió toda la nave.

-¿Nos volvieron a golpear esas naves?- Pregunto Ace.

-Peor, miren- dijo Klaus, señalando adelante, afuera de la nave.

Krakis estaba arriba en la nave, Gill había encontrado a los dos Vestals que se le escaparon, mas un tercero, y no volvería a dejar que se escapen.

-¡Poder activado: **Excavación Gaia**!-.

Krakis libero una onda desde sus pies que sacudió toda la nave, apagando los motores de la misma, que comenzó a caer.

-¡Los motores se apagaron, estamos cayendo!- Dijo un científico.

-¡Abandonen la nave!- Grito otro científico, tirándose por una ventana.

-¡Sujétense, este será un impacto fuerte!- Exclamo Klaus, sujetándose de un panel de control, Gus y Ace se sujetaron de los bordes de la puerta.

* * *

 **(Con Spectra)**

El humo del ataque de Reaper comenzaba a disuadirse, mostrando a Reaper, y sorprendentemente a Helios de rodillas, pero aun no esta en su forma esfera, aunque sus partes cibernéticas estaban muy dañadas.

-¿Como pudo resistir ese ataque?- Pregunto Afrodita.

-Por que active mi poder Farbras EM en el momento justo- respondió Spectra. -Con esta versión, no solo cura y reduce el daño hacia Helios, si no que también somos capaces de lanzar múltiples ataques- explico. -¡Poder activado: **Descargar**!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Misiles de energía salieron de los costados de las alas de Helios, explotando en el aire como fuegos artificiales y golpeando por completo la espalda de Reaper.

-¡Mi cabello!- Expreso Afrodita al sentir que cenizas le llegaban al cabello, saltando del hombro de Reaper hasta un peldaño.

-¡Poder activado: **Cañón** **Sacarock**!-.

-¡Vas a perder!- Dijo Helios, abriendo la parte de su pecho, donde se concentro energía que fue disparada en un rayo de energía delgado, pero muy concentrado y potente.

El ataque golpeo a Reaper hasta hacerlo chocar con dos edificios, ocurriendo allí mismo una explosión que hizo caer a los dos edificios encima del Bakugan Darkus.

-¿Te gusto... eso?- Comento con esfuerzo Helios, la energía de Farbras ya se había acabado y por los múltiples daños el sistema dentro suyo comenzaba a sobrecalentarse.

Finalmente, no pudiendo mas con el agotamiento, Helios volvió a su forma esfera, siendo atrapado por Spectra.

-Al menos pudimos derrotarlo- comento Spectra recogiendo a su Bakugan.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Layla con una sonrisa misteriosa, viendo al lugar donde se estrello Reaper.

Para sorpresa de Spectra, Reaper se levanto del lugar con algunas heridas, y con una expresión molesta.

-Reconozco que me dolió- dijo Reaper.

-No puede ser, ese ataque debió haberlo acabado- dijo Spectra sorprendido.

-No soy tan débil para perder ante un ataque como ese- dijo Spectra, llegando al lado de su peleadora.

Spectra sabia que debía escapar, ya estaba pensando una ruta de escape para reunirse con Gus y los demás, pero antes de poder moverse, una explosión lo sorprendió.

Miro hacia arriba y vio a las naves Gundalianas destruir lo poco que quedaba de su ciudad, todo la ciudad era un campo en llamas destruido.

En un instante de ira, Spectra vio arriba donde estaba Afrodita. -¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- Interrogo. -¿Por que nos atacas nuestro planeta cuando nosotros no te hemos echo nada?-.

-No importa si nos hiciste algo o no, todo el Universo va a ser conquistado por mi amo, eso es inevitable- respondió Afrodita.

-¿Amo? ¿Acaso estas con Basco? Y ¿Quién es ese amo al que te refieres? ¡Responde!- Exigió Spectra.

-Vestal insolente, nadie me habla en ese tono- mascullo Afrodita. -Reaper, aplástalo- le ordeno a su Bakugan.

-No creas que por que sea tu compañero me puedas dar ordenes- respondió Reaper malhumorado, pero haciendo caso solo porque le apetecía aplastarlo.

Spectra se movió a tiempo para esquivar el pie de Reaper que lo quería aplastar, corriendo hasta la esquina de un callejón, pero se detuvo al ver a un Bakugan Pyrus delante suyo.

-¿Jugando al gato y ratón, Afrodita? Patético- dijo Gill en el hombro de Krakis, avanzando hacia Afrodita mientras Spectra retrocedía.

El rubio se dio cuenta que Krakis llevaba a alguien en sus manos, cuando el Bakugan Pyrus bajo sus manos al suelo, vio que eran Gus, Ace y Klaus con heridas y están inconscientes.

-¡Chicos!- Grito Spectra corriendo hacia ello, pero volvió a detenerse cuando vio a un Bakugan Haos con forma de perro acercarse.

-Ten, aquí esta esas plagas- dijo Kazarina, ordenándole a Lumagrow lanzar el cuerpo inconsciente de Mira junto a los demás y a un herido Baron que apenas se había puesto de pie cuando Kazarina ataco a Nemus traicioneramente.

-¡Mira!- Spectra paso de lado a sus amigos y corrió hasta su hermana, tomándola en brazos. -¡Malditos!- Mascullo en voz baja.

-¿Para que hiciste que los reuniéramos? Es mas fácil eliminarlos- dijo Gill.

-Porque soy compasiva y los eliminare todos juntos- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Porque tu los eliminaras?- Pregunto Kazarina y Afrodita le dio una miraba burlesca.

-Porque yo soy la líder del ataque, no lo olvides Kazarina, ¿o quieres que le diga a papi que su hija esta siendo desobediente?-.

 _-Maldita perra-_ gruño mentalmente Kazarina, tragándose su enfado.

Gill tampoco le gustaba ser mandado por una asquerosa Neathiana, pero después de ver lo que hizo Apocolyps con el emperador Barodius es mejor no hacerlo enojar, además, se ha divertido como nunca ver a Kazarina siendo humillada.

- _¿Es este el final?-_ Se pregunto Keith en sus pensamientos viendo a Reaper carga de energía su guadaña. Helios estaba muy agotado para volver a luchar, todos los demás estaban inconscientes y Baron muy herido y estaban rodeados por tres Bakugan que los derrotaron por completo.

-¡Poder activado: **Viento de** **Etaqua**!- Se escucho activar un poder.

-¿Eh?- Exclamaron los tres villanos, pero una ráfaga de aire los golpeo a ellos y sus Bakugan por sorpresa, haciendo que volaran por los aires unos instantes.

-¡Poder activado: **Vientos de Hel**!- Contrataco Afrodita.

Reaper cerro sus alas y las abrió de golpe, liberando un aire helado que golpeo los vientos que los mantenían en el aire, haciendo que los tres Bakugan cayeran al suelo alejado de los Vestals.

Hipólita descendía de los aires justo al lado de la resistencia, Daku se bajo de su compañera, corriendo hacia los demás.

-¡Chicos!- Grito preocupado y alarmado llegando donde estaban. -¡Rayos!- Empezó a tomar el pulso de los inconscientes.

-Daku, ¿cuando...?- Hablo Spectra.

-Venia a ayudarte, pero Hipólita y yo fuimos detenidos por esos raros Bakugan, lamento haber llegado tan tarde- explico Daku, tomando el brazo de Ace y pasándolo por su cuello. -Vamos, subámoslos a Hipólita y escapemos, las naves se están alejando de la ciudad expandiéndose por el planeta, podemos escapar-.

Spectra asintió y levanto a Mira en sus brazos, pero Lumagrow estaba corriendo a su dirección a gran velocidad.

-Daku, apresúrate que veo un perro rabioso acercándose- dijo Hipólita.

-No escaparan- gruño Lumagrow frente a la Bakugan Ventus, cuando ambos iban a intercambiar ataques, Lumagrow salto en el aire, confundiendo a Hipólita

Su duda se aclaro cuando sintió una fuerte presión en el aire que parecía aplastarla, no era la única, Krakis y Reaper que se acercaban también la sentían, incluso sus peleadores sintieron la energía.

-¿De donde proviene este poder?- Pregunto Reaper mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo** **Tiránico**!- Se escucho activar un poder y pronto nubes de tormenta se formaron en el cielo, donde comenzaron a caer relámpagos morados a los tres Bakugan.

-¿Pero que es eso?- Pregunto Gill.

Una quinta figura gigante cayo del cielo entre medio de los Vestals y de Afrodita y los Gundalianos, el aterrizaje provoco un poco de humo que cegó a Daku y Spectra que estaban en el suelo.

Cuando pudieron ver, vieron la espalda de ese Bakugan o mas bien su capa, que era una de color rojo vino y que cubría toda su espalda.

-¿Ese de quien es?- Pregunto Daku.

-Mío- respondió una voz joven y de hombre, bajando al suelo. -Estamos aquí para salvar sus traseros-.

El desconocido se dio vuelta, permitiendo que Spectra y Daku vieran su apariencia: era un joven de la misma edad que Ace y los demás, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara, usaba una gabardina negra con el cuello arriba y le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, jeans negros y botas de color café, su cabello es de color plata con tres mechones de color rojo cayendo por la cara, su cabello esta atado a una cola de caballo alta que le daba la forma de una piña.

El Bakugan se mostro se mostro de perfil, permitiendo ver a los dos Vestals su apariencia, su cuerpo parecía una armadura de color morado oscuro con una gema redonda en el centro del pecho y por los bordes de la extremidades eran de color dorado, además que en la cintura tenía pintado forma de colmillos y debajo de la gema un símbolo de un dos alas y un hacha en el medio de las alas que estaban unidas al arma, mismo símbolo que en su capa, en su mano derecha sostenía un hacha de gran tamaño que su mango tocaba el suelo y el filo de la hoja estaba a la altura de su cabeza, dos cuernos por el cuello sujetaban la capa, mientras tenia otros seis cuernos, dos mas grandes que otros arriba de su cabeza dando la forma de una corona, su boca estaba cubierta por un tipo de mascarilla, además de otros dos cuernos en cada uno de sus hombros.

-¡Espero que estén listos, alienígenas! ¡Marduck y Vladitor han vuelto a pelear!- Exclamo Marduck a sus oponentes.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo y se termina con un regreso esperado, ¿que opinan? Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **También les aviso que este fic esta cerca de cumplir un año de estreno, ya que lo estrene cerca de navidad, por lo que para celebrarlo les tengo una idea. ¿Les gustaría que suba hasta 5 capítulos diarios este mes? Si lo hago, no prometo que en enero suba algo, se los dejo a ustedes.**

 **Otra cosa, estamos, por así decirlo, terminando el primer arco de este fic, por lo que dentro de poco cambiare el opening, en el siguiente capitulo les dare las tres opciones que tengo, aunque si quieren sugerir uno, adelante.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _De parranda en el medico, ya se vera mas adelante que sucederá con el._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Vestal ya entro en la guerra, aunque ya casi perdieron._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Yo tampoco creo que ganen, pero con Marduck, quien sabe._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Bienvenido a los comentarios y espero ver mas de tus comentarios amigo, gracias por el alago, hago lo mejor, y es cierto que a veces es necesario un villano que sea puro malo._

 **honter11:** _Tal vez tengas razón con esa pareja, aunque también me gusta el SaIno no quedo tan mal, y opino igual sobre Mimi y Taichí, que no le costaba nada. Gracias por el alago a la historia._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mi historia por favor. CHAO.**


	29. Resurgimiento y Una Historia

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **29: Resurgimiento y Una Historia**

Ante los Vestals y siervos de Apocolyps, apareció un terrícola llamado Marduck junto su Bakugan que desprendía un aura Darkus muy poderosa, todos estaban confundidos sobre quienes eran ellos, excepto Afrodita, que estaba sorprendida con los ojos abiertos.

-¡No puede ser! ¿En serio son quienes dijeron que son?- Exclamo incrédula Afrodita.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Kazarina extrañada por el comportamiento de la Neathiana.

-Vladitor… he escuchado ese nombre antes...- murmuro Spectra.

-Huy, huy, yo lo conozco- dijo Hipólita. -Fue alguien muy conocido, fue el quien quiso conquistar Vestroia antigua pero los 6 antiguos le patearon el trasero- explico.

-Puedo oírte- gruño Vladitor.

-Se supone que fue derrotado hace años por Leonidas. ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Afrodita mordiéndose el pulgar.

-No importa quien sea, yo ya supere el poder de esos ancianos Bakugan, el es solo una molestia mas- dijo Reaper, lanzándose a atacar a Vladitor.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Vladitor, deteniendo el movimiento de la guadaña que iba hacia su cabeza con su hacha.

Antes que Reaper retrocediera, Vladitor aparto la guadaña y con su mano izquierda tomo del brazo a Reaper y lo lanzo sin esfuerzo hacia Krakis.

Gill salto del hombro de su Bakugan a tiempo que Reaper chocaba con Krakis y ambos caían estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Pero que patéticos son- dijo Kazarina. -¡Poder activado: **Domo Colmillo**!-.

Lumagrow brillo por completo y se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia Vladitor que parecía desaparecer de la vista.

-¡Poder activado: **Armadura de Conquista**!-.

El cuerpo de Vladitor emano un aura Darkus que lo cubrió por completo. Cuando Lumagrow golpeo con una de sus garras a Vladitor, el golpe solo reboto sacando un sonido metálico que dejo confundido al Bakugan Haos, pero ese momento de confusión le dio la oportunidad a Vladitor para golpearlo en el estomago, empujándolo hacia atrás, cerca del su peleadora y su compañera.

-¿Pero que es esto? La fuerza de Vladitor había incrementado cuando absorbió parte del poder del núcleo silente que podría igualar darnos algo de pelea a cualquiera de nosotros, pero no para enfrentarnos a los tres a la vez- murmuro confundida Afrodita mordiéndose el pulgar derecho.

-Es porque Vladitor no es el mismo de antes. Ahora están viendo a un nuevo y mas poderoso Vladitor. El es Granda Axt Vladitor Darkus!- Declaro Marduck el nuevo nombre de Vladitor.

-¡¿Evoluciono?! ¡¿Como es posible?!- Pregunto alarmada Afrodita.

-¿Eso que importa?- Pregunto Gill. -¡De todos modos no nos vencerás!- Relámpagos empezaron a formarse en sus manos, creando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Krakis eran una pinzas largas al lado izquierdo y una cuchilla al lado derecho.

-Vestals…- llamo Marduck, sin voltearse. -Llévense a sus amigos a mi nave, esta al sureste de aquí oculta entre los arboles. No tardare mucho-.

-¿Que piensas? ¿Debemos de creerle?- Le pregunto Daku a Spectra.

-No lo se, Daku, parece falso- dijo Hipólita.

-No tenemos de otra opción- dijo Spectra, subiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana a la espalda de Hipólita.

-¡No escaparan!- Exclamo Gill. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Bise Hollow**!-.

La pinza y cuchilla se extendieron para pasar a Vladitor y atacar a Hipólita, pero el Bakugan Darkus detuvo el avance del armamento con un corte vertical de su hacha.

-¡Vallanse, ahora!- Grito Marduck. -¡Poder activado: **Niebla Oscura**!-.

Una niebla de color purpura se formo atrás de Vladitor, cubriendo por completo las figuras de Hipólita y de los Vestals para que escapen.

-¡Poder activado: **Espada de Arcadia**!- Cuchillas de luz salieron de las colas de Lumagrow hacia Vladitor, el Bakugan se protegió con los brazos del ataque, aunque las cuchillas golpearon a la niebla detrás de el.

Cuando la niebla purpura se despejo, solo vieron las cuchillas de luces clavadas en el edificio semi-destruido en donde estaban los demás anteriormente.

-¡Maldición!- Gruño Kazarina al dejar escapar a sus presas.

-Ellos ya no importan- dijo Afrodita. -Capturar a este humano y su Bakugan se volvió la prioridad, las naves con los Bakugan Corruptos seguirán su curso de avanzar por el resto del planeta, nosotros debemos derrotarlos. Es una orden- declaro.

Ni Gill ni Kazarina objetaron porque también querían derrotar a estos dos, sobre todo Kazarina, que la fuerza que irradiaba ese Bakugan no era normal y si lo llevaba a su laboratorio y hacia avances, podría dejar de estar siendo mandada por una Neathiana.

-¿Listo, compañero?- Pregunto Marduck a Vladitor.

-Hace tiempo no tenia una batalla. Hagámoslo- dijo Vladitor.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono, esperando a que el Sabio Alfredo se recuperara de su combate, a pesar que ya se acercaba la noche y fue hace horas la pelea, aun estaba cansado. Relena estaba encerrada en su habitación y no salía del lugar, aunque la reina dijo que eso era lo mejor y Onix fue enviado a la enfermería para tratamiento, Snow quería acompañarlo, pero se lo prohibieron.

-Bueno... ¿por donde empiezo?- Se pregunto Alfredo.

-¿Que tal por empezar que conexión tiene esa chica con Ren?- Dijo Shun. -El parecido de ambos es asombroso, además, ambos son peleadores Darkus y sus nombres se parecen, debe haber una conexión-.

-Y tienes razón- afirmo Alfredo. -Ren y Relena son primos, ambos pertenecientes y últimos descendientes del linaje de los protectores de los Bakugan Oscuros-.

-¿Bakugan Oscuros?- Repitió Claire.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Linehalt los menciono la primera vez que nos enfrentamos- dijo Leonidas, recordando ese breve intercambio de palabras.

-Los Bakugan Oscuros eran una raza diferente a cualquier Bakugan que fueron desterrados a Gundalia por el poder incontrolable que tenían. No eran pocos los que igualaban o superaban a Dharak con ese poder, pero con el tiempo, fueron extinguiéndose hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos. Por esa razón se designo a una familia que cuidara y protegiera a los Bakugan Oscuros, así a sido, hasta que solo quedo un Bakugan de ese legado: Linehalt- relataba el Sabio Alfredo con seriedad.

-Si Linehalt es tan poderoso como dices, ¿Por qué Barodius no uso antes ese poder contra nosotros?- Pregunto Fabia que tenia una cara de poker.

-Yo también estoy interesado en esa parte- dijo la reina Serena.

-Es porque no sabe como controlarlo- respondió Alfredo. -Linehalt es muy joven y no tiene control de sus poderes, si los liberara, perdería el control y nadie podría saber como pararlo o el daño que haría-.

-Por lo que es un arma de doble filo- dijo Elright. -Tiene sentido, ni siquiera Barodius es tan tonto para usar un poder que no controla, y debemos de suponer que este nuevo emperador ya debe de saber sobre esto-.

-Si, pero nos estamos desviando del tema de esta conversación- dijo Alfredo, recuperando el tema. -Ren y Relena, al ser los únicos que quedaban, se les fue asignada a ambos la misión de cuidar a Linehalt, el padre de Barodius hizo esto para ver quien de los dos tendría mejor compatibilidad con Linehalt y entrenar a ambos-.

-¿Que pasaría con el que no fuera escogido?- Pregunto Ashoka.

-Probablemente seria dejado de lado o seria un soldado mas, el padre de Barodius no era tan agresivo como su hijo, era mas sabio y se podía dialogar con el- respondió Alfredo.

-Que mal que eso no fue hereditario- susurro Aquimos y Goredem asintió.

-Cuando el padre de Barodius murió y el ascendió el trono, comenzó de inmediato con sus demandas por el Orbe Sagrado. Fue hace 5 años, donde contacte con mi amigo Nurzak, uno de los Doce Ordenes y hablamos sobre ese asunto. Nurzak me comento que Barodius estaba aumentando su poder militar y ambos supimos lo que significaría, que estaba preparado para una guerra, por lo que actuamos...-.

-¿Que hicieron?- Pregunto Claire.

-Fuimos a donde estaban Ren y Relena para sacarlos, ambos sabíamos que si comenzaba una guerra, Barodius usaría el poder prohibido de Linehalt, a pesar de que no respetara a su padre, Barodius sabia que su padre no era tonto- respondió Alfredo. -Pensamos por un momento en sacar a Linehalt también, pero no sabia como reaccionaria y la vida de los niños era mas importante, además, sin un peleador, Linehalt no podría pelear y Barodius no podría usar a cualquiera, hay una razón por la que la familia de Ren fue elegida para ser los protectores de los Bakugan Oscuros, y era que ellos eran los únicos en resistir el poder y hostilidad de ellos-.

-Presiento que va a pasar algo malo en este relato...- comento Dan.

-Cuando sacamos a ambos primos, ambos fuimos detenidos por una sombra que nos condujo hasta un pequeño laberinto que funcionaba como un pequeño sistema de protección, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos. Yo tenia a Relena conmigo y Nurzak tenia a Ren. No recuerdo mucho de ese incidente porque caí inconsciente al estar dentro. Cuando desperté, estaba en Neathia y a mi lado Relena estaba temblando y llorando y tenia algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Cuando le pregunte que paso, solo me dijo cosas borrosas de alguien que era un monstruo-.

Eso produjo un pequeño silencio en el lugar, lo que sea que haya pasado, debió de golpear mucho a la pequeña Relena.

-Después de eso la lleve al castillo donde planeábamos llevar a Ren y a ella y le conté la situación a la reina Serena que había asumido el trono hace poco. Ella la acepto a pesar de ser Gundaliana y la ayudo, poniéndola como tu doncella, Fabia- conto el Sabio Alfredo.

-¿Ya sabias que Relena era una Gundaliana, hermana?- Pregunto Molesta Fabia, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Si, no importa que sea Gundaliana, era una niña que había visto algo que ningún niño debe de ver por lo que vi en sus ojos y necesitaba ayuda, además la guerra no había empezado por ese entonces y vi también una oportunidad para que hicieras una amiga- respondió Serena.

-Debiste de decirme...- dijo molesta la princesa.

Todos notaron el tenso ambiente que se formo con algo de hostilidad, por lo que Marucho fue quien intervino.

-¿Que paso con Ren?-.

-Días después me contacte con Nurzak, quien me dijo que no había podido escapar con Ren, y que el niño había vuelto a ese lugar oscuro y que en ese mismo lugar estaba comenzando a entrenar sus habilidades, pero me prometió que lo cuidaría desde las sombras. No tuvimos otra opción que dejarlo- respondió Alfredo. -Aunque... con la pelea de hoy acabo de confirmar dos cosas- revelo.

-¿Que cosas?- Pregunto Drago.

-Que es probable que fue Youma quien intervino aquella vez con esa sombra, la reacción de terror de Relena hoy fue la misma que tenia cuando desperté. Y la segunda, probablemente necesite a Ren, la forma en que se retiraron cuando tenían la ventaja fue sospechosa-.

-Tiene razón- dijo Shun. -Los Bakugan Corruptos eran mas fuertes que los Bakugan Neathianos y aun cuando los enfrentábamos teníamos problemas con ellos, al paso que íbamos estaríamos acorralados-.

-No digas eso, si eran poderosos, pero nosotros lo somos aun mas- dijo Dan.

-Shun tiene razón Dan. Nunca había enfrentado a algún Bakugan como ellos, peleaban por instinto y tenían un aura que era maligna, además, no les importaba destruir todo a su paso- dijo Drago.

-Por suerte pudimos capturar a algunos de esos Bakugan que fueron derrotados antes de que las tropas de Apocolyps se retiraran por completo- dijo Elright. -Nuestros científicos las están analizando para ver si pueden encontrar un punto débil en ellos-.

Activo una pantalla que mostró unas pocas esferas Bakugan de los Bakugan Corruptos capturados, encerrados en una cápsula, siendo analizados ahora mismo por los científicos.

-Pero, ¿que pasara con Ren?- Pregunto Marucho.

-No lo se, si tengo razón, Youma ya no dejará que nos acerquemos así de fácil- respondió Alfredo.

-Yo creo que volverá- dijo Camilo, atrayendo la atención de todos. -Cuando pelee contra el, pude ver que dudaba, el realmente disfrutaba estar en el interespacio y con los peleadores, tal vez se necesite que le demostremos que está no sólo en el bando equivocado, si no que también queremos que vuelva- concluyo.

-¡Camilo tiene razón!- Dijo Dan. -A pesar de todo Ren sigue siendo un peleador y un amigo, por lo que debemos hacerle ver eso-.

Marucho y Jake asintieron alegres de esa declaración, incluso Shun, saco una sonrisa ante las palabras del castaño. Incluso el Sabio Alfredo sonrió al ver la bondad del joven.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Fabia en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que todos la oyeran. -¡El los engaño, les mintió! ¡¿Y dicen que lo van a perdonar así de fácil?!- Exclamo histérica.

-Órale, Fabia, cálmate- dijo Dan, retrocediendo un paso.

-No puedo tener confiar tanto como ustedes lo hacen con Ren, y tampoco puedo perdonar que me hallan ocultado que Relena era Gundaliana...- dijo molesta, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, ella se retiro, seguida de Aranaut.

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Jake extrañado.

-Esta impactada- dijo Jonh. -Pude leer su mente, esta enojada, pero también triste- revelo.

-¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto Snow.

-Peleadores... creo que tienen que saber algo...- hablo la reina Serena.

* * *

 **(En Vestal)**

-Aquí es...- dijo Daku desde el cielo en la espalda de Hipólita, viendo en el suelo una nave espacial. -Bájanos- le ordeno a Hipólita.

-Gracias por volar con aerolíneas Hipólita, espero que hayan disfrutado del vuelo- dijo Hipólita bajando al suelo cerca de la nave con cuidado.

Spectra se bajo del Bakugan y corrió hasta la entrada de la nave, el tamaño de esta era muy pequeño comparado con su propia nave que debe de estar hecha pedazos ahora, pero se veía lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan muchas personas.

Cuando llego a la entrada, vio que no había ninguna seguridad para entrar, algo imprudente, fue lo que pensó el rubio, pero después pensó que si ese sujeto vino para ayudarlos y los envió aquí, no es tan raro que no dejara seguridad para que ellos entraran, aunque seguía siendo un riesgo.

-Daku, ayúdame a llevar a todos adentro- dijo Spectra al peliverde.

-De acuerdo, Hipólita, tu vigila que no venga nadie- dijo Daku a su Bakugan, mientras cargaba en su espalda el cuerpo inconsciente de Ace.

-De acuerdo- respondió Hipólita.

Entre los dos entraron los cuerpos inconscientes de la resistencia Bakugan dentro de la nave, demostrando que era mas grande en el interior que el exterior. Daku encontró una sala medica donde los dejaron a todos.

-Ahora ayúdame a encontrar, ¿a donde vas?- Pregunto Spectra viendo a Daku irse.

-Ese sujeto se enfrentara solo a tres tipos que nos dieron una paliza, no puedo dejarlo, si puedo ayudarlo en algo, debo de hacerlo- dijo Daku, saliendo de la nave.

Keith no dijo nada mas, Daku tenia razón, aunque ese Bakugan Vladitor irradiaba un aura muy fuerte, ni siquiera el solo podría enfrentarse a tres Bakugan tan fuertes como ellos.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que lo subestimaban demasiado...

-¡Poder activado: **Cuchilla Espiral**!- Activo Kazarina.

Las colas de Lumagrow brillaron de amarillo y atacaron a Vladitor como si fueran látigos.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Setrium**!- Activo Marduck.

Vladitor puso ambas manos delante suyo y una barrera de energía Darkus se formo, protegiéndolo de los golpes de los látigos.

-¡Poder activado: **Corte de la Muerte**!- Activo Afrodita.

Reaper lanzo un corte de energía hacia la barrera de Vladitor, el ataque se detuvo al golpear, pero la barrera fue destruida a cambio.

-¡Es mi turno! ¡Poder activado: **Infierno Mortal**!- Activo Gill.

Krakis lanzo relámpagos rojos desde los cuernos de su casco, impactando a Vladitor, que se vio envuelto por las descargas.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Marduck con altanería. -¡Poder activado: **Grivus Fullcrom**!-.

Vladitor golpeo el suelo con la parte inferior de su hacha, atrayendo los relámpagos de Krakis a la hoja de su arma, sorprendiendo al peleador Pyrus.

-¡Te lo devuelvo!- Grito Vladitor, lanzando un corte de energía que eran los relámpagos de Krakis. El Bakugan Pyrus se protegió del ataque con su armamento, pero no evito retroceder unos pocos metros.

-Grivus Fullcrom es un poder de contrataque que dirige el poder del enemigo al hacha de Vladitor y lo devuelve como un corte con el doble de su potencia, aun con el atributo intacto- explico Marduck. -Pero todavía no acabo. ¡Poder activado: **Laser Imperial**!-.

Vladitor cargo energía en la gema de su pecho, disparando un laser y moviéndolo hacia al lado, golpeando a Reaper y de nuevo a Krakis, cuando Lumagrow parecía haberlo esquivado con un salto, Vladitor cambio la dirección del laser para que también golpeara al Bakugan Haos.

-Es realmente molesto. Creo que es hora del siguiente nivel- gruño Kazarina, extendiendo su mano, generándose unos relámpagos que crearon su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Lumagrow era un cinturón atado a su estomago con dos turbinas a los lados.

-Al fin dices algo listo- dijo Afrodita, tecleando el código para activar su armamento.

 _-"Destruction Black, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- Exclamo Afrodita, equipándole las nuevas alas a Reaper.

-¡Poder de armamento activado...!- Gritaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

 **-¡Arma Relámpago Varia!-.**

 **-¡Cañón Hakai!-.**

Dos rayos de energía lanzados por Lumagrow y uno grande lanzados por Reaper fueron directo hacia Vladitor, quien permanecía inmóvil mientras veía los ataques acercársele.

-¡Poder activado: **Hoyo Negro**!-.

Vladitor extendió su mano izquierda, formando un agujero negro pequeño, un hoyo, que succionaba todo frente suyo, incluyendo los ataques de los armamentos que se dirigieron al hoyo, siendo succionados por completo.

Bakugan y peleadores estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad que Vladitor detuvo sus ataques. Afrodita ahora veía porque su señor Youma no exageraba en decir que Vladitor pudo haber sido una amenaza.

-Marduck, demostrémosles también que nosotros tenemos un juguete que usar- dijo Vladitor.

-Como quieras, es su fin- dijo Marduck, tecleando el código de activación.

- _"Alter, listo"-_ dijo la computadora.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Cuando el armamento se equipo a Vladitor, se mostro su diseño; era parecido al de Aranaut, anillos unidos por descargas y un cañón en el hombro, solo que este tenia el cañón en el otro lado, el color era purpura oscuro con negro y tenia el detalle que remplazaba los cuernos que hacían una corona en la cabeza de Vladitor por una verdadera corona de un rey del mismo color, pero con una gema en el centro de color purpura.

-Estos dos son una verdadera sorpresa- dijo Kazarina impresionada.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Impacto Di Sparda**!-.

Energía se concentro en la punta del cañón de Vladitor, liberándola como un disparo a una velocidad impresionante en medio de Lumagrow y Reaper, explotando cuando estaba justo en medio de ambos Bakugan.

La explosión atrapo a ambos, golpeándolos de tal fuerza que los hizo devolver a sus formas esferas, mientras que Kazarina y Afrodita tuvieron que moverse muy rápido para no verse envuelta en esa explosión.

-Su fuerza nunca superara la mía, recuérdenlo- dijo Vladitor, quien sin voltearse, detuvo con su mano la pinza que se lanzo sigilosamente a atacarlo. -No creas que me olvide de ti-.

Gill estaba sorprendido que Vladitor detuviera su ataque, aprovecho que Vladitor estaba distraído con Reaper y Lumagrow y se había movido con Krakis hasta estar detrás del Bakugan Darkus para atacarlo por la espalda, plan que fue un fracaso.

Vladitor se volteo hasta quedar cara a cara con Krakis, y con frialdad le disparo con su armamento a la cara del Bakugan Pyrus, produciendo una pequeña explosión que lo devolvió a su forma esfera, mientas Gill lo atrapaba en el aire y caía a un piso destruido.

En ese momento que había terminado la batalla, Hipólita llego. -¡No te preocupes amigo, Hipólita Ventus llego para llegar y...!- Se dio cuenta que ya todos estaban derrotados, quedando solo Vladitor. -¿Ya se acabo? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre llego tarde al espectáculo?- Gruño molesta por no poder pelear.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Daku a Marduck.

-No era necesario que vinieras, dije que los alcanzaría pronto- respondió Marduck, la mano de Vladitor estuvo a su nivel y el peligris se subió a la mano, hasta que su compañero lo dejo en su hombro. -Ya vámonos-.

-¿Y ellos?- Pregunto Hipólita, señalando a Afrodita y a los dos Gundalianos.

-Déjenlos, ya no son molestias- dijo Marduck.

-Pero si los tomamos, podemos detener esta invasión a nuestro planeta- dijo Daku.

-Escúchame, tu planeta ya esta perdido, no importa si los tomamos como rehenes, vendrá alguien mas a terminar lo que estos tipos empezaron y será peor para ustedes- dijo Marduck mordazmente.

-Pero...-.

-Si ni tu ni tus amigos pudieron contra ellos, ¿cómo esperan defenderse contra sus otros compañeros, o contra su amo?- Pregunto Marduck de nuevo mordazmente.

Daku tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo, quería objetar, decir que pelearían, pero ya lo habían echo y perdieron, porque aunque le molestara las palabras de este desconocido, tenia razón, aunque no era el mas listo hasta el sabia que de no ser por el, probablemente todos estarían muertos.

-Ahora vamos a mi nave, vamos a atender a tus amigos y a ponerlos al día- dijo Marduck.

En ese momento Vladitor, gracias a su nueva evolución ahora puede volar aun sin tener alas. Daku lo siguió devuelta a la nave.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

La puerta del salón del trono se abrio de manera abrupta, alertando a Basco, que era el unico que estaba con su Lord en ese momento, Youma ya habia dado su reporte del ataque a Neathia y se habia retirado.

-Te ves en buena forma... Barodius- dijo Apocolyps con tono divertido.

-¿Que puedo decir? Necesitaba un descanso- respondió Barodius con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, como a muchos les gusto la idea de celebrar el aniversario del fic, subiré los cinco capitulos, este es el primero, mañana trabajare en el segundo, pero también les digo que al hacerlo, no actualizare este fic por todo enero, o al menos, en la mayoría del mes.**

 **También les dejo aqui los nombres de los tres opening que podrian ser para el opening de mi fic, por favor, boten en los comentarios su preferido.**

 **Fate/kaleid liner prisma illya 2wey herz opening, llamado Choucho o Fhana**

 **Yugioh Duel Monster opening 5 Overlap**

 **Black Jack (2003) opening 3 Balutakus**

 **Escuchen estos tres opening en su versión normal y denme su opinion, si quieren ofrecer alguno otro, lo escuchare, pero sera cosa mia de agregarlo como candidato o no.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Creo que deje algunas pistas para demostrar su regreso, algunas mas obvias que otras._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Marduck los pondra al corriente de lo que pasa, lo demas lo decidiran ellos._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Así es, me costo un monton vencerlo en el juego. Con tu pregunta, si te refieres al final del Surgimiento de Mechtanium que es final de la serie, creo que la desicion de Dan fue bastante madura al hacerce a un lado y darle a otros la oportunidad de alcanzar el nivel que el y Drago tienen, aunque llore al ver el final, eso te lo aseguro._

 **honter11:** _Comparto tu opinión de las parejas sin desarrollo amigo._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Uno siempre debe guardarse sus giros de trama para estos momentos._

 **Otro asunto, a partir de ahora, finalmente se le dará mas importancia a Claire y sobre su misteriosa raza a la que pertenece, eso se mostrara en los 4 capítulos faltantes.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	30. Palabras que Sanan

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 30** **: Palabras que sanan**

-¿Que nos tiene que decir?- Pregunto Shun ante lo dicho por la reina.

-El porque Fabia detesta a los Gundalianos- respondió Serena. -No olviden que fueron quienes nos declararon la guerra y esta guerra a causado mas pena a Fabia de lo que creen, y no solo a ella- Serah bajo la cabeza con pesar.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **POV Serena**

Hace tiempo, Aranaut solía ser compañero de Jim, el comandante anterior de los Caballeros.

 _Se ve a un Neathiano de cabello violeta junto a Aranaut que tenia equipado su armamento enfrentándose a Kazarina y Lumagrow._

 _-¡Ataquen!- Ordeno Jim y Aranaut disparo un rayo de su cañón._

Lamentablemente, en uno de los enfrentamientos contra Kazarina, Jim perdió la vida y Aranaut fue capturado por el enemigo, siendo sujeto de pruebas de los experimentos de Kazarina. Sin dudar un segundo, Fabia se infiltro y ataco Gundalia por si sola y logro rescatar a Aranaut.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Por que rayos Fabia haría algo tan peligroso?- Pregunto Dan confundido.

-Obviamente Fabia sentía una conexión con Aranaut, pero ¿por que?- Se pregunto Drago.

-Porque... Aranaut no solo era importante para Fabia, si no porque también era importante para Jim- dijo Serah.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Marucho confundido.

-¿Acaso ellos dos...?- Pregunto John, teniendo una idea de lo que quiso decir Serah.

-Fabia era la prometida de Jim- revelo el Sabio Alfredo.

-¡¿Prometida?!- Exclamaron Snow, Claire, Ashoka y Camilo con sorpresa, los demás guardaron silencio, pero también estaba sorprendidos.

-¿Se iban a casar?- Pregunto Aquimos.

-Eso es lo que hacen los prometidos- dijo Hawktor.

-Valla... no me lo espera- dijo Snow con sincera sorpresa.

-Eso lo explica. Aranaut es el ultimo vinculo de Fabia con el- dijo Shun con calma, pero en el fondo sintiéndose mal por la princesa.

-Es lo mas triste que he escuchado- comento Jake.

-Aranaut jamás nos dijo- dijo Goredem, elevándose cerca de la reina al igual que Aquimos y Hawktor.

-No lo recuerda, los experimento borraron gran parte de su memoria. Así que lo que sabe es que siempre ha sido compañero de Fabia- respondió Serena.

-Es lo mejor- dijo Lirian con calma. -Nadie debe tener en su mente la culpa de fallarle a un compañero y tener que soportar los retorcidos experimentos de esa mujer-.

-Ahora saben porque Fabia no puede perdonar a Ren ni a Relena- dijo Serena, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Barodius y Apocolyps estaban de frente viéndose retadoramente, aunque tal vez no era tan obvio en el caso del ultimo por su mascara.

-¡Mi señor, déjeme a mi sacar a este intruso del castillo!- Pidió Basco.

-Sera algo fácil- comento Tornedus.

-¿Porque no vienes y me lo dices a la cara?- Reto Dharak.

-Ya basta los dos- ordeno Apocolyps, lanzándole una mirada a Basco y Tornedus que los hizo temblar y retroceder. -Quiero escuchar lo que nos tiene que decir-.

-Pero que educado- se burlo Barodius. -Simplemente vine a aquí a pedir humildemente que me dejes unirme a tu ejercito- pidió.

-¿Y porque debería de aceptar?-.

-Se que comparado a ti ahora soy solo un gusano, pero este gusano es mas fuerte que cualquiera de tus esbirros, tal vez Youma podría darme pelea, pero a los demás los vencería sin esfuerzo-.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso?- Exclamo molesto Basco.

-Algo de razón te puedo dar- concordó Apocolyps. -Pero, ¿solo es por eso?- Pregunto de nuevo.

-Estoy intrigado...- dijo Barodius. -Durante nuestro combate dijiste algo interesante, algo sobre Dharaknoid, y eso me hizo pensar que necesitas a Dharak, sin mi no podrías liberar todo el potencial de Dharak-.

Apocolyps pensó un momento esas palabras, se le hacia divertido ver que Barodius parecía tan obediente cuando era obvio que al final lo traicionaría, fácilmente podría eliminarlo ahora o podría aceptar su ayuda solo para divertirse un rato con el, pero ese detalle sobre el lazo de Bakugan y peleador casi se le pasa de lado. Necesitaba a Dharak, eso es obvio, pero también cabe la posibilidad que lo necesite con todo su poder y un Bakugan solo libera su poder al tener a un compañero compatible con su código genético.

 _-Tal vez si fue buena idea mantener vivo a Barodius después de todo-_ pensó Apocolyps. -De acuerdo, me convenciste, tendrás el mismo rango que Youma y Basco- acepto.

-¡Mi lord!- Exclamo Basco.

-¿No puede estar hablando en serio?- Cuestiono Tornedus.

-¿Dijeron algo, ustedes 2?- Apocolyps volvió a mirarlos con sus ojos rojos de manera fría y maligna.

El Twi´lek de inmediato se puso tenso y se posiciono derecho y recto. -N-No, mi señor, lamento hablar sin su permiso- se disculpo.

-Pero antes tienes que hacer algo para probar tu lealtad- dijo Apocolyps, conteniéndose en reír de hipocresía por decir eso, era obvio que Barodius nunca le tendría lealtad.

-Lo que desee- dijo Barodius agachando la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

El antiguo emperador no era sumiso, y menos tonto. Al final traicionaría a Apocolyps para tener el Orbe Sagrado y sabia que Apocolyps lo sabia también. Ambos se usarían para el beneficio del otro y al final solo uno quedaría.

Ambos jugarían este juego de muerte y traición.

* * *

 **(En el espacio)**

Mira abría lentamente los ojos, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido, intento levantarse, pero unas manos la tomaron por el hombro, volviendo a recostarla.

-No te levantes- dijo Keith sin su mascara, viendo preocupado a su hermana.

-Hermano...- susurro Mira agotada. -¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto, recordando todo lo sucedido, pero no teniendo ni fuerzas para reaccionar alarmada. -¿Que paso con Vestal?-.

-Tuvimos que dejar el planeta, ya no podíamos hacer nada- respondió Keith apretando los dientes de frustración. -Ahora estamos en una nave-.

-¿De quien...?-.

-Mia- respondió Marduck, caminando hasta el otro lado de la camilla. -Yo los salve, ahora nos dirigimos a lugar donde ocurre principalmente todo esto-.

-¿Que lugar es ese?- Pregunto Daku, quien con Hipólita estaban viendo el estado de los demás Vestals y sus Bakugan.

-Ya les dije que les explicare todo cuando todos sus amigos despierten, seria molesto explicar lo mismo varias veces- respondió Marduck.

-Al menos puedes adelantarnos algo, no esperes que confiemos en ti solo porque salvaste nuestras vidas- dijo Hipólita.

-Sean agradecidos- gruño Marduck. -Supongo que les puedo hablar del amo al que ellos sirven, pero no lo creerán cuando les diga, lo se porque yo tampoco lo hice al principio-.

-Somos todo oídos- dijo Keith.

Marduck les conto a los tres Vestals consientes quien era Apocolyps, que quería, incluso como se veía y el nombre de su Bakugan.

Los tres Vestals estaban sorprendidos, pero aun no entendían que tenían que ver con eso, cuando se lo preguntaron a Marduck, el solo suspiro y Vladitor tomo la palabra.

-¿Aun no lo ven? A Apocolyps no le interesa las vidas que acaba o cuantos planetas hagan falta para conquistar todo el universo, algo que entiendo perfectamente-.

-¿No es un poco hipócrita que digas eso?- Dijo Hipólita, tanto Vladitor como Daku la miraron duramente. -Lo siento-.

-Tienes razón- suspiro Vladitor. -Pero cuando fuiste derrotado toda tu perspectiva cambia, y ahora ya no me interesa eso, ahora solo viviré como quiera con mi compañero-.

-Te entiendo- dijo Keith, ya que lo mismo le paso a el y a Helios.

-Y ahora quiero derrotar a ese loco de la mascara, porque si conquista el Universo, ya no podre hacer lo que me plazca, y para eso necesitamos ayuda- dijo Vladitor.

-¿A donde vamos tiene relación con la ayuda?- Pregunto Daku.

Vladitor y Marduck se miraron un segundo, como diciéndose algo con la mirada, para pronto, el peligris abrir los ojos, aunque solo uno se vio abrirse.

-Debes estar bromeando, no tenemos porque ayudarlos- dijo Marduck.

-Necesitamos ayuda- dijo Vladitor.

-Pero esos sujetos ahora son unos inútiles, serán estorbos-.

-Y tal vez sepan algo, o no, no perdemos nada-.

-¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto Keith sin entender.

-...Estar muerto te hizo mas blando, compañero- dijo Marduck.

-Estar muerto te da un nuevo valor para la vida, además, quiero hacer enfadar a ese sujeto del sombrero de copa, destruir una de sus prisiones debería de molestarlo aun mas- respondió Vladitor.

-Supongo que tienes razón- con fastidio, Marduck suspiro y fue hasta la cabina de mando. -Cambio de planes, chicos, nos vamos a otro lugar- aviso, cambiando las coordenadas.

-¿A donde?- Pregunto Mira, levantando un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-A salvar a los Vexos, espero que después sean mas agradecidos, con esto me deben dos- dijo Marduck, sorprendiendo a los Vestals, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Marduck activo la velocidad luz, sacándolos del lugar hacia las nuevas coordenadas.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Fabia estaba acostada en su cama, en su forma Neathiana, pensando en las revelación de hoy, por la ventana de su habitación se reflejaban la luz del atardecer.

Dos golpes en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar. -¿Quien es?- Pregunto en voz alta.

-Soy yo, Fabia- fue la voz de Shun al otro lado, sorprendiendo a la princesa.

Fabia se levanto de su cama, cambiando su apariencia a la humana acercándose a la puerta. Al abrirla, efectivamente estaba el peleador Ventus frente a ella.

-Shun, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la princesa con curiosidad.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto Shun.

-Si, adelante- dijo Fabia, haciéndose a un lado para que Shun entre.

Aranaut salió discretamente de la habitación, tenia una idea de lo que paso después que se fueron y de que quería hablar Shun y era mejor dejarlos solos.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Fabia sentándose en el sofá al igual que Shun.

-Tu hermana nos dijo lo que paso- dijo Shun.

Con esas palabras Fabia entendió todo, Serena les dijo sobre Jim y la amnesia de Aranaut. Aunque debería estar molesta porque su hermana les cuente algo privado de ella, sabia que tenia que decirles de todos modos.

-Ahora entiendo porque los odias, pero no por eso vas a odiar a Relena, a pesar de todo, ella es tu amiga desde antes que comenzara la guerra, no puedes alejarte de ella-.

-Tu no lo entiendes- contesto Fabia algo molesta porque Shun se meta en su vida.

-Si lo entiendo- respondió Shun. -Hace un tiempo yo me aleje de Dan y las batallas Bakugan después de que mi madre muriera, aun cuando ellos insistieron en verme, yo solo los rechazaba-.

Recordó cuando Runo y Marucho se metieron a su casa para hablar con el, terminando en una batalla de tres donde el gano, solo peleo porque estaba seguro de su victoria y quería que ellos se fueran.

Pero para su sorpresa no se rindieron, si no que la próxima vez que vinieron fue con Dan y ambos enfrentaron a Masquerade, aunque decidió hacer alianza con ellos, aun se mantenía renuente a acercárseles, fue gracias a las batallas y el tiempo compartido que se abrió mas a sus amigos.

-Estoy seguro que Relena no quería esconderte quien era, pero por lo que nos dijo el Sabio Alfredo ella estaba asustada de la experiencia que vivió, cualquiera tendría miedo- Shun intenta ser lo mas racional y emotivo que puede para que sus palabras le lleguen a Fabia.

-Aun así debió decirme- dijo Fabia, subiendo sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas estaban a la altura de su pecho y abrazo sus piernas. -Si en verdad éramos amigas, ¿no debería de decirnos todo?- Cuestiono, pero parecía mas para si misma que para Shun.

-Entonces te lo pondré así- dijo el pelinegro. -¿Como hubieras reaccionado al enterare que la persona que ha sido una amiga tuya durante años sea de la misma raza que quienes asesinaron a tu prometido?- No quería que las palabras sonaran tan frías y duras, pero tenia que decírselo, además que solo le salió.

La frente de la princesa toco sus rodillas, dejando oculto su rostro mientras pensaba en las palabras del terrícola a su lado. Shun solo se mantenía calmado esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-Habría explotado en furia y le habría dicho cosas de lo que me arrepentiría mas tarde- dijo Fabia tras unos segundos de silencio, hasta tenia que admitir que no reacciono como dijo por la gravedad de la situación y porque quería tener respuestas.

-¿Ves? Tal vez no lo revelo porque temía que esa fuera tu reacción- dijo Shun.

Fabia sin ganas ni fuerzas apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del peleador Ventus, buscando reconforte, ahora mismo tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza que la golpeaban como un torbellino y necesitaba un hombro que sujetarse.

Ahora mismo ella no era la princesa de Neathia ni la fuerte peleadora, solo era la chica que había sufrido mucho en una guerra.

Shun noto esto y con algo de nervios (aunque nunca lo demuestra) puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Se que la guerra es dolorosa, tan solo haber visto como es la situación en este planeta me lo dice, y ahora con este nuevo enemigo que incluso el Sabio Alfredo sugiere que saquemos a la gente de Neathia dice mucho, pero es porque estamos enfrentando una gran adversidad que debemos estar juntos- dijo Shun.

-¿Dan te dijo eso?- No puedo evitar preguntar y reír.

-Supongo que se me ha pegado algo de el- reconoció Shun con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por que haces esto?- Pregunto Fabia en voz baja, pero Shun la escucho. -¿Porque vienes a decirme esto?-.

-Tu nos pediste ayuda cuando viniste al interespacio, y ahora eso estoy haciendo, ayudarte, algo dentro de mi dice que lo haga y hace mucho aprendí que a veces debo escuchar a mi corazón y no a mi cabeza- respondió Shun, girando su cabeza para ver que Fabia lo miraba.

-¿Entonces porque apoyas en que Ren vuelva? El los engaño y traiciono-.

-Porque entiendo porque lo hizo y ahora que se mas de el, como su amigo quiero ayudarlo. Su fuerza nos ayudaría a terminar con esta guerra y a detener a Apocolyps. Pero también se que no te puedo pedir que confíes en el fácilmente, pero si que les una oportunidad para que pueda ganarse tu confianza-.

Fabia asintió de manera perezosa, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Shun, no sabia porque, pero estar así se sentía cómodo y la hacia sentirse mas ligera, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Shun sintió como mas peso por el lado donde estaba la princesa, al ver, encontró que Fabia estaba dormida con una pequeña sonrisa. Era natural, la batalla de hoy fue difícil y las revelaciones terminaron por agotarla.

Con cuidado se separo de la Neathiana y la tomo en brazos hasta recostarla en su cama con cuidado, pero en vez de irse de inmediato, se quedo agachado observando el rostro durmiente de la princesa, acomodando un cabello rebelde que cayo por su cara. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora veía que Fabia era muy linda.

Se tomo unos segundos mas observándola hasta que se puso de pie, ya hizo lo que vino a hacer y confiaba que sus palabras hubieran servido, además si se quedaba mas tiempo podría causar malentendidos que quería evitar, por lo que camino hasta la puerta, y con una ultima mirada a la peliazul salió de la habitación.

* * *

Relena estaba en su propio cuarto durmiendo, desde que entro a su habitación había estado llorando a mares, su apariencia volvió a la de una humana como manera de sentirse segura, ni siquiera tenia a Hammer a su lado para apoyarla porque había terminado tan herido que los médicos del castillo lo estaban sanando.

Odiaba sentirse tan débil, fue como hace 5 años cuando escapo de aquella oscuridad, esas imágenes de aquel día nunca se irían de su cabeza, fue por eso que desde conoció a Hammer se había entrenado y esforzado tanto para ser mas fuerte.

Esa decisión y convicción, sin darse cuenta, habían creado otra personalidad en ella, una mas fuerte y fría que estaba presentes en las batallas, solo el Sabio Alfredo y la reina Serena se habían dado cuenta de esa otra personalidad, pero decidieron guardar silencio.

Unos golpes a la puerta alertaron a Relena, que levanto su mirada hacia la puerta.

-V-Vallanse por favor, n-no quiero hablar co-con nadie- dijo tartamudeando por la ronda de lagrimas que había tenido hace unos minutos.

-Soy yo chica- se anuncio la voz de Jake.

-¡¿J-Jake?!- Exclamo sorprendida Relena. -¡¿Qu-Que haces aquí?! Ve-Vete por favor-.

-El señor Alfredo nos conto lo que te paso a ti y a Fabia, debió ser difícil pasar por eso- dijo Jake, aun afuera de la habitación.

-¿Hi-Hizo eso?-.

-Solo vine a decirte que no importa lo que haya pasado, vamos a traer a Ren devuelta con nosotros y derrotaremos a esos bobos Gundalianos y a ese enmascarado. Aunque me sorprendió que fueran primos, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-.

-So-Somos mas...- Relena se arrastro hasta el borde de su cama. -Somos tan unidos que nos consideramos hermanos mas que primos-.

-Ya veo, pero es mejor, así cuando lo recuperemos será mas fácil el que se lleven bien-.

-¡N-No es tan fácil!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos ya rojos de Relena. -¡M-Mi hermano no volverá, ese monstruo ya lo tiene, y-y además ahora todos me odian, Fabia, Serah, de seguro ustedes también me odian porque soy Gundaliana!-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- El grito de Jake detuvo a Relena de volver a llorar. -Te puedo asegurar que Dan el galán ni nadie del equipo te odia, de echo, el y Maruchito querían venir a hablar contigo también pero no pudieron, por eso me mandaron a mi- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Qu-Querían hablar conmigo?- Relena parecía aturdida por eso.

-Por supuesto, eres familia de Ren, que es un amigo nuestro, y Maruchito dice que los peleadores son familia, por lo tanto también eres familia- aseguro Jake. -Además no te preocupes por ese sujeto de traje raro, ya veras como lo derrotaremos a el y a sus amigos-.

Relena estaba con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos, a pesar que no podía ver el rostro del humano, algo le decía que no tenia que ver su rostro para saber que es verdad lo que dice.

-Además, no creo que tus amigas te odian, tal vez están sorprendidas, pero nada mas. Ya que los amigos no se pueden odiar por eso- dijo Jake, aunque esta vez con un poco de duda mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Relena estaba aturdida, las palabras de Jake la golpearon y le dijeron justo lo que quería escuchar, cuando parecía que su mente había reaccionado para decir algo, la voz del pelirrojo se adelanto.

-¡Bueno! Ya dije lo que quería decir, perdón por molestarte, amiguita, nos vemos- dijo Jake despidiéndose.

-¡Espera!- Grito Relena, casi saltando de la cama y corriendo hasta la puerta, abriéndola, cuando saco la cabeza, Jake ya se había ido. -Se fue...-.

Cerro la puerta y camino a paso lento devuelta a su cama, se tiro pesadamente a la cama, las palabras de Jake resonando en su mente.

Tomo de las almohadas y la abrazo con fuerza en su pecho al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. -Idiota...-.

* * *

 **(En la noche)**

Ya la noche había caído en el planeta de Neathia y la mayoría estaba durmiendo en el castillo salvo por los guardias que vigilaban en la noche.

Dentro del laboratorio de investigación del castillo, mismo donde estaban los Bakugan Corruptos capturados. El lugar estaba apagado, excepto por la luz que emitían los barrotes de energía donde estaban encerrados.

Un sonido se escucho en el silencioso laboratorio, la rejilla de ventilación se había caído, donde una figura la había votado para entrar y ahora la figura oculta por la oscuridad caminaba hacia donde estaban los Bakugan Corruptos.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, la luz de los barrotes permitieron ver el rostro de la persona, viendo que era Helik el que había entrado.

De su cintura, una de sus partes mecánicas se abrió y de el saco un radar redondo y abajo de el saco un cable que conecto al panel que controlaba los barrotes, solo le tomo un minuto para hackear el panel y que los barrotes bajaran.

Tomo la cápsula y conto cuantas esferas Bakugan habían dentro, contando que solo habían 12.

-Bueno... supongo que no esta mal para un primer enfrentamiento contra estas cosas- murmuro Helik, dejando la cápsula en una mesa.

Activo algo en su muñeca que hizo aparecer una pantalla holográfica delante de el, en la pantalla se mostro a un hombre de mas de 50, era humano, pero parte de su rostro derecho era mecánica y tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo, tenia una bata de laboratorio y su cabello era verde peinado hacia atrás y con forma de rollos.

- _"Helik, supongo que tienes algo"-_ dijo el hombre de la pantalla.

-Efectivamente, Doctor Vendar. Ya estoy en Neathia y estoy con los peleadores, también encontré a uno de los prisioneros que estaban conmigo y los demás, pero parece que tiene amnesia. También se que Apocolyps ha conquistado Gundalia y viene a conquistar este planeta para obtener el Orbe Sagrado- reporto Helik.

 _-"Eso es muy malo, con eso solo le faltan faltarían Neathia y otros dos planetas para conquistar"-_ murmuro el científico reconocido como Doctor Vendar.

-Me uní con los peleadores y la reina de Neathia para impedir su avance, ahora le mandare algunas Bakugan Caos para que los use en el arma- Helik presiono un botón en su muñeca izquierda y la cápsula frente suyo se teletransporto.

Unos segundos después, Helik escucho como la cápsula había sido teletransportada correctamente.

 _-"Ya los tenemos, chico. Con lo que nos dijiste ahora tendremos que avanzar mas"-_ dijo Vendar.

-¿Cuando estará terminado? No confió que estos terrícolas puedan derrotar a Apocolyps, pero con la Ex-Maquina de seguro podremos...-.

 _-"Aun no esta lista"-_ interrumpió Vendar. _-"Necesitamos terminar los detalles o la Ex-Maquina podría escapar de nuestro control, no podemos correr riesgos innecesarios"-._

-Lo entiendo- dijo Helik, apretando los puños debajo, se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Cuando la transmisión se termino, Helik volvió a subir por el ducto de ventilación para no ser visto.

 _-Ya falta poco... solo un poco mas y podre vengarte... Chelsia-_ pensaba Helik mientras se arrastraba devuelta a su habitación.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo del aniversario. Marduck parece saber bastante ¿no creen? Mas adelante se revelara porque.**

 **Capitulo 30, ¿creen que ha avanzado mucho el fic desde el año pasado o va lento?**

 **También espero que les guste los toques de pareja, nunca olvidare poner momentos como esos, pero no puedo acelerarlos, para que sea especial, deben tener cierto escenario.**

 **Con respecto a la votación del nuevo opening, solo cuatro tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction han votado, 1 voto por el opening de Kaleid y tres por el de Yugioh. Por favor ¡NO OLVIDEN DE VOTAR QUE ES IMPORTANTE!-.**

 **Tenzalucard:** _Ya dijeron ese chiste._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Son primos, pero son tan unidos que parecen hermanos, por lo que no hay diferencia y obviamente lo voy a explicar, pero aun no._

 **Ronald v2:** _Mas adelante explicare porque esta tan potenciado, y si se entera Apocolyps claro que no estará feliz. Gracias por dejar tu voto._

 **Bat Dragon:** _El papel no será una gran sorpresa, y agradezco tu ayuda con lo de Barodius_

 **El Redentor 777:** _Vladitor no se anda por las ramas, si va a dar una paliza, lo hace, aunque si se volvió mas bueno y ahora los Vestals se dirigen a salvar a los Vexos. ¿Cómo adivinaste que habría eso? ¿Lees la mente de lejos o que?_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	31. Los Celestiales

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 31** **: Los Celestiales**

Camilo caminaba perezosamente por los pasillos del castillo, se había despertado por la necesidad de ir al baño y tomar algo de agua, al no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió salir a caminar alrededor del castillo para que se aburra y le entre el sueño, aunque por ahora no funciona.

-¿Porque tuve que venir contigo? Eres molesto- gruño Leonidas molesto por haberse despertado.

-Porque no quería salir solo- respondió Camilo con simpleza, estaba vestido con la armadura Neathiana.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, escucho un ruido a su lado, al girar la cabeza, vio una terraza donde estaba una persona viendo la luna, Camilo identifico a la persona por el cabello negro largo.

-¿Claire?- Pregunto Camilo llegando a su lado.

Claire casi salta del susto al escuchar la voz del humano.

-¡No me asustes así! ¡Casi me das un ataque!- Exclamo Claire, Camilo solo rio nervioso.

-Perdón- se disculpo, viendo la ropa que usaba la chica. Usaba un vestido de pijama largo de color celeste que le caía hasta los tobillos y era sujetado por dos tirantes en sus hombros.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Leonidas intrigado. -¿No puedes dormir?-.

-No, decidí dar un paseo para relajarme y termine llegando aquí, la luna se veía tan hermosa que quede absorta en mirarla- explico Claire.

Camilo miro al cielo y efectivamente, la luna se veía completamente al igual que las estrellas, la vista era algo hermoso.

-Tienes razón- admitió Camilo, dándose cuenta de un detalle. -¿Es la primera vez que ves una luna?-.

-Si, cuando me quede en la casa de Runo no pude contemplar la luna de la tierra y no había podido hacerlo antes al llegar por la tención que había, pero ahora me alegro de esperar- contesto Claire emocionada. -¿Como es la luna de la tierra? ¿Se ve igual de hermosa que la de Neathia?-.

-No, las luces de la ciudad impiden ver las estrellas, las únicas luces que se ven en el cielo son la de los aviones y algunos satélites, pero en el campo se pueden ver mejor-.

-Ya veo...-.

Ambos pelinegros estaban mirando la luna y el cielo estrellado en silencio, disfrutando de esa tranquila paz que la noche les esta otorgando. Leonidas veía desde atrás a ambas figuras, sin entender lo que pasaba y esa aura que de repente rodeo a ambos.

-Nunca entenderé a los humanos...- murmuro Leo. -Me voy a la cama-.

-Oye, Camilo...- murmuro Claire, atrayendo la atención del mencionado y del Bakugan que se detuvo. -Dejare de buscar mis recuerdos perdidos-.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- Pregunto Camilo sorprendido y confundido.

-La razón por la que no puedo dormir fue por una pesadilla- revelo Claire. -No la recuerdo muy bien, pero se que tuve miedo, debió ser un recuerdo de cuando estuve atrapada por Youma. Ashoka y John me dijeron que lo que vivieron allí fue un infierno, y que de cierta manera tenían algo de envidia de que yo tuviera amnesia... por lo que... creo que es mejor no recordarlo... no quiero sentir miedo...- su cuerpo empezó a temblar poco y sus manos que estaban sujetadas de la barandilla adelante apretaban fuerte el pedazo de metal.

Se sobresalto un poco al sentir una mano externa encima de la suya, al ver, era Camilo quien puso su mano derecha arriba de la izquierda de ella y la miraba con una expresión seria, pero que sus ojos transmitía paz.

-Entiendo porque no quieres recordar, nadie desearía recordar cosas como esa, pero no por eso es lo correcto, estoy seguro que tienes mas recuerdos que los malos, debes de tener recuerdos buenos de tu familia o algo mas, pero no solo recuerdos malos- hablo Camilo.

-Camilo...-.

-Además, los recuerdos son importantes para nosotros, porque nos dan cierta identidad, si yo no tuviera recuerdos, tal vez no sería quien soy ahora y seria alguien diferente. Tal vez cuando recuerdes todo, no seas la misma persona que eres ahora, tal vez al recordar vuelvas a tu antigua personalidad, y aunque eso me da algo de miedo, también me alegrare por ti, así que no te pongas triste, ya que si esos recuerdos te atormentan, yo y los demás estaremos para ayudarte- afirmo Camilo con seguridad.

El apretón de mano se hizo mas fuerte, queriendo asegurar sus palabras, la chica solo lo miraba boquiabierta sorprendida hasta que su expresión cambio por una sonrisa y un sonrojo en que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

-Gracias Camilo, necesitaba escuchar eso- agradeció Claire sonriéndole radiante.

Ahora fue el terrícola quien se sonrojo, a sus ojos, Claire se veía radiante y la luna hacia resaltar mas esa belleza.

Leonidas, aun en su modo esfera parpadeo, sacudiéndose, pero aun así, juraría ver que alrededor de su compañero y la mujer que lo ayudo habían, ¿brillos? En verdad necesitaba dormir mas, ya empezaba a ver cosas.

-Quiero enseñarte algo...- dijo Claire de pronto, elevando la otra mano y enlazando su mano sujetada con la del pelinegro.

De su mano derecha empezó a emitir un brillo arcoíris que de a poco tomo la forma de una pequeña aurora boreal, Camilo se sorprendió por eso, incluso Leonidas se acerco mas para ver mejor.

-Es una pequeña aurora boreal, impresionante. ¿Tendrá que ver con tu raza?-.

-Creo que si, desde ayer me di cuenta que puedo hacer esto, pero fue hoy en la mañana que pude crear algo como esto, pero es lo único que puedo hacer... ¿te gusta?- Pregunto la de ojos rojos.

-Es fascinante- reconoció Camilo.

-Camilo...- el aludido levanto la vista. -Cuando esta guerra termine, quiero volver a la tierra, me entretuve mucho platicando con Julie y Runo, además, que quiero conocer tu planeta-.

-De acuerdo, tratare de mostrártelo todo lo que pueda- aseguro Camilo, aunque el no era mucho de salir de viaje, para ayudar a Claire no le importaría viajar.

-También te prometo algo, si recupero mis recuerdos, te prometo que no cambiare, no importa quien haya sido antes, ahora soy Claire y con o sin recuerdos seguiré siendo yo y haremos nuevos recuerdos- prometió con seguridad y firmeza.

-¡Ok! ¡Hare lo posible para ayudarte, Claire!- Respondió con seguridad Camilo, sintiendo un calor cálido en su pecho.

Leonidas solo veía la escena con calma, aunque en el fondo haciéndose también una promesa de cuidar a Claire, le debe mucho a ella, por lo que la ayudaría también.

Unos pasos acercándose a ellos hizo que se rompiera el momento, cuando ambos jóvenes vieron hacia la entrada, vieron entrar a Relena, que en su mano derecha sujetaba una barra de metal.

-Relena...- comentaron ambos jóvenes, viendo que aun tenían sus manos unidas, se separaron avergonzados.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Leonidas, de repente sus instintos se despertaron y empezaron a advertirle.

Por toda respuesta, la barra de metal que traía la peliplata aparecieron dos anillos de energía alrededor de la punta. Golpeo al Bakugan con la barra, electrocutándolo y cayendo al instante.

-¡Leo!- Exclamo Camilo sorprendido y preocupado. -¡Relena! ¿Pero que...?-.

No tuvo tiempo de terminar porque rápidamente la niña se posiciono delante de el y de un movimiento lo golpeo con los anillos alrededor de la barra, electrocutándolo. Camilo lanzo un grito agudo antes de caer inconsciente también.

-¿Pero que haces, Relena?- Pregunto Claire, solo cuando tuvo la chica mirándola pudo identificar que algo estaba mal, los ojos de Relena estaban vacíos y sin vida. -¿Pero que...?- Eso, y la imagen de Relena corriendo hacia ella fue lo ultimo que su cerebro proceso.

* * *

 **(Una Hora Después)**

-Camilo... despierta, Camilo...- Camilo escuchaba como alguien lo sacudía y llamaba, con flojera abrió uno de sus ojos, viendo que era Linus el que hacia eso.

-¿Linus?- Pregunto Navas con flojera, levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo, llevándose una mano a su cabeza. -¿Que paso?-.

-No lo se, estaba haciendo mi turno de guardia cuando te encontré a ti y a Leonidas tirados en este lugar- respondió Linus, extendiendo su otra mano enseñando al Bakugan Haos.

-Leo...- murmuro Camilo, los últimos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, abriendo sus ojos. -¡Leo! ¡Reacciona!- Tomo a su compañero en modo esfera y empezó a moverlo.

-No grites... ya me desperté...- dijo Leonidas abriéndose. -Con esta son dos veces en una noche que me levantas-.

-¡Es Claire!- Grito Camilo y Leonidas también recordó lo que paso, elevándose.

-¡Es cierto!-.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Linus confundido.

-Linus, ¿viste ahora a Relena?- Pregunto Camilo, tomando al Neathiano por los hombros.

-¿Eh? Si, salió hace una hora a hacer guardia alrededor del muro Este del castillo- respondió Linus sin entender nada.

-Maldición, algo esta pasando...- dijo Camilo, soltando a Linus. -¿Hay algún transporte o vehículo pequeño que tengan?-.

-Hay unas aerobicis en el taller. Pero no entiendo, ¿le paso algo a Claire?-.

-¡Despierta a los demás y diles que se han llevado a Claire, yo me adelantare!- Dijo Camilo, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

Llego hasta el taller del castillo, donde efectivamente, habían lo que parecían bicicletas de color blanco, pero en vez de ruedas, tenían paneles debajo.

-De acuerdo, no debe ser muy difícil- dijo Camilo, subiéndose a una de ellas, empezando a tocar botones al azar.

Después de toquetear algunos, la aerobici se activo, elevándose en el aire.

-Bien, si es una como bicicleta, entonces...- tomo el manubrio que era igual que el de una bicicleta e hizo presión hacia adelante, la aerobici se movió hacia adelante.

La compuerta del hangar se abrió y a toda velocidad salió Camilo.

-Espero que este sea el Este...- murmuro para si mismo.

* * *

 **(Con Claire)**

La chica ya se estaba despertando con un dolor de cabeza, cuando intento moverse, se dio cuenta que estaba atada de brazos. -¿Que es esto?-.

Cuando ya recupero todo sus sentidos, se dio cuenta que además de estar atada, también estaba en movimiento al sentir el viento golpear su cuerpo, también, que estaba de espaldas de quien estaba conduciendo, al sentir el pequeño cuerpo en su espalda, supuso quien era la persona.

-¡Relena! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- Dijo Claire, forcejeando para liberarse.

Pero Relena no le hizo caso, sus ojos vacíos estaban concentrados adelante al limite del escudo.

Varios minutos pasaron de gritos de Claire para soltarse y que Relena la ignoraba, la pelinegra pensó en tirarse, pero además de que la caída iba a doler por la velocidad que iban, no podría escapar muy lejos sin que Relena se diera la vuelta y la volviera a dejar inconsciente, ese caso, ya no podría hacer nada.

Después de lo que parecieron ser 10 minutos, Claire sintió como la velocidad a la que iban descendía, captando que ya estaban llegando al lugar donde era llevada.

-Relena, suéltame, se que no eres tu. ¡Reacciona por favor!- Pidió Claire cuando se detuvieron, pero Relena siguió sin escucharla y solo se bajo y la tomo para hacerla caminar.

Claire noto que estaban cerca del limite de la barrera por el color transparente delante de ella, solo le daba mala espina.

-Buen trabajo, pequeña, al final resulto como esperaba- Claire escucho una voz alegre y unos aplausos al otro lado de la barrera.

Cuando decidió mirar hacia adelante, encontró a Youma esperando por ambas y cerca de el un sujeto que no conocía.

Cuando ambas mujeres pasaron a través del escudo, Youma se acerco a Relena y con chasquido de dedos delante de la niña, la Gundaliana cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Pregunto molesta Claire.

-Cálmate, solo la puse a dormir, y si te preguntas que le paso, pues la hipnotice cuando les mostré su verdadera apariencia para que se activara en este momento y te trajera aquí- explico Youma. -No estoy al nivel de Kazarina en ese campo, pero tampoco soy tan malo-.

-Entonces tu eres Youma- dijo Claire como un hecho, estando cara a cara por primera vez con la persona que la persigue.

-El mismo y único, y esta noche vine para traerte de vuelta a casa, chiquilla- tomo a Claire por los hombros y la empujo con fuerza hacia adelante obligándola a caminar.

Claire debía ganar algo de tiempo, confiaba en que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de la falta de su presencia y la de Relena, tan solo debía ganar un poco de tiempo.

-¿Porque me secuestras? ¿Tiene algo que ver que soy de una raza ya extinta?- Pregunto Claire con una falsa sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya veo, quieres jugar al juego de ganar tiempo con preguntas ¿no?- Dijo Youma, Claire se alarmo al ser descubierta, pero Youma sonrió por la cara de pánico de la chica. -De acuerdo, juguemos- acepto el siervo de Apocolyps.

-Señor Youma, no creo que debamos...- intento hablar Geits, pero Youma lo callo.

-Vamos Geits, la chica perdió la memoria, al menos debo de decirle un poco en compensación, así la obra será mas entretenida- dijo Youma. -Pues sip, si tiene que ver a la raza con la que perteneces, aunque primero te diré un poco de la misma-.

Youma puso sus manos en los hombros de Claire, obligando a la chica a sentarse de rodillas, manchando el vestido de pijama con tierra que usa.

Youma se sentó delante de ella en posición de loto para comenzar a explicar.

-Tu perteneces a una antigua raza llamados, Celestiales. Eran una raza que existió al mismo tiempo que el Universo, naciendo igual, esa teoría los humanos lo llaman "Big Bang"- empezó a relatar. -Ellos literalmente podían crear dimensiones paralelas e incluso Universos si juntaban su poder, pero como pasa con todas las razas poderosas comenzaron a extinguirse ya que su poder iba descendiendo al comenzar a ver vida en el Universo. Por lo que decidieron viajar en planetas cambiando sus apariencias a las de los planetas que visitaban. ¡Pero...! Como la tenían muy grande y eran muy poderosos, casi todos sus intentos de tener herederos y tener mas Celestiales Jr fracasaban, no fue hasta que uno de ellos llego hasta cierto planeta que ya visitaste donde las cosas cambiaron-.

-¿La tierra?- Pregunto Claire incrédula.

-Exacto. ¿Qué pequeño es el Universo, verdad?- Dijo Youma risueño. -Cuando uno de ellos llego a ese planeta, creo que fue en la época que los terrícolas llaman, "la edad media", donde el Celestial que llego, que era uno de los últimos que quedaban en ese entonces visito el planeta verde y azul y tuvo al primer hijo Celestial en toda su historia. En ese entonces uso un nombre falso para estar entre los humanos. ¿Cuál era el nombre...? ¡Ah, si! Merlín era el nombre humano que uso en ese entonces-.

Claire no había podido estudiar la historia de la tierra, pero parecía que ese Merlín era alguien muy famoso.

-Pero el hijo que engendro no vivió mucho al no soportar el poder en su sangre, pero en vez de volver con los suyos, Merlín se quedo en la tierra, parece que ese planeta le gusto y se involucro con los humanos, creo que incluso hay una leyenda famosa en la que el esta involucrado- dijo Youma. -Pero cuando su cuerpo mortal estaba envejeciendo y era hora de volver con los suyos, cometió el peor error que todas las razas pueden hacer-.

-¿Mato a alguien?- Pregunto Claire.

-¿Fue al baño y no se lavo las manos?- Cuestiono Geits.

-¡No! ¡Se enamoro!- Exclamo Youma alzando los brazos.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Exclamo Geits asintiendo. -Esa era mi segunda opción-.

-Juntarse mucho con los humanos lo hizo tonto y se enamoro de una mujer que le enseño y le compartió parte de su poder llamándolo magia y la mujer, como todas, lo traiciono y lo encerró usando los mismos poderes que le compartió. No pudo escapar ya que los Celestiales deben de reducir considerablemente su poder para estar en el planeta que visitan y en ese entonces su cuerpo ya era viejo, por lo que lo hizo mas débil. Pero claro, antes de ser engañado dejo un hijo a la mujer que lo encerró para asegurar su misión de descendencia, hijo que parece que nació pero fue ocultado. Pero según las leyendas humanas la prisión le impide escapar de cualquier manera, incluyendo escapar muriendo-.

-¿Dices que esta vivo?- Pregunto Claire.

-Si-.

-¿Entonces para que me quieren si hay un Celestial vivo?-.

-De nada nos sirve si esta débil, además que los Celestiales se extinguieron hace mucho, si liberamos al que queda morirá igual que sus hermanos, y menos nos sirve muerto... o eso me gustaría decir, pero aunque todo eso sea cierto, la verdad es que no lo encontramos. Los poderes de un Celestial, aun si fueron compartidos, son muy poderosos, por eso cuando fuimos a la tierra a buscarlo, no pudimos encontrarlo-.

-¿Cuando fueron a la tierra? Recordaría eso- esta vez fue Geits el que hablo.

-Yo y Dukhan fuimos, no podíamos ir en cualquier momento ya que aun no era el momento de conquistar la tierra, por lo que tuvimos que elegir el momento exacto para pasar desapercibidos, momento que fue hace unos años cuando Naga invadió la tierra-.

Claire abrió los ojos, Dan y los demás le hablaron un poco de ese momento.

-Como todos estaban distraídos, fue una buena oportunidad para que nuestra nave entrara sin ser detectada a la tierra. Empezamos a buscar donde probablemente estaría, Lord Apocolyps nos dio una herramienta que creo con su magia para rastrear la esencia de los Celestiales. No encontramos a Merlín, pero si a ti- Youma apunto a Claire.

-¿Yo?- Exclamo Claire atónita.

-Si, imagínate nuestra sorpresa al sentir una esencia Celestial en ti. Aunque era poca, sin duda tenias la esencia de un Celestial, por lo que en ese momento te raptamos antes de que la batalla contra Naga terminara y te llevamos junto a los otros 5 que teníamos guardado en nuestra prisión especial- explico Youma. -En ese lugar te dimos... un entrenamiento y algunas cosas que ayudaron a amplificar mejor tus poderes de tu herencia, aunque nunca llegaras al nivel de tus ancestros, pero si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para nuestros propósitos. O lo eras, hasta que perdiste tus recuerdos y todo lo que te enseñamos. Pero descuida, tan solo tendré que volver a hacerlo de nuevo-.

Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra que espanto a Claire, quien al escuchar sobre ese "entrenamiento" su cuerpo entero se estremeció por completo, temblando sin control. Aun si su cabeza no recuerda, su cuerpo si y esa era toda la señal que le decía que no quería ir con el.

-¡Ni creas que iré contigo!- Grito Claire, levantándose y corriendo devuelta al escudo, pero Geits se interpuso, llegando detrás de ella y tomándola por el cabello, deteniéndola.

-¿A donde vas, tonta? No escaparas de nuevo- dijo Geits, jalándola del cabello y atrayéndola a el.

El castaño tomo su rostro con su mano, para luego darle una cachetada fuerte que le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla de la chica, quien gimió un poco de dolor por el golpe.

-Bueno, ya todo dicho y echo, nos vamos- dijo Youma levantándose.

-¿Que haremos con ella?- Pregunto Geits, viendo a Relena en el suelo.

-Casi me olvido de la pequeña- dijo Youma, acercándose a paso lento a Relena. -Creo que será una buena oportunidad para deshacernos de ella, o solo le traerá mas duda a Ren que seria malo para los planes-.

De una de sus mangas, saco un cuchillo delgado pero muy filoso. Cuando Claire vio lo que iba a hacer Youma, grito para tratar de detenerlo, pero Geits la volvió a jalar del cabello y le dio otro golpe en su otra mejilla,

-Cálmate perra- ordeno Geits.

Unas lagrimas de impotencia comenzaban a salir del borde de los ojos de Claire, se sentía impotente y débil, ni siquiera podía ayudar a una amiga que estaba en peligro.

 _-Que alguien venga por favor... por favor... Camilo...-_ empezó a suplicar en su mente, deseando que alguien, que la persona que esperaba la rescate.

Cuando Youma ya estaba delante de Relena, el sonido de un motor desvió su atención. -¿Y eso?-.

-¡CLAIRE!- Grito Camilo, apareciendo de un salto arriba de la aerobici.

Iba a aterrizar justo arriba de Youma, pero el sujeto se movió para no ser aplastado. Cuando Camilo aterrizo, acelero a embestir a Geits con la aerobici. Saltando justo en antes de que el vehículo golpeara al castaño, saltando mas exactamente donde esta Claire, tomándola en brazos y alejándose.

-¿Estas bien, Claire?- Pregunto Camilo preocupado por la chica en sus brazos.

Claire alzo la vista, viendo que en efecto, Camilo apareció para salvarla. No pudo sentir mas que alivio y alegría, soltando un par de lagrimas de felicidad, abrazando desesperadamente al terrícola.

-Me alegra que vinieras- dijo Claire con alivio.

-Te dije que te haría todo lo posible par ayudarte ¿no?- Respondió Camilo.

-No quiero interrumpir su momento, pero aun tenemos compañía- dijo Leonidas, viendo a Youma.

-Veo que el caballero de brillante armadura ha aparecido- dijo Youma.

-¿Fuiste tu quien obligo a Relena a hacer lo que hizo?- Exigió saber Camilo, levantándose y ayudando a Claire a hacer lo mismo.

-Quien sabe-.

-Yo digo que lo hagamos hablar por las malas- sugirió Leonidas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Camilo.

-¡Esperen!- Grito Geits, quitando la aerobici de encima suyo. -¡Ya estoy cansado de quedarme quieto y ser el único que no pelea! ¡También quiero pelear!- Exclamo impaciente.

-Es cierto, has sido muy paciente, Geits, por lo que te daré esa recompensa- dijo Youma, dando un salto muy grande, cayendo detrás de Geits, quedando espaldas de el. -No te contengas, te veo luego- con esas palabras, empezó a subirse a su nave.

-¡Espera! ¡No escaparas!- Exclamo Camilo tratando de acercársele.

Geits intervino, saco de sus ropas un pequeño tuvo, que al activar un botón una hoja laser de color café claro apareció con esa arma dio un corte horizontal lento como advertencia, haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara de un salto.

-¿A donde crees que vas tu? He estado esperando una batalla de verdad durante mucho tiempo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no te dejare escapar- dijo Geits, apuntándolo con el sable.

-Parece que no tenemos de otra, compañero- dijo Leonidas. -Aplastémoslo-.

-Me parece bien- dijo Camilo.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del planeta)**

Lo que parecía un destello azul paso a través del campo, sacudiendo el polvo de la tierra y las hojas.

Viéndose mas de cerca, el destello parecía un meteorito en miniatura, estaba envuelto en llamas azules e iba a una increíble velocidad.

-Ya la siento... debo apresurarme...- dijo el meteorito, que en realidad era una esfera, acelerando su marcha.

* * *

 **N/A: Sean honestos, ¿Cuánto de este capitulo no se esperaban? Ya lo tenia planeado desde un principio revelarlo de esta manera, pero luego vinieron algunas ideas a mi mente y las agregue y agregare.**

 **Finalmente en el próximo capitulo se vera a Geits y su Bakugan pelear. Subí este capitulo antes de lo normal porque estaba inspirado y este seria el tercer de cinco capítulos.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _No tienen algo para salvarlos exactamente, mas adelante se vera eso._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Es mejor decir que encontró a un caballero, aunque ella aun no lo reconocerá, y si, la loli ya esta creciendo un poco en sentimientos, pero la usaron de manera fea en este capitulo._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _No pensé en que Zenet se uniera... lo voy a pensar._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Entonces espero seguir contando con tu ayuda colega._

 **Lukamegumine:** _De poco a poco, Shun tratara de curar el corazón de Fabia y se vera si la princesa se da otra oportunidad en el amor, lo de Vladitor se explicara mas adelante, descuida, y la impaciencia de Helik también se explicara._

 **honter11:** _Si no me demore en el capitulo anterior en este menos, como dije subiré hasta cinco capítulos este mes y este es el tercero._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	32. El Ultimo de los Tres

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 32** **: El Ultimo de los Tres**

-¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo Geits. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Gildarts Subterra!-.

Cuando la esfera se abrió, un Bakugan de armadura café con líneas azules por los brazos, usaba una falda de guerrero que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y la armadura tenia cuatro partes delgadas que caían arriba de la falda por los costados, tenia un casco que cubría todo su rostro, excepto sus ojos que se veían dos puntos verdes y la parte de atrás de su casco tenia la forma de la boca de un escarabajo.

-900G de poder... ya no me sorprende- dijo Camilo. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Lumino Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Pienso derrotarlos!- Exclamo Leonidas.

-El poder de Leonidas no es malo, promete entretenerme- dijo Geits sonriente. -¡Poder activado: **Lanza de Trium**!-.

Una lanza de doble filo que la hoja eran mas grandes que la base del arma apareció en la mano derecha de Gildarts, quien al tomarla se lanzo hacia Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: **Relámpago Cruzado**!- Leonidas lanzo relámpago con forma de X.

El ataque golpeo a Gildarts creando también una cortina de humo, pero Gildarts salió del humo ileso, embistiendo a Leonidas con la punta de su lanza.

El Bakugan Haos recibió el golpe, pero con una de sus garras golpeo la lanza hacia al lado, pero Gildarts lo ataco con el otro filo, aunque Leonidas lo bloqueo con su garra izquierda. Usando su cola golpeo el arma desde abajo, haciendo que la hoja estuviera en el aire, creando un espacio en Gildarts donde Leonidas lo golpeo justo en el pecho de la armadura, haciéndolo retroceder.

Cada peleador espero que ese intercambio de golpes terminara, tomando sus cartas poder.

-¡Poder activado...!- Gritaron Geits y Camilo.

 **-¡Luz Barnum!-.**

 **-¡Carga Trium!-.**

Leonidas lanzo una esfera de energía y Gildarts lanzo su lanza que se rodeo de energía Subterra. Ambos ataques chocaron, destruyéndose en el acto, sacudiendo el campo.

Ambos peleadores se cubrieron con sus brazos del viento que se produjo del ataque, Claire hizo lo mismo, pero al tener los brazos atados solo pudo cerrar los ojos, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, de no ser que Camilo la atrapo antes que se cayera.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Camilo.

-¡Te distrajiste!- Intervino Geits. -¡Poder activado: **Psicotierra**!-.

Los ojos de Gildarts brillaron de verde y varias rocas empezaron a elevarse detrás de el.

-Puede levitar la tierra...- susurro Claire.

El Bakugan Subterra lanzo las rocas que flotaban a Leonidas, que viendo a su entrenador y la chica solo pudo lanzar esferas de energía y algunos golpes para destruir las rocas, pero cada vez la velocidad que eran lanzadas las rocas aumentaba al punto que Leonidas ya no pudo destruirlas y solo podía protegerse.

Camilo, viendo la situación ayudo a levantar rápido a Claire para poder seguir peleando.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Eléctrica**!-.

-¡Ahora si!- Leonidas se cubrió con sus alas, abriéndolas de golpe, no solo destruyendo algunas rocas al abrirlas de esa manera, también creando un muro electroestático delante de el que destruía las rocas que le eran lanzadas.

-Hasta que reaccionas, pero sería mejor que dejes de preocuparte por esa chica, solo te estorba- sugirió Geits.

-Claro que no, vine para salvar a Claire y no la dejare, menos para que tu y tu jefe la vuelvan a secuestrar- respondió Camilo.

-Solo lo digo para que puedas pelear con todo en vez de preocuparte, pero como quieras, de todos modos no cambiara nada-.

-Es cierto, de igual forma ganaremos- dijo Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: **Trueno** **Furioso**!- Leonidas genero unas chispas entre sus manos y lo lanzo hacia Gildarts que seguía quieto.

-¡Poder activado: **Capa de Tierra Corrupta**!-.

El Bakugan Subterra fue rodeado por un aura de su atributo pero algo mas oscura, envolviéndolo en una capa que hizo que el rayo de Leonidas se desviara a varios puntos hacia atrás al golpearlo.

-¿Que poder es ese?- Exclamo Leonidas.

-Gildarts no es un simple Bakugan. Es un Bakugan Corrupto, pero mejorado, haciéndolo mas obediente pero con mas fuerza y control en sus poderes. Es uno de los proyectos que nuestro Lord Apocolyps tiene, solo Basco y yo tenemos, aunque el suyo evoluciono tanto que habla- dijo Geits.

-¿Dices que Apocolyps esta haciendo mas Bakugan como el tuyo?- Pregunto Camilo nervioso, el Bakugan que enfrentaban estaba siendo bastante duro, si mas de esos eran creados la guerra estaría mas difícil para ellos.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Presión de la Tierra**!-.

Cuando la carta portal se activo, Leonidas se arrodillo al sentir como su poder se iba de el.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Presión de la Tierra es un poder que quita todo el poder de los Bakugan que no sean del atributo Subterra- explico Geits. -Y para impedir que hagas algo, hago esto. ¡Poder activado: **Atadura Sarcor**!-.

La tierra debajo de Leonidas se levanto como dos cadenas echas de tierra y atraparon al Bakugan Haos de brazos y piernas, dejándolo inmóvil.

-Con este poder no puedes activar ningún poder de tu Bakugan para liberarte mientras yo no active algún poder- explico Geits. -Este combo de mi carta portal y mi carta poder ha derrotado a muchos. ¿Crees poder salir de el?- Pregunto con burla.

-¡Leonidas! ¡Se que no te gustan los armamentos, pero tendré que usarlo en esta ocasión!- Le grito Camilo a su compañero.

-¡Solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta!- Exclamo Leonidas.

Camilo empezó a teclear el código de activación, aunque en el fondo estaba algo feliz de finalmente probar su propio armamento.

 _"Booster Cruzado, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- Lanzo Camilo el armamento, equipándose a Leonidas.

El armamento eran 4 nuevas alas de metal para Leonidas, mas dos cañones en su espalda que apuntaban hacia arriba.

Al equiparse el armamento, la fuerza de Leonidas aumento por si sola, haciendo que el efecto de la carta portal se cancele por si misma.

-Diablos- mascullo Geits.

-¿Acaso no lo viste venir?- Pregunto Camilo burlón. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Booster Cruzado Nio**!

-Es hora de ver porque estas cosas son tan usadas- dijo Leonidas, apuntando con ambos cañones a Gildarts.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes activar poderes por mi poder anterior!- Replico Geits.

-Revisa el efecto de tus cartas, dice que no puedo activar poderes de mi Bakugan, no dice nada con los poderes de armamento- dijo Camilo. -Se llama vació legal-.

Los cañones dispararon, golpeando de lleno al Bakugan Subterra, volando hasta un pilar de roca un poco lejos de ellos, estrechándose y todo el pilar cayendo por sus lados.

Las cadenas de tierra se volvieron arena, haciendo que Leonidas se liberara.

-¡Terminémoslo! ¡Poder activado: **Barnum Cruzado**!-.

Las alas de Leonidas brillaron, envolviéndose en una luz con rayos y estática a su alrededor, lanzándose hacia donde Gildarts, quien apenas se estaba levantando cuando el Bakugan Haos llego hasta el, dándole un golpe que lo hizo destrozar parte del suelo y vencerlo.

Gildarts volvió a su forma esfera, bajando la vida de Geits a la mitad.

-Mis habilidades son la bomba- dijo el pelinegro, recuperando a Leonidas. -¿Como se sintió usar el armamento, Leo?- Pregunto.

-Odio reconocerlo, pero si sirve, aunque seguiré peleando igual que siempre- respondió Leonidas.

-Mientras no te enojes cuando te lo equipe, todo bien- se voltio hacia Claire, quien se había movido del campo hasta donde esta Relena, aun inconsciente. -Debo quitarle esa soga-.

Pero antes de poder acercársele, una risa maníaca se escucho en la zona rocosa. El pelinegro miro a su oponente que era el que reía.

-¡Que bien! ¡Es la primera vez que alguien que no sea el señor Youma me derrota, se siente tan bien, tan emocionante! ¡DIVIERTEME MAS! ¡SE QUE PUEDES!- Grito Geits.

-Yo también me emociono y soy salvaje en las batallas, pero ese tipo me supera. En verdad esta loco- comento Leonidas.

-Tienes razón- Camilo volteo adonde Claire, quien estaba de espaldas a una piedra aparentemente afilada, tratando de cortarse la cuerda que la tenia atada.

-¡No se preocupen por mi, ustedes solo ganen!- Grito Claire.

Camilo asintió. -De acuerdo, es hora de reanudar la batalla. ¡Carta portal lista!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea...!- Gritaron ambos adversarios.

* * *

 **(En otra zona)**

-¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunto Dan a Linus.

-¡Aun faltan unos minutos para llegar a donde esta la señal de la aerobici de Camilo- respondió Linus.

Como le había dicho Camilo, el Neathiano despertó a todos los peleadores, incluyendo por error al Sabio Alfredo, quien este fue a despertar a la Reina Serena. Cuando todos se juntaron Linus les dijo lo que le dijo Camilo y revisaron los videos de seguridad y las habitaciones de los tres, probando que ninguno de ellos estaba y que hace mas de una hora tres presencias habían cruzado el segundo escudo, por lo que la reina no tardo en asignar un equipo para traer los tres de vuelta.

Los asignados fueron Dan, Shun, Ashoka, Snow, Linus y Serah mientras que el resto se quedaba en guardia ya que podía ser un plan del enemigo.

-Puedo ver algunas explosiones desde aquí- aviso Shun.

-Significa que hay una batalla ahora mismo- dijo Linus.

-¿Puedes ver quienes son los que pelean, Drago?- Le pregunto Dan a su compañero.

-No, pero hay que apresurarse- respondió el Bakugan.

Snow iba a la misma velocidad que Serah, quedando ambos al lado.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto Snow de repente.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Serah confundida.

-Relena es una Gundaliana, ¿estas bien con ir a ayudarla?-.

-No me importa que sea Gundaliana. Es cierto que por culpa de los Gundalianos también perdí a alguien querido para mi, pero Relena es mi amiga. Es verdad que quede muy sorprendida al saber la verdad, pero no puedo odiarla, menos cuando me entere de su pasado. Por eso quiero ayudarla también- dijo Serah sin ninguna duda.

Snow sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, esa chica cada vez mas le agradaba.

-¿Que tal si un día vas a la tierra y te invito a comer? De seguro no has probado las hamburguesas- invito el rubio.

Serah se sorprendió un momento de la invitación, para luego sonreír. -Me encantaría- acepto con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Aceleremos! ¡Ya va la caballería Camilo!- Grito Snow feliz.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Gaia Corrupto**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Luz**!-.

Gildarts y Leonidas brillaron por completo del color de su respectivo atributo, lanzándose hacia el otro, ambos dándose al mismo tiempo un golpe en el rostro, separándose velozmente.

-¡Poder activado: **Tierra Furiosa**!-.

Gildarts concentro energía en el centro de sus manos, creando una esfera de energía de color café que lanzo.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Lumino**!-.

Leonidas creo una barrera de forma circular delante suyo, defendiéndolo del ataque del Bakugan Subterra.

Gildarts se movió con un salto, quedando al lado de Leonidas, propinándole un golpe en su rostro que lo hizo alejarse, pero Gildarts lo tomo de su cola antes de que se alejara mucho, girando todo su cuerpo con Leonidas sujeto, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Cuando Leonidas se estrecho con el suelo, no solo dejo un agujero, si no que sacudió todo el campo, haciendo difícil a todos mantenerse en pie.

-5 Minutos mas...- murmuro Relena por la sacudida, dándose la vuelta.

Leonidas rodo en el suelo para evitar ser aplastado por la caída de Gildarts, quien hizo mas grande el agujero.

-¡Poder activado: **Trueno Furioso**!-.

-¡Haber si esto es de tu talla, tipo grande!- Leonidas junto sus manos en medio y genero chispas entre sus manos, lanzando un rayo hacia Gildarts, quien se cruzo de brazos para reducir el daño, retrocediendo unos pocos metros.

La expresión de Geits era de emoción loca, parecía drogarse de la emoción de la batalla, por lo que sin contenerse mas, activo su sable de luz y se lanzo hacia Camilo.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Claire.

Camilo esquivo un corte vertical del sable, para luego esquivar otro horizontal, pero este le toco un poco la armadura, dejando una pequeña línea quemada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Cuestiono Camilo.

-¿Porque los Bakugan deben ser los únicos que se divierten? Sus peleadores también deberían pelear entre si, después de todo, es una guerra- dijo Geits, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque contra el humano.

Leonidas al ver esto intento ayudar a su compañero, pero Gildarts lo embistió, impidiéndolo. A pesar de su tamaño se movía muy rápido.

-¡Tch!- Camilo esquivo por poco otro corte del sable de Geits. -¡Carta portal abierta: **Impulso de la Luna**!-.

La carta portal se activo, y al hacerlo la luna en el cielo pareció brillar aun mas, haciendo que Leonidas también brillara.

-¿Una carta que combina con el entorno?- Cuestiono Geits.

-Así es. Cuando es de noche, esta carta aumenta la velocidad de los Bakugan Haos. Se puede decir que la diosa de la Luna esta de mi lado- dijo Camilo.

-¡Esto me esta gustando!- Exclamo Leonidas, empezando a moverse a una velocidad superior a la que tenia, empezando a golpear a Gildarts desde todas las direcciones.

Geits vio como Leonidas atacaba a su Bakugan, algo que aprovecho Camilo para intentar golpearlo, pero el siervo de Youma fue mas astuto y tomo la muñeca del peleador Haos, deteniéndolo.

-Eres un novato en las luchas, chico- se burlo Geits, apuntando su sable de luz al rostro de Camilo. -Podría matarte ahora, pero quiero disfrutar mas de esta pelea- lanzo a Camilo hacia un lado, sacando su carta poder. -¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Gran Roca**!-.

Gildarts levanto todo lo alto que pudo su brazo derecho, y de un movimiento golpeo el suelo debajo suyo. El golpe comenzó a desquebrajar la carta portal, hasta hacerla añicos.

Leonidas dejo de brillar al ser destruida la carta portal justo cuando estaba listo para golpear a Gildarts, el Bakugan Subterra vio venir esto y aun con su puño en el suelo, lo movió arrasando con la tierra a su paso, dándole un potente opercut a Leonidas.

-¡Poder activado: **Lanza de Trium**!-.

El Bakugan Subterra volvió a generar su lanza de doble filo y sin perder la oportunidad, embistió a Leonidas, chocando con un grupo grande de rocas. El golpe fue lo suficiente para devolver a Leonidas a su forma esfera.

Las rocas donde habían chocado los Bakugan comenzaron a desmoronarse, algunas de ellas fueron directo a Relena y Claire, quien por fin pudo cortar la cuerda de la que estaba atada, pero viendo las rocas corrió hacia Relena para protegerla.

Camilo viendo la situación de ambas, de prisa se levanto y corrió hacia ambas mujeres, moviéndolas junto con el, pero una de las rocas lo golpeo justo en el codo, ocasionándole un grito.

Cuando las rocas terminaron de caer, Gildarts volvió a su forma esfera y fue hasta su amo, ahora Camilo tenia el 60% de vida.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Claire preocupada al ver a Camilo sujetar su hombro.

-¿Que pasa...?- Pregunto Relena adormilada, levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede?- Empezó a preguntar al ver que no estaban en el castillo y los daños en el lugar.

-Hasta que despiertas...- dijo Camilo en un tono bromista, pero haciendo un quejido al sentir el dolor en su hombro. -Esta era la razón por la que un tiempo dejaron de gustarme las batallas, siempre pasa algo-.

-¡hombro! ¡Esta dislocado!- Comento Relena viendo de mas cerca el hombro.

-¡¿Pero que paso?!- Pregunto Relena mas fuerte.

-Te lo resumo: Youma te puso una hipnosis que hizo que nos atacaras a nosotros y secuestraras a Claire hasta traerla aquí, llegamos y ahora estamos peleando. Todo mientras dormías- dijo Leonidas.

-¡¿Fue por mi culpa?! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Solo les causo problemas!- Exclamo Relena arrodillándose y apoyando la cabeza en el suelo.

-No es momento de eso- dijo Camilo. -Lo siento, pero tendrás que encargarte tu Relena, así no puedo pelear- solicito el pelinegro.

-¡¿Y-Yo?!- Exclamo Relena temerosa. Vio a Leonidas y estiro su mano, retrocediéndola. Ya no sentía el mismo valor que antes para luchar. -N-No puedo...-.

-¿Como que no puedes? ¡Estamos en un aprieto y eres la única que puede hacer algo!- Grito Leonidas.

-Lo hare yo- intervino Claire. -Yo peleare-.

-¿Tu? No te ofendas, pero no sabes pelear- dijo Leonidas.

-Pero he visto como pelean, creo poder hacerlo- replico Claire.

-¿Cuanto mas debo esperar para reanudar la batalla?- Pregunto Geits cansado de esperar.

-Ahora yo seré tu oponente- dijo Claire, dando un paso al frente.

-¿Tu? No me hagas reír- dijo Geits como si le hubieran dicho una mala broma.

-Veremos que tan entretenido es esto para ti- exclamo Claire. -¿Me ayudaras, Leonidas?- Le pregunto al Bakugan Haos.

-Como no queda de otra- acepto Leonidas a regañadientes. -Trata de que yo no haga todo el trabajo, por favor-.

-Supongo que veré si vales tanto como dice el señor Youma- acepto Geits el cambio de oponente. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplástalos, Gildarts!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Por favor ayúdame, Leonidas!-.

-¡Terminemos esto de una vez por todas!-.

-Lanza el primer golpe, yo invito- dijo Geits haciendo un movimiento con las manos para provocarla.

-¡Poder activado: **Ola de Partículas**!- Leonidas genero una luz concentrada en sus 4 alas, liberándola como partículas que fueron directo a Gildarts.

-¡Poder activado: **Capa de Tierra Corrupta**!- Gildarts volvió a equiparse de esa capa de energía, quedando intacto ante el ataque de Leonidas.

-¿Que tal este? ¡Poder activado: **Barnum Cruzado**!-.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- Grito Leonidas, rodeándose de una luz con chispas, lanzándose hacia Gildarts.

-¡Poder activado: **Esparta** **Corrupto**!-.

-¡Raaaarrrrgggh!- Grito Gildarts, creando una lanza en su mano derecha y un escudo en su brazo izquierdo al estilo de un soldado espartano.

Con el escudo se defendió del golpe de Leonidas y con la lanza lo golpeo en el rostro, alejándolo de el para darle otro golpe.

-¡Maldición!- Mascullo Leonidas, tener a Claire de compañera es diferente a tener a Camilo de compañero, la chica no le podía seguir el ritmo, además que era una novata.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Reactor Subterra**!- El campo brillo de un color café y Gildarts fue rodeado por un aura Subterra.

-¡Rápido chica, usa el poder de Ola Lumino para cancelar su carta portal!- Dijo Leonidas.

-¡S-Si! ¡Poder activado...!-.

-¡Muy lenta! ¡Poder activado: **Carga Trium**!-.

La lanza espartana de Gildarts brillo de color café, convirtiéndose en una lanza de energía que lanzo hacia Leonidas, quien esquivo el ataque, pero la lanza exploto detrás de el, lanzando al Bakugan Haos hacia adelante solo para que Gildarts le diera un golpe en el rostro que lo dejo tumbado.

-¡Leonidas!- Exclamo Claire preocupada.

-Eres una novata, esta guerra no es lugar para tu tipo- dijo Geits con superioridad y burla. -Ya perdí las ganas de pelear. Acabalo, Gildarts- le ordeno a su Bakugan.

-Maldición- Claire apretó sus puños con frustración, se sentía impotente, pero una voz la saco de su impotencia.

-¡Claire! ¡Usa el poder de Luz Maldita, deprisa!- Grito Camilo.

-¡D-De acuerdo!- Exclamo Claire. -¡Poder activado: **Luz Maldita**!-.

-¡Al fin algo bueno!- Leonidas, aun tumbado cerro sus alas, liberando un brillo cegador que impidió la vista de todos durante unos segundos mientras el poder de la carta portal se cancelaba.

-¡Tomen esto! ¡Poder activado: **Luz Barnum**!-.

Cuando Leonidas dejo de emitir ese brillo, lanzo una esfera de energía de luz con chispas, siendo bloqueada por el escudo espartano de Gildarts, pero este también se destruyo.

-Maldita. ¡Poder activado: **Tierra Furiosa**!- Gildarts concentro sus energías en crear la esfera de energía Subterra entre sus manos.

-¡Una vez mas, Leonidas! ¡Luz Barnum!- Grito Claire.

Ambos Bakugan lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, ambos ataques pasando de lado al otro, golpeando a su rival al mismo tiempo.

Los ataques crearon pequeñas explosiones justo en los Bakugan que lo recibieron, que al tener pocas fuerzas volvieron a su formas esferas, bajando la vida de Geits y la de Claire, que era la vida que usaba Camilo, hasta el 20%.

Claire recogió a Leonidas, dándole una mirada de culpa. -Lo siento Leonidas, lamento ser tan mala compañera para ti- se disculpo apenada.

-Ya no te preocupes, que no es tu culpa que esta sea tu primera batalla, además que la pelea sigue, aun hay oportunidad- dijo Leo, tratando de animarla.

-Pero si seguimos así vamos a perder-.

-¡Tch! No puedo creer que terminara esta batalla en un empate- dijo Geits molesto, a diferencia de enfrentar a Camilo, solo sentía molestia al pelear contra alguien tan débil como Claire. -¡Ya empieza la batalla para que pueda acabar contigo!-.

-Debo de pelear...- dijo Camilo, levantándose, sujetando con su otra mano su hombro malo. -Aun con un brazo malo, solo necesito el otro para sostener mis cartas-.

-¡N-No puedes! ¡Te lastimaras mas si peleas!- Dijo Relena, tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Y quien sabe lo que pasara si no ganamos!- Contesto Camilo.

Claire apretó su otra mano libre. Se sentía tan molesta consigo misma, todos la ayudaban pero ella no podía devolver la ayuda. Eso la frustraba.

 _-Si tan solo... si tan solo fuera mas fuerte...-._

Cuando Camilo ya estaba detrás de Claire, lo que parecía un meteorito miniatura golpeo el centro del campo, inundándolo de inmediato con llamas azules.

-¡¿Pero que mierda es esto?!- Exclamo Geits confundido.

-¡¿De donde salieron estas llamas?!- Pregunto Leonidas igual de confundido, retrocediendo hasta estar al lado de Camilo.

El pequeño meteorito se elevo en el aire, avanzando hasta estar frente a Claire, quien pudo verlo mejor.

-¿Es un Bakugan?- Pregunto Claire sorprendida al ver que el meteorito en realidad era una esfera Bakugan.

-¿Un Bakugan dices?- Pregunto Leonidas.

La esfera Bakugan se abrió, revelando a un Bakugan con características parecidas a las de un dragón. -Finalmente. Por fin la encuentro, señorita Padme- dijo el Bakugan con tono alegre.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado del penúltimo capitulo de este especial de aniversario.**

 **Aquí les pregunto, ¿quieren que los capítulos de Bakugan sean así de largos? También aviso que el próximo capitulo se dirá cual será la canción del nuevo opening de Bakugan.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Como dije, lo pensare._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Descuida, que esta loli no es mala. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no lo agregare porque ya no tengo forma de como meterlo y meter un nuevo personaje que no planeo ralentizaría la historia._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _El armamento de Leonidas es el mismo de Drago cuando estaba en esa forma, no encontré otro mejor. Y espera aun mas por ese reencuentro._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Espero que este capitulo también te ayude a animarte. Se lo que es perder una querida mascota amigo._

 **honter11:** _Como estoy de vacaciones si tengo mucho tiempo, además dije que subiría los capítulos faltantes del especial este mes, ahora solo queda uno._

 **También me parece curioso que nadie en los comentarios haya dicho algo del momento romántico que puse al inicio, ¿no les gusto o que?**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	33. Las Llamas Azules

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 33** **: Las Llamas Azules**

-¡Quítate de nuestro camino!- Exclamo Dan.

Cuando los peleadores estaban acercándose mas al final del segundo escudo, ya pudiendo ver a los Bakugan que peleaban, Youma se interpuso en su camino con Zashura, obligando a los peleadores a pelear con sus Bakugan, Snow, Linus y Ashoka retrocedieron al no tener un Bakugan con que pelear en ese momento.

-¡Poder activado: **Dragón Galáctico**!-.

-¡Quítate!- Grito Drago, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Zashura, quien de un solo movimiento corto el ataque sin esfuerzo. -¿Que?- Exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Me toca!- Dijo Serah. -¡Esto es por Relena! ¡Poder activado: **Remolino Silencioso**!-

-¡No te perdonare por haberla lastimado!- Exclamo Lirian, tocando las cuerdas de su arpa y extendiendo la mano, lanzando un remolino de agua.

-¿Y en verdad quiero tu perdón?- Pregunto Youma sarcástico. -Poder activado: **Anillos de Shinigami**!-.

Los dos anillos fueron creados en los hombros de Zashura, uno de ellos fue lanzado al remolino de agua, cortándolo como si fuera una cierra mientras avanzaba hasta golpear la mano de la Bakugan Aquos, quien recibió de lleno el segundo anillo, comenzando a ser hostigada por ambos anillos de energía.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensa Ninja, Danza del** **Viento**!- Intervino Shun.

-¡Ya te va la ayuda Lirian!- Exclamo Hawktor, creando una corriente de viento que golpeo los anillos de energía hacia otro lado.

-Gracias, Hawktor...- agradeció la Bakugan Aquos.

-¡Ataquemos junto a ese tipo!- Sugirió Dan, recibiendo un asentimiento de Shun y Serah.

-¡Poder activado: **Sinfonía Final**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Llamarada de Dragón**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Stadium Relámpago**!-.

Primero, las cuerdas del arpa de Lirian se extendieron y atraparon a Zashura, y los ataques de Drago y Hawktor se lanzaron, impactando al mismo tiempo que Lirian toco una de sus cuerdas, creando una sola descarga eléctrica tan fuerte, que combinado con los dos ataques, crearon una gran explosión justo donde estaba Zashura.

-¿Lo habrán logrado?- Pregunto Linus viendo el humo de la explosión.

-No lo creo...- comento Ashoka viendo el una figura sobresalir entre el humo.

Cuando el humo se disperso, hay estaba Zashura, solo con leves rasguños superficiales y aun atrapado por las cuerdas de Lirian, pero parece que el ataque combinado apenas le hizo daño.

-¿Como puede seguir en pie?- Pregunto Shun sorprendido.

-Es muy fuerte- opino Drago.

-Les aplaudo que hayan lastimado un poco a Zashura, ese ataque combinado hubiera derrotado a cualquier Bakugan- dijo Youma. -Pero Zashura no entra en esa categoría- sonrió siniestramente.

Zashura sin esfuerzo se soltó de las cuerdas, cortándolas en el proceso, dejando inútil de paso el arpa de Lirian que con ella activaba la mayoría de sus poderes.

-¡Poder activado: **Proyectil Bolg**!- La gema del centro del arco de Zashura destello un momento, lanzando pequeñas esferas de energía negra y amarrilla a una velocidad que apenas se podían ver.

-¡Protéjanse!- Exclamo Ashoka que podía ver las esferas, pero su aviso llego tarde.

Los ataques golpearon a los tres Bakugan, generando varias explosiones en todo sus cuerpos que hicieron que se arrodillaran, en el caso de Hawktor que estaba en el aire, se desplomo al suelo.

-¡Rayos!- Se quejo Dan. -¡Levántate, amigo!-.

-¡No te rindas, Hawktor!- Apoyo Shun.

-¡Tu puedes, Lirian!- Animo Serah.

-Valiente esfuerzo, pero inútil- dijo Youma. -¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga de la Corona Solar**!-.

Zashura levanto sus brazos y creo lo que se podría llamar un pequeño sol, lanzándolo directo hacia los tres Bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Híper Hélix**!-

Drago que era el que mejor resistió las explosiones, creo una pantalla de energía delante suyo y de los otros dos Bakugan para protegerlos, recibiendo el ataque.

Drago hizo lo mejor que pudo para soportar el ataque, pero la fuerza de Zashura era superior a la suya, lo que se demostró cuando su ataque destruyo el escudo de Drago, impactando el pequeño sol con los tres Bakugan.

Hawktor y Lirian volvieron a sus formas esfera, pero Drago permaneció en su forma liberada, quedando tirado de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Drago!- Grito Dan preocupado, corriendo donde esta Drago.

-Se salvo porque Drago es un Bakugan Pyrus y además es muy resistente debido a las peleas que tuvo y toda sus evoluciones- comento Youma.

-Es demasiado fuerte- comento Shun, recogiendo a Hawktor.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos, Camilo y Relena nos necesitan- dijo Serah.

-Ahora que lo pienso, esta es una gran oportunidad- dijo Youma. -Puedo no solo llevarme a la chica, también puedo llevarme a Drago, así Apocolyps tendrá a ambos descendientes, además...- a una velocidad que parecía que se desvanecía, quedo detrás de Ashoka, tomándola del brazo. -Puedo llevarte a otra de las prisioneras-.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito Ashoka tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-¡Suéltala!- Grito Snow, que con Linus ambos estaban a cada lado de Ashoka.

El terrícola y el Neathiano se disponían a liberar a Ashoka, pero con una fuerza impresionante, Youma golpeo a ambos. a Snow con su puño derecho y a Linus con una patada, ambos golpes en el estomago.

-¡Chicos!- Grito Dan que estaba al lado de Drago, quien apenas se recuperaba del golpe.

Shun corrió a donde estaba Youma, saltando para dar una patada, pero el villano volvió a moverse a la misma velocidad que con la que apareció, llevándose a Ashoka hasta estar justo abajo de Zashura.

-No, no, no. Son nuestros prisioneros, tenemos derecho de llevárnoslos- dijo Youma, negando con el dedo de su mano libre.

-¡Suéltame, asqueroso ser!- Grito Ashoka, girando un poco su cuerpo para intentar darle a Youma un golpe con su otra mano libre, pero este brazo también fue tomado por la otra mano de Youma. -¡Suéltame!- Grito con un copo de desesperación en su voz.

-Aquí hay otra que necesita dormir- Youma acerco su rostro al de Ashoka, dispuesto a usar su hipnosis, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, un estallido se escullo.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Shun.

Youma giro su cabeza hacia atrás, donde estaba ocurriendo la batalla, viendo que en ese lugar algo que lo alerto.

 _-¿Llamas azules! No puede ser...-_ pensó de manera seria, soltando a Ashoka. -¡Zashura, vuelve!-.

El Bakugan de dos atributos volvió a su forma esfera, descendiendo hasta la mano de Youma, quien lo guardo entre su abrigo.

-Me retiro por ahora, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Youma, desvaneciéndose por tercera vez a esa gran velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Shun acercándose a Ashoka.

-Si... por suerte- respondió Ashoka. -¿Como están ellos?- Pregunto, refiriéndose a Snow y Linus.

-Solo están inconscientes, se recuperaran en unos minutos- respondió Serah tras ver los estados de ambos.

-Hay que apresurarse...- dijo Drago, pero cuando quiso ponerse de pie, se detuvo por el dolor.

-Descansa amigo, nosotros seguimos- dijo Dan y Drago hizo caso, volviendo a su forma esfera.

-Yo me quedare aquí con ellos, contactare al castillo para pedir refuerzos. Ustedes vayan- dijo Serah.

Dan, Shun y Ashoka asintieron, volviendo a subirse en las aerobicis y reanudando la marcha.

* * *

 **(En el lugar de la pelea)**

Había llamas de color azul rodeando el lugar, mientras todos observaban a ese singular Bakugan hablar con Claire.

-¿A quien le hablas?- Pregunto Claire extrañada.

-Obviamente a usted, señorita Padme- respondió el Bakugan con un tono bastante respetuoso.

-¿A mi? ¡¿Yo soy esa Padme?!- Exclamo Claire sorprendida.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Pregunto el Bakugan con un tono confundido. -¡Acaso...!- Sus ojos brillaron, viendo a la pelinegra de arriba y abajo como si la escaneara. -¡Tiene amnesia! ¡¿Como pude no notarlo antes?! ¡Maldición!-.

-Oye, extraño...- llamo Leonidas la atención del Bakugan. -¿Quien diablos eres y que disparates dices?-.

-¡¿Tu quien eres?!- Exigió el misterioso Bakugan, volviendo sus ojos a brillar. -¡Eres de la Dimensión de la Perdición! ¡No te acerques a la señorita!- El misterioso Bakugan se puso delante de Leonidas de manera retadora.

-¿Quieres pelear?- Cuestiono Leonidas.

-¡Espera, Leonidas es un amigo, al igual que todos!- Detuvo Claire al Bakugan de iniciar una pelea.

-Pero señorita, el es...-.

-Se de donde viene, pero Leonidas es un amigo que me ha ayudado y lo hace ahora al pelear-.

-¿Pelear? ¿Pelear contra quien?-.

-Ese de allá- Camilo apunto con su brazo bueno a Geits, quien estaba inmóvil.

Geits estaba con una expresión confundida y con la boca abierta, sin entender lo que pasa.

-¡¿Pero que a pasao?!- Quiso saber el peleador Subterra.

-Entonces llegue en un buen momento- dijo el Bakugan. -Señorita, úseme para pelear por favor- pidió.

-Pero no se quien eres- respondió Claire.

-Me llamo Lionel, Lionel Pyrus- se presento el Bakugan de nombre Lionel.

-De acuerdo. Por favor, préstame tu fuerza, Lionel- pidió Claire.

-Espera, espera. ¿En serio vas a confiar en este Bakugan que salió de la nada?- Pregunto Leonidas incrédulo.

-Algo dentro de mi me dice que lo haga, así que lo hare- respondió Claire.

-Eso no tiene sentido-.

-Yo hice lo mismo por ti, ¿recuerdas? Cuando te encontré en el parque la primera vez- dijo Camilo.

Leonidas parecía que quería decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron dentro suyo por el comentario de su compañero, quedando callado.

-De acuerdo- con mas confianza. Claire tomo a Lionel. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Lionel Pyrus!-.

Cuando la esfera Bakugan se abrió, las llamas del lugar se acercaron hacia Lionel, volviéndose un tornado de fuego azul del cual emergió el Bakugan: era un Bakugan dragón erguido como humano, Su cabeza tiene un pico parecido a un pájaro, aunque está lleno de dientes afilados, ojos azules y como de ave de rapaz, y está casi completamente cubierto por un casco plateado con rayas carmesí azules y tres cuernos, uno apuntando hacia arriba y los otros dos a los lados del casco, doblados en la punta hacia atrás. Tiene alas de plumas de color celeste y garras afiladas en cada una de sus extremidades, tiene un cuerpo musculoso que esta cubierto por una armadura de color azul, con incrustaciones de paneles plateados y grabados de oro. Ambos antebrazos están equipados con una especie de armas triangulares echas también de oro, también tiene una cola que esta blindada por la armadura con líneas circulares de color celeste.

 **(N/A: Si quieren una imagen mejor, imagínense a BurningGreymon pero con los colores que yo les di)**

-¡No dejare que ningún mal se acerque a la señorita Padme!- Exclamo Lionel.

-¡Valla!- Exclamo Relena impresionada.

-¿Desde cuando los Bakugan Pyrus son azules?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-No lo se, pero fue genial su entrada- reconoció Camilo.

-No se lo que paso, pero parece que cambiaste de Bakugan- dijo Geits. -Eso no importa, de igual modo ganare. ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Gildarts!-.

El Bakugan Subterra emergió, dándole cara a Lionel. Cuando ambos Bakugan estaban en campo, Geits reviso el poder de su nuevo enemigo, abriendo los ojos al ver el poder base de Lionel.

-¿1000G? ¡Esta cosa debe estar dañada! ¡Solo Dharak y Zashura tienen ese poder base!- Exclamo Geits impresionado y algo asustado.

-¡Guau! ¡1000G de poder! ¡Impresionante!- Exclamo Camilo.

-¡Ja! No es para tanto...- comento Leonidas.

-Increíble, no sabia que fueras tan poderoso, Lionel- dijo Claire sorprendida.

-Esta fuerza la obtuve junto a usted para salir de ese lugar y poder defenderla. Algo que falle hasta hoy, pero no pienso dejar que vuelva a suceder. ¡Lo juro por mi orgullo de Bakugan!- Dijo Lionel, rugiendo.

Al decir esas palabras, una visión, o mejor dicho, un recuerdo golpeo la mente de Claire.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge, Lionel Pyrus!-._

 _-¡A su servicios, señorita Padme!- Rugió Lionel apareciendo._

 _Claire, pareciendo mas joven en ese recuerdo, con el cabello mas corto, llegándole un poco debajo de los hombros, sonrió._

 _-¡Hay que seguir entrenando Lionel! ¡Si queremos salir debemos ser mas fuertes!- Dijo la Claire mas joven._

 _-¡Si, señorita!- respondió Lionel._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Claire abrió los ojos con compresión, Lionel decía la verdad cuando dijo que la conocía, ese recuerdo era prueba de que el había estado con ella cuando fue capturada por Apocolyps.

-Hagámoslo, Lionel- dijo Claire, que por ese recuerdo su autoestima subió mucho al tener mas confianza en el Bakugan.

-¡Si, señorita!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo** **Fatuo**!- Los puños de Lionel se rodearon de llama azules que tomaron la forma de las bocas de unos leones **(N/A: Como la técnica de Hinata contra Pain).**

Lionel se lanzo hacia Gildarts, quien esquivaba los golpes del Bakugan, pero rápidamente Lionel capto el ritmo del Bakugan Subterra y empezó a golpearlo en los lugares donde esquivaba, comenzando a conectar los golpes.

-¡Poder activado: **Gaia Corrupto**!-.

Gildarts se rodeo de energía de color café oscuro, comenzando a contraatacar los ataques de Lionel como si fuera un boxeador.

Ambos Bakugan comenzaron un choque de puños donde ninguno retrocedía, pero los golpes de Lionel eran mas fuertes porque el Bakugan era mas fuerte que Gildarts.

Geits, al notar eso, decidió actuar. -¡Poder activado: **Esparta Corrupto**!-.

Gildarts se separo de Lionel y se equipo la lanza y el escudo espartano, lanzándose otra vez hacia Lionel.

-¡Poder activado: **Corona de Blaster Atómica**!-.

El fuego en los puños de Lionel se apago, a cambio, lanzo un bombardeo de bolas de un fuego azul desde las armas en los antebrazos. Gildarts detuvo su marcha al resistir el bombardeo, que lo estaba haciendo retroceder a la fuerza un poco.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo de Dragón**!-.

-¡Este es de mis favoritos!- Comento Lionel, rodeando todo su cuerpo de fuego, lanzándose a alta velocidad hacia Gildarts.

 **-** ¡Poder activado: **Capa de Tierra Corrupta**!- Activo Geits deprisa, y su Bakugan se envolvió en el manto, aun con sus armas, pensando que resistiría el ataque.

Para su sorpresa, el Bakugan Pyrus golpeo en el pecho a Gildarts, dejando una marca que permaneció unos segundos en la armadura como señal de que recibió el golpe.

-¿Como pudo dañar a Gildarts con mi Capa activada?- Pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Colmillo de Dragón puede pasar cualquier poder defensivo equipado al Bakugan, quemando ese poder para seguir haciéndole daño- explico Claire. -¡Poder activado: **Eje Ardiente**!-.

-¡Como ordene, señorita!- Dijo Lionel. En su mano derecha se creo un guantelete parecido a los de Aranaut, pero arriba tiene un casco con el emblema Pyrus en un cuadro.

El Bakugan Pyrus concentro las llamas que lo rodeaban en el guante, formándose una fuerte concentración en su mano derecha y con esa misma mano golpeo en el aire, lanzando el fuego concentrado como una bola de fuego a una gran velocidad que impresiono a todos.

Gildarts se protegió con su escudo, pero fue inútil ya que el escudo fue quemado al tacto, golpeando de lleno al Bakugan Subterra, ocurriendo una explosión.

-Increíble...- Camilo estaba sin habla ante la pelea, no, la paliza que estaba recibiendo Gildarts.

-E-Es muy fuerte...- dijo Relena igual de impresionada.

-¿De donde salió este tipo?- Pregunto Leonidas algo molesto al ver la fuerza de Lionel.

 _-¡¿Pero que le paso a esta chica?! En nuestro combate anterior era una novata que logro un empate con ayuda y porque estaba jugando con ella. ¡Pero ahora me esta dando una paliza! ¡No puede ser! ¡No debe de ser así!-_ Pensaba furioso Geits.

 _-Increíble... antes no sabia que hacer, pero ahora... siento como si pelear fuera algo normal para mi-_ pensaba Claire impresionada consigo misma.

-No se impresione por esto, señorita Padme- dijo Lionel como si leyera los pensamientos de la pelinegra. -Esto solo es un poco del poder que ambos obtuvimos para salir de ese lugar infernal. Un poder que yo usare para protegerla- dijo con determinación.

-¡No me hagan reír! ¿Proteger? ¡Que estupidez! ¡El poder es para aplastar a los débiles! ¡Les demostrare lo que es un verdadero poder!- Exclamo Geits. -¡Levántate, Gildarts!-.

El Bakugan con algo de esfuerzo se levanto, pero la armadura de su pecho estaba dañada por los ataques, además de que la lanza estaba rota, tirándola al ya no serle útil.

-¡Poder activado: **Modo Corrupto, Liberado**!-.

Al activar ese poder, un aura maligna rodeo a Gildarts, quien se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo. Pronto, el aura lo rodeo por completo, empezando a cambiarlo.

-¿Pero que le esta pasando?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Siento algo muy oscuro comenzado a despertar- dijo Leonidas.

-Este poder que active es especial. Es un poder que solo los Bakugan Corruptos de segunda fase como Gildarts pueden usar. Liberan la oscuridad que tienen dentro, volviéndolo mas fuertes, aunque pierden un poco el control, pero como yo soy su peleador puedo controlarlo.

Gildarts libero un poderoso grito que se escucho en todo el lugar, desvaneciendo el aura maligna quedando dentro de el. Ahora su apariencia era diferente. La armadura en el pecho estaba casi destruida salvo por las hombreras y los brazos, quedando con el torso descubierto, la parte frontal de su casco se abrió, quedando de lado como alas de insecto, mostrando su rostro que era como el de una abeja. El color de todo su cuerpo cambio a uno mas oscuro.

-¿Evoluciono?- Se pregunto Claire.

-No, esa carta cambio un poco su apariencia a cambio de mas poder, solo eso. Pero el poder que le dio es demasiado maligno- explico Lionel estando en guardia.

-Ese nivel de oscuridad es mas grande que el que tenia Vladitor la primera vez que lo vi- comento Leonidas.

-¿Cre-Crees que Claire estará bien?- Pregunto Relena asustada ante tal aura.

-Solo nos queda confiar en ella- respondió Camilo.

-¡Chicos!- Se escucho un grito desde atrás. Relena y Camilo voltearon, viendo llegar a Dan, Shun y Ashoka.

-¡Muchachos!- Grito Camilo feliz de verlos, corriendo hasta ellos.

Los tres detuvieron los motores de sus aerobicis, bajándose a verlos.

-¿Pero que te paso?- Pregunto Ashoka preocupada por Camilo.

-¿Esto?- Se refirió a su brazo. -Una roca me golpeo en el hombro, por lo que no puedo moverlo sin que duela- respondió.

-Déjame ayudarte- saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo grande, usándolo para atarlo al cuello de Camilo y luego a su brazo, quedando este sujetado por el pañuelo. -Con eso debería estar bien por ahora-.

-Gracias Ashoka- agradeció Camilo con una sonrisa.

La chica de piel naranja desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extraña.

-¿De quien es ese Bakugan?- Pregunto finalmente Shun.

-Es de Claire- dijo Camilo.

-¿De Claire?- Pregunto Drago.

-Si, apareció durante el combate, y apareció en buen momento, no podía luchar bien con este brazo. Por lo que ella tomo mi lugar y hasta ahora lo hace bien- explico Camilo.

-No confió en ese Bakugan, pero no lo hace mal- dijo Leonidas.

-¿Y contra quien pelean?- Pregunto Dan, asomando la cabeza, viendo a Geits.

-Parece que su nombre es Geits y acaba de activar un poder que le hizo algo a su Bakugan- contesto Relena.

-Ese Bakugan tiene demasiada oscuridad a su alrededor- dijo Drago, sintiendo la energía maligna de Gildarts.

-Por ahora, confiemos en que Claire pueda ganar- dijo Camilo, dándose la vuelta para ver la batalla.

Lo que nadie sabia, era que no eran los únicos observando ese combate.

Dentro del escudo a cierta distancia, Helik veía el combate interesado. Había visto a Relena llevarse a Claire inconsciente después de dejar el laboratorio, sospechando, decidió seguirla sin que esta lo notara. Cuando la vio llegar con Youma y Geits su primer pensamiento fue atacar, pero lo suprimió ya que sabia que el segundo al mando de Apocolyps era alguien de temer, por lo que espero su oportunidad.

Cuando vio llegar a Camilo e iniciar una batalla contra Geits, vio que esa podría ser una oportunidad para eliminar a uno de los soldados de elite de Apocolyps. Ya sea que el terrícola ganara o perdiera, al final Geits se confiaría al final y daría su golpe, pero ahora resulta ser que la batalla se torno mas interesante al ver ese poder que desconocía.

Saco su radar y conecto un cable que estaba unida a su comunicador en su muñeca.

-Doctor Vendar, le voy a mandar un video con nueva información que podría serle de utilidad. Esto es algo que no sabíamos- dijo Helik como mensaje, grabando la batalla, mas detenidamente a Gildarts.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Helik no era el único viendo la batalla en secreto. También lo estaba haciendo Youma, viéndolo desde sus aposentos, pero a diferencia de otras veces, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Mierda... ahora todo se esta complicando con la llegada de ese Bakugan...- maldijo Youma, ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero de copa.

Otra pantalla holográfica se mostro a su lado, Youma conecto la llamada, viendo a Afrodita en la pantalla.

-¿Que quieres?-.

 _-"Le aviso que hemos conquistado mas de la mitad del planeta Vestal. Mañana al mediodía debería de estar conquistado por completo, señor Youma"-_ informo Afrodita.

Al ver la imagen de Afrodita, una idea cruzo por la mente de Youma, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes.

-Buen trabajo, Afrodita, le informare de esto a nuestro Lord- elogio Youma.

- _"No es nada, mi señor"-._

-¿Reaper esta contigo?-.

 _-"Aquí estoy"-_ apareció en la pantalla el Bakugan Darkus en modo esfera.

-Ambos lo han echo muy bien. Sobre todo tu, Reaper, al ser leal a la causa de Lord Apocolyps, por lo que creo que es hora de cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando nos conocimos- dijo de repente Youma.

 _-"Señor, ¿acaso quiere decir...?"-_ Hablo Reaper.

-Sip. Cuando Vestal este conquistado por completo manden a Kazarina y Gill devuelta y ustedes dos vayan a la Tierra como reconocimiento. Mejor dicho. Ve a la Tierra a cumplir tu deseo y ponemos eso como excusa-.

 _-"¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente podre vengarme de Hydranoid y de ese desgraciado de Masquerade!"-_ Exclamo Reaper feliz de lo que nunca estuvo.

 _-"¿También debo de ir?"-_ Afrodita hizo un puchero, ella solo quería volver con el señor Youma.

-Es tu compañero, complácelo por esta vez. Además, si lo haces bien te daré una recompensa-.

 _-"¿Que recompensa?"-._

-Lo que desees, Afrodita, cualquier cosa- afirmo Youma.

Una expresión cercana a la felicidad y algo de deseo se formo en el rostro de la Neathiana, emocionada por esa oferta.

 _-"Prometo no fallar, señor Youma"-_ dijo Afrodita, haciendo una reverencia.

 _-"Vamos a atacar a esos patéticos gusanos ahora. ¡Quiero terminar rápido con esto!"-_ Exclamo Reaper.

 _-"En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo contigo, compañero"-_ apoyo Afrodita la moción, cortando la comunicación.

Youma rio socarronamente, sacando de su bolsillo el código interruptor, un código que le permitía a cualquiera que lo posee un acceso seguro a la cámara del Orbe Sagrado.

-La obra se puso mas interesante de lo planeado...- comento para si mismo.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo final del aniversario. También les digo que por esto, tal vez no suba capitulo en todo Enero, pero es una posibilidad, no aseguro nada.**

 **También aclaro que dije en un capitulo que habrían muchas referencias a Star Wars en el fic como fan de la saga de que soy. El fic no esta relacionado directamente con esa saga. ¡NO ESTA! ¡Habrán una que otra referencias mas adelante, pero solo eso! Perdón si hubo confusiones.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _No te impacientes, lo bueno tarda en llegar, aunque tendrás que esperar por tal vez todo enero también._

 **Ronald v2:** _Cierto, solo que no sabia como pelear con Leonidas, pero con su verdadero compañero si sabe, y realmente sabe pelear como se vio. Yo también vi la película el jueves cuando se estreno. ¡Me encanto ese final! Me alegra encontrar a alguien con mis gustos._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Es normal tener duelo cuando alguien, animal o persona, se va. Todos pasan por eso, no te culpes. Y como dije, el fic no esta relacionado con la saga de películas, el nombre de Claire se me ocurrió al ver una de las películas y me gusto. Solo eso._ **  
**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Y apareció a lo grande, demostrando su fuerza._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Perdón si te confundiste, pero no esta relacionado a Star Wars. Solo habrán referencias porque me gusta la saga. Espero que no te desanime eso._

 **También hablando del opening. El nuevo opening para mi fic será el opening 5 de Yugioh Overlap. El nuevo opening se mostrara en el capitulo 35.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	34. La Verdadera Naturaleza de la Guerra

**( watch?v=Qlbh376CmX4)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow**

 **(Mientras se repetía eso, Dan y a cada lado estaban Camilo y Shun se les veía desde la espalda siendo sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, hasta que apareció el titulo)**

 **Hey! MR. PAIN! ¿Qué es lo que haces? No dejare que hagas lo que quieras.**

 **(Estaban 3 imágenes de Dan con Drago en esfera, y se ve caminar a Mira, aunque solo parte de su abdomen y piernas, pasando cada imagen que cambiaron su color a un rojo intenso)**

 **¡Seré mas fuerte que tu, estoy seguro que ese es mi destino!**

 **(Ahora habían 3 imágenes de Shun con Hawktor, y Fabia, que solo se le veía la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la boca pasar cada imagen, y estas cambiaron a verde)**

 **Se muy bien que mi camino, es el de soñar siempre ¿Por qué el mañana no perdona? ¡Quiero que sea realidad!**

 **(Se ve a Aquimos molestando a Leonidas en sus esferas, y este se eleva y lo golpea lejos, mientras que los demás Bakugan los veían con una gota de sudor. Para después pasar a ver a Barodius, y arriba suyo estaba Dharak en su verdadera forma, y al fondo estaba el castillo de Gundalia, y después verse a Dan y arriba suyo estaba Drago en su verdadera forma, y al fondo suyo estaba el castillo de Neathia)**

 **Ey ¡yo! ¡Siempre crees que todo dominas! MR. PAIN hay un problema y es que a mi no podrás pararme. No perderé ante nadie.**

 **(Se muestran en cuadros de su respectivo color de atributo a las doce ordenes y sus Bakugan en modo esfera, al igual que al trio sirvientes de Youma, a Basco, y a Youma y a otro individuo que esta en negro, para al final, ver a Apocolyps dando la espalda, siendo cubierto por su túnica. Para cambiar de escenario a Camilo y Leonidas viendo el ocaso)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) Las heridas comienzan a llenarme.**

 **(Se ve a Fabia acostada en su cama llorando mientras mira la imagen de un Neathiano)**

 **(¡Raise a flag!) No estoy solo, juntos a luchar y vamos.**

 **(Se muestran a los soldados de Neathia. Para después ver a Serah, Relena, Snow y 4 individuos, que 3 son Ashoka, John, Helik el otro aun es desconocido. Para luego cambiar a ver al Sabio Alfredo y atrás suyo emerge de repente un pilar de fuego, donde sale un dragón. Para al final ver en un espacio en blanco caer a las esferas cerradas de Drago y Dharak tocar el suelo)**

 **¡Veo brillando un nuevo mundo! La oscuridad no me podrá bloquear.**

 **(Camilo estaba en el hombro de Leonidas, quien va volando a golpear a Linehalt que se le ve solo la espalda. Para después ver a Shun en una batalla aérea arriba de Hawktor disparando su armamento contra un Bakugan Aquos desconocido que solo se le ve la espalda también)**

 **¡Me doy cuenta ahora, no hay limites mis manos toman el nuevo mundo!**

 **(Dan salta de un acantilado, siendo atrapado por Drago y subiéndolo a su hombro. Después se ve a la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, más a Daku, y también acompañados de Alice, Julie y Runo)**

 **Se muy bien ya nada las detendrá a ese futuro iré.**

 **(En un bosque como fondo, se ve a Relena y Ren de espaldas, ambos en sus formas humanas con miradas perdidas. Después se ve a Claire abrazando algo bastante grande, mientras unas llamas azules rodeaban el lugar)**

 **Wow wow. Oh well get strong! Wow wow.**

 **(Mientras se escuchaba, se veía en un cuadro a Nurzak caminar adelante con expresión seria, y en otro se veía a Youma con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, para que ambos cuadros, separados por una línea muestren a los Bakugan de ambos en esferas, siendo tomados por cada uno)**

 **(Todo finaliza con una foto en un collar de un Ren niño, y después ver al Orbe Sagrado y una imagen de Dan y Camilo apareció a un costado, y la imagen de Apocolyps apareció en el otro, mirando desde arriba con sus ojos brillando de maldad)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 34** **: La Verdadera Naturaleza de la Guerra**

Ante Claire y todos los demás, se encontraba el Bakugan de Geits, Gildarts, en lo que Geits llamo "Modo Corrupto" como lo llamo. Todos los Bakugan sentía el aura maligna emanar de ese Bakugan, era muy grande.

-Esa energía es absurdamente maligna, pero no es natural- dijo Leonidas observando a Gildarts.

-Debe ser un nuevo experimento de Apocolyps…- dijo Ashoka.

-¿Creen que Claire pueda ganar contra esto?- Pregunto Shun de brazos cruzados.

-Esperemos, amigo- contesto Dan.

-¿Que clase de monstruosidad creaste?- Pregunto Lionel, viendo con ira a Gildarts.

-Este es el poder de los Bakugan Corruptos de segunda fase. Esta forma aumenta su fuerza, y maldad, activando sus poderes Corruptos y mejorando los que ya pose- explico Geits. -Mejor te lo muestro. ¡Poder activado: **Impacto** **Corrupto**!-.

Gildarts cargo energía en su brazo izquierdo, golpeando al aire, lanzando esa energía como un rayo a la cabeza de Lionel. La velocidad era tanta que el Bakugan Pyrus apenas lo esquivo, pero con un pequeño rasguño en la parte izquierda del casco.

-¡La velocidad de ese ataque fue demasiada!- Exclamo sorprendido Hawktor.

-Esa transformación lo volvió mas fuerte...- observo Shun.

-Justo cuando teníamos la ventaja, ahora se volvió mas fuerte- se quejo Claire en voz baja.

-No se preocupe, señorita Padme, no dejare que esta copia barata y mal echa de un Bakugan me derrota y le haga daño- dijo Lionel.

Claire vio a Lionel y volteo a ver a sus amigos, todos la miraban con confianza. La pelinegra sonrió con confianza. No podía perder ahora que finalmente podía ser de ayuda.

-Hagámoslo, Lionel- dijo mas segura. -¡Poder activado: **Colmillo de Dragón**!-.

Lionel volvió a rodearse del fuego azul y se lanzo a Gildarts. Claire creía que con este poder podría tener ventaja ante este nuevo modo del Bakugan Subterra enemigo.

-¡Poder activado: **Gaia Corrupto**!-.

Gildarts se rodeo de energía café, pero esta era mas oscura que apenas se notaba el color, lanzándose hacia Lionel.

Ambos Bakugan comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, donde a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora parecían mas parejos. Cada vez que sus puños chocaban, se creaban ondas que sacudían la tierra del área y un poco las rocas en el suelo. Camilo tuvo un poco de problemas en mantenerse en pie por su lesión en el hombro que lo desequilibraba, pero Relena lo ayudaba.

-Impresionante. Antes Lionel tenia la ventaja pero ahora están al mismo nivel- comento Relena.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...- dijo Drago.

-¿Sobre que?- Pregunto Dan.

-No lo se-.

Ambos Bakugan enemigos se separaron sin que ninguno tuviera la ventaja sobre el otro. Lionel observo que ese "Modo Corrupto", de alguna manera era inmune al poder de quemar de sus ataques ya que no vio ningún cambio con los golpes que chocaban.

-Señorita Padme, use la carta portal- pidió Lionel.

-¡S-Si! ¡Carta portal abierta: **Infierno Vivo**!- Activo Claire.

La carta de mando brillo en el campo, saliendo pilares de fuego azul en las esquinas de la carta, mientras Lionel era rodeado de un aura azul.

-Infierno Vivo es una carta portal para aumentar la fuerza de Lionel y cancela cualquier poder que este activo en este momento, además de negar a los armamentos- explico Claire.

Todos vieron expectantes a Gildarts, esperando que se volviera mas débil, pero el Bakugan Subterra no mostro ningún cambio.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero una vez que es activado el Modo Corrupto no se puede cancelar hasta que la batalla termine- dijo Geits.

Gildarts rugió como animal y se lanzo a embestir a Lionel, pero el Bakugan Pyrus fue mas rápido, moviéndose a un lado, haciendo que su enemigo pasara de largo, pero lo tomo del pie con ambas manos y lo estrello hacia adelante, quedando boca arriba.

Lionel iba a darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Gildarts lo pateo con fuerza, haciendo que se alejara, momento que Lionel aprovecho para elevarse al aire.

-¡Poder activado: **Fisura Corrupta**!-.

Gildarts golpeo el suelo debajo suyo, desquebrajando la carta portal, creando una fisura que la destruyo. Los pilares de fuego se desvanecieron y Lionel dejo de tener esa aura azul.

-Destruyo la carta portal...- comento Ashoka.

-Parece que aprendiste sobre las batallas Bakugan- comento Dan.

-Aprendo rápido...-.

-¡Poder activado: **Tsunami** **Wildfire**!- El grito de Claire los trajo de vuelta la atención a la batalla.

Todo el cuerpo de Lionel se encendió en llamas azules, pero esta vez se disperso hacia ambas alas y el Bakugan libero el fuego en un tornado desde el aire hacia Gildarts.

-¡Poder activado: **Tierra Furiosa**!- Gildarts creo una esfera de energía con ambas manos, pero esta era mas grande que las anteriores y era mas oscura.

Lanzo la esfera hacia el tornado de fuego, impactando ambos ataques que crearon una gran explosión que creo una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el campo. Los peleadores se cubrieron los ojos porque parte del humo también los alcanzo.

Cuando el humo se despejaba de a poco, Geits y Gildarts volvieron a ver al cielo, pero Lionel ya no estaba mas allí.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Geits.

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando vieron que al nivel del suelo, Lionel estaba frente a Gildarts con el cuerpo agachado y la mirada fija en su oponente.

-¡Una vez mas! ¡Poder activado: **Eje Ardiente**!- Activo Claire.

-¡Toma esto!- Lionel cargo el fuego en su puño derecho, en vez de lanzarlo como una bola de fuego, con el fuego concentrado golpeo a Gildarts en el pecho.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que pareció repetirse varias veces. Gildarts fue lanzado hacia atrás, chocando con varias rocas a su paso, quedando muchos centímetros alejado del campo de batalla. Estrellándose con un risco de roca, quedando medio sentado.

Geits estaba quieto en su lugar sin mover un musculo. Girándose lentamente, vio a su Bakugan a lo lejos, pero pudiendo ver fácilmente la gran marca de quemadura en el pecho.

Los peleadores, incluso los Bakugan estaban impresionado por esa demostración de fuerzo, Dan casi sintió que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo, Shun tenia los ojos abiertos y los brazos caídos a cada lado. Camilo y Relena estaban igual que Dan y Ashoka...

-¡E-E-Es muy fuerte!- Exclamo en shock.

Gildarts finalmente volvió a su modo esfera, bajando la fuerza vital de Geits a 0. Pero en vez de ir a su peleador, la esfera solo se desvaneció en un aura maligna.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Claire.

-Ese debió de ser el costo al activar ese poder tan maligno- dedujo Drago.

Lionel también volvió a su modo esfera, colocándose al lado de Claire.

Geits se puso de rodillas y las manos tocaron el suelo. Su expresión era de terror. Su Lord le dijo que este era el costo de usar ese modo y lo que le pasaría si alguno de ellos lo activaba sin su permiso. A pesar de estar sin ninguna herida, ya podía sentir el frio aliento de la muerte en su nuca.

-¿Que haremos con el?- Pregunto Dan a sus compañeros.

-Deberíamos de capturarlo para que nos diga todo lo que sabe de Apocolyps- sugirió Shun.

-Podemos usar las mismas cuerdas con las que me ato- sugirió Claire, tomando las cuerdas. -Están un poco cortadas, pero creo que aun sirven...-.

-Además, sin su Bakugan no puede hacer mucho- dijo Dan.

-Tengan cuidado, tiene un tipo de sable de luz y parece que sabe usarlo- dijo Camilo, recordando como casi lo corta con esa cosa.

Geits miro a los peleadores que se acercaban a el. Escucho todo lo que dijeron, pero no diría nada. Si decía algo tendría un destino peor que la muerte. La opción lógica era suicidarse para evitarse el dolor y tortura que Apocolyps le podría infligir por esta derrota. Pero preferiría ser capturado. Al menos así viviría un poco mas. Ya cuando Apocolyps conquiste Neathia y lo encuentre se suicidaría, aunque esperaba haber escapado de prisión para ese entonces.

Pero la Diosa de la Luna no estaba con el...

Un disparo resonó por toda el área. Geits vio lo que parecía un triangulo de energía golpear su hombro, hiriéndolo levemente.

Los peleadores giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás de donde provino el disparo, encontrándose inesperadamente a Helik.

-¿Helik?- Exclamo Ashoka sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Exclamo Shun al ver como Helik le disparaba a Geits. -¡Detente!-.

Helik solo paso de largo a todos, siguiendo disparándole al subordinado de Apocolyps. Vio como Shun intento detenerlo, pero con la fuerza de sus partes mecánicas lo aparto, tirándolo al suelo, reanudando sus disparos.

Geits estaba de pie, recibiendo los disparos sin poder defenderse. Los ataques empezaron a hacer agujeros en su ropa y dañar su piel, donde en algunas partes como brazos y tórax empezaban a caer sangre.

-¡Muere bastardo!- Exclamo Helik llegando frente a Geits, activando una cuchilla de energía en su mano derecha.

-¡Detente!- Exclamo Dan, corriendo para detenerlo al igual que los demás.

Pero fue tarde

Helik apuñalo con su cuchilla de energía justo en el corazón de Geits. El subordinado de Apocolyps abrió los ojos al recibir el impacto y la sangre empezaba a caer de los costados de su boca.

 _-Creo... que es... lo mejor...-_ fue el ultimo pensamiento de Geits antes de ser apartado por Helik.

Su cuerpo cayo al suelo, donde de inmediato, sus ojos perdieron el color de la vida y dejo de temblar. Sacando el ultimo suspiro de vida.

Todos se detuvieron ante tal escena. Helik había matado a un hombre delante suyo. Relena se llevo una mano a la boca tratando no vomitar al ver el cadáver, apartando la vista y cerrando los ojos, Shun apretó sus puños, Dan hizo una muesca de asco mesclada con enojo, Camilo solo aparto la mirada con culpa, Claire también aparto la mirada y sintiendo como las lagrimas iban a sus ojos. Sabia que era un enemigo, pero no merecía morir, Ashoka solo vio molesta a Helik.

-¿Estas llorando por alguien como el? Eso ya es patético- dijo Helik viendo a Claire.

-¡¿En que diablos pensabas, Helik?! ¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?!- Recrimino Ashoka.

-Acabar con un enemigo...- respondió Helik.

-¡Mataste a un hombre!- Grito Dan con enojo.

-¡Corrección; un enemigo de guerra! ¡Y un sujeto que mato a muchas personas en muchos planetas! No veo lo malo- dijo Helik tajantemente.

En ese momento, Serah llego junto con algunos soldados del castillo, liderados por Elright Jonh también estaba con ellos, usando sus poderes marcianos levito a todos los hombres y los trajo hasta aquí como si volaran, dejándolos suavemente en el suelo. Todos vieron la confrontación con duda, pero rápidamente vieron el cuerpo muerto detrás de Helik.

Serah se llevo las manos a la boca por sorpresa y Elright se acerco al grupo. -¿Que paso?- Pregunto.

-Lo que paso es que acabe con uno de los subordinados de mayor fuerza de Apocolyps para que no nos moleste en el futuro- dijo Helik.

-¡Pudimos capturarlo! ¡Pudimos haber echo que nos dijera algo sobre los planes de su líder! ¡Y aun si no nos dijera nada no es razón para matarlo!- Reclamo Camilo.

Helik camino con paso fuerte hacia Camilo, aparto bruscamente a Relena y tomo del cuello al pelinegro.

-¡Déjame decirte algo niño! ¡Esta es una guerra y en las guerras siempre habrá muerte! ¡Con ese estúpido pensamiento solo lograras que te maten! ¡Aunque tampoco espero que puedas hacer mucho, solo eres un humano de un planeta muy debajo científicamente!-.

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto Camilo molesto, normalmente no le tomaba importancia a las cosas que le decían, pero esta vez no podía dejar pasar por alto.

-¿Quieres pelear, estúpido?- Pregunto Leonidas con furia apenas contenida. Nadie le habla así a su compañero y sale ileso.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- Claire intervino, separando a ambos hombres con sus manos. -¡Acabamos de ver la muerte de alguien! ¡No es momento para pelear!-.

-Aun no entiendo el escandalo. Son unos estúpidos...- gruño Helik.

En ese momento Jonh se acerco a Helik, quedando frente a el. Helik lo miro de manera retadora. El marciano solo suspiro y sus ojos brillaron de color verde.

La expresión de Helik cambio a una aturdida, cerrando los ojos y su cuerpo inclinándose hacia adelante, donde Jonh lo tomo.

-¿Que le hiciste?- Pregunto Shun.

-Apague su cerebro. Ahora esta inconsciente. Mañana estará despierto- respondió Jonh.

-Sera mejor que volvamos- dijo Elright, acercándose a un soldado. -Entierren ese cuerpo. Tal vez fue un enemigo, pero aun así merece que lo entierren-.

-¡Si!-.

* * *

 **(Momentos después, en el castillo)**

Camilo le estaba informando de todo lo que sucedió a la reina Serena y a sus compañeros que ya estaban despiertos. Claire también dio un paso al frente y procedió a contar toda la historia que le conto Youma sobre su raza y el Celestial que se quedo en la tierra.

Todos estaban impresionados al escucharlo, sobre todo los humanos al escuchar que el Celestial que fue a la tierra era nada menos que el mago Merlín.

-Es increíble... no puedo creer que en verdad el mago Merlín sea de tu misma raza...- dijo Marucho impresionado.

-¿Quien es ese tal Merlín, Marucho?- Pregunto la reina.

-Es el mago mas famoso de la tierra, ya que el cuido y guio al rey Arturo, quien es otro personaje famoso de la tierra, en su camino a ser rey- conto Marucho. -Pero nunca pensé que un personaje de una leyenda famosa estuviera conectado a Claire- dijo sorprendido.

-Ya veo...- la reina dirigió su mirada al Sabio Alfredo. -¿Que sabe sobre los Celestiales?-.

-No mucho que no se haya dicho. Solo que sus poderes eran tan grandes que, como dijo Claire, podían crear y destruir Universos- respondió Alfredo.

-¿Tengo ese poder? ¿Por eso me persigue Youma?- Pregunto Claire.

-No- dijo Lionel. -El poder de los Celestiales se ha estado desvaneciendo con el paso de generaciones y tiempo. Ahora mismo, usted tenia al menos un 10% de un Celestial puro como su máximo poder- explico.

-Dijiste "tenia"- recalco Shun. -¿Lo perdió?-.

-La señorita Padme perdió la memoria, por lo que no recuerda como usar sus poderes correctamente. Por lo que tendrá que aprender de cero todo. Pero yo le ayudare en su progreso-.

-Hay una cosa que me molesta...- dijo Leonidas de repente. -Aun no nos dijiste quien eres. Nos diste tu nombre, ¿pero como esperas que confiemos en ti solo porque nos ayudaste?- Cuestiono.

-No seas grosero, Leo- regaño Camilo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Fabia. -¿Como sabemos que no eres un enemigo que intenta hacerse pasar como un aliado?-.

-Sus dudas son normales y justificadas por la situación, y tienen razón, no soy su aliado- dijo Lionel. -Mi misión es proteger a la señorita Padme de todo peligro y ustedes la pusieron en riesgo, por lo que no puedo confiar en ustedes por completo- declaro con tono firme.

-¡Serás...!- Leonidas parecía listo para atacarlo, pero Camilo lo encerró con su mano.

-Lionel- lo llamo Claire. -Yo misma decidí venir a Neathia para recuperar mis recuerdos. Yo confío en ti y se que dices la verdad cuando dices que quieres protegerme. Por lo que te pido que trates con amabilidad y respeto a mis amigos, por favor- pidió con tono amable, pero algo autoritario.

-Como ordene, señorita Padme- acepto Lionel.

Leonidas se zafo del agarre de Camilo, poniéndose a su hombro. -Ese tipo me irrita...- comento.

-Por ahora vuelvan todos a su habitaciones, mañana al mediodía hablaremos mas sobre este tema- ordeno Serena. -Lionel...- el Bakugan giro a verla. -Espero que puedas aclarar ciertas dudas que tenemos y que nos podrían ayudar-.

-Solo si la señorita me lo ordena responderé- contesto Lionel.

Todos comenzaron a dejar la sala del trono, quedando solo la reina y Alfredo, pero Dan aun no se había ido.

-¿Necesitas algo, Dan?- Pregunto Alfredo.

-¿Que pasara con Helik? Mato a un hombre, no puede dejarlo así, ¿cierto?- Cuestiono Dan.

-Esto es una guerra, Dan. Las muertes son algo normal. Aunque Helik se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y mato al enemigo cuando pudimos capturarlo para interrogar. No puedo ignorar el hecho que ahora el enemigo perdió a uno de sus mejores hombres- respondió Serena.

-¡Pero...!-.

-Dan, entiendo como te sientes- dijo Alfredo, caminando a paso lento hacia el castaño. -También me siento molesto por la acción de Helik, pero no podemos castigarlo. Aunque no nos guste, lo que hizo fue tal vez la mejor elección para nuestro bien- coloco una mano en el codo del joven por la diferencia de tamaño. -Ahora descansa, mañana puede que haya un nuevo combate-.

Dan salió de la sala del trono, pensando en las palabras recientes y lo que hizo Helik.

-¿Aun te molesta?- Pregunto Drago.

-¡Por supuesto! Sabia que lo que pasaría al venir. No soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que ganaríamos sin que nadie muriera. Pero ya lo habíamos derrotado, fue innecesario. Hasta tu tienes que admitirlo, Drago- dijo Dan molesto.

-Tienes razón. Lo que hizo Helik fue cobarde. Pero a veces esas acciones son lo mejor- dijo Drago. No le gustaba esa respuesta, pero no era tan testarudo como para negar los resultados.

-Después le diré algunas palabras a ese tipo- dijo Dan, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

 **(En el espacio)**

-¿En verdad podemos confiar en el?- Pregunto Ace que se había despertado hace unos minutos.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Cuando la velocidad luz se apago, la nave llego hasta ver adelante un planeta de color rojo pequeño sin vida._

 _-Bueno, quédense aquí mientras hago el trabajo- dijo Marduck dando vuelta el asiento y levantándose._

 _-¡Espera!- Exclamo Keith. -¿A que te refieres con salvar a los Vexos?- Pregunto incrédulo de lo que escucho._

 _-Lo que dije. Hace unos días Vladitor escucho por una radio como habían un grupo de prisioneros en ese planeta con ese nombre. Supuse que eran esos Vestals con Bakugan mecánicos-._

 _-Están vivos...- suspiro con alegría Mira._

 _-O tal vez no...- dijo Marduck. -Rara vez Apocolyps tiene prisioneros. Esta prisión debe ser uno de sus generales pero no aseguro que estén vivos, solo supongo-._

 _-Déjame ir contigo...- dijo Keith, tomando su mascara de Spectra._

 _-¿De que puedes servir con tu Bakugan dañado?- Cuestiono Marduck. -Además, solo debo de infiltrarme. Vladitor puede teletransportarme adentro y aun estas herido. Solo serás un estorbo-._

 _Keith apretó tan fuerte sus puños que sus nudillos se volvieron blanco, pero aunque le molestara, Marduck tenia razón, aunque estaba mejor que su hermana y los demás, aun sentía dolores por su cuerpo que podrían volverlo lento._

 _-¡Entonces déjame acompañarte!- Exclamo Daku, poniéndose de pie. -¡Lync es mi hermano y quiero salvarlo!-._

 _-De acuerdo, pero no hagas que tenga que rescatarte- acepto Marduck._

 _Daku e Hipólita se acercaron a Marduck y Vladitor, y en un momentos ambos desaparecieron, dejando plumas negras._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Nos salvo la vida y se toma la molestia para rescatar a Mylene y el resto, lo menos que podemos hacer es confiar en el- dijo Keith.

-Ya pasaron casi pasaron dos horas, espero que estén bien- dijo Mira preocupada.

-Se iban a infiltrar a esa prisión. No parece algo sencillo, ya que si podemos verla desde fuera de la atmosfera del planeta solo quiere decir que es enorme-.

De repente el comunicador de la nave comenzó a sonar, Keith se acerco cauteloso a la pantalla que mostraba el signo de una videollamada, con duda, presiono el botón para contestar, mostrando la imagen de Marduck que parecía estar corriendo y llevaba algo.

 _-"¿Sabes encender la nave? Bien, ¡Enciende los motores! Que debemos salir corriendo"-_ exclamo Marduck con tono apresurado e irritado.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Keith al escucharlo, pudiendo también escuchar de fondo explosiones.

 _-"¡No fue a propósito!"-_ Se escucho el grito de Hipólita.

 _-"!Te hare Bakugan asado cuando tenga la oportunidad!"-_ Esta vez fue el grito de Vladitor.

- _"!Solo enciende los motores!"-_ Marduck termino la llamada con esas palabras.

Keith entendió que la misión de infiltración y rescate no salió como se planeo, solo esperaba que hubieran podido sacar a los Vexos, por lo tanto, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y empezó a ver los controles.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Ace, tratando de levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentir un dolor en el estomago, llevándose una mano a esa parte del cuerpo.

-Tendremos que irnos rápido de aquí- contesto el rubio, encontrando los controles de encendido para el motor.

Solo le tomo unos dos minutos en encender los motores. Los controles eran básicos y fáciles de entender, algunos hasta tenia escritos arriba el nombre de lo que encendían.

Cuando los motores estuvieron encendidos por completo. Marduck y Daku aparecieron teletransportándose como se fueron gracias a la energía de Vladitor. Cada uno cargaba dos personas que estaban inconsciente.

-¡Mylene!- Exclamo Keith al reconocer a la persona de cabellera azul.

Marduck y Daku dejaron los cuerpos en el suelo de la nave y el medio enmascarado se fue al asiento de piloto que fue desocupado cuando el Vestal se levanto a ver a los Vexos.

-Bien echo Vestal, ahora irnos de aquí- Marduck de inmediato tomo los controles e hizo que la nave se alejara del planeta.

Activo la velocidad luz como pudo, y con eso se alejo del sistema, escapando por suerte.

-Es la ultima vez que me infiltro con un idiota- gruño Marduck secándose el sudor de la frente.

Daku miro a Hipólita, que fue por ella que los atraparon por estar jugando con las cámaras que desactivaron y que por eso volvieron a activarse.

-¡Ya les dije que no fue a propósito!- Exclamo Hipólita indignada, Vladitor solo la embistió, provocando que cayera al tarro de basura de la nave. -¡AAAHHH! ¡Mi cabello, se ensucia!-.

Vladitor tomo entre sus pies la tapa de la basura y la puso arriba del basurero, encerrando a Hipólita. -Eso te enseñara a no ser tan tonta-.

-¡Esto es crueldad! ¡Esclavismo! ¡Libérame, tirano!- Gritaba Hipólita golpeando la tapa para salir, teniendo poco existo, menos cuando Marduck puso una pila de libros arriba de la tapa. -Ayuda, Daku- suplico en tono de lloriqueo.

Marduck miro asesinamente a Daku, diciéndole con la mirada que si hacia algo el terminaría mal, por lo que Daku solo suspiro. -Resiste, Hipólita-.

El terrícola observo de reojo como Keith levantaba con cuidado los cuerpos inconscientes de los Vexos uno por uno y los sentaba en los asientos de la nave.

-Necesitan tratamiento medico- dijo Keith al ver una herida grave en el brazo de Shadow.

-¿Te parece un hospital? Puedes aplicarles primeros auxilios- dijo Marduck. -Ahora sujétense. Vamos a Neathia- sentencio, volviendo a sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

-Estoy ansioso por ver a Leonidas y probar mi fuerza- comento Vladitor, sonando emocionado.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Tiempo sin vernos! Pero les dije que estaría inactivo y por suerte pude actualizar en enero. Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año nuevo y les deseo buena fortuna.**

 **Primero, tengo dos avisos: uno, creo que este fic terminara por los capítulos 60, por ese numero creo que terminara ya que tengo muchas ideas. Incluso, ya pensé en el final que les podría gustar.**

 **El próximo capitulo habrá nuevo opening, pero publicare primero la letra del opening para ver si les gusta**

 **Segundo, el 24 de este mes es mi cumpleaños, se a muchos no les interesa pero quería que supieran.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Ya no te preocupes, ya esta el capitulo._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _La venganza de Reaper ya se acerca y se vera mas adelante del porque la fuerza de Lionel._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Espero que ya estés llevando mejor esa perdida amigo. Muchos villanos de la serie están obsesionados con la venganza, Reaper incluido._

 **Ronaldc v2:** _Es cierto que supera el poder promedio de los Bakugan Pyrus, mas adelante se explicara y si, Alice y Hydranoid necesitaran ayuda contra el nuevo Reaper._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Lo lamento pero no será en capítulos próximos que Barodius ejecute su plan._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	35. Cicatrices de Perdida

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detras de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 35: Cicatrices de Perdidas**

Era un nuevo día en el planeta Gundalia. Ren caminaba por los pasillos, llegando a la sala de reunión que se le fue dada en castillo cuando reunió su equipo por primera vez en la misión de ir a la tierra. Al entrar, solo encontró a Mason en su asiento.

-¿Donde esta Zenet?- Pregunto Ren a Mason.

-No lo se, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando ustedes salieron ayer a atacar Neathia- respondió Mason. -Pero todo se ha vuelto un caos. Tu plan de reclutar a los peleadores fracaso, un sujeto con mascara y capa sale de la nada con otros sujetos mas y se vuelve Emperador, Nurzak es declarado traidor, tal vez tu y yo seamos lo que queda del equipo y nos acaban de informar que Barodius ahora es un general mas de Apocolyps- enumero todas las cosas que pasaron.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mason- dijo Avior. -Esto se descontrolo. ¿Qué haremos?-.

-Lo de siempre: seguir nuestras ordenes- respondió Ren.

-No tienes remedio...- suspiro Mason, elevando sus brazos y entrelazando sus manos atrás de su cabeza, apoyándose en la silla.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Linehalt? Estas mas callado que de costumbre- pregunto Avior.

-No es nada- respondió Linehalt, mirando discretamente a Ren.

El Bakugan seguía sorprendido tras lo sucesos de ayer. Nunca espero volver a ver a Relena después de tantos años, menos aun en el bando de los Neathianos, no entendía porque estaría en ese lugar. No le dijo nada a Ren para ocasionarle problemas, ya tiene suficiente con sus dudas.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar a Youma.

-¿Que onda mis chavos?- Pregunto el adulto de manera de saludo.

-¿Que necesita, señor Youma?- Pregunto Ren con educación.

-A los dos, hoy haremos otro ataque, aunque esta vez será Barodius quien los lidere, así que esfuércense- dijo Youma la noticia. -Pero también vengo a informarles algo no tan bueno. Su compañera Zenet sufrió el mismo destino que sus otros amigos- revelo de golpe.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Ren sorprendido, Mason rompió su postura relajada y se puso derecho en el asiento.

Es normal. No ayudo en nada contra el ataque de ayer y la paciencia de nuestro señor no es grande para los inútiles. Es una lastima, pero se tiene que mostrar el ejemplo- dijo Youma.

-No puedo creerlo...- hablo Mason.

-!Espere! Yo también estuve en esa batalla, yo también...-.

-Tu te enfrentaste a Leonidas y viniste a ayudarme cuando el Sabio de Neathia me derroto. Eso es algo que se valora, buen trabajo Ren, eres una parte fundamental del ejercito- palmeo el hombro de Ren en modo de felicitación.

-Si, buen trabajo, Ren- hablo sarcásticamente Mason, molesto por el favoritismo de Ren. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Syd.

Ren solo bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños en frustración. Otra vez uno de sus compañeros había sido castigado y el salió librado, no era justo.

-Cierto, casi se me olvida... Geits murió- revelo Youma.

-¿Geits? ¿Uno de sus compañeros?- Pregunto Ren.

-Mas bien era como la mascota del grupo, pero si. Fue asesinado anoche en una misión de reconocimiento por los peleadores-.

-¿Ellos lo hicieron?- Ren abrió los ojos, no podía imaginar que los peleadores dañaran a alguien, menos matar, era impensable.

-Fue Camilo Navas el encargado, el compañero de Leonidas. Su Bakugan es muy salvaje y ataco a Geits, matándolo- dijo Youma. -No lo culpo, es una guerra y en las guerras la muerte es normal, tomo una buena decisión. Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, ahora nuestro señor pensara en una manera de vengar a su soldado caído-.

Ren pensó las palabras. No conocía a Camilo Navas, por lo que no podía asegurar que no hizo lo que dijo el señor Youma, pero...

 _-Alguien que solo estaba allí como infiltrado no se habría esforzado tanto para crear el interespacio, tu realmente disfrutaste el tiempo con ellos...-_ recordó esas palabras que le dijo durante su combate, esas palabras no encajaban con la actitud que el señor Youma describía de el.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Ya tenia suficiente con sus problemas para que se agreguen mas.

-Ahora si, que les vaya bien jóvenes...- se despidió Youma, retirándose.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, apenas pudo contener una carcajada. Fue fácil manipular un poco la verdad con mentira, ahora Ren estaba de nuevo bajo su control, pero tenia que asegurarse bien de que así fuera. Hubiera querido evitar que fuera a pelear, pero no podía negar una orden de Apocolyps sin levantar sospechas innecesarias.

También recordó cobrarle el favor a Kazarina por guardarle uno de sus juguetes. Fue fácil noquear a la chica Zenet y meterla en el tubo de la parte secreta del laboratorio de Kazarina y encender la maquina para que ella con su Bakugan fueran totalmente hipnotizados junto a los otros tres sujetos.

Saco el código interruptor. Estuvo tentado a usarlo anoche para entrar a la sala del Orbe Sagrado sin que nadie lo notara, pero no podía ser impulsivo, si Alfredo y Pyro eran un problema, el "guardián" del Orbe Sagrado era una amenaza. Ni siquiera Zashura podría contra esa cosa por si solo y como no era compatible con los armamentos no podría usarlos, por lo que espero a ser paciente, esperando un escenario donde esa cosa finalmente salga.

 _-Paciencia Youma, las obras cortas son aburridas-_ se dijo a si mismo en su mente.

En otra parte del castillo, mas precisamente en el laboratorio de Kazarina, había cierto movimiento provenir de una parte del lugar.

 _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-_ Pregunto Syd en su cabeza al no poder hablar.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

-¿Qué opina de esta información, Doctor Vendar?- Pregunto Helik ya despierto al científico de la pantalla holográfica de su dispositivo.

 _-"Esta información es alarmante. No pensé que Apocolyps ya crearía nuevos Bakugan Corruptos mas fuertes"-_ respondió el científico.

-Por eso necesita apresurarse en la creación de la Ex-Maquina...- dijo Helik.

- _"No es tan fácil como piensas. La Ex-Maquina es un Bakugan artificial creado a partir de la fusión de los Bakugan Corruptos y nuestra propia tecnología. Un solo error podría causar que todo nuestro esfuerzo en crearla sea en vano"-_ respondió Vendar seriamente.

-Lo entiendo...- dijo Helik apretando los dientes y tensando la barbilla.

Cuando la comunicación termino, se dio vuelta, pero se detuvo al ver a Serah observándolo.

-Tu...- Helik no sabia que decir en este momento. -¿Cuanto viste?- Pregunto seriamente.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que no confías en nosotros y trabajas en secreto con alguien mas- respondió Serah con las manos en la cadera en forma de vasija, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Debería confiar? Ustedes han peleado contra los Gundalianos por varios años y debieron recurrir a extraños para tener oportunidad de ganar, y esos extraños son Terrícolas de un planeta muy retrasado en tecnología galáctica y casi todos ni llegan a los 18 años y no saben lo que es una guerra- critico Helik.

-Eso no te da derecho de criticarlos. Además, te recuerdo que también viniste a pedir ayuda de los peleadores para enfrentar a Apocolyps pero lo único que haces es hacer cosas a nuestras espaldas- refuto Serah. -Además, no son tan ignorantes como piensas. Ellos también han hecho grandes hazañas...-.

-¿Te refieres a salvar Vestroia antigua y volverla Nueva Vestroia, para posteriormente salvarla de Zenoheld?- Pregunto el castaño. -Se de eso, pero Zenoheld no es nada comparado a Apocolyps, no lo conoces como yo...-.

-Pero se que lo odias, lo suficiente como para atacarlo directamente y matar a uno de sus hombres a sangre fría- dijo la pelirosada. -Perdiste a alguien, ¿verdad?-.

Helik abrió los ojos de impresión al escuchar el ultimo verso de la Neathiana, tensando su cuerpo.

-Tengo razón. Si te preguntas como supe, es porque tu furia contra Apocolyps no es como la de tus amigos: Ashoka lo odia, pero no al punto de matar y John, aunque lo oculte, también desea hacerlo pagar, pero tiene la inteligencia y calma suficiente para pensar. Pero tu... tu actúas como quieres solo para lastimar a Apocolyps. Ese tipo de ira la he visto en muchos soldados Neathianos que perdieron familia, incluso en Fabia después de la muerte de Jim-.

 _-Esta chica es mas perceptiva de lo que parece...-_ pensó impresionado Helik por las palabras de Serah. Tenia razón en todo.

-Es cierto... Apocolyps no solo me encerró y atormento por años. Si no que también ataco mi planeta y elimino a mucha gente, entre ellos, mi hermana, mi única familia- apretó sus puños al recordar eso.

Serah quedo callada y atenta, siendo una señal para Helik de que continuara.

-Su nombre era Chelsia, era mi hermana gemela. Nuestros padres nos abandonaron a ambos cuando solo éramos unos bebes, por lo que solo nos teníamos el uno con el otro. Cuando Apocolyps llego a mi planeta, Ulbarks, atacaron sin aviso, fue en ese entonces que me secuestraron. Lo único que pensé en ese infierno era salir para volver a verla. Cuando escape con Ashoka y John, mi planeta era el mas cercano y con prisa juntamos las partes para crear la hojalata de nave que usamos para llegar aquí, pero al llegar a mi planeta con la esperanza de ver a mi hermana, esa esperanza fue acabada...-.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Se ve una de las ciudades del planeta Ulbarks completamente en ruinas. Desde la nave, sus tres tripulantes vieron un grupo pequeño de Bakugan Corruptos enfrentar a un grupo de personas dispararles con blaster a los Bakugan Corruptos, disparos que eran ineficaces._

 _-¡Hay que ayudarlos!- Exclamo Ashoka._

 _-¿Como? ¿Esta chatarra no tiene armas?- Exclamo Helik._

 _-Yo puedo distraerlos, ustedes saquen a todos- dijo John._

 _Pero cuando decidieron tomar acción, vieron como un Bakugan Haos lanzo una descarga de energía a las personas que resistían, impactando y causando una explosión en el lugar._

 _Usando un cambio de densidad en su cuerpo que lo hizo atravesar el techo de la nave, John voló hacia los Bakugan, golpeando a uno en el rostro, impactándolo y derribándolo por el golpe sorpresa._

 _La fuerza de un marciano era sobrehumana. Tal vez no tanta para levantar un edifico entero, pero si lo suficiente como para golpear a un Bakugan._

 _Al ver eso, los demás Bakugan Corruptos por instinto atacaron a John al considerarlo una amenaza, el marciano solo usaba su cambio de densidad para que los ataques lo atravesaran, aunque esquivando los ataques de los Bakugan Pyrus, el fuego era su única debilidad._

 _La nave descendió adonde fue el lugar del ataque, Ashoka y Helik bajaron a ver la zona, solo para encontrarse un gran cráter con varios cuerpos en el suelo, también habían partes de cuerpos como brazos y piernas tiradas._

 _-¡Hay que ver si alguien sigue vivo!- Exclamo Ashoka, corriendo a ver a una de las personas en el suelo._

 _Los ojos de Helik se abrieron desorbitados al ver en el suelo un cuerpo que le era familiar._

 _-¡Chelsia!- Empezó a correr hacia el cuerpo, rezando desesperadamente en su mente que se estuviera equivocando de persona._

 _Al llegar junto al cuerpo, para su temor tenia razón, era su hermana gemela, Chelsia, la que se encontraba en el suelo. Con pánico se agacho y tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermana, empezando a zarandearla y gritar su nombre para que despertara._

 _-¡Chelsia, Chelsia! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Despierta, Chelsia!- Rogaba Helik._

 _Sonrió al ver que su hermana empezaba a abrir los ojos, ella vio que el rostro de alivio de su hermano, una sonrisa cansada se formo en sus labios y levanto una mano para posarla en la mejilla de su gemelo._

 _-Helik...-._

 _-Si, estoy aquí hermana, ya estoy en casa- dijo Helik, tomando la mano que estaba en su mejilla con la suya y besando el dorso. -No te preocupes, vas a estar bien...-._

 _-Te has vuelto mas viejo...- rio con cansancio Chelsia, provocando una pequeña risa también en Helik. -Ahora estoy completa-._

 _Chelsia cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa. Helik sintió como la mano de su hermana que sujetaba se quedo sin fuerzas, al igual que vio la cabeza de Chelsia inclinarse hacia atrás._

 _-¿Chelsia?- Pregunto temeroso Helik, no aceptando la realidad, empezó a sacudirla. -Despierta... por favor despierta... Chelsia, ¡Chelsia! ¡Chelsia!-._

 _-Tenemos que irnos...- dijo John apareciendo ante Helik y Ashoka con algunas heridas. -Ya no puedo distraerlos y vienen rápido. ¿Pudieron salvar a alguien?-._

 _-No. Todos estaban muertos- dijo Ashoka con pesar._

 _Ambos escucharon los gritos desesperados de Helik, vieron que estaba con un cuerpo._

 _Una explosión se hizo cerca de donde estaban. Ambos voltearon, viendo a los Bakugan oscuros acercarse a ellos._

 _-Hay que irnos, ahora- dijo John a Helik, pero el no lo escuchaba, seguía intentando despertar en vano a su hermana._

 _-¡Encenderé los motores!- Exclamo Ashoka, entrando a la nave._

 _Los ataques impactaban mas cerca de donde estaban, no teniendo otra opción, John tomo de los hombros a Helik y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la nave._

 _-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me necesita!- Gritaba desesperado Helik entre lagrimas, tratando de zafarse del agarre del marciano._

 _-Ya es tarde...- dijo John, no soltándolo, acercándose mas a la plataforma de la nave._

 _-¡Chelsia! ¡Chelsia!- Gritaba el castaño el nombre de su hermana, viendo su cuerpo en el suelo hasta que no pudo verlo al entrar en la nave._

 _Con todos arriba, Ashoka hizo despegar la nave, alejándose de ese lugar al mismo tiempo que los Bakugan Corruptos llegaban._

 _Helik y John llegaron a la cabina de piloto que era muy espaciosa y con asientos. Helik cayo de rodillas, llorando fuertemente. Su hermana, el único impulso que le daba fuerza para sobrevivir, había muerto._

 _Escucho los sonidos de explosión y vio por la ventana del piloto los Bakugan Corruptos. Odio. Odio era lo que sentía al verlos. Odiaba a esos Bakugan. Odiaba a Dukhan por capturarlo y alejarlo de su hermana..._

 _Odiaba a Apocolyps, el causante de todo. Del ataque a su planeta, de su captura, de la muerte de su hermana, lo odiaba._

 _-¡APOCOLYPS!- Grito con furia, odio y desesperación el nombre del villano._

 _En ese momento, juro matarlo con sus propias manos, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Serah estaba callada ante la triste historia de Helik. Realmente había sufrido mucho. Nadie merecía ver morir a su única familia.

-En ese momento me jure que mataría a Apocolyps. Ese tipo destruyo mi vida y lo hare pagar...- dijo Helik con odio en su voz.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Helik. Pero no puedes enfrentarte a Apocolyps tu solo. Es un suicido- dijo Serah.

-Pero pronto tendré poder. Cuando la Ex-Maquina este terminada, seré lo suficientemente poderoso para matarlo y a todos los que lo siguen-.

-¿Después que? ¿Crees que te sentirás mejor si logras tu objetivo? Tu hermana no desearía eso...-.

-¿Tu que puedes saber?- Helik se dio la vuelta para irse, no queriendo perder mas tiempo en escuchar palabras vacías.

-Porque... pase lo mismo que tu...- revelo Serah.

Helik detuvo su andar y giro su cabeza, viendo a la Neathiana. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, Helik pudo ver a lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Entonces si entiendes mi dolor, no te entrometas, es la primera y ultima advertencia- dijo Helik, marchándose.

Serah suspiro el aire que estaba conteniendo, para cambiar su postura a una mas derecha.

-Ya sal, Snow, se que estas aquí...- dijo Serah.

El aludido se le estremeció el cuerpo al escuchar a Serah, con un suspiro resignado, salió de estar atrás de la pared del otro corredor.

-Hey…- saludo, levantando la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?- Pregunto.

-Escuche tus pasos y vi un poco de tu cabello rubio en la esquina de la pared, solo tu tienes el cabello rubio de entre todos- dijo Serah.

-Lamento haberlos espiados- se disculpo el rubio. -Pero cuando Helik comenzó a contar su historia no pude evitar oír, es realmente trágico lo que le paso- miro en la dirección que el castaño se fue.

-Si, he visto esa expresión muchas veces en varios soldados de Neathia que perdieron familia y amigos- contesto Serah.

-Oye...- Serah miro a Snow que no estaba seguro de preguntar, pero al final lo hizo. -¿Que quisiste decir con que pasaste lo mismo que el?-.

-Ah, eso...- dijo Serah. -Supongo que tienes derecho a saber: mi hermana murió hace 6 meses en uno de los ataques de Gundalia…- revelo.

-Ah...- Snow estaba sin palabras, golpeándose mentalmente por sacar un tema delicado. -Lo lamento, no era mi intención que...-.

-Descuida... no te culpo por querer saber, de todos modos tendrían que saberlo después de que la reina les contara sobre Jim- dijo Serah.

Ella se sentó frente a la ventana, palmeando el espacio de al lado, siendo una señal para que Snow se sentara a su lado, cosa que el hizo.

-Mis padres eran caballeros del castillo. Mi padre era el comandante de los caballeros en su tiempo y mi madre una de las doncellas de la reina, madre de Serena y Fabia. Ellos murieron en un fatídico accidente cuando Neathia estaba tratando de hacer alianzas con un planeta diferente a ambos mundos..-.

Mientras Serah contaba, Snow solo se quedaba callado, atento a todo.

-Cuando paso mi hermana y yo éramos muy pequeñas, apenas tendría 3 años cuando ocurrió, por lo que mi hermana tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi a muy corta edad, claro, los reyes, como amigos cercanos de nuestros padres nos ayudaron, pero aun eso no fue suficiente. Cuando mi hermana cumplió 15, se alisto para ser un Caballero del Castillo, era un método para no solo seguir los pasos de nuestro padre, si no que también para ganar dinero y mantenernos a las dos. Paso sin problemas y se esforzó mucho para ascender rápidamente, aunque eso ocasionaba que pocas veces tuviéramos tiempo juntas y cambio su actitud a una mas fría y reservada-.

-Tu hermana parecía en verdad preocuparse por ti- interrumpió Snow.

-Si. Yo siempre jugaba con Fabia las veces que iba al castillo con mi hermana y después con Relena cuando llego. Por lo que no me sentía tan sola. Fue poco antes que comenzara la guerra que empezó lo malo-.

Snow ya presentía que diría eso.

-Al comenzar la guerra, mi hermana fue muy sobreprotectora conmigo, casi no me dejaba salir de casa y no pasaban mas de cinco minutos que no estuviera en batalla que me llamaba para saber donde estaba. Fue por esa época que conocí a Lirian y se me ocurrió que también podría pelear, pero cuando le dije esa idea, ella exploto, llamándome tonta e imprudente por querer arriesgar mi vida. Discutimos ese día y no nos hablamos por el resto de la semana. Era la primera vez que peleamos. Después, la guerra solo empeoro, no dando a ninguna la oportunidad para disculparse, y cuando finalmente pudimos hablar, ella...ella...-.

Las palabras parecían ser difíciles de decir para Serah, Snow puso una mano en su hombro para consolarla.

-No tienes que seguir contándome si no quieres. No imagino lo doloroso que debió ser- dijo el rubio.

-Gracias...- Serah se seco una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos. -Después de enterarme de su muerte y llorar mucho, decidí dejar de ser débil y fortalecerme, por lo que le pedí al Sabio Alfredo un entrenamiento especial para estar preparada, el me ayudo a hacerme mas fuerte junto con Lirian, cuando termínanos el entrenamiento, fue cuando nos envió a la tierra por Claire. De echo, la batalla en equipo que hicimos contra Jessie y Mason, fue mi primera batalla real-.

-¿En serio? No actuabas como si fuera la primera- dijo Snow, esta vez sorprendido.

-Aprendí a ocultar un poco mis emociones en la batalla, pero estaba nerviosa, creo que tenerte a mi lado en ese momento me ayudo a sentirme segura, tal vez, porque también era tu primera batalla- reconoció la pelirosa.

Snow se rio. -Pues estamos en el mismo barco entonces- se puso de pie. -¿Sabes? Cuando vine a Neathia fue mas por emoción. Iba ir junto a los peleadores y mi mejor amigo, con un Bakugan de verdad, a salvar un planeta del espacio, la sola idea no dejaba dormir de emoción, era algo de un anime. Pero en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, me he dado cuenta de que no es como lo imagine; si hay batallas que me emocionan, pero desde ayer comprendí la realidad: esto es una guerra, en cualquier momento puedo morir, la revelación me pego con fuerza-.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto Serah.

-Un poco, pero, ¿quién no le tendría miedo a la muerte? Pero eso no hace que me acobarde, porque también comprendí que hay gente que necesitan un héroe para salvarlos y darles esperanza, por lo que tratare de ser ese héroe y darle una lección a los Gundalianos y a Apocolyps-.

Serah se conmovió al oír las palabras de Snow. A pesar que tiene miedo no duda en decir lo que siente y en querer ayudar a su gente aun cuando esta guerra no es suya. Un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas cuando el pensamiento de que Snow era genial golpeo su mente.

-Así que no te preocupes, Serah, junto con los muchachos acabaremos esta guerra, ya lo veras- dijo al volver a sentarse y pasar un brazo por los hombros de Serah con una sonrisa que solo aumento el sonrojo de la chica.

-G-Gracias...- dijo Serah.

Interrumpiendo el momento, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el castillo, siendo la señal de un nuevo ataque.

-Creo que es hora de trabajar...- dijo Snow.

Serah asintió y ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo a la sala del trono.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Apocolyps estaba sentado en el trono, observando la nave de Barodius irse. Le había ordenado que atacara el segundo escudo y observaría que tan eficiente es liderando estando en el campo de batalla.

-Señor, tiene una llamada entrante, es el señor Dukhan- dijo un soldado de Apocolyps.

-Pásala- ordeno y al instante la pantalla cambio a una transmisión.

En la pantalla, se mostro la imagen de un hombre con una gran mascara azul que cubría todo su rostro excepto sus ojos y que era tan larga que la punta del final terminaba al comienzo del cuello, también tenia cabello rubio.

- _"Buenos días, mi Lord"-_ saludo el hombre de la transmisión.

-Hasta que te dignas a comunicarte, Dukhan, ¿eso significa que ya pudiste asegurar el planeta Mandalor?- Pregunto Apocolyps.

 _-"Afirmativo. Fueron unos adversarios dignos, pero al final fueron derrotados, estamos encerrando los últimos miembros de los que se oponían"-_ respondió el hombre identificado como Dukhan.

-Bien. Youma me conto que tu capturaste al sujeto 006, ¿es cierto?- Pregunto, esta vez con un tono escalofriante.

 _-"Así es. La chica es muy fuerte al igual que su Bakugan, pero como solo es una muñeca no pudo derrotarme, incluso, después de vencerla me declaro lealtad eterna y me ayudo a derrotar a los que se oponían, reconozco que con su ayuda el trabajo fue mas fácil"-_ dijo Dukhan.

-Bien, porque te tengo una nueva misión: quiero que vengas a Neathia con mi prisionera. Geits a muerto, así que quiero que vengas de una vez-.

 _-"Saldré de inmediato. Llegare en 3 días"-._

-Que sean dos- dijo Apocolyps, terminando la comunicación. -Es hora de poner todas las piezas en el tablero-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya se revelo el odio de Helik hacia Apocolyps y un poco de Relena, además, también se acerca el momento del porque Apocolyps capturo a Claire y los demás y porque quiere recuperarlos.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Obvio que habrá una explicación de como siguen vivos y ya pronto se vera el reencuentro de esos dos rivales._

 **Tenzalucard:** _La parada esta cerca._ **  
**

 **Bat Dragon:** _El odio que tiene hacia Apocolyps y sus soldados es tanto como matar a sus hombres mas fuertes lentamente, también me alegro que te sientas mejor._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Lionel no es un doble espía, solo que pone la seguridad de Claire antes que cualquier otra cosa, aun si tiene que poner la vida de su ama sobre la de inocentes._

 **laurilxu:** _Tu lo has dicho, así es la guerra. Gracias por las felicitaciones adelantadas._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	36. Combates por Doquier

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detras de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 36: Combates por Doquier**

-Parece que los Gundalianos nunca se cansan...- dijo Dan observando varias naves Gundalianas en el espacio Neathiano.

La cámara se enfoco en la nave líder, Fabia y la reina reconocieron la nave. -¡Esa es la nave de Barodius!- Exclamo Fabia.

-¿Sigue vivo?- Comento el Sabio Alfredo.

-Como dicen los humanos: hierva mala nunca mueren...- dijo Elirght.

-¿Porque estará aquí? Si ya no es emperador...- se pregunto Fabia.

-Tal vez se unió a Apocolyps- dijo John. -Según escuche, es muy ambicioso, por lo que no seria extraño que se uniera a quien lo derroto para lograr sus objetivos-.

-¿Barodius siendo ordenado por otros? No me lo imagino- dijo Fabia.

-De todos modos están atacando y es nuestro deber defendernos- dijo la reina Serena. -¡Que los peleadores vayan al frente a luchar!- Ordeno.

-Recomiendo que ustedes dos se queden- dijo Alfredo a Camilo y Snow, el primero tenia sujetado el brazo con una venda atada al cuello. -Con tu brazo malo y Snow sin Bakugan no serian de mucha ayuda en la batalla-.

-Supongo que tiene razón...- dijo Camilo y Leo gruño en molestia.

-¿Que pasara con Relena?- Pregunto Serah preocupada.

-Ella sigue encerrada en su cuarto, yo hablare con ella después, pero por ahora estará fuera de servicio- respondió el anciano. -También creo que deberíamos mantener a otros peleadores aquí, por si este ataque es una distracción- sugirió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- acepto Serena. -Jake y Fabia se quedaran mientras que los demás van a luchar- los nombrados aceptaron a regañadientes quedarse.

-¡Yo quiero ir a pelear!- Exclamo Claire de repente. -Ahora que tengo un Bakugan puedo ser de ayuda en la batalla. Por favor, déjenme ayudar- pidió.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto el Sabio Alfredo.

-Si-.

-¿Que opinas tu compañero Bakugan?- Pregunto mirando a Lionel que estaba descansando en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Yo seguiré la voluntad de la señorita Padme, si ella quiere ayudarlos, entonces yo también los ayudare- respondió Lionel.

Hablando honestamente, Alfredo no confiaba mucho en Lionel, se podía ver la lealtad que tenia en Claire, pero sacando eso, no parecía preocuparle los demás, pero estos no eran tiempos para ser tacaños y reacios a la ayuda.

-De acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado, todos- dijo Alfredo, mirando a todos lo que irán a pelear.

-Dales duro chica- dijo Leonidas en modo de apoyo.

-Dan- llamo el general Elright al líder de los peleadores para que este se acercara. -Ten esto- dio unos teclados a su computadora en su muñequera que envió unos datos a la de Dan. -Es un vehículo de asalto móvil, te puede ser de ayuda-.

-¡Gracias!- Con todo dicho y hecho, los peleadores salieron del castillo.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Youma retrocedió de manera pesada hacia atrás después de defenderse de una descarga de relámpagos, dejo un rastro de tierra destruida por sus pies al aferrarse fuertemente al suelo, sujetando su sombrero de copa que casi cae, mira al trono donde esta Apocolyps con el brazo extendido y la mano soltando chispas.

-No entiendo porque esta violencia. Esa prisión era de Dukhan y no era muy importante, a diferencia de la otra...- comento Youma.

-Pero quien ataco esa prisión fue el mismo que irrumpió en la que yo te deje a cargo y ordene que lo eliminaras, y por no hacerlo, causo un revuelo que dejo esa prisión destruida y por eso escaparon todos de esa cárcel, y sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas- dijo Apocolyps en un tono amenazante.

-¡Pero aun así no veo donde entro yo en este asunto! ¡Esa prisión estaba a cargo de Dukhan, el debería de recibir las descargas!- Exclamo Youma alzando los brazos.

Pero antes de que pasara algo mas, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a Gill y Kazarina que habían vuelto.

-Padre...- saludo Kazarina con respeto, haciendo una reverencia con algo de miedo al igual que Gill.

-¿Donde esta Afrodita?- Pregunto Apocolyps de manera que intimido a los Gundalianos.

-Debe estar partiendo a la tierra- dijo Youma, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Que hiciste?- Pregunto Apocolyps, sus ojos brillaron de manera amenazadora.

-Cumplir una parte de mi trato con Reaper, eso es todo, además, ya era hora de que mandemos a alguien a inspeccionar el planeta tierra- dijo Youma.

-Eso no es necesario, sus mejores guerreros están aquí y ni siquiera son capaces de derrotar a los Bakugan Corruptos en muchos grupos- dijo Apocolyps.

Apocolyps estaba al tanto del trato de Youma con el Bakugan Darkus, pero eso no podía interesarle menos, solo esperaba que no fallara o sufriría las consecuencias.

-Solo te lo advierto... deja de hacer cosas a mis espaldas y sin mi consentimiento- amenazo Apocolyps.

-¿Yo? Nunca haría algo que lo perjudicara...- dijo Youma con falsa lealtad.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

La pelea comenzó de manera rápida, fue una sorpresa para los peleadores ver que esta vez eran los chicos terrícolas que los Gundalianos secuestraron pelear, además todos usaban Bakuganes Corruptos, por lo que tuvieron que tener cuidado al derrotar a los Bakugan para no dañar a los humanos, algo que dificultaba aun mas su ya difícil trabajo.

-¡Poder activado: **Presión Espiral**!-.

-¡Refrésquense un rato, chicos!- Exclamo Aquimos, disparando torrentes de agua desde sus pistolas.

El ataque golpeo a dos Bakugan Corruptos, devolviéndolos a sus formas esfera. Cuando cayeron, los terrícolas que los controlaban fueron teletransportados.

-Se fueron...- exclamo Marucho molesto al no poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar a esas personas.

-No te preocupes, aunque muchos mas para ayudar- dijo Aquimos.

Shun estaba combatiendo contra unos Bakugan Ventus que lo perseguían por el aire y sus compañeros estaban en sus hombros.

-¡Poder activado: **Stadium Relámpago**!-

Hawktor lanzo sus plumas que se volvieron de energía que parecían cuchillas, directo a los Bakugan Corruptos, al golpear y vencerlos, ambos vieron como los terrícolas empezaron a caer hacia el suelo.

-¡Hay que rescatarlos!- Exclamo Shun y Hawktor se lanzo a tomar a los humanos.

Justo cuando iba a tomarlos con sus manos, los terrícolas hipnotizados fueron teletransportados, desapareciendo delante de ellos.

-¡Rayos!-.

Drago estaba arriba de vehículo de asalto que Elright le dio a Dan. Tenia el diseño de una motocicleta sin ruedas que parecía andar flotando, en la parte de adelante terminaba inclinada hacia abajo y terminaba con dos cuernos que en el espacio separado de ambos podían disparar un gran cañón de descarga eléctrica.

-¡Probemos este nuevo juguete!- Dijo Dan. -¡Poder activado: **Golpe Explosivo**!-.

Unas pequeñas descargas se concentraron en el espacio que separaba ambos cuernos del vehículo un instante, disparando un rayo a un grupo de Bakugan Corruptos, derrotándolos.

 _-"Dan, necesitamos que avancen rodeando todo el perímetro para derrotar la mayor cantidad posible de Bakugan Corruptos"-_ ordeno Serah a través del comunicador.

-¡Entendido!- Dijo Dan. -¡De acuerdo Drago, prepárate para recorrer la cancha!-.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Exclamo Drago, girando el vehículo en dirección al Este.

Serah y Lirian estaban peleando al lado de los demás soldados Neathianos, aun con eso se les hacia difícil y ya la mitad de sus fuerzas habían tenido que retroceder ante la fuerza de los Bakugan Corruptos.

-¡Poder activado: **Remolino** **Silencioso**!- Activo Serah.

Lirian toco algunas cuerdas de su arpa con su mano derecha, extendió el brazo derecho, liberando un gran remolino que golpeo a mas de un Bakugan enemigo, lastimosamente, al golpear a varios, solo los aturdió y alejo un poco, pero aun seguían dispuestos a pelear.

-Son demasiado poderosos...- susurro Lirian.

-¡Poder activado: **Cadena Voladora**!- Se escucho un grito y pronto todos vieron un relámpago de color café impactar a Lirian, el Bakugan Aquos cayo de rodillas por el ataque inesperado mientras que Serah cayo al suelo al recibir un poco de descargas, también tenia leves rasguños.

Todos vieron adelante, encontrándose con Mason y Avior liderando el ataque.

-Un gusto de verte de nuevo, preciosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludo Mason con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mason- murmuro Serah poniéndose de pie.

-En otras circunstancias te hubiera invitado a salir, pero el trabajo y mi pellejo son primero- dijo el Gundaliano. -¡Poder activado: **Gran** **Ahércules**!-.

Las extremidades de Avior se extendieron por completo, liberándose de su caparazón, las joyas en su cuello empezaron a brillar una por una de manera ascendente, hasta que el Bakugan Subterra concentro energía en su boca.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Melodiosa**!- Lirian toco de prisa sus arpas, creando un muro de ondas de sonido delante de ella y del ejercito Neathiano. -¡Tienen que alejarse, ahora!- Les grito a los soldados que estaban con ella.

Avior libero la energía en un potente rayo que impacto con el escudo de Lirian. La Bakugan Aquos tocaba su arpa para aumentar la fuerza del escudo, pero no duraría mucho ante un ataque como este.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Retrocedan mas hacia el escudo mientras nosotras nos encargamos de Mason!- Ordeno Serah mientras veía a lo ultimo de sus fuerzas retirarse.

Finalmente, el escudo de ondas fue superado por el poder de Avior, golpeando a Lirian que retrocedió por el choque del ataque en su cuerpo, atravesando varias rocas de tamaños mas grandes que ella, quedando estampada en la cuarta roca que choco.

-¿Eso es todo? No sirvió ni para calentar- dijo Avior.

-Aun no me vences...- susurro Lirian, alejándose de la pared de la roca con algo de esfuerzo, ese ataque la aturdió mas de lo que esperaba.

-¡Lirian!- Exclamo Serah, corriendo hasta donde su compañera.

La Bakugan Aquos se agacho un poco y descendió la mano hasta el suelo, permitiéndole a su compañera pelirosa subir, se puso de pie y llevo la mano hasta su hombro, donde dejo a su compañera.

-Peleemos juntas, Lirian- dijo Serah.

-De acuerdo- contesto, mirando a Avior acercarse.

-Creo que debemos terminar lo que dejamos en el muelle- dijo Mason. -¡Poder activado: **Cadena Voladora**!-.

Avior coloco su cola a un lado suyo, apuntando a Lirian disparo un rayo hacia ella, pero el Bakugan Aquos fue mas rápido y empezó a esquivar los disparos provenientes de la cola.

-¡Poder activado: **Burbujas Explosivas**!- Activo Serah.

Lirian esquivo otro rayo y dio una pirueta hacia adelante, quedando arriba de Avior mientras lo hacia y aun estando arriba, libero de ambas manos burbujas que golpearon el rostro del Bakugan Subterra, generando pequeñas explosiones al momento de que toco el piso, quedando atrás de Avior.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mis ojos!- Exclamo Avior sintiendo un ardor en sus ojos que le impedía ver.

-¡Poder activado: **Campo de Bombardeo Atlante**!-.

-¡Recibe esto!- Lirian toco su arpa, y de la nada, burbujas empezaban a crearse a su alrededor, mientras mas tocaban, mas burbujas aparecían.

-¿De donde salieron esas burbujas?- Pregunto Mason, estaban a campo abierto y no había agua en kilómetros, ni siquiera un rio.

-Este poder toma la humedad del aire y permite crear estar burbujas- explico Serah. -¡Ahora, lánzalas!-.

Cambiando de melodía, Lirian lanzo las burbujas que creo, que no eran de gran tamaño, pero si eran una cantidad incontable lo suficiente para hacer un gran daño juntas. Con la nueva melodía, las burbujas rodeador a Avior y empezaron a golpearlo de todos los ángulos, explotando y haciendo daño al contacto. Las explosiones de las burbujas crearon un muro de agua gaseosa que impidió ver al Bakugan Subterra y a su peleador.

Cuando las burbujas se acabaron, Lirian dejo de tocar y concentro su mirada hacia el humo que tapaba la vista de su adversario, Serah también lo hizo con una mezcla de determinación y algo de nervios.

Cuando se visualizo al Bakugan Subterra, este tenia todas las partes de su cuerpo devuelta dentro de su cuerpo y una barrera Subterra lo protegía.

-Buen intento preciosa, pero active mi poder Barrera de Ofrenda para defenderse de tu ataque- dijo Mason. -De no haberlo echo, podrías habernos derrotado- admitió.

-No puede ser- dijo Serah apretando los puños.

-Como muestra de respeto te ataque con todo lo que tengo- dijo Mason. -¿Ya puedes ver, viejo?- Le pregunto a Avior.

-Si, ahora puedo luchar- contesto Avior, dándose la vuelta, encarando a Lirian.

-Bien- chispas emanaron de la mano de Mason, creando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

Cuando el armamento se equipo a Avior, su cuerpo volvió a extenderse de nuevo. Ahora debajo de sus alas habían dos turbinas en cada ala, siendo un total de 4, también había un taladro guardado en una funda especial en la espalda del Bakugan.

-Impresionante...- susurro Serah.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Mason, y al decir esas palabras, las turbinas se activaron, empezando a girar, permitiéndole a Avior poder elevarse en el aire.

-Ahora tienen ventaja aérea- dijo Lirian viendo a su oponente ahora arriba de ella.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Gran Artillero Lazor**!-

-Terminemos de una buena vez- dijo Avior.

Rayos de energía salieron de cada turbina, golpeando el suelo debajo suyo y arrastrándose hacia Lirian, golpeando sus costados.

-¡Serah! ¡Vete!- Exclamo Lirian cubriéndose con los brazos, el arpa estaba atada a su cintura, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

-¡No te dejare! ¡Somos compañeras!- Exclamo Serah.

Los rayos que estaban a los costados se acercaron al centro, donde estaba la Bakugan Aquos, golpeando los 4 rayos al Bakugan de lleno.

Esto produjo una gran explosión, la fuerza de golpe fue tanta que la explosión se vio desde todas partes del campo.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Drago acababa de derrotar a otro grupo de Bakugan Corruptos, con el vehículo de asalto ahorraba mucha energía y podía moverse por todo el campo de guerra para poder ayudar y derrotar a mas enemigos.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, Linehalt estaba en posición de tiro con su armamento equipado, apuntando como todo un francotirador a Drago.

Fue tan solo un disparo lo necesario para aturdir a Drago, pero no alcanzo a derribarlo, por lo que Linehalt se levanto de prisa con Ren en su hombro al quedar expuestos.

-¡Drago! Son Ren y Linehalt- señalo Dan.

-Sigámoslos- dijo Drago, empezando a perseguirlos.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Corona de Blaster Atómica**!- Activo Claire.

-¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!- Exclamo Lionel, lanzando un bombardeo de bolas de fuego azules contra un gran grupo de Bakugan Corruptos, derrotándolos al instante.

Claire se apresuro hacia donde estaba uno de los peleadores humanos hipnotizados, pero cuando iba a sujetarlo, fue teletransportado al igual que el resto.

-¿Como pueden teletransportar a tantos al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto Claire molesta. Estaba ayudando a derrotar al enemigo, pero no podía ayudar a los peleadores secuestrados.

Ajenos, Barodius y Dharak observaban con algo de interés a Claire y Lionel, ese Bakugan era increíblemente fuerte, pero también muy peculiar.

-¿Pero que es ese Bakugan? Los Bakugan Pyrus son de color rojo. Nunca escuche de uno del mismo color que los Aquos- hablo Dharak.

-A mi también me interesa, ¿qué te parece ponerlo a prueba?- Pregunto Barodius con una sonrisa torcida.

-No me gusta la idea de pelear con Bakugan débiles, pero tengo que quitarme este mal sabor de la boca que ese tipo me dejo en nuestro enfrentamiento- acepto Dharak.

Ambos salieron de la nave y subieron al techo de la misma, caminando hasta la punta.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Dharak Darkus!-.

Dharak emergió en el aire cerca de donde estaba Lionel, lanzando un poderoso rugido que se escucho en todo el campo.

-Ese es Dharak- dijo Claire reconociendo al Bakugan Darkus por las imágenes que Fabia les había mostrado a todos al llegar.

-De acuerdo, basura, veamos si tienes lo necesario para darme un poco de entretenimiento- dijo Dharak, viendo desde arriba a Lionel.

-Solo eres un Bakugan sin orgullo con un propósito corrupto, yo te enseñare modales- dijo Lionel, asciendo al cielo hasta estar a la altura, dejo a Claire a propósito al suelo para que no sufriera daño, aun con la distancia el escucharía cuando su ama activara un poder y ordenara algo.

-¡Poder activado: **Renuncia Oscura**!- Activo Barodius y Dharak disparo dos esferas de oscuridad.

-¡Poder activado: **Eje Ardiente**!- Contrataco Claire.

Lionel disparo la esfera de fuego azul que canalizo en su mano al momento que las dos esferas de oscuridad estaban cerca de impactarle. Su ataque supero al de Dharak y fue directo hacia el Bakugan Darkus.

-¡Poder activado: **Garras de Oscuridad**!- Dos garras de sombra cubrieron las garras de Dharak y de un movimiento hizo explotar el ataque de Lionel delante suyo sin recibir daño.

Dharak atravesó el humo lanzándose contra Lionel, impactando con una de sus garras de oscuridad en el rostro del Bakugan azul, después un segundo en la barbilla que hizo ascender su rostro, pero Lionel resistió, pateando a Dharak para que se alejara de el.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Fatuo**!- Activo Claire de prisa.

-Hagámoslo mas parejo...- los puños del Bakugan Pyrus se rodeo de fuego que tomo la cabeza de leones, lanzándose directo hacia Dharak.

Ambos Bakugan comenzaron un choque de golpes en los que ninguno cesaba y parecían estar a la par.

-Esto es sorprendente. Solo Zashura había podido pelear a la par con Dharak, pero este Bakugan esta siguiéndole el ritmo. ¿De donde salió?- Se pregunto Barodius realmente impresionado.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo de** **Dragón**!-.

Cuando se separaron, Lionel se rodeo de su fuego azul y se lanzo una vez mas a toda potencia hacia Dharak.

-Pero que predecible- se burlo Dharak.

-¡Poder activado: **Prueba Relámpago**!- La espalda de Dharak brillo, y de allí mismo salieron relámpagos morados que impactaron directamente a Lionel por sorpresa, su poder no fue suficiente para neutralizar el ataque.

-¡Lionel!- Exclamo Claire preocupada.

-Ese Bakugan es realmente fuerte, pero parece que su compañera, aunque se ve que tiene talento, no sabe lo que es una verdadera batalla- dijo Barodius, seguro de que nadie escuchara sus palabras y eso no le importaba. -¡Poder activado: **Explosión Maligna**!-.

Las alas del Bakugan Darkus brillaron en un tono morado, concentrando la energía en su boca, liberándola como un poderoso rayo de energía.

-¡Poder activado: **Muro Real**!- Lionel coloco sus alas adelante de el que se cubrieron con una capa de fuego, recibiendo el ataque de Dharak.

Lionel fue empujado tan fuerte que se estrello contra el suelo un poco alejado de Claire. Cuando el ataque paro, separo sus alas que estaban heridas al soportar el ataque.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Claire en un grito, acercándose corriendo hacia Lionel.

-No se acerque... señorita Padme- dijo Lionel, recomponiéndose un poco, pero Dharak cayo encima de el, poniendo una garra en su pecho para que no se levantara.

-Así es como deben de estar todos los demás: debajo de mis pies- dijo Dharak.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Grito Claire, ya al lado del cuerpo de Lionel.

-No estorbes, mocosa-.

-Espera...- hablo Barodius, sacando un dispositivo de un bolsillo, que al activar, era una plataforma voladora que se agrando y le permitía a quien se subía ascender a cierto nivel o descender, en este caso, Barodius lo uso para el segundo, colocándose en frente de Claire.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia imponente del ex-emperador.

-Apocolyps te quiere por alguna razón, llevarte con el podría servirme a mi también- dijo Barodius. -Por lo que vendrás conmigo niñita...- acerco una de sus manos para agarrar el brazo de Claire.

-¡No me toques!- Exclamo Claire y una luz emano de ella.

-¿Que diablos?- Exclamo Barodius al ver la luz, pero por esa misma luz no vio como un rayo de color arcoíris lo golpeo, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

-¡Emperador!- Grito Dharak observando lo que paso.

Lionel viendo a su enemigo distraído, se quito el pie de Dharak encima suyo y lanzo una llamarada de su boca al rostro del Bakugan Darkus, llenándolo de llamas que lo hizo alejarse lo suficiente para que se pudiera poner de rodillas y dirigir su atención a su ama.

-¿Esta bien, señorita Padme?- Pregunto alarmado.

Claire respiraba de manera cansada y pausada. No sabia lo que había echo exactamente, pero supuso que tenia que ver con sus poderes.

-Nada mal- dijo Barodius sacudiéndose las ropas, sin daño aparente. -Ahora estoy intrigado...-.

Reconociendo el peligro, Lionel tomo a Claire en sus manos y empezó a salir volando del lugar.

-No lo sigas- dijo Barodius y Dharak se quedo quieto. -Lo que sea que haya sido ese poder debe de ser realmente valioso para que Apocolyps lo quiera, de eso ahora no tengo dudas...-.

Vio de reojo el campo donde estaba y vio en el aire a un Bakugan que ya conocía.

* * *

 **(Con Serah)**

Mason vio entre el humo que se iba de a poco a Lirian tirada en el suelo sumamente heridas, sus manos estaban juntas y parecían proteger algo.

Serah se movió de donde estaba entre las manos de Lirian, saliendo afuera, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, vio a su compañera, que estaba bastante herida.

-¡Lirian!- Exclamo preocupada, arrastrándose hasta quedar frente al rostro de su compañera.

-Estas bien... me alegro- dijo Lirian cansada. -Vete... rápido-.

- _"Mason"-_ Mason escucho a través de su transmisor la voz de Barodius.

-¡Emperador!- Exclamo Mason instintivamente.

- _"¿Que estas haciendo?"-._

-A-Acabo de derrotar a un miembro de los caballeros del castillo, su Bakugan aun no vuelve a forma esfera, pero pronto lo hará- respondió Mason.

 _-"No le des la oportunidad. Acabalo"-_ sentenció Barodius.

-Pe-Pero señor...-.

- _"O terminas con tu oponente, o yo me asegurare de terminar contigo"-_ dijo amenazadoramente.

El cuerpo de Mason se estremeció de miedo. A pesar de haber perdido una vez, el miedo que Barodius podía influir todavía seguía vigente en la mayoría de sus siervos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora, Mason?- Pregunto Avior en espera.

-... Terminarlo de una vez- dijo Mason con pesar, agachando la cabeza y una sombra cubrió sus ojos.

Avior entendió lo que quiso decir y no estaba contento, pero era una guerra y las decisiones que tomaba su compañero la tomaban juntos.

Las turbinas se cargaron de energía para lanzar un segundo asalto de rayos desde el cielo, siempre apuntando a Lirian.

-Serah... ya vete- dijo Lirian, captando las intenciones de sus oponentes.

-¡No te dejare!- Grito Serah. -¡Ya perdí a mi hermana! ¡No te perderé a ti!-.

Avior ya cargo la energía necesaria en su armamento, solo esperaba la orden de Mason para atacar y asegurarse. El Gundaliano no quería hacer esto, pero tampoco quería morir y terminar como Syd y los demás.

-Hazlo...- dijo Mason.

Cerrando los ojos, Avior lanzo el ataque del armamento a quemarropa hacia el Bakugan Aquos.

-Vete...- dijo Lirian en un tono mas desesperado.

-¡Estamos juntas hasta el final! ¡No te dejare sola! ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!- Exclamo Serah, escalando por el cuerpo del Bakugan hasta quedar arriba de su pecho, donde extendió las manos a los lados y miro hacia arriba en señal de defenderla.

Finalmente, el ataque impacto el área, generando una fuerte explosión.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Camilo! ¿Por qué matas personajes? Algo así me podrían preguntar así que responderé desde ya, es una guerra, es normal y ya establecí algunas muertes, segundo, esperen el próximo capitulo.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Pues tendrás que esperar._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Eso me dio una idea para mas adelante. Pero en las guerras siempre habrá muerte y tragedia lastimosamente._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Esa razón se descubrirá mas adelante, tenlo por seguro._

 **Lukamegumine:** _Es cierto que es justificado su odio, pero el fin no justifica los medios. Por todo lo demás, tendrás que esperar._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Como Chileno, al ver ese marcador fue precioso (sin ofender)_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	37. Compañeros

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detras de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 37: Compañeros**

-¡Suéltenme!- Grito Snow, siendo sujetado de atrás por Jake y adelante por dos guardias.

Camilo lo estaba sujetando de su brazo bueno Fabia. Todos habían observado los combates, sobre todo el momento donde Mason ataco a Serah y Lirian. En ese momento Snow salió corriendo hacia la salida, ahora lo estaban deteniendo al igual que Camilo para que no hagan ninguna imprudencia.

-¿Como puedes quedarte quieta sin hacer nada?- Exclamo Camilo a Fabia.

-¡También quiero ir, pero el Sabio Alfredo dijo que nos quedáramos!- Respondió Fabia, sujetando a Camilo con mucha fuerza, mas de la debido, como si con el agarre se estuviera deteniendo a ella misma también.

-¡Eso ahora no importa!- Grito Snow. -¡Déjenme ir por Onix, maldición!- Se removía para liberarse del férreo agarre de Jake y los otros guardias.

La reina también estaba angustiada por Serah, ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana y otra hermana menor para ella, ahora mismo, le estaba rezando al Orbe Sagrado para que siga viva.

Pero como si sus rezos hubieran sido escuchados, una pantalla holográfica se mostro delante de ella, mostrando la imagen de un guardia Neathiano confundido. Después de lo sucedido anoche, había implantado a guardias vigilando también la sala del Orbe Sagrado a través de un pasadizo secreto que solo unos pocos sabían de su existencia pero lo mostro por seguridad.

 _-¡Majestad! ¡El Orbe Sagrado estaba reaccionando!-._

Eso atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. -¿A que te refieres con "estar reaccionando"?- Pregunto el Sabio Alfredo.

 _-No lo se, hace poco empezó a brillar con mas intensidad y sus lecturas parece que aumentaron-_ respondió el guardia.

Todos estaban confundidos por esa reacción del Orbe Sagrado, pero Aranaut interrumpió, viendo la pantalla donde ocurría la batalla. -¡Oigan, observen!- Señalo.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

-Lo lamento, chica- se disculpo Mason con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos, mirando a Avior que lo miraba pacientemente. -Vámonos, aunque quedan algunos Peleadores-.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Avior noto algo en el humo que quedo de su ataque, una especie de brillo. -¿Que es eso?- Estrello los ojos para ver mejor.

Mason también vio con detenimiento esa zona. De a poco, ambos empezaron a ver una silueta entre el humo que parecía ser la que irradiaba ese brillo.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamaron el peleador y Bakugan Subterra.

Serah abrió uno de sus ojos, pensando que estaba muerta, pero no, al parecer aun seguía viva, fue cuando noto un brillo intenso cerca suyo, giro la cabeza para ver el origen, su mandíbula solo pudo caer de la impresión y sus ojos abrirse de la sorpresa.

El brillo arcoíris empezó a desvanecerse en partículas desde los pies a la cabeza, revelando a Lirian, pero se veía diferente; su armadura era de un color azul mas intenso, además que la parte inferior ahora era un faldón de batalla que le llegaba a los tobillos y que en medio del faldón tenia una bandera amarilla con el símbolo Aquos. Sus brazos fueron cubiertos por placas de armadura de color plata. Su cabello se había acortado, llegándole hasta los hombros.

Atada a su cintura, tenia su arpa en el lado izquierdo, que había aumentado un poco de tamaño y era de color plata también, mientras que en el lado derecho tenia una espada medieval con el mango de color celeste y la punta del mango tenia tallado una gota de agua como accesorio.

Serah estaba impactada ante la nueva apariencia de su compañera, incluso Lirian parecía tan sorprendida como Serah, tocándose el cabello y el cuerpo para ver que el cambio era cierto.

Serah vio otro brillo emanar, esta vez de una de sus cartas poder guardadas. Saco la carta y vio que tenia un nuevo nombre inscrito para el Bakugan.

-Sapphire… Lirian... Aquos...- leyó el nombre de la carta. -¿En verdad evolucionaste, Lirian?- Exclamo Serah sorprendida.

-¿Evoluciono? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?- Exclamo Avior.

-¿En verdad... evolucione?- Se pregunto Lirian incrédula.

 _-"¿Que sucede, Mason?"-_ Mason casi salto al escuchar la voz de Barodius.

-¡N-Nada que no arregle ahora!- Dijo Mason temeroso. -¡Ataca, Avior!-.

El Bakugan Subterra volvió a disparar con su armamento a Lirian, pero la Bakugan Aquos con una velocidad impresionante, tomo a Serah con su mano y esquivo los rayos de energía, moviéndose a la derecha del campo.

-Se volvió mas rápida-.

-¡Esa velocidad fue impresionante!- Exclamo Serah.

-Si, me siento rebosante de energía- dijo Lirian.

-Volvamos a la acción, Lirian, juntas- dijo Serah decidida, mirando a los ojos de Lirian con una sonrisa.

-¡De acuerdo!- Lirian dejo a Serah en su hombro, quien se sentó para no caerse.

-¡Poder activado: **Corte Marítimo**!-.

Lirian tomo la espada que tenia con su mano izquierda y lanzo un corte al aire que se volvió agua con la forma del corte.

Avior golpeo ese ataque con su cola, creando una pequeña cortina de humo húmeda, por lo que no vio el segundo corte de agua que golpeo su rostro, sacudiéndolo. Mason tuvo que sujetarse del cuello de su Bakugan para no caer.

-¡Poder activado: **Pataleo Profundo**!-.

Lirian salto, empezando a saltar en el aire casi como si volara. Eso era porque bajo sus pies se formo una superficie acuosa en el instante que saltaba para volver a saltar. La velocidad era de solo un segundo que se tomaba, algo impresionante.

 **(N/A: Para la batalla, pongan la música, Haruka Mirai, o el opening 1 full de Black Clover y repítanla)**

Siguió saltando, hasta que llego a la altura de su oponente, quedando cara a cara. -¡Terminemos con esto, Avior!- Exclamo Lirian.

-¡No te creas la gran cosa porque evolucionaste!- Contesto Avior.

-¡Esto se puso mas interesante, chica!- Grito Mason. -¡Poder activado: **Cañón Ifrit**!-.

Avior disparo un rayo desde su boca directo a Lirian, pero la Bakugan Aquos esquivo fácilmente el ataque. Avior siguió disparándole pero Lirian esquivaba los disparos saltando en el aire, como si estuviera danzando.

- _Esta sensación es increíble...-_ pensó Serah, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, la emoción en su boca y corazón. Esta debía de ser los combates Bakugan que Dan y los demás hablaban. -¡Vamos, Lirian! ¡Derrotémoslos juntas!-.

-¡Cuando tu digas, Serah!- Contesto Lirian.

-¡Poder activado: **Nido de la Melodía Acuática**!- Lirian cambio su espada a su mano derecha, y con la izquierda toco las cuerdas de su arpa que estaba atada a su cintura, creando una esfera de agua alrededor suyo.

Lirian se lanzo directo hacia Avior, quien siguió disparándole pero su ataque era repelido por la solida defensa acuática de la Bakugan Aquos.

-¡Poder activado: **Aullido de Guerra**!-.

-¡Esa cosa es molesta!- Dijo Avior, lanzando un grito de onda que sacudió la esfera de agua de Lirian, desestabilizándola y haciendo caer el agua al suelo cuando Lirian ya estaba casi al frente suyo.

Avior disparo otro rayo de energía, golpeando esta vez a su oponente, quien retrocedió algunos metros.

-¡Debemos acabar esto!- Dijo Mason. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Gran Artillero Lazor**!-.

-¡Esto no es personal!- Exclamo Avior, concentrando el poder de su armamento para lanzar un golpe definitivo.

-¿Lo esquivamos?- Pregunto Lirian.

-No...- contesto Serah. -Debemos afrontar nuestros problemas de frente. Superaremos ese ataque juntas. Estoy segura- declaro con confianza y determinación. -¿Confías en mi?-.

-Con mi vida...- respondió Lirian.

-¡Vamos!- Lirian concentro la fuerza en sus pies, donde se concentro aun mas una plataforma de agua para que pueda saltar, algo que hizo, salto con todas sus fuerzas directo a Avior y Mason.

-Están locas al lanzarse de esa manera...- exclamo Mason. -¡Dispara!-.

Avior finalmente termino de cargar su armamento, disparando rayos de energía desde las turbinas, que se combinaron volviéndose un solo rayo de energía grande.

-¡Superaremos lo que sea juntas y ayudaremos para terminar la guerra!- Grito Serah. -¡Poder activado: **Rugido del Dragón Acuático**!-.

-¡Salvaremos Neathia!- Exclamo Lirian, levantando su espada delante suyo.

La hoja de su arma se envolvió en agua, convirtiéndose en una gran lanza de agua parecida a los que usaban los caballeros en duelos de justa, pero mas grande. De la punta, se formo la cabeza de un dragón de agua de ojos rojos que salió disparado hacia el ataque de Avior.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, el choque se podía ver en todo el campo de batalla, algunos combates incluso se detuvieron para ver la colisión de ataques.

-¿Que es eso?- Se pregunto Marucho viendo el choque de ataques.

-¡Pero que buenos brillos, hermano!- Dijo Aquimos.

Ambos ataques seguían chocando, ninguno parecía darle terreno al otro. Mason estaba impresionado de que un solo ataque pudiera contra el ataque de un armamento.

-¡Vamos a ganar; por nuestros amigos, nuestro planeta, Y POR NOSOTRAS!- Gritaron Serah y Lirian al mismo tiempo.

Esa energía y motivación, les daban una fuerza que hacia que su ataque de a poco superara el ataque del armamento de Avior, quien veía al dragón de agua acercarse con incredulidad.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Avior.

Finalmente, el ataque de Lirian supero el ataque de Avior. El dragón acuático aumento su tamaño mientras mas superaba el ataque del armamento, tanto, que se volvió mas grande que Avior, devorándolo completamente, para posterior hacer una explosión acuática, reventando la cabeza de dragón.

Avior salió volando varios metros a gran velocidad por la explosión. Mason se sujetaba con brazos y piernas, hasta uñas, de su cuello para no caer, aunque el ataque también lo había golpeado, dejándolo con unas heridas y la ropa algo rasgada. El armamento se caía a pedazos de a poco.

-Debemos seguirlos- dijo Lirian, saltando por el aire, siguiendo adonde fueron lanzados el Bakugan y el peleador.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

Todos estaban impactados y la mayoría con la boca abierta. Nadie se imagino que Lirian evolucionaria, además, la demostración de fuerza que dio fue inmensa.

-¡Increíble!- Grito Snow emocionado. -¡Ese si es un ataque!- Refiriéndose al ultimo ataque de Lirian.

-¡Ese es punto para Neathia!- Exclamo Jake.

-Lo reconozco... estoy impresionado por esa fuerza- reconoció Leonidas.

-Somos dos- dijo Aranaut.

-¿Como Lirian pudo evolucionar?- Pregunto Fabia, cambiando su mirada de la pantalla hacia su hermana y el Sabio.

-No lo se- admitió Serena.

-¿Pueden devolver el video, a la parte del humo por favor?- Pidió Alfredo con ligera sospecha.

-Claro- dijo un soldado Neathiano, retrocediendo el video hasta el punto donde el ataque de Avior golpeo a Lirian y creo la cortina de humo terrenal.

Todos prestaron atención a esa parte del video, no notando nada, hasta que la silueta de Lirian empezó a mostrarse, donde primero estaba cubierta por ese brillo arcoíris.

-¡Detenlo justo allí!- El video se pauso en esa parte.

-¿Ese brillo fue lo que lo hizo evolucionar?- Pregunto Jake.

-Tal parece que así es...- dijo la reina.

-¿Que será ese brillo?- Pregunto Elright.

El Sabio Alfredo miro detenidamente la imagen, pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Una idea llego a su mente, pero no podía estar seguro.

El viejo Neathiano empezó a caminar hacia la saluda, las miradas se dirigieron a el.

-Voy a ver una cosa. Cuando todos vuelvan, contáctenme- dijo Alfredo, saliendo de la sala.

* * *

 **(El campo de batalla)**

Dan hace mucho que alcanzo a Ren y Drago sostuvieron una batalla contra Linehalt, ambos habían estado parejos, pero después de un choque de poderes, Drago había superado a Linehalt y ahora tenia la ventaja. Además, Drago tenia equipado su armamento.

-Poder activa-

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Corundum**!-.

Dan fue interrumpido por la activación de un poder ajeno. Con sorpresa, vieron a Rubanoid disparar misiles de energía desde su mano derecha hacia Drago, quien estaba en el aire, recibiendo el ataque.

-¿Que?- Reacciono Dan confundido.

Ren se giro hacia donde estaba Rubanoid. -Rubanoid, ¿pero como?- Pregunto sorprendido, vio arriba de la colina a un Gundaliano con la armadura del ejercito que estaba detrás de Rubanoid.

-Menos platica y mas acción, estamos a media batalla, Ren- dijo el Gundaliano, su voz fue muy familiar para Ren.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Animo! ¡Poder activado: **Plato Escarlata**!-.

Varios Rubíes aparecieron girando en círculos frente a Rubanoid, dispersándose y empezando a rodear de manera desordenada arriba de Drago, hasta que se detuvieron rodeándolo, donde le lanzaron una poderosa descarga, pero el Gundaliano sabia que no sería suficiente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tal un poco de ayuda? Ren-.

Ren finalmente reconoció la voz, y vio como el Gundaliano se procedió a quitarse el casco, revelándose como Syd.

-Syd, ¿eres tu?- Pregunto Ren incrédulo.

-Si, ¿Quién mas?- Dijo Syd, tirando el casco.

Con unos ánimos renovados, Ren se dispuso a atacar a Drago. -¡Poder activado: **Rompedor Razen**!- Linehalt disparo sus relámpagos Darkus hacia Drago, quien ya se había liberado de la descarga de los rubíes.

-¡Poder activado: **Reflector Ardiente**!- Activo Dan en respuesta, Drago genero un escudo de fuego delante suyo, deteniendo los rayos de Linehalt.

-Ya vi ese truco antes- dijo Syd, extendiendo su mano que salieron chispas, creando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

Las anguilas aparecieron, reemplazando las alas de Rubanoid.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Arma Destracon Biker**!- Las anguilas empezaron a disparar rayos de energía contra Drago, excepto la ultima, que lanzo una onda de sonido.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Bloqueo Mega Blaster**!- Linehalt tomo su armamento que se lo había quitado Drago durante el choque de poderes, cargándolo de poder, disparando un potente disparo de plasma.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamo Dan. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Jetcor Delta**!-.

Drago contrataco los disparos de los armamentos con el suyo propio, disparando dos rayos de energía con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Los tres ataques colisionaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo retroceder a los tres Bakugan, devolviéndolos a sus formas esferas.

Cada peleador recogió a su compañero Bakugan del suelo. Ren salto de roca a roca, hasta llegar al lado de Syd.

-Syd… pensé que... estabas...- hablo Ren con dificultad, pero Syd lo entendió.

-¿Muerto? Eso jamás amigo. Lena y Zenet también están vivos, pero están embotellados- dijo Syd.

-Ellos... ¿están vivos?- Pregunto Ren incrédulo. Dentro suyo sentía una inmensa alegría por esa noticia.

-Si-.

-¡Es grandioso!-.

-¿Que tal si terminamos con Kuso y nos ponemos al día? Vi a Gundalia diferente de la ultima vez-.

Las cosas pintaban feas para Dan. No esperaba volver a ver a Syd después de su desaparición. Ahora eran dos contra uno, pero no por eso se rendiría. Tendría que usar el vehículo de asalto para ganar.

Cuando iban a lanzar sus Bakugan, un estruendo se escucho cerca de ellos, giraron a ver el origen, encontrándose con Avior en el suelo. El ataque de Lirian lo mando hasta aquí.

-¿Avior? ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?- Pregunto Syd.

Avior volvió a su forma esfera, haciendo que Mason cayera al suelo boca abajo. Ren iba a ver a su compañero, pero Syd pudo ver como una esfera de energía se acercaba a ellos. Reaccionando, tomo a Ren y ambos esquivaron el ataque, aunque ocurrió muy cerca de donde estaban.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Dan, mirando al cielo. -¿Ah? Acaso es...-.

-¡Dharak!- Dijo Drago aun en su modo esfera, viendo al Bakugan de Barodius en el aire, que fue el quien lanzo ese ataque.

-¡Chicos!- Dan y Drago escucharon un grito atrás de ellos. Voltearon a ver, viendo llegar a Lirian, quien toco el suelo y con su mano le permitió a Serah bajar de su hombro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Dan a su compañera.

-Seguimos a Mason y vimos a Dharak en el cielo- contesto Serah.

-¿Que le paso a Lirian?- Pregunto Drago, viendo intrigado la nueva apariencia de la Bakugan Aquos.

-Evoluciono- Serah vio la expresión sorprendida de Dan. -No se como paso, pero paso, y gracias a eso seguimos aquí- hablo antes que Dan preguntara algo.

-Valla, valla, miren lo que trajo la guerra- dijo Barodius, arriba de Dharak.

-Tonto insolente, ¿Cómo se atreve a escapar?- Dijo Dharak.

Ambos sabían el plan de Kazarina de usar a los miembros del equipo de Ren como peones extra, hipnotizándolos de manera diferente, para que obedecieran a Kazarina y a el, no pudiendo salir de la hipnosis a menos que Kazarina muriera, o por milagro, ellos mismos escapar.

Mason levanto la cabeza adolorido, se sentía cansado, pero la visión delante suyo hizo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa y preocupación: Ren sujetaba el brazo de Syd con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha intentaba tomar sujetar el brazo.

-Te... tengo, Syd- dijo Ren.

-¡Syd!- Grito Mason, poniéndose de pie de golpe, corriendo para ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Y tu donde crees que vas?- Pregunto Dharak, lanzando otra esfera de energía.

Mason salto hacia adelante, evitando la esfera, pero el ataque hizo destruir parte de la superficie de la tierra donde caminaba, ya que caminaba al borde del risco, provocando que comenzara a caer.

Por suerte, pudo sujetarse con una mano en la parte del risco donde había saltado y no fue destruida, pero con lo cansado que estaba apenas se mantenía.

-No... Mason- exclamo Ren preocupado, viendo que su otro amigo estaba en la misma situación que el amigo que sujetaba ahora.

-¡Lirian!- Grito Serah.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Lirian, saltando. **-¡Rugido del Dragón Acuático!-** Disparo de nuevo su ataque, esta vez dirigido a Dharak.

-¿En serio crees poder hacerme algo con eso?- Pregunto Dharak de manera burlona. - **¡Renuncia Oscura!** -.

Dharak disparo dos esferas Darkus contra el ataque de Lirian. La primera choco con la cabeza de dragón, explotando ambos ataques, mientras que la segunda se dirigió directo a Lirian al no tener nada que se interponga. Lirian esquivo el ataque antes que pudiera golpearla.

-No te creas mucho solo porque evolucionaste y derrotaste a ese inútil. Tu no eres rival para mi, niñita- dijo Dharak.

-¡Hay que ayudarlos!- Exclamo Dan.

-¿Como? Están al otro lado y no podemos llegar caminando ni saltando- dijo Serah.

Syd vio como Mason trataba de elevar su otra mano para subir, pero se le era difícil hacerlo. Sonrió, sabiendo que hacer a continuación para ayudarlo.

-Siempre creí que eras débil, Ren. Pero al fin probaste lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa, lanzándole a Rubanoid.

Ren atrapo con su mano libre la esfera del Bakugan Pyrus, mirando sorprendido esta acción. -Encárgate de el, ¿si?-.

-Syd, ¿de que hablas?- Pregunto Rubanoid confundido, pero también temeroso por la respuesta.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, Ren. Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, no eres tan malo tomando decisiones-.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Syd, antes de apoyar un pie en el risco, impulsándose hacia atrás, soltándose del agarre de Ren.

Mason y Ren abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y espantados ante esa acción, mientras ambos veían la figura de su compañero caer por el risco, empezando a perderse de vista.

-¡SYD!- Gritaron Ren y Mason. Serah se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida por esa acción y Dan se quedo quieto estupefacto.

Ren seguía con la mano que sujetaba a Syd extendida, mirando con dolor y angustia hacia abajo. Cerro los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano que sujetaba a Rubanoid.

Mason también miraba al abismo con dolor, pero el borde por el que se sujetaba empezó a quebrajarse un poco, haciendo que se preocupara y asustara.

Ren escucho el sonido de la tierra empezar a romperse, por lo que vio en dirección a Mason, viendo que el borde donde se sujetaba no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Mason!- Grito Ren levantándose. No dejaría caer a otro amigo.

-Ya vámonos, Ren- dijo Dharak, su tono no permitía objeciones.

-¡Espera por favor!- Grito Ren desesperado, pero cuando ya había llegado adonde Mason se sujetaba, su cuerpo brillo, siendo teletransportado.

Dan y Drago miraron a Barodius y Dharak, quienes hicieron lo mismo. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de que el ex-emperador y su Bakugan también fueran teletransportados.

-Creo... que este es el final...- susurro Mason para si mismo, viendo el lugar donde aterrizo, alcanzando a ver apenas la esfera de Avior. -Al final... no fuiste tan mal compañero...-.

La tierra por la que el se sujetaba colapso, perdiendo el soporte de donde sujetaba. Mason cerro los ojos esperando su final para encontrarse pronto con Syd, pero se sorprendió al sentir que caía sentado en una superficie.

Miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que estaba arriba de una mano. Miro hacia atrás confundido, viendo que era Lirian que lo atrapo.

-Gracias a dios...- susurro Serah aliviada, exhalando aire.

Mason estaba confundido. Hace poco había enfrentado a estas dos y casi las mata, ¿por que lo salvan?

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- Pregunto Mason cuando Lirian lo dejo en suelo firme delante de Dan y Serah. -Casi te mato a ti y a tu compañera, ¿por que me salvaste?-.

-Porque se que realmente no querías hacernos eso a Lirian y a mi, y aunque me equivoque, nadie merece morir por culpa de esta guerra, ni siquiera los Gundalianos- respondió Serah.

Mason estaba realmente sorprendido por esas palabras, nunca espero oír algo así, menos de una Neathiana que era su enemiga.

- _"¡Chicos!"-_ Todos escucharon un grito, vieron a todos los lados, pero Serah se dio cuenta que venían de los comunicadores de ella y de Dan. - _"Los Bakugan Corruptos se fueron, junto a los peleadores terrestres"-_ dijo la voz de Shun.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Dan molesto. Este día no podía considerarse una victoria.

 _-"Sera mejor que volvamos al castillo pronto, los soldados parecen cansados"-_ dijo la voz de Marucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Además, deben de ver algo- dijo Serah, viendo a Lirian, quien había vuelto a su forma esfera al ya no haber amenaza.

-También llevaremos compañía- dijo Dan, mirando a Mason.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

-Debo de admitir que no esperaba que ese Gundaliano siguiera vivo, parece que mi hija le gusta conservar a las mascotas inútiles- dijo Apocolyps, mirando de reojo a Kazarina, quien se estremeció de temor. -Pero hiciste un buen trabajo al eliminarlo sin dudar-.

-Soy del pensamiento que la insubordinación debe ser castigada de manera correcta- dijo Barodius.

-Yo igual, espero que no lo olvides, ya que nadie que me obedece lo hace- dijo Apocolyps.

-¿Donde esta el Bakugan de ese Gundaliano?- Pregunto Dark Emperor. -Su energía puede servirme-.

-Ren lo tiene, pero se niega a darlo-.

-Que lo conserve- intervino Youma. -Dos Bakugan son mejor que uno. Y si no resulta, se lo puedo quitar y que Emperor lo absorba-.

-De acuerdo- acepto el Bakugan de Apocolyps.

-¿Ahora que? A pesar de tus nuevos Bakugan, no veo diferencia de avances que cuando yo lideraba- dijo Barodius.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle con ese tono a Lord Apocolyps!- Grito molesto Basco.

-Esperamos...- dijo Apocolyps sin importarle el tono de Barodius. -Esperaremos dos días, será cuando el ultimo de mis generales llegue, y será cuando empiece la verdadera ofensiva-.

-¿Y que tiene de especial este general?-.

-Cuando llegue, lo veras- todos podían casi asegurar que Apocolyps sonreía bajo la mascara, aunque seria una sonrisa siniestra. -Ahora, váyanse- ordeno.

Todos salieron de la sala, siendo Barodius el ultimo. Cuando se alejaron de la puerta de la sala del trono, Barodius tomo del hombro a Gill.

-¿Señor?- Pregunto Gill.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algo que solo tu puedes hacer- dijo Barodius seriamente.

-¡De acuerdo!- Acepto Gill. De seguro era una misión para que Barodius recupere el trono y lo necesitaba. Por lo que no iba a fallarle.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del castillo, hasta entrar a una extraña habitación que Gill no conocía. Donde se encendieron dos luces, mostrando que era una pequeña sala redonda.

 _-De seguro es para hablar en privado-_ pensó Gill quedando detrás de Barodius. -¿Que es lo que necesita, Emperador?-.

-Gill, tu has sido mi segundo al mano durante mucho tiempo y siempre has sido leal a mi, pero ya no tienes que llamarme emperador, no lo soy mas- dijo Barodius sin voltearse.

-Usted siempre será el único y gran Emperador de Gundalia. Por eso mismo, no se puede permitir que alguien, que ni siquiera es Gundaliano, este sentado en el trono. Por lo tanto, lo ayudare en lo que sea- declaro Gill firmemente.

-¿Lo que sea?- Pregunto para asegurarse.

-Lo que sea-.

-Bien, entonces...- de a poco empezó a darse la vuelta.

Los ojos de Gill, que estaban llenos de determinación y firmeza, se expandieron de horror y sorpresa cuando su cuerpo fue golpeado con algo.

Bajo la vista hacia abajo, viendo que un sable de luz de color morado estaba atravesando justo su corazón. Vio la mano que lo sostenia, que era la mano de Barodius.

-Que...- una línea de sangre callo por su mandíbula.

-Muere por mi, Gill- termino de decir Barodius con una sonrisa torcida malvada.

Sacando el sable de luz con fuerza, el cuerpo de Gill empezó a tambalearse, hasta que callo de lado al piso. Sus ojos ahora eran blancos y carentes de vida.

Las paredes de la habitación se abrieron, mostrando directamente la sala del trono. Esta era una habitación conectada mecánicamente con la sala del trono para reuniones privadas que no se puedan hablar con alguna razón en la sala del trono.

Apocolyps, bajo de su mascara sonreía, Barodius en verdad lo hizo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Pero antes tienes que hacer algo para probar tu lealtad- dijo Apocolyps._

 _-Lo que desee- dijo Barodius, agachando la cabeza._

 _-Quiero que asesines al mas leal de tu súbditos y que yo vea cuando lo hagas. Solo así creeré en tus palabras- esa fue la condición._

 _-¿Que pasa si esa persona es su hija?- Pregunto Barodius._

 _-No tientes tu suerte, Gundaliano- los ojos de Apocolyps brillaron furia. -Pero según se, tienes a alguien que ocupa ese puesto, de nombre Gill-._

 _-Youma no se guardo nada al parecer- dijo Barodius. -Si eso es todo lo que necesitas, no hay problema-._

 _-¿En serio mataras a alguien tan leal hacia ti?-._

 _-Todos son piezas desechables para mi objetivo, además, usted haría lo mismo- dijo Barodius, levantando la cabeza._

 _-Tienes razón-._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Esto ya demuestra mi lealtad?- Pregunto Barodius, haciendo a un lado para que Apocolyps viera mejor el cadáver de Gill.

-Si. Pasaste, Barodius. Bienvenido oficialmente a mi ejercito- dijo Apocolyps.

Un grito de dolor y furia se escucho, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos seres; era Krakis, quien brillo por completo, mostrándose ahora en su forma verdadera.

Krakis estaba furioso. A pesar de no hablar si puede entender las cosas y como todo Bakugan, no puede perdonar la perdida de su compañero. Por lo que la venganza era la única opción.

Krakis paso de largo a Barodius para golpear a Apocolyps, el verdadero causante de la muerte de su peleador. Su puño descendió velozmente para golpear y aplastar el rostro del Emperador del Universo.

Pero su puño se detuvo abruptamente a solo centímetros del rostro de Apocolyps, quien no parpadeo en ningún momento.

La razón: Dark Emperor Dragón enterró una de sus garras en el pecho de Krakis, perforando sin problemas la armadura y piel del Bakugan Pyrus.

-Un Bakugan es tan bueno como otro- dijo Dark Emperor, abriendo la boca y empezando a absorber a Krakis, igual como hizo con Pithleon.

El Bakugan Pyrus se volvió motas de energía que fueron absorbidas por el Bakugan Darkus.

-Desecha ese cuerpo donde sea, no quiero que su sangre manche mi piso- dijo Apocolyps.

-De acuerdo- Barodius sonrió malignamente sin mostrar rastros de culpa por lo que acaba de hacer.

* * *

 **N/A: Fuerte el capitulo. Ya las muertes se acumulan y solo seguirán acumulándose por causa de la guerra, pero también a mas de uno fue una sorpresa lo de Lirian. El próximo capitulo se sabrá la razón de su evolución.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Como ves, ese no fue su final._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Que bueno que te gusto la pelea, pero al final Mason no murió, pero lamentablemente si Syd y Gill_

 **Bat Dragon:** _No comas papas antes de abrirlas_

 **El Redentor 777:** _Lamento darte esa diabetes, ¿ahora que tendrás por este capitulo? XD_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	38. Evoluciones

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detras de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 38: Evoluciones**

Cuando Dan y Serah llegaron con Mason, la primera persona en recibirlos fue Snow, aunque fue para darle un golpe en el rostro a Mason por casi matar a Serah. La pelirosa tuvo que decirle varias veces que estaba bien para calmarlo un poco mientras Dan ayudaba al Gundaliano a levantarse. Fabia también sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

Después Dan y Drago pasaron a explicar a sus compañeros y a la reina lo que paso. Como Syd apareció de repente para al final ser traicionado por Barodius y caer al precipicio. A ningún Neathiano le sorprendía esa acción de Barodius, aunque la reina lamento la muerte del Gundaliano. A pesar de ser una guerra, nadie merecía ser traicionado de esa manera para morir como si fuera basura.

Todos hablaban sobre que iban a hacer con el prisionero, aunque fue Marucho quien saco el tema mas importante.

-Serah, ¿cómo evoluciono Lirian?-.

Todos se callaron ante esa pregunta que los había intrigado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se- dijo Serah honestamente. -Solo quería proteger a Lirian y fue cuando esa luz brillo antes que el ataque nos golpeara- miro a su compañera Bakugan por si sabia algo.

-Yo tampoco se, solo sentí que no quería que nada malo le pasara a Serah y de repente una energía cálida y fuerte me lleno, dándome fuerzas para moverme y proteger a Serah- dijo Lirian.

-¿Creen que eso puedo hacerlos evolucionar?- Pregunto Snow.

-No creo, algo mas debió ser- dijo Fabia.

La reina recibió un mensaje privado, reviso que era una comunicación del Sabio Alfredo para todos, por lo que puso el mensaje en la pantalla.

 _-"Veo que aun están todos, bien"-_ dijo el Sabio Alfredo, observándolos a todos. - _"Quiero que todos vengan a la sala del Orbe Sagrado con sus Bakugan, incluyendo a Relena, junto con Hammer y Onix. Tengo que mostrarles algo"-_ fue lo que dijo para posterior terminar el mensaje.

-¿Volveremos a ese lugar otra vez? Genial- dijo Leonidas con sarcasmo, ya que la luz del Orbe lo quemaba.

-¿Que haremos con el?- Pregunto Shun mirando a Mason.

-Por ahora lo retendremos para después nos diga todo lo que sabe de Gundalia- dijo Fabia estoicamente.

-No lo hare...- dijo Mason, comentario que esperaban todos. -No les diré nada sobre Gundalia, pero si de ese tipo enmascarado...- su cuerpo brillo de color arcoíris, cambiando su apariencia a la humana. -Ese malnacido mato a Jessie, estaré contento cuando se vaya de Gundalia y si para derrotarlo debo ayudarlos, no tengo quejas-.

-¿En serio crees que confiaremos en ti?- Pregunto Fabia con sarcasmo levantando una ceja.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Dan, tomando por sorpresa a Dan.

-¡Dan!-.

-Yo igual- se metió Camilo. -No parece mentir, además, casi lo matan y el esta mejor ayudándonos-.

-No soy ningún estúpido para volver al lado de Barodius solo para que me maten- dijo Mason, viendo de reojo a Avior que descansa en su hombro. -¿Tu que dices?-.

-Yo me quedo donde este mas seguro, que por ahora es con estos sujetos- dijo el Bakugan Subterra.

-Creo que eso lo decide todo- dijo Dan. -Ahora vamos, el Sabio Alfredo nos espera, también te vienes, Mason-.

-Vayan por este atajo...- dijo Serena, activando un botón de su trono, abriendo un pasadizo secreto. -Los llevara directo a la sala del Orbe Sagrado sin problemas. El capitán Elright llevara a Relena y a los Bakugan tan pronto como pueda- el aludido asintió, saliendo rápido de la sala del trono.

Todos asintieron, caminando por ese pasadizo secreto. Fabia no estaba de acuerdo conque Mason viniera, pero una mirada hacia Shun y que este colocara una mano en su hombro la calmaron un poco, pero mantendría vigilado a Mason todo el tiempo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la cámara del Orbe Sagrado gracias al pasadizo, entrando por el lado noreste de la sala, abriendo parte del muro como la puerta por la que salen.

-Acérquense- dijo el Sabio Alfredo al ver que llegaron, notando de inmediato la presencia de Mason. -¿Que hace aquí?-.

-Es un prisionero, no podemos dejarlo solo- dijo Camilo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual fue la razón por la que nos llamo aquí?- Pregunto Shun con los brazos cruzados.

-Cuando Relena y los Bakugan lleguen, les diré la razón- dijo el anciano Neathiano.

Esperaron como unos cinco minutos para que llegaran la chica y los dos Bakugan que casi estaban recuperados. Relena evitaba mirar a los demás agachando la mirada al suelo, solo viendo al Sabio Alfredo a veces. Cuando le entregaron a Hammer, lo abrazo con sus manos fuertemente, no queriendo soltarlo, mientras Snow tomaba alegremente a Onix.

-Ahora con todo reunidos, les diré lo que descubrí- dijo Alfredo. -Creo que la razón de la evolución de Lirian tiene que ver con el Orbe Sagrado-.

-¿A que se refiere, señor?- Pregunto Aranaut, quien estaba confundido, como todos los demás.

-Cuando peleaban, el Orbe Sagrado empezó a reaccionar y brillar intensamente. Normalmente no hace eso, por lo que algo debió de pasar para que hiciera eso, el echo de que ocurrió cuando ambas estuvieran en peligro no creo que sea coincidencia- explico el anciano Neathiano.

-Pero... ¿por que se activaría ahora?- Pregunto Fabia. El Orbe Sagrado nunca había dado indicios de actividad desde la primera batalla de los Peleadores al llegar a Neathia.

-No lo se...- dijo sinceramente Alfredo.

-Que raro- comento Camilo.

 **-Escúchame…-.**

-¿Dijiste algo, Claire?- Pregunto Camilo a la pelinegra que se hallaba a su lado.

-No-.

 **-Escúchame-.**

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto Camilo, al escuchar una voz en su cabeza, mirando a todas partes.

-Yo también la oí- dijo Leonidas escondido en uno de los bolsillos de la armadura de Camilo.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Dan viendo a Camilo, los demás también fijaron su vista al terrícola con interés.

 **-Escúchame, por favor-** pidió la voz que se hacia mas clara en la cabeza de Camilo.

-¡¿No escuchan esa voz?! ¡Suena en mi cabeza!- Exclamo Camilo a los demás.

-Yo no oigo nada, ¿y tu Drago?- Pregunto Dan a su compañero.

-Tampoco...-.

-Les juro que no estoy loco, en verdad puedo oír una voz en mi cabeza-.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, el Orbe Sagrado libero una luz, pero esta no era intensa, si no mas bien cálida que se extendía a la habitación y no era cegadora.

 **-¡Escúchenme!-** Ahora la voz fue escuchada por todos en sus cabezas, tanto Bakugan como compañeros.

-¡Órale! ¡Una voz suena en mi conciencia!- Exclamo Jake.

-También en la mía- dijo Goredem.

-¿Esta es la voz que escuchas?- Pregunto Shun a Camilo, el pelinegro asintió.

El Orbe Sagrado brillo aun mas, esta vez cegando a todos un segundo, cuando el brillo se detuvo, Camilo abrió los ojos al ver a una mujer flotar en el aire delante del Orbe Sagrado.

La mujer se podría considerar bella: Su piel era de color celeste y usaba un vestido que se usan en gala sin manga de color blanco, tenia un collar que cubría todo su cuello y delante se veía una gema azul. Cabello blanco que caía hasta debajo de la cintura y dos mechones largos caían a los lados de su rostro, estos mechones tenían una línea azul en cada uno, ojos amarillos sin pupila.

 **-Finalmente puedo comunicarme con ustedes, peleadores-** dijo la mujer.

-Me volví loco, ¿o el Orbe Sagrado nos esta hablando?- Pregunto Dan sorprendido.

-Yo también puedo oír su voz- dijo el Sabio Alfredo sorprendido.

-Incluso yo- admitió Mason.

-Que bonita...- reconoció Camilo en voz baja.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Claire frunciendo el seño, que escucho lo que dijo Camilo.

-La mujer que esta flotando- dijo Camilo, apuntando con la barbilla.

-¿Así?- Pregunto Leonidas, sacando la cabeza para ver, también viendo a la mujer, aunque rápidamente se volvió a ocultar al sentir el ardor que le causa la luz del Orbe.

-Eh, compañero, ¿de quien hablas?- Pregunto Jake.

-De ella. ¿Cuántas mujeres están flotando delante del Orbe Sagrado?- Dijo Camilo, señalando la mujer con el dedo.

Todos vieron hacia el Orbe, pero solo vieron eso, al Orbe Sagrado. No vieron a ninguna mujer flotar.

-Yo no veo nada- dijo Marucho.

-X2- dijo Snow, entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Seguro estas bien?- Pregunto Mason con duda.

 _-¿Cómo no pueden verla?-_ Pensó Camilo confundido.

 **-Solo tu puedes verme-** la voz que ahora identificaron como la voz del Orbe Sagrado volvió a escucharse, respondiendo los pensamientos de Camilo.

-¿Como supiste lo que pensaba?- Pregunto Camilo impresionado.

 **-Puedo saber lo que piensas todos los Bakugan y los seres conectados a ellos-** respondió la voz del Orbe Sagrado.

-Genial...- dijeron Jake y Snow al unísono.

-¿A que te refieres conque solo yo puedo verte?- Pregunto Camilo.

 **-Solo tu puedes ver la apariencia que ahora ves porque en ti siento la bendición de un núcleo de un planeta, aunque no de esta dimensión-.**

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- Pregunto Fabia confundida.

-"¿Núcleo de un planeta que no es de esta dimensión?"- Camilo trato de entender las palabras, cerrando los ojos y con su mano buena dándose golpecitos en la cabeza. Se detuvo cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando al fin. -¡Abyss!-.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Aquimos confundido, igual que todos los demás, excepto Dan, Marucho y Snow, quienes reconocieron ese nombre por las historias de Camilo.

-¿Te refieres a ese núcleo de la otra tierra?- Pregunto Marucho y Camilo asintió.

-¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto el Sabio Alfredo con interés.

-Bueno...- Dan no sabia como explicar bien esto.

-Hace un año, cuando aun el Interespacio Bakugan estaba en desarrollo y pocos días antes de que Ren llegara- hablo Marucho. -Llame a Camilo para que me ayudara en la construcción del Interespacio para que soportaran mejor las batallas. Pero durante una prueba hubo un accidente y...-.

-Fui teletransportado a otra dimensión, otra tierra con otros Dan y Marucho- tomo Camilo la palabra. -En esa tierra, ninguno de los dos ni sus amigos podían pelear con sus Bakugan por unos cristales que les quitaron la habilidad de pelear, como no era de esa dimensión, era inmune a los cristales y el único capaz de pelear. Me uní a ellos para recuperar la ultima pieza que me devolvería a mi mundo, pero pronto decidí pelear con ellos hasta salvar a los Bakugan-.

Todos prestaban atención al relato del pelinegro, Claire estaba feliz y miraba con admiración a Camilo al tomar la decisión de seguir ayudando en vez de volver a su dimensión, Snow también sonreía, aunque era porque le gustaba esta historia y Shun escuchaba con atención porque a el no le contaron sobre ese incidente.

-Durante mi estadía, conocí a Abyss, el núcleo del planeta que se mostraba ante mi y me ayudaba con información. Solo yo podía verla por la misma razón, no era de esa dimensión. Cuando llego el momento de la batalla final, que fue en el centro mismo del planeta, tuve que destruir a Abyss porque su fuerza estaba siendo usada contra su voluntad para darle mas fuerza a mi enemigo...-.

Camilo se detuvo un momento, haciendo una mueca de dolor. No le gusto ordenar a Maxus Drago que destruyera a Abyss, pero si no lo hacían Maxus Helios seria cada vez mas fuerte, aunque fue un mal necesario, no le gusto.

-...Siguiendo- reanudo el relato. -Después de la batalla, la energía de Abyss le devolvió a Dan y los demás la habilidad de pelear nuevamente, dándome la oportunidad de volver a mi dimensión ya que ahora los demás podían pelear. Esa energía también me cubrió a mi, pero pensé que no me había afectado en nada- concluyo el relato.

-Pues parece que si, ya que eres el único que puede ver a esa mujer que hablas- dijo Snow.

 **-Efectivamente-** concordó el Orbe Sagrado. **-Con esa bendición, puedes ver la forma física de cualquier núcleo viviente y hablar con el-.**

-¿Dices que la forma que estoy viendo es tu forma física?- Pregunto Camilo y vio como la mujer asentía con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque yo puedo verte entonces? No estuve con el cuando fue a esa dimensión- dijo Leonidas desde el bolsillo de la armadura con tono molesto porque no estuvo para ayudar a su compañero en aquel momento de crisis.

 **-Esa bendición afecta el alma. El lazo Peleador-Bakugan que tienen hace que tu puedas verme-** respondió, aunque Camilo vio que la mujer hacia una expresión de molestia al hablarle a Leonidas.

-Un Bakugan único, campeón de un torneo famoso, viajero de otra dimensión y de otros planetas- conto Snow. -Serias la envidia de muchos amigo-.

-Prefiero que se mantenga en secreto- dijo Camilo, ya que nadie sabe sobre esto, excepto los Snow y los Peleadores, ni sus padres o hermanos sabían.

El Sabio Alfredo dio un paso adelante. -Orbe Sagrado. ¿Qué motivos tienes para que te escuchemos?- Pregunto seriamente.

 **-Antes que nada debo presentarme correctamente. El nombre del Orbe Sagrado fue algo que los Neathianos me dieron. Mi nombre es Código Eve, soy la luz madre de todos los Bakugan. Como les habrán explicado antes, todo el código genético de cada Bakugan que ha existido y existirá esta dentro de mi. Normalmente no contactaría con ninguno de ustedes, pero la amenaza actual me han obligado a esto-.**

-¿Te refieres a Apocolyps?- Pregunto Alfredo.

 **-Si. Apocolyps sabe magia oscura y misterios que ningún mortal de cualquier parte del Universo no debería ser capaz de saber ni dominar. La prueba son esas monstruosidades de Bakugan Corruptos que crea-** explico Código Eve.

-¿Cuales son nuestras posibilidades contra sus fuerzas?- Pregunto Alfredo.

 **-A este paso, perderán inevitablemente-** declaro Eve, dejando congelados a todos de la sorpresa. **-Sus fuerzas son algo que incluso los dioses temerían. Si sigue, Neathia y Gundalia caerán para siempre y obtendrá mi poder. Si lo consigue, no solo podrá controlar a todos los Bakugan, si no que el Universo caerá para siempre bajo su control-.**

-¡Debe ser una broma!- Exclamo Snow.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No porque tu lo digas significas que tienes razón!- Grito Snow.

-Tiene razón...- dijo Shun, ganando la sorpresa y atención del resto. -Hasta ahora apenas podíamos repeler las fuerzas enemigas, pero solo podíamos defendernos, no contratacar y cada vez se hace mas difícil y perdemos mas soldados mientras que ellos usan a los niños de la tierra para que no podamos pelear con todo, además aun tienen la fuerzas de Gundalia y las fuerza militar de Apocolyps, que aun no hemos visto a ningún soldado suyo. Aparte tienen a los Doce Ordenes, a Youma y su grupo, que probablemente son mas fuertes que nosotros, y ahora a Barodius, y ni siquiera conocemos el poder de Emperor Dragon-.

-Vea por donde se vea estamos en total desventaja- sentenció Drago.

-¡Maldición!- Se quejo Dan apretando los puños.

-¿Ósea que no importa lo que hagamos vamos a perder? Mejor me devuelvo con los Gundalianos- comento Mason.

 **-Por eso estoy aquí-** la voz de Eve resonó en la cabeza de todos. Camilo vio como el cuerpo físico descendía hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies. **-La situación se ha vuelto tan complicada que no me queda otra opción mas que intervenir para ayudarlos-.**

-¿Como?- Pregunto Camilo, viendo que Eve lo miraba un momento, sonriéndole.

El cuerpo de Eve brillo, al igual que el Orbe Sagrado, tocando a la mayoría de los Bakugan presentes, que empezaron a brillar del color de su atributo.

-¡Vaya hermano! ¡Siento la energía!- Exclamo Aquimos.

-De repente siento que mis heridas restantes están sanando- exclamo Onix.

-...Se siente raro...- dijo Hammer.

Esos Bakugan se encerraron en sus esferas y brillaron un poco mas de intensidad, sorprendiendo a cada Peleador al no entender lo que pasaba.

Camilo vio que el Orbe, y el "cuerpo" de Eve dejaron de brillar, los Bakugan también dejaron de brillar en ese momento, abriéndose, aunque sus modos esferas ahora eran diferentes a antes.

 **-Sus Bakugan acaban de evolucionar gracias a que les di un poco de mi poder. Con eso, ahora podrán ser capaces de pelear contra las fuerzas de Apocolyps-** dijo Eve.

-Como hizo Abyss…- comento Camilo, ya que Eve hizo lo mismo que el núcleo del planeta de la otra dimensión con los Bakugan de la otra resistencia de peleadores. -Pero...-.

Lionel, Leonidas, Avior, Drago y Lirian siguen igual, aunque en el caso de la ultima puede que sea porque fue la primera de todos en evolucionar. Incluso el bastón de Alfredo, que resulto ser un Bakugan sigue igual.

-¿Porque Avior no cambio?- Pregunto Mason.

 **-Este poder solo funciona con aquellos Bakugan que desde el inicio me han protegido. Esto tampoco funciona con Bakugan que no nacieron a partir de mi-** respondió.

Leonidas bufo, aunque Camilo no se extraño, ya que ese ultimo comentario era obviamente para su Bakugan, que nació en la dimensión de la Perdición. Aunque también explica porque no funciono con Avior ni con Lionel. Mason estuvo desde el comienzo de la guerra peleando por su planeta a las ordenes de Barodius, quien quería el Orbe Sagrado, por lo tanto peleaban contra el Orbe y Lionel no estaba interesado en proteger el Orbe, solo le interesaba la seguridad de Cla- de Padme.

-¿Entonces porque Drago no evoluciono?- Pregunto Dan confundido.

 **-Drago es diferente al resto de los Bakugan. Dentro de poco sabrán a lo que me refiero. El tendrá una prueba para eso-** respondió Eve.

-Genial, siempre nos pasa a nosotros- se quejo Dan cruzándose de brazos, esto le recordaba a la prueba de Apolonir.

 **-Antes de irme les tengo un ultimo mensaje: dentro de poco llegaran unos aliados y quiero que les entreguen estos-.**

Eve se acerco a Camilo quien era el único que la podía ver. Ella le hizo una señal para que extendiera ambas manos, cosa que hizo. Eve puso una mano arriba de las dos del humano y una pequeña luz se genero bajo su palma.

Camilo sintió un peso caer a sus manos y cuando la mano de Eve se retiro vio 4 esferas Bakugan; una Haos, una Darkus, una Ventus y una Aquos.

-¿Son Bakugan?- Exclamo sorprendido.

 **-Cada Bakugan es distinto y compatible para los aliados que vengan, mi mensajero los traerá ante ustedes-** dijo Eve. **-Esta es toda la ayuda que recibirán de mi parte. Si volvemos a vernos, seré imparcial-.**

-Lo entendemos, agradecemos su ayuda, Código Eve. Con esto Neathia tiene mas esperanza de sobrevivir- agradeció el Sabio Alfredo.

Camilo vio como Código Eve lo miro por ultima vez y también vio el bolsillo donde estaba Leonidas, Camilo no sabia si era su imaginación, pero parecía que Eve miraba con rechazo a Leonidas. Las partículas rodearon el cuerpo de Eve, desapareciendo, al igual que el brillo del Orbe Sagrado volvía a su nivel normal.

-Se fue...- menciono Camilo, mirando los Bakugan que Eve les dejo.

-Ojala hubiera podido ver su apariencia- dijo Snow.

El Sabio Alfredo golpeo el piso con la punta de su bastón, atrayendo la atención de todos. -Escuchen. Que el mismo Orbe Sagrado haya tenido que prestarnos su ayuda habla de la difícil situación por la que pasamos. Voy a apresurar mis planes para evacuar a la gente de Neathia lo mas pronto posible- declaro Alfredo.

-¿Porque no los envía a la casa de Marucho? Ese lugar es inmenso- sugirió Snow.

-Puede que mi casa sea grande, Snow, pero no creo que pueda habitar a toda la gente de un planeta, aunque solo vivan en esta ciudad, y no tendría suficientes comida para todos- dijo Marucho.

-Ya tengo un lugar seleccionado para dejar a nuestra gente, por ahora necesito que todos estén en guardia- dijo Alfredo. -Y en cuanto a ti...- miro a Mason. -Te daré el beneficio de la duda y dejare que nos ayudes, pero alguien te vigilara por si acaso- declaro con tono firme. -Serah, ya que tu lo salvaste, tu tendrás ese deber-.

-De acuerdo- acepto Serah.

-Bueno... si una hermosa chica será la que me vigile no me quejare- acepto Mason, mirando coquetamente a Serah, provocando que Snow miraba molesto al Gundaliano.

* * *

 **(En la tierra)**

-Te veo ansioso...- comento Afrodita con su apariencia humana.

-He esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo- dijo Reaper.

La sierva de Youma caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia un puesto de bebidas donde se veía el mar bastante conocido.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Ya la mayoría de los Bakugan recibió su Power-up, pero no exagerado, esto no es DBS. También Afrodita vuelve a aparecer, ya era hora.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Exactamente mi amigo._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Tal vez ganes la apuesta, tal vez no, ¿quién sabe?_

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegra haberte sorprendido, la muerte de Gill fue de las primeras que se me ocurrió, también otros personajes morirán diferente como murieron en la serie._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Me gusto la idea de que Lirian evolucionara en ese momento que se quedo ¡Jaja! Nunca se deben perder las tradiciones._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	39. Viejos Asuntos

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 39: Viejos Asuntos**

-¡Que rico esta este helado!- Comento Alice encantada con el gran helado que era una combinación.

Alice había usado la carta que había usado cuando era Masquerade para teletransportarse para visitar a Dan y los demás, pero fue grande su sorpresa al no encontrarlos, por lo que fue al puesto en el que trabaja Julie, encontrándola, y de casualidad, también a Runo, ambas le contaron todo, los Gundalianos, el secuestro de peleadores terrestres. Alice solo podía rezar para que les vaya bien.

Ahora las tres mujeres estaban teniendo una platica de chicas comiendo helado, no era seguido el que Alice viniera, así que aprovecharían.

Estando en la mesa que estaba al lado de las chicas, sus Bakugan hablaban mientras escuchaban las charlas y fuertes risas de las féminas.

-¿No desearían un compañero masculino?- Pregunto Gorem a sus compañeros.

-A veces- respondió Tigrera.

-Yo estoy bien con Alice- respondió Hydranoid.

-¿Y porque viniste a visitar a Dan y a los demás?- Pregunto Julie curiosa.

-Es por un mensaje que llego a la computadora de mi abuelo ayer- dijo Alice. -El mensaje no se puede entender, pero venia de Vestal, por lo que pensé que Marucho podría ayudarme a entenderlo-.

-¿Lo habrá mandado Mira?- Pregunto Runo curiosa.

-Tal vez sea para invitarnos a una fiesta pero se mando mal y por eso llego así. Espero que sea eso, tengo ganas de ver a Ace de nuevo- dijo Julie con algo de ilusión por ver al Vestal.

-¿Que paso con Billy?- Pregunto Runo, reconociendo la mirada de ilusión de su amiga.

-El y yo terminamos. El prefirió explorar el mundo por buscar aventuras en vez de estar conmigo. Además, lo vi coquetear con otra chica la ultima vez que lo vi y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso- revelo Julie, ahora de malhumor.

-Parece que las dos no hemos tenido suerte en nuestras relaciones- dijo Runo, recordando su ahora soltería.

-¿Y tu Alice? ¿Algún chico que le hayas echado el ojo recientemente?- Pregunto Julie recuperando su humor, viendo pícaramente a la pelirroja.

-No, he estado ayudando mucho a mi abuelo con el laboratorio y aprendiendo de el como para interesarme en eso- dijo Alice nerviosa, pasando un mechón de su cabello por la oreja.

Tigrera y Gorem, que escucharon eso, miraron a Hydranoid.

-...Últimamente se ha mensajeado mucho con Klaus- revelo el Bakugan Darkus, cerrándose en su esfera para no revelar nada mas.

-Pero que patético te has vuelto este tiempo, Hydranoid- dijo una voz profunda con un tono lleno de odio.

Hydranoid se abrió y los Bakugan y humanas miraron al frente de donde vino la voz, encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro con una cola de caballo del mismo estilo que Julie, polera manga larga de color blanco y falda larga de color negro y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho.

Pero lo que atrajo la atención de todos no fue la chica, sino el Bakugan que flotaba arriba del hombro de la chica, que se abrió, revelándose.

-Hola, Hydranoid, "maestro"- saludo Reaper, haciendo énfasis en el "maestro" con sarcasmo.

-¡Reaper!- Exclamaron Alice y Hydranoid al unísonos levantándose, sorprendidos de ver al Bakugan Darkus.

-Me alaga ver que después de tanto tiempo desde que me desechaste no me hayas olvidado- dijo Reaper. Esas palabras golpearon duro en el corazón de Alice, quien recordó cuando era Masquerade y la manera cruel que envió a Reaper a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

-Te creímos muerto- dijo Tigrera.

-Casi- respondió el Bakugan Darkus. -Pero volví del mismo infierno para vengarme, y ustedes están en la lista- dijo con odio, sus ojos casi brillaban malignamente.

-¡Ni creas que dejaremos que te acerques a nuestra amiga, esqueleto parlante!- Exclamo Julie poniéndose de pie al igual que Runo.

-Ustedes no nos interesan, chiquillas, esto es asunto de peleadoras Darkus- dijo Afrodita.

-"¿Chiquillas?"- Repitió Runo molesta. -Si no eres mayor que nosotras- resalto.

-La experiencia en muchas hace a una mas sabia, y yo he experimentado mucho, desde placeres que ustedes todavía no prueban hasta desesperación que ni se imaginan. Por lo que, mentalmente, soy mayor que ustedes-.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de argumento es ese?- Exclamo Julie molesta.

-Lo haremos- dijo Alice de repente. -Es mi culpa que tu hayas sido enviado a la Dimensión de la Perdición. Tu fuiste leal a mi y te deseche de manera cruel, reconozco que no te lo merecías, por lo que si una batalla es lo que necesitas, la tienes- dijo decidida.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Runo preocupada, esa chica le traía un mal presentimiento.

-Si- dijo la pelirroja sin apartar los ojos de Afrodita y Reaper, solo cuando miro de reojo a Hydranoid. -¿Cuento con tu apoyo?- Pregunto.

-También es mi pecado lo de Reaper, por lo que tengo que saldarlo- respondió Hydranoid con tono decidido. -Además, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Alice-.

* * *

Ambos cambiaron el lugar de la batalla. Ahora estaban en una cancha de futbol que estaba cerca. No había nadie alrededor y casi no pasaban autos al ser las 3:00 de la tarde, donde la mayoría estaba trabajando o en las escuelas.

-¿Lista, chica?- Pregunto Afrodita con Reaper en sus manos.

-Si- respondió Alice, levantando su carta. -Pero antes de empezar, no has dicho tu nombre- resalto ese hecho.

-¡Cierto! Eso fue descortés de mi parte. Soy Afrodita, la joven mas bella del Universo- se presento la Neathiana con apariencia humana.

-¿La mas hermosa del Universo? Que arrogante es- dijo Julie al escucharla, ella y Runo estaban sentadas en las gradas de la cancha.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo Alice la carta. En ese momento todo el espacio se congelo en el tiempo, todos y todo estaba congelado, excepto las féminas y sus Bakugan. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Andando, Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

Hydranoid apareció lanzando un rugido de sus tres cabezas que se escucho fuerte y claro.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Desátate, Specter Reaper Darkus!-.

Reaper apareció con un poderoso grito de batalla, liberando un aire que salió de la nada al aparecer que hizo sacudir todo. Las humanas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por el viento que les llegaba.

-Ha evolucionado- comento Hydranoid, viendo al nuevo Reaper.

-Y no solo eso, he obtenido un poder mas grande del que te puedes imaginar. Un poder que te deja en vergüenza y lo probare hoy, Hydranoid- declaro Reaper, ya que su poder es de _900G_ y el de Hydranoid solo _500G._

A Alice no le gustaba pelear, si fuera por ella, nunca pelearía, pero desde el combate contra Shadow supo que había veces que tendría que luchar, y esta era una de esas veces en las que no se contendría.

-¡Poder activado: **Tridente de la Muerte**!-.

Hydranoid cargo tres esferas de energía en sus tres bocas, liberándolas al mismo tiempo contra Reaper, reduciendo su poder en _300G_. El ataque impacto en el Bakugan, creando una cortina de humo que impidió verlo.

Cuando el humo se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, se vio a un Reaper ileso. -¿Eso debió de hacerme algo?- Pregunto con burla.

-Ese ataque debió derribarlo- comento Runo.

-Se ha hecho muy poderoso- dijo Tigrera sorprendida.

-Te enseñare un verdadero ataque- dijo Afrodita. -¡Poder activado: **Corte de la Muerte**!- Reaper lanzo un corte de energía Darkus que aumento su poder en _300G._

El ataque impacto con Hydranoid, para sorpresa de todos, lo mando a volar tan fuerte que casi pasa de lejos la cancha y llega a la calle, pero fue derribado antes de llegar, pero aplastando la cerca al caer.

-¡Que poder!- Exclamo Gorem impactado.

-¡Y ni siquiera he comenzado!- Exclamo Reaper. -¡El siguiente poder, ahora!-.

-Tu no me mandas, yo te mando a ti- respondió Afrodita. -¡Poder activado: **Recepción de Venganza**!-.

Relámpagos salieron de los cuernos de Reaper, electrocutando a Hydranoid, provocando que su poder baje hasta _200G_ y el poder de Reaper suba a _1500G._ Para Hydranoid, era como volver a ser el sujeto de experimentos de aquel Vestal, pero peor, porque sentía que Reaper lo electrocutaba lentamente a propósito para torturarlo.

-¡Hydranoid!- Exclamo Alice alarmada, escuchando los gritos de dolor de su compañero. -¡Carta portal abierta: **Brillo Mágico**!- La carta portal se activo, brillando el suelo debajo de ellos.

Las descargas de Reaper se detuvieron, extrañando a este, además que su poder y el de Hydranoid volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Brillo Mágico cancela todo poder Darkus activado!- Explico Alice, viendo como el brillo de la carta desaparecía. -¡Poder consecutivo activado: **Ataque Caótico...**!- Cables salieron de las alas de Hydranoid, atrapando de todas las extremidades a Reaper, incluidas las alas, acercándolo mas a el en el suelo, bajando su poder a _700G_ y el de Hydranoid subiendo a esa misma cifra. -¡Y **Cuchilla Destructora**!-.

-Eres mío- la rueda de acero en el estomago de Hydranoid empezó a girar, comenzando a dañar gran parte del cuerpo superior de Reaper, a la vez que su poder empezaba a descender de a poco.

-¡Rayos! ¡Al final tengo que sacarte de tus problemas!- Se quejo Afrodita, empezando a teclear su código de activación.

 _-"Destruction Black, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- Grito Afrodita, equipando las alas de armamento a Reaper, el cañón largo apuntaba hacia arriba por la posición que estaba.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Gorem, que desconocía de los armamentos.

-¡Es igual a lo que usaba Helios y que crearon para Drago!- Exclamo Tigrera recordando los armamentos de los dos mencionados.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Cañón Dispersor Hakai**!- Los láseres entre las puntas de las alas dispararon pequeñas ráfagas incontables hacia abajo, llenando de bombardeos y explosiones a Hydranoid, quien perdió la fuerza para seguir sujetando a Reaper, logrando que el Bakugan Darkus se liberara y retrocediera.

-Lo reconozco, aun tienes el toque que te hacia el tan poderoso Masquerade- admitió Reaper, tomando su guadaña del suelo. -¡Pero ahora estoy a un nivel muy superior al de ustedes!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Cegador de** **Almas**!-.

-¡Sufre, Hydranoid!- La guadaña brillo de color morado, pero esta vez estaba de un morado mas oscuro debido al odio de Reaper, quien se lanzo en aire hacia Hydranoid, su poder actual al recibir ese daño y ahora con el armamento era de _1000G_ , pero suficiente para acabar con los actuales _400G_ de Hydranoid que ahora tenia.

-¡Poder activado: **Pesadilla Índigo**!- Activo Alice con apuro.

Hydranoid genero tres esferas de energía Darkus cargadas en cada boca, liberándolas como rayos de energía hacia Reaper, su poder aumento a _700G_.

Reaper uso su guadaña para bloquear y desviar los rayos de el, provocando que fueran a las otras partes de la cancha, destrozando ya medio campo de futbol y casi todas las gradas. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dio un poderoso tajo semi-vertical de lleno a Hydranoid.

El Bakugan Darkus de Alice rugió de dolor al recibir el ataque, volviendo a su forma esfera, mientras la fuerza vital de Alice bajaba al 20% de golpe y su Bakugan caía delante de ella en esfera.

-Diste mejor espectáculo de lo que espere, lo admito, pero al final, ninguna mujer puede ser mejor que yo- dijo Afrodita con el ego en los aires, atrapando a Reaper.

-Esto aun no termina- dijo Alice, recogiendo a Hydranoid.

Julie y Runo miraban preocupadas la batalla, debían hacer algo o su amiga perdería y ninguna deseaba saber lo que le pasaría si llegaba el caso.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Camilo estaba en la biblioteca del castillo, la tecnología de Neathia era mucho mas avanzada que la de la tierra, que hace pocas horas su brazo termino de sanarse, estando como si nunca se hubiera lastimado, ahora podía volver a pelear.

El y Leonidas habían intentado hacer que los Bakugan que Código Eve les dio hablaran con ellos, pero ellos no abrían sus esferas, habían intentado algunas cosas: hablarles educadamente, hablarles groseramente (que solo Leonidas hizo), hacer una torre de ellos y que al caerse reaccionaran, votarlos al suelo (otra cosa que hizo Leonidas). Al final se rindieron y los dejaron en paz, ahora estaban concentrados en cosas mas importantes.

-Cuidado... cuidado...- decía Camilo en voz baja, viendo como Leonidas ponía con cuidado la penúltima carta que les quedaba.

Ambos habían echo una torre de naipes, por ahora no pasaba nada interesante y solo podían esperar. El le hubiera gustado ayudar, pero al salir pronto de una recuperación, los médicos Neathianos que por el resto del día no hiciera movimientos bruscos, por lo que Dan y los demás se encargar de preparar a los soldados para la defensa mientras el Sabio Alfredo sigue con su plan de evacuar a la gente a otro planeta.

-Es la ultima...- comento Leonidas, sujetando la ultima carta para terminar la torre de naipes.

El Bakugan se elevo a la parte mas alta de la torre, empezando a colocar con cuidado la ultima carta que serviría de techo. Camilo veía ansioso y con cuidado como se completaría la obra de los dos.

Pero en estas escenas, siempre llega alguien...

-Camilo, ¿estas aquí?- Pregunto Claire en voz alta para ser oída.

La voz de la chica tomo desprevenidos a ambos, provocando que Leonidas soltara por error la carta que sujetaba, haciendo que esta golpeara otra carta que también comenzó a caer, provocando un efecto en cadena que boto la torre de cartas por completo.

-¡Oye!- Gritaron Camilo y Leonidas al mismo tiempo, aunque el grito del Bakugan fue mas fuerte.

Claire se detuvo confundida y nerviosa. -Perdón...- aunque no sabia de que se disculpaba, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Camilo suspiro. -Ya no importa, continuamos después, Leo- dijo el pelinegro.

-Estuvimos tan cerca de terminar- gruñía Leonidas, cerrándose en su esfera para dormir un rato y se le quite el mal humor.

-Lo lamento, estábamos en algo y nos interrumpiste- se disculpo Camilo cuando la pelinegra se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento de nuevo- se disculpo por segunda vez.

-Usted no tiene que disculparse por nada, señorita Padme- dijo Lionel, sentado en el hombro de Claire.

-Solo fue un pequeño juego, no es para tanto Cla-Padme- se corrigió Camilo a tiempo.

La mujer miro confundida a Camilo. -¿Porque me llamas así?-.

-Ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no? Ahora que sabes tu nombre, ya no le veo sentido que te siga llamando Claire- dijo Camilo y era cierto, el nombre que el le dio era para tener una forma de llamarla hasta que supieran su nombre real, ahora que lo sabían, ya no era necesario ese nombre.

Claire negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. -No me llames así, no me gusta que tu me llames así- dijo un poco molesta. -Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? No importa si recupero mis recuerdos, no cambiare, seguiré siendo Claire, así seguiremos haciendo mas recuerdos- declaro con una sonrisa.

-Pero señorita Padme, ese nombre...- intento protestar Lionel, pero la pelinegra lo miro.

-También te lo pido a ti, Lionel, por favor llámame a partir de ahora Claire- pidió dulcemente a su compañero.

Lionel no estaba de acuerdo, ese nombre por el que ahora la llamaban era un nombre que un sucio terrícola le había dado, reconocía que el terrícola era fuerte, pero no confiaba en el ni en su Bakugan, pero si su ama y compañera le pedía eso, no podía objetar.

-De acuerdo, si usted lo desea, la llamare así, señorita Claire- dijo Lionel resignado.

-Gracias- Claire sonrió.

-Si que te gusto mucho el nombre- dijo Camilo al ver la insistencia de la pelinegra para que la llamaran así.

-Por supuesto, ese es el nombre que me identifica ahora... además- un pequeño sonrojo se creo en sus mejillas mientras sus labios se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa. -Es el nombre que tu me diste, por eso me gusta mucho-.

Camilo movió la cabeza a un lado para que no se viera el sonrojo que se formo en su rostro, no se esperaba ese comentario y lo atrapo con la guardia baja.

Lionel miro la expresión de Claire, luego miro a Camilo, luego otra vez a su compañera y así por unos segundos, se detuvo solo cuando entendió lo que pasaba.

 _-Por los Celestiales, esto debe ser una broma-_ pensó Lionel con fastidio al reconocer lo que pasaba ahora en el corazón de su compañera.

* * *

 **(En la Tierra)**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Acabemos ya, Specter Reaper!-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos, Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡No fallare una segunda vez!-.

-No les daremos oportunidad de atacar- declaro Afrodita. -¡Poder activado: **Esqueleto Vivo**!-.

-¡Te daré la lección que mereces, Hydranoid!- Declaro Reaper, todo su cuerpo brillo de un intenso morado oscuro, lanzándose a alta velocidad contra Hydranoid mientras su poder subía en _300G._

Reaper golpeaba con sus puños y guadaña a Hydranoid sin piedad, Hydranoid no podía defenderse por la increíble velocidad y fuerza de su oponente, realmente estaba sorprendido de que Reaper alcanzara este poder.

Reaper dio un corte con su arma a Hydranoid, haciendo volar todo su cuerpo fuera de la cancha de futbol, estrellándose contra la calle, por suerte no había ningún auto o peatón congelado en el tiempo donde callo, por lo que el único daño es el gran bache en la calle.

-¡Poder activado: **Tridente de la Muerte**!- Activo Alice corriendo fuera de la cancha hacia la calle donde estaba su Bakugan.

Hydranoid levanto sus tres cabezas y disparo sus tres esferas contra Reaper, haciendo que el poder de este vuelva a _900G_ , pero aun era muy poderoso.

Reaper corto como papel el ataque de Hydranoid con su arma. -Fue divertido hacerte sufrir, Hydranoid, pero es hora de terminar esto- Reaper se elevo en el aire, para dejarse caer y aterrizar encima de Hydranoid, el Bakugan de tres cabezas rugió con dolor.

-¡Ya déjalo! ¡Por favor!- Grito Alice a Reaper, pero este no la escuchaba. Se volteo, mirando a Afrodita que caminaba calmadamente, quedando unos pocos metros lejos de Alice. -¡Dile que pare! ¡En verdad puede matarlo!- Pidió desesperada.

-¿En verdad pensaste que no lo haría?- Pregunto Afrodita con una sonrisa. -Que tonta, la única razón por la que Reaper ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo es para este momento, ver que su objetivo se va a cumplir, en cierto modo es bello, por lo que no tengo razón para detenerlo- declaro sin pena.

-¡Pero una batalla no debe ser así!-.

-Pero tu hiciste lo mismo antes ¿no?- Señalo Afrodita, haciendo que Alice se congele. -Reaper me hablo mucho de ti, el gran Masquerade, tu llenaste la Dimensión de la Perdición con Bakugan de otros e hiciste que otras personas también lo hicieran y ahora te haces la victima, hasta para mi es hipócrita- critico la Neathiana con placer al ver la cara de culpa de Alice.

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otro grito de Hydranoid la hizo girar a ver, viendo que el arma de Reaper estaba tocando los cuellos de las tres cabezas de Hydranoid.

-¿Por cual cabeza empiezo primero? No pienso darte una muerte rápida, es demasiada piedad para ti- dijo Reaper, viendo con sadismo que cabeza cortar.

-¡Hydranoid!-.

-¡Ya no puedo soportar mas!- Exclamo Runo levantándose de golpe. -¡Vamos, Tigrera!-.

-¡Estoy lista!- Runo tomo a Tigrera en su mano.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Blade Tigrera Haos!-.

-¡Reaper! ¡Enfrenta la furia de Tigrera!-.

-¿Que?- Reaper volteo la cabeza, viendo el golpe que Tigrera le dio con una de sus patadas, alejándolo de Hydranoid. -¡No te metas Tigrera! ¡No es asunto tuyo!- Grito estando a un lado de Hydranoid.

-¡Ahora lo es! ¡Ya eras despreciable desde siempre, pero antes tenias tu orgullo de Bakugan! ¡¿Has dejado eso de lado por tu obsesión con el poder y la venganza?!- Grito Tigrera molesta.

-¡El orgullo no sirve en la batalla! ¡Solo importa la fuerza para aplastar a tus enemigos! ¡Si te interpones también te eliminare! ¡Esta es la única advertencia!- Advirtió Reaper.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-.

-¿Estas bien, Alice?- Pregunto Runo a su amiga, quedando a su lado.

-Si, gracias Runo- agradeció la pelirroja aliviada.

-Para eso están las amigas- respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Dos contra una no hará diferencia- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Que tal tres?- Pregunto Julie. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No nos quedemos atrás, Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡No dejare que sigan haciendo lo que quieran!- El imponente Gorem apareció con su gran tamaño, siendo fácilmente clasificado como uno de los Bakugan mas altos que han existido.

El poder combinado de los tres Bakugan en total daba _1500G_ , mientras que Reaper por si solo tiene _900G_.

-Tres feas sabandijas contra mi, realmente son una molestia- se quejo Afrodita.

-No importa, al menos, hará que mi venganza sea un poco mas satisfactoria de lo que pensé- dijo Reaper

-¡Poder activado: **Recepción de Venganza**!-.

El poder de Reaper aumento en _300G_ y el de poder combinado de los tres Bakugan bajo en _300G_ , quedando en misma cantidad de poder, mientras los relámpagos de Reaper se dirigieron hacia sus oponentes.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Hiperveloz**!- Activo Runo.

Las garras de Tigrera se extendieron como sables y repelieron los relámpagos, aumentando su poder en _300G_ y bajando el de Reaper en _600G,_ dándole un corte que lo hizo retroceder.

-Mi turno- dijo Julie. -¡Poder activado: **Golpe de Gorem**!-.

El poder de Gorem aumento en _200G,_ aprovechando su gran tamaño para acercarse sin mover sus pies y golpear a Reaper con una de sus manos.

-¡Poder activado: **Vientos de Hel**!-.

-¡No sean presumidos!- Reaper cerro sus alas y las abrió de golpe liberando un viento helado que detuvo la mano de Gorem y llego hasta los otros Bakugan, que se cubrieron del aire helado, bajando el poder de cada Bakugan individualmente en _300G_ , siendo total de 900, quedando el poder de los tres combinados actualmente en _600G._ Poder actual que tenia Reaper.

-¡Poder activado: **Sable Brillante**!-.

Tigrera levanto los brazos hacia atrás, extendiéndolos de inmediato hacia adelante, lanzando cortes de energía Haos en formación y en línea recta, subiendo su poder y bajando el de Reaper en _400G_.

-¡Poder activado: **Pasaje de la muerte**!-.

Reaper corto delante suyo, creando una fisura dimensional por donde entraron los cortes de energía que lanzo Tigrera, hizo otro corte al lado de la primera fisura, creando una segunda donde salieron los ataques devuelta a quien los lanzo. El poder cancelo el poder de Tigrera, volviendo a ambos bandos a _600G_ , además, bajo el poder combinado de los tres en 400, quedando solo con _200G_.

El ataque golpeo a Tigrera, quien retrocedió con fuerza hasta las costas, quedando cerca de la orilla de la vista al mar.

-¡Es hora de detener a esta chica!- Dijo Julie. -¡Poder activado: **Martillo Estalor**!-.

Gorem recibió su confiable martillo doble. Blandió el arma contra Reaper, que se protegió con su guadaña.

-¿En serio crees enfrentarme en un combate de armas?- Pregunto Reaper con burla.

-¡Poder activado: **Corte de la Muerte**!-.

Reaper separo sus armas y lanzo un corte de energía contra el Bakugan Subterra, provocando que retroceda y casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-Hay demasiados daños- dijo Alice viendo a su alrededor, la cancha de futbol estaba destruida y la calle con muchas grietas.

-Hay que llevarlo al mar- dijo Hydranoid. Las chicas asintieron.

-¡Poder activado: **Ataque Caótico**!- Los cables salieron de las alas de Hydranoid, atrapando nuevamente a Reaper y bajando su poder en _200G_.

-¡Nuestro turno Gorem!- Exclamo Julie. -¡Poder activado: **Gran** **Impacto**!-.

Gorem giro todo su cuerpo hacia adelante en 180 grados, golpeando con toda su fuerza con su martillo la espalda de Reaper, mandando al Bakugan Darkus a la playa, subiendo el poder del grupo en 400G, quedando con _600G_ y Reaper en _400G_.

Cuando Reaper choco con el agua, volvió a su forma esfera, bajando la fuerza vital de Afrodita al 70%.

-Maldición...- mascullo Afrodita en voz baja, corriendo hacia la playa.

Hydranoid, Gorem y Tigrera volvieron a sus formas esferas y fueron atrapados por sus compañeras, quienes también fueron a la playa a continuar la batalla.

* * *

 **N/A: La batalla esta muy intensa, no se sabe que lado ganara, emocionante, ¿cierto?**

 **Algunos se preguntaran porque estoy usando los puntos de poder o los _"G"_ en esta batalla. Como es una batalla Bakugan, es por eso, no un tipo de batalla campal como son en Neathia, además se me dio la gana, pero esto no será en todas, probablemente esta batalla sea la ultima de este tipo.**

 **Si se preguntan de porque el tiempo se pauso, es porque es en la tierra, Neathia y Gundalia tienen una atmosfera diferente, explicare un poco de eso en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Esperemos que si amigo._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Tu lo has dicho amigo._

 **Ronald v2:** _Esa idea de la Kadichoki arms tal vez la use mas adelante. Cuando veas a los Vexos, veras que tendrán algunos cambios. Es inevitable que la gente sienta celos XD._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Personalmente me gusto ese detalle en la saga original, pero aquí lo hice porque era necesario._

 **El Redentor 777:** _¿También me sigues en Wattpad? No olvides dejar tus estrellas en mis historias allí. Respondiendo tu pregunta. Si, Claire tiene es apariencia, pero doy un pequeño spoiler: su apariencia cambiara de a poco cuando descubra mas de sus poderes._

 **lukamegumine:** _La apariencia y poderes se mostrara en su momento, al igual si Codigo Eve tuvo algo que ver con Vladitor. Pues, como viste, no le va bien a Alice._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Ya se realizo el encuentro y esta lleno de odio._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	40. La Venganza del Cegador

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 40: La Venganza del Cegador**

La batalla de las chicas había cambiado de lugar, ahora estaban en la playa, Afrodita estando a la orilla, casi tocando el agua mientras que las peleadoras originales estaban arrinconándola delante suyo.

-¿En serio creen poder vencerme? Solo ganaron esta vez porque me tomaron por sorpresa- dijo Afrodita.

-Somos tres chicas contra una, te podemos ganar- dijo Julie confiada.

-Los números no importan en la batalla, solo la fuerza de esos números- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo Runo la carta. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Tigrera!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge/Reaper/Gorem/Hydranoid!- Exclamaron el resto de peleadoras haciendo aparecer a sus respectivos Bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: **Corte de la Muerte**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Muro Terráqueo**!-.

Reaper lanzo un corte de energía hacia sus oponentes, pero Gorem levanto un muro de tierra desde la arena de la playa entre ellos y el ataque, protegiéndolos, pero destruyendo el muro.

Cuando el muro colapso, vieron que Reaper se acerco a máxima velocidad a ellos, hubiera golpeado con su guadaña a Gorem, pero Tigrera se interpuso con sus garras-sable.

-Siempre te considere una molestia junto a Drago. Por lo que será gratificante acabar contigo- dijo Reaper a Tigrera.

-Digo lo mismo-.

-¡Poder activado: **Cuchilla de Luz**!- Activo Runo.

Las garras de Tigrera brillaron de un intenso amarrillo, separando sus garras del arma de Reaper, empezando a atacarlo con las mismas como si fueran espadas, Reaper solo bloqueaba y esquivaba con habilidad.

-¡Poder activado: **Disparo de** **Pesadilla**!-

Por el poder que activo Alice, Hydranoid empezó a disparar ráfagas de esferas Darkus contra Reaper desde tres ángulos diferentes gracias a sus tres cabezas, el Bakugan Darkus no podía protegerse bien ya que también tenia que defenderse de los ataques de Tigrera.

Afrodita, viendo la situación de su Bakugan empezó a molestarse. -¡Vamos Reaper! ¡No es posible que te dejes ganar contra esas patéticas chicas y sus débiles Bakugan!-.

-¡Si fueras mejor peleadora tal vez ya habría acabado esto!- Se quejo Reaper, esquivando un corte de Tigrera y cortando dos esferas de energía de Hydranoid.

-¡Bakugan malagradecido!-.

-Parecen que tienen una mala conexión- dijo Julie, observando su discusión.

-Debemos aprovechar eso para terminar pronto- dijo Tigrera. Si la pelea continuaba podría ser peor para ellos.

-Tigrera tiene razón, hay que acabarlos- dijo Runo. -¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Metálico**!- Las garras de Tigrera volvieron a extenderse, al igual que los sables que estaban en sus hombros y piernas, lanzándose contra Reaper.

-¡Poder activado: **Recepción de Venganza**!-.

Reaper lanzo sus relámpagos desde el espacio entre sus cuernos, Tigrera los recibió, pero podía resistirlos lo suficiente como para acercarse poco a poco hasta Reaper. Julie, viendo la situación de la Bakugan de su amiga, actuó.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo** **Mundial**!-.

El martillo de Gorem apareció en sus manos y lo lanzo directo a la cabeza de Reaper, el Bakugan Darkus, no teniendo mas opción, levanto el vuelo deteniendo sus relámpagos, evadiendo el ataque, pero dejando libre a Tigrera.

-¡Ahora eres mío!- Exclamo Tigrera corriendo a alta velocidad a su oponente, dando un potente salto que lo hizo ponerse a su altura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos cortes de luz se vieron en el aire. Tigrera había golpeado a Reaper, ahora quedando atrás del Bakugan Darkus después de dar su golpe, ambos dándose la espalda.

Reaper empezó a caer en picada hasta tocar la orilla de la playa, la mayor parte de su cuerpo hizo un ruido al chocar con el agua. Intento levantarse, pero Tigrera y Gorem se colocaron a ambos lados, usando sus armas para hacer presión y que no se levante.

-Esto se termino, por favor, ríndete- pidió Alice a Afrodita.

-¿Rendirme? ¡No me hagas reír!- Exclamo la Neathiana furiosa. -¡Levántate Reaper! ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? ¡Patético!-.

-Cállate...- susurro Reaper.

-¿Hmh?- Tigrera empezó a ver un aura oscura emanar de a poco de Reaper, por lo que hizo mas presión con sus garras, que estaban cruzadas atrás en el cuello de su oponente.

-Yo soy...¡EL MAS FUERTE!- Una explosión de oscuridad surgió de repente, obligando a retroceder a Tigrera y Gorem, mientras que Hydranoid se preparaba para disparar.

Como si fuera un muerto resucitando, Reaper se levanto, unas flamas grises cubrían su cuerpo completo, levanto la cabeza, su único ojo bueno brillo malignamente a sus oponentes.

-¡Ustedes solo son basura!- Grito con todo el odio que tenia, el fuego que lo cubría ser adentro en el y empezaba a cambiarlo.

Los tonos morados de su cuerpo se volvían grises, las costillas se agrandaron un poco al igual que los brazos y piernas, su la hoja de la guadaña creció, cambiando su color también al de gris. Los filos de sus alas se fueron, reemplazándose por energía Darkus pura.

Reaper lanzo un rugido como si se tratara de un animal, sacudiendo la arena de la playa y provocando una onda que sacudió a todos, las chicas tuvieron que apoyarse entre si para no salir volando, aunque algunas palmeras si fueron volando.

-¿Pero que le paso?- Pregunto Alice sorprendida, viendo la nueva apariencia de Reaper.

Tigrera, Gorem y Hydranoid miraban sorprendidos a Reaper, pero también asustados, nunca habían sentido una energía tan malvada antes, eso hacia que incluso temblaran un poco.

Afrodita también estaba sorprendida por el cambio, pero recordó las palabras de su señor Youma cuando recibió a Reaper.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ella ya había terminado su entrenamiento y finalmente podría servir al lado de su tan adorado señor Youma, aquel que le hizo ver la verdad de Neathia y la trajo aquí, haciéndola muy fuerte._

 _Llegando a la sala que le dijeron, vio que Youma estaba sentado, aparentemente esperándola._

 _-¡Señor Youma!- Exclamo Afrodita feliz de que el la reciba._

 _-Bienvenida Afrodita, felicidades, ahora eres parte de la elite exclusiva de Lord Apocolyps y a partir de ahora estarás bajo mi mando- dijo Youma con una sonrisa socarrona._

 _-Todo fue para servir- respondió la joven, haciendo una reverencia._

 _-Ahora te hago entrega de tu compañero- le lanzo una esfera Bakugan que ella atrapo._

 _Al ver la esfera negra, esta se abrió, revelando que era Reaper._

 _-El es Specter Reaper Darkus, tu compañero, Reaper, ella es Afrodita, tu compañera- hizo Youma las presentaciones._

 _-¿Es una broma? ¿Esta chica?- Dijo Reaper molesto._

 _-¿Tienes algún problema?- Pregunto Afrodita._

 _-Ya, ya, no peleen. Puede que al principio no se lleven bien, pero con el tiempo si lo harán- intervino Youma._

 _-Como digas- Reaper se cerro en su esfera._

 _-Antes de que te vayas, déjame decirte una cosa sobre Reaper, Afrodita-._

 _-¿Que?-._

 _-Lord Apocolyps por solicitud mía uso su magia en el. Cuando llegue el momento en que su ira llegue a lo mas alto, revelara el verdadero poder que obtuvo-._

 _-¿Que significa eso?- Pregunto Afrodita sin entender._

 _-Ya lo entenderás cuando pase- concluyo Youma sobándole la cabeza a Afrodita como una niña._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 _-Conque a esto ser refería-_ ahora entendía esas palabras.

El deseo de Reaper de vengarse de quien lo traiciono y la intervención de terceros que se oponían a eso agotaron su paciencia y llevaron a su ira a un nuevo nivel.

-¡Van a morir!- Exclamo Reaper.

-Cuidado, lo que sea que le paso, lo ha hecho mas fuerte- dijo Gorem.

-Hay que estar preparados- dijo Tigrera.

Pero aun en guardia, Reaper se puso delante de Tigrera, la velocidad fue tan rápida que casi fue teletransportación.

Ninguno de los Bakugan pudo verlo y cuando apenas se daban cuenta que ya no estaba.

-¡AAARRGHHH!-El grito de dolor de Tigrera se escucho en toda la playa.

Runo y sus amigas vieron asustadas que gran parte de la punta de la guadaña de Reaper se clavo justo en el pecho de Tigrera, incluso la punta del arma se mostraba detrás de la espalda.

-¡TIGRERA!- Grito Runo con pánico y terror escrito en su rostro.

Reaper saco la punta de su arma del cuerpo del Bakugan Haos, provocando que este se tambaleara hacia adelante, apoyándose en su cuerpo. -Te lo advertí- dijo Reaper.

Tigrera volvió a su forma esfera, cayendo delante de Runo, quien corrió deprisa y tomo a su compañera entre sus manos.

La fuerza del golpe y el daño a un punto vital fueron lo suficiente para bajar a cero la fuerza vital de Runo.

-Ni siquiera activo un poder...- comento Hydranoid.

-Es demasiado fue...- Gorem no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Reaper lo ataco a el ahora, clavándose su arma a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Hablas mucho...- dijo Reaper con una voz sin emociones, sacando su arma del cuerpo de Gorem.

-¡Gorem!- Exclamo Julie asustada, viendo a su enorme Bakugan arrodillarse por la herida.

-¡Poder activado: **Tridente de la Muerte**!-.

-¡Resiste, Gorem!- Hydranoid disparo sus tres esferas de energía a la espalda del Bakugan, pero estas se desvanecieron antes de siquiera tocar las alas del Bakugan.

-¡Pero que...!-.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sus patéticos ataques ni siquiera pueden acercarse al gran poder que mi Bakugan ahora posee!- Empezó a burlarse Afrodita. -Reaper, termina con ese gigante- dijo con repulsión, ese Bakugan se parecía al Bakugan de esa chiquilla Neathiana.

Reaper obedeció, tan solo basto un corte vertical para acabar con Gorem, quien grito por el corte, volviendo a su forma esfera y al igual que Runo, la fuerza vital de Julie bajo a cero.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Julie sentándose de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo a Gorem entre sus manos.

-Hay que escapar...- fue lo único que dijo Runo, mirando asustada a Reaper. -C-Carta portal a-abierta: **Batalla** **Falsa** -.

La carta de mando que coloco Runo se activo. Se trataba de una carta que terminaba la batalla actual y devolvía a los Bakugan con sus respectivos peleadores. Eso era todo lo que podían hacer para retirarse.

-¡Poder activado: **Dimensión 4**!-.

Fuertemente, Reaper clavo su Guadaña en el suelo, destruyendo al instante la carta portal. Runo abrió los ojos de terror al ver que su plan de escape fracaso.

-Patético…- dijo Reaper en voz baja, levantando la cabeza, viendo directamente a Hydranoid.

Alice estaba empezando a desesperarse, de repente Reaper se había vuelto mas fuerte y de un golpe derroto a Tigrera y Gorem, no sabia que hacer o como salir de esta.

 _-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer...Masquerade?-_ En estos momentos, empezaba a pedir ayuda de su contraparte aunque sabia que era tonto.

-Alice...- la voz de Hydranoid la trajo a la realidad, miro hacia arriba, su Bakugan la estaba viendo con sus tres cabezas. -Gracias por todo, Alice...-.

-Los momentos que pasamos juntos...- hablo la segunda cabeza de Hydranoid.

-Fueron los mejores de mi vida...- finalizo la tercera cabeza.

-¿Pero que dices?- Alice no entendía, o no quería entender.

Hydranoid se estaba despidiendo.

-¡Poder activado: **Cegador de Almas**!-.

La guadaña de Reaper brillo, pero en lo que debería ser un intenso morado, brillo de un intenso gris pero notándosele manchas negras.

-Muere, Hydranoid- dijo Reaper, alzando el vuelo y avanzando hacia adelante contra Hydranoid. No usaría su nueva velocidad, quería que lo ultimo que viera Hydranoid era el acabándolo.

-¡Esquívalo, Hydranoid!- Grito Alice en una suplica.

Pero Hydranoid no se movía.

Sabia que esto pasaría, el mando a tantos Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición, que aunque la mayoría logro salir gracias a los Peleadores, hubieron otros que no. Siempre había pensado que perder ante Dan para después ayudar a detener a Naga había sido demasiado piadoso para el.

Este era el verdadero castigo, perecer ante quien mas sufrió al ser enviado a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Esto era simplemente Karma.

Hydranoid no se arrepiente de nada, todo lo contrario, agradece todo esto.

Cualquier sonido quedo sordo mientras todos veían como si fuera cámara lenta a Reaper y su arma descender, dejando una estela gris tras suyo, cortando directamente al pecho de Hydranoid.

Runo y Julie vieron la escena con las mandíbulas abiertas y asustadas, pero con la mas afectadas era Alice, quien tenia las manos elevadas al nivel de su boca y cerca de usarlas para tapársela, mientras en la comisura de sus ojos que estaban sacudidos se mostraban pequeñas lagrimas que estaban a nada de caer.

-¿Que se siente, Hydranoid? ¿Qué se siente que la muerte ya te reclame?- Pregunto Reaper con malvad, deseoso de oír los gritos y sentir la desesperación de quien mas odia.

-Se siente... en paz...- respondió Hydranoid con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Que?!- Esa respuesta no era lo que Reaper deseaba oír.

Mirando por ultima vez a su compañera, Hydranoid cerro los ojos y todo su cuerpo brillo de color morado, para desvanecerse en partículas de energía que ascendieron al cielo.

Alice finalmente cubrió su boca con sus manos y empezó a llorar en silencio. Quería gritar de dolor, suplicar el nombre de su amigo, pero no lo haría. Hydranoid no grito para no asustarla aun mas, por lo tanto, ella seria fuerte.

Por ahora derramaría unas pocas lagrimas que se quito rápido. Después lloraría y gritaría con la cara tapada en la almohada.

-Ganamos, al final no fueron un buen espectáculo- dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

-Tu y tu compañero acaban de matar a un Bakugan. ¿Cómo puedes sonreír?- Pregunto Runo molesta e incrédula.

-No seas tonta, chica. Compasión y esas cursilerías son inútiles- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Eres una maldita perra cruel y despiadada!- Exclamo Julie con odio.

-¿Como me llamaste, zorra?- Exclamo Afrodita molesta.

-¡PERRA!- Grito Julie mas fuerte.

-¡ERES UNA SUCI...!- su disputa termino de pronto cuando Reaper grito de furia hacia el cielo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS HYDRANOID! ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Mi venganza que tanto he deseado finalmente ocurrió pero tu maldito te atreves a decir que estas en paz! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A QUITARME ESTE PLACER!? ¡DESGRACIADO!- Bramaba con furia moviendo su arma de un lado a otro.

-Enloqueció- comento Runo.

-Un momento...- dijo Julie, dándose cuenta de un detalle. -Si la batalla termino, ¿porque Reaper aun no vuelve a su forma esfera?- Pregunto.

-Es cierto, ya debió de volver a su forma esfera- dijo Alice.

-¡No descansare hasta estar satisfecho!- Grito Reaper en respuesta, pero se detuvo un poco para calmarse. -Llegado a esto, el único que puede satisfacer mi odio y darme una buena batalla es Drago. Por lo que lo traerá aquí- dijo decidido, fijando la vista de su ojo a las tres terrícolas. -Y ustedes me ayudaran-.

Las chicas temblaron ante la insinuación, pero Afrodita frunció el ceño. -Oye, solo vinimos de reconocimiento, ahora que completaste tu venganza, hay que volver a Gundalia-.

-Cállate- dijo Reaper.

-¿Ha?- Reacciono, pero, extrañándose su vista empezó a caer al suelo y hacia abajo, ahora mirando a Reaper desde la altura del suelo y de lado.

Ella no entendía lo que paso, solo cuando sintió un hilo de sangre caer de su boca, decidió mirar hacia abajo.

Grave error...

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al darse cuenta que había sido cortada a la mitad. Su parte superior estaba en la arena mientras que la inferior seguía de pie mientras que sangre caía como chorro y manchaba la falda.

Runo vio sorprendida la sorpresa y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo, aunque Julie si vomito y Alice miro sorprendida y asustada.

-Agradezco tu ayuda durante todo este tiempo, Afrodita, fuiste buena compañera, pero ya no me eres útil- dijo Reaper que fue el responsable de cortar a la mitad a la Neathiana.

-T-Tu...- Afrodita ya no podía hablar, el aire y la vida se le escapaban. -Te veré…en el infierno...- fueron sus ultimas, su cabeza toco la arena y sus ojos se fueron hacia la parte de atrás.

Alice retrocedió un poco junto a sus amigas, vio por el rabillo del ojo como una pelota que estaba en el aire empezaba a descender poco a poco, siendo señal de que el tiempo volvía a la normalidad.

-El tiempo y espacio esta regresando a la normalidad. Ya no puedes contener tu forma de Bakugan- señalo Alice, pero Reaper solo se río.

-¿Eso crees?-.

Pasaron unos segundos mas y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, primero, la gente se sorprendió al ver la cancha de futbol y parte de la calle destruida.

-¡Un monstruo!- Grito un peatón, señalando a Reaper, quien no había vuelto a su forma esfera.

La gente miro asombrada la figura de Reaper y pronto todos empezaron a sacar sus celulares para grabarlo y tomarle fotos. Reaper se dio cuenta de la atención que traía y rugió como bestia a todos los presentes, provocando que lanzaran gritos de miedo y empezaran a correr.

Las chicas estaban a punto de escapar, pero Reaper las atrapo a las tres con su otra mano y emprendió el vuelo lejos de la ciudad.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Dan dejo su comunicador en la mesa con fastidio, había intentado comunicarse con Mira para saber como estaba, pero no contestaba, tal vez estaba fuera de casa o con Baron y Ace, pero esperaba que estuviera bien, ya que desde ayer tuvo un mal presentimiento que lo hacia pensar en Vestal, no sabia que porque, pero no se iba.

-Estoy aburrido- exclamo el castaño. Por ahora las fuerzas de Apocolyps no dan señales de ataque y por ahora eran Shun, Jake, Snow, Serah y Mason quienes hacían la vigilancia mientras que el resto les ordenaba descansar para que todos guarden energía.

Drago estaba cerrado en su modo esfera tratando de alejarse, pero tampoco podía relajarse, toda la situación lo tenia preocupado, que el mismo Orbe Sagrado haya tenido que actuar y evoluciono a sus compañeros demostraba el peligro real que era Apocolyps, aunque también estaba intrigado sobre esa "prueba" que dijo que tendría.

El bakumetro de Dan empezó a sonar, activándolo para escuchar el mensaje.

 _-"Dan, ven a la sala de mando pronto, tu y Drago necesitan ver algo"-_ dijo la voz del Capitán Elright.

Dan y Drago se recompusieron, mirándose, eso era una mala señal.

Salieron de su habitación y bajaron unos pisos, hasta llegar finalmente a la sala de mando, donde estaba el Capitán Elright, Marucho, Camilo, Claire y Fabia, al igual que una pantalla holográfica que mostraba a la Reina Serena.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Dan llegando con el grupo.

-Nos llego este mensaje hace 10 minutos desde la tierra- revelo Elright, sorprendiendo a todos. -Es para ti- mostro el mensaje.

 _-"Dan Kuso y Drago"-_ se mostro el rostro de Reaper en la pantalla. _-Se que reciben este mensaje, por lo que les diré esto una vez. Los reto a venir a pelear conmigo en una batalla a muerte por ultima vez. Se que la princesa de Neathia puede traerlos a la tierra. Por lo que les envió las coordenadas del lugar que será nuestra batalla final. Si no vienen..."_

La cámara mostro a Alice, Runo y Julie atrapadas dentro de una jaula hecha de rocas que fueron destrozadas, las tres estaban con expresiones de terror.

 _-"Me enfrente con ellas antes y al menos sirvieron como calentamiento. Si eso no es suficiente impulso, entonces te digo que las heridas que les cause a Tigrera y Gorem aun pueden estar abiertas y eso podría ser grave. Te espero en una hora"-._

La comunicación termino, y todos los terrícolas, presentes estaban con expresiones molestas, Claire estaba preocupada por Julie y Runo, solo las conoció unos días, pero eso basto para que las considerara unas amigas.

-¡Debemos ir a ayudarlas!- Exclamo Dan.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, voy contigo, Leo ya esta mejor!- Dijo Camilo.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar a una pelea!- Expreso Leonidas.

 _-"No podemos dejarles hacer eso"-_ interrumpió la Reina Serena. _-"Es claro que es una trampa de los enemigos para que perdamos a Dan y los demás, por lo tanto, no creo que deban de ir"-._

-Pero son nuestras amigas- dijo Marucho.

-Entiendo como se sienten, pero si van y recibimos un ataque, sin Drago o Leonidas perderíamos mucha fuerza de ataque- dijo Elright.

-Entonces solo iré yo- dijo Dan. -Reaper dijo que solo quería a Drago y a mi, así que tendrá lo que quiere- dijo decidido.

-Es muy peligroso, es obvio que es una trampa- dijo Fabia.

-Eso no importa. Mis amigas están en problemas y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados- respondió Dan. Fabia iba a replicar, pero Dan se le adelanto. -Si algún Neathiano estuviera en esa situación tu irías a ayudarlo-.

Fabia cerro la boca al escuchar el ultimo argumento que era cierto, ella sin dudar iría a salvar a cualquier Neathiano capturado.

 _-"De acuerdo Dan, tu y Drago vayan"-_ acepto la Reina Serena. _-"Pero Fabia ira contigo, no solo porque Aranaut puede ir a dejarlos y traerlos, también para ayudar a rescatar a esas chicas"-_ miro a su hermana. _-"¿Estas de acuerdo?"-._

-¡Si!-.

-¿No podemos acompañarlos?- Pregunto Marucho deseoso de ir a ayudar.

-Lo lamento, no podemos arriesgarnos a que muchos vayan a la tierra y dejar expuesta a nuestra gente- respondió Elright.

-No se preocupen, derrotaremos a Reaper y volveremos antes de lo que canta un gallo- dijo Dan con una sonrisa. -¿Cierto Drago?-.

-Si. Es hora de detener a Reaper de una vez por todas- dijo el Bakugan Pyrus determinado.

Fabia y Aranaut analizaron las coordenadas enviadas y una vez que registraron ese lugar, el Bakugan Haos brillo de arcoíris un momento, lanzando un pequeño rayo que abrió un portal interdimensional.

-Andando- dijo Dan, saltando hacia el portal, seguido de Fabia.

Los presentes los vieron alejarse dentro del túnel, hasta que el portal se cerro.

 _-"Tengan cuidado"-_ pidió Serena.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del castillo)**

Helik estaba haciendo unos ajustes a la nave en la que el y sus compañeros llegaron y que la habían traído desde el segundo escudo hasta el castillo. La nave era un chatarra. De eso no hay duda, apenas serviría para volar una vez mas, pero solo necesitaba eso.

Terminando sus ajustes, que eran en la parte de los propulsores, se retiro y se limpio las manos, levantándose y caminando hacia la rampa de la nave para irse.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Pregunto una voz detrás suyo y el joven solo rodo los ojos.

Se giro, viendo a Ashoka y John viéndolo.

-Eso no les importa- respondió Helik con indiferencia.

-Claro que nos importa, sobre todo si tienes pensado en irte con la nave- dijo John.

-Eres nuestro amigo Helik, no te dejaremos que cometas un error- dijo Ashoka.

-¿Un error? ¿Es un error querer poder para detener a Apocolyps?- Pregunto Helik molesto.

-Si, cuando ese poder lo obtienes con odio y venganza- dijo John.

-El merece morir y ustedes lo quieren muerto tanto como yo- Helik se acerco mas a ambos, quedando de frente. -John, toda tu gente murió por su culpa y eres el ultimo de tu especie- dijo mirando al marciano. -Ashoka, igual que con mi planeta, el tuyo fue conquistado y su gente esclavizada- la chica desvió la mirada al suelo. -Los tres perdimos todo por culpa de ese bastardo. Si puedo hacerlo pagar no solo por mi hermana, si no también por todos los que ha echo sufrir, entonces no importa si tengo que vender mi alma al diablo-.

Todo lo que decía era cierto. El planeta de John, Marte, fue visitado por Youma, quien el solo con su Zashura extermino a todos sus habitantes, tanto marcianos blancos como verdes, dejándolo vivo solo a el, que era el campeón de su gente. Eso fue hace mucho antes que los Bakugan llegaran a la tierra.

Con Ashoka fue como dijo Helik. Sin aviso las naves de Apocolyps invadieron su planeta y exterminaron y capturaron a muchas personas, entre ellos su madre. Ella había sido una esclava mas cuando su planeta cayo, hasta que de repente la alejaron de todos y la llevaron a esa prisión especial.

Los tres querían muerto a Apocolyps, eso era cierto, pero tanto como Ashoka y John sabían y procuraban siempre tener en mente, era que matarlo no cambiara mucho. Con John, la venganza no le devolvería a su gente y familia, solo lo dejaría vacío y con Ashoka, aun si Apocolyps muere y su planeta es liberado, su madre y amigos que perdió no volverían.

Ellos lo sabían y eran capaces de verlo, pero Helik no. A pesar que decía que quería justicia por todos, era obvio que lo que lo movía era la venganza por su hermana.

-Eso lo sabemos, lo sabemos bien y no negamos que lo queremos muerto...- admitió Ashoka. -Pero eso no nos devolverá nada de lo que perdimos-.

-Escúchala, porque sabes que tiene razón- dijo John. -Ahora estamos en Neathia. Con la ayuda de los Peleadores tenemos las posibilidad ganar esta guerra mas que nunca. Solo debemos confiar en ellos-.

-Es fácil decirlo- dijo Helik girándose. -Si en verdad se consideran mis amigos, no me detengan. No escapare, solo iré por el poder que necesito y volveré- empezó a subir la rampa.

Ashoka iba a detenerlo, pero John coloco una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola. La chica miro al marciano, quien negaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo podemos ayudarlo y aconsejarle. No podemos detenerlo aunque quisiéramos. El es quien tiene que ver su error-.

Ashoka solo apretó su puño y vio como la nave en que los tres llegaron se elevaba y salía del hangar del castillo, rumbo a quien sabe donde.

Dentro de la nave, Helik introducía las coordenadas de su planeta natal, Ulbarks. Se canso de esperar. Al diablo los detalles finales. Era hora de actuar.

* * *

 **(En la Tierra)**

El portal interdimensional se abrió, dejando salir a Dan y Fabia, que empezaron a ver el lugar donde llegaron, siendo un lugar que Dan reconoció.

-Este es... el Valle Bakugan- dijo Dan, reconociendo el lugar donde Julie conoció a Gorem y donde el y sus amigos descubrieron que Vestroia se estaba destruyendo.

-¿Conocen el lugar?- Pregunto Aranaut.

-Si. Este lugar fue donde nos enteramos que Vestroia estaba a punto de colapsar- respondió Drago.

-Un lugar adecuado para pelear- dijo una voz siniestra.

Saliendo del enorme valle, la figura de Reaper aterrizo con fuerza en el suelo, provocando un temblor que hizo caer de trasero a Dan y Fabia apenas pudo mantenerse de pie.

-Eso es lo que llamo una entrada- dijo Dan, levantándose un poco adolorido de la retaguardia, mirando hacia Reaper, notando sus nuevos colores. -¿Nuevo look?-.

-Si. Es la apariencia de su final- respondió Reaper.

-¿Donde están las chicas?-.

-Están abajo en el valle. Ahora que estas aquí ya no me sirven, así que has que tu amiga las rescate mientras que Drago y yo peleamos-.

-No se preocupen, las rescatare- dijo Fabia, empezando a bajar por el valle.

-¡De acuerdo, comencemos!- Exclamo Dan, pero noto que a pesar de que Reaper estaba en su forma libre, no veía a Afrodita. -Oye, ¿dónde esta esa tipa?-.

-Hizo bien su trabajo para ayudarme a tener poder. Por lo que me deshice de ella- respondió Reaper fríamente.

-¿Te deshiciste de ella? ¿Te refieres...?- Dan no alcanzo a terminar la frase para no querer decirlo, pero Reaper entendió lo que quiso decir y con el pulgar izquierdo se lo paso por el cuello, señal de que la mato.

-¡Esto se acabo!- Grito Drago furioso. -¡Acabar con nuestro compañero Bakugan esta en contra de nuestro código Bakugan y es algo imperdonable! ¡Reaper, ya no te tendré compasión!- Declaro con determinación y furia.

-Finalmente. Hasta que dices algo listo por una vez en tu vida, Drago- dijo Reaper, colocándose en posición de pelea. -Las reglas serán simples: una sola batalla. Uno vive y el otro muere. Sin cartas portal ni armamentos, a la antigua-.

-Me parece bien- acepto Drago los términos. -¡Vamos, Dan!- Se cerro en su esfera y Dan lo tomo.

-¡Si! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de poner fin a su maldad, Hélix Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡El destino que nos entrelaza a ambos termina aquí mismo!- Declaro Drago emergiendo.

-¡No podría estar mas de acuerdo!- Dio unos giros con su guadaña hasta sujetarla firmemente con ambas manos.

Ambos Bakugan se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes en que el viento paso. En ese lugar, que era la única parte de la tierra que estaba conectado con Vestroia, el tiempo no se congelaba.

De echo, si la presencia de los Bakugan siguen estando en la tierra, el planeta mismo se auto-adaptara a ellos, haciendo que probablemente en menos de un año las batallas Bakugan fuera del interespacio ocurran en tiempo real.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos viéndose, hasta que al mismo tiempo, ambos avanzaron hacia adelante, decididos a acabar con el otro para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Muchas cosas pasaron y el siguiente será la contienda final entre Drago y Reaper, donde solo uno vivirá y la verdadera naturaleza y razón de Reaper mas allá de la venganza se mostrara.**

 **La muerte de Hydranoid no era algo que quería originalmente, pero al no encontrar una razón lógica para evitarlo, y que eso serviría para este momento, no tuve de otra, lamento a quien no le gusto.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Lamentablemente el final fue algo terrible para Alice y solo empeoro. Esos sentimientos se irán explotando mas adelante._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Debía de incluirlas, esta es una batalla por todo el Universo._

 **El Redentor 777:** _No solo derroto a todos sin piedad, los masacro, sobre todo a Hydranoid y ahora quiere seguir con Drago. De acuerdo, no me molesta que apoyen desde las sombras._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Considerando el nivel de poder de Reaper era justo, pero aun así no fue suficiente, pero tienes razón, los malos hacen peor para los buenos._

 **chaosspartan:** _Si fue dura la batalla, pero termino ganando Reaper, lastimosamente, y termino en tragedia._

 **Ronald v2:** _Lo de Vestal si será shockeante, y todo empeoro, ahora depende de Dan y Drago una vez mas._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	41. La Batalla por Poder: Drago vs Reaper

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 40: La Batalla por Poder: Drago vs Reaper**

Drago esquivo el corte de la guadaña que iba a su cabeza agachándose y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Reaper, para luego darle otro golpe en sus costillas, haciéndolo alejar por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Poder activado: **Llamarada de Dragón**!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Drago lanzo una llamarada que fue a alta velocidad contra Reaper.

- **¡Recepción de Venganza!** \- Con su nueva fuerza y la ausencia de un compañero humano, Reaper activaba sus propios poderes. Sus relámpagos chocaron con las llamas de Drago, generando una cortina de humo que cancelo ambos ataques.

Reaper se elevo en el cielo y empezó a lanzar cortes de energía hacia Drago con mucho odio.

-¡Poder activado: **Dragón Hammer**!- El cuerpo de Drago brillo de color rojo y con facilidad empezó a desviar los cortes de Reaper.

El Bakugan Pyrus se agacho y puso la mano enfrente de Dan, quien se subió a la mano para que Drago lo subiera hasta el hombro y con el hay, Drago se elevo en el aire hacia Reaper.

El Bakugan Darkus dejo de lanzar sus cortes al ver que estos no hacían ningún daño y solo vio como Drago se acerco a gran velocidad hasta el, puso su guadaña en posición horizontal para protegerse, Drago sostuvo la guadaña con sus manos y con fuerza empezó a empujar a su enemigo al aire.

Esto se había vuelto una batalla aérea.

Reaper uso sus fuerzas para que se detuvieran en el aire, donde empezó un forcejeo entre ambos Bakugan para decidir quien le quitaría la guadaña al otro. Finalmente, Reaper pateo a Drago, provocando que se alejara y ganara el forcejeo, pero Drago no se detuvo, aun con el poder activo, su cuerpo seguía brillando de color rojo y a gran velocidad se coloco detrás de Reaper y con un solo golpe lo mando directo hacia el suelo.

Reaper aterrizo con fuerza por el golpe, creando un gran cráter abajo suyo, pero se movió rápido al ver que Drago decencia para golpearlo, por lo que Drago golpeo con su puño izquierdo el cráter que dejo la caída de Reaper, destruyendo aun mas el suelo.

-¡Poder activado: **Dragón Galáctico**!-.

 **-¡Corte de la Muerte!-.**

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, siendo el ataque de Reaper el mas fuerte, Drago se cruzo de brazos, soportando el ataque enemigo, retrocediendo un poco por el impacto.

-¿Estas bien, Drago?- Pregunto Dan.

-Si, no fue nada- respondió Drago descruzando los brazos.

-Esto es lo que esperaba...- dijo Reaper, su tono mostraba emoción. -Una verdadera batalla que me satisfaga. Esta es la batalla que he esperado toda mi vida y en la cual demostrare mi superioridad-.

-Estas loco- dijo Drago.

-¿Es loco querer ser el mas fuerte? Eso también es parte del código Bakugan-.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar del código Bakugan!-.

-Debemos seguir peleando, Drago, Runo y las demás cuentan que ganemos- dijo Dan.

-No perderé nunca ante este tipo- dijo Drago.

-Vamos Drago, entre mas te resistas, mas emocionante será esta batalla y mas placentera será mi victoria- dijo Reaper. **-¡Esqueleto Vivo!-** Su cuerpo brillo de color morado, pero el color era mas oscuro por la maldad que tenia libre, lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia Drago.

* * *

 **(Con Fabia)**

La princesa con esfuerzo había bajado hasta el fondo del valle, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro por lo que dificultaba ver.

-¿Hay alguien?- Grito Fabia, esperando que la escucharan. -¡Hola!-.

-¡Aquí!- Respondió una voz femenina fuerte. -¡Estamos aquí!-.

Fabia corrió en la dirección donde provino la voz, encontrándose con las tres chicas que estaban encerradas en la misma jaula echa de rocas que en la imagen enviada.

-¡Hola!- Exclamo Julie, llamando su atención, Fabia corrió hacia ella. -¡Yo te conozco!-.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Fabia al frente de las rocas que hacían de barra, buscando la manera de como sacarlas.

-Tu eres la que pidió ayuda a Dan y los demás- dijo Runo reconociéndola. -Tu nombre es Fabia, ¿verdad?-.

-Si, ahora necesito que me ayuden a encontrar un modo de sacarlas sin que las rocas caigan encima suyo- dijo Fabia.

No podía romper las rocas, se notaban que eran muy duras y si daba patadas no podría ni moverlas, no tenia tanta fuerza física. Reviso el espacio alrededor, era algo pequeño, pero parecía ser lo suficiente para que lanzara su Bakugan y apartara las rocas.

-¿Crees que puedas sacar las piedras, Aranaut?- Pregunto la princesa a su Bakugan.

-Si, pero no creo poder sacarlas hacia arriba por el poco espacio- respondió Aranaut.

-Conque puedas sacarlas será suficiente amigo- dijo Fabia, sujetándolo. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Aranaut Haos!-.

Aranaut apareció, ocupando mucho del espacio, apenas se podría mover, pero era suficiente.

-Les pido que se retrocedan un poco, por favor- pidió amablemente el Bakugan del Castillo.

Las terrícolas hicieron caso, viendo como Aranaut tomaba la roca que era el techo y la levantaba, alejándola de ellos, también aparto tres rocas que eran los pilares delante de las terrícolas y Fabia, dándoles acceso de salida.

-Eso seria suficiente- dijo Aranaut, volviendo a su forma esfera.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció Runo sinceramente, acercándose a Fabia junto a sus amigas.

-No fue nada, pero ahora debo sacarlas de aquí pronto, que es peligroso- dijo Fabia seriamente.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el lugar, las féminas vieron hacia arriba, observando un espectáculos de luces.

-¿Quien esta peleando contra Reaper?- Pregunto Alice.

-Dan y Drago están luchando contra el en estos momentos, debo sacarlas de aquí pronto, que siento que apenas están iniciando- declaro Fabia.

-¿Irnos? Debemos ayudarlo. Drago no podrá solo contra ese monstruo. Nos derroto a las tres fácilmente- replico Runo molesta por tener que huir.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero sus Bakugan no están en estado para pelear y no pueden dejarlos que peleen-.

-Además, yo creo que Drago puede contra ese Bakugan, tengo fe- dijo Aranaut.

-Tienen razón, Runo- dijo Julie, aunque tuviera una mezcla de emociones dentro suyo, debía mantener la calma y ser fuerte por ahora. -Solo estorbaríamos a Dan en su lucha, confiemos que puede ganar-.

-Tranquilas, yo he visto suficiente a Dan y Drago como para confiar ciegamente en ellos. No tengo duda de que ganara- declaro Fabia con una sonrisa.

-La chica tiene razón, Dan siempre gana- dijo Julie animada. -Ahora síganme. Yo vivía aquí antes, por lo que conozco el Valle Bakugan como la palma de mi mano-.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Dragón Hummer!- El cuerpo de Drago brillo de un intenso rojo y se lanzo hacia Reaper mientras Dan se mantenía firmemente en el hombro de su compañero.

Reaper también se lanzo al combate, ambos se empezaron a dar golpes que el otro esquivaba o bloqueaba. Reaper movía con gran velocidad y habilidad su guadaña para cortar a Drago pero el Bakugan Pyrus esquivaba los ataques y también atacaba pero Reaper también esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes. Ninguno se rendiría.

 **-¡Corte de la Muerte!-** Reaper levanto su guadaña para dar un corte vertical que podría cortar a la mitad a Drago.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Híper Hélix**!-.

-¡No te dejare!- Drago detuvo el avance del arma sujetándola de su hoja, expulsando una onda de energía que hizo que Reaper se aturdiera, pero no soltó el agarre de su arma.

Drago movió a un lado la hoja del arma y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro a Reaper, seguido de un rodillazo en el abdomen y dio un giro completo para golpear la espalda de Reaper con su cola, mandándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, pero el Bakugan Darkus se recupero en el aire antes de estrellarse por segunda vez.

-¡Poder activado: **Falange de Dragón**!-.

-¡Toma esto, Reaper!- Drago lanzo una llamarada concentrada desde su boca de color mas naranjo que fuego hacia abajo.

- **¡Pasaje de la Muerte!-** Esta vez, de un solo tajo abrió las dos fisuras en el aire, esperando que el ataque entre y se le devuelva a Drago.

-¡Esta vez no funcionara!- Dijo Dan sonriente.

El ataque de Drago entro por una de las fisuras, pero en vez de devolverse por la otra, siguió entrando por la fisura dimensional hasta que esta misma empezó a desquebrajarse a si misma, hasta que no soporto mas y fue desvanecida junto a la otra fisura, permitiendo pasar el ataque de fuego.

Reaper abrió sorprendido su ojo, pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada porque la llamarada impacto en el, mandándolo de nuevo hacia abajo, chocando muy fuerte contra el suelo, destruyendo el suelo debajo suyo y hundiéndose un poco dentro del valle.

Eso provoco un fuerte temblor en la roca, las chicas lo sintieron muy fuerte mientras subían hacia arriba, teniendo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse.

-Falange de Fuego es un poder que al ser lanzado, cancela cualquier poder- explico Dan, aunque Reaper tal vez no lo escuche.

-Se termino, Reaper- dijo Drago descendiendo casi al nivel de suelo, pero aun manteniéndose a flote. -Ríndete-.

A pesar de que vino para acabar con el Bakugan, si este decidía rendirse podría terminar sin tragedia.

-¿Como...?- Hablo Reaper, saliendo del hoyo donde se hundió por el ataque de Drago. -¿Como eres tan fuerte? Con esta nueva debería ser capaz de acabar contigo... pero pareces mas fuerte que la ultima vez que luchamos...-.

-Porque ya no me contengo Reaper, y porque no peleo solo, peleo junto a Dan para ganar y detenerte- respondió Drago firmemente.

-Somos un equipo, y un equipo siempre es mas fuerte cuando esta unido- dijo Dan.

-¿Equipo? Que tontería- se burlo Reaper. -Los compañeros solo te obstaculizan y te usan para que al final te traicionen por la espalda- se apoyo en su guadaña para ponerse de pie, en todo momento no despejo su ojo de Drago. -Para ser fuerte solo te necesitas a ti mismo... aun cuando significa vender mi alma para eso...-.

Drago entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar las palabras, para luego expandirlos de sorpresa y comprensión. -¡Ya entiendo! ¡Aceptaste ser sirviente de Apocolyps para ser mas fuerte!-.

-Exacto. Cuando vi la fuerza de Zashura y Youma y saber que Dark Emperor es aun mas fuerte, sabia que tenia que unirme a ellos para alcanzar esa clase de poder, con eso podría vengarme de ustedes-.

-Se supone que tu, a pesar de todo eres un Bakugan con orgullo, ¿acabaste con tu compañera y aceptaste que esos locos te manipularan y experimentaran contigo solo por venganza?- Exclamo Dan incrédulo y algo molesto.

Al escuchar eso, Reaper apretó sus puños y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de odio y rabia, provocando que su guadaña también lo hiciera. El tenia un motivo por todo lo que hizo, aun cuando nadie lo aceptara.

-Solo... solo quería... ¡QUERIA SER MAS FUERTE!- Grito furioso, expulsando un aura oscura a su alrededor que hizo levantar polvo y rocas, Dan y Drago se cubrieron los ojos por eso. -¡QUERIA SER EL BAKUGAN MAS FUERTE DE TODOS! ¡QUERIA SER CRUEL Y DESPIDADADO PARA QUE ME RECONOCIERAN! ¡QUERIA TENER UNA BATALLA PERFECTA CON AMBOS Y VENGARME POR TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE ME HICIERON!- Se calmo un poco, dejando de expulsar poder. -¡Tu nunca podrías entenderlo! ¡Siempre has sido fuerte! ¡Incluso tu mismo destino es ser fuerte!-.

Al recordar como Youma les explico a Afrodita y a los otros dos la historia y origen de Drago, una rabia lo inundaba, le habían dicho que desde siempre el ser que mas odiaba estaba destinado a la grandeza y poder.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las chicas ya habían subido y estaban alejadas de la batalla, pero estaban con la suficiente distancia como para oír a Reaper.

-¡Aun cuando Vestroia estaba dividida, siempre estuve solo en la Dimensión Darkus! Cuando conocí a Masquerade y me pidió ser su compañero me sentí feliz, tenia un compañero con el que podría llegar a la cima, no me importo ser despiadado o enviar a mis hermanos Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición si podía ser fuerte y útil para alguien, pero ese pensamiento solo me hizo débil. Fui usado como una herramienta y descartado como una por la misma persona en la que llegue a confiar que prefirió a un Bakugan mas fuerte y termine en ese cementerio, incluso pensé que era mi castigo por enviar a muchos Bakugan allí...-.

Mientras hablaba, Dan y Drago escuchaban en silencio, al igual que las chicas. Alice tenia una mano en su pecho, sentía culpa y deseos de volver a llorar, pero no por Hydranoid, si no por Reaper, que nunca pudo darse cuenta de los pensamientos del Bakugan por su personalidad de Masquerade y porque nunca le importo.

-¡Por eso acepte ser siervo de Youma y de Apocolyps! ¡Para volverme aun mas despiadado y tener el poder que tanto he deseado! Un pequeño precio por la perfección, pero gracias a eso, me siento de maravilla- un aura maligna empezaba a rodear su figura.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Reaper?- Pregunto Drago neutro.

Pero Reaper, solo dejo que esa aura lo llenara de poder, expulsando poder y tomando su guadaña con ambas manos volviendo a su pose de pelea, pero esa era toda la respuesta que Drago necesitaba.

-No queda de otra que seguir- dijo Dan resignado.

-Parece que no. ¡Sujétate Dan!- Exclamo Drago, expulsando su propio poder como olas de calor.

 **-¡Esqueleto Vivo!-.**

 **-** ¡Poder activado: **Dragón** **Hummer**!-.

Ambos Bakugan volvieron a lanzarse a la pelea, chocando sus puños que expulsaban ondas por el aire al chocar, moviéndose tan rápido que apenas el ojo humano podía seguirlo.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Camilo seguía en la sala de comando después que se fue Dan y Fabia, ahora estaba con Marucho trabajando en una idea que se le ocurrió y probablemente podría servirles para mas adelante, Claire los observaba con interés, no entendía de mecánica pero aun así era interesante de ver.

El Capitán Elright se mantenía atento a las pantallas, hace poco habían registrado una nave salir del planeta y después recibieron un mensaje de Ashoka y John informándoles que fue Helik el que se fue, pero regresaría, eso molesto al Neathiano, ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para dejar el planeta en medio de una guerra?

-Señor, hemos detectado que una nave entra en la atmosfera- comunico un soldado Neathiano.

-¿Es Gundaliana?- Pregunto Elright acercándose a la pantalla.

-No, pero no reconocemos el modelo- tecleo unas cosas en el teclado digital y se mostro algo. -Parece que están enviando un mensaje de voz-.

-Reprodúcelo-.

 _-"Aquí el piloto de la nave, solicito el permiso para aterrizar, llevo a personas que necesitan asistencia medica"-_ dijo la voz del hombre que se comunicaba.

-¿Hmn?- Camilo levanto la cabeza al escuchar la voz, reconociéndola al instante.

-Necesito que se identifique y muestre el rostro, no podemos confiar en su palabra tan a la ligera- exigió Elright.

 _-"¿No escucharon que hay gente que necesita asistencia medica? Si que son molestos"-._

Si, esa voz y ese tono grosero era toda la prueba que el pelinegro necesitaba para saber quien era el que hablaba, por lo que se levanto y camino hasta la pantalla donde hablaban, antes de que Elright respondiera, fue Camilo quien hablo primero con una pregunta.

-¿Eres tu Marduk?-.

 _-"¿Camilo? ¿También estas en Neathia?"-_ El tono de voz era de sorpresa.

-¡Si eres tu! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡No he sabido nada de ti en meses!-.

- _"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿cómo te metiste en todo esto?"_ -.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?- Pregunto Elright.

-Si, es un amigo de confianza- respondió. -Déjenlo entrar, si dice que lleva gente herida, es porque es cierto-.

-Abran el escudo y quiero un equipo medico en la zona de aterrizaje- ordeno Elright.

 _-"Gracias, después hablamos"-_ se despidió momentáneamente Marduk.

-¿Quien era?- Pregunto Marucho al acercarse junto a Claire, aunque el no había escuchado mucho.

-Es Marduk, al parecer esta llegando en una nave espacial- respondió Camilo, dejando a Marucho sorprendido.

-¿Como es posible?-.

-No lo se-.

-¿Es un amigo?- Pregunto Claire.

-Un buen amigo y rival- sonrió Camilo.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

Drago y Reaper seguían chocando golpes y esquivándoselos, aunque estaban empezando a cansarse pero ninguno iba a demostrarlo.

-¡Esta es una batalla de gran poder!- Exclamo Aranaut impresionado por la fuerza que se expulsaba del choque de golpes.

No era el único impresionado, ya que las chicas estaban igual, ninguna podía despejar la mirada de la batalla, pero todas esperaban que Dan y Drago ganaran. Un quejido se interrumpió su concentración en el combate, proviniendo del bolsillo de Runo.

-¡Tigrera!- Exclamo Runo preocupada, su compañera no se veía bien.

-¿Que le paso?- Pregunto Fabia.

-Fue herida de gravedad por Reaper, pero ya debió de haberse curado- respondió Runo.

-Parece que no, déjala en el suelo- ordeno Fabia, sacando un rociador especial. -Esto la ayudara, pero hay que tratarla- indico, echándole el contenido del rociador a la Bakugan.

-¿Como se trata a un Bakugan herido?- Pregunto Alice mientras Julie le pasaba a Gorem a Fabia para que también lo curara.

-Bueno...-.

Mientras las chicas estaban en lo suyo, Drago esquivo un corte de la guadaña que iba hacia su cabeza, para luego dar un golpe al rostro de Reaper, pero este alcanzo a esquivarlo moviéndose un poco al lado.

 **-¡Vientos de Hel!-** Batió sus alas lanzando el aire helado que atrapo por completo a Drago, obligándolo a detenerse y el brillo de su cuerpo desapareciera.

-¡Que frio!- Exclamo Dan que también sintió el viento, abrazándose a si mismo para darse calor.

 **-¡Cegador de Almas!-** Reaper alzo su guadaña que brillo de color gris, dando un golpe directo a Drago, quien grito de dolor y empezó a caer en picada.

-¡Drago, estamos cayendo! ¡Reacciona, Drago!- Grito el castaño viendo como el suelo se hacia mas grande frente a ellos.

Drago escucho las palabras de su compañero y con esfuerzo consiguió recomponerse antes de caer.

-¡No te será tan fácil!- Grito Reaper, descendiendo a gran velocidad y dándole otro corte a Drago, quien volvió a rugir de dolor y escupió algo de saliva. Tomo el cuerno superior de Drago y arrojo al Bakugan al suelo.

Cuando Drago cayo al suelo, Dan cayo del hombro de su Bakugan también al suelo por la fuerza de impacto. Reclino hacia delante la parte superior de su cuerpo, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien, Drago?- Pregunto Dan, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Si... solo necesi-¡AH!- No termino de hablar porque Reaper aterrizo encima de el, presionando su pie izquierdo en su espalda y el derecho aplastando una de sus alas.

-Esto se termina ahora, Drago- bajo el filo de la guadaña debajo del cuello del Dragonoid.

-¡Drago!- Gritaron las tres peleadoras originales asustadas. Fabia tomo a Aranaut y empezó a correr a donde estaban los dos Bakugan, pero se habían alejado mas de donde estaban y necesitaba estar un poco cerca para lanzar a Aranaut y tomara por sorpresa a Reaper.

-Oye, Reaper, déjalo en paz- exclamo Dan, corriendo hacia la guadaña para apartarla, pero el Bakugan Darkus hizo una leve inclinación hacia adelante de su arma para empujar a Dan.

-No te entrometas humano, espera quieto tu turno, ahora le toca a tu compañero- dijo Reaper. -Quiero que supliques antes de que te reúnas con Hydranoid- ese comentario atrajo la atención de Drago.

-¿Que?-.

-¿En serio crees que fui a visitar a sus amigas solo para tenerla de rehenes?- Pregunto con burla. -Fui a vengarme y finalmente lo logre, pero el maldito de Hydranoid arruino mi venganza- dijo odio.

-Tu...maldito...- la furia de Drago era notable en su voz, sabia lo que Reaper le decía y ya no lo perdonaría.

Cualquier intento de hacer que se rindiera se fue, iba a acabarlo...

 ** _-_!NO TE LO PERDONARE!- **Grito con odio, liberando un aura de calor que obligo a Reaper alejarse, no permitiéndole terminar su trabajo.

Fabia detuvo su carrera al ver la explosión de energía, sorprendida al ver la energía que Drago emanaba cuando hace un segundo estaba tirado en el suelo.

Drago se puso de pie y miro con furia a Reaper. -No me importa que me ataquen a mi o a Dan, ambos elegimos pelear con todo el riesgo que conlleva, no importa si me hieren, es parte de las batallas. ¡Pero herir a mis amigos y hacerle lo que le hiciste a Hydranoid...! ¡ESO NO TE LO PERDONO!- Grito Drago. -¡Dan! ¡Acabemos con esto!-.

-¡Ya rugiste amigo!- Grito Dan, que también había escuchado y entendido las palabras de Reaper y estaba enojado. -¡Poder de Fusión activado: **Dragón Glazer**!-.

Drago comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de llamas desde su boca, la concentración y poder que se veía demostraban que ese seria su ultimo ataque.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡He llegado muy lejos como para perder ahora contra ti! ¡Soy mas fuerte que tu!- Rugió Reaper, emanando toda el aura maligna de su cuerpo que se concentro en el filo de su guadaña. **-¡Cegador de Almas!-.**

Reaper se lanzo activando su mejor poder, que ahora mismo tenia todo el odio y rencor que tenia el Bakugan Darkus, haciéndolo mas fuerte que nunca.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Dan, siendo la indicación para que Drago liberara el poder.

Drago libero una poderosa llamarada que en la punta era una esfera de fuego y atrás estaba la estela de fuego que le daba potencia.

El ataque de Drago y el de Reaper colisionaron, provocando un gran cráter en el suelo donde chocan su poderes, provocando que casi el monte de roca donde estaban pudiera caerse en cualquier momento.

Reaper ejercía todo su poder para superar el ataque de Drago, el odio era su impulso y no perdería contra su mayor enemigo. Por eso dejo de lado todo y a todos, para este momento.

La guadaña de Reaper empezó a cortar un poco el ataque de Drago, preocupando a Dan y Drago, pero no se rendirían, debían de hacer justicia a Hydranoid y detener a Reaper.

-¡Mueran, gusanos!- Grito con todo su odio el Bakugan Darkus.

-¡No pierdas Drago, tu puedes!- Animo Julie desde su escondite.

-¡Vamos Dan, se que no es todo lo que puedes dar!- Animo también Runo a su modo.

-¡Drago!- Gritaron Gorem y Tigrera.

-¡Dan, Drago!- Gritaron Fabia y Aranaut.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Demostrémosle porque somos los mejores!- Exclamo Dan, golpeando el puño hacia adelante.

-¡SI!- Grito Drago, poniendo mas poder en su ataque.

-¿Que...?- Reaper estaba sintiendo como estaba retrocediendo por la fuerza de Drago. -No perderé... ¡en un lugar como este!- levanto su mano derecha a la parte de atrás de la hoja del arma para hacer mas presión.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Gritaron Dan y Drago combinados sus energías.

Finalmente el choque termino, la llamara de Drago supero el arma de Reaper, que se destruyo en pedazos y atrapo al Bakugan Darkus dentro.

-¡I-Imposible! Soy el mas fuerte... ¡Me he convertido en el mas fuerte...!- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Reaper, mientas era incinerado y destruido adentro del ataque.

El ataque de Drago choco hasta estrellarse cerca de un gran montículo de roca que era casi una montaña, destruyendo gran parte y haciendo un gran agujero.

Drago respiraba de manera pausada y cansadamente, volvió a su forma esfera y Dan lo atrapo.

-¡Lo hicimos, Drago! ¡Ganamos!- Dijo Dan contento por la victoria.

-Si, lo hicimos- dijo Drago.

-¡Dan!- Grito Fabia acercándose al peleador Pyrus. -¿Tu y Drago están bien?- Pregunto preocupada por su amigo.

-Si, ¿Cómo están Runo, Julie y Alice?-.

-Están bien, aunque el Bakugan de dos de ellas están heridos, necesitan ayuda pronto-.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

-¡Revisen los pulsos! ¡Debemos desinfectar las heridas rápido!- Dijo un medico Neathiano, llevando deprisa unas camillas.

Cuando Marduk aterrizo su nave y bajo la rampa de aterrizaje, el equipo medico Neathiano subió de prisa y vio a todos los heridos con sorpresa por sus lesiones, por lo que actuaron de prisa. Primero se llevaron a los que estaban con equipos médicos, que eran los miembros de la resistencia y ahora algunos se llevaban a los Vexos inconscientes tomándolos del brazo y cargándolos en ellos.

También estaba Daku, quien acompaño a su hermano donde los médicos le decían que fuera, tras el lo seguían Keith y Mira, que ambos eran llevados por un Neathiano diferente, que a pesar de ser los únicos de su grupo que estaban despiertos, eso no significaban que estaban mejor.

Camilo reconoció a todos los que bajaron de la nave por las contrapartes de ellos de la otra dimensión, excepto al peliverde que llevaba cargando a Lync, aunque noto que se parecían un poco de rostro.

Marduk fue el ultimo en bajar de la nave, que había revisado los sistemas y poniendo seguro, siendo recibido por Camilo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el medio mascara favorito de todos- dijo Camilo.

-Me sorprende verte, perdedor, pensé que te habías retirado de ser peleador- dijo Marduk.

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas retadoramente, mientras la atmosfera se volvía algo tensa alrededor, preocupando a Marucho y Claire.

-¿Quien es el tipo de medio rostro?- Pregunto Aquimos con cautela.

-Su nombre es Marduk, fue nuestro enemigo durante un tiempo, pero Camilo y Leonidas se enfrentaron a el, donde ganaron, pero fue al final de esa pelea que Leonidas desapareció- respondió Marucho en voz baja.

Camilo y Marduk levantaron uno de sus codos hacia atrás, cuando parecían que se iban a golpear, ambos sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¡No te había visto en un tiempo! ¿Dónde habías estado?- Exclamo Camilo alegre.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que en el infinito y mas allá?- Pregunto Marduk sonriente.

Los Bakugan de cada uno subieron al hombro de su respectivo compañero y se miraron mutuamente.

-Vladitor, estas vivo...- dijo Leonidas con sorpresa en su voz.

-Entiendo tu sorpresa, Leonidas, pero parece que el destino aun me tiene algo preparado- dijo Vladitor.

-Parece que si se llevan bien- comento Aquimos viendo la interacción.

-Parece que después de esa batalla, se juntaron seguidamente y alcanzaron a llevarse muy bien- dijo Marucho limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Como sigues vivo? Creí que me diste toda tu energía al final- pregunto Leonidas.

-También se ve cambiado, ¿acaso evoluciono?- Pregunto Camilo.

-No fui el único- Vladitor observo a Leonidas. -Conque tu obtuviste el Elemento, eso no lo espere- comento impresionado.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Lo mejor seria que todos estuviéramos reunidos para charlar, que será una historia algo larga-.

-Si, además que también quiero saber porque los Vestals estaban contigo y tenían esas heridas-.

Un portal interdimensional se abrió de repente, dejando salir a Dan y Fabia, pero además de ellos también salieron Runo, Julie y Alice, sorprendiendo a Marucho, Camilo y Claire.

-¿Porque están aquí?- Pregunto Marucho, refiriéndose a las chicas.

-Hubieron complicaciones- respondió Dan rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Necesito llevar a los Bakugan de las dos chicas al aula medica deprisa para que sean atendidos- dijo Fabia. -Disculpen...- tomo a Gorem y Tigrera en sus manos y salió corriendo al interior del castillo.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Claire.

-Derrotamos a Reaper de una vez por todas- dijo Dan con una sonrisa.

-Reaper se volvió loco de poder y asesino en su locura a su compañera Bakugan- hablo Drago. -Además, Hydranoid…- no pudo terminar de hablar, pero los demás entendieron que quiso decir.

-No puede ser...- exclamo Marucho cayendo de rodillas y apretando sus puños, Camilo seguía de pie, pero también estaba apretando sus puños con frustración por perder a un amigo.

-Fue un gran Bakugan y un gran oponente- dijo Leonidas, recordando las dos veces que enfrento a Hydranoid, lamentando que no pudo volver a verlo.

-Es una lastima, hubiera disfrutado tener una batalla contra el- comento Vladitor, captando la atención de Dan y Drago.

-¿Vladitor?- Pronunciaron ambos, viendo seguidamente a Marduk. -¡¿Marduk?! Cuando...-.

-Después te explicare- respondió Marduk.

-¿Esa nave es tuya? ¿Cómo tienes una?-.

-Después te explicara- dijo esta vez Camilo. -Por ahora hay que escucharlo, ya que Mira y los demás Vestal fueron a la enfermería-.

-¡¿Mira esta aquí?! ¡¿Como es posible que...!?-.

-¡Después te explicaremos!- Exclamaron Camilo y Marduk al mismo tiempo, callando de golpe a Dan.

-Si que se llevan bien- comento Claire.

-Pues si- río Marucho.

Todos se adentraron al castillo de Neathia, sumamente interesados de lo que les contara Marduk y como Vladitor volvió.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Youma!- Grito Apocolyps molesto a su segundo al mando. -¡Los Peleadores ahora tienen al que destruyo mi prisión personal en sus filas y los que el rescato, mientras que yo acabo de perder a uno de mis generales!-.

-¿Como iba a saber que terminaría así? Sabia que Afrodita y Reaper no se llevaban bien, pero nunca pensé que el mataría a su compañera- se defendió Youma.

Kazarina que era la única de todo su grupo presente sonreía muy feliz, esa maldita Neathiana ya no estaba y murió de una manera patética, ya no tendría que soportar sus burlas ni que ella le ordenara, este había sido un buen día.

-¡Mientras estamos perdiendo nuestras fuerzas el enemigo gana mas poder! A pesar de que sean sabandijas, aun las sabandijas pueden ser una molestia si trabajan juntos- dijo Apocolyps.

-¿Quiere que sigamos esperando a que llegue Dukhan o lanzamos un ataque?- Pregunto Youma.

-Seguiremos esperando, no soy ningún imprudente como para atacar seguidamente ni me molestare en ir yo al campo de batalla. Pero mas te vale que tu empieces a pensar un modo de capturar a los prisioneros que quiero, el que trajo Dukhan no sirvió de nada al final así que ya no importa y Dukhan ya tiene a uno, por lo que enfócate en los otros 4-.

-De acuerdo- hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero. -¿Que pasara ahora con Kazarina? Era Afrodita la encargada de vigilarlo- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Kazarina miro con odio a Youma por sacar ese asunto, al parecer aun tendría que soportar a este sujeto.

-Ahora seré yo mismo quien se encargara de observarla- dijo Apocolyps, provocando que su hija temblara de miedo al oírlo. -Y empezaras por trabajar con unos datos que acabo de enviar a tu laboratorio, quiero avances antes del final del día- miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hija, quien asintió con temor.

Youma se retiro de la sala del trono, era una pena lo de Afrodita y Reaper, eran soldados leales, pero no servía lamentarse por seres sin importancia.

 _-Casi todos los actores están en el escenario, no falta mucho para que el acto principal en verdad comience-_ pensó, riéndose cínicamente.

Afuera del castillo, por el planeta una silueta muy pequeña corría de prisa, volteándose varias veces para asegurarse que no lo siguieran. Debía de correr, debía de seguir escapando hasta tener un plan o que alguien venga a salvarlo, algo que dudaba.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, este fue el final definitivo de Afrodita y Reaper. Espero que les haya gustado la batalla que trate de que quedara bien.**

 **Vi que a algunos no les gusto que Afrodita muriera tan pronto, pero no tenia opción, Reaper iba a morir aquí y Afrodita ya no serviría, claro, le podría dar un Bakugan, pero no seria lo mismo, a lo mucho seria para molestar mas a Kazarina pero tengo otras maneras para inspirarla, como vieron que ahora esta bajo la vigilancia de su padre.**

 **También digo que a partir de ahora los capítulos tendrán mas o menos entre 5000 a 6000 palabras, tal vez mas dependiendo si son momentos claves como batallas importantes o revelaciones, que si habrán.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Drago si pudo vengarlo con éxito, compañero._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Nadie se la esperaba, aunque era necesario, y el épico duelo termino con la victoria de Drago._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Si serán posibles, pero con diferentes personajes._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Fue un golpe duro para ella, por ahora esta actuando fuerte pero no durara mucho, aunque Drago y Dan finalmente detuvieron la locura de Reaper por poder._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Cierto, la hice para que fuera odiosa y resulto XD._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	42. Historia y Emocionante Reencuentro

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 42: Historia y Emocionante Reencuentro**

Todos se habían reunido en la sala del trono para escuchar hablar a Marduk y Vladitor, Elright también llamo a los Peleadores que se encontraban vigilando en el segundo Escudo y a John y Ashoka para escuchar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Shun y su grupo, cuando el Ninja vio a Marduk y Vladitor se puso alerta y listo para pelear, Camilo tuvo que explicarle que Marduk no era malo para que se calmara, aunque tenia vigilado a Marduk por las dudas.

Poco después llegaron los dos alienígenas, que al ver Marduk sus rostros fueron de sorpresa, para cambiar a alegría y acercarse a saludarlo, aunque en el caso de Ashoka fue un abrazo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos al verlos. ¿De donde Marduk conocía a los dos? Al ver las expresiones de quienes John y Ashoka consideraban sus amigos decidieron explicarles.

-Marduk fue el que nos ayudo a escapar de la prisión- revelo John.

-¿Fue el?- Exclamo Camilo sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Claire anonadada.

-Así es, señorita Claire, fue este humano y su Bakugan los que nos permitieron escapar- afirmo Leonel.

-Al menos alguien me recuerda- dijo Marduk, separándose de Ashoka, el no era de abrazos. -Ahora voy a explicar todo, incluyendo el porque traje conmigo a la Resistencia Bakugan y a los Vexos-.

-¿No vendrá tu otro amigo?- Pregunto Elright, refiriéndose a Daku, que era la otra persona además de Marduk que no estaba en camilla.

-Que se quede con su hermano, yo me basto para explicar...- respondió cortante. -Para empezar, será mejor explicar porque Vladitor sigue vivo-.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber también- dijo Leonidas.

Marduk extendió el brazo y Vladitor se abrió en su mano. -Todo empezó después de que le di lo que me quedaba de poder a Leonidas...- empezó a relatar.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _ **Estaba seguro que ese seria mi final, aunque fuera de lo que piensen, no me molestaba perder porque mi ultima batalla había sido la mejor que alguna vez haya tenido, aunque si me sentía mal por dejar a mi compañero.**_

 _ **Cuando ya sentía que desaparecía en el vacío, una luz me cubrió, dándome un poco de fuerzas...**_

 _-¿Hm?- Sintió que esa luz golpeaba su rostro y todo su cuerpo, era una luz pura y cálida que enceguecería a cualquiera._

 _Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una figura de un Dragón acercarse a el que era la fuente de esa luz, pero solo se veía su figura oscura por la gran luz que emanaba._

 _-Vladitor...- hablo la figura con voz femenina, quedando frente a frente con el Bakugan Darkus._

 _La figura empezó a mostrarse mejor mientras la luz reducía un poco su intensidad, mostrando a un Bakugan dragón femenino de color blanco y ojos negros y pupilas rojas, sus brazos eran sus alas y se encorvaba ligeramente hacia adelante._

 _Vladitor reconoció la figura por lo que ha escuchado y por el poder de luz y positivo que siente dentro del Bakugan._

 _-Yo te conozco... eres Weiver, la hermana gemela de Naga…- hablo Vladitor._

 _-Exactamente, y yo se quien eres, Vladitor- confirmo Weiver._

 _-¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Has venido a burlarte acaso?-._

 _Weiver negó con la cabeza. -No soy como mi hermano, no vengo a burlarme de ti, si no a ayudarte a que vivas-._

 _-¿Porque harías eso? Soy tu enemigo- Vladitor estaba confundido y no confiaba en las palabras de la hermana de Naga._

 _-Porque se que no eres malvado, en el fondo eres un buen Bakugan, de lo contrario, no te sentirías mal por abandonar a tu compañero-._

 _Vladitor no dijo nada ante esas palabras que eran muy ciertas, el tiempo que paso con Marduk fue muy agradable, a pesar que ambos solo se habían unido porque tenían objetivos en común, poco a poco se hicieron verdaderos compañeros._

 _-Aunque normalmente eso sea suficiente para que yo haga esto aun mi condición, lo cierto es que no es la única...- dijo Weiver._

 _-¿Que otra razón tienes? ¿Quieres que ayude a los Peleadores?- Pregunto Vladitor._

 _-No, con mi fuerza actual no te podría ayudar a recuperarte a tiempo- dijo Weiver. -Es solo un presentimiento, de algo que podría suceder en un futuro mas lejano, no estoy segura, pero tal vez tu puedas ayudar a Drago mas adelante en ese momento incierto- es todo lo que pudo explicar._

 ** _Después de eso Weiver me volvió a cubrir con esa luz que debía ser del Núcleo de Infinidad, su luz fue lo ultimo que vi durante un buen rato._**

 ** _Cuando desperté, estaba en Vestroia pero se veía diferente a lo que recordaba, ya que Naga me había explicado que durante el tiempo en que estuve encerrado en la Dimensión de la Perdición las dimensiones se separaron, pero cuando explore parecía que no era así._**

 ** _Escuche en secreto conversaciones de varios Bakugan y fue cuando me entere que Naga había sido derrotado y ahora Vestroia era conocida como Nueva Vestroia, sorprendiéndome de la cantidad de tiempo que paso._**

 ** _Después de tener esa información, me aleje de los demás y me fui a las montañas para no molestar a nadie con mi presencia y entrenar, ya que sentía que aun cuando tenia mi forma evolucionada, no era tan fuerte como cuando enfrente a Leonidas._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-¿Estuviste en Nueva Vestroia todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Marucho sorprendido.

-Espera un momento Marucho...- se adelanto Shun. -¿Porque Weiver haría lo que tu dices? No le veo sentido-.

-Yo tampoco se porque me salvo, al principio lo atribuí a estupidez e ingenuidad, pero viéndonos ahora mismo creo entender el porque lo hizo- respondió Vladitor.

-Yo le creo- dijo Drago, trayendo la atención de Shun. -Weiver era ese tipo de Bakugan, si ella pudo ver la bondad de Vladitor entonces tiene razón y confiare en su decisión- dijo con tono determinado. -Además, recuerdo cuando hablábamos antes de enfrentar a Naga que ella tenia visiones que el Núcleo de Infinidad le mostraba, probablemente tuvo una relacionada a nuestra situación y creyó que Vladitor seria de ayuda-.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices debe ser cierto- dijo Marucho. -Pero aun no explicas como evolucionaste, además, si estuviste en Nueva Vestroia significa que también estuviste cuando los Vestals la invadieron-.

-Ha eso voy- gruño Vladitor. -Pero respondiendo la segunda cuestión, si me volví esfera cuando los Vestals llegaron, solo que no me llevaron como a todos porque estaba en las montañas y ninguna de sus ciudades estaba por donde yo me encontraba y sus naves no pudieron llevarme a tiempo-.

Tomando un respiro, Vladitor volvió a reanudar su relato.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Después que ustedes volvieran a salvar a Nueva Vestroia de ese sistema ED, yo seguía con mi rutina, que era vivir y explorar las montañas mientras entrenaba en secreto, hasta que...**_

 _-¿Tu eres Vladitor? Te imagine mas grande...-._

 _Vladitor se volteo al escuchar una voz hablándole, busco con la mirada, pero solo vio rocas y montículos._

 _-¡Aquí abajo! No todos somos de razas enormes...-._

 _Vladitor bajo la mirada, viendo que arriba de un pequeño pilar de roca estaba de pie un hombre de traje negro y desordenado con un sombrero de copa._

 _-¿Un humano?- Se pregunto Vladitor sorprendido en su cabeza. -¿Que es lo que haces aquí, humano?- Pregunto autoritariamente._

 _-No, no, no soy un humano, pero mi apariencia es fácil de confundirme con uno, y lo que hago aquí es hacerte una proposición, Batlle Ax, Vladitor- dijo el misterioso ser. -¿Pero donde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Youma-._

 _-No me importa tu nombre y no me importa tu proposición, vete de mis dominios ahora, antes que decida eliminarte- amenazo acercándose para infundir mas temor._

 _Pero Youma ni se inmuta, solo sonríe mas y levanta la vista. -¿Para que conformarse con este pequeño espacio si puedes tener planetas a tu dominio? Escúchame y después responde-._

 _A Vladitor no le gustaba el tono de ese ser a su persona, pero le intriga un poco lo que quiera decir, por lo que se cruzo de brazos y dejo que hablara._

 _-¿Te gustaría ganar mas poder del que tienes actualmente? Yo te puedo ayudar, si te unes a mi, puedo darte la oportunidad de que te vengues del Bakugan que te derroto anteriormente y también la oportunidad de que Nueva Vestroia sea tuya, ya nadie podría detenerte- ofreció Youma._

 _-No soy ingenuo. ¿Dónde esta la trampa?- Pregunto Vladitor._

 _-Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Lo único que tienes que hacer es jurarme lealtad a mi y a Apocolyps por la eternidad, nada exagerado y no rechazar nuestras ordenes, obviamente-._

 _El silencio reino durante unos segundos el lugar donde ambos seres se sostenían la mirada, hasta que Vladitor empezó a reír en voz baja, para después ascender la risa y volverla una carcajada, dejando confundido a Youma._

 _-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sabes quien soy pero no me conoces en nada!- Dijo Vladitor, deteniendo su risa. -Ya no me interesa conquistar Vestroia ni a nada o nadie, muchos menos me interesa servirle a alguien como ustedes. No me lo puedes ocultar, tu eres pura maldad, estas podrido hasta el alma-._

 _-Tienes razón, ya ni siquiera debo tener alma, pero eso no importa, ¿rechazas nuestra oferta?- Pregunto Youma para confirmar._

 _-Así es, y para asegurarme de detenerte te acabare ahora mismo- aviso Vladitor, descruzándose de brazos y lanzando una esfera de energía Darkus de gran tamaño a Youma, todo de manera rápida._

 _Con una mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, Youma apretó su reloj de bolsillo._

 _El ataque impacto y exploto en el pilar de roca, no quedando nada ni rastros del hombre._

 _-Atacar a la gente sin aviso es grosero, aunque no soy nadie para quejarme...-._

 _Vladitor volteo al escuchar la voz, viendo a Youma ileso en otro montículo de rocas, no solo lo vio a el, atrás suyo había un Bakugan, pero Vladitor de inmediato sintió la oscuridad que emanaba, pero esta era diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido, una oscuridad tan grande y siniestra que incluso el retrocedió un paso atrás por miedo, un miedo instintivo._

 _-Te presento a mi compañero: Zashura Pyrus-Darkus- presento Youma a su compañero._

 _-¿Tiene dos atributos? ¿Qué Bakugan es el tuyo?-._

 _-Uno que te eliminara por no aceptar la propuesta de Youma- dijo Zashura, lanzándose a alta velocidad contra Vladitor._

 ** _Me enfrente a el, pero perdí patéticamente, ese Bakugan era muy fuerte y mis fuerzas no eran las que tenia antes, por lo tanto no fui oponente para el, nunca antes me había sentido tan humillado como en esa ocasión._**

 _-Cuan bajo han caído los poderosos...- comento Youma, viendo a Vladitor que estaba boca abajo en el suelo y Zashura estaba viéndolo desde arriba con sus manos-sables haciendo una X cerca de su cuello._

 _-Desgraciado...- Vladitor tenia la cabeza de lado, viendo con un ojo con furia a Youma, pero no podía levantarse o seria asesinado._

 _-Es tu ultima oportunidad, únete y no solo seguirás con la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, si no que tendrás mas poder del que ahora tienes, tal vez seas capaz de incluso vencerme- ofreció Youma por ultima vez._

 _-...Vete a la mierda...-._

 _-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? Zashura, termina con el, me siento herido al ser rechazado- ordeno Youma con falso dolor._

 _-A la orden...- Los bordes de los brazos-sables de Zashura se rodearon de energía Pyrus y empezaron a cerrarse lentamente._

 _Vladitor trataba de retroceder, pero Zashura le enterró la punta de una de sus piernas que también eran como sables en su espalda, provocando que lanzara un grito._

 _-Es tu final- sentencio Zashura._

 _Iba a cortarle la cabeza a su enemigo, pero un rayo salió de la nada, Zashura lo vio y salto para esquivarlo, llegando al lado de su amo Youma. Ambos vieron al cielo y vieron acercarse un dragón rojo que parecía hecho de acero, atrás suyo estaba una puerta dimensional abierta._

 _-Dragonoid Colosus…- susurro Youma para si mismo viendo al dragón. -¿Que hace aquí?-._

 _El dragón tomo con sus patas delanteras a Vladitor a alta velocidad y empezó a ascender hacia el portal, Zashura salto al aire para perseguirlo, pero un golpe de la cola de ese dragón lo obligo a aterrizar al suelo, viendo como ese ser entraba y cerraba el portal._

 ** _Antes de que Zashura me cortara el cuello algo me rescato, no sabia quien era pero no era un Bakugan normal y me llevo, no supe su nombre, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Código Eve, me conto de todo; de la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia, de Apocolyps y de que los Peleadores vendrían a ayudarlos, etc._**

 _-¿Para que me quieres entonces?- Pregunto Vladitor a la figura física de Código Eve._

 _-Necesito que hagas algo...- los ojos de Código Eve brillaron y le transmitieron lo que quería hacer Vladitor._

 _Cuando los ojos de la figura femenina dejaron de brillar, Vladitor entendía lo que debía hacer, como hacerlo, pero aun no entendía una cosa._

 _-¿Porque debo de hacerlo? No te conozco y me involucras en algo que no tengo nada que ver, además tengo un pasado oscuro. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que no te traicionare?- Cuestiono Vladitor seriamente._

 _-Es un concepto que no entiendo del todo, pero creo que importante, es algo que los humanos llaman... confianza- respondió Código Eve. -También puedes hacer de esto tu acto de redención, ya que tus pecados aun no han sido pagados del todo por tratar de conquistar el planeta que Dragonoid creo y enviar a tantos Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición, esta seria tu forma para pagar esos errores-._

 _Vladitor cerro los ojos y pensó las palabras y la situación que le encargaba seriamente y todo el riesgo que conllevaba. No había razón para meterse, esos planetas no tenían nada que ver consigo y no les interesaba, tampoco se lo agradecerían, el no era un tipo de héroe._

 _Pero..._

 _-Si acepto ayudarte no es porque me preocupe la gente de esos planetas o del Universo, solo que seria malo para mi si Apocolyps consigue controlar a todos los Bakugan, incluyéndome- acepto Vladitor abriendo los ojos._

 _-Es todo lo que necesito- dijo Código Eve sonriendo, extendió su mano adelante y todo el cuerpo de Vladitor empezó a brillar. -Para esta peligrosa tarea necesitaras de mas fuerza y de un compañero-._

 _El cuerpo de Vladitor de brillar, dándole la apariencia que actualmente tiene y su nueva hacha._

 _-Ahora serás conocido como Granda Axt Vladitor- presento su nueva apariencia. -Esto es el poder que te di, tu verdadero potencial tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo- abrió un portal dimensional adelante de ellos. -Atraviésalo, con suerte el destino te dejara elegir a un compañero adecuado-._

 _-Yo no necesito elegir, solo existe una persona en el Universo que puedo llamar, compañero- dijo Vladitor, saltando adentro del portal y volviéndose esfera._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Después de eso, Vladitor apareció a través de un portal cuando andaba caminando por las calles y se mostro delante de mi- termino Marduk. -No se imaginan la sorpresa que me lleve, aunque no me desagrado-.

-Creo que si puedo imaginarlo- dijo Dan.

-El me puso al día y acepte, seria una buena oportunidad para volver a las batallas, ya me estaba aburriendo de una vida normal- dijo Marduk. -Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a un asteroide, al parecer esa era la prisión mas importante y la mas segura de Apocolyps, ya que estaba bien reforzada y en medio de un campo de asteroides- señalo.

-¿Como pudiste ir al espacio sin nave?- Pregunto Fabia.

-Son parte de mis nuevos poderes, si se adonde ir exactamente, puedo abrir un portal a ese lugar, aunque tengo limitaciones, como no poder abrir mas de tres portales al día y no a lugares tan lejos como el otro lado del Universo- explico Vladitor.

-Un poder tan grande siempre viene con sus costos- dijo Hawktor.

-Fue mas fácil de lo que espere infiltrarme y ubicar a quienes buscábamos, que solo eran 6 los presos, de quienes 3 están aquí en la sala...- las miradas fueron a John, Claire y Ashoka. -... el plan original era que robáramos una nave y me llevara a todos ellos conmigo, pero el plan no salió como quería y Vladitor tuvo que abrir un portal para que ellos escaparan, aunque hubo interferencias y creo que todos sabrán de quien hablo-.

-Youma...- dijeron los tres ex-prisioneros al unísono.

-Si, Vladitor no estaba en toda su fuerza porque tuvo que abrir un tercer portal para que esa chica...- señalo con la mirada a Claire. -... y el enano escaparan. Por lo que tuvimos que huir, no soy tan orgulloso como para no reconocer cuando debo escapar y tomamos una nave, aunque costo mas de lo que imagine y quede estancado en un planeta, que por suerte había gente que me ayudo a pilotear con la nave- termino de explicar.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- Pregunto Shun.

-Tres meses...-.

-El tiempo no coincide- señalo el ninja serio. -Conocimos a Claire durante una semana y Ashoka dijo que fue haces unas semanas que lograron escapar de la prisión, pero tu dices que fue hace tres meses-.

-En los viajes por portales interdimensionales no existe el tiempo, para Marduk fueron tres meses, pero para nuestros amigos fueron semanas, el tiempo de llegada a un lugar depende de lo que pasa durante el viaje y el como se abrió el portal- explico el Sabio Alfredo.

-¿Que hiciste en ese lapso mientras tanto?- Pregunto Elright.

-Entrenar- respondió Marduk. -Durante la infiltración, cuando Vladitor peleo, no controlaba bien sus poderes, por lo que supimos que debíamos entrenar mientras tanto, además, que también tuve que aprender a operar una nave espacial y fue difícil cuando no se hablar alienígena. También, Código Eve le dio a Vladitor los datos de un armamento que tuvimos también que entrenar para que Vladitor se acostumbrara-.

-No me gusta depender de esas maquinas, pero son útiles- admitió Vladitor.

-Te entiendo...- dijeron Drago y Leonidas.

-Cuando iba a Neathia, pase por el planeta Vestal y vi las naves de Apocolyps, supe de inmediato lo que pasaba-.

-Invadieron el planeta- dijo John.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Dan y Marucho sorprendidos, Shun también tuvo una expresión de sorpresa.

-La ciudad que llegue estaba en llamas y varias naves de guerra seguían destruyéndola, cuando llegue, la resistencia de Bakugan estaba derrotada, mejor dicho, fueron aplastados, tanto sus Bakugan como ellos mismos, el que necesiten asistencia medica lo dice todo. No solo eso, también tuve que rescatar a los Vexos de otra prisión de Apocolyps- revelo Marduk.

-¿Los Vexos? ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?- Pregunto Dan.

-Camilo me conto de ellos cuando viajo a la otra dimensión y de lo que ustedes me contaron...- Camilo rio con vergüenza. -Supe que estaban vivos al escuchar una transmisión que los mencionaban, así que los rescate y salve, aunque estaban peor que sus camaradas-.

-¿Lync esta grave?- Dijo Alice preocupada, a pesar de todo lo que hizo Lync, ella sabia que de no ser por el nunca se hubieran enterado del arma que preparaba Zenoheld y lo consideraba un buen muchacho en el fondo.

-¡Mierda!- Dan choco su puño en la pared con furia, Apocolyps había atacado el planeta de sus amigos mientras ellos estaban aquí y no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar.

-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste, joven- dijo el Sabio Alfredo.

-Solo serán peso muerto, pero Vladitor insistió- respondió Marduk restándole importancia.

Camilo se encontraba en lo que dijo Marduk y lo ultimo que le dijo Código Eve al entregarle esos Bakugan. ¿A su heraldo se refería a Marduk y aliados a los Vexos? ¿Porque? Si según escucho de Dan, los Vexos eran tan malos como los que el conoció, exceptuando a Gus y Spectra.

-¿Entonces viniste a Neathia a ayudarnos para vencer a Apocolyps?- Pregunto la Reina Serena para asegurarse.

-No, solo vine para entregarles a los Vestals, yo solo me encargare Youma, que es obvio que ese tipo planea algo- respondió Marduk.

-Pero no puedes enfrentarte a ellos solo, ¡es suicidio!- Exclamo Aquimos.

-Soy lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a Zashura, nadie me humilla de esa manera y sale ileso- dijo Vladitor.

-Piensa bien en lo que haces. A pesar que seas fuerte, no podrás solo contra todo un ejercito, si nos ayudamos mutuamente, lograremos ganar- dijo Alfredo con sabiduría.

-Ustedes han enfrentado a Gundalia por años y han estado perdiendo, aun con los Peleadores sus opciones de ganar no son muchas, creo que nos va mejor solos-.

-¿Que tal una pelea?- Pregunto Camilo de repente. -Tu y yo, si gano te alias con nosotros y juntos derrotaremos a Apocolyps, si ganas, te dejamos hacer lo que quieras-.

-¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme?- Pregunto Vladitor flotando hasta el medio de ambos.

-Ya lo hice en el pasado y puedo volver a hacerlo- dijo Leonidas flotando hasta estar al frente de Vladitor.

-Me venciste porque usaste la energía de Drago y los demás, las anteriores victorias no cuentan-.

-Claro que si, solo eres mal perdedor. Si crees que eres mas fuerte que yo ahora demuéstralo-.

-De acuerdo, espero que me des un verdadero reto, Leonidas-.

-Estoy seguro que no te decepcionare, Vladitor-.

-Ya escuchaste a nuestros Bakugan, ¿listo para la gran revancha, Marduk?- Pregunto Camilo retadoramente.

-Creo habértelo dicho antes, que tengas cuidado, porque un día te ganare, y ese será hoy- dijo Marduk.

* * *

Ambos rivales estaban dentro de un estadio de practica a las afueras del castillo que se había construido para que los soldados practicaran con sus Bakugan. Ambos se veían retadoramente con una llama dentro de sus miradas.

Como espectadores estaban todos los Peleadores viendo, Ashoka y John se fueron a sus cuartos y Alice fue escoltada a una habitación para descansar y estar sola, luego ira a ver a Lync y los demás, Dan le pidió que le dijera como estaba Mira si la veía, el le gustaría ir, pero las ganas de ver esta batalla eran mejores.

Sentados también estaban el Sabio Alfredo y Claire, el anciano Neathiano quería ver en combate a ese joven y Claire estaba solamente para animar, aunque no entendía el propósito de la batalla.

-No entiendo, ¿por que van a pelear entre ellos? Están en el mismo bando-.

-Creo que necesitan asegurarlos en sus sistemas- dijo Alfredo.

-Claro que no- negó Dan con una sonrisa. -Ellos solo son dos amigos que van a tener una batalla divertida y emocionante, solo usan lo de aliarse como una excusa- explico.

-Dan tiene razón, se notaba que ambos estaban emocionados al pelear- dijo Shun, su rostro en vez de su típica seriedad tenia una sonrisa amistosa.

-Es natural que dos amigos amantes del Bakugan quieran luchar después de tanto tiempo- dijo Marucho.

-Conque una batalla de rivalidad emocionante, que divertido- dijo Aquimos.

-Eso es pura barbaridad y sin sentido, los Bakugan no somos atracciones de circo- dijo Lionel molesto.

-Deja de ser tan estirado y relájate, las batallas son divertidas- dijo Aquimos al comentario.

-Tiene razón, las batallas se supone que son para crear lazos entre Peleadores y Bakugan, pero tipos como Barodius y Apocolyps usan a los Bakugan como armas y es algo que aborrecemos- dijo Dan.

-¿Entonces esta es una batalla para divertirse? Entiendo, entonces disfrutare verla- dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa y emoción en su voz.

-Aquí están...- una voz atrajo la atención de todos, viendo a Runo y Julie llegar. -No espere volver a vernos de esta forma- dijo Runo.

-Nosotros tampoco- dijo Dan.

-¿Como están Tigrera y Gorem?- Pregunto Drago.

-Estarán bien, solo necesitan descansar- dijo Julie, para luego sentarse. -Pero parece que va a comenzar una batalla emocionante aquí. ¡Animo a los dos!- Grito emocionada.

-Recuerda bien que cuando peleo, siempre peleo para ganar, aun cuando tenga que usar trucos sucios- dijo Marduk con Vladitor en su mano.

-Lo se, pero eso no nos detuvo antes y no nos detendrá ahora- dijo Camilo con Leonidas entre sus dedos.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Marduk lanzo la primera carta portal de la pelea. -Ahora veremos lo que tienes después de todo este tiempo, solo no digas que no te lo advertí- sostuvo a Vladitor entre sus dedos. -¿Listo, perdedor?-.

-¡Siempre!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea!- Ambos lanzaron a sus Bakugan directamente hacia el otro, chocando sus esferas en medio de la arena de combate, ambas esferas cayeron hacia atrás y se abrieron. -¡Bakugan surge!-.

Pilares de energía salieron de las esferas Bakugan, una de luz y otro de oscuridad, los pilares empezaron a chocar entre ellos con fuerza unos segundos como látigos, pero el pilar de oscuridad supero al de luz, haciéndolo retroceder.

Leonidas apareció liberado y se estrello en un pilar de la arena que protegía el estadio.

-¡Leonidas!- Grito Camilo, cubriéndose los brazos para protegerse del polvo que se levanto cuando su compañero callo al suelo.

-Solo fue suerte...- dijo Leonidas mirando adelante.

El pilar de oscuridad desapareció, mostrando la figura del actual Vladitor, sorprendiendo a todos. -¿Que pasa, Leonidas? Pensé que darías mejor competencia tan solo comenzar- dijo Vladitor.

 _Vladitor: 1000G_

-Su poder también es de 1000G- comento Camilo al ver el poder de Vladitor.

Leonidas y Vladitor volvieron a sus formas esferas, la fuerza vital de Camilo bajaba hasta un 95%, no mucha ya que fue por el producto del choque de las esferas.

-¡Ahora nos toca!- Dijo Camilo. -¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo la carta de mando.

-¡Bakugan pelea!- Ambos volvieron a lanzar sus Bakugan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero que hace? Si vuelven a impactar, Leonidas perderá porque su nivel de poder es menor- dijo Serah.

-Mira con atención preciosa- dijo Mason de brazos cruzados y atento a la batalla.

Cuando las esferas de Leonidas y Vladitor parecía que volverían a chocar, la esfera del Bakugan Haos se movió un centímetro a la derecha, provocando que se desviara un poco a ese lado y no chocara con la otra esfera, que por la fuerza del aire fue hacia arriba.

Los que estaban viendo la batalla se sorprendieron por ese truco de lanzamiento, aunque Dan sonrió. -¡Yo le enseñe eso!-.

-¡Bakugan surge! ¡Leonidas!- Leonidas se mostro en el aire, mientras que Vladitor surgió en el suelo.

-Parece que aprendiste un par de trucos desde nuestro ultima pelea- comento Marduk, en respuesta, Camilo solo río. -Pero no te durara. ¡Poder activado: **Wheel** **Darkus**!-.

Vladitor abrazo su hacha y su capa envolvió todo su cuerpo y saltaba en dirección de Leonidas, pareciendo un taladro que giraba al acercarse.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Luz**!-. Leonidas se lanzo en picada contra Vladitor con todo su cuerpo brillando de amarillo intenso por la energía recibida.

Ambos Bakugan chocaron sus golpes, provocando una explosión de humo en el centro del aire donde se encontraron. Camilo vio como su Bakugan caía y Vladitor estaba un poco mas arriba en el aire sujetando su hacha.

-¡Poder activado: **Corte Exedra**!- La hoja del hacha brillo de color morado intenso, su portador hacia mas peso en caer.

-¡No te quedes quito y ayuda!- Grito Leonidas a su compañero.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Eléctrica**!- Leonidas cerro sus alas y las abrió rápidamente, creando un muro de electricidad delante suyo que bloqueo el golpe del arma de Vladitor.

Leonidas alzo vuelo antes de tocar el suelo, solo Vladitor aterrizo en la arena al no poder volar, que era una desventaja.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Reactor Haos**!- Todo el campo brillo de un cálido amarillo, mientras Leonidas era rodeado por un capa de luz que aumentaba su poder.

-¡Ahora te mostrare de lo que estoy hecho, Vladitor!- Grito Leonidas.

-Hasta ahora no estoy impresionado- respondió Vladitor y Marduk tomo una carta.

-¡Poder activado: **Impacto de Esfera Oscura**!- Vladitor genero una esfera de energía Darkus en su mano que lanzo con un golpe de su otra mano.

-¡Muestra tu fuerza compañero! ¡Poder activado: **Trueno Furioso**!- Leonidas puso sus manos en medio de su pecho y en medio de sus manos genero chispas que libero como un gran trueno.

Ambos ataques colisionaron con fuerza en el aire, pero el ataque de Leonidas fue superior al de Vladitor, desvaneciendo la esfera oscura y dirigiéndose hasta el Bakugan Darkus y golpearlo con el trueno.

-Estamos iguales...- dijo Leonidas, viendo como Vladitor, aun de pie, volvía a su forma esfera.

a pesar del golpe la fuerza vital de Marduk solo bajo a un 95%, siendo algo sorprendente.

-Están igualados...- comento Shun.

-Es sorprendente la fuerza de Vladitor- comento Hawktor.

-Parece que si valió la pena toda la espera. ¡Carta portal lista!- Marduk lanzo la tercera carta portal. -No dejemos que ganen, Vladitor- dijo a su compañero en mano.

-Nunca- respondió Vladitor, encerrándose.

-¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vladitor Darkus!- Vladitor emergió primero esta ocasión.

-¿Listo para continuar, Leo?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Apenas comenzamos- respondió Leonidas, encerrándose.

Camilo sonrió. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge, Leonidas Haos!- Leonidas apareció delante de Vladitor en el suelo. -¡Poder activado: **Luz Barnum**!- Leo lanzo una esfera de energía amarilla.

-¡Poder activado: **Grivus Fullcrom**!-.

-¡No te será tan fácil!-.

La parte trasera del hacha de Vladitor golpeo el suelo, atrayendo la esfera de luz al filo del arma, que en vez de explotar al tacto, fue absorbido por el arma, que obtuvo el color del ataque.

Vladitor tomo su arma con ambas manos y lanzo un corte de energía que tenia la energía del ataque que absorbió al Bakugan Haos, quien apenas lo esquivo volando, pero la parte de la arena detrás suyo si fue cortada en dos, Camilo tuvo que moverse para no estar en el radio del ataque.

-¡Poder activado: **Relámpago Cruzado**!- Activo Camilo.

-¿Que te parece esto?- Leonidas lanzo un relámpago con la forma de una X desde sus cuatro alas.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Poder activado: **Laser Imperial**!- Activo Marduk.

Vladitor concentro energía en la gema de su pecho, liberándola como un rayo laser morado Darkus, atravesando sin problemas el ataque de Leonidas y golpeándolo, Leonidas solo retrocedió sin muchos daños por el laser.

-Casi olvide lo resistente que era Leonidas, es hora de mas poder de fuego- Marduk empezó a teclear su Bakupod.

 _-"Alter, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento tipo cañón se equipo en Vladitor, ni Fabia ni Aranaut perdieron el detalle que era muy parecido al que ellos tenían.

-¡Nosotros también tenemos uno!- Camilo también tecleo el código de su armamento.

 _-"Booster Cruzado, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento se equipo a Leonidas, quien empezaba a gustarle estas armas. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Booster Cruzado Nio**!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Impacto Di Sparda**!-.

Ambos armamentos dispararon contra el otro, varios pensaron que chocarían entre si, pero no, los ataques pasaron de largo, impactando de lleno al otro adversario, generando dos explosiones desde el suelo y el aire que sacudieron todo el campo y probablemente afuera de el. Todos se cubrieron los ojos por el humo expuesto.

Vladitor y Leonidas volvieron a sus formas esferas con sus compañeros, mientras la fuerza vital de ambos bajaba al 80%, en ambos se ven rastros de suciedad en sus rostros y empezaban a respirar algo cansados.

-¡Esta es una pelea de locos!- Exclamo Onix.

-¡Pero de las que se emocionan!- Exclamo Snow con una sonrisa como si fuera un niño.

-¡Diablos! ¡Al ver esta batalla me hace querer tener una batalla Bakugan ahora!- Exclamo Dan con ganas de pelear.

-A mi también, ambos lo están dando todo- dijo Drago.

-¿Todavía no te rindes? Si que eres terco- dijo Marduk.

-Mira quien habla, Leo y yo solo estamos comenzando- dijo Camilo con una sonrisa emocionada y retadora.

-Entonces nosotros ni siquiera hemos comenzado- respondió la sonrisa con una propia.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Pelea, Leonidas!-.

-¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos, Vladitor!-.

Al aparecer en campo ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaban las mismas miradas que sus compañeros humanos tenían.

-Estoy sorprendida, a pesar de que pelean con gran intensidad no siento hostilidad venir de ningún bando...- dijo Fabia.

-Desde aquí se sienten el respeto y deseo mutuo de ambos por vencerse...- comento Aranaut.

-¿Ustedes lo creen?- Pregunto Claire, que no entendía bien la atmosfera, pero al ver a Camilo algo le decía que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Claro! ¡Así deben de ser las batallas Bakugan! ¡Con esta emoción y atmosfera!- Dijo Dan sin despegar la vista del combate.

-¡Vamos chicos, vamos!- Animaba Julie.

Runo suspiro cansada. -Hombres, siempre pensando solo en batallas- a pesar de su comentario tampoco podía despejar la vista del combate.

-¡Jojojojojo! Así es como los jóvenes deberían de vivir la vida. Sin preocupaciones y divirtiéndose con sus amigos Bakugan- el rostro del Sabio Alfredo era uno de felicidad.

Leonidas lanzaba rayos o esferas de energía que Vladitor esquivaba y cortaba, para encerrar con su capa a Leo, quien se liberaba con descargas y volaba al ataque. Camilo y Marduk se movían a través del campo mientras activaban los poderes para no verse atrapados por accidente en algún ataque.

Ninguno le cedería la victoria al otro así de fácil.

Ambos sonreían porque estaban teniendo el combate que tanto querían, esta vez no como enemigos, si no como amigos y rivales.

-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Acabalo!-.

Cuando una pelea terminaba, de inmediato volvían a lanzar a su compañero al siguiente encuentro.

-¡Vladitor!-.

-¡Leonidas!-.

El poder de ambos aumentaba y bajaba durante los combates, al igual que las fuerzas vitales de ambos bajaban de manera lenta y poco, haciendo muy larga las batallas.

El tiempo corrió antes que lo notaran y ya cuando se dieron cuenta pasaron tres horas combatiendo por completo, el sol del planeta empezaba a bajar y bañaba todo de un color naranja antes de dar paso a la noche.

Leonidas y Vladitor se lanzaron contra el otro, ambos rodeados por completo de energía de sus atributos, garra y puño chocaron en el centro de la arena, levantando escombros y tierra y generando otra explosión de las tantas que han hecho este día.

Camilo y Marduk trataron de resistir, pero cayeron hacia atrás mientras sus Bakugan volvían a sus formas esferas al mismo tiempo por sus niveles de poder iguales. La fuerza vital de Camilo y Marduk ya estaba al limite.

La arena ya no se le podía llamar arena, era un gran cráter que abarcaba casi todo el campo, las gradas estaban dañadas y ciertas partes destruidas, los que observaban la demostración de poder de ambos peleadores y sus Bakugan tuvieron que moverse mas de una vez para no salir heridos ni interrumpir. Era increíble que el daño solo se contuvo dentro de la arena y no mas afuera de sus muros.

Ambos peleadores se levantaron cansados y caminaron adelante hasta detenerse al borde de cada extremo del cráter. Los dos respiraban muy agotados y sus ropas y rostros estaban sucias, pero aun estaban dispuestos a luchar.

-¿Planean seguir peleando? Hay que detenerlos, ya llego muy lejos- exclamo Claire levantándose.

-Espera...- el Sabio Alfredo puso su bastón encima del hombro derecho de la pelinegra. -Parece que están a punto de terminar...-.

-¡Vamos! ¿O ya tuviste demasiado? ¡Ya ríndete!- Exigió Marduk con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Podría hacer esto todo el día...- respondió Camilo, viendo a su Bakugan en sus manos. -¿Listo para otra ronda, Leo?-.

-Hagámoslo…-.

-Je,je. Acabemos con ellos...- dijo Marduk a Vladitor que estaba en su mano.

-Hagámoslo...-.

Camilo y Marduk extendieron sus brazos para lanzar una ultima vez.

-¡Bakugan...!- Empezó Camilo.

-¡…Pelea!- Termino Marduk.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de tirar, sus pupilas se fueron un momento y sus cuerpos agotados se inclinaron mucho adelante, provocando que ambos comenzaran a caer y rodar por el cráter.

-¡Camilo/Marduk!- Exclamaron sus Bakugan que salieron de las manos de sus peleadores hacia adelante, pero la fuerza que tiraron era poca por lo que comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Camilo y Marduk terminaron en el fondo del cráter boca abajo y sus Bakugan chocaron con delicadeza entre si al caer al suelo. Claire se alarmo de que ambos estuvieran mal, pero cuando iba a bajar, empezó a oír risas que salían de ambos jóvenes.

Las risas se volvieron grandes carcajadas de diversión mientras se daban la vuelta y quedaban boca arriba mirando al cielo con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-Realmente odias perder, ¿verdad?- Dijo Camilo divertido.

-Mira quien habla, tu también odias perder- dijo Marduk con una sonrisa.

-Sigues siendo muy feroz, Leonidas, fue una batalla satisfactoria- dijo Vladitor.

-Y tu igual de potente, Vladitor, pero como estoy de buen humor dejare que esto sea un empate... por ahora...- dijo Leonidas con un suspiro cansado, señal que también estaba agotado.

-Dirás que yo te dejare el empate... tendremos otra batalla... pero otro día...- dijo Vladitor, también agotado.

Al escuchar a sus Bakuganes ambos rivales volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que los demás se deslizaban por el cráter hasta donde estaban ellos para ayudarlos.

Alfredo seguía sentado en las gradas destruidas, viendo con una sonrisa como los Peleadores ayudaban a sus amigos a levantarse.

 _-Espero que algún día pueda ver esta clase de felicidad en Neathia-_ deseo de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

-¡¿Eres un tonto irresponsable o que?! ¡Esta bien que te hayas emocionado en la batalla, pero NO para quedar exhausto! ¡Mira como estas! ¡Esta sucio, sudado y cansado!- Claire regañaba a Camilo quien solo podía sonreír nervioso mientras era apoyado por Dan y Mason.

-Ya, ya. Me deje llevar y no pude evitarlo, pero no es para tanto...- respondió Camilo, pero parece que hizo molestar mas a Claire ya que lo miro con mas enfado y dureza.

-¡Claro que es para tanto! ¡Por un momento me preocupe por ti! ¡Además, esta el hecho de que aun estamos en medio de una guerra y no puedes estar así de agotado en la pelea! ¡Solo me preocuparía mas!-.

-Te toco novia dura mientras no estaba, ¿eh...?- Bromeo Marduk que era apoyado por Shun y Fabia.

Ese comentario hizo que la molestia en Claire desvanezca y se volviera vergüenza y un sonrojo al igual que Camilo.

-¡Y-Yo no soy...!-.

-¡Ella no es...!-.

-¡Ella no es su novia!- Exclamo Lionel en tono fuerte.

-¿Que es una novia?- Pregunto Leonidas confundido.

-Si, si, claro campeón- dijo Marduk sin creérselo. -Como sea, por ahora me quedare con ustedes, será mas fácil para mi, solo no me obstaculicen-.

-Bienvenido a los Peleadores, Marduk- dijo Dan, dándole la bienvenida oficial al equipo al Peleador Darkus con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **N/A: Marduk se unió al loco grupo de los Peleadores para derrotar a Apocolyps, solo queda un día para que Dukhan llegue. ¿qué cambios traerá su llegada? Eso lo sabrán mas adelante mis amigos. También se revelo como Vladitor volvió y se conecto con Código Eve, y lo de Weiver no fue algo para aprovechar, eso tendrá un significado para el futuro.**

 **Mas de 6500 palabras. ¡Fiuu! Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero me gusto escribirlo y ustedes, que comentan y disfrutan de mis historias lo valen.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Se han reunido, pero aun no pelearan juntos, falta que los Vestals se despierten._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Aquí esta la pelea amistosa que querías y espero que te gustara._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Es bueno ver que lo notara, la intención era esa, que se pareciera para poner esa referencia. Si, ahora los buenos tienen mas fuerza, pero no por eso esta asegurado la victoria._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegra que te gustara la referencia amigo._ **  
**

 **Roxas Strife:** _Ahora si, pero les tocara enfrentarse a alguien temible aunque todavía no lo sepan y espero que te agrade la historia, también la cantidad de letras._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	43. Despiertan los Vexos

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Reaper y Robotallian, cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Alice y Afrodita mirándose se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Youma extendió los brazos hacia los lados y abajo suyo se vio al resto de sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Angelica a su lado, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Camilo y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Ikki y arriba suyo a Garunix, los 4 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 43: Despiertan los Vexos**

Ya era de mañana y Dan, Shun, Marucho y Alice estaban en la sala medica viendo a los Vestals sobrevivientes acostados en sus camillas, según los médicos Neathianos la mayoría estaba grave, por lo que necesitarían días para recuperarse y sus Bakugan también. Keith era el único consiente, aunque tampoco se podía mover.

Les comunicaron que con algunos tuvieron complicaciones, pero están estables, aunque los médicos que atendían a los Bakugan se sorprendieron al ver a Helios por sus partes mecánicas, pero Keith les dio instrucciones sobre como curarlo, el tendría que ver los daños de sus partes mecánicas cuando pudiera moverse.

-Eran realmente fuerte... atacaron de la nada y no pudimos reaccionar... fue patético...- termino de narrar Keith su versión del ataque a su planeta.

-Lamentamos no haber podido ayudar, amigo- se disculpo Dan sintiéndose frustrado.

-No creo que hubiera hecho la diferencia- respondió el rubio. -Pero si derrotamos al líder aquí, aun podemos salvar Vestal-.

-Te lo prometo-.

Alice se acerco a la camilla donde estaba Lync, a pesar de como el chico se comporto cuando estuvo con ella, creía que en el fondo era bueno y tenia razón, ya que fue por el que se enteraron del Alternativo de Zenoheld hace un año.

Ella vio al joven que estaba observando a Lync y noto de inmediato el parecido en ambos, suponiendo que son familiares.

-Disculpa...- llamo la atención de Daku, quien giro a verla. -¿Eres familiar de Lync?- Pregunto para estar segura.

-Si, es mi hermano- respondió Daku. -¿Tu quien eres?-.

-Mi nombre es Alice, soy amiga de Lync- se presento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo...- fue lo único que dijo Daku, volviendo la vista a su hermano.

-Te preocupas mucho por el, ¿verdad?-.

-Después de que se fuera de casa no volví a verlo en un buen tiempo hasta que se unió a los Vexos, aunque no pude hablar con el pero si note que se volvía alguien pedante, después se fue con la Familia Real y empezaron a esparcirse rumores. Quería verlo, pero era difícil, aunque este no era el reencuentro que esperaba-.

-No te preocupes, ya veras como mejorara, si es tu hermano será igual de resistente- dijo Hipólita.

-También tienes un Bakugan, me sorprende- dijo Alice observando a Hipólita.

-La Familia Real se quedo con algunos Bakugan como prisioneros, antes de que se fueran la resistencia saco a los que quedamos, aunque yo me decidí quedar en Vestal a explorar y conocí a Daku- explico Hipólita. -Llega a ser medio tonto, pero es agradable-.

-No me des muchos ánimos-.

-Estoy segura que Lync se alegrara al verte- aseguro Alice con una sonrisa.

Dan camino hasta la camilla donde estaba descansando Mira y apretó mas fuerte sus puños al verla con esas heridas. Fue un tonto, el mal presentimiento que tenia era de esto, pero estuvo ocupado aquí e ignoro que sus otros amigos necesitaban ayuda.

-No te culpes, Dan- dijo Drago, que sabia lo que pensaba su compañero. -Aun cuando lo supieras no hubieras cambiado nada y la gente de Neathia nos necesitaba. No podemos estar en todos lados-.

-¡Aun así me enoja! ¡Apocolyps y Youma usan a los Bakugan que crean para dañar a las personas solo para conquistar el Universo! Las batallas Bakugan son para divertirse y formar lazos entre las personas, pero ellos solo piensas en el poder- Exclamo Dan.

-Siempre existirá gente como ellos, es lo que he aprendido con el tiempo- dijo Drago. -Naga, Zenoheld, y ahora Barodius, Youma y Apocolyps. Siempre existirá gente que quiera usar el poder para sus propósitos, pero creo que para eso estamos nosotros, para detener a esas personas- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Tu crees?-.

-Si, por eso no permitiré que ninguno de ellos gane mientras aun respire-.

El castaño sonrió. -Tienes razón amigo, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya. Los Peleadores les enseñaremos de lo que somos capaces-.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del Universo)**

Ulbarks, un planeta donde el 90% estaba echo de mar y el 10% de la tierra era inestable y habían muchos terremotos, no era un planeta ideal para vivir a pesar de tener oxigeno en el aire, pero para sorpresa de algunos, si había gente viviendo allí.

Era la Resistencia de Ulbarks, aquellos que se oponían al control de las fuerzas de Apocolyps que conquistaron su planeta, pero cada vez mas eran pocos, por lo que estaban construyendo un arma, un Bakugan artificial que pudiera acabar con cualquier Bakugan de Apocolyps sin problema.

Esa era la Ex-Maquina.

Era de noche en el planeta, la base secreta de lo que quedaba de la resistencia que estaba arriba de un puente mecánico y parecía una esfera, abajo del puente el agua era muy agitada y fuerte que podría destrozar un barco de madera sin problemas y las rocas eran muy filosas y resbaladizas como para que alguien llegue caminando.

Excepto una persona...

Una compuerta del techo de la base se abrió, dejando ver la lluvia que caía en el planeta y mostrando una figura oscurecida por la oscuridad caer y cerrar la compuerta. La figura empezó a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la base, pero con cuidado de no alertar a nadie.

Corrió unos minutos mas hasta que llego a una puerta que al abrirla, dejo al individuo entrar a un gran laboratorio que tenia computadoras y en el centro una gran maquina que parecía ser la computadora principal.

La figura subió por unas escaleras a su derecha y llego hasta la computadora, empezó a teclear y dos segundos después se escucho como agua empezaba a vaciarse.

La figura observaba por una ventana arriba del teclado una gran esfera Bakugan de diversos colores y estaba siendo vaciada del agua en la que estaba sumergida.

Cuando el agua se vació, la ventana se abrió y el al desconocido tomo la esfera con su mano izquierda, la esfera era tan grande que ocupaba toda su mano agarrarla. El reflejo del espejo de la ventana permitió ver el rostro del desconocido, mostrando el rostro de Helik que observaba la esfera en su mano.

-Hora de empezar la prueba de campo con esta cosa y se donde hacerlo- dijo Helik, comenzando a correr a la salida del laboratorio con el objeto que robo.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Ren estaba sentado en su cama pensativo, a todos se les había dado la orden de retirarse a sus habitaciones hasta que se les llame, dándole un momento Gundaliano para volver a sumergirse en el mar que era su cabeza.

Para empezar, sabia que el Señor Youma le mentía sobre la muerte de Geits, el no conocía al terrícola Camilo, pero en sus encuentros en las batallas sabia que no era alguien que matara, por lo que tuvo que ser otro, aunque no entendía el porque culparlo.

Segundo, la duda de que debía hacer lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, observo la esfera de Rubanoid en su mano, quien no había hablado desde que lo tomo, pero no podía culparlo, acaba de perder a su compañero, por lo que debe estar peor que el.

-Me siento...- no pudo terminar por inseguro, pero Linehalt se abrió en su hombro.

-Dime- dijo para saber que el lo escucharía.

Cerro los ojos. -Me siento muy confundido ahora...- recordó las palabras que Camilo le dijo en su ultimo encuentro de que se uniera a ellos.

Apretó la esfera de Rubanoid mientras abría un poco sus ojos. -Necesito respuestas- se levanto y salió de su habitación por las respuestas que quería.

Pensó un momento a ir a ver a Barodius, pero decidió no ir ya que no sabia como reaccionaria su antiguo Emperador, por lo que fue con su segunda opción.

Youma tomo un poco de lo que parecía vino alienígena con calma mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo, una antigüedad que para el lo era todo. Dejo el vaso en su mesita de al lado y hablo con el asiento de espaldas a la puerta.

-Es raro que seas tu quien venga a buscarme...-.

Ren entro a su oficina sin anunciar ni presentarse, sabia que el Señor Youma no se molestaría porque el era de los pocos con los que le tenia confianza.

-Perdone la intromisión, Señor Youma, pero hay algo que debo preguntar...-

-Habla- dijo Youma, aun sin dar la vuelta a su asiento.

-¿Porque Syd, Jessie, Lena, Zenet y Mason fueron castigados por sus fallas mientras que yo fui perdonado?- Finalmente hizo la gran pregunta que luchaba por salir desde hace mucho. -No lo entiendo...- gruño molesto. -¡Yo estaba a cargo de ellos y nada de la culpa recayó en mi! Al contrario, ¡yo recibí trato especial y conté con su ayuda y el permiso de actuar libre de Lord Apocolyps!-.

-¿Tu punto es...?-.

-Que cada uno de mis compañeros juraron lealtad a Gundalia, y aunque Syd y Lena fueron castigados antes de que Lord Apocolyps llegara, Mason y Zenet le juraron lealtad a el al igual que yo, y Jessie de seguro también lo hubiera hecho si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Entonces, ¿por que soy el único que queda?-.

Silencio fue su única respuesta, aunque no lo viera, el sombrero de Youma se agacho un poco y una sombra cubrió sus ojos.

Ante el silencio, Ren siguió hablando. -Solo puedo asumir que tiene que ver con la energía prohibida que se supone que Linehalt posee- abrió la palma de su mano, viendo a su Bakugan. -Me confiaron cuidar a Linehalt desde que era niño junto a mi prima, pero empecé a hacerlo solo después de que enemigos del padre de Barodius intentaran llevarse a Linehalt y secuestraron a Relena después de que usted los ahuyento...-.

Nunca podría olvidar eso, a pesar de que el padre de Barodius era querido por el planeta, también tenia gente en Gundalia que no le agradaba su gobierno e intentaron atacarlo, uno de esos ataques fue contra el y su prima que consideraba una hermana, no recordaba mucho salvo que a el también intentaron llevárselo pero después cayo inconsciente, cuando despertó, vio que fue Youma quien lo salvo, siendo su primer encuentro.

Pero lamentablemente, los secuestradores se llevaron a su casi hermana, la única familia que le quedaba, el lloro mucho al enterarse pero fue gracias a la compañía de Linehalt que pudo seguir y ahora tenia otro propósito. Poco después empezó a entrenar con el señor Youma.

-Pero a pesar de entrenar con usted durante años, aun no se nada sobre esos poderes. Aunque he pasado los últimos tiempos sobre la tierra, siento que sigo en la oscuridad- termino de hablar.

Otro silencio inundo la oficina de la mano derecha de Apocolyps, Ren esperaba una respuesta, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso por lo que podría pasarle, pero valía la pena para conseguir sus respuestas.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es mas simple de lo que crees...- hablo Youma, poniéndose de pie. -Es porque eres fuerte...-.

-¿Eh?- Ren no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-El poder lo es todo en el Universo: poder monetario, poder político, poder bruto, quien tenga mas poder será quien mas las personas necesite. Por eso a Barodius era un Emperador, no porque era el hijo de anterior Emperador, si no porque tenia mas poder que cualquiera. También por eso Apocolyps es quien gobierna Gundalia, porque el es mas poderoso que Barodius y Barodius es consciente, por eso decidió seguirlo hasta que tenga mas poder para derrotarlo-.

Mientras explicaba, se movía por la sala tocando los cuadros ya accesorios que estaban colgados en la pared y tenia una mirada perdida, como si viera algo mas que esas decoraciones, hasta que le dio la espalda a Ren y se concentro en ver su chimenea apagada.

-Asumes bien, es porque Linehalt tiene ese poder es que sigues aquí. Porque Barodius y Apocolyps saben, es que Linehalt tiene un enorme poder dormido que si lo despierta y lo domina puede superar a Dharak y Dark Emperor juntos-.

-¿Yo... superar a esos dos...?- Murmuro Linehalt incrédulo.

-¡Así es!- Se dio la vuelta de golpe y sus ojos castaños vieron a Ren.

El joven de repente sintió una presión inexplicable en el aire y parecía que Youma era mas grande de lo que es mientras se acercaba a el.

Sin que el peleador Darkus y su Bakugan lo notaran, la sombra de Youma empezó a extenderse de manera irreal, cubriendo el piso hacia adelante por cada paso que Youma daba y llenaron todo el suelo de sombra, aunque aun se veía el suelo y parecían subir a cubrir la paredes.

-Tu tienes un gran potencial, Ren, solo que no lo explotas porque Barodius te puso cadenas por miedo a tu poder, un poder que sabe que necesita y que si liberas tratara de controlarlo, pero lo que no sabe es que el poder no puede ser controlado, debe de ser dominado por quien libero ese poder- coloco una mano en el hombro de Ren. -¡Por eso tienes que romper esas cadenas que te tienen atado! ¡Aun te sientes en la oscuridad porque dejas que aun haya gente que este arriba de ti cuando tu debes estar arriba de todos! ¡Tu fuiste elegido por el destino para ser el salvador de Gundalia y de todo el Universo!-.

-Yo... yo...- Ren no sabia que decir o pensar ante todas palabras, el había venido por respuestas, pero no esperaba que fueran respuestas de esta clase.

-¡Todos te dirían que dejaras de lado tus sentimientos, pero yo digo que uses esos sentimientos para hacerte mas fuerte y liberar el poder que ustedes dos guardan! ¡Úsalos por los que ya no están y por quienes te hirieron! ¡Úsalos en contra de quienes se hicieron llamarse amos suyos y cumple tu destino!-.

Ren agacho la cabeza al suelo, ignorando que este se veía mas oscuro de lo normal, estaba perdido y su confusión, en vez de aclararse, aumento mas.

Youma se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse cómodamente en su silla. -Si quieres liberar tu poder, pelea por los que no están y lo que hubieran querido. Tu lo dijiste, ¿no? Todos tus amigos juraron lealtad a Gundalia- tomo su copa de vino y sorbio un poco.

Con esa ultima frase Ren abrió los ojos de compresión. Era cierto, sus amigos fallaron y el es el único que queda por el poder que duerme en Linehalt, entonces debe de tratar de despertar ese poder para que el esfuerzo de sus amigos no sea desperdiciado.

Con una nueva resolución miro a Youma agradecido. -Tiene razón, Señor Youma, no puedo permitir que el esfuerzo de mis amigos sea en vano, tampoco que esto siga así en Gundalia. Si en verdad dice que Linehalt puede tener esa fuerza, le pido por favor que me ayude a despertarlo- pidió casi rogando.

-Ese es un poder que no se logra entrenando, por lo que no puedo ayudarte aunque quisiera. Pero si insistes después de la misión te puedo entrenar un poco-.

-¿Misión?-.

-En la noche llegara un amigo mío y comenzara a lo que llamo "el principio de la diversión"- sonrió cínicamente, aunque Ren no lo vio. -Ahora descansa por ahora y mantén esa resolución-.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás suyo, señal de que Ren se fue, hubieron unos segundos de silencio, casi un segundo, hasta que una voz hablo desde las sombras.

-Eres mejor manipulador que consejero político-.

De las sombras de una esquina salió Tomari con su Robotalian sentado en su hombro.

-¿Que puedo decir? Me sale natural- sonrió con cinismo Youma mientras agitaba el liquido de su vaso.

-¿Para que quieres a ese chico? Si el poder prohibido es lo que quieres, es mejor tener a Linehalt- cuestiono Tomari.

-Los humanos son muy simples- suspiro Youma. -El lazo de Peleador y Bakugan no es algo que deban subestimar. A Ren se le asigno cuidar a Linehalt por una razón, además la confianza que ambos ganaron solo aumento mas ese lazo. Esa lealtad que tienen es lo que puede despertar el poder prohibido de los Bakugan Oscuros, solo que los Gudalianos nunca tuvieron la compresión del corazón necesaria para entenderlo-.

-¿Y usted si?- Tomari levanto una ceja.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de director de una obra seria si no puedo entender a los personajes que participan en ella?- Youma se apoyo perezosamente en su silla, reclinándose un poco. -Aunque si yo fuera tu no me relajaría tanto...-.

-¿Hmn?-.

-Geits y Afrodita están muertos, eres el ultimo que queda y eres solo un humano. Tu pellejo esta en peligro-.

-No soy como esos dos, no soy confiado y presuntuoso en la batalla y tengo un gran lazo con Robotalian y se que nunca me traicionaría- declaro el rubio seguro.

-Como quieras, que no digas que no te lo advertí...- volvió a tomar de su vino con calma.

Tomari salió de la oficina seguro. El no era como esos dos alienígenas, el era mejor, en la tierra el siempre tenia éxito en todo, por eso no podía fallar, al igual que tampoco podía concebir el pensamiento que alguien fuera mejor que el en algo.

 _-Peleadores... Camilo Navas, les demostrare que de los humanos yo soy de la clase alta-_ pensó con rencor.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

-¡Suéltenme les digo! ¡Solo los torturare y hare que paguen por lo que nos hicieron! ¡Aaarrh!-.

Unas horas pasaron, en lo cual de a poco los heridos estaban despertando, siendo el primer grupo los Vexos, la resistencia aun seguía inconsciente. Primero despertó Volt, quien tuvo una expresión de confusión, poco después se despertó Lync, quien se sorprendió de ver a Daku a su lado, mientras que este lo abrazo de la alegría, aunque se separo rápido por las quejas de dolor que el pelirosa exclamo.

Los asistentes médicos fueron a avisar al Sabio Alfredo, quien les comunico la noticia a los Peleadores, aunque solo fueron Dan, Shun, Marucho y Camilo porque ya conocían a los Vexos, Alice también los acompaño para ver a Lync.

Cuando llegaron, Mylene estaba despertando, quien se sorprendió de ver el lugar donde estaba, para poco después mostrar total asombro de ver a Keith sin su mascara sonriéndole desde la camilla de su lado derecho, aunque puso de inmediato su expresión seria y le negó la mirada. Aunque se sorprendió del hecho que estuviera herido.

Cuando Dan quiso empezar a explicarles donde estaban, Shadow se despertó haciendo gritos como lunático para calmarse un segundo para bostezar, pero cuando vio a los Peleadores empezó a lanzarles maldiciones por los que algunos médicos tuvieron que amarrarlo a la camilla para que no saltara y se lastimase por error.

Jake, quien estaba de paso escucho los gritos y entro a ver lo que sucedía...

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Tus gritos molestan- se quejo Mylene.

-¡NUNCA ME CALLARAN! ¡No pienso perdonar a esos tipos por todas las humillaciones que me hicieron! ¡Los moleré a golpes en cuanto me libere! ¡Ya verán! ¡YA VERÁN!- Exclamaba Shadow.

-Esta mas loco de lo que recordaba- comento Dan, dirigiendo su vista a Jake. -¿Podrías calmarlo, por favor?-.

-Por supuesto Dan el galán- acepto Jake caminando hasta la camilla de Shadow, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo callar y un gran chichón empezó a crecer donde recibió el golpe.

-...Hare todo eso... después de una siesta...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Shadow antes de caer recostado a la cama inconsciente, empezando a roncar.

-Gracias...- agradeció Mylene. -Ahora, ¿pueden explicarnos donde estamos y que hacen ustedes aquí?- Exigió viéndolos de manera fría.

-A eso vamos, cálmate- pidió Dan.

-Un amigo los salvo de una prisión en la que estaban y los trajo hasta aquí. Estaban bastante mal- explico Camilo.

Los tres Vexos que estaban conscientes se tensaron al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro y en cada uno tuvo recuerdos propios y a la vez compartidos. Eso provoco que sus cuerpos empezaran a temblar y una expresión sombría se mostrara en sus rostros.

-¿Lync?- Hablo Daku preocupado.

-Lo que sea que debió pasarles, debió ser muy traumante- dijo Shun, viendo la expresión de Volt, quien siempre tenia una expresión estoica y fuerte, pero ahora era diferente. -¿Fue Apocolyps verdad?-.

Los tres casi saltaron al escuchar ese nombre. -¿Como...?- Shun interrumpió a Mylene antes que terminara.

-Ahora nos enfrentamos a el y su ejercito y nos dijeron que la prisión en la que estaban era suya-.

-¿Se enfrentan a ese monstruos? ¡¿Están locos o que?!- Exclamo Lync.

-Lo que sea que les sucedió debió ser intenso- comento Jake.

Keith hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo y sentarse en la camilla, mirando a Mylene con cariño, estiro un brazo y coloco una mano en el hombro derecho, lo que provoco que la chica se sobresalte y voltee a verlo.

-¿Pueden contarnos, por favor? Queremos saber lo que les sucedió y también los ayudara a ustedes para liberarse. El ya no puede hacerles daño- pidió, con tono calmado y con una sonrisa.

La cara de Mylene era un poema de la sorpresa, no entendía como Keith la podía ver y hablar de esa manera después de todo lo que le hizo, provocando que la molestia y temor que la invadieron desaparecieran un poco.

Suspirando, decidió hablar. -De acuerdo, creo que podemos contarles- miro a Volt y Lync, el primero asintió en acuerdo mientras que el mas chico seguía temblando de miedo.

-Cálmate, Lync, me estas preocupando mas de lo normal- dijo Daku tratando de sonar bromista, pero no funciono.

En ese momento, Alice se acerco.

-Lync...- le toco su hombro, haciendo que se sobresalte.

-¡¿A-Alice?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!- Pregunto Lync.

-Vine a ver como estabas, estaba preocupada por ti cuando me entere de tus heridas- dijo honesta y preocupada la pelirroja.

-¿E-Enserio?-.

-Si-.

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Daku sospechosamente.

-Si. El una vez fue a la tierra y se quedo en mi casa mientras tanto. También fue gracias a el que supimos del arma que estaba creando Zenoheld- explico Alice con una sonrisa. -También quiero saber que te paso, pensé que Zenoheld te había eliminado-.

-...Ya que...- suspiro Lync resignado. -Pero solo si Volt es el que empieza primero...-.

-No tengo quejas- acepto el pelirrojo. -Ese agujero dimensional que uso Hydron no era para matarnos, solo fue un transportador para dejarnos en un planeta inhabitado para dejarme morir de hambre...-.

-Lo mismo conmigo...- dijo Lync.

-En uno de esos días que buscaba con desespero comida, unas naves aparecieron en el planeta en que estaba. Pensé que era mi oportunidad de salir de ese planeta, pero...-.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **En cuanto intente entrar en la nave me descubrieron de inmediato. Su seguridad era algo muy avanzado que nunca antes había visto. Me encerraron en una de sus celdas y adivinen con quien me encontré...**

 _Arrojaron a Volt dentro de la celda, donde choco con un bulto que hizo una exclamación de dolor._

 _-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado donde chocas!- Se quejo Lync sobándose la cabeza._

 _-¿Lync?-._

 _-¿Volt?-._

 _-¿Como rayos llegaste aquí?- Pregunto Volt sorprendido de verlo._

 _-Parece que lo mismo que a ti. Traicione a Zenoheld y Hydron me dejo votado en un planeta donde vi estas naves y pensé en largarme y como ves, no funciono- explico el chico._

 _-¿Traicionaste a Zenoheld? No me sorprende...-._

 _-¡Silencio los dos! ¡Los prisioneros no tienen permitido hablar en dos alta!- Dijo el guardia de la celda._

 **Pasaron unos días encerrados hasta que nos llevaron a la prisión en donde estábamos, allí nos reencontramos con Mylene y Shadow que nos conto su ultimo encuentro con ustedes y...**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Espera, espera, espera...- detuvo Dan la narración. -¿Y ustedes como fueron capturados?- Le pregunto a Mylene.

-También me interesa. El sistema del Interespacio estaba colapsando y ustedes se perdieron cuando abrieron ese portal- dijo Shun. -No debieron de sobrevivir-.

-Aunque no lo crean, fue gracias a Shadow que estoy viva- revelo Mylene, todos levantaron sus cejas sorprendidos. -El puede ser estúpido la mayoría del tiempo pero tiene buena vista al igual que buen olfato. Encontró un portal abriéndose en el espacio donde estábamos atrapados y lo cruzamos, lo que nos llevo directamente a ese asqueroso planeta prisión- termino de explicar.

-¿Que sucedió mientras estaban allí?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Nos torturaron...- respondió Volt viendo al suelo. -Al parecer su líder, Apocolyps, es un conquistador de mundos que uno de sus objetivos era Vestal, por lo que quiso que le diéramos información, pero cuando descubrió que no solo no sabíamos nada, si no que ya no éramos queridos en nuestro propio planeta nos tacho de inútiles y nos torturo de formas... que no quiero recordar-.

Ninguno se perdió el escalofrió y el temblor en su voz, los Peleadores se sorprendieron por eso, que el fuerte Volt este temblando de miedo fue impresionante y algo de temor.

-También nos obligo a ver como Vestal era conquistada, no podíamos creer la crueldad con la que lo hizo- dijo Mylene. -Pero no pensé que ustedes acabarían en este estado- se refirió a Keith y los demás Vestals que seguían inconscientes.

-Si que la pasaron difícil- dijo Drago.

-Yo creo que se lo merecen- dijo Leonidas que había escuchado de la boca de Drago y Tigrera como eran los Vexos de esta dimensión, ya que su compañero les conto como eran las versiones en la dimensión donde estuvo y no vio diferencia.

-Leo...- Camilo lo iba a regañar, pero Volt se río.

-Supongo que tienes razón ese Bakugan. Al fin de cuentas todo se paga al final, esto solo fue karma-.

-Aun así, no esperen que se los agradezcamos por salvarnos. Fue por su culpa que termínanos así- dijo Mylene viéndolos fríamente.

-Oye, amiguita, eso fue muy duro- comento Jake, pero Dan lo detuvo.

-Tampoco les íbamos a exigir que dieran las gracias, sabemos como son ustedes, además nosotros no fuimos, fue nuestro amigo Marduk, díganle eso a el- explico Dan.

-Yo me alegro que todos estén bien, incluyendo a Shadow y Lync- dijo Keith sinceramente.

 _-Tal vez...-_ Camilo se acerco a la camilla de cada uno y de sus bolsillos saco las esferas de los Bakugan que Código Eve les dio, dejando cada Bakugan en una mesita de cada Vexos, el Aquos para Mylene, el Ventus para Lync, el Haos para Volt y el Darkus para Shadow.

-¿Que haces?- Cuestiono Mylene.

-Me dejaron estos Bakugan para dárselos a las personas que lleguen a este planeta y como veo que son los únicos que llegaron sin Bakugan, supongo que son para ustedes- respondió Camilo.

-No los necesitamos...-.

-Dices eso ahora, eso puede ser diferente después- con eso y ya escuchado la historia se retiro de la habitación.

-Te hará bien tener un Bakugan, Lync, tendrás con quien hablar- dijo Daku, pero Lync lo ignoro.

Hipólita se bajo del hombro de su compañero y se acerco a la esfera Ventus. -¿Cual es tu historia?- Pero la esfera no se abrió ni respondió. -Que grosero...-.

* * *

 **(En la noche, en Gundalia)**

Una nave descendía directamente al planeta seguido de otras mas pequeñas, esta nave era diferente a las de Apocolyps, pero tenia su símbolo en el casco de la nave hasta que aterrizo sin problemas en la pista de aterrizaje.

Apocolyps estaba de pie viendo la nave descender, a su lado estaban Youma y Basco y mas atrás Kazarina y Barodius los cinco observando como la rampa de la nave bajar por completo y de el descender dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

-Finalmente llegaste- dijo Apocolyps. -Bienvenido a Gundalia, Dukhan-.

-Es un honor ser recibido por usted, Lord Apocolyps, lamento la espera, pero le prometo que lo compensare- saludo con una cordial reverencia Dukhan.

Dukhan era el tercer general principal de Apocolyps y su estratega de combate, el tenia todos los planes contra los planetas que eran particularmente difíciles de conquistar y todas sus estrategias ha podido conquistar muchos planetas para su Lord, a quien le juro lealtad eterna.

Dukhan era un humano de otro planeta, aunque su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara rectangular que llegaba hasta el cuello y lo único descubierto era su ojo derecho que era de color cobre y su cabello era un rubio con rulos. Su vestimenta era una armadura de traje de color rojo vino, sobre los ropajes de su parte superior había encima una armadura negra con líneas amarillas de su planeta y hombreras con picos no tan grandes.

Su parte inferior eran pantalones de tela holgados y usaba un faldón largo principalmente de la parte trasera de color celeste y usaba botas café especializadas para pisar cualquier suelo.

-Ella es la prisionera que encontraste, el sujeto 006- Apocolyps vio a la chica que acompañaba a Dukhan.

Era una joven hermosa de probablemente dos años mayor que Dan y la mayoría, también era humana, probablemente de otro planeta, su piel era pálida y brillaba en la noche, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros bien peinado de color negro al igual que sus ojos, que parecen vacíos. Su atuendo era algo que los terrícolas llamarían de Rusia, un abrigo y falda larga para el frio y sombrero redondo en la cabeza, medias hasta los tobillos y botas como las de Dukhan, todo de color negro, aunque tiene un protector de hombro que protege todo su brazo derecho de color plata.

-Ella es la sujeto 006, o como quiere que le llamen, Ginebra- presento Dukhan a la joven.

-Es solo una niña- comento Basco ligeramente sorprendido, el esperaba alguien viejo o de aspecto musculoso, no una chica que parece frágil.

-La edad no importa, lo que importa es la fuerza y potencial que poseen. Por eso casi todos ellos son jóvenes, excepto por el marciano, que los poderes de su gente son mejor cuando ya lo tienen desarrollado- explico Apocolyps, acercándose hasta la joven y tomándola del mentón para verle el rostro.

La chica le sostuvo sin miedo la mirada al enmascarado, quien solo veía vacío en sus ojos, no veía valor furia, parecía una muñeca, lo que provoco que sonriera bajo su mascara.

-Bien hecho, Dukhan. ¿Cómo lograste capturarla?- Pregunto curioso.

-Yo y mi Bakugan la enfrentamos en un combate contra ella y el suyo, al derrotarla, ella pidió ser de utilidad, por lo que la puse a mi cuidado hasta entregársela, resulto una gran guerrera- respondió Dukhan.

-Ya veo...- se conformo con eso. -Quiero que te prepares, en una hora atacaran Neathia, espero que tengas un plan de acción- ordeno.

-Por supuesto, el segundo escudo caerá definitivamente para el mediodía de mañana- aseguro con firmeza. -También le pido que me deje llevar a Ginebra al combate, no se decepcionara al verla, tampoco intentara escapar, ella es leal a mi y a usted-.

-Suena como una muñeca- opino Basco.

-Es que lo es- dijo Apocolyps. -Mis torturas psicológicas si sirvieron en uno de los prisioneros por lo que vi en sus ojos, por lo que confiare- vio de reojo como Barodius se acerco a ellos.

-También quiero ir, me interesa ver como este sujeto hará la diferencia para que hayamos tenido que esperar tanto- dijo Barodius.

-Bien, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás-.

-Conmigo somos tres- dijo Youma. -Hay algunas pestes que quisiera eliminar personalmente y evitarnos molestias al futuro- explico.

-Recuerda, si haces algo a mis espaldas no lo tolerare- amenazo en voz baja, pero como lo dijo era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

Aunque Youma solo sonrió. -Tan claro como el agua, _mi Lord_ -.

* * *

 **N/A: Ya fue la explicación de los Vexos y la entrega de sus Bakugan, que cada uno se revelara a su momento como parte de la evolución de estos personajes, lamento si la explicación no fue como esperaban, pero no quería hacerlo muy larga y cliché, ya que no quiero que dos capítulos se basan solo en las historias de como estuvieron antes de llegar.**

 **Pero creo que lo que se robo el capitulo fue la conversación de Ren con Youma, eso tendrá un importante peso, quiero leer sus teorías.**

 **¿Y que les pareció finalmente la presentación de Dukhan y la prisionera 006. Solo faltaría uno de los prisioneros que se mostrara poco antes que los Peleadores vayan a Gundalia.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Me tientas, me tientas... pero no._

 **Ronaldc v2:** _Me inspire en esa batalla porque era perfecta para sacar ideas. No había notado esa comparación, pero muy buena._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Me alegra que te gustara la historia y aquí esta la historia._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Tampoco creo que quieran enfrentar a ambos ahora, aunque tienen otros planes. Es bueno que te rieras, ese era el propósito._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Aquí esta la historia, use los consejos que me diste._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**

 **PD: Se cambiara un poco el opening a partir del próximo capitulo por cambios originales del guion por nuevas ideas, considérenlo como el mismo, pero una segunda versión.**


	44. Noche de Guerra, Parte 1

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Robotalian y AmirGoul cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Youma y el Sabio Alfredo mirándose con odio se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Apocolyps sacudió su capa y abajo suyo se vio a sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Ginebra volando en el hombro de AmirGoul hacia adelante, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Dan y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, los 3 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo se vio, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 44: Noche de Guerra**

-¡Esto se pondrá intenso!- Exclamo Dan viendo hacia el cielo nocturno.

Cuando algunos pensaron en ir a dormir, se detecto la señal de naves entrando al espacio Neathiano. Las cámaras mostraron las naves de lo que quedaba de los Doce Ordenes, mas otras naves pertenecientes al ejercito de Apocolyps y varias naves mas pequeñas.

Con mucha prisa, todos los Peleadores fueron teletransportados a la zona de batalla, incluyendo a Claire y Mason, faltando solo Relena mientras preparaban deprisa sus tropas.

-Parece que todos vinieron al espectáculo- dijo Snow viendo las naves.

-Faltan las naves de Gill y Kazarina- señalo Fabia al notar la ausencia de esas dos naves.

-Kazarina probablemente este con su padre y Gill debió ser asesinado como supuso el Sabio Alfredo- supuso Aranaut.

-Eso no importa. Vamos a patearles el trasero y pagaran por lo que le hicieron a nuestros amigos- dijo Dan pegando su mano derecha con su palma izquierda.

-Estoy con Dan. ¿Quién mas?- Apoyo Camilo viendo a sus amigos y todos asintieron.

* * *

 **(Nave Aquos)**

-Finalmente algo de acción, estaba muriendo de aburrimiento- comento Stoica emocionado.

La pantalla de su nave se encendió y mostro los rostros de Airzel y Barodius, junto a la de Dukhan.

 _-"Aun no iremos a pelear, primero dejaremos que las tropas ataquen y desgasten a las suyas durante algunas horas antes de que los enfrentemos. Nuestro principal objetivo es destruir el Segundo Escudo"-_ indico Dukhan.

-¿Que? ¡Yo quiero pelear!- Protesto Stoica.

 _-"Guarda silencio, Stoica"-_ ordeno duramente Barodius. _-"Dukhan tiene razón, el objetivo no son los Peleadores, si no el escudo. Tu y todos tuvieron su oportunidad y la desperdiciaron, ahora quiero ver que puede hacer nuestro nuevo aliado"-._

 _-"Gracias, Barodius. Estoy seguro que no quedaras decepcionado con la fuerza de mis soldados"-_ la imagen de Dukhan desapareció de la pantalla.

 _-"¿En serio tenemos que seguir las ordenes de el, señor?"-_ Pregunto Airzel.

 _-"Por ahora. Fue verdad lo que dije de querer ver lo que hace, pero también servirá para analizar su fuerza"-_ respondió Barodius, cortando la comunicación.

* * *

 **(Nave de Dukhan)**

-¡De acuerdo mis soldados, prepárense para ir al campo de batalla y traer la gloria al imperio de nuestro Lord y que las estrellas nos den la victoria!- Exclamo Dukhan desde su asiento en la nave, hablando por una pantalla a sus soldados que gritaron de jubilo por las palabras de su señor.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

-¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la acción Leo!- Lanzo Camilo a su compañero, quien apareció rugiendo en el aire.

-¡Esta noche es para pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan surge! ¡Demuestra tu fuerza, Vladitor!- Lanzo Marduk a su Bakugan, quien aterrizo apareciendo con fuerza, haciendo temblar el suelo.

-¡Solo son insectos ante mi!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Vamos a por ellos Drago!- Dijo Dan, lanzando su confiable Bakugan.

-¡Ya rugiste!-.

-Andando también...- dijo Shun y todos asintieron. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Fumma Hawktor Ventus!

-¡El nuevo Hawktor Ventus esta aquí!- Exclamo Hawktor.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aparece, Atlantis Aquimos Aquos!-.

-¡No hay nada mejor que estrenar traje nuevo!- Exclamo Aquimos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Andando, Clarent Aranaut Haos!

-¡Por los Caballeros del Castillo y la bendición del Orbe Sagrado venceremos!- Juro Aranaut.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Démosles una lección a esos tipos Terra Goredem Subterra!

-¡No dejaremos que conquisten Neathia sin pelear!- Dijo Goredem.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A pelear con todo, Steel Onix Subterra!-.

-¡Los expulsare a todos de mi casa!- Declaro Onix.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brillemos una vez mas, Sapphire Lirian Aquos!-.

-¡Con nuestros nuevos poderes no dejaremos que sigan amenazando a nuestro planeta!- Declaro Lirian.

Los Bakugan aparecieron, mostrando sus nuevas formas ante todos:

Hawktor ahora tenia un grupo de cuatro alas emplumadas en vez de dos, su visor era de color verde combinando con sus ojos rojos, su armadura había cambiado un poco, dándole una hombrera en su hombro izquierdo de color verde y antebrazos con púas que se pueden lanzar, tenia un cinturón atado a la cintura donde se veían algunas estrellas ninjas verdes.

Aquimos se había vuelto un poco mas alto y la aleta de su cabeza ahora llegaba hasta su cintura y tenia dos mas en cada brazo que se podían estirar y guardarse dentro de su armadura, que ahora era un poco mas robusta y de un tono mas oscuro, tenia zapatos con forma de aleta que tenían propulsores ocultos para ir mas rápido y sus lentes se habían encogido un poco, tomando la forma de lentes para el agua.

El visor de Aranaut era de color azul, su armadura no cambio mucho, salvo que se hizo un poco mas ornamentada y ajustada a su cuerpo y por unas partes que estaban colgando de su armadura a los costados de la cintura mas y el látigo que estaba atado a su cabeza como si fuera un cabello atado se hizo mas corto, llegando solo un poco mas abajo del cuello.

La armadura de Goredem ahora tenia unos tonos plateados como de metal y su casco se hacia un poco mas grande, además de que dos propulsores se equiparon a sus piernas, lo que le da la oportunidad de volar como cohete y su brazo izquierdo era mas robusto y grande que el derecho.

Onix obtuvo una nueva armadura hecha de metal con dibujos vikingos de antaño y un casco vikingo con dos cuernos, su cabello rubio creció un poco detrás, llegando hasta el cuello su hacha ahora es mas grande y tenia una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.

* * *

 **(La nave Darkus)**

-¿Pero que significa esto?- Exclamo Dharak viendo la nueva apariencia de los Bakugan Neathianos.

-Parece que evolucionaron- dijo Barodius.

-¡¿Como?!-.

-Solo puedo suponer que fue por el poder del Orbe Sagrado, eso explicaría como esa chiquilla sobrevivió y venció a Mason- dijo Barodius, refiriéndose a Serah.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

-¡Te ves genial Onix!- Elogió Snow asombrado por la nueva apariencia de su amigo.

-¡También me siento genial!- Dijo Snow.

-¡Amigo! Esta evolución hace que puedo nadar un maratón sin cansarme- expreso Aquimos.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero a esos tipos!- Dijo Snow animado.

-Aquí vienen- dijo Shun al ver descender las naves mas pequeñas.

Algunas naves salieron el ejercito Gundaliano, pero de otras salieron otro tipo de guerreros, ellos usaban armadura en pecho y antebrazos de color negro y taparrabos de color rojo y un casco negro que arriba tenia cabello de color rojo y cubría todo su rostro, no dejando ver desde el otro lado sus ojos, pero aparte de eso no usaban nada mas al ver descubierto las piernas y los espacios que dejaban los antebrazos.

-¿Quienes son esos soldados?- Pregunto Dan.

-Son de Dukhan...- dijo John descendiendo junto al grupo, llegando hasta ellos volando y llevando consigo a Ashoka gracias a sus poderes psíquicos.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Shun.

-Es compañero de rango de Youma y el estratega de Apocolyps, pertenece al planeta Taskan, que son un planeta que estaba dividido en dos razas, una de ella son los humanos, que son guerreros desde nacimiento- explicaba John. -Dukhan también es el rey de la tribu humana y es leal a Apocolyps-.

-Fue el quien conquisto mi planeta. Solo le tomo dos días con estrategia pura conquistarlo- dijo Ashoka con furia contenida.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Cuestiono Fabia.

-Vinimos para ayudar- respondió John. -Los soldados de Dukhan, que son gente de su propio planeta son guerreros, no dejaran que los Bakugan Corruptos hagan todo el trabajo, ellos irán contra sus soldados y los mataran. Creemos que podemos ser de ayuda- explico.

-¿Están seguros?- Pregunto Marucho.

-A diferencia de Helik, si confiamos en ustedes y nos demuestran que si pelean solo por ayudar al prójimo- dijo Ashoka. -Esta también es nuestra batalla y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados-.

-De acuerdo, por mi no hay problema- dijo Dan. -Solo tengan cuidado-.

-Descuida, esta en prisión hace que aprendas a luchar- dijo Ashoka con una sonrisa, marchándose con John adonde estaban los soldados Neathianos.

Los Peladores vieron como los Bakugan Corruptos empezaron a aparecer, aunque del lado de los soldados de Dukhan, sacaban Bakugan Corruptos Pyrus con forma de perro y un aro de fuego en sus cuellos.

-Bueno chicos, dispérsense para abarcar mas terreno y poder ganar mejor. Enseñémosles a esos payasos que nadie se mete con nosotros- ordeno Dan y asintieron.

-Oye...- Mason llamo a Serah, quien se giro a verla. -Iré contigo para estar mas seguro, ya que por tu culpa no tengo armamento, espero que me lo compenses-.

-Disculpa por eso...-.

-Conque lo repares esta bien, aunque también acepto un beso- dijo de manera coqueta.

Serah solo se rio. -Lo lamento Mason, pero no eres mi tipo- el Gundaliano levanto sus manos rendido.

-Debía de intentar...-.

-Si terminaste con tu coqueteo, te recomiendo que me saques ahora- dijo Avior con fastidio.

-Ok, ok. ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Veamos como se siente pelear en el lado de los buenos!-.

Mason se subió a la espalda de Avior y se fue con Serah y Lirian a otra parte del campo de batalla, seguidos de la mirada de Snow, quien escucho con molestia la conversación.

-Oye...- la voz de Onix lo trajo a la realidad. -Mira a Mason con celos después, ahora enfócate en la batalla-.

-¡No lo miraba con celos!-.

-Si, claro campeón-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, Lionel Pyrus!-.

-¡No dejare que toquen un solo pelo a la señorita!-.

-¡Camilo!- El aludido, que estaba en el hombro de Leonidas volteo la cabeza, viendo a Claire en el hombro de Lionel acercarse a ellos. -¡Peleemos juntos!-.

-¡Claro! Sera emocionante pelear a tu lado- respondió emocionado.

-Espero que no me estorbes- dijo Leonidas a Lionel.

-Te iba a decir lo mismo, espero que tu modo de pelea salvaje no haga que mis llamas te hieran por error-.

-Es imposible que unas llamas me hieran- ambos Bakugan no se dijeron nada mas y salieron hacia los Bakugan enemigos.

-¡Ataquen!- Exclamo cada líder de tropa del ejercito de Dukhan y Gundaliano, empezando a marchar y sus Bakugan también.

La luna de Neathia era testigo del comienzo una nueva batalla, una que era mas fuerte que anteriores.

* * *

 **(Unas horas después)**

En el Castillo de Neathia, han pasado dos horas desde que comenzó la batalla y la Reina observaba el avance del combate y su expresión era seria, pero a la vez aliviada.

-Gracias al Orbe Sagrado los Bakugan de los Peleadores ahora pueden hacerle cara a todos esos Bakugan Corruptos. Es realmente un milagro-.

-Así es, pero no podíamos confiarnos, aun no han aparecido los Bakugan de los Doce Ordenes ni Youma, que algo puede estar tramando- dijo el Sabio Alfredo.

-...Usted lo conoce desde antes de traer a Relena, ¿cierto?- Dijo Serena, mas como un hecho que como una pregunta.

El Sabio Alfredo suspiro resignado. -Es como dice. He cometido errores en el pasado de los cuales aun lamento, algunos repercutan hasta el día de hoy, Youma forma parte de uno de esos errores. Pero nunca pensé verlo de nuevo, menos al lado de Apocolyps, pero se que intentara traicionarlo al final- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por que?-.

-Porque Youma ansia el poder mas que nada, pero es lo suficientemente listo como para no dejar que eso lo consuma y pensar en cualquier plan que le permita tener el poder que desea. No se que razones tuvo para unirse a Apocolyps, pero se que lo traicionara-.

-Si lo conoce desde antes, ¿sabe que poderes tiene? Porque según Ashoka, el puede moverse a gran velocidad e incluso hipnotizo a Relena para que secuestrara a Claire-.

Alfredo negó con la cabeza. -No se muy bien sus poderes, lo único que se es que están relacionados con un reloj de bolsillo que siempre trae-.

-Ya veo- el Sabio Alfredo dejo de ver la batalla y empezó a caminar hasta la salida. -¿A donde va?-.

-A hablar con Relena, hay algo que solo ella puede hacer, pero antes tengo que terminar unos detalles- respondió el viejo Neathiano antes de dejar la sala del trono.

* * *

 **(En la Batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Pinzas de sombra**!-.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!- Pinzas hechas de sombras se sobrepusieron en los brazos de Aquimos. Golpeo a dos Bakugan Pyrus que eran del ejercito de Dukhan, derrotándolos al instante.

Dos Bakugan Haos se acercaron por sus lados, pero Aquimos giro, golpeando a ambos Bakugan y estrellándolos contra unas rocas. Marucho vio que otros Bakugan Corruptos se acercaban a Aquimos, al igual que algunos soldados Taskan.

-¡Poder activado: **Neblina** **Azul**!-.

-¡De acuerdo, cuando diga congelado se congelan!- Exclamo Aquimos separando los brazos y emanando una neblina densa de su cuerpo mientras sus enemigos se acercaban mas. -¡Congelados!- Aplaudió, expandiendo la niebla de golpe, cubriendo todo el campo.

La niebla cubrió a todos los Bakugan y soldados Taskan por completo, cuando se desvaneció, todos y cada uno estaban congelados de hielo desde pies a cabeza, ninguno podía moverse.

Marucho suspiro aliviado, teniendo la punta de un sable de luz al frente de su rostro, casi tocando la nariz, no era broma cuando John les dijo las capacidades de estos soldados.

-¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Técnica de Sombras**!-.

-¡Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero la misma persona divida en dos es mejor!- La sombra de Hawktor se puso de pie y tomo la forma, apariencia y color del Bakugan Ventus, siendo su gemelo, solo que un tono un poco mas oscuro.

-¡Poder activado: **Tormenta de** **Shuriken**!-.

Hawktor y su clon tomaron el vuelo y tomando los shurikens que estaban en su cinturón los cubrieron de energía, brillando las armas de color verde por eso, las arrojaron contra un gran grupo de Bakugan Corruptos del grupo Gundaliano, derrotándolos a todos de inmediato.

-¡Eso es a lo que llamo limpieza rápida!- Celebro Hawktor, su clon desapareciendo y volviendo a ser su sombra.

-Todavía no hay que bajar la guardia, esto recién comienza- dijo Shun.

-¡Poder activado: **Realidad de Puños**!-.

-¡Si antes creían que era una ilusión, ahora es una realidad! ¡Tomen!- Aranaut brillo de color amarillo y ataco con una velocidad, fuerza y precisión superior que la que tenia antes a los tres Bakugan Subterra que tenia delante, devolviéndolos a sus formas esferas sin problemas.

-¡Ataca, Dumblist! ¡Poder activado: **Aguijón Venenoso**!- Ordeno el ataque un soldado Gundaliano a su Bakugan Corrupto Darkus que era un escorpión de ocho patas y dos aguijones, atacando a Aranaut con ambos.

-¡Poder activado: **Protector Dual**!- Los golpeadores de Aranaut aparecieron, pero estos tuvieron un cambio, ahora eran parecidos a unos nudillos, pero aun tenían esa parte de bastón equipado y cubrían hasta la muñeca.

Aranaut giro la parte de bastón y bloqueo los aguijones de Dumblist sin problemas.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Aranaut con una sonrisa. Fabia levanto una carta.

-¡Poder activado: **Bala Automática**!-.

-Sonríe- la parte de bastón de los golpeadores de Aranaut se movió hasta quedar al frente, apuntando al Bakugan Corrupto. La puntas se abrieron, revelando dos cañones que concentraron energía y dispararon esa energía como balas a su enemigo que las recibió de lleno, volviendo a su forma esfera.

-Bien hecho Aranaut- felicito Fabia, viendo como ese soldado recuperaba al Bakugan Corrupto y escapaba.

-¿Aun tienes duda de darle una oportunidad a Ren y a Relena?- Pregunto Aranaut.

-Después de pensarlo un poco, no tengo que darle una oportunidad a Relena, ella es mi amiga y paso por mucho, fue egoísta de mi parte reaccionar como hice. Cuando volvamos me disculpare con ella- dijo Fabia. -Pero Ren si tendrá que ganarse mi confianza, a pesar que Dan y los demás confíen en el, como princesa y guerrera seré yo quien decida al final-.

-Me alegra que el conversar con Shun te haya servido-.

-Yo también- cuando recordaba la conversación una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, aunque también vergüenza ya que se quedo dormida aquella vez, pero Shun fue muy amable al recostarla en su cama.

Recordar eso hacia que sintiera un calor antiguo pero cálido…

ella sacudió la cabeza en negación, ella no podía siquiera pensar que se estaba enamorando de nuevo, era una locura, Shun solo era un buen amigo y oyente, eso era todo y debía de ser así.

-Sigamos, aun quedan mucho Bakugan Corruptos por aquí-.

Aranaut asintió, esperando que el joven Kazami pueda reparar mas adelante el herido corazón de su compañera, pero eso seria después, ahora había una guerra que ganar.

-¡Poder activado: **Brazo Demoledor**!-.

-¡Aquí les va una mano!- Goredem golpeo el suelo con su brazo mas grande, destrozándolo el suelo delante de el donde estaban algunos Bakugan Corruptos, provocando que algunas rocas salieran disparadas al aire y los golpeara, también golpeo a algunos Bakugan aéreos.

-¡Poder activado: **Bombardeo Gaia**!- Goredem disparo pequeñas esferas de energía continuas a los Bakugan aéreos, todos recibieron los golpes y volvían a sus formas esferas.

-¡Retrocedan!- Exclamo un soldado Gundaliano y el resto le hizo caso, retrocediendo con sus Bakugan.

-Mira eso, los estamos haciendo retroceder. Somos los mejores- exclamo Jake sonriente.

-No creo que sea solo eso...- dijo Goredem.

* * *

 **(En la nave de Dukhan)**

-¡Quiero que los soldados que perdieron sus Bakugan Corruptos vayan a la nave de carga a tomar uno nuevo y formen un grupo y se dirijan al sector C del campo de batalla y ataquen el escudo desde allí!- Ordeno Dukhan a un soldado en pantalla quien asintió a la orden y su imagen desapareció.

Dukhan puso la imagen de Apocolyps delante de la pantalla y se arrodillo ante el. -Mi Lord, paso algo inesperado. Los Bakugan de los Peleadores son diferentes a la información que tenia registrada, tal parece que evolucionaron-.

 _-"¿Evolucionaron? Eso no lo tenia previsto. Parece que el mismo Orbe Sagrado me detecto como una amenaza"-_ dijo Apocolyps, sintiéndose un poco alagado.

-Aunque esto no cambia mis planes, los dificulta un poco, porque ahora derrotan mas fácilmente a los Bakugan Corruptos, por lo que quería preguntarle si tiene algún arma pesada que sea superior a un armamento-.

Apocolyps pensó un poco en la descripción que le dijo Dukhan, recordando que arma había visto, hasta que recordó una. - _!¡Oh, si! Tengo un equipo que Dharak uso cuando lo enfrente y era mas fuerte que cualquier armamento ordinario"-._

 _-"Para eso estaba diseñado"-_ la imagen de Barodius se mostro en la pantalla. _-"Exocor era un arma que potenciaba el poder bruto de Dharak, aunque algo vulnerable, por lo que Kazarina tuvo que hacerle muchos ajustes solo para tratar de mejorar su resistencia"-._

Apocolyps vio de reojo a su hija que estaba detrás de el en la pantalla, evitando la mirada de su padre.

-¿Esta en funcionamiento?- Pregunto Dukhan.

- _"Creo que esta algo reparada pero para que este en funcionamiento no se. ¿Cuánto tardarías en tenerla lista?"-_ Le pregunto a su hija.

- _"Si trabajo ahora, para el amanecer..."-_ respondió Kazarina.

-Sera suficiente- se conformo el líder Taskan, cortando la comunicación con su Lord, contactando la comunicación con Airzel y Stoica. -Esto es lo que haremos...-.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Apocolyps corto la llamada con Dukhan y Barodius y miro a su hija. -Ya escuchaste, quiero que empieces a trabajar y no me decepciones mas, Kazarina-.

La Gundaliana asintió y se retiro hasta llegar a su laboratorio, ya allí empezó a gritar con furia por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada y patética, por lo que, empezó a liberar pequeños relámpagos por todo el lugar, destruyendo varios frascos que ella estudiaba.

-¡Señora Kazarina! ¡Por favor contrólese!- Le pidió Lumagrow asustado al ver que Kazarina destruyo varios de sus experimentos con furia

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Primero esa maldita Neathiana que no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo y ahora rebajada por mi propio padre! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir a pelear!-bramo con furia, recordando la humillación que sufrió con anterioridad por culpa de Afrodita, por estar bajos sus ordenes -¡La culpa la tiene la princesa Fabia y los Peleadores ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡Yo soy Kazarina, la Princesa del Universo y futura heredera al trono Imperial!-.

Después de decir eso, Kazarina recordó algo de su infancia...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _En ese entonces solo era una niña, pero ya había visto cientos de horrores, pesadillas y la muerte de millones._

 _-Tu padre es el ser mas temible que existe y solo su nombre estremece a todo aquel que lo escuche...- le hablaba una mujer Gundaliana muy parecida a Kazarina._

 _Esa mujer era su madre, Shadow Weever, la madre de Kazarina, quien fue exiliada del planeta por el padre de Barodius cuando ella estaba embarazada de su hija, aunque el mismo Barodius nunca supo de este hecho._

 _-Algún día ese lugar lo tendrás tu, serás la gobernante de todo este gran imperio y tu nombre será temido en el Universo, entonces finalmente podras cobrar venganza contra el planeta que nos exilio, Gundalia caera en tus garras, te convertiras en su gobernante y luego destruirás todo ese planeta, vengaras mi honor por haber sido desterrada, Podría pedírselo a tu padre, pero prefiero que seas tú quien consiga mi venganza, pero recuerda hija, si quieres heredar este gran imperio deberas mostrarle a tu padre que eres digna de ello, ya eres muy malvada, pero tienes que ser despiadada, tanto o incluso más que él- finalizo su madre y Kazarina miro el planeta recién conquistado y que acababa de ser destruido, no pudo evitar sonreír, los planetas estallando eran algo hermoso._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Mi padre tiene razón, olvide cual era mi linaje- gruño Kazarina -Vine aquí para cumplir con la venganza de mi madre y termine convirtiéndome en criada, ¡en sirvienta, en una vulgar terciara! ¡Incluso por debajo de alguien tan insignificante como Gill!- Bramo con furia

-Creí que le agradaba Barodius señora Kazarina- señalo Lumagrow

-¡Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso! ¡He avergonzado a mi padre! ¡He defraudado a mi madre! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para recuperar su confianza y demostrarle que soy digna de ser su heredera, y creo que los Peleadores me ayudaran en ello, solo tengo que encontrar como herirlos de verdad!-

-¿Herirlos de verdad?- Pregunto Lumagrow confundido

-Mi padre me dijo en una ocasión, un sabio guerrero no ataca el cuerpo de su enemigo, un sabio guerrero tiene que hacer que su enemigo desde estar muerto y solo hay un punto donde puede conseguir eso-

-¿Eh?-

-¡El corazón Lumagrow! ¡Primero atacamos el corazón y Kuso será mi primera víctima!- Sentencio Kazarina con crueldad.

-¿Y como hará eso?-.

-Tan solo tengo que elegir que amigo de Kuso secuestrar, si escojo al adecuado el caerá en mi trampa. Por ahora preparare a Exocor, después observare a quien atraer-.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

John levito unas rocas detrás suyo y las lanzo contra un escuadrón de Taskan que retrocedieron, después se lanzo directo a dos soldados, que intentaron cortarlo con sus sables de luz, pero el uso su cambio de densidad para ser intangible y los sables no lo tocaran, para desaparecer la intangibilidad y tomar a los dos soldados, elevarlos a cierta altura y volar devuelta a una parte donde estaban los soldados Neathianos, capturándolos y quitándoles las armas para que no escaparan.

-Con esos son 15...-.

Ashoka se agacho para evitar el corte de un sable y dio una patada al estomago del soldado Gundaliano, para después girar y noquear a otros dos que se acercaban silenciosamente a ella.

Mientras era prisionera de Apocolyps, durante años tuvo que aprender algunas cosas allí, la mayoría obligada, pero entre eso aprendió a pelear, y que buena enseñanza fue.

-¿Como vas, John?- Pregunto Ashoka a su amigo marciano.

-Bien, pero creo que deberías ver eso...- señalo adelante, viendo como algunas naves empezaban a separarse.

No fue el único que lo noto, Shun también lo hizo y miraba sospechosamente eso.

-¿Que tramaran?-.

 _-Peleadores...-_ la voz de John resonó en la cabeza de Shun, y no solo en la de el, si no en todos. _-Forme este enlace psíquico para comunicarnos desde lejos, parece que Dukhan esta separando sus soldados para atacar desde otros puntos el Segundo Escudo, creo que nos enfrentara el mismo para distraernos-._

 _-¡Debemos hacer algo!-_ Dijo Dan psíquicamente.

 _-Veo cinco naves principales, por lo que al menos cinco o seis de ustedes deben quedarse a enfrentarlos-._

 _-Yo iré y Aranaut seguiremos a las naves que van al sector C-_ transmitió Fabia.

 _-Yo estoy cerca, por lo que iré a apoyarte-_ transmitió Marucho su apoyo.

 _-Yo solo puedo contra el grupo de naves que va al otro lado-_ transmitió Marduk con confianza.

 _-Bien, todo dicho y hecho, entonces andando-_ transmitió Camilo con optimismo.

Desde las naves en ciertas ubicaciones aparecieron cinco figuras. Stoica cerca de Serah y Mason, Airzel cerca de Shun, Ginebra cerca de Camilo y Claire, Tomari cerca de Snow, para el disgusto del peleador Aquos y Dukhan cerca de Dan.

-Andando- dijo Dukhan, siendo su señal.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!- Los 5 individuos lanzaron sus Bakugan.

-¡Surge, Litirius Aquos!-.

-¡Vamos, StrikeFlaller Ventus!-.

-¡Que no nos humillen, Mecha Robotalian Aquos!-.

-¡Aparece, AmirGoul Ventus!-.

El Bakugan de Ginebra se mostro, revelando a un hombre de piel verde de buen físico con una armadura en los pectorales y protectores en los brazos, en los hombros, en la cintura y piernas todo de color dorado, había grandes plumas abajo de las hombreras y dos alas de ángel en su cabeza. Tiene cabello dorado rubio pálido cayendo por toda su espalda, casi blanco y tres puntos en cada mejilla, sus ojos son de color verde profundo y tiene una expresión sin emoción.

El nivel de poder era de 1000G, el mismo poder que Lionel.

-¡Hora de la batalla! ¡Ionia Haos Pyrus!-.

El Bakugan de Dukhan era un hombre guerrero corpulento y muy alto, mas alto que la estatura estándar de un Bakugan, su cabello es de color rojo al igual que una pequeña barba en su mandíbula, usaba una armadura de pectoral café con tonos amarillos y en la cintura usaba una falda de batalla de hombre del mismo color pero con bordes amarillos, combinado tenia una capa roja que ondeaba con el viento.

Su poder era de 1100G, apenas superior que Lionel o AmirGoul.

-Drago...- hablo Dan viendo al Bakugan.

-Ese parece ser Dukhan, aquel debe ser su Bakugan- menciono el Bakugan Pyrus. -Pero no imagine que tuviera dos atributos, debe ser igual de poderoso que Youma y Zashura…-.

-¿Tu eres Dan Kuso? Alguien de tu reputación lo imagine mas... viejo- hablo Dukhan con honestidad, el y Dan estaban arriba de un pequeño risco separados, viéndose fijamente.

-Pero yo no me escondo detrás de una mascara como un cobarde- señalo Dan.

-El uso de una mascara es común en mi planeta, mientras mas grande es una mascara mas fuerte es el individuo. Si te la quitan significa deshonra eterna que ni la muerte te lo perdona- explico Dukhan.

-Pues ya veras como te quito esa mascara amigo, no dejare que tipos como tu se salgan con la suya. ¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡En esta batalla de honor, que los dioses nos den el juicio de quien será el vencedor!-.

Drago y Ionia se lanzaron contra el otro, atrapándose las manos y empezando a ejercer fuerza para derribar el otro, aunque por ahora estaban iguales.

-Tu debes ser Drago, espero que me diviertas en esta batalla- dijo Ionia.

-No puedo permitir que esclavicen este planeta y su gente, por lo que no me contendré- señalo Drago.

-¡Seria un insulto si lo hicieras!- Sonriendo y aun sujetando las manos de su enemigo, lanzo a Drago a un lado tomando por sorpresa al Dragonoid, quien choco contra un grupo de rocas.

* * *

 **(Con Stoica)**

-Vaya, vaya, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí? Sigues vivo, Mason- señalo Stoica, viendo con diversión al otro Gundaliano.

-No gracias a ustedes- respondió con odio en su voz. -Por tu culpa Jessie murió y no te lo perdonare, Stoica-.

-Fracaso porque era un inútil, al igual que tu, yo mismo me encargare de ti- Lirian se puso delante de Avior al igual que Serah delante de Mason.

-¿Que crees que haces?-.

-Aun hay muchos Bakugan Corruptos por aquí, tu encárgate de ellos, mientras que yo lidiare con Stoica- dijo Serah.

-No necesito tus ordenes, yo voy a...-.

-Se que estas molesto por tu amigo, pero necesito que me hagas caso, yo derrotare a Stoica, te lo prometo- dijo Serah un poco mas fuerte, pero transmitiendo calma y firmeza en su voz.

Mason se quedo un segundo en silencio por el tono de la chica que lo tomo por sorpresa, para luego sonreír. -Si que tienes carácter, eso me gusta. De acuerdo, tu ganas, te hare caso, pero no esperes que sea costumbre. Vamos Avior- llamo a su Bakugan.

-Mas te vale ganar, Lirian. Seria humillante que la Bakugan que me venció perdiera ante esos sujetos- dijo Avior, yendo hasta su compañero.

-Descuida, eso no pasara- respondió Lirian con confianza.

Cuando Mason y Avior se fueron, Stoica se río. -Bien, bien. La Neathiana esta confiada, veamos cuanto dura esa confianza-.

-¡Ajajaja! Te hare mi cena- dijo Litirius.

* * *

 **(Con Airzel)**

Hawktor estaba volando lejos del área donde estaba antes, había sido apartado por StrikeFlaller de las tropas Neathianas dejándolas solas contra los Bakugan Corruptos, por lo que tendría que derrotar primero a Airzel para volver.

-¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Remolino** **Furioso**!-.

Hawktor se dio la vuelta y concentro un poco de energía en su pecho, que libero como un tornado de energía Ventus directo a StrikeFlaller.

-¡Poder activado: **Efectomulticam**!- StrikeFlaller brillo un momento y su cuerpo se camuflo con el entorno, permitiéndole evadir el ataque de Hawktor sin que el lo viera.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Hawktor.

-¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Arte del** **Atrape**!- Activo Shun la carta que tenia preparada.

-¡Hoy no se juega a las escondidas!- Se detuvo y su visor brillo hacia adelante, iluminando todo a su frente, en dos segundos StrikeFlaller se volvió a ver.

-¿Como hicieron eso?- Pregunto StrikeFlaller impresionado.

-Arte del Atrape cancela cualquier poder que la luz de Hawktor toque, por lo que tu truco camaleónico no funcionara con nosotros- explico Shun.

-¡Toma esto!- Hawktor se lanzo hacia su enemigo, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo alejarse un poco.

Airzel se sujeto fuertemente de su compañero desde el hombro izquierdo de su Bakugan que era donde estaba. -Son mas fuertes que antes, esto no será fácil-.

* * *

 **(Con Ginebra)**

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Pregunto Leonidas, viendo a AmirGoul y a Ginebra.

Lionel abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en ese bando?- Pregunto incrédulo y sorprendido.

-¿Los conoces?-.

-También estaban presos con nosotros. Ellos eran los sujetos 006- revelo Lionel.

-¿En serio?- Claire giro su rostro y vio a Ginebra, quien también la estaba viendo, a pesar de la distancia, ambas conectaron miradas.

La pelinegra hizo un quejido y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como unos recuerdos llegaban a ella: Ella mas joven, con la edad de su ultimo recuerdo, otra chica un poco mayor que ella y pelinegra también hablando, la mas grande defendiéndola a ella mas joven, ella hablando emocionada mientras la otra pelinegra tenia una expresión serena y sin emociones, pero escuchando todo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Camilo, sacándola de sus recuerdos que terminaron hasta allí.

-Si, ahora la recuerdo... su nombre es Ginebra... y el de su Bakugan... AmirGoul. Es una amiga- revelo Claire respirando hondo.

-¿Que hace en el bando de Apocolyps entonces?- Cuestiono Leo.

-Tal vez lograron capturarla y la obligan a pelear, tenemos que ayudarla- supuso Camilo.

En ese momento escucharon una explosión, vieron abajo que los soldados Gundalianos y los Bakugan Corruptos estaban superando a los soldados Neathianos.

-Ve, déjamelo a mi- indico Claire.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Camilo con duda.

-Confía en mi, te demostrare que también soy fuerte y no necesito que me salves siempre- declaro con una sonrisa de confianza.

Camilo la observo preocupado unos segundos antes de suspirar derrotado y ver a su compañero. -¿Tu que dices?-.

-Creo que se ha ganado la oportunidad- respondió Leo.

-El Bakugan ha hablado, suerte y cuídate, Claire- Leonidas empezó a descender hacia el ejercito Gundaliano, sosteniendo su carta poder. -¡Poder activado: **Luz Barnum**!-.

-¡Tráguense esto!- El ataque de Leonidas impacto entremedio de dos Bakugan Corruptos, explotando en ambos y devolviéndolos a su forma esfera.

Lionel se acerco mas a AmirGoul y dejaba a Claire en una columna de rocas lo suficientemente cerca de Ginebra para que ella lo oyera.

-¡Ginebra! ¿Me reconoces? Soy Padme- dijo Claire, usando ese nombre porque probablemente ella la conozca por ese.

-Te recuerdo Padme, aunque ahora te haces llamar Claire, ¿no?- Dijo Ginebra, su voz no tenia emoción.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué peleas por Apocolyps? ¿Te esta obligando?-.

-Nada de eso, peleo porque soy útil-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Las palabras son inútiles en las peleas, a menos que sea para activar los poderes. ¡Poder activado: **Cuchillas de Plumas**!-.

AmirGoul se cruzo de brazos adelante y los separo de manera fuerte, lanzando varias plumas como plumas como proyectiles y que parecian filosas como cuchillos.

Lionel las recibió todas, incrustándose en su cuerpo, eso lo hizo sufrir un poco, pero gracias a su armadura no perforaron su piel. Vio como AmirGoul se lanzo hacia el en el aire después de lanzar el ataque, esquivando apenas el golpe que el Bakugan Ventus quería darle, pero no esquivo la patada que le propino y lo alejo un poco hacia al lado.

-¿No queda de otra mas que luchar? ¡Tsk! ¡Poder activado: **Colmillo de Dragón**!-.

Lionel se rodeo de su fuego azul, quemando de paso las plumas en su armadura y lanzándose en contra de AmirGoul.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Tormenta**!- El cuerpo de AmirGoul brillo de energía verde y se lanzo al ataque, chocando sus puños con Lionel.

El choque de fuerza libero una onda sacudió el campo, incluso quebrajando algunas rocas de allí.

* * *

 **(Con Tomari)**

-¡Poder activado: **Aplauso Terremoto**!-.

Onix separo sus manos y las cerro de golpe aplaudiendo, liberando una onda que sacudió a muchos Bakugan y soldados enemigos, aturdiéndolos.

-¡Poder activado: **Hacha Boomerang**!-.

-¡Aquí les va un regalito!- Onix tomo su gran hacha con dos manos y empezó a girar todo su cuerpo con el arma, soltándola antes de dejar de girar.

Por su tamaño, el arma golpeo a todos los Bakugan derrotándolos, incluso a algunos los corto por la mitad, pero como los Bakugan Corruptos son hechos por la magia de Apocolyps, no murieron, solo se desvanecieron en oscuridad.

El hacha volvió a Onix, quien la atrapo con una mano sin problemas. -Eso les enseñara a esos Bakugan que en Neathia no se juega-.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Snow. -¡Podemos ganar! ¡Síganme los buenos!-.

Las tropas Neathianas detrás suyo gritaron de jubilo y apoyo mientras las Gundalianas retrocedían, excepto por algunos Taskan que estaban, ellos corrieron para enfrentar a los soldados, pero sin Bakugan eran fácilmente capturados por los Bakugan de los Neathianos.

-¡Poder activado: **Pulso** **Marino**!- Dos esferas de energía azul fueron acercándose al ejercito Gundaliano, pero no a los Bakugan, si no a los soldados que veían el ataque ir hacia ellos.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensa Bifrost**!- Actuó Snow rápidamente.

Onix se interpuso en medio de los soldados y el ataque, generando un escudo vikingo hecho de acero que brillo de un tono arcoíris, creando una pantalla de luz también de color arcoíris que detuvo las dos esferas.

-¿De donde vinieron?- Onix busco con la mirada al responsable, aunque no tardo en hallarlo.

Robotalian bajo la escopeta y bajaba a Tomari de su hombro hasta el suelo.

-No entiendo porque debo estar aquí contra un vagabundo, mi objetivo es vencer a los Peleadores, no a alguien como el- comento Tomari para si mismo molesto.

-¿Porque lanzaste ese ataque cobarde?- Pregunto Onix a Robotalian.

-En las guerras no existen los ataques cobardes, solo los ataques con estrategia- respondió Robotalian.

-¡Oye! ¡Se hombre y ven a enfrentarnos de cara!- Grito Snow a Tomari, quien bufo fastidiado.

-Acabare rápido contigo para que pueda encargarme luego de Camilo Navas- dijo Tomari.

-¿Que tienes en contra de Camilo? ¿Te debe dinero o algo? Aunque no lo creo- cuestiono Snow.

* * *

 **(Con John y Ashoka)**

Ellos ayudaban mucho a enfrentar a los soldados de Dukhan y a los Gundalianos, capturando casi 30 hombres de lo que llevan peleando, aunque no era fácil, Ashoka ya tenia algunos rasguños y quemaduras de cortes de sable que le rozaron y hubieron muchas muertes Neathianas, aunque mucho menos de las que habían en cualquier combate gracias a John, quien no sudaba a pesar del uso de sus poderes.

-¿Como no estas cansado? Llevamos tres horas peleando- Pregunto Ashoka respirando pausadamente.

-He practicado mis poderes marcianos desde niño y ahora que estoy en mi edad adulta los domino a la perfección, incluso entre mi raza la gente me consideraba muy fuerte- explico John.

-Ya veo... pues es bueno contar contigo- dijo Ashoka.

-Retirare por ahora y descansa, necesitamos de toda la fuerza que podamos- sugirió el alienígena verde y la Togruta no objeto, por lo que se retiro.

John iba a ayudar a los soldados Neathianos en otra parte ahora que la situación en el campo donde estaba se había calmado un poco, hasta que sintió con su telepatía un pensamiento cerca de donde estaba y no le gusto.

* * *

 **(Cerca de allí)**

-Vamos, hay que colocar esas cargas rápido- apuro un soldado Taskan a otro.

-Deprisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo el soldado que parecía el líder, ya que era el único que no llevaba una mascara que cubría todo su rostro, en cambio la suya cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando expuesto la mitad de su cara y boca, mostrando un poco de sus dientes filosos y ojos rojos y un cabello castaño,

Era un grupo pequeño de solo 10 soldados Taskan, era parte del plan que ideo Dukhan, en la dirección que fueron las naves al separarse fueron mandados un grupo de 10 hombres cada uno para abrir un agujero en el escudo y puedan entrar y destruirlo desde adentro.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados, habían otro dos grupos de también diez guerreros Taskan haciendo lo mismo en las otras dos direcciones, las batallas las usaron como distracción para acercarse sin que nadie lo notara.

Nadie, excepto uno.

El líder Taskan del grupo empezó a ser levantado al aire sin explicación, provocando gemidos de sorpresa en el grupo por eso, pero vieron acercarse a John, que era el que levantaba al líder del grupo con su levitación, para dejarlo caer a soldados de su grupo, cayendo encima de otros tres soldados.

-¡Mátenlo!- Exclamo un Taskan activando su sable de luz de color rojo y corriendo hacia John para eliminarlo.

Pero el marciano era mas listo y poderoso, usando un cambio de forma convirtió sus piernas en una parte inferior de una serpiente y la uso para atrapar al soldado que fue a atacarlo, posterior lo soltó de golpe, mareándolo y golpeándolo con fuerza que lo hizo estrellar contra otro de sus compañeros.

Los soldados que quedaban de pie solo vieron como a gran velocidad el marciano los golpeo, dejándolos inconscientes de inmediato.

-Veré que tramaban- se acerco a uno de los soldados que dejo inconscientes y empezó a leer su mente. Al terminar de leerla, lo dejo en el suelo. -Tengo que informarle a los demás...-.

-No creo que tengas esa oportunidad...-.

Al escuchar esa voz hizo un cambio de densidad para ser invisible e intangible y no recibir ningún golpe, pero el torrente de fuego que le lanzaron lo hicieron gritar, el fuego era su única debilidad.

Quitándose la intangibilidad e invisibilidad se tiro al suelo y rodo para apagar el fuego, cuando se apago, respiro aliviado, pero unas descargas moradas lo golpearon, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo, cayendo al suelo sin energías e inconsciente.

Barodius se acerco riendo al inconsciente marciano, sosteniendo un pequeño lanzallamas que Youma le dio, ya que le indico la debilidad del marciano.

-¿Quien diría que caería directo en mi trampa?- Dijo riendo, tomando el cuerpo inconsciente del marciano y colgándolo en su hombro.

Después de la comunicación del plan, a el le dijeron que tenia esperar, pero Youma, que estaba en su nave, le dijo que el plan podría fallar por culpa de alguien que tenia entre sus filas. Le conto de John y sus habilidades y que esta podría ser una oportunidad para capturarlo, cuando el dijo que lo hiciera el mismo, su única respuesta fue...

 _-Yo espero a una pequeña plaga, por lo que no puedo salir. Además esto te servirá para quedar mejor ante Apocolyps, aparte que disfrutas del dolor de otros...-._

Y era cierto en todo, ahora tenia uno de los tan preciados prisioneros de Apocolyps, si no que pudo divertirse un rato mientras esperaba a Exocor.

Solo faltaban dos horas antes del amanecer, cuando el sol saliera, el Segundo Escudo caerá.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo que fue largo para que disfrutaran mejor, hubo tanto acción como revelaciones. Se mostro un poco del pasado de Kazarina y a su madre y ella esta empezando a idear un plan. Alfredo conocía desde antes a Youma. ¿Qué pasado tienen estos dos?**

 **También se vienen buenos combates, Drago vs Ionia, Lionel vs AmirGoul y Onix vs Robotalian, los combates de Lirian y Hawktor no se mostraran mucho porque esos no los considero tan relevantes, aunque tampoco se mostrara toda la batalla de las tres peleas mencionadas.**

 **También capturaron a John, ahora Apocolyps tiene a dos de sus prisioneros. ¿Qué mas puede pasar?**

 **Y para los que si leen el opening, notaran que hubieron algunos cambios, falta poco para que saque el opening 3. ¿Qué canción recomiendan? Los escucho.**

 **Tenzalucard 123:** _Tu ganas, lo hare pero un poco diferente también._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Cuando Fanfiction permita dejar fotos en las historias verán algunos fotos de algunos personajes que saco sus apariencias de otros animes._

 **Guest:** _Ya se mostraron las evoluciones y espero que los nombres sean de tu agrado._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Lo que Youma quiere es que Linehalt libere el poder prohibido que no sabe como liberarlo para sus propósitos, sea cuales sean. Espera un poco mas amigo._ **  
**

 **El Redentor 777:** _No fue solo un grito, fue una fiesta, ahora se puso intenso esta confrontación._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Tal vez sea el único, aunque probablemente solo lo escriba en este fic y no en los demás que haga y si, creo que ya es obvio que Youma traicionara a Apocolyps._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	45. Noche de Guerra, Parte 2

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Robotalian y AmirGoul cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Youma y el Sabio Alfredo mirándose con odio se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Apocolyps sacudió su capa y abajo suyo se vio a sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Ginebra volando en el hombro de AmirGoul hacia adelante, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Dan y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, los 3 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo se vio, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 45: Noche de Guerra, Parte 2**

-¡Poder activado: **MegaloSkati**!- Litirius disparo flechas de energía desde el centro de sus pinzas.

-¡Poder activado: **Pataleo Profundo**!- Lirian esquivo las flechas saltando por el aire como si bailara.

-¡Quédate quieta!- Bufo Stoica.

-¡No dejaremos que destruyan el escudo! ¡Ya han echo suficiente daño a mi planeta!- Contesto Serah. -¡Poder activado: **Melodía de Batalla**!-.

-¡Esta melodía será la de tu derrota!- Dijo Lirian, tomando su arpa y tocando. Un aura azul rodeo su cuerpo.

Pero no solo a ellos. Avior y los Bakugan Neathianos que aun quedaban fueron rodeados por la misma aura azul, sintiendo un aumento de poder.

-¿Pero que esta fuerza que siento?- Pregunto Avior, para después ver como un Bakugan Neathiano Haos hacia retroceder con un ataque a un Bakugan Corrupto.

-Debe de ser esa chica- supuso Mason. -¡Ataca Avior!-.

-¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?- Pregunto Stoica al ver que los Bakugan Neathianos eran mas fuertes que antes.

-Melodía de Batalla es un poder que no solo aumenta el poder de Lirian, también aumenta el poder de sus aliados, siendo un poder de apoyo- explico Serah. Ella no dejaría que sus aliados pelearan solo mientras ella se enfrentaba a Stoica.

-¿Oh? Te debes creer mucho si te preocupas por otros mientras te enfrentas a mi- dijo Stoica.

-Te demostrare que no eres nada- dijo Litirius.

-Eso lo veremos, Litirius- dijo Lirian, sacando su espada y lanzándose hacia Litirius.

El choque de su arma y las pinzas libero una onda que movió algunos arboles. Ambos Bakugan Aquos no estaban dispuestos a perder.

* * *

 **(Con Snow)**

-¡Poder activado: **Nordic Hammer**!- Onix se cubrió su cuerpo entero de energía Subterra y se lanzo a mano limpia contra Robotalian.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensa Marina**!- Robotalian junto sus brazos, uniendo sus escudos que aumento su tamaño y una capa de agua se formo delante de el.

Onix golpeo su puño en el escudo, poniendo fuerza, pero su ataque fue detenido. La capa de agua brillo un momento y exploto como globo de agua, mandando a Onix a estrellarse al suelo.

-¿Estas bien, Onix?- Pregunto Snow moviéndose por unas rocas.

-Si... solo aturdido- respondió Onix sentándose en el suelo y sobándose la frente.

-¿Eso es todo? Que decepcionante- dijo Tomari.

-Oye, por ser una guerra no tienes que ser pedante- dijo Snow.

-¡Poder activado: **Pulso Marina**!- Ignorando las palabras de Snow, Robotalian tomo su escopeta y disparo a Onix.

-¡Poder activado: **Protector de Montañas**!- Un escudo redondo apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Onix, era mas grande que el que tenia antes de evolucionar y tenia un dibujo de una montaña.

El escudo no solo lo protegió de las balas de agua, también las devolvió a Robotalian, chocando con su escopeta y destruyéndola.

-Tenias algo como eso guardado...- mascullo Tomari en voz baja.

-No creas que por tener dinero eres mejor, amigo. En las batallas siempre pasara algo inesperado- dijo Snow confiado.

Después de que el intento de paz de la reina Serena y Apocolyps no funcionaran, Marucho había comentado que el chico que enfrento a Shun le era familiar, dos días después recordó, que Tomari era hijo de una de las cinco familias mas ricas de Japón y Marucho lo conocía por fiestas en las que tuvo que acompañar a sus padres.

Pero no entendía como un chico como Tomari se involucro con Apocolyps, ni su aparente odio a Camilo.

-Así que ya lo saben, casi nunca interactúe con el heredero Marukuma, por lo que es normal que se tardara un poco- dijo Tomari, reconociendo el significado de las palabras de Snow.

-No entiendo porque alguien como tu se involucraría en esto. No ganas nada y puedes morir- dijo Snow.

-Es como se lo dije a Shun Kazami, el señor Youma se me acerco y me ofreció poder, y eso es lo que tengo ahora. Además, al unirme a Apocolyps puedo garantizar la seguridad de mi familia y sus inversiones cuando conquiste la tierra- explico Tomari.

-¡No dejaremos que eso pase!-.

-Es algo inevitable. Además, puedo vengarme de Camilo Navas por la humillación que me hizo y ahora también de Marduk-.

-¿Que tienes contra Camilo? Se que participaste en el Ultimate Tournament. Entiendo que tengas algo contra Marduk, ya que se como era antes, pero nunca te enfrentaste a mi amigo-.

-Los pobres como tu nunca entenderán la humillación que sentí aquella vez, ni tampoco deben entenderlo-.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar, quiero seguir peleando para derrotar a ese mocoso, que ya me canse de oírlo- dijo Onix, levantándose.

-No dejare que suceda- respondió Robotalian.

-¡Poder activado: **Fuerza Marina**!-.

-¡Una vez mas! **¡Nordic Hammer!-.**

Onix y Robotalian se lanzaron a atacar al otro con toda sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **(Con Claire)**

-¡No tenemos porque ser enemigas! ¡Apocolyps solo te hará sufrir mas!- Grito Claire, tratando de convencer a Ginebra.

-¡Poder activado: **Ángel** **Armado**!- Ginebra ignoraba las palabras de Claire y seguía peleando.

AmirGoul se llevo las manos a la espalda, al separarlas, en cada mano había un ala de ángel. Se lanzo hacia Lionel y levantando su mano izquierda, uso el ala que sujetaba en esa mano como un mazo para golpearlo.

El Bakugan Pyrus se protegió del golpe con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha detuvo la otra ala que iba a golpearlo en las costillas. Ahora estaba haciendo fuerza para sujetarlas y no lo golpeen.

-¡Poder activado: **Colmillo Fatuo**!-.

El fuego azul con cabeza de león apareció en las manos de Lionel, incinerando al contacto las alas que sujetaba, AmirGoul soltó las alas para que el fuego que se extendía no tocara sus manos.

-Sera molesto si puede quemar mis poderes- comento Ginebra para si misma. -¡Poder activado: **Sky Down**!-.

Otro par de alas-mazos aparecieron en las manos de AmirGoul y las vatio delante de Lionel, que se iba acercar a atacarlo, pero el viento que libero no lo dejo moverse, no solo eso, también apago el fuego en sus manos.

AmirGoul aprovecho y golpeo con una de las alas a Lionel, estrellándolo contra el suelo que se desquebrajo por el impacto.

-¡Es muy fuerte!- Exclamo Claire.

Leonidas dio un zarpazo a un Bakugan Corrupto y derrotándolo. Camilo vio donde se separo de Claire con preocupación. Quería ayudarla, pero ella le pidió que confiara en el y eso haría, aunque la preocupación no se iba.

-Confía en la chica, no es mala para ser novata- comento Leonidas, sabiendo lo que pensaba su compañero.

-Si... tienes razón, Leo. Nosotros también tenemos un trabajo que hacer- dijo Camilo, viendo como se acercaban mas Bakugan Corruptos.

-¿De donde sacan tantos? Nunca se acaban-.

* * *

 **(Con Shun)**

-¡Poder activado: **Tormenta de Shuriken**!-.

-¡Este es mi regalo para ustedes!- Hawktor lanzo estrellas ninja contra StrikeFlaller, quien las esquivaba volando alrededor del campo.

-¡Si crees que eso nos derrotaran están muy equivocados!- Grito Airzel desde arriba de su Bakugan. -¡Poder activado: **Cielo Colgante**!-.

Cuando Hawktor dejo de lanzar sus shurikens, StrikeFlaller se detuvo y sus manos se estiraron como si fueran cables, atrapando las dos alas superiores de Hawktor.

-Eso hubiera funcionado antes, pero ahora tengo otro par de alas mas- comento Hawktor.

-¡Poder activado: **Tornado Inferior**!- Las 4 alas de Hawktor fueron rodeadas de corriente de aire que se expandieron y obligaron a los brazos de StrikeFlaller soltarlo.

-Es realmente molesto- comento StrikeFlaller.

-Y apenas comenzamos- dijo Hawktor.

-¡Poder activado: **Tornado Kan**!- StrikeFlaller brillo de un aura Ventus y se lanzo contra Hawktor.

* * *

 **(Con Dan)**

Drago atacaba desde el aire para tener algo de ventaja, pero Ionia demostraba ser bastante fuerte y resistente.

-¡Poder activado: **Laser Keraunos**!- Dukhan activo un poder Haos.

Ionia junto sus manos y disparo un rayo de energía Haos a Drago que estaba en el aire, Drago esquivo el ataque, pero el rayo se dio la vuelta y volvió a apuntarlo.

-¿Que?- Drago abrió los ojos sorprendido, empezando a volar para evadir el rayo de energía que lo estaba persiguiendo.

-Es inútil, el Laser Keraunos perseguirá a su objetivo hasta darlo, y mientras mas tarde en golpearlo, mas fuerte será el golpe- dijo Dukhan.

-¡Poder activado: **Reflector Ardiente**!- Drago se detuvo y extendiendo sus brazos genero un escudo de energía que detuvo el laser que lo perseguía con algo de esfuerzo.

-¡Poder activado: **Embestida Salvaje**!-.

Ionia fue rodeado por completo de energía Haos y Pyrus por igual, salto hacia Drago con un grito de batalla y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro que lo hizo estrellar contra el suelo.

-¡Drago!- Exclamo Dan.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer el mejor peleador de la tierra? Que decepcionante- dijo Dukhan.

-Aun no terminamos-.

-Realmente espero que no- dijo Ionia, levantando a Drago sujetándolo de su cuerno y lanzándolo a un lado.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- Pregunto Dan.

-Mas o menos... es muy fuerte- dijo Drago, ese único golpe casi lo derrota.

-¡Poder activado: **Falange de Dragón**!- Drago lanzo una llamarada concentrada de fuego.

Para sorpresa de Dan y Drago, Ionia solo detuvo la llamarada con una mano, aun siendo recubierto por la energía de ambos atributos.

-No derrotaras a Ionia con esos trucos. Es el Bakugan mas fuerte físicamente de todo el ejercito de Lord Apocolyps- dijo Dukhan.

-¡ALALALALA!- Ionia de un salto llego hasta Drago y empezó a darle golpes al Bakugan Pyrus que no podía protegerse.

-¡Poder activado: **Dragón Hammer**!- Drago esquivo un derechazo de Ionia y el mismo empezó a brillar de un rojo intenso, devolviéndole un golpe en el rostro a su oponente.

-Esperaba eso- dijo Ionia, que en vez de sentir dolor por el golpe, sintió emoción.

Ambos Bakugan empezaron a repartirse golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero Ionia estaba en clara ventaja por su fuerza y su tamaño superior.

-¡Dan! ¡Hay que pensar otro modo de ataque!- Dijo Drago, retrocediendo al verse superado en el combate físico.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Respondió Dan, empezando a teclear el código de activación.

 _-"Jetcor, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento se equipo en Drago, que dejo de brillar hace rato. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Jetcor Delta**!-.

Esta vez, Dukhan se defendería. -¡Poder activado: **Reflector Solar**!-.

-¡Dame tu mejor disparo!- Reto Ionia, dejando de brillar y creando un gran escudo de energía Haos tan grande como el mismo.

-¡Como tu quieras!- Respondió Drago, alzando el vuelo y disparando el ataque de su armamento con todo lo que tenia.

El doble rayo del armamento impacto en el escudo, que pudo resistir bastante bien el ataque, aunque quedando algo fracturado. Drago se coloco encima de Ionia en el aire y las lentes de su armamento se concentraron en el Bakugan abajo, empezando a quitarle sus fuerzas, aunque el Reflector seguía, por lo que era mas difícil.

Cuando los lentes del armamento de Drago dejaron de brillar, Ionia seguía donde estaba y su escudo se fue, mostrándolo casi ileso.

-Resistió el poder del armamento, impresionante- reconoció Drago impresionado.

-Si que son difíciles de vencer, amigo- comento Dan.

-Por supuesto, no por nada somos los generales de Lord Apocolyps- dijo Ionia.

-¿Porque pelean por Apocolyps? Puedo ver que ambos son guerreros honorables y leales, pero el es malvado. No tengo dudas de que los traicionara en cuanto pueda- cuestiono Drago.

-Si nuestro Lord nos traiciona, es porque fuimos muy débiles para el. En Task, la fuerza lo es todo. Si nuestro Lord nos traiciona y perecemos es porque fuimos muy débiles para evitarlo, es así de simple- contesto Dukhan.

-Estas loco- dijo Dan.

-No espero que un niño que no sabe nada de guerra lo entienda- Dukhan saco una carta. -¡Poder activado: **Supernova** **Titánica**!-.

-¡Este ataque es de mis favoritos! ¡Disfrútalo, Drago!- Exclamo Ionia, su puño derecho fue cubierto por llamas intensas, golpeando el suelo.

-¿Que tramara?- Se pregunto Drago.

El suelo debajo de Ionia empezó a temblar y desquebrajarse un poco, hasta que de golpe salieron pilares de fuego desde el suelo, haciendo volar escombros del suelo que se volvieron grandes rocas.

-¡Cuidado, Drago!- Exclamo Dan, saltando a otro pilar, evitando que una roca lo aplaste.

Drago volaba con rapidez para no ser golpeado, pero un pilar de fuego emergió debajo suyo, alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero no se fijo que los escombros que salieron volando empezaron a caer, los mas grande cayendo y el estaba debajo de ellos.

 **-¡Dragón Galáctico!-** Drago lanzo la bola de fuego a los escombros, destruyéndolos, pero ocasionando que hubieran mas escombros cayeran, pero de menor tamaño.

-¡No te será tan fácil!- Exclamo Ionia, levantando dos pilares de fuego cruzados que golpearon a Drago.

Drago rugió de dolor por el impacto, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando los escombros lo golpearon y la gravedad hizo lo demás, cayendo al suelo enterrado por las rocas.

-¡Drago!- Grito Dan preocupado.

-No uso mucho esta técnica, por lo que siente satisfecho al ser derrotado por ella- dijo Dukhan, viendo de reojo a su Bakugan que respiraba cansado. Supernova Titánica era un gran poder, pero usaba mucho esfuerzo, pero sus resultados no se pueden cuestionar. Drago salió mejor que cualquiera porque estaba volando cuando se libero el poder.

-¡Vamos amigo, se que puedes escucharme! ¡Levántate!- Pidió Dan.

Los escombros que estaban arriba de Drago temblaron, todos vieron como Drago salía entre ellos, pero estaba muy herido y agotado. Se requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a su forma esfera, y parecía que no duraría mucho consciente.

-Estoy impresionado, tu reputación no exageraba- admitió Dukhan.

-¿Estas bien?- Dan bajo arrastrando las suelas de sus zapatos por el pilar y aterrizo en el suelo, al lado de su amigo.

-No creo... poder durar... mucho mas...- admitió Drago.

-Buena pelea, joven, realmente lo disfrute mientras duro- reconoció Ionia.

-¡Dan!- Se escucho un grito acercarse hacia ellos. Cuando vieron de donde vino, vieron a Aquimos y Goredem acercarse a ellos.

-¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga Espiral**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Impacto Fantasma**!-.

Aquos tomo los cañones en su cintura que habían aumentado un poco su tamaño y de ellos salieron ráfagas de agua giratorias a alta velocidad mientras que Goredem dio un golpe al aire con su gran brazo, lanzando un puño de energía como si fuera bala.

Ionia esquivo los ataques y fue cuando los Bakugan llegaron, Marucho y Jake fueron hasta su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Marucho.

-Ahora si, gracias por venir- agradeció Dan.

-Vimos que tenias problemas y no podíamos dejarte solo- dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-Oye Drago, ¿que tal si nos dejas a este grandote a nosotros y te tomas dos minutos?- Dijo Aquimos con su típico tono bromista.

-Si, pero no bajen la guardia- fue lo ultimo que dijo Drago antes de volver a su forma esfera.

-Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Goredem, viendo a Ionia, quien sonrió emocionado.

-¡Vengan y ataquen!-.

 _-Espero que el escuadrón que mande para desactivar el escudo ya haya entrado-_ pensó Dukhan.

* * *

 **(Dentro del Castillo)**

Relena estaba acostada en su habitación con la cara en la almohada, ella no había ido a ayudar a los demás en la pelea porque no tenia la confianza para ir solo seria un estorbo. Su espíritu de peleadora fue destruido cuando Youma apareció y no podía volver.

Ella escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría, pero ni siquiera volteo a ver quien entro, sin preocuparse si era amigo o enemigo.

-Relena, no puedes estar así para siempre- escucho la voz del Sabio Alfredo.

-¿A-Abuelo?- Relena separo su cara de la almohada y vio a la persona que la salvo de la oscuridad y consideraba un abuelo.

El anciano camino hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica, quien también se había sentado.

-Separarte de tu hermano de la forma que lo hice y tener que ver lo que sea que te mostro Youma debió ser difícil, ¿no es así?- Dijo Alfredo.

Relena entendió adonde quería llegar su abuelo con esas palabras, pero la verdad, no podían servirle de nada.

-Reconozco que fue un poco injusto de mi parte raptarte de esa manera, que aunque era para tu propio bien, sigue siendo secuestro- continuo hablando Alfredo. -Producto del terror que has sentido por Youma, inconscientemente, tu mente creo una segunda personalidad como autodefensa, una mas fuerte en las batallas-.

-¿E-En serio?- Pregunto Relena, quien nunca se había percatado de eso.

-Si, nunca dije nada porque vi que estabas bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error. Tuve que decírtelo antes que esa segunda personalidad en realidad es tu yo real-.

-¿Mi yo real? Imposible, y-yo no soy...-.

-Claro que eres fuerte- la interrumpió. -Tu quisiste ser fuerte para ser aceptada, de hay que empezó a surgir ese lado mas frio y fuerte, pero en realidad solo era parte de tu verdadero ser que el trauma oculto. Nunca podre perdonarme por lo que sea que sufriste por mi incompetencia. Debiste de sentirte muy sola cuando te separaste de Ren- una mirada de dolor y culpa se veía en los ojos del viejo Neathiano.

-¡U-Usted no tiene la culpa de nada!- Hablo Relena, tratando de sonar positiva. -¡U-Usted me salvo de la oscuridad! Me dio un hogar y comida buena, además que me permitió ser amigo de la princesa Fabia y de Serah, usted me dio a Hammer y pude pelear, me dejo llamarlo abuelo cuando quería. Si no fuera por usted, no seria quien soy ahora... yo, no seria...-.

-¿No serias que?- Alfredo quería que Relena dijera lo que ya sabia.

-Yo... yo soy... una Peleadora- dijo Relena un poco insegura de sus ultimas palabras, pero recordando cuando Jake hablo con ella y le dijo que Dan ni nadie la odiaba.

Alfredo sonrió. -Así es. También eres una Caballero del Castillo, al igual que una Doncella de la Princesa. ¿Y que debe hacer alguien de tu puesto?-.

-E-Estar peleando. ¡Pe-Pero si ese monstruo aparece yo...!-.

-Si te sientes sola, recuerda que tienes amigos. Cuando hay gente apoyándote, puedes hacer mas cosas de las que puedes hacer solo. Fabia y Serah siempre te apoyaran, y no solo ellas, también Dan y sus amigos te consideran de los suyos-.

Relena agacho la mirada a sus pies y se quedo con un gesto pensativo en su rostro.

 _-¡Es muy adorable!-_ Recordó cuando Serah la abraza y se avergonzaba.

 _-No tengas miedo. Nosotros venimos para ayudar y derrotar a los Gundalianos, así que llevémonos bien-_ recordó cuando Dan se presento.

 _-¡Así peleamos en la Tierra, en equipo!-_ Recordó su primer combate en equipo con Snow.

 _-No creo que tus amigas te odian, tal vez están sorprendidas, pero nada mas. Ya que los amigos no se pueden odiar por eso-_ recordó las palabras de Jake que eran las que mas le había impactado.

-¿Que debo hacer? No me siento fuerte, no se como puedo ayudar, no se si quiero pelear. No se nada- admitió Relena, sintiendo las ganas de llorar otra vez.

-"La respuesta se encuentra dentro del corazón de una batalla"- musito Alfredo. -Conocí a alguien que me dijo esas palabras hace años cuando era joven. En su momento no las había entendido pero luego de vivir mucho las entendí. Si no puedes encontrar respuestas por ti misma, luchando tal vez puedas encontrarla, y ambos sabemos con quien debes luchar-.

Relena miro a su Abuelo, quien tenia una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, que con eso logro entender a quien se refería. -Ren...-.

-No pude rescatarlo a el y durante mucho tiempo, Barodius y Youma le han lavado el cerebro de que solo con ellos obtendrá la verdadera libertad. La oscuridad de ambos le impiden a Ren ver que tienes amigos que lo esperan, pero tal vez una luz diferente a los Peleadores pueda ser capaz de guiarlo por las sombras-.

-¿Co-Como voy a hacerlo? Ese monstruo de seguro debe tenerlo bajo su control y n-no dejara que me acerque-.

-Tu no te preocupes por ello. Tu deber es mostrarle a Ren las respuestas que el busca. Se que podrás. Ambos son familia, después de todo-.

Relena miro sus manos que estaban en sus rodillas. Ella tenia miedo, si iba al campo de batalla tal vez seria un estorbo, no sabia si podría hacer lo que su abuelo decía.

Pero...

Ella quería que Ren estuviera a su lado, quería que su hermano peleara a su lado y no con ese monstruo de Youma.

-H-Hare lo que pueda- respondió Relena, levantándose, caminando hasta la salida de su habitación. Pero antes de salir, volteo su cabeza. -Gracias, abuelo-.

-De nada. Tu, Fabia y Serena son como mis nietas. Haría lo que fuera por ustedes- dijo el Sabio Alfredo con una sonrisa

Alfredo solo vio como la chica que veía como su nieta salía de la habitación. Sabia que ella tenia miedo, pero confiaba que ellas superaría ese miedo y lo transformaría en valor.

-¿Estas seguro de solo decirle eso?- Pregunto una voz profunda.

La voz provino del bastón de Alfredo, quien hablaba era su Bakugan, Pyro.

-Si. Se que ella lograra ser muy fuerte y salvara a Ren. Los dos tenemos otra tarea- contesto Alfredo seriamente, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estas consciente de que no importa el resultado de las acciones, no cambiara el tuyo?- Volvió a preguntar Pyro.

-Nunca te preocupaste antes por mi. ¿La edad te hizo mas blando, amigo?- Pregunto de manera bromista.

-No es momento para bromear, anciano- se quejo el Bakugan con forma de bastón. -No has cambiado mucho desde ese entonces-.

-Tal vez...- Alfredo salió y comenzó a caminar hacia cierto rumbo. -Pero no tengo dudas. Puede que todo esto fue ocasionado por mi culpa. Es normal que tenga que pagar el plato que rompí-.

* * *

 **(En la nave de Barodius)**

-¡Es imposible! ¡Debiste confundirla con otra! ¡No puede ser ella!-.

-Los conozco a ambos desde que eran unos niños. ¿En serio crees que me equivocaría?-.

-¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Ella no puede estar con los Neathianos!-.

-Piénsalo, eso explicaría muchas cosas y porque Youma nos mintió-.

-¿Porque el señor Youma mentiría?-.

Dentro de la nave de Barodius, Ren y Linehalt discutían. El Bakugan Darkus había decidido contar el descubrimiento que hizo respecto a Relena con Ren, quien al escucharlo no podía creerlo, que su prima casi hermana, que su única familia haya estado siempre en el bando Neathiano y había sido esa chica que enfrento cuando hizo equipo con Jessie.

-Yo también tuve mis dudas al principio, pero tras verla aquella vez que el señor Youma peleo, no tengo mas dudas- dijo Linehalt.

-Yo... yo...- las confusiones de Ren volvieron a su cabeza, pero duro poco, al ser reemplazado por una gran ira. -¡Fueron esos malditos Neathianos! ¡De seguro ellos tienen la culpa de todo y la obligan a luchar en contra de su gente!- Estrello sus nudillos con el muro de la nave.

Linehalt veía preocupado el comportamiento de su compañero, desde que hablo con Youma lo sentía diferente, no parecía el mismo. Claro, primero lo atribuyo porque había aclarado sus dudas, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Debemos ir a luchar, Linehalt- dijo Ren.

-¿Adonde crees que vas, Ren?- Pregunto Barodius atrás de Ren.

-Barodius…- Ren estaba sorprendido de verlo regresar tan pronto.

-Tal vez ya no sea Emperador, pero no te da derecho de hablarme con esa confianza. Soy el General Barodius para ti y todos- dijo Barodius con tono amenazante.

-Lo lamento...-.

-No puedes ir a pelear, tienes ordenes de quedarte hasta nuevo aviso. Si las desobedeces yo mismo te castigare-.

-Pe-Pero...-.

-No lo volveré a repetir. No me importa tus problemas personales, pero no dejare que lo arruines por tus berrinches- Barodius camino y paso de largo a Ren.

Ren apretó sus puños de frustración. -Tan solo espera, dentro de poco, te superare hasta a ti- mascullo en voz baja, corriendo por los pasillos.

Las preocupaciones de Linehalt aumentaron cuando llegaron a una de las capsulas de escape de la nave.

* * *

Barodius entro a su sala de mando, caminando hasta su trono. Apoyado en una pared cercana esta recargado Youma.

-Ya hice tu trabajo, el tipo verde no se escapara, ahora te toca cumplir- dijo Barodius a Youma sentándose. El no solo había capturado a John para deleitarse de verlo sufrir.

-Ten- Youma le tiro un chip a alta velocidad a Barodius que lo atrapo en su mano sin siquiera mirar. -Esa información debería servirte-.

Barodius conecto el chip a su computadora, mostrando en la pantalla información de las naves de Apocolyps, sus sistemas, planos, etc. El Ex-Emperador empezó a ver la información.

La alarma de la nave se escucho en la sala, una ventana se abrió en la pantalla de la nave, mostrando una capsula salir y bajar hasta el campo de batalla.

-Ese mocoso estúpido...- mascullo Barodius, sabiendo perfectamente que Ren era el que esta adentro de la capsula.

Youma maldijo en voz baja también, tal vez había usado mucha influencia en el chico y la "semilla" le salió mal.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

Solo quedaban 45 minutos antes del amanecer, pero aun las batallas continuaban, las explosiones llenaban el cielo nocturno de Neathia y los gritos de batalla de ambos bandos resonaban por todo el campo.

-¡Poder activado: **Impacto de Esfera Oscura**!-.

-¡Solo son insectos ante mi poder!- Vladitor lanzo su ataque a un grupo de Bakugan Corruptos que cayeron como boliches de bolos y volvieron a su formas esferas.

-No me gusta. Parece irnos tan fácil...- murmuro Marduk, viendo a su alrededor.

-Es cierto- concordó Vladitor. -Aquí hay Bakugan encerrado-.

De repente, el Bakupod de Marduk se encendió y se pudo oír mucha estática del otro lado, pero pudo reconocer una voz entre toda la estática.

-Tratare de regularlo- Marduk empezó a teclear su Bakupod para reducir la estática. Durante su estancia en el espacio había aprendido mucho sobre la tecnología, al menos, lo que el espacio considera "lo básico".

 _-"Me... alguien... oigan..."-_ Marduk siguió un poco mas hasta que la estática desapareció. _-"¡Quien sea, responda!"-_ Marduk reconoció la voz como la de Ashoka.

-Baja un poco la voz, chica. Te escucho- dijo Marduk.

 _-"¡Finalmente alguien responde!"-_ Exclamo Ashoka. _-"¡Tenemos problemas! Los Gundalianos nos están superando y no se donde esta John. Temo que le pasara algo!"-_ Informo.

-Contactare a los demás- dijo Marduk, el no era de trabajar en equipo, pero a veces funcionaba.

Para su sorpresa, no podía contactar a nadie, las comunicaciones estaban muertas, sus sensores a su alrededor apenas servían, era una proeza que hubiera recibido la comunicación de Ashoka aun en forma de estática.

-Nos dejaron sin comunicaciones por los Bakupod. No podemos contactar a los demás desde lejos- informo Marduk a Ashoka.

 _-"Debe de ser Dukhan"-_ dijo Ashoka. _-"Corta las comunicaciones durante la batalla mientras hace alguna distracción y un grupo suyo hace la tarea importante. Vi hacer eso en un planeta que intentamos ayudar"-._

-Una distracción...- Marduk vio lo mas lejos que podía su vista, viendo de lejos la batalla de las fuerzas de Apocolyps contra los Peleadores, abriendo los ojos con compresión. -Esta debe ser su distracción. ¡Eso significa...!-.

En otra parte, el cuerpo de un soldado Neathiano cayo muerto al suelo, el soldado Taskan que lo mato apago su sable de luz y se acerco a su grupo.

El grupo para traspasar el segundo escudo y destruirlo desde adentro había logrado entrar con éxito y ahora se dirigen al generador para destruirlo.

Marduk estaba molesto, les habían visto la cara de tontos. -¡Trata de comunicarte con los demás y avísales, yo iré al generador del escudo! ¡Vamos Vladitor!-.

-De acuerdo- pero antes que pudiera avanzar, una nueva ola de Bakugan Corruptos apareció y empezó a atacar a Vladitor, que se cubría con su capa. -¡Son realmente molestos!-.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Pesadilla**!-.

Nubes aparecieron arriba de los Bakugan Corruptos y Vladitor lanzo una pequeña bola de energía a las nubes para que cayera un gran trueno encima de los Bakugan, derrotándolos al instante.

Con ellos derrotados, Vladitor fue corriendo hasta el segundo escudo mientras que Marduk tenia una mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **(Con Serah)**

Litirius lanzo un grupo de burbujas explosivas contra Lirian que se protegía encerrada dentro de una esfera de agua. A pesar de que ella evoluciono, estaba en bastante igualdad con el Bakugan de Stoica.

-Hemos estado peleando por mucho tiempo y ya me estoy aburriendo. Es momento de acabar con esto- dijo Stoica, generando rayos de su mano, creando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

-¡Están perdidos!- Dijo Litirius, equipándose su armamento.

-Ya lo veremos- respondió Lirian.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Cargador Raisor**!- Las garras del armamento de Litirius brillaron y disparo dos descargar de color azul contra la barrera de su oponente que traspaso sin problemas.

-¡Lirian!- Exclamo Serah preocupada, viendo a su compañera sufrir por las descargas. -¡Poder activado: **Sirena Desafinada**!-.

Con esfuerzo por tener que soportar las descargas, Lirian llevo su mano a su arpa atada a su cintura, toco las cuerdas con una melodía desafinada, liberando una onda que repelió el ataque de Litirius.

-Si que resiste- comento Litirius.

-Aun no terminas conmigo- dijo Lirian, mientras Serah tecleaba el código de activación.

 _-"Oceanplus, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento de Lirian también había evolucionado, ahora era un solo cañón con diseño de jarra en su hombro y una mochila que estaba conectada a la jarra.

-¿Un nuevo armamento? ¿Y eso que?- Pregunto Stoica burlonamente.

-Te demostrare su nuevo poder. ¡Poder de armamento activado: **Giga Acuario**!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Lirian subió ambas manos en la boca de la jarra sujetándola, expulsando desde dentro un rayo de energía Aquos concentrado.

-¡Ataca, Litirius!- Ordeno Stoica.

-¡Sera un placer!- Dijo Litirius, lanzando sus descargas contra el ataque de energía.

Los poderes de ambos armamentos chocaron entre si, generando una gran presión en el campo que incluso destrozo varios pilares a su alrededor. El poder de ambos Bakugan Aquos estaba igual.

La fuerza de choque de los armamentos termino en empate, mezclándose y generando una explosión que lleno el centro del campo de batalla.

Lirian y Serah salieron volando hacia atrás, la Neathiana cayo al suelo levemente inconsciente y su Bakugan volvió a su forma esfera.

Stoica retrocedió arrastras hacia atrás mientras que Litirius volvió a su forma esfera. Recogió a su compañero indignado por haber terminado en un empate y se teletransporto a su nave.

* * *

 **(Con Snow)**

-¡Toma esto!-.

Onix levanto su gran hacha y la estampo contra el suelo delante de Robotalian, haciendo que escombros del suelo volaran hacia el Bakugan Aquos, que se protegió con sus brazos mientras retrocedía a la fuerza.

 _-¿Cómo puedo tener dificultades contra alguien como el?-_ Pensó Tomari molesto. -¡Poder activado: **Armería de Cañón**!-.

-¡No perderé!- Robotalian se quito la mochila donde guarda sus armas y la dejo en el suelo, donde salieron las armas que le quedaban brillando de energía azul y salieron disparadas como misiles hacia Onix.

-¡Poder activado: **Gran Hacha de** **Anu**!-.

-¡Yo seré el que no perderá!- El hacha de Onix fue rodeado por un aura café y de un movimiento despacho las armas que se dirigieron a el como un bate de beisbol le pega a una pelota.

-¡¿Como?!- Exclamo Tomari sin dar crédito a lo que vio.

-Nada mal para un pobre, ¿cierto?- Dijo Snow con burla. -Te enseñaremos lo que es una verdadera arma- tecleo el código de activación.

 _-"CycloneBreaker, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento de Onix evoluciono, siendo ahora dos hachas pequeñas en cada mano remplazando su gran hacha y los dos cañones eran mas delgados y mas largos.

-¿También evoluciono su armamento? Debe ser una broma-.

-Te aseguro que es real, ricitos de oro- dijo Onix.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Destructor de Ciclón** **Explosivo**!-.

Las hachas de Onix brillaron por completo y las lanzo, impactando por los costados Robotalian, explotando al contacto y disparo dos rayos de energía desde sus cañones simultáneamente.

La ronda de ataque fue suficiente para que Robotalian volviera a su forma esfera, para desagrado de Tomari.

-¡Eso te enseñara modales!- Exclamo Onix, recuperando sus dos hachas que volvieron como boomerangs.

-No olvidare esta humillación- fue lo ultimo que dijo el vasallo de Youma antes de teletransportarse.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a la victoria, Onix!- Exclamo Snow, pero su celebración se interrumpió al escuchar su Bakupod sonar. -¿Hmp?- Vio que alguien intentaba comunicarse, pero había estática. -¿Que le pasa a esta cosa?-.

* * *

 **(Con Shun)**

-Debo reconocerlo, has sido un gran oponente, Shun. Pero no puedo perder- dijo Airzel, generando destellos desde sus manos. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de StrikeFlaller era un equipo de dos turbinas en las esquinas de cada ala y dos placas de acero dorado en las cinturas.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Turbina** **Frym**!-.

-¿Alguien quiere poyo asado?- Pregunto StrikeFlaller disparando una lluvia de pequeños rayos de energía desde sus turbinas a Hawktor que se encontraba volando cerca del nivel del suelo.

Hawktor maniobraba esquivando los disparos ascendiendo y descendiendo. Cuando evadió la lluvia de disparos, Shun iba a convocar el armamento de Hawktor para igualar la potencia de fuego, pero algo llamo su atención.

-¿Eh?- Vio a Vladitor correr en dirección al escudo. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Airzel también vio a Vladitor y le preocupo de que tal vez descubrieran su plan, por lo que le ordeno a su Bakugan que siga atacando a Shun para que este no se de cuenta.

-¡No se distraigan!- StrikeFlaller se puso arriba de Hawktor y volvió a disparar su lluvia de disparos de energía al mismo tiempo que extendía las placas en los costados de su cintura y las abría como tapas, donde salieron relámpagos verdes.

Tanto Shun como Hawktor recibieron los disparos de lleno, inmovilizándolos e hiriéndolos aun mas sin descanso.

-Es divertido ver como tratan de resistir- se río StrikeFlaller, pero un ataque que impacto en el detuvo abruptamente sus ataques. -¿Quien hizo eso?- Pregunto molesto.

Vio al suelo, encontrando un pequeño grupo de Bakugan Neathianos apuntándolo a el, entre los soldados que eran sus peleadores, se encontraba Ashoka.

-¡Shun!- El terrícola volteo cansado al suelo. -¡Es una distracción, su objetivo es el escudo!-.

Shun abrió los ojos de compresión, ahora entendía las acciones de Vladitor al ir hacia el escudo.

-¡Señor Shun! ¡Vaya a proteger el escudo! ¡Nosotros distraeremos al enemigo!- Dijo un soldado Neathiano.

-¿Ustedes distraernos? Ni siquiera podrán hacerlo- dijo Airzel. -¡Poder activado: **Destello Verde**!-.

StrikeFlaller expulso dos tornados desde sus alas a los Bakugan que estaban en el suelo, derrotándolos a todos con ese simple ataque. Los soldados jadearon de sorpresa por eso.

Shun y Hawktor miraron a sus oponentes, no podían irse a menos que los derrotaran, por lo que tendrían que hacerlo rápido. El pelinegro tecleo el código de activación.

 _-"Crueiter, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento de Hawktor evoluciono, aunque el único cambio era que ahora tenia otro par mas de alas de avión y con sus propios cañones.

-¡Terminaremos esto pronto!- Dijo Hawktor.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Asalto de Media Noche**!-.

Hawktor empezó a volar acercándose a StrikeFlaller, atrás suyo un manto nocturno propio aparecía, mostrando una media luna al mismo tiempo que Hawktor empezó a disparar a quemarropa desde sus cañones.

StrikeFlaller por estar distraído no reacciono a tiempo y recibió de lleno el ataque, haciéndolo desplomarse y volviendo a su forma esfera. Airzel, como estaba en la espalda de su Bakugan también empezó a caer, tomo la esfera de su Bakugan y antes de caer al suelo fue teletransportado.

-¡Ahora estamos a otro nivel, amigo!- Exclamo Hawktor.

-No es momento para celebrar, debemos ir al generador del escudo- dijo Shun, para voltear a ver a Ashoka. -Contacta con los demás...-.

-¡No puedo! ¡Las comunicaciones están muertas!- Exclamo Ashoka.

-Rayos. Entonces yo les avisare- dijo Shun, haciendo que Hawktor vuele, esperaba que Marduk llegue a tiempo mientras el avisaba a los demás.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del campo)**

Ren había salido de la capsula de escape y caminaba por el campo de batalla adonde pelear, pero parece que aterrizo un poco lejos de la acción, pero algo cerca del escudo.

-Puede que sea mi oportunidad de derribar el escudo- dijo Ren, caminando hacia el escudo, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. -Tu...-.

-... Hola, Ren...- saludo Relena, viendo a los ojos a su primo.

* * *

 **N/A: Las batallas están cada vez mas difíciles e intensas de parte de ambos lados. ¿Es escudo caerá o seguirá de pie? ¿Por qué Ren actúa así? Mas importante. ¿Qué pasara ahora que Ren y Relena se han encontrado? Eso será para el otro capitulo.**

 **TAMBIEN, RELACIONADO AL SIGUIENTE OPENING PARA LA PARTE "FINAL" DEL FIC, TENGO 3 CANCIONES PARA EL OPENING QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE VOTARAN POR CUAL QUIEREN O SUGERIR OTRA.**

 **1- Opening 21 de Fairy Tail: Believe in Miself.**

 **2- Opening 13 de Bleach: Ranbu no Melody.**

 **3- Opening 10 de Black Clover: Vickeblanka.**

 **REALMENTE ESPERO QUE APORTEN POR FAVOR.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _El poder de Ionia solo lo supera en poder base, pero parece que físicamente es todo un bruto._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me alegro que te gustara la escena, espero que las batallas estén siendo de tu disfrute._

 **El Redentor 777:** _El tiempo se esta acabando y las cosas están intensas cada vez mas._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	46. Noche de Guerra, Parte 3

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Robotalian y AmirGoul cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Youma y el Sabio Alfredo mirándose con odio se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Apocolyps sacudió su capa y abajo suyo se vio a sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Ginebra volando en el hombro de AmirGoul hacia adelante, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Dan y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, los 3 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo se vio, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 46: Noche de Guerra, Parte 3**

Los primos finalmente estaban reunidos, ambos sabiendo bien quien era el otro.

Relena no estaba con su apariencia humana, si no con la Gundaliana. Había decidido que si quería salvar a Ren, debía de pelear sin ocultarse.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Ren de repente.

-Porque Neathia también es mi hogar. Porque no quería volver a ver a ese monstruo... porque era cobarde- respondió Relena, sabiendo bien a lo que preguntaba Ren.

El Gundaliano apretó los puños. -¡¿Por eso tuviste que dejarme solo?! ¡¿Por que querías sentirte bien me dejaste en aquella oscuridad y te fuiste con los Neathianos?! ¡¿Por eso peleaste contra mi sin decirme nada?!- Exclamo iracundo.

-...- Apretó los labios. No iba a negar eso, ya que en parte era verdad, pero no toda la verdad. -Por favor, Ren, déjame decirte contarte lo que paso, porque el Sabio Alfredo me saco y sobre ese mons- sobre Youma- se corrigió, ya que para ella ese tipo era un monstruo.

-¡No necesito escuchar nada! ¡Ahora se lo que paso! ¡Que fuiste una cobarde! ¡Mientras tu estuviste disfrutando de la luz del sol, yo sufría en la oscuridad. El señor Youma es el único en quien puedo confiar!-.

-¡El no es de confianza, el solo te usa! ¡Abre los ojos, por favor!-.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas! ¡Éramos familia pero me dejaste, no te lo perdonare!- Tomo a Linehalt. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acabala, Linehalt Darkus!-.

Linehalt apareció desplegando sus alas. El si quería escuchar la explicación de Relena pero había notado que Ren no estaba del todo bien. Tal vez si peleaban la furia que tenia bajaría lo suficiente para oír.

Relena también comprendió eso y tomando aire para reunir hablo tomo a Hammer entre sus manos. -¿Me ayudaras, amigo?- Pregunto.

-Por supuesto, para eso están los compañeros- dijo Hammer, el ayudaría con Relena en lo que sea. Ese era el código suyo y de cualquier Bakugan.

-Gracias- agradeció, sin su Bakugan ella tal vez no tendría el valor para pelear. Hammer se cerro. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Romulus Hammer Darkus!-.

El nuevo Hammer se mostro. Su apariencia era parecida a la de Hammer Gorem, pero en vez de tener cuernos en su cabeza tenia alas carmesí a los lados y lleva una capa violeta con toques rojo vino.

-Así que también evoluciono- comento Ren al ver a Hammer. -¡No importa! ¡Linehalt tiene el poder prohibido y pienso liberarlo! ¡Por el bien de nuestro sueño!- Exclamo. -¡Poder activado: **Ventisca de Oscuridad**!-.

-¡No te contengas, Hammer!- Le dijo Linehalt a su oponente, sacudiendo sus alas, creando corrientes de viento oscura con copos de nieve.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensor de Almas**!-.

-¡Nunca lo hago!- Hammer golpeo el suelo, abriendo una fisura de la que salieron almas malditas formando un muro que detuvo las corrientes de viento oscuras.

-¡Poder activado: **Cuerno Oscuro**!- Todo el cuerpo de Hammer se volvió neblina morada y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, desvaneciéndose delante de Linehalt.

-¿A donde se fue?- Exclamo Ren sorprendido.

Hammer apareció de nuevo, materializándose detrás de Linehalt, dándole un golpe a sus costados que sorprendió al Bakugan de Ren. Cuando este volteo a ver, otra vez Hammer se hizo niebla y se desvaneció, para volver a aparecer atrás de Linehalt y darle un segundo golpe que lo hizo retroceden en el aire hasta que Linehalt se recompuso. Volteo a ver a Hammer y se lanzo a golpearlo, pero por tercera vez se desvaneció en niebla y reaparecer atrás de Linehalt y darle un golpe de karate en la espalda y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-Ese poder es molesto- susurro Ren. -¡Poder activado: **Rompedor Razen**!- Linehalt tomo vuelo impulsándose de sus manos antes de ser aplastado por el pie de Hammer, estando en el aire lanzo relámpagos de color morado desde las gemas de su torso y hombro junto con las que salen de su mano.

Los relámpagos golpearon a Hammer, que a pesar de hacerse niebla no pudo evitarlo, cancelando su poder y retrocediendo mas aturdido que dañado.

Relena apretó sus puños y dientes. Esta no seria una batalla fácil, pero era una batalla que no podía perder.

* * *

 **(Con Claire)**

-¡Poder activado: **Corona de Blaster Atómica**!-.

-¡¿No ves que pelear al lado de Apocolyps es un error, AmirGoul?!- Grito Lionel disparando bolas de fuego azul al Bakugan Ventus en el aire que las esquivaba volando aerodinámicamente.

-Yo solo sigo las ordenes de mi compañera, tu harías lo mismo- respondió AmirGoul, hablando por primera vez en la batalla. La razón por la que no había hablado antes era porque no lo veía necesario.

-¡Poder activado: **Lanza de los Cielos**!- Activo Ginebra.

Una corriente de viento cruzo por la mano derecha de AmirGoul, la corriente se convirtió en una lanza de color esmeralda y el Bakugan la sostuvo con una mano por la mitad de la empuñadura larga. Lanzándose a alta velocidad contra Lionel.

-¡Aquí viene, señorita!- Aviso Lionel, viendo acercarse su oponente.

-Que esto funcione... ¡Poder activado: **Eje Ardiente**!- Un guantelete apareció en la mano derecha de su Bakugan, donde empezó a canalizar fuego en el.

El Bakugan azul espero que su oponente se acercara mientras seguía concentrando sus llamas en su guantelete. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos lanzaron su ataque.

AmirGoul dio una estocada con su lanza y Lionel golpeo con su puño derecho. Ambos golpes chocaron, iluminando el campo de combate con chispas de poder que salían por resultado del choque de fuerzas, hasta que de a poco, uno empezó a ganar terreno.

-¡¿Que?!- exclamo Lionel viendo como su guantelete empezaba a desquebrajarse, hasta que se rompió y la lanza golpeo directo su pecho.

Al destruirse el guantelete, libero una onda de energía que sacudió todo el campo y lo hizo temblar por un momento para posterior ocurriera una gran explosión que se sintió en todo el campo de guerra.

Ginebra se había cubierto con uno de sus brazos de la explosión y del humo, manchando un poco su ropa, pensó que tendrá que limpiarla después. Vio a donde estaba la chica que se enfrento, encontrándola tirada boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su Bakugan cerrado en su esfera a un lado, parecía aun estar consciente, pero agotada.

Personalmente, si dependiera de ella, dejaría a la chica, pero Dukhan le dio ordenes de capturarla de ser posible, y como el la derroto, debía de seguir sus ordenes.

Después de todo, es lo único que una muñeca como ella puede hacer...

-AmirGoul, toma a la chica y vámonos- le ordeno a su Bakugan quien asintió y dio unos pasos para tomar a Claire y Lionel con su mano.

-¡ALTO!- Se escucho una voz jovial gritar junto con un rugido. AmirGoul retrocedió esquivando una esfera de luz.

Leonidas aterrizo interponiéndose entre el Bakugan y la chica, su compañero bajo y corrió hasta donde estaba Claire. Ambos vieron la explosión y cuando ceso salieron volando hasta aquí.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Exclamo Camilo levantando un poco a Claire entre sus brazos.

La voz del terrícola hizo que la chica entreabriera sus ojos, los rojos de ella vieron con cansancio a los azules de el.

-Si... solo algo adolorida...- susurro la chica removiéndose un poco. -Perdón... al final, fui una inútil- se disculpo.

-Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, ahora nos haremos cargo- dijo Camilo, tomando en brazos a la chica con algo de esfuerzo.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas con ella- dijo Ginebra con un tono de voz monótono.

-¿Quien nos detendrá?- Reto Leonidas.

-Nosotros- contesto AmirGoul.

Camilo dejo a Claire, quien había quedado inconsciente, apoyado en una roca y tomo a Lionel y lo poso en su mano derecha. -Vamos a ver dijo el ciego- dijo su frase familiar.

-¡Haber que tan fuerte eres, tipo serio!- Leonidas se lanzo contra el Bakugan Ventus.

AmirGoul dio una estocada con su lanza que aun tenia a la cabeza de Leonidas, quien esquivo el golpe y dio un golpe con su cola al torso de la armadura del Bakugan Ventus.

-¡Poder activado: **Luz Barnum**!- Leonidas disparo una esfera de energía Haos desde cerca de AmirGoul, no dándole tiempo a esquivar el ataque.

Ginebra vio con preocupación como AmirGoul se recuperaba a penas del ataque, tal parece que no era exageración de lo que decían de la fuerza salvaje de ese Bakugan.

 _-Llegados a esto...-_ pensó sin tener mas opción. Su Bakugan había agotado mucha energía enfrentando a Lionel, por lo que si quería ganar tenia que usar sus poderes.

-¿Eh?- Exclamo Leonidas, viendo que la chica de abrigo negro empezaba a liberar un aura de su alrededor de color esmeralda como corrientes de viento.

-¿Que esta haciendo?- Se pregunto Camilo que también veía a la chica.

Bakugan y peleador vieron a AmirGoul lanzarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, dándole continuos golpes a Leonidas en el cuerpo. De repente tuvo un aumento de energía.

Mientras Leonidas esquivaba los golpes, su compañero tuvo un presentimiento y saco unas gafas especiales, las mismas que hizo cuando ayudo a la resistencia de la otra dimensión para ver lásers invisibles a la vista humana y había configurado desde ese tiempo. Se las coloco y las activo. Eso le permitió ver que el Bakugan Ventus estaba rodeado por una capa de energía en todo su cuerpo.

 _-¿Ella le esta dando energías?-_ Pensó incrédulo el terrícola, levantando los lentes y viendo a Ginebra, que tenia una expresión anormalmente dura y estaba sudando un poco.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Tormentas**!- AmirGoul se alejo y brillo por completo de color verde y se lanzo a una velocidad superior que antes a Leo.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Lumino**!- Leonidas estiro los brazos y creo una barrera de energía, deteniendo el golpe del Bakugan Ventus, pero de a poco la barrera empezaba desquebrajarse rápido.

-¡Has algo, Camilo!- Exclamo Leonidas viendo que su escudo no soportaría mucho.

-¡Poder activado: **Luz Maldita**!- Leonidas se elevo antes de que su barrera se destruyera y se encerró en sus alas, liberando un brillo cegador que obligo a Ginebra y AmirGoul cerrar los ojos mientras el cuerpo del ultimo dejaba de brillar.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, la energía de AmirGoul salió de el y se adentro en Leonidas disimuladamente...

-¡Hora de acabar con esto!- Exclamo Camilo, tecleando el código de activación.

 _-"Booster Cruzado, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- Las alas y el cañón aparecieron en la espalda de Leonidas, listos para ser usados. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Booster Cruzado Nio**!-.

Los cañones del armamento apuntaron al Bakugan Ventus, al tenerlo en la mira dispararon su potente doble descarga de energía contra el.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensa del Arcángel**!- AmirGoul estiro los brazos y creo una barrera de energía verde con una capa de viento delante de la barrera como defensa extra.

Los disparos de energía chocaron con la barrera Ventus, que quien la creo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para resistir, pero el poder de un armamento era superior y termino por romper la barrera, golpeando de lleno a AmirGoul.

Ginebra dio un gran salto a otra columna de roca, que en la que estaba se había desmoronado y empezó a bajar con cuidado hasta donde estaba la esfera de su Bakugan.

AmirGoul había vuelto a su forma esfera, siendo esta su derrota, pero aun cuando no pudo capturar a la chica, al menos gano mucho tiempo. Recogió la esfera y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Me esta comenzando a gustar este juguete!- Dijo Leonidas, viendo con una sonrisa la punta del cañón de su armamento.

-¡Espera!- La voz del humano llamándola atrajo su atención, pero no volteo a verlo. -Déjanos ayudarte. No se que te hicieron o te dijeron para que pelees del lado de Apocolyps, pero sabes bien que no es correcto ayudarlo-.

La cabeza de Ginebra se volteo ligeramente, mirando sobre su hombro a Camilo. El pelinegro sintió como si estuviera siendo analizado, tal vez así era. Ginebra observo a Camilo unos segundos mas, para después dejar de mirarlo y tener la vista adelante.

-Yo, que solo soy una muñeca sigo las ordenes de quien venza. Si tienen el poder para vencer, entonces dejen de estar a la defensiva- dijo Ginebra misteriosamente.

-¿Que?- Camilo no entendió lo que dijo la chica, pero no pudo preguntar otra cosa porque la chica fue teletransportada, dejándolo solo.

-¿Que fue eso?- Cuestiono Leonidas sin entender.

-No lo se- respondió honestamente, volteando su cuerpo y ver a Claire aun inconsciente. -Por ahora llevémosla al interior del escudo para mantenerla a salvo- se acerco a la chica y la cargo al estilo princesa, Leonidas bajo su garra permitiendo a su compañero subirse y colocarlo en su hombro para salir volando.

Mientras volaban, vieron a Shun acercarse a ellos.

* * *

 **(Con Marucho y Jake)**

-¡Ese tipo es muy fuerte, Maruchito!- Exclamo Jake.

-¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?! ¡Disfrutemos mas de esta batalla!- Exclamo riendo Ionia, esquivando un disparo de agua de Aquimos y acercarse a este, agarrándolo de la cabeza y estrellándolo en el suelo.

-¡Poder activado: **Descarga** **Colosal**!-.

-¡Ya voy, Aquimos!- Exclamo Goredem, reuniendo energía Subterra en su puño derecho que libero como un rayo que golpeo la espalda de Ionia y empujándolo hacia adelante, lejos de Aquimos.

Ionia detuvo el empuje sin problemas, pero noto algo duro en su espalda, notando después que donde recibió el rayo una capa de roca empezaba a crecer.

-¿Oh? Interesante-.

-¡Poder activado: **Curación del Nilo**!- Aquimos se levanto y una capa de agua lo cubrió por completo, sanando la mayoría de sus heridas.

-Ese baño sirvió para relajarme- comento divertido el Bakugan levantándose y caminando hasta estar al lado de Goredem.

-Ustedes son poderosos guerreros. Ahora tiene sentido que los Gundalianos hayan tenido problemas contra ustedes- reconoció Dukhan. -Pero por mi orgullo no fracasare en mi misión- saco una carta. -¡Poder activado: **Plasma Ardiente**!-.

-¡Aquí les va un regalo!- Ionia golpeo al aire, lanzando una bola de fuego con estática a alta velocidad contra sus oponentes.

-¡Poder activado: **Burbuja** **Azul**!- Aquimos creo una gran burbuja que lo envolvió a Goredem y a el encerrándolos y protegiéndolos del ataque de Ionia.

-¡Eso no bastara!- Ionia empezó a golpear al aire como boxeador, cada golpe que daba expulsaba una bola de fuego con estática, cada golpe sacudía la burbuja.

-No parece que aguante mucho...- comento Goredem.

-Resistan chicos- susurro Dan, sintiéndose imponente al solo poder ver.

Finalmente la burbuja cedió, desapareciendo y los dos Bakugan quedando expuestos. Ionia lanzo otras dos bolas de fuego hacia ellos.

-¡Poder activado: **Armadura de Cobre**!-.

Goredem se puso delante de Aquimos y todo su cuerpo fue rodeado de un aura metálica café. Las bolas de fuego con estáticas lo golpearon, pero fueron repelidas y devueltas a Ionia, quien esquivo los ataques que chocaron con un par de Bakugan Corruptos voladoras que fueron derrotados por ese ataque.

-¡Ahora Jake!- Exclamo Marucho, viendo una oportunidad de ataque.

-¡Poder activado: **Flecha Exia**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Hidropulso del Abismo**!-.

Goredem concentro energía en la gema de su pecho que se fue a canalizar en su brazo mas grande, golpeando hacia adelante, disparando un rayo de energía potente, mientras que Aquimos concentro agua y energía Aquos en sus manos que disparo combinando ambos, dándole mas poder y velocidad al ser apoyado por los cañones en su cintura.

-¡Esto es lo que quería!- Exclamo Ionia emocionado, el se embriagaba por una buena batalla y los peleadores no lo estaban decepcionando.

-¡Poder activado: **Cañón Jarracor**!-.

Fuego se concentro y giro alrededor de los brazos de Ionia, juntando los brazos adelante, lanzo una gran llamarada concentrada que choco con los ataques de Aquimos y Goredem.

Los tres Bakugan gritaron, tratando de que sus ataques sean los vencedores. Dan y Drago se pusieron detrás de una roca para no salir lastimados y veían impresionados el choque de poderes, esperando que sus amigos sean los que ganen.

-¡Poder de fusión activado: **Fuego de la Guerra**!- Activo Dukhan un poder de fusión.

-¡ALALALALA!- El cuerpo de Ionia se lleno de mas fuego que parecía quemarlo mientras decía su grito de guerra. El fuego en vez de quemarlo solo le dio mas poder que se vio como su llamarada se hizo mas grande.

El ataque supero a los ataques combinados de Aquimos y Goredem, quienes quedaron atrapados en la llamarada y desaparecieron de la vista.

-¡AQUIMOS!-

-¡GOREDEM!-.

Cuando el ataque ceso, se vieron a ambos Bakugan en modo esfera, emanando vapor de ellos. Marucho y Jake corrieron adonde están ellos.

-Bien hecho, Ionia, fue una gran batalla, regresa- le ordeno Dukhan a su Bakugan.

-Fue divertido, espero tener otra igual después- dijo Ionia a los peleadores, brillando y volviendo a su forma esfera, siendo atrapado por Dukhan.

-¡¿A donde vas cretino?!- Pregunto Dan cuando Dukhan le dio la espalda.

-Mis compañeros y yo ya cumplimos nuestra parte. Ya tenemos la verdadera victoria- fue lo ultimo que dijo el enmascarado antes de ser teletransportado.

* * *

 **(En el generador del escudo)**

Marduk se infiltro en el generador y estaba corriendo por los pasillos para encontrar la central de energía que seguramente los soldados estarían allí, Vladitor había vuelto a su forma esfera para pasar desapercibidos y que si no lo hacia podría destruir el lugar.

-¡Alto!- Exclamo un soldado Taskan que vio a Marduk, corriendo alzo su sable de luz.

Marduk saco de sus cosas una pistola de plasma que había conseguido en el espacio, o mas bien robado, y le tomo una semana aprender a como dispararla. Le disparos al guardia que cayo al suelo, no muerto, si no inconsciente por el modo de parálisis que la pistola tenia. Marduk no era asesino.

Giro a la derecha y vio a dos guardias mas, usándolo como señal de que estaba cerca, le disparo a los dos guardias y los paso de largo, llegando a una gran puerta.

-¿Quien es?- Exclamo un guardia. Dentro de la sala del generador estaba llena de soldados Taskan y el grupo seleccionado para activar la bomba esta casi terminando.

-Arriba las manos y suelten esa bomba- dijo Marduk apuntando su pistola laser. -Si se rinden, me evitaran la molestia de patearles el trasero-.

-¡Niño insolente!- Dijo un soldado, activando su sable de luz y atacando al peliplata.

El peleador Darkus esquivo una estocada del sable y le dio una patada en el estomago para alejarlo y paralizarlo con un disparo.

-¿Que haremos?- Pregunto un Taskan del equipo de bombas al líder.

-Tu sal de aquí e infórmale a Lord Dukhan de los resultados- ordeno el bombardero líder al miembro que hizo la pregunta. -El resto terminaremos la misión-.

El soldado mas joven, que a pesar de tener su mascara cubriendo todo su rostro, su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba inseguro por la orden, pero la orden de su líder era absoluto y sentía detrás de la mascara de el que lo miraba con decisión.

-Fue un honor haber servido en su unidad- fue lo ultimo que dijo el soldado raso, corriendo hasta un ducto de ventilación y escapando por allí.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Marduk que veía al soldado salir, disparo para aturdirlo, pero otro soldado se interpuso, recibiendo el disparo y cayendo inconsciente.

Cuando el soldado entro por la ventilación, todos los presentes se lanzaron contra Marduk, sabiendo que pasaría a continuación, pero harían lo que fuera por Dukhan y por Apocolyps.

Marduk esquivaba y se alejaba de los soldados Taskan, pero al ser demasiados le era difícil, uno le corto un poco de la manga de su abrigo negro que lo molesto y le disparo. Su ropa era difícil de conseguir.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos. Cuando el bombardero líder pensó que había pasado tiempo suficiente, presiono la bomba encendiéndola y en vez de ponerle cronometro para que escaparan como había sido el plan original, iba a presionar el botón para activarla ahora. Al menos se llevarían a un miembro importante del enemigo.

-Por la gloria de Apocolyps- recito, presionando el botón.

Un sonido agudo se escucho en la sala del generador, Vladitor ascendió del bolsillo de su compañero hasta el frente de el. Una explosión lleno la sala y se expandió por todo el edificio.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

-¡Reina Serena! ¡El generador del segundo escudo ha explotado!- Exclamo un guardia Neathiano.

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!- Exclamo la reina alarmada, levantándose de golpe.

-¡Activando la fuente de emergencia!- Dijo otro guardia. Activando la fuente secundaria que crearon después de reactivar el segundo escudo por si pasaba algo similar.

-¡Mi reina, detectamos algo en la pantalla del segundo escudo! ¡Parece un Bakugan!- Dijo el primer guardia.

* * *

 **(En los restos del generador)**

Marduk tosía por el humo, toda su ropa estaba manchada de fosfato y pólvora.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Vladitor.

-Si no hubieras actuado rápido, ahora mismo no- dijo Marduk.

Vladitor estaba en su forma verdadera y en la palma de su mano izquierda estaba Marduk mientras que la derecha estaba delante del humano como escudo. El había actuado rápido cuando escucho un pitido y apareció en su forma liberada. Si no lo hubiera hecho, su compañero estaría incinerado como los soldados.

-Explotar una bomba con ellos adentro... eso es demasiado extremo, hasta para mi- reconoció sin habla.

-El escudo...- Vladitor miro al escudo, parecía mas trasparente de lo normal y centellaba, estaba a nada de desaparecer, pero parecía que aun se mantenía.

* * *

 **(En la nave de Dukhan)**

-...Conque eso fue lo que paso- exclamo Dukhan, recibiendo el informe del soldado que escapo. -No te sientas mal, seguiste ordenes y al comunicarme esto, completaste la misión. Mandare un equipo a recogerte- termino la comunicación.

-¿Ahora que? El escudo sigue de pie- pregunto Ionia en el hombro de Dukhan.

-Hora de que Barodius entre en acción-.

* * *

 **(Con Barodius)**

-Veo que sigues siendo puntual- dijo Barodius, viendo a Kazarina entrar hasta su sala de mando.

-Exocor esta listo, Barodius. Estoy segura que estarás satisfecho- dijo Kazarina con respeto. A pesar de todo, seguía amando a Barodius, pero debía demostrarle a su padre que era digna heredera.

El trabajo siempre esta sobre el placer.

-Eso espero. Has lo que quieras- dijo Barodius fríamente pasando al lado de la princesa sin dirigirle la mirada.

Cuando salió de la sala de mando, Youma río. -¡Auch! Desde aquí se sintió el frio-.

-Cállate, insolente- gruño Kazarina. No soportaba a ese tipo.

Subiendo a la punta del techo de su nave, Barodius veía como de a poco, la luna se iba y no faltaba mucho para que los primeros rayos del sol salieran.

Su reciente actitud a Kazarina se debe a que no puede olvidar que fue su padre quien lo humillo y le quito el trono y que le mintió sobre la existencia de ese ser. También, busco un poco entre los registros de su padre y descubrió que el desterró a la madre de Kazarina por experimentos que ella hacia, tanto con Bakugan Gundalianos como Neathianos, incluso supo de un rumor que había experimentado con algunos Bakugan Oscuros que había en ese entonces y ella elimino por su poder.

Barodius ya no podía confiar en Kazarina, era una lastima. Ella pudo haber sido su reina, pero como todo cambio, no puede permitirse fallar ni bajar la guardia tan fácil.

-¿Listo, Dharak?- Pregunto Barodius a su Bakugan y el único en quien podía confiar plenamente.

-Claro que si, Emperador- dijo Dharak. Barodius siempre seria su único compañero y Emperador.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos, Dharak Darkus!-.

Dharak finalmente apareció en el campo de batalla equipado con Exocor quien no tenia cambios por fuera, pero por dentro era otra historia. Ahora tenia mas poder de fuego.

-Finalmente apareció, Dharak- dijo Shun, en sus brazos estaba Serah inconsciente. Se maldijo por ser tan lento, ahora el escudo estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Poder activado: **Renuncia Oscura**!- La cola y las dos patas de Exocor lanzaron un rayo cada uno al centro, fusionándose y lanzando un poderoso rayo oscuro que golpeo el escudo, destruyéndolo como lo hizo la primera vez.

-¡El segundo escudo!- Exclamo Fabia desde su posición, observando con terror como su defensa había caído.

-¡Todas las tropas, ataquen! ¡La batalla es nuestra!- Ordeno Barodius, sin importar cuantos soldados quedaban o si estaban cansados o no.

Los primeros rayos de luz salieron detrás de Dharak, terminando la noche de batalla, dando el comienzo de un día de catástrofe y dificultad para Neathia.

-¡Oye!- Barodius escucho un grito y vio como una bola de luz impacto contra Dharak.

-¿Quien fue el insolente que lo hizo?- Pregunto Dharak molesto por el ataque, aunque no le hizo ningún daño.

-¡Aquí, tonto!- Dijo Leonidas volando en el aire, Camilo estaba en su hombro.

Shun le había dicho sobre el asunto y Camilo le pidió que cuidara a Claire mientras el y Leonidas salían volando, pero no alcanzaron a llegar y vieron como ocurrió la explosión en el generador. Cuando vieron a Dharak, sabían que tendrían que pelear contra el.

-¿Te atreves a enfrentarme, basura?- Pregunto Dharak.

-No eres tan impotente como imagine. Al final solo eres un hablador- respondió Leonidas, que aun tenia equipado su armamento.

-Te enseñare quien es un hablador. **¡Renuncia Oscura!** \- Disparo esferas de energía Darkus desde su boca, Leonidas esquivo las esferas y empezó a contratacar disparando desde su armamento.

-¡Vamos Leo! ¡No podemos perder ante esos tipos!- Exclamo Camilo. -¡Poder activado: **Relámpago Cruzado**!-.

-¡Perder no esta en mis planes!- Exclamo Leonidas, liberando un relámpago con forma de X.

-No dejare que niños se interpongan ante mi- decreto Barodius. -¡Poder activado: **Golpe Maligno**!-.

Dharak concentro energía desde su boca que libero como ondas que empezaron a aturdir a Leonidas hasta que libero un rayo de energía que destrozo el relámpago con forma de X que se acercaba a el y fue directo hasta al Bakugan Haos.

-¡Poder activado: **Ola de Partículas**!- Leonidas reunió las partículas de luz en sus alas y en vez de liberarlas como partículas libero un ataque de energía con forma de X.

El ataque choco con el rayo y las ondas de Dharak, superándolas en poder y pasando a través de ella, Dharak no se movió cuando el ataque choco con el, una explosión de energía se libero.

-¿Habrá sido suficiente?- Cuestiono Camilo.

-Creo que no- respondió Leonidas seriamente.

-¡Se necesita mas que eso para poder vencerme!- Exclamo Dharak, que a ultimo minuto se activo un poder defensivo que creo una barrera y lo protegió del ataque.

Barodius decidió dejar de jugar con el humano y desde la palma de su mano chispas se revelaron, creando su armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

Dharak rugió cuando las alas que son su armamento se equiparon a el. Ahora tenia todo su equipo de batalla.

-A eso se llama "estar equipado hasta los dientes"- comento Camilo.

-Ese fue un mal chiste- dijo Leonidas.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Aircol** **Shally**!-.

La parte del pecho del armamento equipado a Dharak empezó a brillar y pronto todo el cuerpo de Dharak lo hizo, partículas de energía flotaron a su alrededor.

-¡Despídanse!- Exclamo Dharak, liberando las partículas hacia Leonidas y por todo el campo.

Leonidas intento contraatacar con su propio armamento, pero las partículas eran demasiadas y lo golpearon en gran cantidad y velocidad que no le dieron tiempo, por lo que empezó a caer con Camilo en su hombro.

Como solo eran ellos 4 alrededor, ningún otro Bakugan o persona recibió el ataque, dejándolos a ambos en una zona vacía.

Los demás peleadores vieron a Leonidas caer al suelo, Snow estuvo a punto de ir con Onix a ayudar a su amigo, pero una comunicación lo detuvo.

 _-"¡Peleadores!"-_ Llamo Elright. Las comunicaciones finalmente fueron restauradas. _-"¡Necesito que todos retrocedan y defiendan el perímetro! Con el segundo escudo caído y muchos de los nuestros heridos, debemos pasar a la defensiva"-._

-¡Camilo esta peleando! ¡Ustedes háganlo mientras yo voy a ayudarlo!- Exclamo Snow.

 _-"No, Snow. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible"-_ interrumpió Fabia.

-¡No podemos dejarlo ir solo a pelear contra Barodius!-.

 _-"No estará solo, voy a ayudarle. Drago ya esta recuperado"-_ Informo Dan, mientras Drago conducía el equipo de combate.

 _-"También voy"-_ aviso Marduk.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

-¿Pero que esta pasando allá?- Pregunto Ace, ya despierto y vendado.

-El maestro Dan y los demás deben de estar luchando, como nos dijo ese señor- dijo Baron.

Ellos dos despertaron durante la noche, el Sabio Alfredo y Deku les contaron todo lo que paso y donde estaban. Ellos estaban agradecidos por estar a salvo pero se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada por sus heridas.

-Oigan...- llamo Lync la atención de casi todos, excepto Mylene, que estaba mirando por la ventana. -¿Donde esta Volt?-.

Cuando todos se fijaron, el Vexos Haos no estaba en su cama, tampoco estaba el Bakugan que Camilo les dejo.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Ace.

Volt caminaba por los pasillos quitándose las vendas vestido con su ropa de siempre. No podía quedarse acostado mientras ocurría una guerra haya afuera. Aunque no sabia que utilidad podría servir, pero no podía estar de brazos cruzados.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto una voz cansada, el pelirrojo no tuvo que voltear para saber que era ese anciano con el bastón de dragón.

-No es mi estilo estar acostado y fingir que nada pasa-.

-Tus heridas, aunque son menores que las de tus amigos, aun no han sanado- señalo Alfredo.

-No importa-.

-¿Y que crees que puedes hacer? Se que Camilo te entrego uno de los Bakugan que Código Eve le dio, pero este no se ha abierto, y según los demás, no eres buen amigo de los Bakugan- volvió a señalar.

Volt no se enojo porque era verdad. El ayudo a casi destruir toda una raza y de no haber reaccionado a tiempo también hubiera ayudado a destruir muchas galaxias. Tampoco que ese Bakugan no se abría desde que lo obtuvo. Su Bakugan mecánico fue destruido por el Bakugan de Apocolyps cuando intento rebelarse y solo termino con ser torturado todo el día.

-No negare mi pasado, pero a pesar de que no solo intente destruir a los Bakugan, le falle no una, sino dos veces, a mi verdadero compañero de batallas. No soy tan estúpido y desalmado como para ignorar lo que esta pasando allá afuera- respondió con firmeza, mirando a los ojos al anciano.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste a ese compañero?- Pregunto Alfredo, teniendo un presentimiento al hacer esa pregunta.

-¿De no defenderlo y no haberlo podido salvar? Si, pero tengo que vivir con ello y seguir adelante-.

-Pues creo que el Universo le da a quienes se lo merecen otra oportunidad, y tu te la has ganado, mi joven amigo- dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta.

Volt sintió un temblor en su mano izquierda, al mirarla, vio que el Bakugan Haos que sostenía se movía y se abrió, mostrándose.

-Hola...- saludo a Volt, quien abrió los ojos de genuina sorpresa.

-¡Tu eres...!-.

* * *

 **(Con Relena)**

La chica y su Bakugan respiraban cansados. Llevaban casi una hora peleando contra Ren y Linehalt. Durante toda la contienda ella había intentado hablar con su primo, pero el se negaba a escuchar.

Linehalt y Ren también respiraban cansados. Pero no podían perder. Ren no perdería. El se lo prometió a sus compañeros caídos y a si mismo.

Desde la nave de mando de Barodius, Youma veía la contienda con una gran concentración. No había intervenido para matar a la chica porque podía serle útil a su plan.

El había usado un poco de sus poderes para ponerle una "semilla", como lo llama a Ren cuando hablaron. Esa "semilla" podía aumentar la maldad dentro de una persona, aunque como cualquier semilla tardaba en crecer, por lo que había jugado con la mente del chico para que creciera aun mas.

Esta batalla era una táctica de doble filo, ya que Ren debe de estar furioso porque su prima nunca le hablo y estuvo viviendo sin problemas en los últimos años mientras el estuvo en la oscuridad, pero también la chica puede llegar a el y hacerlo cambiar de opinión y pondría en riesgo todos sus planes.

Por eso el solo vigilaba y no intervenía, si tenia que hacerlo lo haría y eliminaría a esa mocosa como debió de haberlo hecho hace cinco años.

-¡Poder activado: **Rompehielos**!- Activo Ren, nubes de tormentas se formaron arriba de Hammer y grandes fragmentos de granizo empezaron a caer encima de el, haciendo que se arrodille.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Relena preocupada.

-Si...pero hay que terminar esto- dijo Hammer.

-¡Poder activado: **Jabalina de Oscuridad**!- Activo Ren, también queriendo terminar pronto esto.

Linehalt creo un tridente hecho de energía y se lanzo a golpear la cabeza de Hammer.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo del** **Fin**!-.

Hammer creo un martillo idéntico al que usa Gorem y contraataco el golpe del arma de energía, usando su fuerza para hacer retroceder a Linehalt.

-¡Poder activado: **Lanzamiento de** **Xibalba**!-.

Hammer dio unos giros con su arma y la lanzo hacia adelante, el martillo giraba en el aire y emanaba energía Darkus que dejaba una estela detrás de el. Linehalt esquivo fácilmente el martillo y fue volando a golpear a Hammer.

-¡Linehalt, detrás de ti!- Aviso Ren, viendo como el martillo iba de vuelta.

Linehalt también se percato de eso e intento ascender para esquivarlo, pero de repente se sintió mareado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atravesando la estela de energía que dejo el martillo.

-Este poder es mas fuerte cuando viene de vuelta. Deja aturdido al enemigo- explico Relena.

El martillo golpeo por atrás a Linehalt y lo hizo caer al suelo. Hammer atrapo su arma y sin darle tiempo puso su pie arriba de su oponente para inmovilizarlo, pero no para aplastarlo.

Ren apretó sus dientes. Iba a crear su armamento, pero...

-¡Por favor, escúchame!- Pidió Relena. Ren apretó el puño.

-¡Ya te dije que no te escuchare, no tienes derecho a que...!-.

-¡ESCUCHAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Grito Relena ya molesta.

La niña buena se fue, ahora esta molesta.

Ren se cayo y abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante el grito repentino y totalmente inesperado.

-¡Se que te abandone, se que no debió ser fácil para ti, pero trato de ayudarte ahora! ¡No se que te metió Youma en la cabeza, pero el Sabio Alfredo y el señor Nurzak solo intentaron hacer lo correcto...!-.

 _-¿Nurzak?-_ Pensó sorprendido por la mención del hombre.

-¡Pero trato de hacer mejor las cosas! No. ¡MEJORARE LAS COSAS! ¡Para empezar quiero que esta guerra termine y te quiero a ti a mi lado! ¡Dan y los demás también! ¡Se que en realidad quieres estar con ellos, no dudarías tanto y evitarías enfrentarte a ellos si no fuera así!-.

Esas palabras golpearon profundamente al Gundaliano, es cierto que siempre que podía evitaba pelear contra los peleadores, pero que se lo digan a la cara era algo que impactaba a cualquiera.

¿Relena tenia razón? ¿En verdad quería estar con los peleadores? A su cabeza, los momentos que paso con todos en el Interespacio llegaron a su cabeza como ráfagas al igual que siempre ocurría cuando pasaba esta situación.

Por consecuencia, la semilla maligna dentro de el estaba temblando y fracturándose, algo que noto quien la implanto.

-Pero... mis camaradas...-.

-¡REN!- Un grito de un hombre se escucho en el aire. Los primos vieron al cielo, viendo a Avior volando encima del campo y a Mason en su cabeza, mirando directamente a Ren.

-Mason...- susurro el nombre con asombro, pero a la vez alivio de ver que estaba vivo.

Mason y Avior había visto a Linehalt y Hammer aparecer y habían venido hasta aquí para hacer reaccionar a su amigo. Pudieron venir solo ahora porque los Neathianos habían ordenado la retirada y fue el momento en que pudo escapar para llegar hasta aquí.

-¡¿Por qué diablos dudas tanto?! ¡Eso no es común de ti! ¡¿Syd no te lo dijo?! ¡Nuestros amigos están vivos y capturados, pero vivos a fin de cuentas!- Gritaba lo mas fuerte posible Mason para que sus palabras se escucharan claras. -¡Deja de actuar como tonto y seguir las ordenes de ese enmascarado o del tipo del traje, que no te llevaran a ninguna parte y vente con nosotros. Es obvio que quieres venir! ¡Es lo que Syd hubiera querido!-.

Eso termino para destrozar la maldad que implanto Youma en el cuerpo de Ren, las palabras derribaron todas sus defensas y lo dejaron expuesto. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a respirar para aclarar su cabeza.

-¿Hm?- Avior vio un destello a lo lejos y sus instintos gritaron. -¡Cuidado!- Se movió a tiempo, evadiendo una pequeña esfera de energía apenas perceptible que exploto detrás de el.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Mason sorprendido.

Zashura paso, el lanzo ese ataque y a alta velocidad golpeo a Avior, derribándolo cerca de Hammer y Mason cayendo a un lado suyo. Aunque el Bakugan aguanto y no volvió a su forma esfera todavía.

-¡Avior!- Grito Hammer, pero no pudo ver cuando Zashura lo golpeo con una patada, quitando su pie de Linehalt y retrocediendo hasta al lado de Avior.

-Ya he aguantado suficiente de tu intromisión, chiquilla. Es hora de eliminarte como debí hacerlo hace cinco años- dijo Youma haciendo acto de aparición, su tono de voz era sombrío y oscuro.

Linehalt se puso de pie y miro al cielo, donde Zashura flotaba y lo miraba de manera penetrante con sus ojos rojos, eso lo asusto, pero su valor era superior a su miedo.

-Ren. Espero que no hayas tomado en serio lo que dijeron estos sujetos- dijo Youma en una roca alta, mirando abajo donde estaba Ren. -Uno de ellos se paso al lado Neathiano y la otra te dejo solo por cinco años en la oscuridad, ¿en serio los perdonaras tan fácil?-.

-Señor Youma...- Ren miro a Youma y viceversa, posteriormente cerro los ojos y miro hacia adelante con decisión. -Ven, Linehalt-.

Youma sonrió al ver la mirada sin dudas del chico mientras que Linehalt miro a su compañero. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se transmitieron muchas cosas que no se entenderían con palabras.

Linehalt se coloco detrás de Ren, su aterrizaje levanto un poco de tierra. -¿Estas seguro, Ren?- Pregunto para asegurarse.

-No tengo opción, Linehalt-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Parece que aun habrá que pelear- dijo Mason levantándose y sujetándose el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, llegando hasta donde esta Relena.

La palma de Ren emano unos rayos y su armamento apareció. -¡Armamento instalado!- Linehalt tomo el Boomix y se preparo.

-Esto será interesante- susurro Zashura, observando con cuidado al igual que su peleador.

-¡Vamos, Ren! ¡Terminemos con esto!- Reto Mason, Avior se recompuso y se puso detrás suyo y al lado de Hammer.

-Finalmente he elegido... ¡un bando!- Exclamo Ren apuntando a Zashura, Linehalt se giro, apunto y disparo cerca de la cabeza de Zashura, pasando de largo a propósito.

Youma y Zashura guardaron silencio, el primero tenia la mirada ensombrecida por sus mechones y sombrero mientras que Mason y Relena estaban sorprendidos, la chica empezó a sonreír de felicidad al entender el significado del disparo.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Ren?- Pregunto Zashura.

-¡Lo que debí haber echo desde el inicio: pelear junto a mi hermana y mis verdaderos amigos!- Declaro el Gundaliano.

-"Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"- recito Youma despacio. -Como quieras, creo que fui muy indulgente contigo de pequeño. ¡Tendrás el castigo que tanto has pedido!- Declaro levantando la vista, mostrando una expresión sádica y de furia combinada con maldad en sus ojos.

-¡No dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras, monstruo!- Declaro Relena.

-¡Te has metido suficiente con nosotros! ¡Es hora de pagar cuentas!- Dijo Mason.

-¡Como quieran! ¡Les daré una lección que ninguno olvidara y cuando termine con ustedes me quedare con el poder de Linehalt!- Declaro Youma como el maniático que era.

* * *

 **N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve muy entretenido en un juego y después no me llegaba la inspiración, pero ahora aquí esta el capitulo. Uno épico si puedo decir.**

 **Ahora Ren, Mason y Relena se enfrentaran a Youma mientras que Camilo y Leonidas pelean contra Barodius y Dharak en lo que llega la ayuda. Volt parece que vendrá a pelear, ¿pero quien será su compañero que se mostro ante el? Todo se responderá en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Sobre el opening, hay un empate de dos votos con las opciones que elegí. Son Ranbu no Melody y Vickeblanka. Volverán a votar solo entre estos dos y el que tenga mas votos será el opening. Háganlo por favor.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Y también le acaba de dar una paliza a Aquimos y Goredem. No solo pudo convencer a Ren, si no que ahora pelearan juntos._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Era su mente, que Youma le implanto algo que aumentaba su maldad, pero gracias a su prima y amigo pudo liberarse de eso y ahora es de los buenos._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Ren no es como tu. ¡Diablos amigo! XD. Este capitulo también tuvo batallas y aun faltan._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Después de que esta sesión de batallas acabe llegara el reencuentro, por ahora disfruta que Ren abrió finalmente los ojos. Si, Dukhan es muy leal a Apocolyps por tradición de su pueblo._

 **lukamegumine:** _Espero que la batalla de ambos Bakugan contra el de Dukhan te gustara, ya que ese Bakugan es muy poderoso como se mostro. La de Claire y Ginebra la termino ganando la segunda, pero Camilo la vengo y lamento si no se disfruto la batalla de primos. Pero tenia tantas batallas y cosas que escribir que no podía hacerla de manera adecuada, pero espero que te gustara la parte final._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me retiro. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	47. La Respuesta de Ren

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Robotalian y AmirGoul cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Youma y el Sabio Alfredo mirándose con odio se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Apocolyps sacudió su capa y abajo suyo se vio a sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Ginebra volando en el hombro de AmirGoul hacia adelante, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Dan y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, los 3 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo se vio, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 47: La Respuesta de Ren**

-¡Poder activado: **Descarga Antares**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Rompedor Razen**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Gran Ahércules**!-.

Los ataques fueron contra Zashura, quien estaba quieto observando como se acercaban.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera del Abismo**!- Una barrera de color negro trasparente de energía se creo adelante de Zashura, bloqueando con facilidad el triple ataque.

-¡¿Cómo pudo bloquear eso tan fácil?!- Exclamo Avior.

-¡No hay que subestimarlo! ¡Zashura puede ser tan fuerte como Dharak!- Alerto Linehalt.

-¡Pero no por eso perderé!- Exclamo Ren. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Boomix Cerrado**!-.

Linehalt tomo su armamento y disparo contra Zashura, pero el escudo seguía activado y solo pudo sacudirla. Impresionando a los tres.

-¡Poder activado: **Proyectil Bolg**!-.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Linehalt, todos se movieron del lugar para esquivar los proyectiles diminutos que eran lanzados.

Los Gundalianos también se movieron por el campo esquivando las explosiones que impactaban en el suelo. Hammer tomo entre sus manos al trio y los puso en su hombro al ser el mas grande.

-Gracias, grandote- agradeció Mason.

-¡Ataca, Linehalt!- Grito Ren.

El Bakugan Darkus disparo ataques de su armamento desde el cielo con Avior que atacaba de otro punto, pero eran repelidos y esquivados por Zashura que no se esforzaba. Youma parecía decepcionado al ver que su Bakugan le era fácil esquivarlos, pero no estaba aquí para entretenerse.

-¡Poder activado: **Anillos de Shinigami**!- Dos anillos de energías salieron de los hombros de Zashura y fueron lanzados contra Hammer, quien se protegió con su brazo y pudo desviar los anillos. -Nada mal, evolucionar lo hizo mas fuerte, pero no mas listo-.

Los anillos se movieron por el aire e iban a atacar por la espalda a Hammer, pero un disparo del armamento de Linehalt los detuvo y destruyo antes de que impactaran, pero al estar ocupado, no vio lo que se acercaba.

-¡Cuidado, Linehalt!- Grito su compañero.

Cuando se enfoco al frente, Zashura estaba adelante de el, asustándolo por sorpresa se alejo y le apunto con el armamento, pero el Bakugan de dos atributos le dio un golpe a la punta del arma y haciendo que saliera volando y cayera en alguna parte y después darle una patada que le saco aire a Linehalt.

-¡Toma esto, payaso!- Avior disparo un rayo de energía que golpeo el hombro de Zashura, pero este no le hizo nada y dirigió su vista al Bakugan Subterra.

-No debiste haberlo hecho- comento Youma sonriendo sádicamente.

En un parpadeo, Zashura se movió desde el frente de Linehalt hasta estar adelante de Avior. Estando tan cerca, disparo una diminuta esfera de energía, impactando de lleno y creando una explosión que cubrió por completo al Bakugan.

-¡Avior!- Exclamo Mason, viendo como su Bakugan caía del cielo herido y volver a su forma esfera antes de tocar el suelo. -Creo que ahora depende de ustedes dos...-.

Al ver la situación, Relena empezó a generar relámpagos en la palma de su mano, generando su armamento que también evoluciono.

-¡Armamento instalado!- El nuevo armamento se revelo, siendo una mochila con lanzacohetes mas grande y en los lados estaban guardados unos ganchos.

-¿Un nuevo armamento?- Exclamo Ren sorprendido.

-¿Y cuando me van a pagar por el armamento que me destruyeron?- Pregunto Mason.

-Cuando te portes bien- respondió Relena.

-A cabo que ni quería...-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Aplastamiento** **Takigal**!-.

-¡Esto es por todo lo que has hecho, Zashura!- Exclamo Hammer.

Los ganchos salieron y atraparon los brazos de Zashura enredándose entre ellos, y una descarga de misiles y disparos de energía oscura fueron contra el Bakugan atrapado.

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!- Dijo Ren. -¡Poder de fusión activado: **Lanza Boomerang**!-.

-¡Entendido, Ren!- Linehalt creo una lanza de tamaño mediano con energía y la lanzo desde el cielo a la cabeza de Zashura.

Los ataques combinados impactaron en el lugar, creando una gran explosión que sacudió el campo y levanto una gran cantidad de humo.

* * *

 **(Con Camilo)**

-No creas que con ese ataque nos has derrotado...- hablo Leonidas un poco cansado al resistir el ataque del armamento.

-Solo eres una basura de Bakugan. Mejor ríndete, mientras siga de buen humor- recomendó Dharak.

-Eso nunca... prometimos ayudar a esta gente y no fallaremos- respondió Camilo.

-¿Que ganas con ayudar? Esta no es tu batalla- dijo Barodius, sin entender las acciones de los humanos.

-No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien, aunque te equivocas en algo, y si es mi batalla, ya que Apocolyps quiere conquistar todo el Universo- respondió el pelinegro. -¿Estas bien, Leo?- Pregunto.

-Por supuesto, ese ataque no fue nada- respondió el Bakugan Haos.

-Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Dharak, lanzando una esfera Darkus que Leonidas evadió elevándose al cielo.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Booster Cruzado** **Nio**!- Leonidas disparo dos ráfagas de energía desde su armamento.

-Patético. ¡Exocor!- La criatura mecánica de batalla creo una barrera para proteger a Dharak del ataque.

-¡Vamos, Leo!- Grito Camilo apoyando a su compañero, quien ejercía mas poder en el ataque.

-¡No perderé!- Exclamo Leonidas, su cabeza pasaron cada suceso desde que volvió a la vida. Como Nio se sacrifico para darle el Elemento, cada pelea difícil.

El no podía desperdiciar todos los esfuerzos que otros hicieron para ganar.

La barrera que protegía a Dharak se rompió, sorprendiendo a este y a Barodius. El ataque golpeo al Bakugan, pero lo que debió ser un pequeño impacto, fue uno muy grande que lo hizo retroceder a gran medida, sorprendiéndolo aun mas, pero puso fuerza en las patas de Exocor y dejo de retroceder, soportando con toda su fuerza el ataque.

Cuando el ataque del armamento ceso, Dharak y Exocor estaban con rasguños. Las partes del arma móvil rugían de dolor y el Bakugan Darkus tenia una expresión de furia y odio en su rostro.

-Voy a acabar contigo...- siseo Dharak.

-Estoy sorprendido que haya podido ocasionar tanto daño en el- admitió Barodius.

-¡Este es el poder de Leonidas! ¡Con cada batalla y la pasión que le pone a ellas, se hace mas fuerte!- Exclamo Camilo.

-Entonces es hora de contraatacar mas fuerte- dijo Barodius.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Poder activado: **Lumino Explosivo**!- Leonidas lanzo un gran rayo eléctrico desde su boca, golpeando a Dharak y cubriéndolo con un pilar de energía con estática que hizo gritar al Bakugan de Barodius.

-En esa forma no puedes moverte mucho, ¿eh?- Señalo Leonidas aquel detalle.

-¡Poder activado: **Prueba Relámpago**!- Cuando el ataque de Leonidas ceso, la punta de la cola libero relámpagos negros y blanco, disparando un laser de energía.

Leonidas esquivaba los relámpagos, pero el laser se acercaba a el y cuando iba a contrarrestarlo con su armamento, un disparo externo, lo hizo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Llegamos tarde a la fiesta?- Grito Dan sonriente desde el hombro de Drago, quien disparaba ataques desde su vehículo de asalto.

-Justo a tiempo, y llegas con estilo- comento Camilo.

-¡No son rivales para mi **Renuncia Oscura**!- Dharak combino los rayos lanzados desde las extremidades de Exocor y lanzo uno mas concentrado a los dos Bakugan.

 **-¡Niebla Oscura!-** Una niebla cubrió por completo a los dos Bakugan, desapareciendo de ese lugar y reapareciendo a espaldas de Dharak.

Un hacha fue lanzada a alta velocidad hacia Dharak, que la repelió con la cola de Exocor. El hacha aterrizo en una mano de Vladitor, que estaba al lado de Drago y Leonidas.

-Mas plagas han llegado a que las elimine- dijo Dharak volteando a Exocor, mirando fijamente a los tres.

-Parecía que necesitabas una mano- dijo Marduk a Camilo.

-Podíamos hacer esto todo el día- respondió Camilo.

-Pues hagámoslo, pero en equipo- dijo Dan con una sonrisa.

-Se siente raro estar en el mismo equipo que ustedes, pero no esta tan mal- dijo Vladitor.

-Es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado, Vladitor- admitió Drago.

-Solo no me estorben al pelear-.

-Te iba a decir lo mismo- dijo Leonidas.

-¡Enséñales el verdadero poder, Dharak!- Ordeno Barodius. -¡Poder activado: **Ataque Oeste**!-.

Las bocas de las piernas y la punta de la cola de Exocor empezaron a concentrar energía que fue liberada como dos rayos de energía Darkus y relámpagos hacia los tres Bakugan.

Los tres Bakugan se dispersaron para evitar el triple ataque. Leonidas al aire; Vladitor se movió a la izquierda y Drago arriba del vehículo de asalto hacia la derecha.

-¡Poder activado: **Golpe Explosivo**!- Activo Dan. La punta del vehículo emano descargas y libero un rayo que golpeo la pata izquierda de Exocor.

-¡Dharak, separa a Exocor de inmediato!- Ordeno Barodius, ahora que enfrentaba a tres Bakugan necesitaban equilibrar un poco las cosas.

Dharak salió de Exocor volando y las partes de inmediato se separaron. Las tres partes le crecieron patas de araña, en las patas se le crecieron arriba suyo y se dieron la vuelta para caminar y el cuerpo se le crecieron debajo, pareciendo una verdadera araña.

-Asqueroso- dijo Vladitor. -¿Acaso te dio miedo enfrentarnos?- Le pregunto con burla a Dharak.

-¿Para que esforzarme con basuras como ustedes?-.

-Me sorprende que tengas tanta arrogancia, después de haber perdido contra Apocolyps-.

-¿Que dijiste?- Entrecerró los ojos molesto por la afirmación, se hubiera lanzado contra Vladitor, si no es que Barodius lo detiene.

Las patas de Exocor lanzaron acido contra Leonidas y Vladitor que no alcanzaron a esquivar los ataques y chocaron, mientras que el cuerpo principal atacaba a Drago que esquivaba con el vehículo de asalto.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Pesadilla**!- Activo Marduk y las nubes de tormenta aparecieron arriba de ellos, golpeando con dos truenos violetas a las patas de Exocor.

-¡Poder activado: **Dragón Galáctico**!- Drago lanzo una bola de fuego contra el cuerpo principal, sin hacerle mucho daño. -¡Rayos!- Maldijo Dan.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Drago, subiendo el vehículo por una colina que parecía una rampa hacia arriba. Alzando el aire boca abajo y avanzando hacia el cuerpo principal. -¡Toma esto!- Ataco con el vehículo de asalto, impactando cerca de los ojos y embistiéndolo, derribándolo.

-¡Poder activado: **Trueno** **Furioso**!- Activo Camilo: Leonidas lanzo un poderoso trueno que golpeo a las dos patas que no pudieron ni recuperarse del anterior ataque para recibir ese, dirigiéndose después hacia Dharak.

 **-¡Ataque Oeste!-** Dharak uso el poder de manera defensiva, generando un escudo que detuvo el ataque de Leonidas. -Patético-.

 **-¡Golpe Maligno!-** Activo Barodius, Dharak lanzo un poderoso de energía al grupo.

-¡Poder activado: **Grivus** **Fullcrom**!- El ataque de Dharak se dirigió al hacha de Vladitor, que absorbió el ataque y lo devolvió como un corte de energía.

- **¡Brillo Oscuro!-** Dharak esquivo el corte de energía y entre sus cuernos se generaron chispas que libero como relámpagos.

-¡Poder activado: **Reflector Ardiente**!- Drago se puso adelante de sus amigos y creo una barrera de energía que detuvo las descargas. -¡Bien hecho Drago!-.

Leonidas alzo mas el vuelo y empezó a disparar con descargas eléctricas de su boca y disparos de energía desde su armamento. Dharak esquivaba y devolvía el fuego con sus propios ataques.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Leonidas!- Exclamo Drago.

-¡Poder activado: **Falange de Dragón**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Wheel** **Darkus**!-.

Drago y Vladitor se unieron al ataque. Drago se elevo al aire y lanzaba llamaradas desde su boca y Vladitor se envolvió en su propia capa y como un taladro atacaba a Dharak, que esquivaba ágilmente los tres ataques.

- _Resiste, Dharak...-_ pensaba Barodius, esperando un poco para usar su plan.

Sin que los tres se dieran cuenta, Dharak se movía para que los tres se acercaran de a poco, hasta que vio que estaban en la distancia que su Emperador quería, sonrió.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Aircol Shally**!-.

-¡Tomen esto, gusanos!- Su armamento libero partículas de energía que explotaron y se expandieron por toda el área, devastándola, atrapando al trio de Bakugan.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Vladitor, recibiendo el ataque.

-¡Aarrgh!- Exclamo Drago de dolor.

-¡Drago!- Grito Dan.

Camilo apretó los puños al ver que el ataque iba a derrotar a los tres Bakugan, pero de repente, una carta poder brillo de color. Al verla, se sorprendió de la descripción, pero era justo lo que necesitaba ahora, así que no critico.

-¡Poder activado: **Corriente de Polvo**!-.

-¡AAAAAH!- El cuerpo de Leonidas fue cubierto por una capa de energía de color verde, extendiendo las alas lo mas que pudo, creo su propia corriente de viento que choco contra las partículas de Dharak, deteniendo el ataque y expandiendo el aire que hizo retroceder al Bakugan Darkus.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no por la hazaña en si, si no como la hizo.

-¡Ese fue un poder Ventus!- Exclamo Marduk sorprendido.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto Dan a Camilo.

-Yo... no se- respondió honestamente el pelinegro, viendo la carta que uso recién desvanecerse.

El aura verde desapareció y Leonidas volvió a su forma esfera al usar toda su energía en ese poder. Camilo lo atrapo, pero todos estaban con la incógnita de como Leonidas, un Bakugan Haos, uso un poder Ventus.

-Eso fue sorprendente- admitió Barodius. -Pero parece que ya están en su limite, peleadores- señalo.

-Te gustaría- respondió Vladitor.

* * *

 **(Con Ren y Relena)**

Cuando el humo se despejo del lugar, no había rastros de Zashura y la punta de los ganchos estaban cortados. El lugar del ataque era un gran cráter ahora.

-¿Eso lo acabo?- Pregunto Mason.

-No estuvo ni cerca...- respondió una voz tenebrosa detrás de Hammer que puso la piel de gallina a todos.

-Poder activado: **Disparo de Cenizas-** activo Youma.

Zashura, que pudo liberarse a ultimo segundo y esquivar el ataque con su impresionante velocidad, libero una explosión al brillar sus ojos, golpeando por la espalda a Hammer que se sacudió por completo al ser atacado en su punto ciego y siendo bombardeado sin que pueda siquiera defenderse.

Las explosiones causaron que todo se tambalearan. Ren trato de sujetarse, pero tomo mal y provoco que cayera al suelo, asustando a su prima y amigo, pero Linehalt lo tomo entre sus manos y trato de embestir a Zashura, pero este le repelió como una mosca con un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Fuera abajo!- Exclamo Youma, viendo como Hammer caía como árbol cortado.

Relena y Mason cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de caída. Ambos estaban mareados y algo adoloridos por la caída, quedando inconscientes por el momento.

Linehalt dejo a Ren en el suelo y se levanto, notando que tenia la atención de Zashura.

-Por todos los años que nos conocemos, les daremos una ultima oportunidad a ambos. Vuelvan a ser leales y olvidaremos que esto paso- ofreció Zashura.

-Ren y yo somos leales hasta el fin. Ya no creeremos en tus mentiras- rechazo Linehalt.

-Como quieras, tendrán a los peleadores como compañía, una vez que derrotemos a Neathia y los volvamos a confinar a la oscuridad-.

-¡Jamás…-.

-...Volveremos!- Termino Ren la frase.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Youma.

-¡Poder activado: **Rompehielos**!- Nube de tormentas cubrieron el cielo y grandes fragmentos de hielo cayeron arriba de Zashura.

-¡Poder activado: **Sable Oscuro**!- Los brazos de Zashura brillaron de energía Darkus y sin problemas corto todos los fragmentos de hielo.

Cuando termino esa labor, se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el Bakugan Darkus.

-¡Poder activado: **Jabalina de Oscuridad**!- Una jabalina de energía Darkus se creo y Linehalt la uso para bloquear los brazos de Zashura que estuvieron a punto de cortarlo.

-Me asegurare de que sufras por el resto de la batalla...- siseo Zashura, pateando a Linehalt y atacando con sus brazos-sables sin cesar.

Linehalt apenas podía defenderse, ya que la habilidad de combate cercano de Zashura era muy superior a la suya y lo ponía en aprietos. En uno de sus bloqueos, alcanzo a ver donde quedo su armamento, por lo que ataco con su jabalina para tener un segundo y se lanzo a tomar su armamento, disparando a quemarropa cuando Zashura se acerco a el, que tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos para no resultar dañado.

Linehalt tomo el vuelo y Zashura lo siguió al tener la capacidad de volar aun al no tener alas, empezando un combate aéreo. Linehalt mantenía la distancia con sus disparos mientras que Zashura intentaba acercarse o lanzaba cortes de energía Darkus con aura Pyrus alrededor, también lanzando pequeños proyectiles desde la gema de su arco.

 _-Ren, siempre has estado ahí para mi, aun cuando todo parecía perdido. Jamás renunciaste a nuestro sueño de vivir en la luz-_ pensaba Linehalt, evadiendo los ataques de Zashura. _-Gracias a eso, pudiste reencontrarte con quien consideras una hermana. Ahora es mi turno. ¡No dejare que nadie nos arrebate la felicidad!-._

Youma prestaba atención al combate. Había subestimado un poco a Ren. Realmente le enseño bien, y al tener su propia experiencia de combate, Ren había mejorado y crecido como peleador, tanto como para resistir contra Zashura.

-¡Poder activado: **Rompedor Razen**!- Linehalt dejo la pistola en su espalda y lanzo una descarga de relámpagos contra Zashura, siendo el primer ataque que conecta contra su oponente.

Zashura emitió un chillido de odio y libero un fuego negro contra los relámpagos, empezando un choque de fuego y rayo que termino sin ganador al ambos detener sus ataques.

-¡Poder activado: **Proyectil Bolg**!-.

Linehalt esquivo todas las mini-esferas de energía que Zashura le disparo, dejando atrás en el cielo un camino de explosiones mientras seguía disparando sin rendirse.

 _-Linehalt, a pesar de que soy tu guardián, la verdad es que ambos nos hemos cuidado mutuamente por años. Salvaste mi vida una vez y es hora de que yo salve la tuya-_ pensó Ren, sin perder de vista a su compañero.

Hoy tiene los pensamientos y decisiones mas claras que nunca.

-Nos equivocamos, traicionando... a los peleadores como lo hicimos- admitió las palabras que debió de decir hace mucho.

-¡Vamos a recompensárselos venciendo a Youma!- Declaro Linehalt.

* * *

 **(En las lineas frontales)**

-¡Poder activado: **Giro Real**!-.

Aranaut dio un gran salto y empezó a girar mientras caía con un pie extendido hacia abajo. Un aura Haos lo rodeaba mientras una línea de luz lo cubría, golpeando a un grupo de Bakugan Corruptos que eran controlados por humanos hipnotizados, derrotándolos. Los terrícolas fueron teletransportados al instante.

-¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Remolino Furioso**!-.

Hawktor libero un tornado de energía contra un escuadrón de Bakugan Gundalianos, derrotándolos a todos en el acto sin problemas.

-¡Poder activado: **Hacha Boomerang**!-.

Onix lanzo su hacha contra Bakugan Corruptos controlados por soldados Taskan que estaban en el cielo, derrotando a algunos con su hacha, y a los otros que esquivaron el primer golpe fueron derrotados cuando el arma gigante los golpeo de vuelta.

Fabia, Shun y Snow respiraban cansados al igual que sus Bakugan. Ellos tres eran los que quedaban con energías entre los peleadores. Los soldados Neathianos fueron retirados al tener muchas bajas y heridos, dejándolos solos ante un ejercito debilitado que no parecía acabar.

Los Bakugan no eran los únicos que peleaban, ya que los soldados Taskan y algunos Gundalianos fueron a atacarlos por su naturaleza de guerreros. Por suerte los tres sabían defenderse, aunque no han salido limpios: Fabia y Shun tenían raspones en el rostro y armadura y Snow tenia un corte en la mejilla derecha y caía una línea de sangre.

Todos estaban muy cansados, a este paso serán derrotados y capturados, o peor.

-¡¿De donde sacan tantos soldados y Bakugan?!- Exclamo Snow, lanzando a un soldado Taskan a otro.

-¡Debemos resistir! ¡Dan y los demás están enfrentando a Barodius y Youma! ¡Si ellos los derrotan podremos tener la ventaja en esta guerra!- Exclamo Fabia, esquivando un corte.

-¡Confió en que ganaran!- Dijo Shun, dando un puñetazo a un Gundaliano.

-¿Estas bien, Hawktor?- Pregunto Aranaut, de espaldas a espalda con el Bakugan Ventus.

-¿Esta bromeando? Me lo paso genial golpeando Bakugan enemigos- respondió.

-A este paso seremos nosotros a los que golpearan si no hacemos algo- respondió Onix, golpeando a un Bakugan Corrupto Darkus.

Los tres peleadores chocaron sus espaldas, viéndose por la acción, dándose cuenta que todos están en las ultimas.

-¿Alguna idea, Shun? Porque yo estoy en blanco...- dijo Snow.

-No me presiones- respondió el ninja.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda...-.

Un nuevo Bakugan aterrizo adelante de los Bakugan Neathianos, sorprendiendo a todos por la repentina llegada. El nuevo Bakugan parecía ser uno Haos por su color blanco, tenia líneas violetas por su cuerpo y cuatro brazos que se extendían y colgaban como un muñeco, el pecho de su cuerpo era de forma ovalada y sus piernas eran largas y debajo de las suelas había hojas de patines y había una línea delgada entre sus piernas, como si se pudiera separar. El Bakugan parecía un muñeco.

Shun miro al sujeto que estaba en el hombro del Bakugan, reconoció la chaqueta amarilla y el peinado rojo. -¿Volt...?-.

-¡Les enseñare a estos sujetos como pelea un verdadero Vestal!- Exclamo Volt, sujetando una carta poder. -¡Vamos, Brontes!-.

-¡Como tu digas!- Dijo el Bakugan con tono feliz.

-¿Dijo Brontes?- Pregunto el ninja sorprendido. Gus y Keith les habían dicho lo que hicieron con los Bakugan de Mylene y Volt y Gus dijo que lo envió a Nueva Vestroia cuando no le encontró otro uso.

¿Cómo llego aquí?

-¡Poder activado: **Marioneta Cósmica**!-.

-¡Wakawaka! ¡Están bajo mi hechizo!- Brontes empezó a mover sus cuatros brazos de manera extraña.

Todos los Bakugan intentaron atacarlo, pero se vieron incapaces al sentir como algo les impedía. Fue cuando todos notaron que los Bakugan Corruptos estaban atrapados por hilos muy agudos que eran difíciles de ver para la vista.

Brontes controlaba los hilos y hacia que algunos Bakugan se atacaran entre ellos o los inmovilizaba.

-Deja de jugar, que no vinimos a eso- dijo Volt.

-Déjame extender esto. Es nuestra primera batalla juntos después de mucho tiempo. ¡Quiero disfrutarlo mas!- Dijo Brontes, casi llorando de felicidad.

-Habrá tiempo para eso después. Ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes-.

-Oh, bueno...-.

-¡Poder activado: **Luz Morgana**!- Los hilos que hizo Brontes brillaron de un amarillo intenso y los Bakugan atrapados explotaron de inmediato.

El campo se lleno de explosiones consecutivas en segundos, para después no ver a ningún Bakugan enemigo y los soldados en el suelo heridos. Todos quedaron con los ojos y bocas abiertas impresionados.

-¡Increíble! ¡El solo derroto a todo lo que quedaba de Bakugan Corruptos!- Exclamo Fabia.

-Nosotros derrotamos a mas- dijo Snow.

-¿Como...?- Hablo Shun cuando Volt aterrizo al suelo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Fue el Bakugan que ese chico me dejo- respondió Volt. -No se como lo consiguió, pero Brontes dice que fue la voluntad del Orbe Sagrado o no se que cosa...- al escuchar esa mención, todos se sorprenden aun mas.

-¿Que puedo decir? El Orbe sabe como reclutar a la gente- dijo Brontes. -Les contare mas cuanto terminemos-.

-De acuerdo...- conforme con la respuesta, Fabia llama a Elright por el Bakupod. -¿Cuanto mas quedan?- Pregunto.

 _-"Ya no quedan ninguno. Las naves se retiran, pero Zashura y Dharak aun siguen peleando"-._

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarlos!- Exclamo Snow.

-¿En nuestro estado? No lo creo, chico. Ya no doy mas- respondió Onix, volviendo a su forma esfera.

-Debemos confiar en que ganen...- es lo único que pudo decir Fabia.

* * *

 **(Con Ren)**

Linehalt aterrizo pesadamente al suelo después de esquivar un golpe de Zashura que casi le da a la cabeza. Apunto su pistola a Zashura, pero este fue mas rápido y lo golpeo en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Libérate, Linehalt!- Exclamo Ren.

-No funcionara- dijo Youma. -¡Poder activado: **Oscuridad** **Flameante**!- Los brazos de Youma se prendieron en fuego gris con manchas negras que le provoco mas dolor a Linehalt.

Relena se despertó adolorida, viendo que Hammer estaba recomponiéndose. -Estas bien?-.

-Apenas...- respondió el Bakugan Darkus, captando un sonido. -¿Escuchaste eso?-.

-Si- Vieron de donde venia el sonido, abriendo los ojos con horror al ver a Zashura arriba de Linehalt, enterrando de a poco el su brazo en el pecho del Bakugan. -¡Oh no!-.

-Hay que ayudarlo- Hammer intento levantarse, pero el dolor que le dejo los ataques de Zashura seguía persistiendo.

-No te muevas, podemos hacer algo desde aquí...- detuvo Relena de que Hammer se moviera. -¡Poder activado: **Alabarda Xong**!-.

Hammer junto las manos y disparo un rayo de energía con toda su fuerza hacia Zashura. El Bakugan de dos atributos, sintiendo que algo venia, salto hacia atrás antes de que pudiera enterrar uno de sus brazos en la piel de Linehalt.

-¿Aun sigue en pie?- Pregunto Zashura sorprendido.

-¡Hammer!- Linehalt se puso de rodillas, viendo al Bakugan que lo salvo.

-Toma lo que queda de mi fuerza, Linehalt, y derrota al desgraciado- dijo Hammer.

-¡Carta portal abierta: **Sacrificio**!- Activo Relena. -¡Esta carta la puse antes de mi combate con Ren! ¡Cuando Hammer esta apunto de quedar sin energía, le transfiere todo su poder y da mas energía a un Bakugan del mismo atributo!- Explico. -¡Le doy toda esa fuerza a Ren! ¡Acabalo, hermano!-.

Hammer volvió a su forma esfera y su energía fue hacia Linehalt, quien empezó a brillar de poder por la energía que ganaba.

-Siento como este poder recorre mi cuerpo. ¡No dejare que tus esfuerzos sean en vano, Hammer!- Declaro Linehalt, tomando su armamento.

-¿Aun planean seguir?- Pregunto Zashura a su compañero.

-Que se le va a hacer. Esperaba que con esta batalla, Linehalt liberara el poder prohibido, pero parece que no resulto- dijo Youma decepcionado.

-¿Es serio existe ese poder? Nunca lo había escuchado hasta que llegamos a Gundalia la primera vez, y nunca lo he visto-.

-Claro que existe, Dark Emperor es la prueba de cuan fuerte puede ser un Bakugan que controle ese poder...-.

Zashura miro de reojo, sorprendido a Youma por esas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir algo ya que Linehalt lo apuntaba con su cañón.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Boomix Cerrado**!-.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora!- Linehalt reunió toda la energía que gano por la carta portal y la cargo en el armamento. Liberándola en un único disparo que era mas fuerte que cualquier otro que haya disparado antes.

-¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga de la Corona Solar**!-

Zashura levanto los brazos y creo el pequeño sol arriba de las puntas de sus extremidades, lanzándolo contra el disparo del armamento, ocasionando un choque de poderes.

Linehalt y Ren no se rendían, ponían todo lo que tenían en ese ataque para que pudiera golpear. Youma veía como el ataque de su Bakugan retrocedía un poco, chasqueando la lengua, saco una ultima carta.

-No puedo creer que tenga que ponerme serio por unos segundos contra el...- susurro. -¡Poder de fusión activado: **Poder** **Corrupto**!-.

Un aura oscura y sombría cubrió a Zashura, haciéndolo gruñir como una bestia. Se lanzo hacia su ataque, colocando la punta de sus brazos para empujar. El aura rodeo como niebla el pequeño sol, haciendo que su color rojo se ensombresca un poco.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Linehalt al ver que el ataque de Youma superaba el suyo. -¡NO!-.

-¡Linehalt!- Exclamo Ren, viendo como ocurría la explosión, atrapándolo a el en el acto.

Relena corría en dirección de Ren, tuvo que despertar a Mason para que la acompañara, pero cuando ambos vieron la explosión, se detuvieron y temieron lo peor.

-¡NO!- La chica corrió mas rápido, rezando para que su única familia este bien.

Para cuando alcanzaron a ver a ambos, los dos estaban heridos, mas Linehalt, que parece que protegió a Ren. Los restos del armamento destruido estaban en el suelo.

-Me quito el sombrero ante tu fuerza, Linehalt. No me equivoque contigo- dijo Youma, ahora en el hombro de Zashura.

Linehalt abrió un ojo mientras se apoyaba detrás de unas rocas, Ren se levantaba con esfuerzo, mirando con ira a Youma.

-Es claro que un Bakugan tan poderoso como tu es un desperdicio en un peleador como Ren. Incluso después de tantos años y que lo entrene no ha sido capaz de liberar el poder oscuro- dijo Youma con maldad.

-¿De que habla?- Pregunto Ren sin entender.

-Obviamente fue un error de Barodius al dejar que tu cuidaras a Linehalt. Debí ir por ti en vez de ir por esa chiquilla aquella vez- dijo, refiriéndose a Relena. -No importa. Tu sueño de vivir bajo el sol se acabo, Ren. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque me asegurare yo mismo de enterrarte en una oscuridad mas profunda que hará que en donde estuviste de niño parezca un hermoso jardín-.

-¡No lo escuches!- Exclamo Linehalt furioso por esas palabras.

-¿Linehalt?- Pregunto Ren, viendo como su Bakugan empezaba a brillar de un tono arcoíris.

-¿Que le pasa?- Pregunto Mason sorprendido.

-¿Acaso...?- Relena abrió los ojos con lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Desde que eras un niño creíste que era posible! ¡Tu podías ver, lo que yo no podía!- Dijo Linehalt, recordando los momentos de la infancia de Ren y sus conversaciones.

El siempre creyó que estaría en la oscuridad por su poder oculto, que nunca vería la luz del día. Fue Ren, con su inocencia y determinación que le dio esperanzas de creer que podía ver la luz.

-¡Era tu visión la que nos ayudo a superar los terribles tiempos!- Se levanto mientras el brillo se hacia mas intenso. -¡No podemos renunciar al sueño, Ren! ¡No ahora! ¡NI NUNCA!-.

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamo Youma con una expresión de felicidad.

Linehalt libero una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo que empezó a extenderse.

Desde el combate de Dan y Marduk contra Barodius, ellos vieron a lo lejos esa liberación de energía, deteniéndose un momento a verla.

-¿Que es ese poder?- Pregunto Dharak.

-Ese lugar...- Barodius reconoció que allí era donde aterrizo Ren, sumando que esa energía no es normal. -Acaso... ¿es el poder prohibido?- Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Mientras mas energía liberaba Linehalt, mas temblor ocurría que ya se podía sentir en todo el lugar. La mascara de Linehalt se abrió, revelando su boca con colmillos como los de un animal.

-¡No, Linehalt!- Ren se adentro a la luz para detener a su compañero. Relena intento hacer lo mismo, pero Mason la detuvo al ser muy peligroso.

La energía prohibida sacudía tierra, cielo y mar por igual. Los soldados y peleadores se vieron empujados por la energía. Camilo, Dan y Marduk fueron derribados y los Bakugan de los dos últimos volvieron a sus formas esferas, Barodius le ordeno a Dharak volver antes de que le pasara lo mismo y regresaron a su nave.

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!- Exclamo Stoica desde su nave.

-¡Todas las naves, resistan!- Ordeno Dukhan desde su nave de mando.

-¡Jamás vi tanto poder!- Exclamo Airzel desde su nave.

-¡Sea lo que sea ese poder, partirá el planeta en dos!- Exclamo Ginebra desde su lugar en la nave de Dukhan.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

El temblor ya se sentía en el castillo. La energía era tan fuerte y se expandía tan rápido que el tercer escudo no resistiría mucho.

-¡Comandante Elright!- Entro a la sala Linus, dirigiéndose al comandante con preocupación. -¡Algo esta pasando con el Orbe Sagrado y la reina Serena no ha vuelto del Santuario!-.

Eso alerto a Elright. -¡Vamos allá!-.

En dicho lugar, la reina miraba arrodillada como el Orbe Sagrado empezaba a brillar de manera irregular. Ese actuar extrañaba a la reina, pero no la asustaba.

-Orbe Sagrado, ¿qué ocurre?- En ese momento, llego Elright.

-¡Reina Serena, tenemos que irnos!- La reina volteo a ver a su comandante y asintió.

Ambos salieron del Santuario tan pronto como pudieron y al salir, vieron como la cabeza de la gárgola de roca empezó a desquebrajarse para romperse rápidamente, emitiendo un brillo que cegó a los dos un momento, también escucharon unos ruidos de derrumbe y cosas parecidas.

Cuando pudieron ver, vieron a un gigante dragón rojo que parecía estar hecho de metal. La reina y el comandante se sorprendieron de ver la figura del dragón.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- Pregunto Elright impactado.

-¡Si! Es la ultima defensa del Orbe: ¡Dragonoid Colosus!- Respondió la reina.

El dragón brillo un momento y salió disparado desde la entrada del Santuario al centro del reino. Liberando un gran pilar de luz y mostrando su verdadera forma.

Rugiendo, fue volando hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

Linehalt seguía liberando esa energía fuera de control. Dan y Drago la vieron pasar cuando se cubrían.

-¿Vieron eso?- Exclamo Dan.

-¡Si!- Afirmo Marduk.

-¡Es lo que me salvo aquella vez!- Exclamo Vladitor.

Dragonoid Colosus se acerco al origen de la energía que era Linehalt. Volviéndose un rayo de energía blanco, choco con la energía liberada, liberando una onda de brillo que cegó a todos y los lanzo hacia atrás.

Incluso Youma y Zashura se vieron afectados, este ultimo volviendo a la forma esfera.

Linehalt grito al sentir la energía prohibida volver a su cuerpo por completo. Al volver, este regreso a su forma esfera sin energías y cayo al frente de Ren

-¿Estas bien, Dharak?- Pregunto Barodius sentado en el suelo.

Dharak se abrió. -Si. ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto.

-Quiero un reporte del estado-.

 _-Hemos perdido muchos soldados y las naves están demasiado dañadas. Tenemos que volver, o podríamos quedar estancados en el planeta-_ informo Dukhan.

-Teletranspórtame a mi nave y nos retiraremos- dijo Barodius, siendo teletransportado al segundo siguiente.

En otra parte, Youma recogió a Zashura en su esfera y vio como Dragonoid Colosus brillaba y como un rayo de energía se adentro en el Bakupod de Dan.

 _-Ya se acerca el acto final-_ pensó con una sonrisa. Este día no fue un desperdicio total al final.

Minutos después, todos los peleadores que seguían conscientes se reunieron por el destruido campo de batalla. Todos vieron como las naves enemigas se retiraban al fin.

* * *

 **(En el castillo de Gundalia)**

Apocolyps veía la grabación de la liberación de la energía prohibida de Linehalt y la aparición de Dragonoid Colosus. El estaba algo feliz, ya que finalmente las cosas serian algo interesantes ahora que el guardián del Orbe tomo cartas en el asunto.

Barodius y Youma entraron a la sala, el los había llamado. -El segundo escudo esta destruido y esa es una gran noticia, sin embargo, quiero saber porque motivos, ese chico, se volvió en mi contra- gruño con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero le aseguro que esto no se quedara así y Ren pagara por su traición- aseguro Youma.

-No es el único que debe pagar- dijo Apocolyps con calma.

-Que?- Antes de que pudiera saber que iba a pasar, Youma se elevo en el aire, siendo sujeto por los poderes psíquicos de Apocolyps.

-Realmente me siento muy decepcionado de ti, Youma, ¿crees que no estaba al tanto de tus pequeñas y privadas conversaciones con Ren?- Pregunto con calma y Youma palideció. -Conozco tu sed de poder y tu gran ego, si te he dejado hacerlo hasta el momento es porque encuentro divertidas tus pequeñas conspiraciones en mi contra, así como la de otros- señalo y Barodius gruño por debajo. -Pero francamente, con esto me has demostrado lo que ya he pensado sobre ti: te estas volviendo demasiado predecible y ya me estoy aburriendo de eso, quizás sea hora de terminar contigo de una vez por todas, después de todo, tu mismo lo dijiste; "cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"- mediante sus poderes, Apocolyps comenzó a estrangular a Youma, el cual sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-¡Mi...mi lord...le juro...total obediencia y lealtad...nunca más...intentare...nada en su contra! ¡Por favor!- Rogo Youma al sentir cada vez menos el aire en su cuerpo.

Apocolyps lo soltó. -Yo sé que no- reconoció con calma. -Pero en dado caso de que vuelvas a olvidar cual es tu lugar, será mejor que trates de escapar, ya que de lo contrario, desearas haber sido tú a quien Kazarina vaporizo en lugar de ese actorcito- sentencio Apocolyps y Youma asintió.

Barodius se rio por lo bajo por la escena. Esto definitivamente le alegro el día.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí el capitulo. Finalmente Ren vio la luz y ahora peleara del bando de los peleadores como siempre tuvo que hacerlo, además que se vio la liberación del poder prohibido de Linehalt y la presentación de Dragonoid Colosus, pero aun falta mucho. Parece que los capítulos para terminar serán mas largo de lo que pensé.**

 **En el próximo capitulo se escuchara la explicación de Brontes como evoluciono y presento, que no será muy diferente a Vladitor y el reencuentro de Dan y Mira que ya lo han estado pidiendo.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Espero que te gustara esa aparición, Brontes volvió con gran sorpresa._

 **Bat Dragon:** _En defensa de Ren, Youma tampoco se la puso fácil, pero ahora se dio cuenta que tiene el cuello en la soga._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Sobrevivió apenas y porque Linehalt perdió el control de sus poderes, pero gracias a dios que Dragonoid Colosus lo detuvo._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Leo siempre esta ansioso de pelear contra oponentes, pero aquí lo hizo por el sentido de responsabilidad que ha ganado durante el videojuego y el fic._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	48. Momento para Respirar

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Robotalian y AmirGoul cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Youma y el Sabio Alfredo mirándose con odio se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Apocolyps sacudió su capa y abajo suyo se vio a sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Ginebra volando en el hombro de AmirGoul hacia adelante, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Dan y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, los 3 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo se vio, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 48: Momento para Respirar**

-Te ves bien, amigo- elogió Dan.

Ren se mostro a sus camaradas portando la armadura Neathiana con los colores de su atributo, su apariencia era la humana para sentirse mas cómodo entre los peleadores y no incomodar a los Neathianos que lo vieran.

Después de que la batalla termino, Ren había decidido unirse a sus amigos para enfrentar a Apocolyps, los peleadores no tuvieron problemas en recibirlo, pero Fabia aun no confiaba en Ren, por lo que lo reto a un combate para probarlo.

Como Linehalt estaba demasiado exhausto por la batalla contra Zashura y por liberar el poder prohibido descontroladamente; Rubanoid libro los combates contra Aranaut, pero aunque era fuerte, el Bakugan Pyrus y Ren no combinaban sus estilos de combate y la fuerza del evolucionado Aranaut hizo que perdieran con facilidad.

Aun cuando perdieron, Fabia pudo comprobar que Ren si decía la verdad de querer unírseles y que era de confianza, por lo que le permitió entrar al castillo y unírseles.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono hablando sobre los daños de esta batalla, también se encontraba Volt, ya que querían escuchar la historia de Brontes.

-El 60% de nuestras tropas están heridas de gravedad o muertas, mientras que un 20% que queda están heridas y tomara días en que se recuperen. Solo tenemos un 20% de soldados que fueron los que no se enviaron en esta batalla- informo el comandante Elright a todos. -Ahora que perdimos el segundo escudo, toda la energía de defensa se va al tercer escudo, pero la gente de Neathia tiene cada vez mas miedo de lo que pasaría si este también cae...-.

-Ya no tienen que preocuparse- interrumpió el Sabio Alfredo. -Quiero que lleven a la gente de Neathia al centro de la ciudad. Allí los teletransportare a un planeta lejos de aquí para que podamos librar la batalla sin problemas-.

-¿A donde?-.

-Es un planeta en el que estuve durante mi juventud, se llama Templar. Un pequeño planeta pacifico y de enseñanza. Hable con el líder actual y al saber nuestra situación estuvo de acuerdo a cuidar a nuestra gente mientras peleamos. Por lo que dígale esto a todas las personas para que se preparen mientras contacto al líder de Templar para decirle que estamos listo para enviar a nuestro pueblo-.

-Bien, le diré a los soldados que quedan que pasen el mensaje y reúnan a la gente, en dos horas estaremos listos-.

-También voy a necesitar su ayudo- le dijo a Marduk y Vladitor.

-¿Para que?- Cuestiono Marduk.

-Como tu Bakugan puede crear portales dimensionales a otras partes del universo, quiero usar ese poder para estabilizar el portal que abriremos y que no haya ningún contratiempo- explico Alfredo.

-¿Y porque deberíamos ayudarte? No somos trabajadores de viaje-.

-Vamos, Marduk. No te cuesta nada ayudar a otros- insistió Dan.

El peleador Darkus suspiro resignado, aceptando ayudar al viejo, quien le dijo que lo llamaría cuando lo necesitara.

-Ahora tengo la duda de como Brontes volvió- dijo Shun, y todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo que estaba apoyado en una pared.

-Como dije, el era el Bakugan que ese chico...- señalo con la mirada a Camilo. -... me dejo, aunque también estoy interesado de como terminaste con el- le dijo a su Bakugan que estaba en su hombro.

-De la nada sentí una luz invadirme, escuche una voz que fue Código Eve, me dijo todo lo que pasaba y me hizo evolucionar. También me dijo que no me abriera hasta que el peleador que me tendría lo encontrara digno- explico Brontes. -Cuando te escuche hablar, supe que decías la verdad y eso basto para mi-

-Gracias... por darme otra oportunidad...- agradeció Volt de corazón.

-Para eso están los amigos. Solo te pido que no me mantengas cerca de Mylene o Gus- pidió el Bakugan a lo cual el pelirrojo acepto.

-Una versión resumida y parecida de lo que me paso- dijo Vladitor.

-¿Significa que los otros Bakugan son Bakugan que el Orbe Sagrado escogió como tu?- Pregunto Camilo.

-No lo se...-.

De repente, escucharon un grito afuera de la sala, salieron a asomar la cabeza a ver lo que pasaba, y lo que vieron dejo confuso a mas de uno.

Shadow estaba de pie con la bata de enfermo tratando de caminar, mientras discutía con un Bakugan Darkus con los colores mas claros.

-¡Ya deja de seguirme! ¡De verdad no te soporto!- Exclamo Shadow al Bakugan.

-Debes calmar esa ira que tienes. No sirve de nada enojarse por todo- dijo el Bakugan con tono sabio y calmado.

-¡Aaarrgh! ¡Guarda silencio!-.

-Veo que estas lo suficientemente bien para estar gritando, Shadow- dijo Volt, acercándose a su compañero Vexos.

-¡Hay estas, Volt! ¿Cómo te atreves a irte a pelear así? ¡Por ultimo me hubieras avisado! ¡Ya no soporto estar acostado sin hacer nada!- Replico Shadow molesto.

-¿Y tu eres...?- Pregunto Brontes, dirigiéndose al Bakugan Darkus.

-Al igual que tu, soy un Bakugan escogido por Código Eve para pelear, mi nombre es Hydrun Darkus- se presento educadamente el Bakugan.

-¡¿Y yo para que te quiero?! ¡Con mi sola presencia los Bakugan salen corriendo del miedo!- Exclamo Shadow.

-Sereno, moreno. Ahora todos somos amigos- dijo Dan, acercándose.

-¡No crean que olvide lo que nos hicieron! ¡Van a pagar!- Como animal, Shadow se lanzo hacia Dan que exclamo asustado y empezó a correr, Shadow lo empezó a perseguir corriendo en 4 patas como un perro.

Todos, incluido el Sabio Alfredo veían con una gota de sudor como el líder de los peleadores era perseguido por un loco que se hacia pasar por perro. Algunas miradas fueron lanzadas a Volt, quien se encogió de hombros y mantuvo una expresión rígida.

-Parece que mi compañero es uno interesante- comento Hydrun.

-¿Aun piensas que fue buena idea salvarlos?- Pregunto Marduk a Vladitor.

-Ahora mismo... tengo mis dudas- respondió honestamente.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Alice platicaba con Lync de su estado, el chico estaba casi recuperado, pero no parecía tener ganas de levantarse. Alice miro la esfera Bakugan en su mesa y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Has intentado hablarle para que se abra? Pueden llevarse bien- pregunto la chica.

-Mi hermano dijo lo mismo, pero no hay caso. Ya no quiero pelear, si quieres quédatelo- dijo Lync apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y mirando al techo.

-Este Bakugan te lo dieron para ti, no me parece que debas dejarlo tirado. Tal vez solo espera a que tu le hables para que sean amigos-.

Pero Lync no le presto atención, por lo que molesta, Alice le tomo una oreja y se la jalo, provocando que este gritara de dolor y se quejara para que la soltara, algo que eventualmente hizo.

-¡No puedo creer lo irresponsable que sigues siendo! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de redimirte y conocer a un compañero pero la desperdicias!-.

-¡Tu no entiendes por lo que pase! ¡Ese tipo es un monstruo! ¡No hay manera de derrotarlo!- Exclamo Lync, empezando a molestarse.

-¡Claro que la hay! ¡Siempre hay una manera! ¡Los peleadores siempre la encuentra!- Contesto gritando Alice. -¡Solo me preocupe por ti, pero parece que fui una tonta al hacerlo!- Con eso dicho, camino hasta la salida.

-Espera...Alice... yo no quería...- pero la pelirroja ya se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en el aire. -...Molestarte-.

-Si que eres un estúpido- comento Mylene, leyendo un libro que le trajeron.

Lync la miro molesta, pero Mylene ni siquiera le prestaba atención. -¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a Spectra a los ojos!-.

Eso pareció afectar a la peleadora Aquos, ya que se sacudió y levanto la vista molesta. -No sabes de lo que hablas-.

-No puedes mentirle a un mentiroso, Mylene. Se desde hace mucho que lo ves diferente a como nos ves. Por lo que veo, estamos igual-.

Una mirada helada y un libro en la cara fue lo que Lync recibió por sus palabras.

* * *

En otra sala de enfermería, Claire estaba acostada en una camilla escuchando su diagnostico de una enfermera Neathiana.

Al parecer ella no puede soportar y controlar totalmente el poder de Lionel, por lo que queda expuesta a recibir un gran desgaste de energía, o en peor de los casos, podría resultar herida por error. Por eso se desmayo al terminar su pelea anterior. La fuerza que Lionel ejerció mas la que ella puso durante la batalla la agotaron.

Claire llego a la conclusión que mientras no recuerde mas cuando entrenaba, tendrá que volver a entrenar para soportar mejor la energía de su Bakugan en batalla si quiere ser útil.

Cuando la enfermera salió, Julie entro a ver a la chica. No se conocían mucho, pero la Australiana le había agradado Claire al instante.

-¿Como te sientes, amiga?- Pregunto Julie, sentándose en una silla al lado de la camilla de la pelinegra.

-Bien, tan solo debo descansar unas horas mas para reponerme. Aunque me siento una inútil al no poder ayudar en nada durante el combate- respondió Claire desanimada.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Cuando nos pongamos a entrenar podrá soportar mejor la presión del combate, yo la ayudare en eso- dijo Lionel.

-Gracias, Lionel-.

-¿Y como has avanzado con tu memoria?- Pregunto Julie.

-Ya he recuperado varios recuerdos, la mayoría de antes de ser secuestrada por Apocolyps y unos pocos de estar encerrada y estar con Lionel- respondió la pelinegra.

-Me alegro...- dijo feliz, para luego cambiar su expresión por una picara. -Y dime, ¿cuánto han avanzado tu y Camilo?-.

-¿Eh?- Esa pregunta la sorprendió, no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Ya sabes, ¿ya se han dado sus abrazos y besos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Esas palabras provocaron que Claire se pusiera rígida y un gran sonrojo se expandiera en su rostro. Mientras mas recuperaba sus recuerdos, mas personalidad y sentido común de las cosas recuperaba, entre ellas saber a lo que se refería Julie.

-T-Te equivocas, Julie, n-no tenemos e-esa relacio-ón y además, n-o creo gu-gustarle...- hablo muy nerviosa Claire, subiendo de a poco las sabanas de la camilla.

-No seas tonta, amiga, es obvio que tu le atraes mucho, si no fuera así, ¿por que otra razón te ayudaría tanto?- Señalo Julie divirtiéndose con las reacciones de la pelinegra.

-D-De seguro es por amabilidad y agradecimiento de devolverle a su compañero. Y-Yo solo no he podido hacer nada por el desde que llegamos a Neathia-.

-Si quieres hacer algo por el, se que puedes hacer, estoy segura que el le gustara aunque no lo demuestre-.

En otra parte del castillo, Camilo estornudo de repente, estar afuera durante toda la noche debió de afectarle. Esperaba no tener un resfriado.

El chico revisaba sus cartas poder en busca de la carta Ventus que uso, pero no estaba, desapareció como llego. El estaba confundido. ¿Cómo Leonidas pudo usar un poder Ventus si es un Haos?

-¿Aun sigues con esa duda?- Pregunto el Bakugan.

-Si. No le encuentro sentido a como lo lograste. Se que hay Bakugan que pueden cambiar de atributos, Preyas es un ejemplo. Pero no tienes esa habilidad-.

-Aun hay cosas que desconozco de mi mismo, tal vez eso que paso sea una de ellas- supuso Leonidas.

-Tal vez. Ojala tuviéramos tiempo para aprender mejor. Puede que ocultes mas cosas de las que imaginamos-.

-¡Oigan!- No pudieron seguir profundizando cuando escucharon la voz de Julie, se giraron a verla, viendo que se acercaba con una bandeja de comida en sus manos. -Que bueno que los encuentro-.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Leonidas subiendo hasta el hombro de Camilo.

-Si, iba a dejarle esta bandeja con comida a Claire, pero ahora debo de ir a ver a Gorem de inmediato. ¿Podrían llevársela, por favor?- Pidió haciendo ojos de cachorro.

-Claro, no hay problema- acepto Camilo, recibiendo la bandeja.

-Genial, son los mejores- Camilo asintió con una sonrisa y se marcho a la enfermería donde estaba Claire, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de gato que puso Julie.

Cuando llego donde estaba la chica, ella estaba con una expresión neutral, mirando a un lado hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y le miro.

-Te traje el almuerzo- dijo Camilo, levantando la bandeja.

-Gracias- agradeció, viendo como el pelinegro tomaba una pequeña mesa con patas y la ponía arriba de sus pies y ponía la bandeja. -Tienes practica-.

-Trabajaba en el restaurante de Runo, ¿recuerdas? También servía a los clientes- dijo Camilo, servir a los clientes y barrer era los trabajos que hacia cuando estaba allí. -Bueno, mejórate para...-.

-Espera- interrumpió Claire, removiéndose un poco en la cama. -No tengo energías por la batalla y me dijeron que no hiciera muchos movimientos, por lo que...- el sonrojo volvió a aparecer al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. -¿M-Me darías tu de comer?- Pedirlo de manera tímida y con ese sonrojo solo la hacia ver mas hermosa.

Al escuchar ese pedido, el cerebro de Camilo pareció apagarse de un cortocircuito. Cuando recupero la luz, no podía creer las palabras que escucho, pero al ver que Claire lo veía ansioso y el sonrojo que tenia sus mejillas se dio cuenta que si lo dijo en serio.

-¡E-Espera! ¡¿L-lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Sa-Sabes lo que pides?! ¡Podría malinterpretarse!- Exclamo con algo de pánico y un sonrojo, por suerte no había nadie en esta sala de enfermería, ya que todos los médicos estaban ocupados con los soldados heridos.

-¿No quieres?- Pregunto Claire, pareciendo decepcionada, eso aumento que se viera mas tierna y el corazón de Camilo latía mas loco.

-¿Que hay de malo?- Cuestiono Leonidas confundido. -Ella uso mucha energía y te pide que la ayudes a comer. No veo el problema-.

-¡Es mas complicado de lo que parece, Leo!- Exclamo Camilo avergonzado.

Pero Leonidas no parecía entender. La chica solo le pedía que le diera de comer porque ella no podía, nada mas. Entendía que había ciertas cosas en los humanos que no podían pedirse o hacer fácilmente, como pedir matar a alguien o mostrar tu cuerpo sin ropa a alguien del genero opuesto (cosa que sigue sin entender del todo porque esta mal) y Claire no le pide nada como eso.

La pelinegra empezó a pensar que era una mala idea, Julie le dijo que si hacia que Camilo le diera de comer lo pondría feliz, pero parecía no ser el caso, incluso intentaba ocultar su vergüenza para permitirlo, pero no había caso.

Rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, el pelinegro tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó cerca de la camilla de Claire.

-Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie que hice esto, eso te incluye, Leo- dijo Camilo, su sonrojo no se sabia si aumento o bajo mas al tomar los utensilios y abrir la tapa de la comida de la bandeja que era una sopa. -Siéntate bien y acércate, será mas fácil y rápido-.

Claire se sorprendió que Camilo aceptara, pero asintió con una sonrisa e hizo lo que dijo.

Leonidas vio como su compañero le llevaba la cuchara con porción de sopa a la boca de Claire y ella parecía disfrutarlo mas que Camilo, los dos aun sonrojados, pero no tanto como al principio.

Sacudió la cabeza, los humanos podían ser muy complicados. Escucho un ruido desde el marco de la puerta y vio una parte de cabello plateado.

Julie tenia una mano en su boca para tapar la risa que quería salir. Su plan salió a la perfección. Esos dos se veían tan tiernos juntos y como buena amiga era su deber unirlos, además podría entretenerse al ver la interacción de ellos.

-¿Ahora que estas haciendo?- Escucho una voz preguntar a su izquierda.

La peleadora Subterra vio a Ace acercarse a ella con una pequeña toalla en el pelo y caminando con un bastón en la mano derecha que lo sujetaba hasta el hombro.

-Hola Ace, ¿a donde fuiste?- Pregunto Julie saludando.

-Fui al baño a ducharme, para después ver a Percival- explico el Vestal. -¿Y tu que haces espiando en la sala donde me quedo?- Interrogo levantando una ceja.

-Solo haciendo el papel de casamentera, nada del otro mundo- respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Que tal si te acompaño? También quiero ver a Gorem-.

Sin esperar una respuesta, tomo el brazo vacío de Ace y se lo llevo, este empezó a protestar antes de poder recuperar el ritmo y seguirla, pero la chica no soltaba su brazo.

Julie ya estaba uniendo a las parejas, era justo que ella también buscara a su hombre digno.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Dan entro a un cuarto especial donde Mira y Klaus descansaban, ya que fueron los mas heridos entre sus amigos. El terrestre no estaba ya que le fueron a ver una revisión medica de su estado, por lo que solo estaba Mira. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada era señal de que dormía.

Dan se acerco hasta donde estaba recostada, Keith estaba recuperándose cada vez mejor, ahora estaba en una sala especial reparando las partes mecánicas de Helios con ayuda de científicos Neathianos, que estaban tan sorprendidos como horrorizados al ver lo que el rubio le hizo a su compañero Bakugan.

Mientras observaba a Mira dormir, se fijo en lo hermosa que se veía al dormir tranquila aun con sus heridas. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ideas tontas de su mente.

Todo era culpa de Julie.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio a Julie hablar con Camilo y este ultimo se retiraba. La chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acerco a saludar._

 _-¿De que estaban hablando?- Pregunto curioso._

 _-Solo le pedí que le llevara el almuerzo a Claire, nada extravagante- respondió la chica.-¿Y tu? ¿Vas a ir a ver a Mira?-._

 _-Si, ¿me acompañas?-._

 _-No gracias, tengo otra cosa que hacer- una idea se le vino a la mente, ya que estaba ayudando a una pareja, ¿por qué no a otra? -Oye Dan. ¿Por qué no intentas despertar a Mira con un beso?-._

 _-¡¿Que?!-._

 _-Como el cuento de la bella durmiente. Ella esta herida y de seguro se sentirá mal al saber lo que le paso a su planeta. Por lo que es deber del príncipe, ósea tu, animarla. ¿Y que mejor que empezar al despertarla del hechizo causado por las heridas?- Explico con una sonrisa soñadora y picara._

 _-¡Pe-Pero eso es demasiado!-._

 _-Vamos, Dan. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que te gusta Mira. Runo puede ser mi mejor amiga, pero yo te apoyo en esto. Debes demostrarle que vas en serio o no lo creerá-._

 _-¡Soy un peleador! ¡No busco una cita!- Exclamo con un gran sonrojo._

 _-No seas aguafiestas, puedes ser ambos...- por el rabillo del ojo, vio al pelinegro ir a la otra sala de enfermería con una bandeja. -Bueno, tengo que irme. Suerte-._

 _Dan no pudo decir nada mas porque su amiga se fue dando saltos como de una niña habiendo realizado una travesura._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-¿Porque no le haces caso? Se que Julie tiene una manera rara de actuar, pero es preocupante de que Mira aun no se despierte- dijo Drago.

-¡No es tan fácil, Drago!- Exclamo Dan.

Drago suspiro, no entendía porque los humanos se complicaban tanto con las cosas, era obvio que Dan le gustaba a Mira y el podía notar que ella a el, deberían de decírselos y listo. No se necesita nada mas.

Dan miro el rostro durmiente de Mira unos segundos mas antes de inhalar aire, cerrar los ojos y empezar a descender el rostro lentamente.

 _-Solo es para ayudar a una amiga... no porque lo quiero, solo lo hago por su bien-_ era el pensamiento que se repetía el castaño en su cabeza.

Los parpados de Mira se sacudieron e hizo un quejido, alertando a Dan que detuvo su cabeza que estaba a centímetros de la chica, su nariz casi tocando la de ella.

Dan empezó a sudar como loco.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Mira abrió sus ojos, viendo borroso al principio, pero mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la vista, vio una cara familiar.

-¿Dan?- Pregunto dudosa, creyendo que esta en un sueño.

-Ho-Hola...- saludo nervioso.

Al escuchar la voz del peleador Pyrus, abrió los con sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era un sueño, y que efectivamente Dan estaba delante de ella.

Y sus rostros muy cerca.

El rostro de la Vestal se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la posición e intento levantarse, pero su frente choco con la de Dan, provocando a ambos alejarse mientras se llevaban una mano a sus frentes y se sobaban.

-¡Lo lamento Dan!- Se disculpo Mira.

-¡N-No te disculpes, fue mi error! !La razón por la que estaba tan cerca es... es... es porque revisaba tu pulso! ¡Si! ¡Me dijeron que debía ver el pulso poniendo mi mano en tu cuello y me acerque demasiado y te despertaste antes de que pudiera extender mi mano! ¡Eso es! ¡Jajajaja!- Se excuso como pudo Dan.

-Hay, Dan...- Drago negaba resignado.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Mira terminándose de sobar, viendo las paredes.

-Pues...- Dan no sabia como explicarle, por lo que tuvo que decirle la verdad. -¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-.

-Que un chico con media mascara nos rescataba y nos subía a su nave y nos alejábamos del planeta- respondió Mira. -... ¿que paso con Vestal?- Pregunto, en el fondo no queriendo saber la respuesta.

La expresión de Dan se puso seria en este momento. -Fue conquistada. Estas en Neathia- respondió.

-¿Neathia?-.

Dan procedió a explicarle todo el asunto y que hacían los peleadores en ese planeta y todo lo que sabían sobre Apocolyps.

Mira tenia la cabeza agachada y la mirada en las sabanas. Las apretó con sus manos frustrada y queriendo llorar. Se sentía patética al fallar en defender su planeta y abandonarlo.

Sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, Dan tomo una de sus manos para intentar calmarla.

-No fue tu culpa...-.

-¡Si lo fue!- Grito Mira de golpe, sorprendiendo a Dan. -Lo lamento, Dan... no quise gritarte, es solo... que no puedo creer todo lo que paso. ¿Porque mi planeta tuvo que sufrir de esa manera? ¿Sera una especie de karma por haber intentado conquistar a los Bakugan?-.

-Toda la culpa la tiene ese malnacido de Apocolyps. No te preocupes- tomo ambas manos de la chica y las levanto y ambos se miraron a los ojos. -Te prometo que derrotare a ese idiota, así Vestal se liberara, te pido que confíes en mi-.

La chica asintió. El no necesitaba que se lo dijera. Confiaba mucho en Dan y si alguien podía generar un milagro para derrotar a un enemigo que parece imposible de vencer, era el.

Queriendo mas reconforte, Mira se acerco un poco mas y coloco su cabeza encima del torso de Dan, sintiéndose mas relajada en escuchar su palpitar mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

El sonrojo mas grande era del castaño, que no sabia como actuar y por instinto le devolvió el abrazo, haciendo circulos en su espalda para relajarla.

Lo que nadie noto, era la extraña araña robot que los espiaba.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Kazarina sonrió con astucia y crueldad al ver la escena de los dos jóvenes. Había enviado esa araña en secreto para que se pegara en Dan y lo observara para ver quien podría usar, y tal parece que cometió su objetivo.

-Con este plan, estoy seguro que mi padre reconocerá que soy digna de ser su sucesora. No puedo esperar para ponerlo en marcha- comento con malvada alegría.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

Relena le mostraba el castillo a Ren con una sonrisa. La chica estaba feliz de tener a su primo de vuelta. No había sido tan feliz desde su niñez con el.

Ren también estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su prima y estar en el bando que debía de estar. Ahora mas que nunca tiene sus objetivos bien claros; derrotar a Apocolyps y a Youma y rescatar a Lena y Zenet que están en el laboratorio de Kazarina.

Por el recorrido, vieron a Jake cargar en sus brazos lo que parecía comida Neathiana.

-¿Que haces amigo?- Pregunto Ren.

-Le llevaba estos suministros a los soldados heridos, pensé que un poco de alimento los ayudaría a recuperarse y a elevar sus ánimos- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Deja que te ayudemos, llevas mucha comida- dijo Relena, ella y Ren tomaron una pequeña cantidad de comida para hacer la carga mas ligera.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de heridos, donde habían muchos soldados heridos, empezaron a repartir la comida a todos los que podían. Mientras repartían, Relena y Jake se unieron y repartieron juntos.

-Oye, Jake...- hablo Relena nerviosa. -Gracias-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Jake.

-Por lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Tus palabras de verdad me ayudaron a sentirme un poco mejor, muchas gracias- lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que paso desapercibido para el humano.

-No fue nada amiguita, lo que sea por los amigos- dijo Jake restándole importancia.

Ren veía a su prima y amigo conversar amenamente, se alegraba de que su prima no estuviera sola todo este tiempo, y ahora el tampoco.

Con los peleadores, detendrían esta guerra, estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Nuestros héroes pueden descansar un momento mientras algunas parejas tienen sus momentos en este capitulo. Julie la casamentera haciendo su trabajo XD.**

 **Para los que pidieron la batalla de Ren vs Fabia y no se mostro era porque no era necesario, ya que el resultado seria el mismo, sobre todo con este Aranaut que esta evolucionado y es mas fuerte, así que ahorre el escribirlo.**

 **También se mostro al compañero de Shadow, se vera en acción mas adelante y habrá un momento adecuado para que los Bakugan de Lync y Mylene se abran y aparezcan.**

 **También la duda de algunos. ¿Porque Leonidas uso un poder Ventus? Ese será un tema que no se tocara en esta saga, daré mas detalles en otro momento mas adelante.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _No hubo pelea por como explica, tampoco habrá una explicación por ahora, mas adelante diré la razón._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Espero que no te decepcionara, al final si termine usando tu idea, pero no de la forma que esperabas._

 **El Redentor 777:** _No se demostró tanto en el anime, pero sin duda era fuerte, aquí trate de mostrarlo mejor. No le pudo hacer nada a Mylene porque no pudo en ese momento cuando se abrió, pero al menos no la quiere cerca._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Tratare de darle mas protagonismo, pero no prometo mucho. Espero que te gustara el reencuentro de Dan y Mira que se pidió tanto._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	49. Youma de Mefistófeles

**( watch?v=xsnQNYztuco)**

 **(Mientras la música suena, los Bakugan en su modo esfera cerrado entrar por un agujero, para que la luz ilumine todo el lugar, mostrando el Orbe Sagrado)**

 **En tu interior se encuentra, aquella luz que nunca puede ser apagada y te revela las mentiras.**

 **(Las imágenes de los momentos de la vida de Leonidas hasta la guerra pasaron de lado, mostrándolo a el en modo esfera con Camilo y el resto de los peleadores)**

 **La vida en la tierra se encuentra amenazada, debemos de evitarlo, que la vida no te extinga.**

 **(Se mostro las entradas de Tornedus, Robotalian y AmirGoul cambiando la imagen a sus peleadores, y luego, la imagen de Youma y el Sabio Alfredo mirándose con odio se mostro)**

 **Has que el milagro de vivir regrese a tu corazón.**

 **(Apocolyps sacudió su capa y abajo suyo se vio a sus subordinados y a un Ren con la cabeza abajo, para cambiar la imagen con la Reina Serena y el Sabio Alfredo delante, detrás de ello el resto de los Caballeros del Castillo).**

 **Ya las lagrimas caerán pues no puedo recordar aquel pasado que... ¡Me transformo!**

 **(Se ve a una Claire mas joven en una habitación oscura sosteniendo una esfera, para que la imagen desapareciera, mostrando la Claire actual, mirando con determinación el cielo de Neathia, sujetando fuerte la esfera de Lionel, para cambiar a ver a Camilo y Leonidas avanzar en tres imágenes rápidas)**

 **Hoy la sombra estará en mi débil corazón. Se apodera de mi alma, otra vez perderé. Esto no puede seguir. ¡Ya la tierra necesita un cambio!**

 **Dukhan lidera el ejercito Gundaliano a la batalla con su Bakugan arriba suyo en el aire y Ginebra volando en el hombro de AmirGoul hacia adelante, cambiando la imagen a una batalla de Linehalt y Hammer, mientras Relena parecía hablarle a Ren que tenia una expresión confundida y asustada).**

 **¡Luz y Sombra a pelear! ¡Solo uno ganara! El destino en tus manos por siempre estará.**

 **(Se ve a un lado a Dan y arriba suyo a Leonidas y al otro lado a Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, los 3 lanzándose a enfrentarse. La imagen de los aliados de los peleadores y los Bakugan liberados atrás suyo se vio, y Julie se acerca a Ace y lo toma del brazo de manera coqueta provocando que el se sonrojara).**

 **La batalla comenzó... ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz! ¡Ya en tus ojos veo paz!**

 **(Se termina mostrando una imagen de Dan y Drago, arriba de Dragonoid Colosus en el cielo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 49: Youma de Mefistófeles**

Era un nuevo día y los peleadores estaban reunidos en la sala del trono para hablar. Ahora que la gente de Neathia ya no estaba en el planeta, no habría que preocuparse por alguna baja inocente, sobre todo con la situación poco favorable.

Además de los peleadores, Volt, Shadow y Daku también estaban para ayudar, sobre todo el peleador Ventus, que lo único que hizo durante el ataque es ayudar a evacuar a los heridos. Volt tenia una mano en el hombro de Shadow, sujetándolo para que no salte sobre alguien, aunque en palabras del peleador Darkus estaba mas calmado luego de perseguir a Dan por dos horas.

-Creo que un repaso de nuestros enemigos nos ayudara a idear un plan- dijo Elright, mostrando en la pantalla a los generales de Apocolyps. -Empezando por los tres peleadores que sirven a Youma, solo queda vivo 1, que Marucho identifico como Tomari, un terrícola que de alguna manera conoció a Youma y le sirvió-.

-También parece tener un resentimiento contra Camilo y Marduk- añadió Snow, que tenia un parche en la mejilla, viendo a los mencionados.

-Después tenemos a los verdaderos generales de Apocolyps: Basco, Dukhan, Youma y recientemente, Barodius- la imagen de los 4 agrupados al lado de cada uno se mostro.

-Basco ataco Vestal, raptando a Gus y enfrentando a Mira y Spectra. Cuando los demás fueron a ayudarlo, el escapo. Parece que fue a probar el nivel de los Bakugan- comento Daku.

-Apocolyps envía a uno de sus vasallos a explorar un planeta que va a conquistar para analizar sus fuerzas y ver como lidiar con ellas- dijo Ashoka, viendo la imagen de Basco.

-Durante mi combate contra Geits, el comento que Tornedus, el Bakugan de Basco es un Bakugan Corrupto de segunda fase y uno de los proyectos de Apocolyps, aunque parece ser el único hasta ahora de ese proyecto- dijo Camilo.

-Si crea Bakugan Corruptos mas fuertes de lo que ya son, seria muy grave- comento el Sabio Alfredo.

-También esta el Bakugan de Dukhan: Ionia, que es un Bakugan de dos atributos, Pyrus y Haos- dijo Marucho, la pantalla se concentro solo en la imagen de Dukhan. -A pesar que Drago, Aquimos y Goredem lo enfrentaron juntos, fue capaz de derrotarlos. Tiene una gran fuerza física-.

-Aun me retumban los oídos de tantos golpes- dijo Aquimos.

-Ese tipo golpea muy duro- añadió Goredem.

-También esta una de las prisioneros que Marduk libero, la chica de nombre Ginebra- la pantalla mostro a Ginebra. -Su Bakugan Ventus es muy fuerte y parece que ella tiene una gran habilidad y experiencia en combate-.

-También parece tener una habilidad que le da potencia a su Bakugan...- comento Camilo.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Elright.

-Porque cuando Leo estuvo a punto de derrotarlo cuando estaba sin energía después de enfrentar a Lionel, un aura la rodeo y su Bakugan tuvo mas fuerzas para pelear-.

-Lo recuerdo, esa aura también apareció en AmirGoul- dijo Leonidas. -Cuando lo derrote, esa chica no parecía del todo bien, de seguro pasar energía la agota-.

-Ya veo. Sin duda es algo en tener en consideración- susurro Elright, cambiando la imagen de la chica por la de Barodius. -Y como no puede faltar, el ex-Emperador decidió unirse a quien lo derroto para seguir vivo, y además de el, aun quedan algunos miembros de las Doce Ordenes: Kazarina, Stoica y Airzel-.

-¿No sabes lo que le paso a Nurzak, Ren?- Pregunto el Sabio Alfredo al Gundaliano.

-Lo que nos dijeron es que Nurzak había cometido traición a Gundalia y había escapado, pero ningún equipo se desplego para buscarlo- respondió.

-Esta vivo, lo salve antes de que Youma lo matara- revelo Marduk.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Exclamaron Ren y Mason sorprendidos.

-¿Porque no dijeron nada?- Pregunto Linehalt.

-No preguntaron ni estábamos obligados a decirles- respondió Vladitor. -Esta bien, no se preocupen, eso no es lo importante ahora-.

-Vladitor tiene razón, aun hay asuntos que tratar- dijo Alfredo estrictamente, pero aliviado de que su viejo amigo siguiera vivo. -Barodius y Youma son nuestro mayor problema por ahora; sus Bakugan, Dharak y Zashura son igual de fuertes, en un combate entre ellos dos, solo ganaría el que tuviera mejor estrategia o atacara con maldad primero-.

-Estoy mas interesado en los poderes que tiene Youma- dijo Drago. -Cuando nos embosco, se movía muy rápido que debería ser imposible-.

-Es cierto, además una de sus patadas casi rompe mis costillas- dijo Snow, pasando la mano instintivamente por esa zona de su cuerpo. -¿De que raza es exactamente?-.

-De una raza que esta lejos de este sistema- respondió Alfredo, para sorpresa de casi todos, excepto de la reina. -Hay algo que no les he contado, y es que yo conocí a Youma hace mucho tiempo, antes de ser quien es hoy-.

-¡¿Queee?!- Exclamaron todos en el salón, incluido los guardias, que rápidamente recuperaron su compostura.

-Ni siquiera yo se que poderes tiene exactamente, pero los usa para jugar con sus oponentes-.

-¡Espere, espere, espere! ¡¿Como es eso de que usted y Youma se conocen desde antes?! ¡Exijo una explicación!- Exclamo Camilo.

El viejo Neathiano suspiro y se paso una mano por su barba. -Sera una historia larga, pero creo que deben de saberla para entender el contexto psicológico de Youma-.

-Genial, otra historia- si Leonidas hubiera podido, hubiera rodado los ojos, últimamente hay puras historias.

El Sabio Alfredo camino hasta un sillón de la sala del trono para sentarse y explicar, eran recuerdos agradables y a la vez dolorosos, así que le pidió un poco de te a un guardia.

Todos se acercaron al sillón donde estaba el Neathiano, excepto Serena, que podía escuchar bien desde su posición en el trono. Su curiosidad era mayor que la de los demás.

Esperaron unos minutos a que el te llegara y cuando dejo el bastón que era su Bakugan y bebió el primer sorbo de te, empezó a hablar. -Todo empezó cuando los padres de la reina y la princesa eran jóvenes adultos, yo estaba enseñando a una joven que no era ni Neathiana ni Gundaliana, su nombre era Partita...-.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Un día, mientras me devolvía a Neathia después de uno de mis viajes que antes hacia por otros planetas, la encontré abandonada en un planeta que estaba muriendo y que de a poco perdía la capacidad de mantener vida, así que me la lleve conmigo y al no saber que hacer con ella, la crie como si fuera mi propia hija. La llame Partita, ya que en lengua Neathiana significa "pequeño ángel", ya que era realmente una belleza.**_

 _ **La abuela de Fabia no tuvo problemas con aceptarla aunque no fuera de nuestro planeta y vio una oportunidad para que su madre de ellas dos, que en ese entonces también era una bebe, pudiera tener una amiga, igual que paso con Relena.**_

 _ **Mientras crecía, ella era se ganaba el cariño de las personas, tenia un carisma que atraía a las personas y era imposible odiarla, pero también tenia un espíritu aventurero y lleno de energía, se veía muy interesada las historias que le contaba cuando viajaba por otros planetas y decidió que algún día le gustaría hacer lo mismo, algo que no quería, por miedo tal vez, por lo que no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera del planeta, pero si decidí por lo menos enseñarle defensa personal, y en una practica...**_

 _-¡Muévete mas por el campo! ¡No te quedes quieta en un solo lugar o te atraparan!- Dijo Alfredo, alzando su bastón para dar un golpe a una joven._

 _Dicha joven esquivo el golpe e intento darle una patada a Alfredo, pero la esquivo de un salto hacia atrás, creando distancia._

 _La joven que entrenaba con Alfredo era una chica con apariencia terrícola de una chica de 16 años, su piel era muy pálida como porcelana, ojos turquesa y cabello negro largo que lo tenia atado a una cola de caballo para no estorbar, vestía una armadura parecida a la de los Caballeros del Castillo, pero era únicamente blanca y menos complicada, además tenia diseños de vestidos al ser ocupada por una mujer._

 _Esa mujer era Partita, que estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento que Alfredo había propuesto y ella acepto gustosa, pero al respirar agitadamente y el sudor de esfuerzo le hacia replantear si hizo bien en aceptar._

 _El Sabio Alfredo, en ese entonces no era muy diferente a la actualidad, usaba la misma ropa verde, pero la bufanda era de color rojo con el símbolo de los caballeros y su barba no es completamente blanca, por los bordes de los lados y al final hay unos toques de verde aguamarina, el color de cabello de la gente de Neathia._

 _-¡Trata de esquivar esto!- Alfredo apunto a Partita con la punta de arriba de su bastón, la boca del dragón se abrió, lanzando una bola de fuego._

 _Partita abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tiro a la izquierda para evadir el fuego que paso de lado y quemo algunos arbustos._

 _-¡Eso ya es exagerado, abuelo!- Exclamo Partita molesta, poniendo las manos en el suelo para apoyarse y estar sentada de rodillas._

 _Alfredo vio por donde se fue la bola de fuego y pensó que si se paso un poco, iba a dejar el entrenamiento por hoy, hasta que._

 _-¡IIIAAAAAAHHH!- Escucharon un grito por donde se fue la bola de fuego._

 _Maestro y discípula se miraron, preocupados que el ataque lastimo a alguien, fueron corriendo de donde provino el grito, llegando hasta donde salía mas humo encontraron al que grito._

 _Era un joven de la misma edad que Partita, cabello castaño desordenado y ojos color granate, usaba un traje extraño, era un conjunto de ropa negra y una camisa blanca debajo, pero parecía desordenada._

 _El joven se levanto, mostrando manchas de cenizas por todo su cuerpo y rostro, se sacudió por completo para quitárselas, aunque probablemente tendría que lavar ese traje y bañarse para quitárselas por completo._

 _-Pero bueno, ¡¿por que fue eso?! ¡Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilo y de repente salió una bola de fuego! ¡Si estaba prohibido dormir aquí con despertarme y decirlo hubiera bastado!- Reclamo el joven castaño a ambos._

 _-Mis disculpas joven, yo lance ese ataque y no sabia que estaba aquí, pero si me permite preguntar, ¿quién es usted y que hace en Neathia? Sus facciones no son de este planeta- inquirió Alfredo, el podía notar si un Neathiano cambiaba de forma ya que tenían ciertos rasgos que quedaban, como que el cabello de todos se volvía mas azul, pero este hombre no los tiene, señal de que no era del planeta._

 _El joven se quedo callado y su rostro tuvo una expresión con los ojos abiertos que para algunos seria cómica, cerro los ojos y puso las manos detrás de su espalda. -Hagamos que nunca nos vimos y lo disculpo, ¿vale?- ._

 _Sin esperar una respuesta, el castaño ya iba a correr, pero cuando dio un paso y levanto la pierna para dar otro, la punta de su pie no toco el suelo y sintió su cuello asfixiándolo, al darse la vuelta, vio que esa joven de cabello negro le sujetaba el cuello de la camisa para que no pudiera escapar._

 _-...Chale, tendré que hablar, ¿cierto?-._

 _Tanto Partita como Alfredo asintieron._

 ** _Ese fue el momento en que conocí a Youma_**

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Youma miraba perdidamente su reloj de bolsillo, reflexionando en su situación actual y sus planes a futuro. Había subestimado a Apocolyps, y ahora sin Ren había perdido una buena fuente de poder, mientras que "su Emperador" tenia a dos de los 5 prisioneros que necesitaba para su plan, y uno de ellos estaba en el planeta, pero con su inteligencia superior había podido evadir a los soldados y sensores que se habían enviado en su captura.

Cerro la tapa de su reloj y lo apretó con fuerza, toda la situación lo molestaba. Como le gustaría arrancarle esa mascara y la cabeza a Apocolyps, pero no era ningún tonto, ni el ni Zashura tenían el poder para enfrentarlo. Al menos tenia una ventaja, tenia el Código Interruptor que le daría un acceso seguro al Orbe Sagrado, pero no tenia la forma para tener su poder y para eso necesitaba a Linehalt.

-No importa los obstáculos, ya he llegado muy lejos y no retrocederé- se dijo a si mismo, su mirada reflejaba oscuridad y odio, un odio profundo por todo y todos.

En otra parte del castillo, Apocolyps también hacia un recuento de los peleadores y sus Bakugan. Ahora que estos habían evolucionados eran capaces de derrotar a sus Bakugan Corruptos fácilmente, pero habían tres en especifico de su interés.

-Quiero saber mas de esos peleadores y sus Bakugan: el descendiente del Dragonoid original, el que obtuvo el Elemento y ese Bakugan que destruyo mi mejor prisión- observo Apocolyps las imágenes de Drago, Leonidas y Vladitor en pantalla.

Dukhan y Basco estaban adelante de su Lord arrodillados en señal de respeto escuchándolo, mientras que Kazarina estaba de pie cerca del trono.

-Kazarina, envía un mensaje a Neathia, diles que quiero tener un duelo contra Dan Kuso, Camilo Navas y aquel que llaman Marduk-.

-Como ordenes, Padre-.

-¿Que pretende, mi señor?- Pregunto Dukhan.

-Quiero conocer la fuerza de esos tres- respondió Apocolyps.

-No creo que sean tan poderosos, ya que apenas esos tres pudieron pelear contra Dharak y usted lo venció con facilidad- dijo Basco.

-Como siempre, eres muy leal a mi, Basco, pero no muy listo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-En una batalla cualquier cosa puede cambiar, hasta yo lo se. Esos tres Bakugan se han mostrado como lo mas molestos e impredecibles en mi conquista, por lo que yo seré quien juzgue cuan capaces son y también servirá para que Dark Emperor estire los músculos-.

-Agradezco su consideración, mi Lord- dijo Emperor.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

-¿Así que siempre tuvo ese mal gusto de ropa?- Pregunto Aquimos como broma al escuchar esa parte del relato.

-¡Shh!- Lo callo Marucho levantando un dedo al labio.

-Cuando dije que Youma era de una raza extinta, no me explique como quise. Después de que lo interrogamos, el dijo que venia del planeta Mefisto, donde sus habitantes son llamados, "Los Mefistófeles"- revelo Alfredo.

-¡Igual que el demonio del folclor alemán!- Señalo Marucho sorprendido.

-Ellos eran una raza alienígena de pequeños demonios, algunos con apariencia humana que le gustaban hacer travesuras a otros planetas donde les robaban cosas. Cuando envié a Serah por Claire a la tierra, investigue un poco su planeta y me di cuenta que su planeta fue muy visitado por la raza de Youma en la antigüedad, ya que incluso aparece en sus culturas-.

-¿Los demonios son alienígenas? ¿Eso que vuelve a los Ángeles?- Pregunto Snow, con la cabeza a punto de explotar.

-Cuando le preguntamos sus motivos del porque estaba en Neathia, el solo había dicho que era porque estaba de paso, pero no le creí...- siguió Alfredo, dejando a Snow con la duda en el aire. -Estuvo una semana en confinamiento, aunque note que durante todo ese tiempo, Partita lo iba a ver y un día le fui a preguntar el por que-.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _-¿Por qué vas seguido a visitar al prisionero, Partita?- Pregunto Alfredo a la joven que estaba con un sencillo vestido blanco hasta los talones que estaba saliendo, pero fue detenida por el anciano._

 _-Necesitamos sacarle información, ¿no? Por lo que pensé que si iba a verlo podía convencerlo- respondió Partita._

 _-Has ido a verlo toda la semana...- el viejo Neathiano noto que en una de las manos de su discípula sujetaba una pequeña caja que intentaba esconder. -¿Que es eso?- Señalo con su bastón la caja._

 _-Ah, esto...- dejo ver mejor el pequeño empaque. -Pensé que si le llevaba algo de comer además de las comidas que le dan, seria mas cooperativo al hablar- explico._

 _-La comida que le damos es lo suficientemente buena, aun cuando Neathia es un pueblo de paz, no podemos ser muy amables con nuestros prisioneros, podrían aprovecharse de eso y usarlo en nuestra contra- señalo huraño._

 _-No sea así, abuelo. Estoy segura que si le demuestro que puede confiar en mi, de seguro hablara- dijo Partita._

 _Alfredo suspiro y vio irse a la joven en un andar que detonaba felicidad, le preocupaba mucho su actuar, ya que, aunque siempre fuera amable y ayudaba a todos, algo en ella parecía diferente ahora cuando saco el tema del prisionero._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Se le notaba muy interesada por el Youma joven- interrumpió Hawktor con ligera sorpresa.

-Si. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero Partita se había interesado mucho en el, ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no sea del planeta y de su mismo tono de piel y ojos- respondió Alfredo.

-¿Porque nunca escuchamos de ella antes, si era tan querida?- Pregunto Fabia.

-Sus padres hicieron eso como un favor para mi, ya verán mas adelante a lo que me refiero-.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _ **Después de ese día, es que Youma nos revelo la verdad, y es que había venido aquí a robar el sistema de seguridad de los escudos, que estaban en pleno desarrollo en ese entonces y a esparcir miedo para divertirse, además de que sintió una extraña energía que era del Orbe, pero nunca lo revelamos.**_

 _ **Después de eso lo dejamos ir con la advertencia de que no volviera, pero un día...**_

 _Alfredo y Partita caminaban al lado del otro, comprando víveres para la cena, la joven princesa de Neathia los acompañaba, ya que era buena amiga de Partita, su nombre era Serenity._

 _-¿Hm? ¿Qué es lo que sucede por allá?- Pregunto Serenity, viendo como una gran cantidad de Neathianos rodeaban cierto lugar de la plaza. -¿Porque no vamos a ver?- Sugirió._

 _-Recuerde, princesa, que usted tiene estudios después, no puede perder el tiempo aquí- dijo Alfredo._

 _-¡Vamos! ¡Parece interesante! Además, si voy a ser la reina, debo saber que hace mi gente para divertirse- dijo Serenity. -Apóyame, Partita-._

 _La susodicha suspiro resignada. -No creo que haga daño ver- dijo, ella también tenia curiosidad._

 _Al final Alfredo acepto y los tres fueron a ver lo que pasaba, los Neathianos se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar cuando vieron a la princesa._

 _Cuando estuvieron adelante, Partita y Alfredo abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver a alguien que ya conocieron._

 _-¡Me alegra que les gustara ese trujo y gracias al voluntario en participar! ¡Ese dolor desaparecerá en unas semanas!- Exclamo el joven Youma mientras agradecía a un Neathiano al azar que se sobaba la cintura, mientras Youma hacia desaparecer una caja rectangular del tamaño de una persona y una cierra de mano que había usado._

 _El chico no se veía diferente a cuando lo conocieron, excepto que ahora tenia un sombrero de copa y debajo de su abrigo negro usaba una camisa morada. -¡Ahora, para mi siguiente acto! ¡Sacare de mi sombrero un animal pequeño y peludo que al verlo lo van a adorar!- Exclamo, tomando su sombrero con una mano._

 _-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Grito iracundo el Sabio Alfredo, las personas alrededor se alarmaron y sorprendieron al verlo gritar de esa manera._

 _El joven Youma sujetaba su sombrero con sus dos manos del susto, no había visto llegar al anciano. -Hola a ti también, viejo- saludo con una sonrisa amistosa._

 _Alfredo se volteo a ver a todas las personas que estaban viendo el espectáculo. -Contare hasta tres, ¡y quiero que esta zona, este vacía!- No empezó ni a contar cuando toda la gente salió corriendo._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Si que tenia mal carácter en ese entonces- comento Jake, recibiendo un codazo de Relena en las costillas. -¿Que?-..

-Si, supongo que tenia mal carácter, cuando uno llega a viejo suele pasar- dijo Alfredo riéndose. -Como iba diciendo...-.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **-** _¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! ¡Te perdonamos la primera vez, no pienses que lo volveremos a hacer!-._

 _-¡Cálmate, anciano!- Youma se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y levanto ambas manos defensivamente. -Solo estaba de paso y al ver a tan aburrido tu gente, quise animarlos con un truco que aprendí en uno de mis viajes, no puedes encerrarme por darles diversión a la gente, ¿o si?- Explico el joven Youma para defenderse._

 _-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Serenity a Partita en un susurro._

 _-Es un joven de otro planeta que el señor Alfredo golpeo por error con una de sus bolas de fuego y se le aprisiono por una semana hasta que revelo porque estaba en Neathia. No pensé que volvería- revelo Partita susurrando también._

 _-¡Entrar al planeta sin permiso de nuevo ya es un crimen grave! ¡Tendrá que venir con nosotros!- Exclamo Alfredo._

 _-¡Alto hay anciano! ¡Esta vez si pedí permiso! ¡Aquí tengo mis papeles!- El joven Youma saco de su abrigo unos papeles que le enseño a Alfredo._

 _El viejo Neathiano empezó a revisarlos, y efectivamente, eran papeles que permitían su pase en el planeta firmados por la propia reina._

 _-¿Como los conseguiste?-._

 _-¿No es obvio? Pedí permiso y me lo dieron-._

 _-Esta firmado por la misma reina- señalo._

 _-¿En serio? Bueno, eso a mi no me importa, lo que importa es que estaré unos días aquí- dijo Youma, mirando a Partita con una sonrisa. -Hola de nuevo, chica. Gracias por la comida que me llevaste aquella vez, estuvo delicioso- agradeció._

 _-D-De nada- dijo Partita, sintiéndose por un momento extraña que ese chico le agradeciera._

 _ **No confiaba en el, por lo que me asegure de mantenerlo vigilado mientras estaba en el planeta. Aunque lo único que hacia era hacer esas atracciones en la calle. Se podría considerar que era un "mago", como lo llaman en la tierra a la gente de esos trucos. A veces se iba por un tiempo del planeta y volvía, para mi molestia en ese entonces.**_

 _ **Sin que me diera cuenta, Partita empezó a verse mucho con ese sujeto. Esa rutina de ir y venir siguió durante los próximos dos años, hasta que en el día de la coronación de la madre de Fabia y Serena a reina, los descubrí charlando.**_

 _Alfredo veía complacido como Serenity conversaba como toda una reina con el resto de invitados a su ceremonia. Cerca de ella, el general de los caballeros del castillo, un joven Neathiano de la edad de la reina y su guardaespaldas la vigilaba con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Donde estará Partita?- Se pregunto el Sabio Alfredo, buscando con la vista a la pelinegra._

 _Escucho su voz riendo detrás de un muro, llamando su atención. Fue a buscarla, pero al verla, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que no estaba sola._

 _Youma estaba conversando y riendo con Partita. Fue invitado como acompañante de ella e insistencia de Serenity, ya que sus trucos han fascinado a la gente y su carisma han hecho que se ganara la confianza de muchos Neathianos, aunque seguía sin agradarle al Sabio Alfredo._

 _Partita usaba un vestido blanco elegante con tonos azules y una arriba de sus pechos que pasa por sus hombros que estaban descubiertos, guantes blancos hasta las muñecas y tenia algo de maquillaje en el rostro para el evento._

 _Youma seguía usando la misma ropa de siempre, solo que esta vez estaba mas ordenada y limpia de normal. Desde que se volvieron a ver había estado usando ese sombrero raro por un comentario de Partita sobre que le quedaba bien._

 _Partita se veía feliz y se reía de cualquier cosa que Youma le decía, Alfredo no podía oír que decían desde donde estaba, pero no le agradaba que ese sujeto estuviera tan cómodo con su niña, le era detestable._

 _Estaba listo para interrumpir de una manera calmada para no arruinar la celebración de la coronación, pero se detuvo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Partita acercarse demasiado a Youma, el mismo joven parecía nervioso, ya que la mirada de la pelinegra era demasiado encantadora._

 _-Eh... Partita, estoy locamente asustado ahora...- dijo Youma, no pudiendo detener el acercamiento._

 _-Tal vez eso sea bueno- respondió Partita cerrando la distancia y uniendo sus labios con el castaño en un dulce e inocente beso._

 _Eso fue suficiente para que la paciencia de Alfredo estallara, un pilar de fuego se libero de su bastón, atrayendo la atención de todos sin querer, pero el no lo noto, estaba demasiado furioso con el castaño por esa escena._

 _-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- Reclamo Alfredo, interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes y desatando su rabia contra Youma, mientras Partita tenia unos dedos tocando sus labios que formaban una sonrisa. -¡A pesar que te perdonamos y te dimos la entrada haces esto con mi propia discípula!-._

 _-Ya, solo fue un beso- intervino Partita sin poder deshacer su sonrisa, pero el Sabio Alfredo volteo a verla furioso._

 _-¡No estas autorizada a besar!-._

 _-¡Oye, no tienes que autorizar! Ya no tengo 8 años. Puedo elegir quien me gusta y salir al Universo- dijo Partita, pasando a un lado de Alfredo y estar cerca de Youma, sin perder el contacto visual._

 _-¡¿Salir?! ¡¿Para que salir?! ¡El Universo no es como un parque que puedas ver y disfrutar, tiene muchos peligros! ¡Este tonto de seguro te ha llenado la cabeza con tonterias!- Apunto acusadoramente con su bastón a Youma que estaba al margen, la boca del dragón parecía estar a punto de sacar fuego contra el castaño._

 _-¡¿Por qué sigues teniendo problemas con Youma?! ¡Se que no te agrada, pero esto ya es exagerar! ¡Abuelo, te quiero, pero ya no me puedes dar ordenes así! ¡Tampoco te dejare insultarlo!-._

 _-¡Basta!- Intervino la ahora reina Serenity en la discusión, ninguno se había dado cuenta que las miradas de todos los invitados estaba fija en ellos tres. -¡Si van a seguir, háganlo en privado, que esta es una fiesta de diplomacia para el planeta!-._

 ** _Después de que la reina nos echara, ella hizo que Youma se quedara para hablar de algo que no sabia. Cuando llegamos a la residencia, tuvimos una fuerte discusión sobre esa idea de salir del planeta. Era la primera vez que teníamos una discusión._**

 ** _Lo siguiente que supe es que ya no estaba en su habitación y se había ido. La reina Serenity no me quiso decir adonde se fue a pesar de mis exigencias y no la volví a ver en varios años, pero sabia que se fue con Youma._**

 ** _Ese día, fue la primera vez que perdí a mi niña y la nieta que nunca tuve por culpa de obstinación._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Se fue con ese chico! ¡Que atrevida!- Exclamo Hipólita.

-¡Hipólita!- Regaño Daku.

-¿Que?-.

-Cállate o te volveré a meter en el basurero- amenazo Vladitor, provocando que la Bakugan se oculte detrás de su peleador.

-Buena historia para un drama, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con Youma y lo que es ahora? ¿No me diga que al morirse la chica se volvió malo?- Pregunto Marduk impaciente al no ver el punto de la historia.

-En parte tienes razón, pero esto también tiene que ver con su obsesión con el poder- dijo Alfredo suspirando. Entendía la impaciencia de Marduk. -Yo no podía abandonar mi terquedad y tener la idea de que me abandonara y me dejara solo, al final fue eso lo que hizo que la perdiera-.

-Pero al final tuvo razón, ¿no? Si ella esta...- Dan no termino la frase, pero todos pudieron entenderlo.

Pero Alfredo negó. -No es así, de hecho, quien mas sufrió aquel entonces, fue Youma y yo tuve parte de la responsabilidad-.

El nunca lo admitió en aquella época, pero sabia que Partita, la bebe que adopto era muy feliz al cumplir su sueño de ver las estrellas, sobre todo en compañía de aquel que ella escogió.

Si el hubiera confiado mas en ella, tal vez todo habría sido diferente. Tal vez Youma no seria un enemigo si no un aliado, tal vez no seria el monstruo que es hoy y tal vez ella seguiría viva.

Con un suspiro, tomo un poco de aire para seguir con la historia, ahora tocaba decir lo que mas le dolía.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _ **Volví a ver a Partita en la boda de la reina, ya que fue invitada como dama de honor. No me acerque a hablarle por la vergüenza y porque aun estaba enojado con ella por irse así con ese tipo, pero cuando la vi, supe que era feliz, aunque mi terquedad no me lo permitió ver y fui muy duro y frio con ella cuando después de la celebración intento hablar conmigo...**_

 _ **Después de que se volviera a ir pasaron varios años mas en donde nació Serena, pero un día, cuando la Reina Serenity estaba de dos semanas de embarazo de Fabia, Youma apareció de repente en las puertas del palacio.**_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Alfredo caminando hacia las puertas viendo a Youma, su barba era casi en su totalidad blanca, excepto por unos pocos pelos._

 _Ese día estaba lloviendo en todo el planeta, por lo que las ropas de Youma se notaban mas al pegarse en su piel._

 _Alfredo de inmediato noto que algo no estaba bien al ver la expresión de terror que tenia el castaño_

 _-¡Necesito tu ayuda, viejo! No. ¡Alfredo!- Exclamo Youma, se veia mas alto y unos pelos se veia en su mandibula. Su traje estaba desgarrado y empapado por la lluvia. -¡Es Partita! ¡Esta en problemas!-._

 _-¿Como dices?-._

 _-¡No puedo explicarte ahora! ¡Sígueme y te contare todo! ¡Esta en un planeta desértico cerca de este sistema! ¡Rápido!-._

 _-Te la llevaste y ahora que esta en peligro la dejaste y te atreves a venir a pedir ayuda, que descarado eres- dijo con frialdad._

 _-¡Ódiame luego! ¡TE NECESITA!-._

 _-Ella escogió su camino al abandonar la seguridad de Neathia por ti, ya no es mi problema. Vete antes de que ordene que te apresen- Alfredo se dio la vuelta y se adentro al castillo._

 _-¡Anciano! ¡ANCIANO!- Gritaba Youma de todo pulmón para llamar la atención, pero Alfredo lo ignoraba._

 ** _No dije nada de esto a la reina y fui a escondidas siguiendo a Youma adonde estaba Partita, lo vi como una oportunidad para que ella regresara a mi. En todo este tiempo solo pensé en mi y nunca pensé en ella._**

 ** _Si tan solo hubiera ido con Youma aquella vez..._**

 _Alfredo aterrizo su nave personal en el planeta donde aterrizo la nave de Youma. Al bajar, vio que todo el lugar era cenizas y varias estructuras de roca destruidas, algunas zonas estaban con marcas de garras._

 _-¿Pero que paso?- Se pregunto sorprendido._

 _Una explosión atrajo su atención, viniendo de mas adelante. Corrió lo mas que su viejo cuerpo le permitía. Al llegar, se sorprendió por el escenario que sus ojos veían._

 _Un gran dragón de color negro con ojos rojos rugía con ferocidad y descontrol, liberando una energía muy poderosa que parecía tratar de controlar._

 _Alfredo encontró con horror el cuerpo inconsciente y ensangrentado de Partita en el suelo, un pequeño charco de sangre estaba debajo de ella y seguía creciendo. Adelante de ella, estaba Youma, arriba de el una criatura negra._

 _-¿Un Bakugan?- Pregunto con sorpresa._

 _Era Zashura, pero antes de ser quien es ahora. Sus brazos eran normales y no tenia el arco arriba de su cabeza._

 _-¡Ataca, Zashura!- Ordeno Youma._

 _-Patético- dijo el peleador del dragón negro, que usaba una gran capucha morada que cubría todo su cuerpo. Al decir esa frases, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, y su Bakugan lanzo un rayo de energía que derroto a Zashura de un golpe._

 _El poder de onda mando a Youma a estrellarse contra una pared. Dejándolo de momento fuera de combate._

 _El encapuchado ser vio a su Bakugan rugir con poder. -Tomara tiempo que te acostumbres a este poder, no importa, estoy seguro que Shadow Weever estará feliz con mas experimentos para hacerte mas fuerte-._

 _El dragón brillo de negro y volvió a su forma esfera hasta la mano del encapuchado. El misterioso camino a paso lento hasta Partita, quien se había despertado por la liberación de poder del dragón negro._

 _-Ahora eres mía. Sin duda tus poderes me beneficiaran para futuro- comento el maligno ser, sacando de sus ropajes una espada singular._

 _-¿Que es esa espada?- Pregunto Alfredo, temblando de miedo al ver el arma._

 _La espada era de una hoja oscura que parecía emanar muerte y dolor con tan solo verla. Coloco la punta de la espada frente a Partita,._

 _Al ver eso, Alfredo olvido el temor que acababa de sentir y lanzo una bola de fuego contra el encapuchado, quien vio la bola de fuego acercarse y sin esfuerzo la partió a la mitad con su espada, para sorpresa del Neathiano._

 _-¿El anciano de Neathia? No lo esperaba- susurro el misterioso ser, viendo al anciano y a su báculo. -Dark Emperor no esta recuperado, así que...-._

 _-¡Partita!- Grito Alfredo, su bastón se volvió en su forma de esfera, estaba listo para lanzar a Pyro, hasta que..._

 _-Bueno, si no puedo tener el poder ahora, solo tengo que esperar unos años para que crezca y tener la oportunidad- dijo el misterioso ser, Alfredo no entendió lo que dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo al ver lo que estaba por suceder._

 _-¡ALTO!- Grito a todo pulmón, viendo como el encapuchado levanto la espada para clavarla en la pelinegra, el grito provoco que Youma se despertara._

 _El sonido del metal perforando carne resonó en todo el lugar. Youma y Alfredo vieron la figura tendida en el suelo de Partita ser atravesada por la espada del encapuchado, mientras que la expresión de Partita era de asombro y horror._

 _-Como estoy de buen humor, no me quedare con tu alma, tampoco serviría- dijo el encapuchado, sacando su espada del cuerpo de ella. -Al final, los débiles siempre mueren-._

 _Una neblina oscura cubrió todo el cuerpo del encapuchado, liberando fuertes vientos que lo rodeador y lo hicieron desaparecer._

 _El rostro de Alfredo estaba ensombrecido, caminaba a paso lento, la esfera de Pyro cayo al suelo al no tener la fuerza ni para sujetarla. Llego hasta donde estaba Partita sangrando, quien al verlo sonrió débilmente._

 _-Viniste... abuelo...-._

 _-No hables- dijo Alfredo, cuando una gota cayo al rostro de la pelinegra se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. -¡Resiste! ¡Llamare a la reina para que traiga ayuda!- No siguió hablando al sentir la mano de Partita en su mejilla._

 _-Perdón... por haberme escapado... pero no se preocupe, fui feliz... porque usted me salvo hace mucho...- dijo Partita débilmente._

 _-¡No hables!-._

 _-Hubiera deseado que la viera... ella es tan preciosa... mi niña y la de el...-._

 _Youma se acerco débilmente a ellos, los flequillos de su cabello cubrían sus ojos y su mano izquierda se sujetaba el brazo derecho lastimado._

 _-¡Si hubiera llegado antes..!- Alfredo dejo que el sollozo siguiera._

 _Se sentía como la peor basura ahora mismo. Youma vino a pedirle ayuda y el lo ignoro por su terquedad. Si no hubiera sido tan terco y estúpido todo se pudo haber evitado._

 _¿No era su deber cuidarla? ¿No se prometió a su mismo eso? Ahora acababa de fallar. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Youma para evitar sentir dolor porque sabia que el la había echo muy feliz._

 _El rostro de Partita se giro a ver a Youma que cayo arrodillado hacia ella, partículas de luz empezaron a salir de su cuerpo como un astro. Ella levanto la mano, queriendo que el la recibiera._

 _Youma levanto su mano temblorosa hacia ella, pero cuando sus manos se iban a tocar, el cuerpo de Partita se desvaneció en polvo estelar que ascendía al cielo. La mano de Youma se cerro al no poder sujetar la mano de ella._

 _Alfredo vio con lagrimas como las partículas ascendían y se perdían en la oscuridad del espacio. Pasaron algunos segundos de un lúgubre silencio, hasta que el Sabio de Neathia miro a Youma, que estaba de rodillas y las manos hechas puños en el suelo con la cabeza gacha._

 _-Youma...-._

 _-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Youma levanto la cabeza un poco dejando ver sus ojos que estaban llenos de una furia y odio que no se podrían comprender por las palabras._

 _Youma se levanto y camino hasta una parte donde estaba su sombrero de copa, lo levanto sacudiéndolo un poco, se lo iba a colocar, pero se detuvo antes y giro su cabeza un poco para que Alfredo viera su ojo derecho._

 _-Obtendré poder, un poder que hará que este Universo page por todo- se coloco el sombrero y dejo de mirar a Alfredo. -Recuerda mis palabras anciano, porque un día, vendré por ti para que pagues-._

 _Al terminar de decir eso, empezó a reír en voz baja, para de a poco ascender y volverse una risa psicópata y lunática mientras caminaba._

 ** _Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Youma, y fue cuando nació el monstruo que es hoy._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Todos estaban en silencio por la sorpresiva y triste revelación, incluso los revoltosos como Shadow estaban en silencio. Algunas chicas se secaron pequeñas lagrimas que le salieron por la comisura de sus ojos.

Pero quien mas lloro, para preocupación de Camilo, fue Claire, quien encontró muy triste la ultima parte de la historia, algo que no entendía porque le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.

Alfredo se seco las lagrimas que le salieron en las comisuras de sus ojos. Hasta el día de hoy esa era una herida que no cerraba. -Si les conté esto, no es para que sientan pena por mi o por Youma. Lo que el ha hecho después de esto no tiene perdón, ni la perdida de Partita es una justificación para toda su maldad. Les conté porque querían que supieran el dolor de es perder a alguien y como cambia a una persona-.

-Sin duda fue... intenso...- dijo Dan.

Ashoka, aunque también estaba triste por la historia, algo en esta ultima parte capto su atención. -Disculpe, ¿me puede repetir la descripción del Bakugan?-.

Alfredo asintió, y volvió a decir la descripción del Bakugan de lo que podía recordar. Al terminar, Ashoka tenia una expresión de asombro y enojo. -Si tengo razón, quien mato a la señorita Partita, fue Apocolyps-.

-¿Como puedes estar segura?- Pregunto Fabia.

-No lo estoy, pero la descripción del Bakugan es la de Dark Emperor, estoy segura, ya que yo lo he visto un par de veces cuando estaba encarcelada. Además esta esa espada que tenia, debe ser el arma que tiene Apocolyps y que se dice que atrapa el alma de quienes asesina-.

Solo eran especulaciones, pero no tenían razones para no creerlo. Con furia, Camilo golpeo su puño en una pared del lugar, provocando un poco de daño en sus nudillos.

-¡Ese desgraciado! ¡¿Cuanto mas se atreverá a causar daño a la gente!-.

-Alguien como el no merece el perdón- dijo Leonidas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo- dijo Drago.

-Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de algo- dijo Shun, atrayendo la atención de todos. -Si Ashoka pudo llegar por si sola a esa conclusión con lo que sabia. ¿Qué nos dice que Youma no llego a lo mismo?-.

-¡¿Pero porque se uniría al tipo que mato a su esposa?!- Exclamo Dan.

-Para poder traicionarlo y tomar venganza después- concluyo la reina Serena.

Shun asintió. -Debe de tener guardado una rabia inmensa que quiere liberar. Pero sabe que no tiene el poder para derrotarlo, por lo que usa a otros para tener la fuerza. Creo, que quería a Ren para usar el poder prohibido de Linehalt contra Dark Emperor-.

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!- Exclamo Ren, encontrando el significado de las acciones de Youma hacia el.

-¡Su majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero nos llego un mensaje desde Gundalia!- Informo un guardia.

-¿Cual mensaje?- Pregunto la reina.

-Esta en la sala de información, creo que debe verlo-.

Todos dejaron al Sabio Alfredo para ir a la sala de información, todos excepto Claire, quien se sentó junto a Alfredo.

-Yo... no creo que haya sido su culpa- hablo, intentando animarlo.

-Si tuve parte de la culpa. Aunque trato de no pensar en el "que hubiera pasado si...", se me es realmente difícil. De todos mis errores, este es el mas grande que he cometido-.

-Estoy seguro que Partita debió estar en paz al final. Ya que usted estuvo a su lado al igual que Youma, que en ese tiempo parecía alguien bueno-.

-Y lo era. Eso también me hace responsable de quien es el ahora y de todo lo que ha hecho. Por eso debo estar dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias-.

-No me gusta que hable así. Usted es fuerte y sabio, no se culpe. Ella no hubiera querido eso-.

Alfredo movió la cabeza, vio a Claire sonriéndole de manera conforte. Por un momento vio a Partita sonriéndole cuando volvía cansado de una junta del consejo real y ella lo recibía con una sonrisa.

La expresión de Alfredo paso de melancólica triste a una pensativa. Si en verdad fue Apocolyps quien la mato, ¿para que quería matarla? No le veía el sentido. Partita no tenia ningún Bakugan ni era una luchadora extraordinaria.

Recordó unas palabras que le escucho decir antes de apuñalarla. El dolor no lo había dejado pensar profundamente ese suceso, pero ahora que unía los puntos, algo no cuadraba.

También recordó unas palabras de Partita. Después de aquella vez investigo un poco de lo que hizo y descubrió que Partita había dado a luz unos pocos meses antes de la tragedia, pero nunca hallo rastros del bebe, pensó que también había muerto o se lo llevo Youma.

Volvió a mirar a Claire, quien lo miraba preocupada al no saber que mas hacer, de repente se puso nerviosa al sentir que era analizada por Alfredo, para después sorprenderse de un repentino abrazo de parte de el.

-¿Sa-Sabio Alfredo?- Claire no sabia como reaccionar.

-Gracias por tus palabras, querida. Me han echo sentir mejor- agradeció Alfredo.

Claire suspiro aliviada de que sus palabras si hubieran funcionado, por lo que correspondió el abrazo.

Dentro del bolsillo de la pelinegra, Lionel estaba en un silencio inquietante, hasta que libero un suspiro.

* * *

 **N/A: Triste historia, ¿cierto? Como Youma es mi primer villano creado, pensé que lo debía hacer bien para que tuviera contexto y razón, pero como dijo el Sabio Alfredo, a pesar de su perdida, eso no justifica todo el daño que hizo después a otros. Puede que tal vez me haya emocionado con este personaje.**

 **Aunque no lo crean, nada de esto salió de la nada. Todo estuvo planeado para revelarse desde que Youma apareció la primera vez en el capitulo 4, dejaba ciertas señales sutiles en algunos capítulos.**

 **El próximo capitulo volverá la acción, y esta vez los tres mas fuertes se enfrentaran al Emperador del Universo, la razón de esto es porque pienso que debería de mostrar mas de la fuerza de Apocolyps, ya que solo ha tenido una batalla y pensé que esto serviría para dejar claro la fuerza que tiene a los peleadores, que no han visto de lo que es capaz, a diferencia de los Gundalianos que lo vieron al derrotar a Barodius.**

 **Otra cosa, la música del siguiente opening que saldrá en el siguiente capitulo será el opening 10 de Black Clover, cuando lo vean díganme su opinión.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Es como dices amigo._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Tan cerca y tan lejos XD, ya vendrá esa escena amigo._

 **El Redentor 777:** _A Leonidas le falta aprender mucho. Drago si sabe lo que es el amor, solo que no entiende porque Dan y los demás le dan tantas vueltas a sus sentimientos y no se declaran altiro, ya que se que en su caso si se le declaro a Weever cuando supo que estaba enamorado de ella, lo hizo directo. Pues si, Mylene si se siente arrepentida, pero no lo admitirá pronto._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Me gustaron tus sugerencias y me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro._

 **Ronaldc v2:** _Ya lo leí y se ve interesante, solo preguntare por las parejas, eso es todo._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	50. El Desafio del Emperador

**( watch?v=R8oaJErrDgY &list=WL&index=16&t=0s)  
**

 **(Mientras la música suena, se ve a Claire cayendo lentamente en un ambiente de blanco y negro, la única luz que le llega es al rostro, abriendo de a poco los ojos, siendo el color rojo el unico color que se ve).**

 **(La música sigue sonando, mostrando a Dragonoid Colosus volar de lado y detras suyo se ve una Neathia en llamas y algunas imagenes de los soldados de Apocolyps hasta que la ultima que aparecer al fondo es el rostro enmascarado del Emperador del Universo. Cada imagen en blanco y negro).**

 **El viento me empuja adelante. El agua baja por aparte. ¡Sube! Miralo antento, cae sin esperar.**

 **(La esfera de Drago se muestra al frente y después va hasta donde Dan mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia tocan su cuerpo. Un relámpago suena, mostrando por pestañeo el rostro de Barodius en sombra por un momento, para hacer mas enfoque en el rostro serio de Dan).**

 **Deja que la sangre que corre por tu cuerpo muestre esos deseos oscuros que no puedes borrar. Sacúdelos bien para aclararlos.**

 **(Se ve a Youma corriendo bajo la lluvia torpemente hasta detenerse y mirar al cielo riendo como loco, sin darse cuenta que la figura de Partita como alma lo abrazo por la espalda).**

 **(Se ve a Shun masajeando sus muñecas, a Snow golpeando uno de sus puños con su palma y a Marduk con una mano en el suelo mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua, y por ultimo a Helik abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una furia en ellos).**

 **Cumpliremos lo que prometimos en un mundo que se rompe.**

 **(Se ve desde atrás los pies de Fabia caminando lentamente hacia Jim que esta de espaldas a ella, para luego ver un momento desde el cielo a Alfredo y Youma, para ver desde el suelo a ambos mirándose fijamente. Esa imagen parpadeo, mostrando la silueta de Dark Emperor hasta que se vio el rostro enmascarado de Apocolyps).**

 **¡Hagámoslo! Ningún arma voy a tener. Solo fuerte debo ser. El juego ganare.**

 **(En un espacio negro se ve a Dark Emperor en el centro. Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas lo atacan desde diferentes ángulos seguidamente. Luego mostrando a Ren y Mason chocando sus espaldas y viéndose un momento con Linehalt y Avior también de espaldas rodeados de Bakugan Corruptos).**

 **¡No soy perdedor! Puedo volverlo a mi favor, cualquier cosa que yo desee. El juego ganare.**

 **(Se ve a Claire, Ginebra, Ashoka, John y Asmoth de lado y los Bakugan de las dos primeras frente a ellas liberando auras de sus atributos, para ver esa imagen alejarse y la mano de Apocolyps cerrar esa imagen, para mostrar con una línea separada en secuencia a Lumino Leonidas y Camilo, Fumma Hawktor y Shun, Atlantis Aquimos y Marucho y a Blitz Dragonoid y Dan. Con estos últimos la línea se separa y los dos se lanzan hacia Barodius y Dharak).**

 **Aquella luz que imaginamos en las sombras resplandece. ¡El juego ganare!**

 **(Se ve a Claire delante de una puerta que de a poco se empieza a abrir y trae los colores mientras mas se abre. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las figuras de Partita y Youma estaban detrás de ella, para la chica ver a Camilo extendiéndole la mano y Claire sonriendo la toma).**

 **(Todo termina con la imagen a color de los peleadores dirigiéndose al castillo de Gundalia, donde los espera Apocolyps).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 50: El Desafío del Emperador**

Los peleadores no sabían si Apocolyps era valiente, o los subestimaba a todos demasiado. Probablemente la segunda.

Todos leían en la sala de información el mensaje que les fue enviado de Gundalia, donde estaba escrito un reto de combate a Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas contra Dark Emperor Dragon, estaban las coordenadas del lugar y hora del encuentro que seria en una hora mas, y también con una posdata de que Apocolyps no le gustaba que lo hagan esperar.

-Realmente nos esta subestimando- dijo molesto Vladitor.

-Tenemos que aceptar, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Leonidas, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Todo indica que si- respondió Camilo.

-No pueden hacerlo. Es muy peligroso. ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa para sacarlos del juego?- Interfirió Elright en desacuerdo.

-Entiendo tu punto, amigo, pero tampoco podemos rechazarlo- dijo Dan con un semblante serio, algo no típico de el.

-Elright tiene razón, Dan, deberíamos ir todos y enfrentarlo- dijo Marucho.

-¡Si vamos le patearemos el trasero fácilmente!- Exclamo Snow.

-No es tan fácil. No se ganan las peleas por los números, si no por la fuerza de esos números- hablo Vladitor. -Si Zashura y Dharak son bestias difíciles de combatir, Dark Emperor debe ser un monstruo para que dos bestias como ellos le obedezcan, aunque sea por ahora-.

Ninguno sabia a ciencia cierta que tan fuerte eran Emperor y Apocolyps, tenían una idea por todo lo que escucharon. Pero nada mas, nada concreto. Este seria el primer enfrentamiento directo contra ese Bakugan y su maligno compañero.

-Tenemos que ir. Con solo el tercer escudo no podemos estar siempre a la defensiva. Tenemos que atacar y este es un buen momento. Si podemos vencer a ese tonto enmascarado y su Bakugan la guerra termino- dijo Dan con determinación.

-Dan tiene razón- dijo Shun de brazos cruzados, sorprendiendo a todos. -Ellos tres son los mas fuertes, por lo que tal vez tengan una oportunidad y no podemos arriesgarnos a ir todos, dejaríamos desprotegido el tercer escudo-.

-Gracias, Shun- agradeció el castaño el apoyo de su mejor amigo, cambiando su mirada a Camilo y Marduk. -¿Cuento con ustedes?- Pregunto.

-Siempre, amigo- respondió Camilo con una sonrisa.

-Si hay una oportunidad para acabar pronto esta guerra, hare lo que pueda- dijo Leonidas.

-¿Enseñarle a ese fanfarrón que no es tan fuerte? Por supuesto- dijo Marduk con una sonrisa algo cínica.

-No soy de pelear en equipo, pero ayudare, además servirá para después, cuando enfrente a Zashura por humillarme- dijo Vladitor.

-Parece que estamos listos, Dan- dijo Drago en el hombro de su compañero.

-¡Si!-.

Elright suspiro rendido, por lo que se acerco a Dan. -Si van entonces te daré esto- le envió unos códigos al peleador Pyrus que empezó a verlos. -Es un nuevo vehículo de asalto, pero este esta diseñado para volar- explico.

-¡Genial!- Exclamo Dan.

-¿Porque le das solo a el?- Pregunto Marduk con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo creamos uno y los demás aun no están listos, pero su amigo, Keith nos esta ayudando con eso- respondió el comandante, recordando como los científicos del castillo estaban asombrado por las habilidades del Vestal.

* * *

 **(Una hora después)**

El lugar de la batalla era el mismo lugar donde se reunieron Apocolyps y la reina Serena para "la conversación de paz". El pensó que era un lugar adecuado al estar lejos y por lo que sucedió aquí y afecto a la princesa de Neathia, además le ahorra de tener que buscar otro lugar.

Apocolyps estaba de pie esperando, su nave se mantenía alejada para no verse afectada, pero si a cierto rango para que pudiera teletransportarlo cuando quisiera.

Viento se sintió por todo el campo, meciendo un poco su capa y levantando algo de tierra. Cuando el viento se detuvo, tres figuras se teletransportaron a una distancia frente de el.

-Me alegra ver que esta vez solo vengan a los que llame- dijo Apocolyps abriendo sus ojos.

Dan, Marduk y Camilo estaban delante de del maligno tirano con expresiones serias y listos para luchar con sus compañeros Bakugan en sus hombros.

-¿Comenzamos?- Pregunto Apocolyps con un tono siniestro.

-¡Antes de comenzar, quiero que respondas unas preguntas!- Se adelanto Camilo a hablar antes de comenzar la batalla, ya que probablemente no podría hacer sus preguntas después.

-¿Oh? De acuerdo, te dejare preguntarme, pero no esperes que responda a todo- acepto Apocolyps.

-¿Porque no vienes directo a pelear desde el inicio y mandas a tus soldados?- Hizo la primera pregunta Camilo.

-¿Porque debería de gastar mi tiempo con seres como ustedes? Es mas entretenido ver como pelean intentando defenderse y probar la fuerza de mi ejercito, ya que no tolero a los débiles en mis filas- respondió Apocolyps sin ocultar su maldad.

-¿Porque quieres a Claire, Ashoka, John y Helik?-.

-Te dije que no respondería todas tus preguntas, pero si te ayuda, ese sujeto de Ulbarks ya no me es útil-.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Drago.

-Dukhan pensó que seria útil para mi por sus partes mecánicas, pero al final fue inútil para ese propósito, así que lo deje encerrado para torturarlo por lo débil e inútil que es- aclaro.

-Estas loco- susurro Dan con despreció.

-Por favor, no me halagues mas, haría menos divertido la pelea- dijo Apocolyps tomándoselo como un halago.

-Esta es mi pregunta final. ¿Qué hiciste para que Ginebra pelee junto a ti?- Hizo Camilo la ultima pregunta.

-Un poco de tortura psicológica ayudan que cualquiera sea desobediente, pero también ayudo que su raza tenga una regla especial y que Dukhan sea quien la trajera a mi lado- dijo Apocolyps. Ahora vio que tuvo que encargarle la misión de traer a sus prisioneros a el y no a Youma, error de su parte. -¿Terminamos? Porque ya me estoy impacientando-.

-Somos dos- dijo Marduk, tomando a Vladitor entre sus dedos.

La esfera de Dark Emperor floto emanando un aura oscura que lo cubría por completo y floto adelante de Apocolyps, quien lo tomo con una mano. -¡Como el anfitrión, yo empezare! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Asciende, Dark Emperor Dragon Darkus!-.

Dark Emperor apareció en su verdadera forma, libero un rugido que se escucho en todo el campo, cortando y liberando ráfagas de aire que provoco que los tres jóvenes y sus Bakugan hicieran un esfuerzo para permanecer firmes y no salir volando.

Cuando dejo de rugir y enfoco sus ojos a las 6 presencias delante de el, ninguno pudo evitar temblar de miedo, pero no sucumbieron y permanecieron firmes y aun dispuestos a luchar.

-Es grande... no importa- dijo Leonidas.

-Aunque hay que reconocer que su apariencia es algo genial- señalo Camilo.

-¡De acuerdo amigos, hora de luchar!- Exclamo Dan tomando a Drago. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos, Drago!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Dan tiene razón! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea con todo, Leonidas!-.

-¡Siempre lo hago!-.

-¡Andando compañero! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea para ganar, Vladitor!-.

-¡Nunca peleo de otra forma!-.

Los tres Bakugan se pusieron de lado y vieron retadoramente a Dark Emperor que devolvió la mirada. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

Todos habían vuelto a la sala del trono donde una pantalla holográfica muestra lo que sucede en la batalla.

-Espero que puedan ganar- dijo Snow.

-Aunque quiero creer que pueden, no pudo. Dark Emperor es un monstruo- dijo Ashoka.

 _-Camilo, Dan. Tengan cuidado-_ pidió Claire juntando las manos.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Llamarada de** **Dragón**!- Dan comenzó el combate. Drago lanzo una llamarada contra Dark Emperor.

El Bakugan recibió el golpe, siendo cubierto por las llamas, pero cuando se termino el ataque, este estaba ileso.

-¡Nuestro turno! ¡Les enseñare como es un ataque!- Exclamo Marduk. -¡Poder activado: **Corte** **Exedra**!-. El filo del hacha de Vladitor brillo de un color morado y lanzo un corte de energía.

-Poder activado: **Garras Carmesí**!- Las garras de Dark Emperor brillaron de un color carmesí y con facilidad deshizo el ataque de Vladitor, para después lanzarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Lumino**!- Activo Camilo. Leonidas se puso delante de Vladitor y creo una barrera frente a ellos para protegerlos.

-Eso no servirá- dijo Emperor, dando un golpe con una de sus garras, destruyendo la barrera fácilmente, sorprendiendo a todos, para dar un segundo golpe con su otra garra que empujo a Leonidas hacia atrás, chocando con Vladitor y ambos retrocediendo.

-¡Cretino!- Gruño Dan.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Drago a sus dos compañeros, que al verlos se dio cuenta que no tenían ninguna herida grave.

-No deberías preocuparte por otros cuando peleas- comento Apocolyps.

Dark Emperor se había puesto delante de Drago con una velocidad que nadie lo vio acercarse, dándole un golpe ascendente a la mandíbula del Dragonoid y golpearlo en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir aire y saliva, para ultimo sujetar su cuerno y estrellar su rostro al suelo.

-Poder activado: **Tormenta Elemental** \- activo Apocolyps.

Dark Emperor empezó a reunir energía en su boca para disparar, pero lo que noto Drago y los demás era que la energía brillaba como un arcoíris, pero con tonos mas oscuros.

-¡¿Un ataque con los seis atributos?!- Exclamo Dan sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Pregunto Marduk.

-Aunque sea Darkus, el poder de Dark Emperor no se limita solo a un atributo. Con el poder que le he dado todo este tiempo y los Bakugan que ha absorbido ahora tiene el poder de los seis atributos. ¡No existe Bakugan mas fuerte que el!- Explico Apocolyps.

-¡Veamos que tan fuerte es!- Exclamo Leonidas y Vladitor, lanzándose los dos hacia Emperor.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Luz**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Wheel Darkus**!-.

Vladitor se envolvió en su capa pareciendo un taladro y Leonidas brillo de energía Haos intensamente, lanzándose contra Emperor. Al verlos, el Bakugan de Apocolyps cambio su objetivo y libero su poder contra ellos dos, lanzando un rayo de energía hecho con el poder de los seis atributos que los golpeo. Los dos Bakugan intentaron resistir y avanzar, pero fueron vencidos por el choque y volvieron a salir volando hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, pero vencidos.

-¡Leonidas, Vladitor!- Exclamo Camilo impresionado y preocupado.

-¡Si que es fuerte!- Señalo Marduk.

-¡Nadie trata a mis amigos así!- Exclamo Dan. -¡Poder activado: **Dragón Hammer**!-.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Grito Drago brillando de un intenso rojo, levantando vuelo y dando golpe en el rostro de Dark Emperor Dragon que lo hizo levantar el rostro al cielo, quedándose en el aire un momento.

-¿Esa es la fuerza de ustedes tres? Me siento decepcionado- declaro Apocolyps.

-¡Descuida! ¡Aun tenemos mas que dar!- Dijo Dan, tecleando el código de activación.

 _-"Jetcor, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El cañón se equipo en Drago, listo para ser usado. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Jetcor Delta**!-.

Drago lanzo dos rayos de energía desde sus cañones con toda la potencia del armamento, Dark Emperor parecía aburrido.

-Poder activado: **Barrera Oscura** \- Una barrera de oscuridad protegió a Dark Emperor de los dos disparos y los devolvió con el doble de poder y velocidad.

Drago se cruzo de brazos, recibiendo el golpe que levanto una cortina de humo y el cayo hasta chocar con el suelo.

-¡Drago!- Grito Dan.

-Patético, hasta Dharak y Barodius entretuvieron mas cuando los enfrente. Pero esto es aburrido- declaro Apocolyps suspirando desinteresadamente.

-Entonces esto tal vez te guste...- dijo Vladitor, levantándose después del gran golpe. **-¡Martillo de Pesadilla!-.**

Nubes de tormenta aparecieron arriba de Emperor y un gran trueno purpura cayo a golpearlo, pero la Barrera Oscura seguía activada, absorbiendo el ataque y devolviéndolo, pero era lo que Marduk y Vladitor esperaban.

-¡Poder activado: **Grivus Fullcrom**!- Vladitor absorbió el ataque con el filo de su hacha, lanzándolo de nuevo como un corte de energía, duplicando de nuevo su poder.

Este ataque impresiono a Apocolyps y Emperor Dragon, el ultimo recibió el ataque de lleno, creando una cortina de humo durante unos segundos. -Eso estuvo mejor- dijo el Bakugan Darkus.

Vladitor se lanzo en contra de Dark Emperor, chocando su hacha con sus garras, empezando un tipo de competencia de fuerza.

-A ti y a tu Bakugan tenemos algo especial, ya que no podemos pasar en alto que ustedes liberaron a mis prisioneros y destruyeron mi mejor prisión- siseó Apocolyps siniestramente a Marduk.

-Inténtalo si puedes. ¡Ahora, Camilo!- Exclamo el peleador Darkus.

-Si!- Camilo levanto una carta poder. -¡Poder activado...-.

 **-...Ola de** **Partículas**!-Termino Leonidas, liberando partículas de energía Haos hacia adelante, todas golpeando de todos los lados a Dark Emperor.

-¡Y aun no terminamos!- Declaro Dan. -¡Poder activado: **Falange de** **Dragón**!-.

Drago lanzo una llamarada concentrada a la espalda de Dark Emperor, creando una cortina de humo que combinado con los ataques anteriores cubrió por completo al Bakugan dragón.

-Así que se hicieron los muertos para que bajara la guardia y atacaran en conjunto... no es mal plan- admitió Apocolyps reconociendo su táctica.

-Pero no funcionara conmigo- dijo Dark Emperor entre el humo.

La cortina de humo se fue, dejando ver al Bakugan Darkus con algunas heridas leves, sobre todo en su espalda, pero no parecían afectarlo.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

-¡Ese ataque debió de sacudirlo todo su ser!- Exclamo Aquimos viendo sorprendido que Emperor solo tenga unos rasguños.

-Es un tipo duro de roer- dijo Goredem.

-Es mas que eso, el ni siquiera ha empezado a pelear en serio- dijo Ashoka preocupada por sus amigos.

-¡Estarán bien! ¡Dan el galán y esos chicos no perderán ante ese tipo!- Dijo Jake de manera optimista.

-Espero que tengas razón, joven...- dijo el Sabio Alfredo.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-Se ve que saben como pelear en equipo, pero veamos como pelean contra ustedes mismos- dijo Apocolyps, confundiendo a los tres. -¡Poder activado: **Akumas**!-.

Las sombras de los tres Bakugan empezaron a extenderse por el suelo y a levantarse, tomando la figura del Bakugan que pertenece a cada sombra.

-¿Como hizo eso? ¡Convirtió nuestras sombras en nosotros!- Exclamo Leonidas sorprendido.

-No lo se, pero tengan cuidado- advirtió Drago.

-Solo son copias baratas que derrotare sin esfuerzo- declaro Vladitor dando un puñetazo a su sombra que copio si figura en el rostro.

Al dar el golpe la sombra retrocedió, pero Vladitor sintió un dolor en la misma parte donde golpeo a su sombra. Se llevo una mano a esa parte, reprimiendo un quejido.

-Son sus sombras, no se sorprendan si reciben el mismo daño que le dan al golpearlas- dijo Apocolyps.

-Pero no nos pueden hacer daño a nosotros, ¿o si?- Pregunto Leonidas, su sombra lo golpeo con su cola, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. -Supongo que es un si...-.

Ahora cada Bakugan se enfrenta a sus propias sombras con el que no solo comparten la misma fuerza, si no que también si los lastiman ellos sufrirán el mismo daño.

-Aunque es entretenido ver como pelean contra sus propias sombras, no me gusta quedarme fuera- dijo Emperor. **-¡Infierno Mortal!-**

Desde sus garras libero relámpagos rojos contra sus oponentes, que lo esquivaban con dificultad al esquivar los ataques de sus sombras o los recibían al esquivar uno de esos golpes.

-¡Ese poder es de Krakis Pyrus!- Reconoció Leonidas el poder y al dueño de este al recibir uno de los relámpagos, para después ser golpeado por una patada de su sombra.

-No solo absorbo las energías de los Bakugan que consumo, si no que también sus habilidades- explico Emperor. -Como este, **¡Terror Volador!** \- Se elevo mas al cielo y disparo ases de energía Ventus a sus oponentes.

-¡Ese es un poder de Pithleon!- Reconoció Drago soportando la lluvia de ataques.

-¡Desgraciado!- Dan apretó el puño furioso, Ren y Mason les habían contado a todos lo que le sucedió a Jessie y Gill, aunque eran sus enemigos no merecían lo que recibieron.

-¡Poder activado: **Luz Maldita**!- Leonidas voló al centro del campo y libero una luz que cegó a todos unos instantes e hizo desaparecer sus copias de sombras, volviendo a la normalidad.

Cuando Leonidas dejo de brillar, Apocolyps estuvo impresionado con esa habilidad. -El poder de un Bakugan nacido de la Dimensión de la Perdición sin duda es interesante. Tal vez deba dejar que Kazarina te estudie-.

- **¡Garras Carmesí!-** Dark Emperor se lanzo contra Leonidas, pero Vladitor se interpuso en su camino esta vez, deteniendo su marcha con su hacha.

-Si quieres ver el poder de un Bakugan que nació allí, con gusto te daré mi parte de demostración- dijo Vladitor.

-¡Poder activado: **Oscuridad** **Maldita**!- Activo Marduk.

-¡Te mostrare mi poder!- Exclamo Vladitor, siendo rodeado por una espesa aura oscura y sus ojos brillaron de un tono purpura.

Alejo a Emperor y aterrizo en el suelo para luego saltar a una gran velocidad como de bala, embistiendo al Bakugan Darkus.

-¡Marduk, espera! ¡Hagámoslo juntos!- Dijo Camilo, pero su compañero lo ignoro.

-¡Lo terminaremos ahora mismo, ustedes solo observen y esperen!- Dijo Marduk.

Vladitor empezó a dar golpes con su mano izquierda al rostro de Dark Emperor hasta agarrarlo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia abajo cuando el dejo de ascender. Ambos Bakugan Darkus empezaron a caer, uno con mas fuerza que el otro. Vladitor alzo su hacha e iba a dar un golpe fatal a su enemigo cuando este lo miro a los ojos.

 **-!Infierno Eterno!-** Dijo Emperor, sus ojos brillaron un momento y para Vladitor cuando descendió su hacha, el arma lo atravesó, volviéndose humo.

-¿Como?- Exclamo sorprendido aterrizando con algo de elegancia, para luego notar que su entorno se volvió oscuro. -¿Que paso?- Se pregunto confundido.

Sintió algo liquido debajo suyo y cuando vio al suelo, vio un gran charco de sangre debajo de sus pies, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?!- La sangre debajo suyo empezó a flotar como gotas de agua a su alrededor y se congelaron, volviéndose estacas de sangre que empezaron a clavarse en todo su cuerpo. -¡AAAARRRGGGHH!- Grito de dolor al sentir como todo su ser era perforado.

-¡Vladitor! ¡VLADITOR!- Grito Marduk a su compañero para que reaccionara. Después de que los ojos de Dark Emperor brillaron, Vladitor cayo al suelo desorientado y cuando lo llamo la primera vez empezó a gritar, por lo que siguió llamándolo repetidamente para que reaccionara. -¡Escúchame, tonto Bakugan! ¡Lo que sea que veas no es real!-.

-¡Hay que sacarlo de esa ilusión!- Dijo Drago, pero Dark Emperor le lanzo una bola de energía Darkus que lo hizo estrellar contra el suelo.

-¡Drago!- Grito Dan.

-Termínalo, Emperor- ordeno Apocolyps, su Bakugan asintió.

-¡No tan rápido, viejo!- Camilo empezó a teclear con deprisa su código de activación.

 _-"Booster Cruzado, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- Las alas con los cañones se equipo en Leonidas. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Booster Cruzado Nio**!-.

-¡No te acercaras a el!- Leonidas disparo las dos ráfagas de energía desde sus cañones.

 **-¡Garras Carmesí!-** Las garras de Emperor volvieron a brillar de un color carmesí y cortaron por la mitad el ataque del armamento de Leonidas, para ascender al cielo y golpear a Vladitor.

-¡AAAAGGGH!- Grito de dolor el Bakugan Darkus, volviendo a su forma esfera de inmediato. Marduk corrió a tomar a su compañero.

-Patético, fue el primero en caer- dijo Emperor, aunque tenia que reconocer que ese Bakugan era algo fuerte, ya que si no lo hubiera puesto en esa ilusión antes de que lo golpeara, ese ataque casi seguro le habría hecho daño.

-¡Drago, hora de probar el nuevo juguete!- Exclamo Dan, tecleando el código de activación del nuevo vehículo de asalto.

 _-"Jacalier, listo"-._

-¡Asalto móvil, fuera!- Exclamo Dan, liberando el vehículo de asalto.

Drago se elevo al aire y vio como se acercaba el nuevo vehículo: su diseño era redondo con dos partes que lo rodeaban y se estiraban un poco hacia adelante, además de dos alas delgadas que se estiran a los lados que se pueden guardar y tres propulsores detrás.

Drago se subió en el vehículo, activándolo de inmediato al reconocer al Bakugan Pyrus y se movió por el aire con una velocidad superior a la que el tenia al volar. Emperor le lanzaba esferas de energía Darkus, pero con la velocidad del nuevo armamento no acertaba.

-Ese vehículo de asalto si que es rápido- comento Camilo impresionado.

-Veamos si también es fuerte- dijo Dan. -¡Poder activado: **Disparo de Fuego**!- Pequeñas bombas de energía Pyrus empezaron a caer desde el cielo hacia Dark Emperor como un bombardeo.

 **-¡Barrera Oscura!-** Emperor Dragon se protegió del bombardeo, pero en vez de devolvérselo a Drago, se lo lanzo hacia Leonidas.

-Aquí viene- aviso Camilo viendo acercarse el ataque, pero con la velocidad del Jacalier, Drago toma la muñeca de Leonidas y se sube arriba del vehículo, esquivando el ataque.

-¿Te llevo?- Pregunto Drago como broma.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos!- Dijo Camilo, Dan asintió.

-¡Poder activado: **Dragón Hammer**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de** **Luz**!-.

El vehículo de asalto brillo de un color combinado de las dos energías de ambos Bakugan, aumentando todas sus habilidades se lanzo directo hacia Dark Emperor.

 **-¡Tormenta Elemental!-** Dark Emperor lanzo otro rayo de energía con el poder de los seis atributos, pero a diferencia del anterior, este tenia mucho mas poder.

Se produjo una explosión cuando el ataque choco el vehículo, el humo se despejo pronto, mostrando al Jacalier, pero sin los Bakugan que estaban arriba de el.

-¿Donde están?- Pregunto Dark Emperor, para luego sentir algo encima suyo.

El Bakugan Darkus esquivo a alta velocidad los puños de Drago y Leonidas que habían saltado a ultimo segundo y planeaban atacarlo desde arriba, pero no les funciono.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamo frustrado Leonidas.

-Cualquiera de sus tácticas habría funcionado con otros Bakugan, pero como dije, Dark Emperor es el mas fuerte de todos- dijo Apocolyps. -¡Poder activado: **Zocado**!-.

-Se termino la función- Dark Emperor empezó a reunir energía oscura en su ser, empezando a emanar un aura de furia y muerte, lo que preocupo a todos, liberando todo ese poder como una onda oscura.

-¡Poder activado: **Escudo Híper Hélix**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Barrera Eléctrica**!-.

Drago extendió los brazos y creo una barrera de energía que fue recubierta por el muro de electricidad de Leonidas para detener la barrera. Ambos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para que esa onda de energía no los golpeara, pero fue inútil. Los escudos de ambos fueron superados en poco tiempo y ambos Bakugan fueron lanzados hacia atrás, regresando a sus formas esféricas antes de tocar el suelo.

Dark Emperor Dragon lanzo un rugido de victoria ante su triunfo al mismo tiempo que Apocolyps reía. -Espero que con esto comprendan que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de vencer. Por el bien de sus amigos y sus Bakugan, ríndanse- dijo el Emperador con siniestra alegría.

-¡Jamás!- Rechazo Camilo, sujetando a Leonidas entre sus manos.

Apocolyps iba a decir algo mas, pero los tres peleadores fueron teletransportados delante de sus ojos, aunque no lo sorprendió, esperaba algo como eso.

-No importa, ya demostré mi punto- río Apocolyps, levantando la mano hacia arriba y su Bakugan volvió a su forma esfera, para poco después ser teletransportado a su propia nave.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

-¡Solo estuvo jugando con nosotros!- Exclamo furioso Marduk golpeando una mesa, sacudiendo todos los objetos en ella.

-¿Como podremos ganarle a algo como eso, si ni siquiera ellos tres juntos pudieron?- Pregunto Serah con cierto temor.

-Si hubiera querido nos habría eliminado desde antes- reconoció Vladitor furioso y sintiéndose patético. Esta humillación fue peor que la que le hizo sentir Zashura.

-¿Que haremos, Sabio Alfredo?- Pregunto Fabia preocupada al hombre mas viejo y sabio de Neathia.

-No lo se... solo un milagro podría ayudarnos- reconoció en anciano.

-Debemos atacar...- hablo Camilo apoyando en una pared al lado de Dan. -¡Debemos atacar! ¡No podemos seguir estando a la defensiva o perderemos! ¡Si llevamos la pelea a Gundalia, no solo no se lo esperaran, si no que podríamos tener una ventaja!-.

-Es muy arriesgado y temerario lo que propones- señalo Ashoka. -No es que este en desacuerdo contigo, pero ellos tienen mas armamento militar que nosotros y si vamos dejaríamos el planeta sin defensa mas que el tercer escudo, que no serviría de nada si Dark Emperor lo destruye-.

-No tenemos porque ir todos- dijo Leonidas. -Si vamos un grupo a Gundalia y otro grupo se queda en Neathia a cuidarla, entonces no habrá problemas-.

-Leonidas tiene razón. Ace, Baron, Gus y Klaus están casi recuperados y sus Bakugan también, además que ahora los Vexos tienen sus propios Bakugan gracias al Orbe Sagrado- dijo Dan.

-Pero solo Shadow y yo podemos pelear, ya que los Bakugan que Mylene y Lync recibieron no se han abierto- señalo Volt. -¿Y cuanto creen que durarían allá sin ser detectados?- Pregunto con eufemismo.

-Si Mason y yo vamos con ello podrían pasar desapercibidos al menos hasta entrar al castillo- intervino Ren dando un paso al frente. -Conocemos el lugar mejor que cualquiera y podríamos entrar, pero no puedo garantizar lo demás-.

-¿Ven? Ya tenemos un plan de acción. Ahora solo debemos pensar en quienes irán- dijo Dan, elevando un poco el animo de todos.

 _-"Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que hagan eso"-_ intervino la reina Serena, una imagen holográfica mostro su rostro. _-"Ustedes son la ultima defensa de nuestro planeta, la esperanza de mi pueblo. No puedo enviarlos a una misión como esa"-._

-Pero hermana...- intento hablar Fabia, pero Serena continuo.

 _-"Entiendo sus puntos de vista y veo que la opción es factible, pero es como dijo Ashoka, no tenemos suficiente poder de armamento para competir con ellos, serian rápidamente vencidos y capturados, o peor. Por lo tanto les prohíbo esta misión. Es una orden"-_ ordeno estrictamente Serena, cortando la comunicación.

-¡Mierda!- Gruño Camilo, entendía el punto de vista de la reina y tenia que estar de acuerdo en algo, pero no por eso le gustaba.

-¿Hm?- Leonidas en el hombro de Camilo miro el Bakumetro de Dan. -Debió ser mi imaginación...- se dijo, ya que pensó creer ver algo.

Sin que nadie mas lo notara, el Bakumetro de Dan volvió a emitir de nuevo ese brillo arcoíris al igual que unos ojos verdes parecían ver y escuchar todo a su alrededor.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

-¿Dices que debemos esperar?- Gruño Apocolyps irritado.

Dukhan sintió un poco de miedo al escuchar el tono de su señor, pero sirviéndole tanto tiempo entendió. -Si. Los daños que recibieron nuestras naves por la liberación del poder prohibido de Linehalt y los soldados que tenemos heridos son demasiados, por lo que tenemos que esperar para sanar los daños- informo el rubio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-.

-Tres días para estar al 100%, mi Lord-.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero ninguna demora mas. El siguiente ataque que lancemos será el ultimo donde ese planeta será uno mas en mis dominios- sentenció. -¿Como va la búsqueda del prisionero 003?- Pregunto.

-El Galvan es astuto, pero era de esperar considerando quien es su padre. Encontramos el lugar donde se ocultaba y lo destruimos, pero el había escapado, pero estamos a nada de atraparlo- respondió Dukhan.

-Bien. ¿Dónde esta Kazarina?-.

-La princesa ha pedido no ser interrumpida, ya que dijo que planea "algo que de seguro le agradara". Fueron sus palabras- recito el líder Taskan.

Eso atrajo un poco el interés de Apocolyps, por lo que decidió dejar a su hija sola, haber si en verdad lo que planeaba le agradaría.

En el laboratorio de la científica, ella estaba trabajando con su computadora mientras tenia una sonrisa siniestra. Había terminado los últimos ajustes.

-Listo. Con esto mi plan se pondrá en marcha- dijo con una sonrisa. -Ahora...- volteo, viendo al grupo de terrícolas encerrados en jaulas, algunos estaban heridos.

Su plan original era que después de usarlos los devolviera a la tierra para que ese planeta no levantara sospechas, pero cuando su padre se entero de eso la castigo por ser tan débil y le ordeno que los encarcelara, ya que no importaría porque el conquistaría el Universo.

-Tu serás perfecto para mi tarea- dijo Kazarina, apuntando a un niño terrícola.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Apocolyps le dio una paliza a los tres Bakugan, pero eso no los desmotiva, si no que solo hizo que aumentaran, pero la reina tiene razón en algo en que poder armamento son mas débiles, pero es por ahora.**

 **El siguiente capitulo se pondrá en marcha el plan de Kazarina. ¿Qué hará? Espérenlo a ver.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nuevo Opening? Quiero escuchar sus teorías y demás opiniones de lo que sucederá, ya que se acerca el contraataque de los peleadores.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Este capitulo fue de la batalla, pero el siguiente si._

 **Ronaldc v2:** _A veces perder a quien amamos nos hace cometer cosas, o incluso rompernos y trastornarnos. Eso le paso a Youma. Me esta gustando su fic de Digimon, sigan así._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Fue grandiosa, pero Dark Emperor los humillo al ser muy poderoso, hace falta un gran poder combinado si quieren vencerlo._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Lo se, un villano con un trasfondo así es bueno y quita el típico villano genérico de "es malo porque es malo y ya". Descuida, habrán mas de esas escenas, pero a su tiempo._

 **chaosspartan:** _Es cierto que da pena su historia, pero eso no expía todo el mal que hizo. Lo de Lionel, eso tendrá un significado profundo mas adelante. Mas que batalla, fue una paliza para ellos y un juego para Dark Emperor._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	51. La Trampa

**( watch?v=R8oaJErrDgY &list=WL&index=16&t=0s)  
**

 **(Mientras la música suena, se ve a Claire cayendo lentamente en un ambiente de blanco y negro, la única luz que le llega es al rostro, abriendo de a poco los ojos, siendo el color rojo el único color que se ve).**

 **(La música sigue sonando, mostrando a Dragonoid Colosus volar de lado y detrás suyo se ve una Neathia en llamas y algunas imágenes de los soldados de Apocolyps hasta que la ultima que aparecer al fondo es el rostro enmascarado del Emperador del Universo. Cada imagen en blanco y negro).**

 **El viento me empuja adelante. El agua baja por aparte. ¡Sube! Míralo atento, cae sin esperar.**

 **(La esfera de Drago se muestra al frente y después va hasta donde Dan mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia tocan su cuerpo. Un relámpago suena, mostrando por pestañeo el rostro de Barodius en sombra por un momento, para hacer mas enfoque en el rostro serio de Dan).**

 **Deja que la sangre que corre por tu cuerpo muestre esos deseos oscuros que no puedes borrar. Sacúdelos bien para aclararlos.**

 **(Se ve a Youma corriendo bajo la lluvia torpemente hasta detenerse y mirar al cielo riendo como loco, sin darse cuenta que la figura de Partita como alma lo abrazo por la espalda).**

 **(Se ve a Shun masajeando sus muñecas, a Snow golpeando uno de sus puños con su palma y a Marduk con una mano en el suelo mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua, y por ultimo a Helik abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una furia en ellos).**

 **Cumpliremos lo que prometimos en un mundo que se rompe.**

 **(Se ve desde atrás los pies de Fabia caminando lentamente hacia Jim que esta de espaldas a ella, para luego ver un momento desde el cielo a Alfredo y Youma, para ver desde el suelo a ambos mirándose fijamente. Esa imagen parpadeo, mostrando la silueta de Dark Emperor hasta que se vio el rostro enmascarado de Apocolyps).**

 **¡Hagámoslo! Ningún arma voy a tener. Solo fuerte debo ser. El juego ganare.**

 **(En un espacio negro se ve a Dark Emperor en el centro. Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas lo atacan desde diferentes ángulos seguidamente. Luego mostrando a Ren y Mason chocando sus espaldas y viéndose un momento con Linehalt y Avior también de espaldas rodeados de Bakugan Corruptos).**

 **¡No soy perdedor! Puedo volverlo a mi favor, cualquier cosa que yo desee. El juego ganare.**

 **(Se ve a Claire, Ginebra, Ashoka, John y Asmoth de lado y los Bakugan de las dos primeras frente a ellas liberando auras de sus atributos, para ver esa imagen alejarse y la mano de Apocolyps cerrar esa imagen, para mostrar con una línea separada en secuencia a Lumino Leonidas y Camilo, Fumma Hawktor y Shun, Atlantis Aquimos y Marucho y a Blitz Dragonoid y Dan. Con estos últimos la línea se separa y los dos se lanzan hacia Barodius y Dharak).**

 **Aquella luz que imaginamos en las sombras resplandece. ¡El juego ganare!**

 **(Se ve a Claire delante de una puerta que de a poco se empieza a abrir y trae los colores mientras mas se abre. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las figuras de Partita y Youma estaban detrás de ella, para la chica ver a Camilo extendiéndole la mano y Claire sonriendo la toma).**

 **(Todo termina con la imagen a color de los peleadores dirigiéndose al castillo de Gundalia, donde los espera Apocolyps).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 51: La Trampa**

Era de mañana en el planeta de Neathia. La ciudad se sentía vacía al no tener a sus habitantes como si fuera una ciudad fantasma, pero los que se quedaron a pelear tenían la consciencia de que su gente estaba segura lejos de la guerra.

Ren estaba en una terraza donde veía la ciudad. Para el todo cambio de manera rápida que aun le cuesta asimilar; su prima que es como su hermana estaba viva, el y Mason estaban del bando Neathiano, dos de sus compañeros fallecieron, las otras dos están capturadas en el laboratorio de Kazarina y Nurzak esta quien sabe donde. Pero aunque fueron grandes cambios, fueron para bien, porque por primera vez, sabe lo que es ser libre de elegir por si mismo y estar con sus verdaderos amigos en la causa correcta.

-Hola, amigo- saludo una voz detrás del Gundaliano. Ren volteo, viendo que era Camilo.

-Hola Camilo- devolvió el saludo.

-Te he estado buscando ya que no te vi en el desayuno- dijo Camilo quedando al lado de Ren.

-¿Para que?-.

-Para hablar. No nos conocemos mucho y creo que podría ser un buen momento para conocernos mejor, ya que los ajustes que le hiciste al Interespacio Bakugan son asombrosos- explico el pelinegro.

-Eh... claro- dijo Ren sorprendido, no se esperaba esto, pero una pequeña risa se le escapo.

-¿Que pasa?- Camilo pestañeo confundido.

-Es solo... no puedo creer que en verdad estoy aquí- respondió volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

-Entiendo un poco. Neathia es linda, claro, si quitamos el hecho de que ahora es como un pueblo fantasma- bromeo para aligerar la tención.

-Y no puedo creer que casi ayudo a destruirla. No puedo esperar a vencer a Apocolyps y Barodius con ustedes- dijo determinado.

-Y lo haremos. Son difíciles de derrotar, pero creo que encontraremos la manera, siempre lo hacemos- Camilo le dio la espalda a la vista y apoyo sus codos en el barandal mirando al cielo.

-Cuéntame un poco de ti amigo. Aparte de que ayudaste en las pruebas del Interespacio Bakugan no se nada mas de ti- dijo Ren curioso.

-Pues yo no tengo un pasado trágico o extraordinario. Solo era un chico que le encantaba Bakugan y seguía a los Peleadores por la red, y cuando intente probar el juego por accidente me metí en problemas, pero Dan vino en mi ayuda y me salvo- empezó a narrar.

-¿Y como se conocieron tu y Leonidas?- Pregunto Linehalt abriéndose y quedando arriba del barandal.

-Coincidencia o destino, llámalo como quieras. Fue en el parque donde conocí a Dan y me ayudo. Un brillo apareció en el cielo y el cayo de ese brillo- respondió Camilo.

En ese momento Leonidas se abrió y quedo delante de Linehalt.

-Yo nací por el odio y rencor de los Bakugan que quedaron atrapados en la Dimensión de la Perdición. Quise ir a Vestroia por el impulso de odio que sentía hacía todos los Bakugan y por mi deseo de ser mas fuerte, pero por accidente llegue a la tierra y conocí a Camilo- explico el Bakugan. -Los peleadores no confiaban en mi en ese entonces por mi manera salvaje de pelear y porque había llegado hace poco y no al mismo tiempo que los demás Bakugan, pero gracias a Camilo y a la confianza de Dan y Drago, pude aprender que existe mas que odio y que se puede confiar en los demás-.

-Ambos aprendimos- sonrió Camilo conmovido por las palabras de su compañero. -Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que conocer a Leonidas fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, no solo pude formar parte de los peleadores, si no que también he visto y hecho cosas que ningún humano jamás ha echo. ¡Mira!- Se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos hacia la ciudad. -Nunca me hubiera imaginado viajar a un planeta alienígena y enfrentarme en una guerra por el destino del Universo. Es atemorizante, lo admito, pero porque se lo que depende que ganemos es que debo ser valiente y pelear- dijo decidido.

-Que grandes palabras- reconoció Linehalt impresionado de buena manera. -Ahora entiendo por que a pesar de sentir oscuridad en ti eres un Haos, fuiste capaz de ver la luz entre toda la oscuridad-.

-No se si en verdad esa es la razón, pero lo tomare como un alago- dijo Leonidas.

-Considero un honor pelear a tu lado y al de los demás, Camilo. Gracias por las palabras de aquella vez y por aceptarme- agradeció profundamente agradecido y feliz Ren.

-Los peleadores somos familia, entre la familia se perdona- dijo Camilo con una sonrisa y colocando una mano en el hombro del peleador Darkus.

Pero el ambiente amistoso se rompió cuando una explosión ocurrió, sacudiéndolos un momento. Ambos vieron apenas el humo salir por las afueras del escudo.

-¿Que fue eso?-.

-Algún tipo de explosión-.

 _-"¡Camilo, Ren!"-_ Llamo Marucho a ambos por el Bakumetro del segundo. _-"Vengan rápido, algo pasa"-_ tras esas palabras corto la comunicación.

-El deber llama- dijo Camilo, tomando a Leonidas y Ren a Linehalt, ambos corriendo hacia la sala de mando.

Al llegar, los peleadores estaban todos en el lugar, Daku también, Volt y Shadow no estaban pero no había tiempo para esperarlos.

En la pantalla principal se veía las afueras del tercer escudo nubes de tormenta que liberaban truenos, pero estos eran diferentes a los que los terrícolas conocían.

-¡No! Esta no es una buena señal- dijo Elright preocupado.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Es una tormenta geomagnética, en esta temporada se generan. No suelen ser gran cosas pero...- explico Fabia.

-La tormenta interrumpirá el radar, lo que significa que no sabremos en que momento van a atacar- termino Elright.

-¡No!- Se negó Dan.

-¡Será a la antigüita!- Dijo Jake.

-Enviaremos a los caballeros para hacer patrulla, los peleadores también ayudaran- planeo Dan. -Si alguien ve algo, sonaremos la arma de los Bakumetros-.

-Me gusta. Se separaran en parejas para las patrullas. ¡Vayan!- Exclamo Elright.

* * *

 **(Por los alrededores del escudo)**

Los peleadores se separaron en parejas como dijo Elright y empezaron a patrullar todos los sectores para no ser tomados en sorpresa.

Las parejas fueron: Dan y Jake, Shun y Fabia, Marucho y Ren, Relena y Snow, Serah y Mason (para disgusto de Snow) y Camilo y Marduk. Claire apenas se termino de recuperar y no creían que fuera bueno que saliera a una misión ahora y Daku no conocía el entorno como los demás.

-¿Como te sientes de tus heridas?- Pregunto Fabia.

-Mejor. Estoy impresionado de la medicina de tu planeta, Fabia- respondió Shun.

-Aun cuando somos un pueblo pacifista, siempre nos aseguramos de tener las mejores medicinas, nuestras plantas medicinales son de las mejores que hay- dijo la princesa.

Ambos habían recibido algunas heridas en el ultimo ataque al escudo, pero mas Shun que la princesa, pero la medicina Neathiana fue capaz de curar en minutos lo moretones que tardarían días en irse.

Mientras los dos patrullaban, aprovechaban de hablar de diferentes temas como técnicas de pelea, estrategias de batalla, etc. Los dos se sentían bien con la compañía del otro desde aquella noche en que hablaron para que le dieran una oportunidad a los Gudalianos.

-Se que Dan ya te lo habrá dicho, pero agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad a Ren- dijo Shun sacando el tema.

-Si, el ya me lo dijo. No te preocupes, el se gano mi confianza cuando lo enfrente. Además, no había visto a Relena tan feliz como lo es ahora. Me alegra que ambos puedan estar juntos. En momentos como estos se debe aprovechar cada momento que tienes con las personas que quieres- dijo Fabia melancólica.

Shun guardo silencio, sabiendo que Fabia decía eso por experiencia propia, decidió no comentar nada mas con el tema para no herirla. Una perdida de esa magnitud no es algo que se pueda superar fácilmente.

-Por cierto...- Fabia desvió su rostro a un lado para que el pelinegro no viera el sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. -Aun no te he agradecido por aquella vez. Me ayudaste a desahogarme y a aclarar mis pensamientos-.

Shun sabía a que se refería con "aquella vez", por lo que sonrió. -Como te dije, entendía un poco como te sentías y quería ayudarte. Eres una de nosotros y entre nosotros nos apoyamos en momentos como esos- puso una mano en el hombro de la princesa.

Fabia sonrió levemente y levanto una de sus manos para tomar la de Shun que estaba en su hombro, pero la imagen de Jim golpeo su rostro, deteniéndola y dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Será mejor que revisemos cerca del borde del escudo- dijo Fabia cortante y su cabello cubría sus ojos, la mano de Shun la soltó al moverse.

Shun miro a la princesa con una mezcla de emociones. No entendía bien, pero esa manera cortante de Fabia le afecto mas de lo que pensó. Se miro la mano que coloco en su hombro, preguntándose que estaba haciendo.

El solo quería ayudar como un amigo y compañero y que las emociones de ella no afectaran al equipo, pero no entendía porque actuaba tan cercano a ella, el no era así. Por lo que se serenito mentalmente como su abuelo le enseño y la siguió.

La peleadora Haos escucho los pasos de su compañero llegar atrás de ella, guardando la distancia entre los dos. Sus flequillos seguían cubriendo su rostro. Apretó los dientes y puños con molestia al sentirse mal por esa distancia que hacia Shun por ella.

¿Por qué le hizo feliz que Shun la ayudara? ¿Porque la entristece que el guarde la distancia? ¿Porque esta molesta consigo misma por como se comporto con el hace poco cuando el solo intentaba ser amable con ella?

¿Por qué? Ella amaba a Jim y prometió seguir haciéndolo aun cuando este falleció, pero cuando estaba cerca de Shun se sentía ligera y contenta con su presencia. Ahogo un bufido de molestia. ¿Por qué justo ahora pensaba en esto?

-Fabia, mira- Shun la detuvo y le apunto hacía afuera del escudo una figura en el suelo que parecía retorcerse.

-¿Es un niño?- Se pregunto la princesa sorprendida y confundida.

Ambos corrieron afuera del escudo, la nueva mejora del escudo le permitían a quienes usaban las armaduras de los Caballeros del Castillo entrar y salir libremente del escudo, además de otras mejoras.

Llegaron adonde estaba el niño y Fabia lo tomo en sus brazos y le dio vuelta para ver su rostro. Efectivamente era un niño terrícola de cabello verde, pantalón corto hasta las rodillas y polera verde de rayas blancas.

-¿Será uno de los chicos que fueron secuestrados del Interespacio?- Se pregunto Fabia.

-Hay que llevarlo, necesita atención medica- dijo Shun, tomando al niño en sus brazos y cargándolo.

-Aquí la princesa Fabia al general Elright. Volvemos al castillo con un niño que encontramos a las afueras del escudo- informo Fabia por su Bakumetro.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

Unas horas mas de patrullaje y vigilancia y nada mas ocurrió, por lo que todos volvieron al castillo cuando se les ordeno. Ahora platicaban sobre el hallazgo de Shun y Fabia.

-¿Cual es el nombre del chico?- Pregunto el Sabio Alfredo.

-Estaba inconsciente cuando lo trajimos, por lo que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con el- respondió Fabia.

-Esto me parece muy sospechoso...- dijo Elright.

-¿A que se refiere?-.

-Todos los chicos de la tierra que secuestraron los Gundalianos, hasta donde sabemos siguen secuestrados en su castillo, y de repente un niño terrícola aparece cuando hacemos patrullaje cruzando de un planeta a otro. Díganme que no soy el único que le parece irreal de creer- señalo Marduk.

-Marduk tiene razón, debe ser una trampa de Apocolyps- apoyo Shun la idea.

-¿Crees que esta hipnotizado?- Pregunto Ren.

-No lo se, habrá que esperar a que despierte para saberlo-.

-Yo me encargare de interrogarlo, les agradezco que lo hayan traído- dijo el Sabio Alfredo a Fabia y Shun.

-Oigan, ¿y si solo es un simple niño que escapo?- Sugirió Jake inconforme que traten a un niño como sospechoso.

-Entiendo tu inconformidad, amigo, pero no podemos ignorar esa posibilidad- dijo Dan colocando una mano en la espada de Jake para calmarlo.

-Descuida, no le hare nada malo. Solo hablare con el y sabré si esta hipnotizado o no- dijo Alfredo con una mano en el aire. -Bueno, ahora me dirigiré al aula medica donde esta el chico-.

Tras decir eso salió de la sala y Elright miro a los chicos. -La tormenta geomagnética no desaparecerá por el resto del día y las fuerzas de Apocolyps no se arriesgaran a atacar mientras este, pueden retirarse hasta nuevo aviso- ordeno.

Todos asintieron y se separaron rápidamente. Fabia fue corriendo a su habitación, para confusión de todos, Marduk le pidió a Camilo hablar un rato con el a solas y se fueron, Dan fue a ver a sus amigos aun hospitalizados y Snow fue por algo de comer, ya que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo.

Vamos con este ultimo, que se estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser una sopa Neathiana, ya que era de color azul con pedazos de carne flotando en la sopa.

El rubio vio como Serah entraba a la cocina seguida de Mason, quien estaba coqueteando con ella y el rubio vio al Gundaliano con ganas de golpearlo.

-Si las miradas matasen, Mason estaría muerto hace mucho...- comento Onix abriéndose a un lado de la sopa en la mesa.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Snow.

-No puedo ser muy listo chico, pero eres obvio. Te gusta Serah, ¿no es así?- Señalo como un hecho.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- Cuestiono, Onix tomo esa pregunta como un si.

-¿Aparte del hecho de que literalmente son de dos mundos diferentes?- Inquirió, dejando de piedra a Snow. -No. No eres el tipo mas listo del Universo, Snow, pero tienes buen corazón, y eso lo respeto. Por mi no habría problema si intentas cortejar a Serah, pero primero ve el panorama completo: tu y tus amigos están aquí para ayudarnos y después se irán, ¿no es así? Eso ya complica todo, y solo en el escenario que ganemos la guerra-.

-¿Que tal si me quedo? Cuando ganemos no creo que las personas de Neathia me discriminen por ser humano-.

-Esas cosas de abandonar todo por el amor son estúpidas e irresponsables. Tienes tu propia vida en la Tierra y no puedes dejarlo por una chica, aun cuando esa chica sea Serah- negó de inmediato la idea.

Snow suspiro derrotado y dejo la sopa a un lado y recostó la cabeza en la mesa desanimado. Onix tenia razón, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se enamoro, ¿y que? A cualquiera le pasa y quería pelear por ello.

Al ver el estado del rubio, Onix floto y toco la nariz de Snow para atraer su atención. -No te digo que abandones. Solo digo que estés seguro de seguir, no quiero que ninguno de los dos termine lastimado o se vuelva incomoda la situación cada vez que se vean-.

Snow esbozo una perezosa sonrisa al escuchar a Onix. Cuando se conocieron el Bakugan Subterra le disgustaba la idea de hacer equipo con el y ahora esta aquí aconsejándolo y apoyándolo como todo un compañero. Se rio un poco por la ironía.

-¿Conoces desde mucho a Serah?- Pregunto Snow levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

-Si, de echo, yo era el compañero Bakugan de su hermana- respondió Onix.

-¿Eso significa...?- Pregunto con tacto, recordando todo lo que Serah le conto sobre ese incidente.

-Ella fue a una misión de infiltración a Gundalia. Elright pensó que para tener ventaja deberíamos robar los datos de los armamentos de los Gundalianos. Ella se ofreció como voluntaria y fue sola ya que si iba mas de uno levantaría las sospechas y pondrían en riesgo la misión. Yo había sido herido en batalla por Litirius, por lo que no pude acompañarla en esa misión...- Onix respiro hondo y suspiro triste. -No hay momento que no piense que le falle al ser débil y no ir con ella. Una de las tantas bajas que esta guerra le ha causado a nuestro planeta-.

-¿Odias a Elright por la decisión que tomo?- Pregunto Snow.

-Al principio si, pero luego de algunas semanas me di cuenta que no era su culpa. Era una misión peligrosa, suicida, si me lo preguntan, pero ella murió haciendo su deber tratando de salvar a nuestra gente. En parte estoy algo asustado porque Serah termine igual... no me lo perdonaría si eso pasara, esa fue la razón por la que acepte que fueras mi compañero, así podría pelear y mantener vigilada a Serah, pero con el tiempo me has agradado, para ser un humano-.

-Tu también, Onix. Ahora somos buenos compañeros- dijo Snow con una sonrisa de confianza. -Gracias por contarme esto, y no te preocupes, no me rendiré tan fácil con Serah y veras que puedo hacerla feliz- se levanto de golpe con los ánimos en alto.

-Si te sirve de algo, puedes oportunidad. Ella ha sonreído mas estando contigo que con cualquiera desde que se volvió peleadora-.

* * *

 **(En otra sala)**

-¡No puedo creer esto!- Exclamo una molesta Runo al techo.

Después de que Tigrera y Gorem se recuperaran, a Runo se le había ocurrido la idea de ayudar a los chicos en las batallas. Pero cuando se lo propuso a Dan hace poco, el había negado rotundamente esa idea y no le dio tiempo de replicar porque se fue.

-Tranquilízate, Runo- dijo Tigrera a su compañera.

-¡Es solo que me molesta! ¡Dan siempre me deja de lado para ir a hacerse el héroe!-.

-Pero debes entender la situación. Yo, Gorem y Hydranoid nos enfrentamos con todo lo que teníamos a Reaper y fuimos derrotados, y en el ejercito de Apocolyps tienen Bakugan mas fuertes que el. Solo seriamos un estorbo para los demás- señalo Tigrera objetivamente.

-Tigrera tiene razón, Runo. No vale la pena molestarse. Aunque duela admitirlo, nosotras estamos muy por debajo de ellos ahora- admitió Julie con calma.

Runo bufo con fastidio y se cruzo de brazos, aun cuando Julie tenía razón, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sentada sin hacer nada mientras los demás iban a pelear. Ella también quería pelear.

-¿Donde esta, Alice, por cierto?- Pregunto Tigrera tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Creo que esta con Klaus- respondió Gorem.

* * *

 **(Una hora después, en el salón del trono)**

-Así que dice que el nombre del niño es Max y que no recuerda como llego hasta aquí- repitió la reina Serena.

En el salón del trono solo estaban ella y el Sabio Alfredo conversando de lo que había podido sacar del interrogatorio del niño antes de comunicárselo al equipo.

-Si. Recuerda que fue llevado por el grupo de Ren a Gundalia, después de eso dijo que tenía sueños de haber peleado, probablemente imágenes de cuando estaba hipnotizado y fue obligado a pelear contra nosotros. Pero no recuerda nada mas- dijo el Sabio Alfredo.

-Es muy sospechoso. ¿Puede preparar una sesión especial para saber si dice la verdad y si esta hipnotizado o no?- Pregunto Serena con cautela.

-Tardaría unas horas, pero creo poder hacerlo-.

-Bien. Enviare a unos guardias a que vigilen la habitación del joven Max para que no ocurra nada- hizo una ademan con la mano para que se retirara.

Pero lo que no sabían era que el niño ya no estaba en su cuarto, estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta que finalmente llego a donde quería.

-Disculpe, señorita...- hablo Max a Mira, que se sorprendió de verlo.

La Vestal había estado conversando con Wilda hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz del niño. Su Bakugan finalmente se había recuperado de sus heridas y ella estaba mejor, ya podía hasta correr, pero aun no era aconsejable que dejara la habitación, pero al menos pudo quitarse esas batas de hospital Neathiana por su típica ropa.

-¿Un niño humano?- Exclamo sorprendido Wilda.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Mira, arrodillándose para estar a la altura del niño.

-Usted es peleadora, ¿verdad? Necesito su ayuda. Mi hermano llego conmigo, pero nos separamos al llegar, necesito encontrarlo pronto- pidió Max alertado.

Al escuchar eso, Mira no pudo evitar simpatizar con el deseo del niño, por lo que extendió su mano para acariciar su cabeza. -No te preocupes, deja que le diga a unos amigos sobre esto y ellos te ayudaran...-.

Max negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. -¡Necesito ir ahora a rescatarlo! ¡Si no va ayudarme lo hare solo entonces!- Grito Max, saliendo del lugar corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Mira estiro la mano y se puso de pie, empezando a perseguirlo.

-¡Espérame, Mira!- Exclamo Wilda siguiéndola.

Estuvieron corriendo por los pasillos, que casualmente no había nadie que los viera. Solo cuando pasaron por la otra aula medica donde estaban Mylene y Lync, la chica los vio pasar.

-Esa es la hermana de Spectra- susurro Mylene, teniendo un mal presentimiento. No sabiendo que la motivaba, se quito las sabanas y se dirigió a su armario.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto Lync viendo a Mylene colocarse su abrigo Vestal con capa encima de su bata de hospital.

-Eso no te importa- respondió cortante, saliendo corriendo.

-¿Y ahora que mosca le pico?- Pregunto con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

Max y Mira llegaron hasta la sala del teletransportador, donde los guardias Neathianos se sorprendieron de ver a ambos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Solo se permite la entrada a los Caballeros del Castillo- exclamo un guardia dispuesto a llevarse a ambos.

-¡AAAYYH!- Exclamo uno de los controladores del teletransportador, atrayendo la atención de todos. -¡Algo le pasa al sistema!-.

Era la araña robótica de Kazarina, estaba observando como su plan iba en marcha con este pequeño insecto robot y lo había usado para que estos tontos guardias no interfirieran.

-¡Oye, espera!- Exclamo Mira viendo como Max se subía al teletransportador, que empezaba a activarse.

-¡No! ¡Salvare a mi hermano!- Grito Max desesperado.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la pelinaranja. Ella sabia como se sentía ese chico, ya que ella misma quiso salvar a su hermano en el pasado con esa imprudencia. Por lo que suspirando, se subió al teletransportador.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare entonces, porque se lo que sientes- dijo Mira colocándose detrás de Max y tomándolo por los hombros.

Mylene entro al lugar y vio a Mira. -¡¿Qué crees que haces, niña tonta?! ¡Vuelve!- Exclamo molesta por la imprudencia de Mira.

-Lo lamento, Mylene, pero es algo que tengo que hacer- fue lo ultimo que dijo Mira, para posterior ser teletransportada con el niño.

-¡Esa chiquilla...!- Apretó los puños de rabia y coraje.

Dan estaba caminando por los pasillos sin nada mejor que hacer, hasta que recibió un llamado en su Bakumetro, viendo el rostro de Elright. -¿Qué pasa?-.

 _-"Dan, necesito que vengas aquí de inmediato. Hubo un cortocircuito en el teletransportador y una teletransportación no autorizada. Fuiste al primero en que contacte, por lo que necesito que vengas"-_ dijo Elright.

-Entendido- le tomo alrededor de 7 minutos llegar al teletransportador, donde ya lo esperaban Elright y Linus. -Ya estoy, ¿y los demás?-.

-Aun no llegan, pero no tenemos tiempo- dijo Elright. -Dos personas se teletransportaron cuando ocurrió el cortocircuito. Una de ellas era el niño que la princesa y Shun encontraron y la segunda era tu amiga, Mira- revelo.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-.

-No lo se, pero debes de traerlos de vuelta, y ten cuidado, tal vez sea una trampa- dijo Elright.

-El teletransportador apenas puede funcionar, solo se puede teletransportar a una persona y un Bakugan mas, señor- informo Linus.

-Eso será suficiente- asintió Elright. -Mándenlo a las coordenadas que tenía el teletransportador en ese entonces-.

* * *

 **(Con Mira)**

Ella y el niño habían sido teletransportados cerca del borde del tercer escudo. Ella sentía que era una mala idea, sobre todo porque aun estaba esa tormenta que había visto esta mañana y no parecía terminar todavía, pero no podía abandonar a este niño ni a su hermano.

-¡Hay esta!- Exclamo Max apuntando con el dedo a un niño en el suelo afuera del escudo, se veía algo lejos.

-Déjame a mi ir por el. Tu quédate, puede ser peligroso- dijo Mira, pero Max negó con la cabeza.

-¡Quiero ayudar también! ¡Por favor!- Pidió con ojos llorosos.

Mira suspiro con resignación y asintió. Tenía que admitir que era algo débil para los niños.

-¡Mira!- Ella escucho la voz de Dan atrás suyo, giro la cabeza, viendo al castaño llegar donde estaba, había corrido aparentemente. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- Pregunto molesto.

-¿No ven que es peligroso estar aquí con esta tormenta?- Señalo Drago.

-Lo entiendo. Pero el hermano este niño esta en problemas y no me dio tiempo para avisarles- se explico.

-¿Son peleadores, cierto? Por favor, ayuden a salvar a mi hermano- pidió Max impaciente. -¿Sabes una cosa? Olvídenlo, iré yo solo- empezó a correr.

-¡No, espera!- Exclamo Mira para que se detuviera, pero Max siguió corriendo.

-¡Volveré cuando encuentre a mi hermano, espérenos!- Grito Max, cruzando el tercer escudo.

-¡Max!- Mira intento ir por el, pero Dan la detuvo del brazo.

-¡Aguarda un segundo, Mira!-.

-¿Porque me detienes, Dan? Lo perderemos-.

-La tormenta sigue vigente y no podemos irnos. Se supone que hay que proteger el castillo y tu recién te curaste de tus heridas-.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando Max esta haya afuera solo?!- Exclamo Mira indignada al oír eso. No sonaba al Dan Kuso que conocía.

-Lo siento, pero si los Gundalianos o Apocolyps nos llegan a sorprender perderemos mas que a ese niño-.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No suenas como el tu que conozco! ¡Tu no abandonarías a alguien a su suerte, Dan!-.

-Puede ser una trampa, Mira. Tal vez esta hipnotizado y quiere que lo sigamos- dijo Drago, pero Mira no lo escucho. -¡Wilda, dile algo!- Se dirigió al Bakugan Subterra.

-Lo lamento, Drago, pero estoy de acuerdo con Mira. No podemos abandonar a Max- dijo Wilda.

-¡No me digas que tienes miedo, Dan!- Acuso Mira al castaño.

-¡No es eso! ¡Tienes que ver la imagen completa! ¡Aaahh! ¡¿Porque no puedes entender?!- Exclamo Dan frustrado.

-¡Tu eres el que no parece entender! ¡Ese chico y su hermano necesitan nuestra ayuda!-.

-¡Y se la daremos!-.

-¡¿Si?! ¡¿Cuando?!-.

-¡Pronto!-.

Sin que se dieran cuenta sus rostros se acercaron mientras se miraban de manera molesta. Pero con un bufido, Dan se giro cruzando los brazos abajo de su torso con los ojos cerrados.

-Si quieres ir, vete- fue lo único que dijo el castaño molesto.

-Bien. No puedo creer que tu me gustas- refunfuño molesta, empezando a correr a perseguir a Max.

-Eso estuvo muy mal- dijo Drago viéndolos irse.

-Como sea, no soy su niñero- dijo Dan molesto, para después abrir los ojos confundidos ante lo ultimo que dijo Mira y apenas proceso. -Espera, ¿que dijiste...?- Se dio la vuelta para preguntar, pero Mira ya había cruzado el tercer escudo. -¡Demonios! ¡¿Porque estoy tan confundido con respecto a ella?!- Casi se agarra los pelos de la cabeza de la frustración.

* * *

 **(En la nave de Kazarina)**

Ella se encontraba en el planeta lejos de los radares de los Neathianos en su nave viendo como ocurría su plan.

-Buen trabajo, Max- elogió Kazarina a Max, que estaba delante de ella.

-Si, señora Kazarina- respondió Max, sus ojos cambiaron a los que tienen los Gundalianos, señal de que fue hipnotizado.

 _-"Señora Kazarina, creo que debe de ver esto"-_ informo un soldado Gundaliano, colocando la imagen de Mira buscando a Max mientras caminaba por el fuerte viento.

Kazarina se rio de alegría maligna. -Bien, fue mas rápido de lo que creí. ¡Es hora de atrapar a la mosca que se dirige a mi red!-.

* * *

 **(Con Mira)**

La Vestal llamada a Max por todas partes después de perderlo al separarse de Dan. Una parte de ella estaba molesta por la actitud de Dan por no ayudar al niño, pero otra parte, la mas sentimental de ella, estaba dolida por haber peleado con el, sabias sus razones y como líder de los peleadores tenía que tomar decisiones por el bien de todos, algo que ella no hizo muy bien cuando lidero a la resistencia cuando los traiciono para seguir a su hermano.

En lo personal, ella no era apta ser líder y lo sabía, pero en ese entonces no había muchas opciones y aunque ahora es diferente, su intención de ayudar sigue siendo igual de fuerte, aunque le duele que haya peleado con la persona que mas le importa aparte de su hermano.

Mientras buscaba, vio descender una nave que ella conocía, era de las naves que atacaron su planeta y destruyeron su hogar, una gran furia la invadió al ver esa nave.

Cuando la nave Gundaliana descendió lo suficiente, en un risco apareció Kazarina riendo malignamente. -Gracias por morder el anzuelo, chica- dijo riéndose.

-¡Tu!- Mira la reconoció al ser una de las principales personas en destruir su hogar y porque ella y Wilda la enfrentaron y a su Bakugan, ambos perdiendo patéticamente.

-Me sorprende que tuvieras las agallas de venir sin tu novio Dan Kuso- comento Kazarina divertida.

Mira se sonrojo por el comentario. -¡El no es mi novio!- Negó de inmediato, respirando un poco para calmarse. -¿Donde están los niños? Voy a rescatarlos-.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu y cual ejercito? Porque recuerdo bien que la ultima vez, Lumagrow estaba usando a tu Bakugan como juguete masticable-.

-¡Eso no volverá a ocurrir!- Dijo Wilda.

-Estaré encantado de corregir esas palabras- dijo Lumagrow.

* * *

 **(Con Dan)**

Al final se había entrado también en la tormenta para buscar a Mira. El Bakumetro no funcionaba y si el teletransportador estaba dañado, entonces no volvería pronto. Además, se sentía algo culpable por haber peleado con ella cuando entendía lo que trataba de hacer.

-Solo espero que este bien...- una explosión se escucho mas adelante, parando el viento que antes corría. -¿Que fue eso?-.

-Mira- dijo Drago, viendo una nave Gundaliana mas adelante.

-Es la nave de Kazarina. ¡Ay no!- Dan empezó a correr cuando su cerebro se puso a trabajar de lo que pasaba.

Tardo unos minutos, pero cuando pudo llegar donde estaba la nave, vio a Wilda y a Lumagrow en una batalla Bakugan, o mas bien, la terminación de una, ya que Lumagrow había lanzado un ataque a Wilda que lo devolvió a su modo esfera y Mira cayo de lado al suelo.

-¡Mira!- Dan corrió hacia ella.

Kazarina vio a Kuso y se rio. -Si es el caballero de brillante armadura. Pero temo decirte que llegas un poco tarde. Ni siquiera fue un reto- dijo Kazarina.

-¡Maldita!- Exclamo Dan con odio, sosteniendo a Mira entre sus brazos. -Mira, ¿qué paso?- Pregunto.

-Lo siento, debí... debí escuchar lo que decías, Dan... lo siento- se disculpo, siendo teletransportada de a poco.

-¡Hahahaha! Lo siento, es hora de irnos, Mira- dijo Kazarina, siendo teletransportada a la nave junto con Mira y Wilda.

-¡Mira!- Exclamo Dan al ver el cuerpo de la joven desaparecer, para ver a la nave Gundaliana irse, sonando la risa desquiciada y maligna de Kazarina mientras lo hacía.

Dan se puso de pie y vio con ojos temblorosos a la nave. -¡Mira! ¡NO!- Grito a todo pulmón.

Si tan solo la hubiera acompañado.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?!- Exclamo Keith furioso, sujetando de los hombros a Dan.

Dan había vuelto al castillo y cuando regreso, vio a los demás esperándolo, también estaban Mylene y Keith, que al escuchar que su hermana se había ido dejo todo para esperar su regreso, pero al no verla con Dan se asusto y quiso una explicación, llevándonos a este escenario.

-¡¿Por que no se lo impediste?!-.

-¡Lo intente, pero no pude! ¡Cuando llegue, Kazarina ya se la había llevado! ¡No pude hacer nada!- Exclamo Dan cerrando sus ojos frustrado.

-¡Ya, sepárense!- Dijo Shun, separando a ambos peleadores Pyrus. -Pelear entre nosotros no resolverá nada, tenemos que pensar en como rescatarla-.

-¡Hay que ir a Gundalia, es la única manera!- Dijo Camilo.

-La reina ordeno que esta prohibido, además, el teletransportador esta dañado, tardaran al menos dos días en repararlo- informo Elright.

-Yo puedo hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo- dijo Keith mas calmado.

-¿Realmente puedes?- Pregunto Jake.

-Si puedo, y si lo hago con Marucho solo serán me tardare horas-.

-Entonces ayudare- dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Muy bien. El resto retírese a su habitación a descansar, sobre todo tu, Dan- ordeno Elright.

Todos, a excepción de Marucho y Keith dejaron la sala. Camilo se acerco a Dan. -¿Estas bien?- Sabia que era tonto preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-No lo estoy. Estoy molesto con todo esto. Si no hubiera sido tan cabezón tal vez...-.

-Ya no sirve de nada pensar eso- dijo Camilo. -Mejor descansa, tal vez te haga bien-.

-Parece que ocurrieron algunas cosas mientras no estaba- dijo una tercera voz masculina, sorprendiendo a los dos peleadores al ver quien hablo.

-¡Helik!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Helik finalmente había regresado, listo para su venganza.

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Apocolyps conversaba con sus cuatro generales del movimiento que harían contra Neathia, Apocolyps se aseguraría de que este ataque sería el ultimo, porque ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en estos planetas insignificantes, al igual que de encargarse con los pocos mundos que aun no ha conquistado y de las rebeliones en su contra en otros planetas.

En ese momento, Kazarina entro a la sala del trono, interrumpiendolos.

-¿Que quieres, Kazarina? ¿No ves que estoy en medio de mi planeación?- Gruño Apocolyps molesto por ser interrumpido.

-Lamento interrumpirte, padre. Pero si quieres solo promesa confía en tus soldados para eso, padre, pero si quieres éxitos, solo puedes confiar en mi, tu hija. Sé que te he decepcionado, pero espero que con esto veas que aun soy la misma guerrera temible que entrenaste y criaste-.

Tras decir eso y haciéndose a un lado, Mira hizo acto de aparición, después de que Kazarina la hipnotizara con una versión mas duradera y efectiva de la que ella usa.

-¿Que hace una asquerosa Vestal aquí?- Pregunto con repudió Basco.

-Ahora esta bajo mi control. Los peleadores nunca se atreverían a lastimar a uno de los suyos, sobre todo Kuso, que tiene un gran apego por esta chica. Ella es leal solo a ti, padre- explico Kazarina.

Mira se arrodillo y vio directamente a Apocolyps, sus ojos la delataban que estaba bajo el hipnosis de Kazarina. -Mi lord, soy su humilde servidora y le prometo que hare todo lo posible por destruir a los Peleadores, en especial a Dan Kuso- aseguro Mira

-¿Así que manipulaste a la amiga de Kuso?- Observo Apocolyps y luego se rio -Veo que aun queda salvación para ti, Kazarina-

-Gracias padre y prometo que esta vez no te defraudare- aseguro Kazarina

-Más vale que no. Cuéntame tu plan-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Uno lleno de drama en mas de un sentido. ¿Ahora que vendrá? Pues algunos ya se lo imaginan.**

 **El Redentor 777:** _Yo tampoco se porque se mando hasta ahora :v_

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Claro que no fue bueno, y su plan aun no termina._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Eso solo demuestra que tan poderoso es su nuevo enemigo._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Es cierto que a veces ayudan, pero son pocas. Fue una paliza, es verdad, pero tal vez cambie._

 **lukamegumine:** _Se revelo el plan de Kazarina. La suerte no favorece a los peleadores por ahora._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	52. Hacia el Rescate

**( watch?v=R8oaJErrDgY &list=WL&index=16&t=0s)  
**

 **(Mientras la música suena, se ve a Claire cayendo lentamente en un ambiente de blanco y negro, la única luz que le llega es al rostro, abriendo de a poco los ojos, siendo el color rojo el único color que se ve).**

 **(La música sigue sonando, mostrando a Dragonoid Colosus volar de lado y detrás suyo se ve una Neathia en llamas y algunas imágenes de los soldados de Apocolyps hasta que la ultima que aparecer al fondo es el rostro enmascarado del Emperador del Universo. Cada imagen en blanco y negro).**

 **El viento me empuja adelante. El agua baja por aparte. ¡Sube! Míralo atento, cae sin esperar.**

 **(La esfera de Drago se muestra al frente y después va hasta donde Dan mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia tocan su cuerpo. Un relámpago suena, mostrando por pestañeo el rostro de Barodius en sombra por un momento, para hacer mas enfoque en el rostro serio de Dan).**

 **Deja que la sangre que corre por tu cuerpo muestre esos deseos oscuros que no puedes borrar. Sacúdelos bien para aclararlos.**

 **(Se ve a Youma corriendo bajo la lluvia torpemente hasta detenerse y mirar al cielo riendo como loco, sin darse cuenta que la figura de Partita como alma lo abrazo por la espalda).**

 **(Se ve a Shun masajeando sus muñecas, a Keith colocándose su mascara, y a Marduk con una mano en el suelo mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua, y por ultimo a Helik abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una furia en ellos).**

 **Cumpliremos lo que prometimos en un mundo que se rompe.**

 **(Se ve desde atrás los pies de Fabia caminando lentamente hacia Jim que esta de espaldas a ella, para luego ver un momento desde el cielo a Alfredo y Youma, para ver desde el suelo a ambos mirándose fijamente. Esa imagen parpadeo, mostrando la silueta de Dark Emperor hasta que se vio el rostro enmascarado de Apocolyps).**

 **¡Hagámoslo! Ningún arma voy a tener. Solo fuerte debo ser. El juego ganare.**

 **(En un espacio negro se ve a Dark Emperor en el centro. Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas lo atacan desde diferentes ángulos seguidamente. Luego mostrando a Ren y Mason chocando sus espaldas y viéndose un momento con Linehalt y Avior también de espaldas rodeados de Bakugan Corruptos).**

 **¡No soy perdedor! Puedo volverlo a mi favor, cualquier cosa que yo desee. El juego ganare.**

 **(Se ve a Claire, Ginebra, Ashoka, John y Asmoth de lado y los Bakugan de las dos primeras frente a ellas liberando auras de sus atributos, para ver esa imagen alejarse y la mano de Apocolyps cerrar esa imagen, para mostrar con una línea separada en secuencia a Lumino Leonidas y Camilo, Fumma Hawktor y Shun, Atlantis Aquimos y Marucho y a Blitz Dragonoid y Dan. Con estos últimos la línea se separa y los dos se lanzan hacia Barodius y Dharak).**

 **Aquella luz que imaginamos en las sombras resplandece. ¡El juego ganare!**

 **(Se ve a Claire delante de una puerta que de a poco se empieza a abrir y trae los colores mientras mas se abre. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las figuras de Partita y Youma estaban detrás de ella, para la chica ver a Camilo extendiéndole la mano y Claire sonriendo la toma).**

 **(Todo termina con la imagen a color de los peleadores dirigiéndose al castillo de Gundalia, donde los espera Apocolyps).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 52: Hacia el Rescate**

Dan apenas había dormido en la noche con todo lo que paso ayer. Mira estaba capturada por Kazarina y el era un lío de pensamientos con respecto a Mira, por lo que no dormir y haber tenido una platica con Drago habían ayudado de alguna manera. Ahora estaba en una de las terrazas del castillo, pensando en todo esto.

Pero lo que mas ayudo fue que se dio cuenta de porque se confundía tanto con Mira era porque... al parecer estaba enamorado de ella.

Suspiro. No era como si eso no se le cruzara por la mente, pero se había negado a eso por que, primero, había terminado una relación con Runo y en ese aspecto no tenía bien claras las cosas y trato de evitar pensar en eso con las batallas y poco después el tema con los Gundalianos, y segundo, creía que la chica le gustaba Ace, pero después de escucharla en su discusión ahora no creía eso.

La segunda fue porque creyó ver sentir eso hacía Mira sería un patético intento de sentirse bien, ya que veía un parecido en Mira con Runo: ambas pueden ser mandonas, pueden llegar a ser muy gritonas. Pero también habían grandes diferencias, como que Mira lo escuchaba y en vez de quejarse porque el se quejaba tanto le aconsejaba y apoyaba, entendía lo que ella podía hacer y lo que no podía y lo aceptaba, y mas cosas que la hacían única.

Dan suspiro estirando la cabeza hacía atrás. -Las relaciones son muy complicada y fastidiosas, Drago- comento.

Drago se abrió en el hombro de Dan. -Ustedes los humanos llegan a complicarse, los Bakugan somos mas directos con lo que sentimos, para bien o para mal- dijo el Dragonoid.

-¡Si tan solo la reina nos permitiera ir a Gundalia…!-.

-Debes sentirte frustrado...-.

-Y molesto- respondió Dan, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la voz no era de Drago puso derechamente su cabeza viendo hacia adelante, viendo a Fabia llegar. -Hola, Fabia-.

-Hola- correspondió el saludo. -Envíe a Aranaut a que fuera con Linus y las chicas, ya que parece que están haciendo algo- aviso. -He estado antes en tus zapatos. Sintiéndome inútil y queriendo encargarme sola de los Gundalianos, como aquella vez que fui a rescatar a Aranaut-.

Dan recordó la explicación de la reina sobre esa parte de la vida de Fabia, por lo que entendió lo que la chica trataba de decirle.

-Ignore las ordenes de mi hermana y fui. Aunque iba llena de rabia, Kazarina casi me vence. Apenas logre salir- se puso cerca de Dan y coloco las manos en la barandilla. -Cuando volví, Serena me abrió los ojos. Mis acciones egoístas no solo me pusieron a mi en peligro, si no al resto de Neathia. Si me hubieran capturado nuestras defensas habrían sido debilitadas. Serena tiene razón en prohibirlo. Perder a los peleadores acabaría con la esperanza de terminar esta guerra-.

Dan entendió el punto de Fabia, pero no por eso le gustaba. -Pero aun así, significaría que abandonaríamos a Mira- se apoyo en la barandilla y miro hacía abajo. -Ella es muy importante para mi, y me ayudo a superar una etapa que tuve que terminar por mi bien y el de Runo. Yo era su amigo y confiaba en mi como se confía en alguien de la familia- empezó a temblar un poco de rabia e impotencia. -No puedo dejar esto así. ¡No lo hare!- Apretó con fuerza la barandilla.

-Y no se dejara así- Dan volteo, viendo a Keith y a los demás peleadores llegar con ellos. -Mira es mi hermana. Lamento haber actuado como lo hice antes, me deje llevar- se disculpo.

-Si pensamos todos juntos, podemos hallar la manera- dijo Camilo confiado.

-¿Como cual?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Eh... bueno... tal vez...- Camilo no tenía ni una.

-¿Alguien tiene mas ideas?- Pregunto Drago.

-Cuando fui a rescatar a Aranaut, entre disfrazada como guardia Gundaliano- dijo Fabia.

-No creo que ese truco funcione con un grupo tan grande- dijo Hawktor.

-Además Apocolyps se dará cuenta que fuimos, el tipo tiene magia que lo hace saber de todo que da escalofríos- señalo Marduk de brazos cruzados.

-Tiene razón, además Youma es muy listo y minucioso aunque no lo parezca, el se daría cuenta de que estamos fuera de lugar y sería muy grave. También esta el problema de subirnos a bordo de una nave Gundaliana- señalo Ren.

-Además, no podemos dejar sin protección el castillo- señalo Onix.

-¡Que complicado!- Exclamo Snow.

-Tal vez podamos usar los Bakumetros para...- empezó a hablar Drago, pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

 _-¡Drago!-._

-¿Eh?- Miro al cielo al escuchar esa voz, para luego ver a Dan. -¿Dijiste algo?-.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Dan confundido.

-Dijiste mi nombre-.

-Para nada-.

-Lo siento... podría jurar que escuche mi nombre-.

-¿Estas bien, Drago?- Pregunto Leonidas preocupado.

-Si, tal vez sigua cansado-.

* * *

 **(Con la reina)**

Ella y el Sabio Alfredo estaban en la sala del trono por un comunicado de Elright, que dijo que tiene un video que mostrarles.

-Su alteza, Sabio Alfredo. Por favor observen- Elright hizo aparecer una pantalla holográfica.

Lo que vieron en la pantalla sorprendió a ambos: Era Dragonoid Colosus dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

-Nuestras cámaras de vigilancia capturaron estas imágenes cuando Dragonoid Colosus voló fuera del Santuario Sagrado-.

Vieron en la pantalla como Dragonoid Colosus, después de detener a Linehalt se envolvía en energía se dirigía hacía un Dan inconsciente y entraba a su Bakumetro, poco después, el despertó.

-Oh cielos- exclamo sin habla Alfredo.

-Dragonoid Colosus ha elegido a Dan y Drago- exclamo Serena.

-Tráiganlos a ambos aquí, necesitamos hablar con ellos- ordeno Alfredo.

-Enseguida- acepto Elright.

* * *

 **(Con los peleadores)**

-Bien chicos, al fin esta listo- dijo Linus llegando acompañado de Runo, Alice, Julie, Serah y Aranaut, cargando una carrito y arriba había una olla. -Hora de comer-.

-No se puede pensar en un plan con el estomago vació, por lo que entre todos les hicimos algo para comer- menciono Julie.

Linus levanto la tapa de la olla, mostrando una sopa de carne.

-Guau, ¿tu lo hiciste?- Pregunto sorprendido Keith.

-No es gran cosa, solo es algo que mama solía cocinarme- respondió Linus. -Además las chicas ayudaron-.

-Se ve delicioso- comento Camilo acercándose a la olla, al igual que los demás.

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamo Dan llegando primero frente a la olla, viendo lo sabroso que se veía.

-Tu no cambias, ¿verdad Dan?- Comento Runo, pero no sonaba como un regaño.

-¿Que comida es esta?- Pregunto Claire, ya que era la primera vez que veía una comida así. -¿Es sopa?- Le pregunto a Camilo.

-Algo así...-.

Keith también vio con una sonrisa la olla, pero dejo de verla al notar una presencia espiándolos, no tuvo que ver para saber quien era. -También estas invitada a comer, Mylene, se ve que hay suficiente para todos-.

La aludida salió de su escondite con su expresión seria típica, no sorprendida de ser descubierta. -Tus sentidos mejoraron, Spectra- elogió con falsa amabilidad.

Pero el rubio sonrió. -Gracias, he entrenado un poco desde la ultima vez-.

Mylene solo puso mala cara ante la sonrisa del rubio.

 _-¡Drago!-_ Otra vez Drago volvió a escuchar esa voz llamándolo.

-Lo oí de nuevo...- comento para si mismo, viendo que todos los demás se encontraban distraídos viendo la comida.

-Tienes muchos talentos, Linus- elogió Fabia.

-Huele delicioso- comento Jake.

-Estoy enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué sigo escuchando voces?- Se pregunto Drago.

 _-¡Drago, no tengas miedo! ¡Ven a mi!-_ Dijo esa voz.

-¿Que?-.

 _-¡DRAGO!-._

-¡Sírvanme 20 platos!- Comento Dan tomando el primer plato de comida.

Se iba a llevar la cuchara a la boca para el primer bocado, pero sin que lo notara, su Bakumetro empezó a brillar de un tono arcoíris, teletransportándolo a el y a Drago delante de todos sus amigos.

-¡Dan!- Exclamo Shun sorprendido.

-¡Drago!- Exclamo Hawktor estando igual.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!- Pregunto Marucho.

-¡Ambos han desaparecido!- Señalo Aquimos.

-¡Gracias por señalar lo obvio!- Dijo con fastidio Leonidas.

-Los teletransportaron, eso fue lo que paso- dijo Marduk.

-Pero, ¿quién?-.

-Chicos...- Elright entro a la terraza. -¿Donde están Dan y Drago?-.

* * *

 **(?)**

-¿Donde rayos estamos? ¿Qué le paso a todos los demás?- Pregunto Dan al ver que ya no estaba con sus amigos, si no en un lugar vació con burbujas de gran tamaño flotando.

-Algo extraño ocurre. Escuche voces...- dijo Drago.

Una sombra sobrevoló el cielo cerca de ellos, acercándose. -Están entre las dimensiones- La sombra descendió hasta volar frente de ellos, revelando que era Dragonoid Colosus, aunque Dan y Drago no sabían quien era.

-Pero, ¿quién es?- Pregunto Dan sorprendido.

-Es la voz que escuchaba…- menciono Drago, reconociendo la voz de Dragonoid Colosus como la que el escuchaba.

-¡Soy Dragonoid Colosus!- Se presento el protector del Orbe Sagrado.

-¿D-Dragonoid Colosus?- Repitió con duda Dan.

-Es correcto, y también es guardián del Orbe Sagrado- afirmo una voz grave y llena de sabiduría.

Al ver adelante, vieron que dos personas se acercaban, una de ellas la reconocieron como Nurzak, pero la otra persona no se les hacía familiar, tampoco podían ver su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha blanca, solo se le veían mechones de color rosa pálido. En su mano sostenía un báculo de forma rara.

-Oye, yo te reconozco, eres de Gundalia- señalo Dan a Nurzak.

-Soy Nurzak- se presento el peleador Subterra.

-¿Y quien es tu amigo? ¿Otro Gundaliano?-.

-No, no. Solo soy alguien que vino a hacerle compañía a Nurzak mientras estaba aquí, pero ahora que llegaste es hora de que me vaya- respondió el encapuchado con un tonó juguetón. -Si sobrevives a esta guerra, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver, Dan Kuso-.

El encapuchado golpeo la parte trasera de su báculo, haciendo aparecer un circulo rosado debajo de sus pies, desapareciendo, dejando atrás unos pétalos de flores al irse.

-Se-¡Se teletransporto! ¡¿Lo viste, Drago?!- Exclamo Dan sin creérselo.

-Si, también lo vi- dijo Drago igual de sorprendido.

-Ahora mismo el no es el asunto a tratar, si no la criatura que tienen adelante- dijo Nurzak, viendo a Colosus.

-¿Quieres salir de este lugar?- Pregunto Dragonoid Colosus, recuperando la atención del castaño.

-Por supuesto que si-.

-¡Deben enfrentarme!- Con un grito avanzo volando hacía Dan, pasando muy cerca de arriba de el, cuando llego al otro lado lanzo una llamarada de su boca directo a Dan.

El peleador Pyrus salto a un lado para esquivar las llamas que estuvieron muy cerca de cocinarlo vivo.

Dragonoid Colosus se movió por el aire para quedar detrás de Nurzak, quien le explicaría todo.

-¿Que tiene que ver pelear con nosotros con proteger el Orbe Sagrado?- Pregunto Dan molesto. Si esa cosa era el guardián del Orbe, entonces algo tenía que ver.

-¡No deben cuestionar el desafío! ¡Les dije lo que se requiere para escapar de aquí! ¿Aceptan el reto que les fue impuesto? ¿O eligen quedarse por la eternidad?- Pregunto Colosus.

-La eternidad no me suena nada gracioso- dijo Drago serio.

-Justamente eso estaba pensando- apoyo Dan levantándose. -¡Aceptamos!-.

 _-Espero que puedas conseguirlo, joven peleador-_ deseo Nurzak. Si Dan fallaba en el reto, el siguiente sería Dharak, y no se podía permitir que el tuviera este poder.

* * *

 **(En Neathia)**

-¿Como que desaparecieron de pronto?- Exclamo Alfredo.

Todos estaban en la sala del trono, contándoles a la reina y a Alfredo lo que sucedió.

-Es cierto, lo vimos ocurrir frente a nosotros- comento Marucho.

-Si, fue justo después de que su Bakumetro se encendiera como árbol de navidad- comento Aquimos.

-¡¿Qué dicen?!- Exclamo Serena levantándose. -¿Y porque no me dijeron eso antes?-.

-¿Por que? ¿Sabes algo?- Interrogo Marduk.

-El tiempo coincide con la actividad que notamos, reina Serena- comento Elright. -¿Es posible que haya alguna conexión?-.

-¿El Orbe Sagrado se activo?- Pregunto Serah sorprendida.

 _-Me pregunto si la desaparición fue obra del Orbe Sagrado-_ se pregunto Serena en su mente.

-Parece que si sabe algo- dijo Keith, viendo el gesto pensativo de la reina.

-Se podría decirse que si...- respondió Alfredo.

-¿Nos lo van a decir?- Pregunto Runo con una ceja alzada.

Serena y Alfredo se vieron unos instantes, el mas sabio de Neathia asintió, por lo que con tan solo ver la mirada de la reina hacía Elright, este entendió y coloco las imágenes.

Todos vieron la misma secuencia de imágenes, algunos se sorprendieron por ver a ese dragón, otros no entendían que tenia que ver con la desaparición de Dan, pero Camilo, Leonidas, Marduk y Vladitor reconocieron al dragón como el mismo que vieron pasar cuando Linehalt perdió el control, sobre todo el Bakugan Darkus, ya que este fue ese ser el que lo salvo.

-Esta criatura que ven, es el protector del Orbe Sagrado, su ultima defensa: Dragonoid Colosus- presento Serena.

-Se parece un poco a la gárgola que esta en la entrada del Santuario- señalo Serah.

-Es porque es el, solo que estaba en su forma sellada. Despertó hace poco, cuando Linehalt libero descontroladamente el poder prohibido en su interior- respondió Serena. -Como vieron en la ultima imagen, parece que Dragonoid Colosus a escogido a Dan y a Drago-.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto Snow.

-Lo mas seguro es que tiene que ver con la protección del Orbe Sagrado. Ellos deben tener algo que los hace especial para que Dragonoid Colosus los escogiera- respondió Alfredo.

-Es lo mismo que dijo Código Eve...- murmuro Camilo.

-¿Como dices?-.

-Cuando hizo evolucionar a los demás Bakugan, dijo que Drago era diferente al resto, y que dentro de poco lo sabríamos. Probablemente ese tiempo llego- explico el peleador Haos.

-Pero vaya manera de decirlo. Pudo avisar antes de transportarlo- reclamo Runo.

-Solo espero que estén bien los dos- pidió Tigrera.

-De seguro lo estarán, puede que dentro de poco lleguen, tal vez con Drago evolucionado- dijo Camilo.

De repente las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y los peleadores con el capitán Elright salieron a la sala de mando, dejando la sala de trono atrás.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Helik viendo al grupo correr mientras caminaba por los pasillos con Ashoka, que le estaba contando todo lo que sucedió mientras no estaba.

-¡No lo se, pero pasa algo!- Respondió Elright.

Todos llegaron a la sala de mando, donde se detecto una anomalía dimensional cerca del tercer escudo. Todos pensaron que era Apocolyps y su ejercito, pero cuando se mostro la imagen en la pantalla, vieron un portal dimensional abrirse y salir de el Dragonoid Colosus, con Dan y Drago arriba de el.

-¡Es Dan!- Señalo Runo con alegría.

-Tengo boca de profeta...- dijo Camilo.

-Vamos todos a ver que pasa- dijo Snow.

Todo el grupo de peleadores fueron teletransportados a donde apareció Dan y Dragonoid Colosus, excepto Runo, Julie, Alice, Keith, Mylene y Linus que se quedaron atrás.

-¡Miren!- Señalo Fabia, viendo como el gigante dragón aterrizaba al suelo y Drago bajaba de el, arrodillándose frente a los peleadores.

-¿Que hay, chicos?- Saludo Dan desde el hombro de Drago.

-¿De que hablas? Cuéntanos- pidió Hawktor.

-¿Me pueden decir a donde se fueron?- Pregunto Shun.

-¿Y por que Drago parece haber evolucionado de nuevo?- Pregunto Marucho, viendo el nuevo aspecto de Drago.

Su nuevo aspecto ahora tenia alas mas rectangulares y una pechera de plata en su torso donde estaba su gema, también le habían aparecido otros dos cuernos que combinado con el que ya tenía daban el aspecto de una corona, además de tener placas de metal en los costados de sus piernas.

Esta era su nueva forma y evolución: Blitz Dragonoid Pyrus. El poder que Drago obtuvo al superar la prueba y enterarse de sus destino que lo une con Dharak.

-Pero antes dígannos como consiguieron montar...- Ren no termino de hablar al notar que en la espalda de Dragonoid Colosus, también estaba Nurzak. -¡Maestro Nurzak!-.

-¿Sigue vivo?- Exclamo Mason sorprendido, pero en el fondo aliviado.

-Sera mejor que expliquen porque vienen con un Gundaliano- exigió Fabia con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo encontré entre las dimensiones- respondió Dan. -Se que tuvimos problemas antes y todo eso. Pero no podía dejarlo hay, y su amigo no se lo llevo. Hubiera sido muy inhumano-.

-¿Como sabes que puedes confiar en el?- Pregunto Fabia seriamente.

-Yo abogo por el- apareciendo por teletransportación, llego el Sabio Alfredo, detrás de el venían Helik, Keith, Mylene y Ashoka. -Les puedo asegurar que Nurzak no es un enemigo, no ahora que deserto de Barodius- aseguro.

-Por favor, créanme cuando digo que no hay lealtad en mi corazón para Barodius, ni mucho menos para Lord Apocolyps. Los dos son dictadores enfermos de poder que deben ser detenidos- dijo Nurzak seriamente. -Lo intente antes, pero Youma me venció. Me hubieran eliminado de no ser por el joven y su Bakugan- las miradas fueron a Marduk y Vladitor.

-Solo hicimos lo que nos dijeron, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo el peleador Darkus cerrando los ojos para evitar las miradas de los demás.

-Siempre he temido y respetado el poder del Orbe Sagrado, contrario a Barodius, no tengo deseos de poseerlo- Nurzak se arrodillo. -Es la razón, princesa. Si me permite, peleare a su lado para vencer al emperador que amenaza a todo el Universo y protegeré el Orbe Sagrado con mi vida- juro ante la princesa y todos.

Fabia miro seriamente a Barodius unos segundos, pensando en su decisión y si creer o no en la palabra de uno de los Doce Ordenes. Miro de reojo a Relena para tomar confianza en lo que diría.

-Por ahora, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Pero te estaré observando-.

Nurzak inclino mas la cabeza agradecido por la sabiduría y bondad de la princesa. -Prometo que la bondad y el perdón que me ha mostrado, princesa, no será olvidado-.

-Las acciones dicen mas que las palabras-.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se puso de pie, cambiando su mirada a Alfredo. -Me alegra de volverte a ver, viejo amigo-.

-Lo mismo digo. Temí lo peor cuando no te sentí, pero me alegra verte sano y salvo- dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Vladitor a quienes llegaron con el sabio de Neathia.

-Es bastante obvio, conociendo a Dan- respondió Keith.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Marucho.

-A que dejemos de hablar y nos movemos de una vez- respondió Dan. -Siguiente parada, Gundalia-.

-¿A Gundalia? ¿Después de lo que viviste no quieres un descanso?- Pregunto Marucho.

-¿Un descanso? ¿Estas loco, chaparro? Debemos ir a Gundalia a rescatar a Mira-.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?- Pregunto Shun.

Drago se elevo y aterrizo arriba de Dragonoid Colosus. -Dragonoid Colosus tiene la fuerza suficiente para llevarnos- dijo Drago.

-¡Todos a bordo!-.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por los acontecimientos, se miraron entre si, para luego asentir. Ya tenían el plan y el modo de ir.

-Por eso estoy aquí- intervino el Sabio Alfredo. -Cuando vi a Dragonoid Colosus supe que esto pasaría, pero no puedo dejar que todos vayan, algunos deben quedarse para proteger el castillo de un ataque- dijo. -Sugiero que entre los que se queden, este Claire-.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Eres uno de los objetivos de Apocolyps, si vas es lo mismo que volver de donde escapaste. Aun no sabemos lo que quiere, por lo que tu, Helik y Ashoka deben quedarse para estar seguros- explico.

-Pues lamento decírtelo, anciano, pero yo no me quedo- dijo Helik. -Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando, golpear a Apocolyps en su propia base. No es algo que se espere-.

-Yo también voy. John esta capturado y hay que salvarlo, además de que es algo que debo enfrentar- dijo Ashoka con decisión.

-Lo lamento, Sabio Alfredo, pero ire. No recuerdo que sucedió mientras estuve capturada, pero se que es algo que debo enfrentar, no puedo huir para siempre- dijo Claire con decisión.

El anciano solo suspiro. -Si lo han decidido, esta bien- acepto a regañadientes.

Camilo coloco una mano en el hombro de Snow. -Creo que tu y Serah deberían quedarse- indicio.

-¿Que?- Exclamaron ambos.

-Opino igual- apoyo Leonidas. -Las cosas se pondrán muy feas a partir de ahora, por lo que si todo sale mal, necesitamos peso pesado para proteger el lugar. Ustedes son perfecto-.

-¿Tanto confías en nosotros?- Pregunto Lirian a Leonidas.

-Claro que si, todos somos compañeros- respondió seguro.

Snow suspiro resignado. -Odio cuando tienes razón- paso su brazo por el cuello de Camilo y lo atrajo a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. -¡Asegúrate de darles una lección de mi parte!- Solicito.

-¡De acuerdo, pero suéltame! ¡Me estas asfixiando!- Pidió desesperado Camilo con la cara empezando a tornarse roja.

-Yo también me quedare. No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarles. Además de que soy un Caballero del Castillo y mi deber es protegerlo- dijo Relena a Ren y Fabia.

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ren. -Me asegurare de volver, Relena, te lo prometo-.

-Cuídate, Fabia. La ultima vez apenas volviste, por lo que asegúrate de volver también- pidió Serah con un hilo de voz, casi rogando.

-Descuida, volveré- prometió la princesa, abrazando a su mejor amiga con fuerza.

-Nosotros definitivamente vamos, Youma y Zashura deben pagar por haberme humillado- dijo Vladitor mientras Marduk caminaba hacia Colosus.

-¿Como nos subiremos a ese dragón si ni saltando llegamos?-.

-Pues yo voy, necesitan mas que a Ren y Nurzak para ayudarlos a entrar al castillo, además, que no me perderé esta diversión por nada del mundo- dijo Mason.

-¿No puedes dejar de actuar como un sabelotodo todo el tiempo?- Se quejo Avior.

-¿Y tu no puedes dejar de quejarte por un segundo?- Pregunto Mason.

-Creo que es un no...-.

Con ayuda de Drago y del mismo Dragonoid Colosus, los que irán al ataque se subieron a su espalda. Keith también iría, su hermana estaba capturada y como su hermano era su deber salvarla. Cuando estuvo en la cima, vio a Mylene intentar subir, pero parecía tener problemas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto cortes extendiéndole una mano.

Pero ella aparto su mano y se subió sola. -No necesito tu ayuda- dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué vienes, Mylene? A ti no te agrada Mira- pregunto Keith.

-Pude detenerla cuando se teletransporto, pero no alcance. Supongo que me siento algo culpable por eso, y no me gusta sentirme así- respondió la chica.

-No suena como algo que hubieras dicho antes- sonrió el rubio, viendo con alegría que Mylene había cambiado en algo para bien.

-Cuando un tirano peor que Zenoheld te captura y te tortura por meses, eso te enseña algunas cosas, como el valor de la libertad-.

-¿Pero como vas a pelear si no tienes un Bakugan?- Pregunto Helios abriéndose en el hombro de su compañero.

Mylene mostro entre sus dedos el Bakugan que Camilo le dejo. -Si Volt y Shadow consiguieron abrir los suyos, no debería ser tan difícil para que se abra el mío- respondió. -¿Y tu no estabas herido?-.

-Unos rasguños no son suficientes para detenerme- respondió el Bakugan Pyrus.

-Es bueno oírlo, Helios- dijo Keith, sacando su mascara y colocándosela, cambiando a alter ego de Spectra. -Por que vamos a enseñarles que nadie se mete con mi familia-.

-¿De acuerdo, todos listos?- Pregunto Dan, viendo a todos los que se subieron.

Los que iban aparte de el eran Camilo, Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Ren, Mason, Nurzak, Claire, Helik, Ashoka, Mylene y Spectra. Todos asintieron listos y preparados.

-¡Bien! ¡VAMOS!- Dragonoid Colosus tomo vuelo y se alejo del tercer escudo, ante la mirada de Snow, Serah, Relena y Alfredo.

-¡Sujétense!- Aviso Colosus cuando estuvieron a una gran altura. Desde su cuerno disparo un rayo arcoíris adelante de el, abriendo un portal dimensional.

Alfredo y los demás vieron al dragón de metal entrar al portal que los dirigiría a lo que posiblemente sea la batalla final. Entrando por completo y cerrándose el portal.

 _-Orbe Sagrado, por favor, que todos vuelvan con vida-._

* * *

 **(En Gundalia)**

Apocolyps revisaba los registros de preparación de su ejercito con el apoyo de Dukhan y Basco. Su hija estaba revisando unos datos del ADN de Dharak que le ordeno ver y Youma estaba escondido a su recamara, aunque el sabia que debía estar pensando en un plan contra el, no funcionaria. Fue entretenido verlo al inició, pero ya se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Un soldado de Apocolyps entro de golpe a la sala del trono-¡Mi Lord! ¡Estamos detectando que un portal dimensional se abre cerca del espacio del castillo!- Informo.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto levemente sorprendido. -Ponlo en pantalla-.

La imagen holográfica del lugar donde se detecto el portal se mostro. El portal hablado se abrió, todos vieron algo estar saliendo.

-¿Que es lo que esta saliendo?- Pregunto Basco, achicando los ojos para ver mejor.

Pero retrocedió sorprendido cuando lo que se vio salir fue Dragonoid Colosus rugiendo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Debajo de su mascara, Apocolyps sonrió. -Finalmente han decidido atacar- dijo con un tono de emoción.

La diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno señores, el siguiente capitulo estará lleno de peleas y explosiones por todas partes. Los peleadores atacaran con fuerza gracias a Dragonoid Colosus y habrán muchos momentos de todo tipo.**

 **Aclaro algunas cosas. Primero, algunas batallas se mantendrán igual. La batalla de Drago vs Dharak y la de Mylene y Stoica vs Fabia y Nurzak son algunas, y otras que serán reemplazadas, pero eso tendrán que esperar a verlo.**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Drago ya evoluciono y ahora van decididos a salvar a Mira._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Por que si se va a poner peor._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Es cierto que solo quiere amor, pero aun no lo sabe, tampoco es el momento para eso, menos ahora que van al ataque._

 **Bat Dragon:** _De las mejores generaciones de Power Ranger, sin duda, y una gran frase. Dan ya aclaro lo que siente, pero eso no lo hace mas fácil._

 **chaosspartan:** _Puede que pecara de inocencia, pero en parte se sintió identificada con el niño ya que ella también trato de salvar a su hermano. Dan ya tiene las cosas en orden y con Drago evolucionado y Dragonoid Colosus tiene un gran poder._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	53. Contraataque del Genesis

**( watch?v=R8oaJErrDgY &list=WL&index=16&t=0s)  
**

 **(Mientras la música suena, se ve a Claire cayendo lentamente en un ambiente de blanco y negro, la única luz que le llega es al rostro, abriendo de a poco los ojos, siendo el color rojo el único color que se ve).**

 **(La música sigue sonando, mostrando a Dragonoid Colosus volar de lado y detrás suyo se ve una Neathia en llamas y algunas imágenes de los soldados de Apocolyps hasta que la ultima que aparecer al fondo es el rostro enmascarado del Emperador del Universo. Cada imagen en blanco y negro).**

 **El viento me empuja adelante. El agua baja por aparte. ¡Sube! Míralo atento, cae sin esperar.**

 **(La esfera de Drago se muestra al frente y después va hasta donde Dan mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia tocan su cuerpo. Un relámpago suena, mostrando por pestañeo el rostro de Barodius en sombra por un momento, para hacer mas enfoque en el rostro serio de Dan).**

 **Deja que la sangre que corre por tu cuerpo muestre esos deseos oscuros que no puedes borrar. Sacúdelos bien para aclararlos.**

 **(Se ve a Youma corriendo bajo la lluvia torpemente hasta detenerse y mirar al cielo riendo como loco, sin darse cuenta que la figura de Partita como alma lo abrazo por la espalda).**

 **(Se ve a Shun masajeando sus muñecas, a Keith colocándose su mascara, y a Marduk con una mano en el suelo mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua, y por ultimo a Helik abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una furia en ellos).**

 **Cumpliremos lo que prometimos en un mundo que se rompe.**

 **(Se ve desde atrás los pies de Fabia caminando lentamente hacia Jim que esta de espaldas a ella, para luego ver un momento desde el cielo a Alfredo y Youma, para ver desde el suelo a ambos mirándose fijamente. Esa imagen parpadeo, mostrando la silueta de Dark Emperor hasta que se vio el rostro enmascarado de Apocolyps).**

 **¡Hagámoslo! Ningún arma voy a tener. Solo fuerte debo ser. El juego ganare.**

 **(En un espacio negro se ve a Dark Emperor en el centro. Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas lo atacan desde diferentes ángulos seguidamente. Luego mostrando a Ren y Mason chocando sus espaldas y viéndose un momento con Linehalt y Avior también de espaldas rodeados de Bakugan Corruptos).**

 **¡No soy perdedor! Puedo volverlo a mi favor, cualquier cosa que yo desee. El juego ganare.**

 **(Se ve a Claire, Ginebra, Ashoka, John y Asmoth de lado y los Bakugan de las dos primeras frente a ellas liberando auras de sus atributos, para ver esa imagen alejarse y la mano de Apocolyps cerrar esa imagen, para mostrar con una línea separada en secuencia a Lumino Leonidas y Camilo, Fumma Hawktor y Shun, Atlantis Aquimos y Marucho y a Blitz Dragonoid y Dan. Con estos últimos la línea se separa y los dos se lanzan hacia Barodius y Dharak).**

 **Aquella luz que imaginamos en las sombras resplandece. ¡El juego ganare!**

 **(Se ve a Claire delante de una puerta que de a poco se empieza a abrir y trae los colores mientras mas se abre. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las figuras de Partita y Youma estaban detrás de ella, para la chica ver a Camilo extendiéndole la mano y Claire sonriendo la toma).**

 **(Todo termina con la imagen a color de los peleadores dirigiéndose al castillo de Gundalia, donde los espera Apocolyps).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 53: Contraataque del Genesis**

Antes de que llegaran a Gundalia, los peleadores que van a esta misión estaban arriba de Dragonoid Colosus viajando a través del portal dimensional, todos estaban alrededor de Dan, escuchando la explicación de lo que paso y sobre lo que les conto Dragonoid Colosus de los dos primeros Bakugan.

-Nunca imagine que fueras descendiente directo del Dragonoid original, es increíble- dijo Aquimos a Drago.

-Gracias, pero ahora tengo el deber de no solo defender al Orbe, si no derrotar a Dharak, ya que es el mas cercano aparte de mi de tener el poder del Orbe- dijo Drago.

-Eso explicaría también porque Apocolyps te quiere- comento Leonidas. -De alguna forma lo sabia y por eso te quiere a ti y a Dharak- supuso.

-¿Como lo sabe, si ni el propio Drago sabia de esto?- Pregunto Hawktor.

-Apocolyps sabe muchos secretos que no debería de conocer- respondió Dragonoid Colosus. -Tengo una idea de donde las aprendió, pero no puedo estar seguro. Lo único que importa ahora es que hay que vencerlo o todo estará perdido-.

-Ya lo dijo el dragón gigante, ¡andando!- Exclamo Hipólita.

-¡¿Tu de donde saliste?!- Pregunto Vladitor sorprendido de verla.

No solo estaba Hipólita, también estaba Daku, ambos se escondieron cerca de la cola de Dragonoid Colosus y al estar tan enfocados adelante no los notaron.

-Llegamos cuando se estaban yendo, Hipólita no quería quedarse quieta por lo que la seguí y alcanzamos a Dragonoid Colosus sujetándolo de su cola- explicó Daku rascándose la mejilla.

-Conque ustedes eran la picazón que sentí en la punta de mi cola...- dijo Colosus.

-Ya me canse de estar como personaje secundario, también quiero algo de acción- dijo Hipólita. -Además, quiero darles algunos golpes a ese perro feo- lo dijo recordando a Lumagrow.

-Este no es un juego, niño. Vamos a la fortaleza enemiga, entiéndelo- regaño Helik molesto.

-Eso lo se, pero no tampoco puedo soportar quedarme quieto. Apocolyps también invadió mi planeta y poco o nada pude hacer, por lo que quiero hacer algo- respondió Daku.

Ante esa respuesta, Helik no dijo nada mas porque lo entendía, por lo que solo suspiro y le dio la espalda. -Entonces no estorbes-.

-Creo que es su modo de decir que estas en el grupo- dijo Fabia con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco es que podamos dar vuelta ahora- agrego Leonidas.

 _-Espero que estés bien, Mira-_ rogo Spectra en su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Ren?- Pregunto Marucho al ver la expresión rara de su amigo.

-Creo que no solo Mira necesita ayuda, también necesitan ser rescatadas Lena y Zenet. También fueron traicionadas y quisiera rescatarlas de inmediato, ellas son lo que quedan de mi antiguo equipo- pidió Ren.

-Están en el laboratorio de Kazarina, forzados a soportar cosas innombrables- dijo Nurzak.

-Si hacemos lo que quieres, significaría separarnos- señalo Marduk.

-Pues yo digo que salvemos a todos- dijo Camilo. -Nos dividiremos para entrar al castillo, no solo cubriremos mas terreno, también será mas difícil para los Gundalianos atraparnos- explicó. -Ren debería ir ya que conoce el camino, y que vaya Daku, aprovechando que esta aquí-.

-Me parece bien- acepto Ren.

-Por mi no hay problema- acepto Daku.

-Oye grandote, ¿por que no vas con ellos también? Podrían necesitarte- sugirió Dan a Jake.

-Pero yo quiero ir a atacar el castillo contigo, Dan el gálan- menciono Jake.

-Hay un momento y lugar para cada uno, Jake, y creo que Dan tiene razón- apoyo Goredem la desición.

-Bueno...-.

-También hay que encargarnos de Youma y Zashura, son la mayor amenaza además de Barodius y Apocolyps- dijo Marduk. -Yo lo enfrentare y Camilo y Leonidas vengan conmigo-.

-¿Por que debemos ir contigo?- Pregunto Leonidas.

-Porque quiero acabar con Zashura por la humillación que me hizo pasar, no importa si lo hago solo o con ayuda mientras llegue a ese fin, y elegimos a ustedes porque son de quienes mas puedo confiar- respondió Vladitor.

-No veo fallas en su lógica- reconoció Camilo aceptando.

-Pues hagámoslo- dijo Dan aceptando los planes de todos.

-Escuchen- Dragonoid Colosus llamo la atención de todos. -Casi llegamos a Gundalia-.

El portal dimensional se abrió, apareciendo todos en Gundalia. Todos vieron hacía abajo a la ciudad, sorprendiéndose por lo oscuro y escalofriante que era. Dragonoid Colosus aterrizo a una distancia segura del castillo, permitiendo a Ren, Jake, Nurzak y Daku bajar. Mason se quedaría con el grupo para guiarlos dentro del castillo.

Cuando ya se estaban despidiendo para verse luego, Fabia, Ashoka y Claire también bajaron para sorpresa de Dan y Camilo.

-¿A donde demonios van?- Pregunto Dan viendo a las chicas bajar.

-¿En serio creíste que los dejaría fuera de mi vista, Dan?- Pregunto Fabia con sarcasmo.

El peleador Pyrus no supo que responder.

-¿Y ustedes por que van?- Le pregunto Camilo a Claire y Ashoka.

-Puede que John también este en el laboratorio de Kazarina, por lo que debo salvarlo- respondió Ashoka.

-Yo también debo ir. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero algo me dice que vaya- respondió Claire sin saber como expresarse.

-... Ya veo- Camilo no tuvo que saber nada mas. -Entonces cuídate, por favor- pidió.

La pelinegra sonrió. -No te preocupes, volveré cuando todo termine- aseguro.

-¡Cuídense!- Exclamo Dan cuando Dragonoid Colosus empezó a ascender. -Hora de estremecer este lugar-.

-Solo espero que no tengamos que rescatarlas también- dijo Helik.

Dragonoid Colosus rugió lo mas fuerte que pudo, dejando notar su presencia.

* * *

 **(En el castillo)**

Apocolyps y sus generales veían a través de una pantalla a Dragonoid Colosus acercarse, también veían a Drago y ninguno perdió el detalle que se veía diferente.

 _-Veo que evoluciono, lo que significa que esta listo-_ pensó Apocolyps. -Parece que tenemos visitantes inesperados, es hora de recibirlos como se debe-.

-Supongo que vienen a liberar a su amiga- comento Barodius riéndose. -¡Que tontos son!-.

-¿Mando a la flota para que se encargue de ellos?- Pregunto Basco.

-No, solo serían destruidas por el poder de Dragonoid Colosus y no quiero perder mas naves. Envía a los Bakugan Gundalianos a los Corruptos al mismo tiempo, eso los distraerá por un momento- ordeno Apocolyps.

Las 4 antenas que estaban unidas al castillo se separaron y se extendieron, de las bases dispararon diferentes Bakugan, tantos Corruptos como Gundalianos, algunos con vehiculos de asalto para enfrentar a los peleadores.

* * *

 **(Con los peleadores)**

-Este es el recibimiento que esperaba- comento Leonidas emocionado.

-¡Sujétense!- Dijo Dan.

Los Bakugan empezaron a dispararle a Dragonoid Colosus, pero poco o nada hacían sus ataques con el gigantesco dragón, que no devolvía el fuego para no gastar energía.

-Debemos entrar en acción- dijo Helik cuando uno de los rayos impacto cerca de ellos.

-¡Ahora Marucho!- Dijo Shun, el rubio asintió.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡A pelear, Fumma Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Guíanos, Shun!- Exclamo Hawktor.

-¡Adelante, Atlantis Aquimos Aquos!-.

-¡Hola, hola!- Exclamo Aquimos.

Shun y Marucho fueron a los hombros de sus compañeros y los Bakugan bajaron de Dragonoid Colosus para luchar en su respectivo elemento.

-Supongo que también puedo unirme- dijo Mason. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Derrótalos, Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Es hora de la venganza!- Avior apareció, aunque empezó a caer por estar en su forma cerrada, pero rápidamente abrió sus alas, levantando vuelo. -¡Para la próxima, no me lances en el aire!- Replico molesto.

-Cállate y empieza a atacar- dijo Mason subiéndose a su espalda.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ha llegado nuestro turno para hacer algo, Drago!- Dijo Dan en la garra de Drago, quien lo coloco en su hombro.

-Así es. Adelante. ¿Listo, Dragonoid Colosus?-.

-Lo estoy- respondió. -Intentemos esto. ¡Armamento instalado: Axador, Blasteoird!-.

Dos armamentos se colocaron en su cuerpo, el primero estaba delante de Drago que eran dos cañones delanteros, y el segundo era una nueva cola que la punta tenía el diseño de un tridente y era mas armada y reforzada.

-Grandioso- exclamo Dan.

-¿Y nosotros que? No pienso quedarme sentado a observar- Pregunto Helios.

-Los encargare con esto. ¡Armamento instalado: Blinditzel, Bluquix!- Activo sus demás armamentos, que el primero era un cañón alto que estaba justo en su espalda y pasaba arriba de Drago y el segundo era dos cañones traseros.

-Pido el grande- exclamo Helios de inmediato.

-De acuerdo- acepto Spectra. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aparece, Helios MK2!-.

-¡No será como la última vez!- Exclamo Helios apareciendo y elevándose para usar a Blinditzel. -¡Tomen esto!- Empezó a disparar ráfagas de energía a los Bakugan que se acercaban.

-¡También unámonos!- Dijo Camilo. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la fiesta, Lumino Leonidas Haos!-.

-¡Nunca me pierdo de una buena batalla!- Rugió Leonidas apareciendo y colocandosé para usar a Bluquix. -¡Al final me volví fan de estos juguetes!- Empezó a disparar con el armamento a los Bakugan que se acercaban a ellos por atrás en el aire.

-Ya que. Pensaba guardar mis energías para Zashura, pero esto será un buen calentamiento- dijo Vladitor, rindiéndose a la emoción de luchar.

-Exacto- dijo Marduk. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Con todo, Granda Axt Vladitor!-.

-¡Solo son insectos ante mi!- Vladitor se bajo de Dragonoid Colosus con Marduk en su hombro, derribando a un Bakugan que iba en un vehículo de asalto mientras caía.

Mylene vio molesta la esfera Bakugan que tenía, por mas que le ordenaba, el Bakugan no se abría. Por esto no le gustaban los Bakugan orgánicos.

Mientras Drago, Leonidas y Helios se encargaban de los Bakugan que se acercaban a ellos en el aire, Hawktor, Aquimos y Vladitor se encargaban sin problemas con los de abajo.

-¡Poder activado: **Corte Exedra**!- Vladitor lanzo un corte de energía que derroto a la mayoría de los Bakugan delante de el.

Los Bakugan que quedaban lo rodearon y dispararon en conjunto contra el.

-¡Poder activado: **Agujero Negro**!- Un agujero de gusano diminuto se abrió delante de Vladitor, succionando todos los ataques dirigidos a el. -Termina con ellos, Vladitor-.

-¡Solo son estorbos!- Dio otro corte de energía girando todo su cuerpo para golpear a todos los Bakugan que lo rodeaban.

Shun atacaba por aire a los Bakugan Ventus que estaban mas lejos de Dragonoid Colosus, era capaz de evadir a todos gracias a su agilidad ninja.

-¡Poder activado: **Tormenta de Shuriken**!-.

-¡A la orden, Shun!- Hawktor lanzo a los Bakugan las estrellas ninja que tenía en sus cintura, ocasionando grandes explosiones al impactar con los Bakugan enemigos, pero no los derroto a todos. -Si que son demasiados-.

-Eso no nos detendrá- dijo Shun. -¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Remolino Furioso**!-.

Hawktor concentro energía en su pecho y la libero como un tornado de energía que golpeo a algunos Bakugan y alejo a otros.

Mason no estaba lejos de Shun y Hawktor, al ver como ellos derrotaban con facilidad a los Bakugan, no podía quedarse atrás. -De acuerdo, Avior, hoy estoy muy motivado, por lo que es hora de trabajar como nunca antes-.

-Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso, pero estoy de acuerdo- dijo Avior.

-¡Poder activado: **Gran Ahércules**!- Avior disparo un rayo de energía que golpeo a algunos Bakugan voladores y cuando choco con el suelo, arrastro el rayo para que también golpee algunos Bakugan terrestres.

Aquimos y Marucho estaban en el agua, enfrentando a los Bakugan Aquos de allí al ser los únicos de ese atributo en el grupo.

-¡Tenemos casa llena, Marucho!- Exclamo Aquimos al ver tantos Bakugan.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, Aquimos! ¡Poder activado: **Doble Pinza de Sombra**!-.

-¡Hora de ponernos locos!- Dos pinzas de sombras se sobrepusieron en las manos de Aquimos, quien se lanzo contra los demás Bakugan Aquos, golpeándolos tan fuerte que los sacaba del agua.

Dos grupos de Bakugan Corruptos con formas de anguila se acercaron por los lados y saltaron para morder a Aquimos, pero Marucho estaba preparado.

-¡Poder activado: **Remolino de Profundidad**!- Aquimos levanto los brazos hacia arriba, levantando el agua a su alrededor en un remolino que lo protegió de los demás Bakugan Aquos y los repelió.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!-.

* * *

 **(Con Ren y los demás)**

Ellos iban corriendo por otro camino hacía el laboratorio de Kazarina que Nurzak conocía, pero aun desde donde estaban podían ver las explosiones que eran producto de las batallas.

-Si que están haciendo un gran alboroto- comento Sabator.

-Eso nos dará ventaja para infiltrarnos mas fácil- dijo Nurzak, con toda la atención sobre Dragonoid Colosus, entonces podría funcionar el rescate.

-Esto es una locura- menciono Fabia de repente.

-¿Que quieres decir, Fabia?- Pregunto Ashoka.

-Debo estar demente para tratar de rescatar a la gente que lucho tan fuerte para destruir mi hogar- se explico mejor la princesa, notando la ironía con sus palabras. -¿Por que me importa el destino que les aguarda, sin importar lo que sea?- Se pregunto.

-Entiendo lo que dices, yo no me veo salvando a un hombre que sirve a Apocolyps, pero tienes que pensar que en la guerra, no existen buenos ni malos- dijo Ashoka.

-Eso lo se, pero creo que les quiero dar el beneficio de la duda a los Gundalianos-.

-¿Por que? Por lo que tengo entendido, los odias- pregunto Lionel. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar a Fabia.

-Fue por algo que me dijo Shun hace poco tiempo- Fabia puso sonrisa al recordar esa conversación. -Fue lo que me hizo darles una oportunidad- dijo, mirando a Nurzak y Ren. -Yo desde siempre he confiado en Relena, que era una Gundaliana, aunque no lo sabia y poco a poco aprendí a confiar en Ren, y hasta ahora no me ha decepcionado, por lo que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo-.

-No tiene sentido- negó Lionel sin entender.

No era que Fabia tuviera el problema, si no el Bakugan azul, para el, cualquier pensamiento lógico y que asegurara el bienestar de su señora era aceptado, pero le era algo difícil entender estas decisiones no pensadas con razón.

-No siempre debe de tener lógica, como dijo Camilo una vez, hay que hacer lo que creemos correcto- dijo Claire.

-¿Listos para actuar?- Pregunto Fabia con una sonrisa.

-Lo estoy- respondió Ren.

-Hay que darnos prisa- dijo Nurzak.

-A mover esos pies- dijo Hipólita con animo.

-Tu ni tienes pies- señalo Daku corriendo junto con todos.

* * *

 **(En el Castillo)**

-¡Están derrotando a todos nuestros Bakugan!- Señalo Basco sorprendido y preocupado.

-Era de esperarse, los Bakugan solo lo retrasan- dijo Apocolyps sin preocupación.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- Pregunto Barodius.

-Nada. Finalmente pasa algo divertido, por lo que quiero verlo hasta el final- respondió.

* * *

 **(Con Dan)**

Ya casi todos los Bakugan habían sido derrotados por el trabajo de todos, Leonidas, Drago y Helios acababan con los pocos que quedaban e intentaban detenerlo, mientras que Dragonoid Colosus vio una oportunidad al estar ya cerca del castillo.

-¡Meta Dragonia!- Sus ojos brillaron, los dos cuernos que estaban pegados a los lados de su cara se movieron y quedaron hacia adelante y el cuerno de su cabeza brillo de energía y se hizo mas largo.

Descargas se juntaban en medio de los cuernos de los lados, cargando energía. Hasta que la libero como una gran llama de energía estática que golpeo el castillo, haciendo un agujero que hizo sacudir el castillo completo.

* * *

 **(Con Apocolyps)**

-¡Es muy poderoso!- Señalo Tomari sorprendido.

-Como era de esperarse de Dragonoid Colosus- dijo Dukhan.

Vieron a través de la pantalla a Dragonoid Colosus y los demás Bakugan que pelearon entraban al castillo por el agujero que el hizo. Apocolyps sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Creo que sería una buena adquisición- dijo. -Barodius, es momento que tu y Dharak enfrenten a Dan Kuso y a Drago. Quiero que me traigan a esos dos y a Dragonoid Colosus- ordeno.

-Como diga, su alteza- dijo Barodius caminando a la salida.

-El poder de Dragonoid Colosus es muy grande, si lo obtienes, podría ser una buena oportunidad para ti para poder acabar conmigo- menciono Apocolyps.

Barodius se detuvo, sin voltear la cabeza.

Un silencio incomodo y maligno lleno la sala del trono que preocupo a todos los presentes de diferentes maneras. El silencio se rompió con la risa cínica de Apocolyps.

-Era broma, solo ignora y continua con lo que te encargue, estoy seguro que disfrutaran esa batalla-.

Barodius no dijo nada, solo volvió a reanudar su camino hasta salir de la sala del trono.

-¿Por que menciono eso, mi Lord?- Pregunto Dukhan.

-Quería ver su reacción, pero parece que no lo divirtió, que aburrido- comento con simpleza.

-¿Realmente crees que Dharak pueda vencer a Drago, ahora que recibió los poderes del Orbe?- Hablo por primera vez Youma.

-Si no, tengo el siempre confiable, plan B- respondió, refiriéndose a Mira, que estaba de pie a su lado hipnotizada.

-¿Que haremos con nuestros otros invitados?- Pregunto Basco, cambiando la imagen al grupo que se dirigía al laboratorio de Kazarina.

-Que Kazarina se encargue, que vaya con uno de sus tontos amigos, estoy segura que le complacerá acabar con la princesa y con Nurzak-.

* * *

 **(Con los Dan y los otros)**

Ellos ya estaban dentro del castillo y miraban alrededor de lo que parecía ser un pasillo.

-Guau, que peliagudo- comento Camilo.

Todos los Bakugan volvieron a sus formas esferas para poder moverse mejor en por los pasillos, siendo atrapados por sus compañeros.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo- agradeció Dan a Colosus.

-Llegar hasta aquí fue la parte sencilla, tengan cuidado, peleadores- advirtió Colosus.

-Ya lo creo- Dragonoid Colosus también paso a modo esfera, pero en vez de ser atrapado por Dan, entro a su Bakumetro.

-Creo que aquí hay que separarnos- menciono Marduk. -¿Sabes donde quedan los aposentos de Youma?- Le pregunto a Mason.

-Están a dos niveles mas arriba, pero deben estar locos para ir a enfrentarse a ese sujeto- comento Mason.

-Nos lo dicen seguido- dijo Camilo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Helik a Camilo y Marduk. - _Si voy con ellos, es mas probable que vea a Apocolyps, el no saldría tan facil para luchar-_ pensó con un plan en mente.

-Como sea- miro a Dan y los demás. -Su amiga debe de estar en la sala del trono, hay esta Apocolyps también- menciono.

-Eso no importa, voy a salvar a mi hermana- dijo Spectra.

-De todos modos hay que enfrentarlo, que mejor manera que ir nosotros a el- dijo Aquimos.

-Los guiare hasta allá- dijo Mason.

El grupo volvió a separarse; Camilo, Helik y Marduk se fueron por un lado y Dan, Shun, Marucho, Mason, Spectra y Mylene por otro. Al final se encontrarían una vez que sus misiones estén cumplidas.

Con el segundo grupo, mientras avanzaban y con la ayuda de Mason evitaron un grupo de soldados de Apocolyps, de repente un muro elástico con forma de telaraña los separo a todos de Dan, que había cruzado el otro lado.

-¿Pero que demonios?- Exclamo Mylene.

-Dan, ¡Dan!- Grito Shun, pero parece que su voz no llegaba al otro lado.

-¡Estamos atrapados!- Exclamo Marucho.

-¿Es mal momento para decir ¡que soy claustrofóbico!?- Exclamo Aquimos.

-Aun tenemos una salida- menciono Spectra, viendo un agujero en la pared de la derecha.

Se vieron unos segundos, pero al no tener mas opción entraron por el agujero, deslizándose por el camino que era uno resbalable hasta una pared que se abrió mecánicamente, llegando hasta una nueva sala desconocida y muy grande.

-Que intenso...- comento Shun poniéndose de pie, se acerco para ayudar a Marucho, pero noto la presencia de dos personas. -¿Eh? ¿Ustedes dos?-.

Airzel y Tomari estaban delante del grupo con sonrisas malignas, Apocolyps había ordenado al resto de sus mejores peleadores ciertas tareas, y la de ellos dos es enfrentar al grupo luego de separarlos de Dan.

-¿Están listo para una batalla, peleadores?- Pregunto Tomari.

-Mylene, Spectra, ustedes váyanse, nosotros nos ocupamos- dijo Shun a ambos.

-¿Creen que los dejaremos aqui?- Pregunto Mylene indignada.

-Descuida, estos tipos no son nada contra nosotros- dijo Aquimos.

-Necesitamos encontrar una salida, por lo que contamos con ustedes- dijo Marucho.

-Vamonos, Mylene, ellos saben lo que hacen- dijo Spectra.

A Mylene no le gustaba huir, pero en este caso tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, empezando a correr junto a Spectra.

-Espero que no me estorbes, terrícola- dijo Airzel, debía probar su valía ante Apocolyps o terminaría igual que su maestro Gill. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge, StrikeFlaller Ventus!-.

-Digo lo mismo, Gundaliano- respondió Tomari. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora, Mecha Robotalian Aquos!-.

-¡No pasa nada!- Dijo Marucho. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos, Aquimos!-.

-¡Oh, si!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Podemos hacerlo, Hawktor!-.

-¡Créanlo! ¡Somos difíciles de vencer!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Ráfaga Marina**!- Robotalian saco dos pistolas y empezó a disparar contra ambos Bakugan enemigos que recibieron las balas de agua, pero las resistían fácilmente.

-¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Volador Maestro**!- Hawktor levanto los brazos y un tornado de viento se creo por todo su cuerpo y llego hasta el techo, para luego lanzarlo contra sus enemigos.

-Un simple viento no es nada- comento Tomari. -¡Poder activado: **Golpe de Profundidad**!-.

Un charco de agua se formo debajo del Bakugan Aquos, quien salto hasta tocar el techo y aplasto el tornado desvaneciéndolo cuando se acerco al charco de agua.

-¡Nuestro turno! ¡Poder activado: **Rafaga Espiral**!- Activo Marucho.

-¡Si se trata de una guerra de agua, nunca pierdo!- Aquimos disparo dos torrentes de agua giratoria contra Robotalian, que recibió el impacto y retrocedió con fuerza.

-No creas que te hemos olvidado, enano- dijo Airzel. -¡Poder activado: **Espejismo Tifón**!-.

-¡Mi favorito!- Las rodilleras de StrikeFlaller se abrieron, liberando una onda de sonido que molesta a Hawktor y Aquimos.

-¡Poder activado: **Espejo Celeste**!-.

-¡Deja que refleje tu espejismo, amigo!- Aquimos extendió sus manos y libero su propia onda que choco con la del Bakugan Ventus enemigo, negando ambos poderes entre si.

-Son buenos. El Orbe Sagrado los hizo mas fuertes que antes- comento Airzel impresionado.

-No importa, pienso ganar a cualquier precio- dijo Tomari decidido. -¡Poder activado: **Pulso Marina**!-.

Robotalian saco su escopeta y disparo a Hawktor y Aquimos, quienes recibieron los disparos y estaban retrocediendo por eso.

-¡Poder activado: **Arte Ninja, Técnica de Sombras**!- La sombra de Hawktor se movió por el suelo hasta colocarse detrás de Robotalian y se levanto, tomando la forma de Hawktor.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Robotalian. Fue sujetado por la sombra, que coloco sus brazos abajo de las axilas del Bakugan Aquos y levanto los brazos de este, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Poder activado: **Tornado Secreto**!-.

Hawktor extendió las manos y desde las alas reunió aire que concentro en sus manos y libero un tornado que golpeo al inmovilizado Bakugan, mandándolo a chocar contra la pared al mismo tiempo que la sombra de Hawktor se desvanecía y volvía a su dueño.

-Eres un inútil- insulto Airzel a Tomari al ver que le están ganando. -¡Poder activado: **Destello Verde**!-.

StrikeFlaller elevo vuelo y lanzo ráfagas de aire desde sus alas, golpeando al tornado de Hawktor y al Bakugan mismo, cancelando su poder.

-Hora de cambiar de táctica- Marucho tecleo el código de activación para su nuevo armamento.

 _-"Googer, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El nuevo armamento de Aquimos se revelo; sus garras eran mas pequeñas pero mas flexibles además de tener amplificadores en los propulsores.

-Un nuevo armamento no es la gran cosa- Airzel empezó a generar en la palma de su mano su propio armamento. -¡Armamento instalado!-.

-Tu armamento sigue siendo inferior al mío- Exclamo StrikeFlaller al recibir su armamento.

-¡Es hora de terminar esto, Marucho!- Exclamo Shun, tecleando el código de activación.

 _-"Crueiter, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El armamento de Hawktor se equipo en el. -¡Debemos apresurarnos en acabar! ¡Poder de armamento activado: **Asalto de Media Noche**!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Poder de armamento activado: **Cañón Googer**!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: **Turbina Frym**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Armería de Cañón**!-.

El armamento de Aquimos no solo lanzo ráfagas de agua desde sus turbinas, también se lanzaron las garras que tenía como ganchos al suelo, los pilares de agua fueron rodeados y potenciados con los disparos del armamento de Shun hacía ellos, mientras que el armamento de StrikeFlaller pequeños rayos de energía y Robotalian lanzaba toda sus armas hacia adelante.

El choque de poderes colisionando provoco un temblor por todo el pasillo que fue sentido hasta donde estaban Spectra y Mylene, quienes se tambalearon por ese temblor.

-¿Que diablos ocurre en esa batalla?- Se pregunto la Vexos.

El choque de poderes cada vez mas aumentaba a favor de Hawktor y Aquimos. Viéndose en apuros, Airzel intento activar su carta portal, pero se dio cuenta que no podía.

-¡No funcionara! ¡Otro poder de mi armamento es que no puedes activar cartas portal cuando uso su poder!- Explico Marucho al ver la reacción de Airzel.

Finalmente el ataque combinado de los armamentos Aquos y Ventus supero a sus enemigos, impactando los dos torrentes de agua en los dos Bakugan, que volvieron a sus formas esferas.

-Esto no puede ser...- exclamo incrédulo y temeroso Airzel por lo que podría pasarle.

-¡Fui humillado! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Es una broma!- Exclamo iracundo Tomari.

-¡Lo logramos, Aquimos!- Exclamo Marucho atrapando a su Bakugan.

-Bien hecho, Hawktor- agradeció Shun atrapando a su Bakugan. -Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a Mylene y Spectra-.

Ambos empezaron a correr por donde sus dos amigos se fueron sin ver a sus oponentes derrotados.

* * *

 **(Con Dan)**

-Amigo, estoy mas que perdido en este lugar- le dijo Dan a Drago, ya no sabiendo por donde camina.

Ambos cruzaron una esquina y llegaron adelante de una puerta. Parecía ser otro camino sin salida, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, la puerta se abrió. Preocupado de que se pudiera cerrar pronto, Dan se lanzo hacía dentro.

Cuando cruzo la puerta, esta se cerro sin oportunidad de volver, por lo que Dan siguió caminando, aunque apenas dio dos pasos y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía el nivel medio del castillo.

Escucho unos pasos acercársele, por lo que el castaño giro, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

-Nos encontramos, Dan Kuso- dijo Barodius saludándolo.

-¡Barodius, eres tu!- Señalo Dan.

Los elegidos como los compañeros de los descendientes del Dragonoid y Dharaknoid original se volvieron a ver para el enfrentamiento destinado de sus dos Bakugan.

* * *

 **(Con el grupo de Fabia)**

El grupo seguía corriendo por el camino señalado de Nurzak, hasta que vieron a dos personas teletransportarse delante de ellos, por lo que se detuvieron abruptamente.

Cuando las personas aparecieron, todos los reconocieron como Kazarina y Stoica.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nurzak- saludo Kazarina malignamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Empezamos el capitulo con mucha acción y lo terminamos con una victoria para los peleadores y para el comienzo de las dos batallas que no cambiare. ¿Qué les parece como va todo? ¿Creen que podrán lograr los objetivos de cada uno?**

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Si lo serán, pero por ahora comienzan bien._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Ese es un buen titulo, tal vez lo use._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Dragonoid Colosus aporto mucho, de ello, gracias a el pudieron entrar y derrotar a muchos Bakugan._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Lamento si no podré usar tu idea, pero te dije que tal vez no la haga, pero aun creo usar un poco de la escena._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	54. La Muñeca, el Enano, y el Guerrero

**( watch?v=R8oaJErrDgY &list=WL&index=16&t=0s)  
**

 **(Mientras la música suena, se ve a Claire cayendo lentamente en un ambiente de blanco y negro, la única luz que le llega es al rostro, abriendo de a poco los ojos, siendo el color rojo el único color que se ve).**

 **(La música sigue sonando, mostrando a Dragonoid Colosus volar de lado y detrás suyo se ve una Neathia en llamas y algunas imágenes de los soldados de Apocolyps hasta que la ultima que aparecer al fondo es el rostro enmascarado del Emperador del Universo. Cada imagen en blanco y negro).**

 **El viento me empuja adelante. El agua baja por aparte. ¡Sube! Míralo atento, cae sin esperar.**

 **(La esfera de Drago se muestra al frente y después va hasta donde Dan mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia tocan su cuerpo. Un relámpago suena, mostrando por pestañeo el rostro de Barodius en sombra por un momento, para hacer mas enfoque en el rostro serio de Dan).**

 **Deja que la sangre que corre por tu cuerpo muestre esos deseos oscuros que no puedes borrar. Sacúdelos bien para aclararlos.**

 **(Se ve a Youma corriendo bajo la lluvia torpemente hasta detenerse y mirar al cielo riendo como loco, sin darse cuenta que la figura de Partita como alma lo abrazo por la espalda).**

 **(Se ve a Shun masajeando sus muñecas, a Keith colocándose su mascara, y a Marduk con una mano en el suelo mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua, y por ultimo a Helik abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una furia en ellos).**

 **Cumpliremos lo que prometimos en un mundo que se rompe.**

 **(Se ve desde atrás los pies de Fabia caminando lentamente hacia Jim que esta de espaldas a ella, para luego ver un momento desde el cielo a Alfredo y Youma, para ver desde el suelo a ambos mirándose fijamente. Esa imagen parpadeo, mostrando la silueta de Dark Emperor hasta que se vio el rostro enmascarado de Apocolyps).**

 **¡Hagámoslo! Ningún arma voy a tener. Solo fuerte debo ser. El juego ganare.**

 **(En un espacio negro se ve a Dark Emperor en el centro. Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas lo atacan desde diferentes ángulos seguidamente. Luego mostrando a Ren y Mason chocando sus espaldas y viéndose un momento con Linehalt y Avior también de espaldas rodeados de Bakugan Corruptos).**

 **¡No soy perdedor! Puedo volverlo a mi favor, cualquier cosa que yo desee. El juego ganare.**

 **(Se ve a Claire, Ginebra, Ashoka, John y Azmuth de lado y los Bakugan de las dos primeras frente a ellas liberando auras de sus atributos, para ver esa imagen alejarse y la mano de Apocolyps cerrar esa imagen, para mostrar con una línea separada en secuencia a Lumino Leonidas y Camilo, Fumma Hawktor y Shun, Atlantis Aquimos y Marucho y a Blitz Dragonoid y Dan. Con estos últimos la línea se separa y los dos se lanzan hacia Barodius y Dharak).**

 **Aquella luz que imaginamos en las sombras resplandece. ¡El juego ganare!**

 **(Se ve a Claire delante de una puerta que de a poco se empieza a abrir y trae los colores mientras mas se abre. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las figuras de Partita y Youma estaban detrás de ella, para la chica ver a Camilo extendiéndole la mano y Claire sonriendo la toma).**

 **(Todo termina con la imagen a color de los peleadores dirigiéndose al castillo de Gundalia, donde los espera Apocolyps).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 54: La Muñeca, el Enano y el Guerrero**

-¿Realmente fue buena idea dejarlos?- Pregunto Daku.

Cuando Kazarina y Stoica aparecieron delante de ellos, Fabia y Nurzak se quedaron a enfrentarlos mientras los demás se dirigían al laboratorio de la hija de Apocolyps. Nadie dudaba de la fuerza de sus compañeros, pero tampoco dudaban de la fuerza de sus enemigos.

-Yo digo que debimos quedarnos todos y derrotar juntos a esos dos- opino Jake.

-No hay tiempo. No sabemos cuando puede aparecer otro enemigo y hay que rescatar a mis compañeros- dijo Ren corriendo como todos los demás.

-No puedo permitirles eso...-.

Los 5 se detuvieron al escuchar la voz. De una de las paredes salió Ginebra, interponiéndose ante ellos.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que pasen. Son ordenes de Dukhan- volvió a decir Ginebra con una expresión sin emociones.

-¡Ya reacciona! ¡Si Apocolyps conquista el Universo, nadie estará seguro!- Grito Ashoka.

Pero Ginebra no reacciono a lo que dijo, solo saco a su Bakugan y se puso en posición de batalla.

-¿Tan fuerte le lavaron el cerebro? Parece una muñeca- comento Daku.

 _-¿Muñeca?-_ Esa palabra hicieron click en la mente de Ashoka, como si hubiera recordado algo. -Ginebra. Acaso... ¿eres del planeta Doll?- Pregunto con duda.

-¿Eh?- Exclamaron todos al no entender la pregunta de Ashoka.

Pero Ginebra si reacciono; tuvo un tic nervioso y sus cejas se sacudieron un momento al escuchar la pregunta. Esa fue toda la confirmación que quería Ashoka.

-Lo sabia, eres del planeta Doll. Ahora entiendo tu modo de actuar-.

-No entendemos lo que dices, amiga- dijo Jake lo que pensaban todos.

-El planeta Doll es un planeta de humanos que vive en la misma galaxia que el mío. Los habitantes de ese planeta eran realmente pocos en el pasado al punto de la extinción, para asegurar su supervivencia, los que quedaban empezaron a crear humanos artificiales que eran idénticos a los habitantes originales con lo que en la tierra se conoce como Alquimia. Volvieron a llenar su planeta con esas copias y sobrevivieron. Pero desde ese entonces, todo la gente del planeta son como muñecas. Leales, obedientes, y casi no tienen emociones- explicó Ashoka. -Si alguien del planeta Doll le da su lealtad a alguien fuera del planeta, es por una condición que es impuesta, depende de la muñeca-.

-¿Ósea que esa chica no es humana?- Pregunto Jake sorprendido.

-Creo que quiso decir que es mas como una copia humana- aclaro Goredem.

-Es cierto, soy una Dolliana, pero que lo sepas no cambia nada- dijo Ginebra, su voz seguía sin emociones, pero su rostro parecía molesto.

-Oye, agradecemos la enseñanza del espacio, ¿pero en que nos ayudara en esta ocasión?- Pregunto Hipólita.

-Según escuche, si se derrota bajo los mismos términos, la Doll podría cambiar de lealtad. ¿Con que condición te uniste a Dukhan y Apocolyps? ¿Para sobrevivir?- Pregunto Ashoka a Ginebra.

-¡Carta portal lista!- Ginebra lanzo la carta portal, comenzando la pelea. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aparece, AmirGoul Ventus!-.

Un tornado salió de la esfera, apareciendo AmirGoul en el campo.

-Parece que se enojo- comento Hipólita.

-Si así estan las cosas, entonces no me quedare de pie- dijo Jake, tomando a Goredem.

-¡Espera, Jake!- Exclamo Ashoka.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acabémosla, Terra Goredem Subterra!-.

-¡Hora de que despiertes, chica!-.

-¡Espera, Jake! ¡Si podemos hablar con ella quizás!-.

-Amiga, estas mal- interrumpió Jake, consternando a Ashoka. -Es obvio que ella no hablara, no importa si es humana o no, esta dispuesta a pelear y Dan el galán me enseño que no puedo ignorar a alguien así- explico.

-Jake tiene razón- apoyo Goredem. -Y si tienes razón, habría que derrotar a Dukhan, y no sabemos donde esta- señalo ese detalle.

-Es cierto- a la Togruta se le olvido ese detalle.

-Ya todo a su momento, por ahora déjenos a ella a nosotros y corran por los amigos de Ren- dijo Jake. -¡Poder activado: **Bombardeo Gaia**!-.

-¡Toma esto!- Goredem disparo una flecha de energía contra AmirGoul, quien la desvió con su mano sin esfuerzo. -Veo que serás un buen reto...-.

-¡Poder activado: **Ángel Armado**!- AmirGoul se llevo las manos a la espalda y saco dos alas de ángel. Se lanzo contra Goredem, chocando una de las alas con su gran brazo.

-Deberíamos hacerle caso al musculoso- aconsejo Lionel en el hombro de Claire.

-Tiene razón. Gracias Jake- agradeció Ren, empezando a correr con los demás.

-Trata de no hacerle daño- dijo Ashoka antes de seguir con el grupo.

-Descuida, cuando la venza tal vez nos ayude- dijo Jake levantando el pulgar.

-No irán a ninguna parte. ¡AmirGoul!- Ginebra llamo a su Bakugan, quien enterró una de las alas que tenía sujetada en el suelo delante del grupo para evitar que se fueran.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ayuda, Hipólita Ventus!-.

-¡Hora de la acción!- Hipólita apareció también, embistiendo a AmirGoul por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- Jake miro a su izquierda, encontrando a Daku a su lado. -¿Que haces?-.

-Ayudarte, además, Hipólita ya estaba cansada de no hacer nada- respondió Daku.

-Una chica no puede estar quieta- dijo Hipólita, sacudiendo sus alas para alejar el ala enterrada. -Váyanse, luego los buscamos-.

-Gracias- agradeció Claire.

-¡Es por aquí adelante!- Indico Ren corriendo, siendo seguido por Ashoka y Claire.

Ginebra quería ir tras de ellos, pero no podía ignorar a los dos oponentes que tenía delante. No le quedo mas opción que derrotar primero a ellos y después perseguirlos.

-De acuerdo, chico bonito. Bailemos- le dijo Hipólita a AmirGoul retadoramente.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo de Tormentas**!- Lanzo Ginebra el primer movimiento.

AmirGoul brillo de energía Ventus y se lanzo contra sus oponentes.

-¡Poder activado: **Descarga Colosal**!- Activo Jake.

Goredem reunió energía en su puño derecho, liberándola hacía adelante como un rayo contra AmirGoul. Este solo se cruzo de brazos y soporto el ataque con facilidad, sorprendiendo al Bakugan y peleador Subterra. AmirGoul se acerco lo suficiente para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Goredem y un rodillazo que lo derribo.

-¡Vamos, Daku, no podemos quedar fuera de la acción!- Exclamo Hipólita a su peleador.

-¡Poder activado: **Espejo** **Egoísta**!-.

-¡Este me encanta!- Hipólita se alzo en el aire y se multiplica, apareciendo varias versiones de ella alrededor. -¡Un ejercito de yo´s! ¡Genial!- Todas las Hipólitas se lanzaron contra AmirGoul, golpeándolo al confundido Bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: **Sky Down**!-.

AmirGoul, que estaba cruzado de brazos aguantando las embestías de las Hipólitas, reunió una corriente de aire a su alrededor, liberándola como un fuerte torrente de viento que se expandió y golpeo a todas las replicas de Hipólita, dejando solo la original.

-Ese tipo es bueno...- admitió Hipólita.

-Nosotros también- dijo Daku. -¡Poder activado: **Disruptor Sónico**!- Un sonido empezó a salir de las alas de Hipólita. El sonido llevaba a los oídos y sistema nervioso del otro Bakugan Ventus, aturdiéndolo y dañándolo.

-¡Bien hecho, amiguito!- Dijo Jake, sacando una carta. -¡Poder activado: **Fuerza Terracota**!-.

-¡Mantenlo así!- Goredem empezó a liberar un aura Subterra que hacía ver que el café de su cuerpo se volviera mas oscuro. Se lanzo contra AmirGoul, aprovechando que estaba aturdido, empezando a golpearlo. El no era afectado por el poder de Hipólita porque su casco y el aura lo protegía del sonido.

La expresión de Ginebra era igual, pero sus ojos estaban preocupados por lo difícil que resultaba ser esta batalla, pero no iba a perder. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que estos chicos ganaran, tenía un código que seguir.

-¡Poder activado: **Defensa del Arcángel**!-.

AmirGoul esquivo apenas un derechazo de Goredem, estirando los brazos hacia los lados, formando una barrera a su alrededor que alejo al Bakugan Subterra y no dejaba pasar el poder de Hipólita.

-Mis sonidos no pasan por esa barrera- dijo Hipólita, deteniéndose.

-¡Poder activado: **Raisa Hall**!- La barrera se fue, y AmirGoul lanzo un tornado desde la palma de una de sus manos que golpeo a Hipólita, derribándola hasta el suelo.

-¿Solo con un tornado?- Exclamo Daku sorprendido por ver a su Bakugan siendo derribado tan fácil.

Otro tornado de la otra mano fue contra Goredem, pero este lo aparto con un brazo como si nada y se lanzo contra AmirGoul.

-¡Poder activado: **Lanza de los Cielos**!-.

La lanza de AmirGoul apareció en su mano, la uso para bloquear el golpe de Goredem, pateo a su oponente y girando un poco el arma le dio una estocada a Goredem, alejándolo de el y creando distancia entre los dos que uso para golpearlo con su lanza.

Hipólita se recompuso un poco del ataque, a pesar del tamaño fue muy potente. -Creo que debimos pensarlo mejor antes de venir- balbuceo.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto con sarcasmo Daku. -¡Vamos, aun tenemos cartas que usar!- Animo a su Bakugan.

-¡De acuerdo, se fue la Hipólita linda!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Formación Gredora**!-.

El cuerpo de Hipólita empezó a cambiar al tiempo que la parte inferior de su cuerpo fue rodeada por una corriente de viento. AmirGoul vio lo que pasaba y Goredem y Jake giraron a ver también.

Lo que paso fue que Hipólita cambio su forma: la parte inferior de su cuerpo y sus alas fueron reemplazados por el cuerpo de una araña de color verde con toques negros, en su frente apareció una hoja que simulaba a un mechón de cabello que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Guau! ¿Podía hacer eso?- Exclamo Jake sorprendido.

-Una chica debe tener muchos estilos- fue la respuesta de Hipólita.

-¡Poder activado: **Hilos de Hécate**!-.

-¡Quítate, Goredem!- Aviso la Bakugan Ventus al tiempo que liberaba hilos de seda de su boca y patas.

Goredem se hizo a un lado y los hilos envolvieron a AmirGoul. El Bakugan intento moverse, pero los hilos eran demasiado pegajosos, impidiéndole la movilidad.

-No puedo... moverme- comento AmirGoul.

-¡Jajaja! Lo lamento, pero ese es el punto- se burlo Hipólita.

-¡Oh si! ¡Hora de terminar con el equipo pesado!- Exclamo Jake, tecleando el código de activación de su armamento.

 _-"RockDiamond, listo"-._

-¡Armamento instalado!- El nuevo armamento de Goredem se mostro. Ahora tenía un cañón largo en vez de dos pequeños y la bola de pinchos se volvió dos mas pequeñas, el gancho sigue igual.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Poder de armamento activado: **Presión de Diamante**!-.

-¡Con esto terminamos!- Goredem inclino su cuerpo para que el cañón, que estaba reuniendo energía, apuntara directo a AmirGoul.

-¡Esto todavía no termina! ¡Carta portal abierta: **Debilidad Cino**!-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- Exclamo Goredem, su cañón dejo de cargar cuando el campo brillo. Ráfagas de energía surgieron y empezaron a golpear a Goredem como un tornado.

-¡Goredem!-.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?- Pregunto Daku.

-La carta portal cancela tu poder y te disminuye la fuerza- explicó Ginebra.

-Aun así no puede moverse- señalo Hipólita.

-¡Poder activado: **Beso Nocivo**!- Hipólita empezó a liberar toxinas de su cuerpo que se dirigieron hacía su oponente.

-¡Poder activado: **Liberación del Cielo**!-.

La lanza de AmirGoul desapareció en partículas que entraron a los hilos, disolviéndolos, permitiendo liberarse a tiempo que esquivaba las toxinas volando al aire.

-¿También puede volar?- Exclamo Hipólita. -Aunque tiene lógica, es un Bakugan Ventus después de todo-.

-¡Poder activado: **Cuchillas de Plumas**!-.

-Eres muy ruidosa- exclamo AmirGoul, cruzándose de brazos y separándolos, lanzando plumas como proyectiles que se enterraron en el cuerpo de la Bakugan Ventus.

-¡¿Solo dirás eso?!- Exclamo Hipólita aguantándose las ganas de gritar de dolor.

AmirGoul se lanzo en picada hacía Hipólita, golpeándola y enterrándola en el suelo. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para desquebrajar el suelo debajo de ella y devolverla a su forma esfera.

-No puede ser...- exclamo Daku incrédulo.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- Exclamo Jake molesto. -¡Poder de armamento activado: **Arsenal de Roca**!-.

El gancho y las dos bolas de pincho salieron expulsados hacía adelante, AmirGoul las esquivo moviendo su cabeza, Goredem tomo las cadenas y las tiro con fuerza, devolviendo ambos arsenales hacía el. El Bakugan Ventus se hizo a un lado para no ser golpeado.

-¡Te vengare, Hipólita!- Juro Goredem girando las dos bolas de pincho.

-Esto ya se alargo- comento Ginebra en voz baja, dándose cuenta que ya no podría seguir a los que escaparon. Debería de disculparse con su señor Dukhan después.

Goredem usaba las armas de su armamento como látigos, manteniendo ocupado a AmirGoul para que los esquivara y no pudiera atacar. Pero el Bakugan Ventus vio una apertura y se acerco hacía su enemigo en picada, aun esquivando los ataques de las armas.

-¡Cuidado, Goredem!- Alerto Jake.

Goredem intento retroceder, pero AmirGoul manifestó su lanza en sus manos y dio una estocada justo en el pecho de Goredem, quien grito al sentir el golpe.

-¡Goredem!-.

Goredem volvió a su forma esfera y aterrizo a los pies de Jake, que lo tomo de inmediato. El y Daku vieron a AmirGoul colocarse detrás de Ginebra y volver a su forma esfera.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora vendrán conmigo- declaro la chica acercándose a ambos varones.

Pero una lata metálica salió de la nada, aterrizando en medio y empezando a liberar humo.

-¿Pero que...?-.

-¡Síganme!- Los dos varones escucharon una voz venir de un corredizo cercano. -¡Rápido!- La voz era grave y vieja, sonando masculina también.

Ninguno perdió tiempo y fueron al corredizo, pasando con algo de dificultad por lo estrecho que era.

Ginebra pudo volver a ver cuando el humo se fue, notando sorprendida que Jake y Daku ya no estaban.

-¿Lo habrán planeado?- Se pregunto. Un plan de escape por si perdían era listo y le sorprendió. -Tendré que notificarle al señor Dukhan que fracase-.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se teletransporto.

-Esta muy estrecho...- comento con dificultad Daku pasando a través del corredizo.

-Si, se veía mas grande desde afuera- comento Jake.

Ambos estuvieron avanzando por el corredizo hasta que finalmente salieron, llegando a una parte vacía que desconocían.

-¿Que es este lugar?- Pregunto Jake mirando alrededor.

-Es mi refugio- respondió la misma voz que los ayudo.

Los dos jóvenes vieron bajar de un techo una pelota de color negro del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. La esfera se abrió y de el salió un ser diminuto: su tamaño sería aproximadamente el de un ratón. Su piel era gris y la cabeza tenia la forma que hacía que sus dos ojos estuvieran bastante separados, además que estos eran verdes y sus pupilas eran una línea negra en cada ojo. Viste una túnica diminuta de color verde con líneas negras en el cuello y en medio de las piernas de la túnica, las mangas también son negras. También tiene 4 bigotes largos estilo chino.

Daku y Jake inclinaron sus rodillas para ver mas de cerca a su diminuto salvador, sorprendiéndose en grande.

-¿Tu nos salvaste amiguito?- Pregunto Jake.

-Si. Y por sus expresiones, no esperaban que fuera de este tamaño- respondió el diminuto alienígena, aunque su voz no era de molestia, si no llena de intelecto.

-Eh... si. ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Daku.

-Mi nombre es Azmuth, el ser mas inteligente en 3 galaxias, 5 creo. Soy un Galvan- se presento el ahora identificado como Azmuth.

Jake ladeo la cabeza sin entender, pero Daku abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿Un Galvan? Nunca pensé ver uno-.

-¿Son importantes?- Pregunto Jake rascándose la cabeza.

-Los Galvan son la raza mas inteligente del Universo, al igual como la mas pequeña, pero el tamaño no resta su grandeza. Fueron la primera raza en crear las naves espaciales y exponer que el Universo es mas grande de lo que creímos. Además, se dicen que pueden vivir mas de 1000 años- explico Daku con asombro y halagos.

-Todo es verdad. Pero ya habrá otro momento para hablar, si sobrevivimos- interrumpió Azmuth. -Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a los demás prisioneros que Apocolyps retuvo y están con ustedes-.

-Espera, ¿eres uno de los compañeros de Claire también?- Pregunto Snow.

-Si. Supongo que para que entiendan, debo explicarles como llegue- dijo Azmuth.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Como tu amigo dijo, mi raza es la mas inteligente de todo el Universo, y yo soy su líder, reconocido en 5 galaxias por mi inteligencia. Pero a pesar de eso, no pude prever el ataque de Apocolyps a mi mundo.**_

 _Azmuth estaba en su laboratorio, mirando por un periscopio un experimento, cuando de repente todo sus objetos empezaron a temblar de la nada._

 _El miro por la ventana y vio como cientos de naves desconocidas aparecían en el cielo de su planeta sin aviso. De ellas empezaron a salir criaturas de tamaño colosal que el desconocía a la tierra._

 _Las criaturas empezaron a destruir todo a su alrededor mientras eran ordenadas por soldados que estaban en sus hombros y naves mas pequeñas descendían, dejando salir a mas soldados que empezaron a capturar a los habitantes Galvan._

 _Azmuth vio con sorpresa y horror como su planeta era atacado. Se dio la vuelta para correr a activar sus defensas, pero una persona se teletransporto delante de el, deteniéndolo._

 _-¿Quien eres? ¿Cómo entraste a mi laboratorio?- Pregunto Azmuth._

 _Apocolyps no dijo nada, solo acerco su mano hacía Azmuth, que al ver a sus ojos se quedo paralizado de terror._

 ** _Esa fue la primera vez en mi larga existencia que sentí miedo._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Vaya...- exclamo Jake sorprendido.

-Esa parte me suena- dijo Daku con rencor, ya que había pasado lo mismo en Vestal.

-Después de eso destruyeron mi planeta y se quedaron con mucha de mi especie, a mi me mantuvieron como rehén, enviándome a un lugar apartado con otros seres que capturaron que ya deben de conocer. Me hicieron pruebas y tratamientos que una mente inferior no hubiera sobrevivido sin romperse o caer en la locura, pero gracias a su amigo, Marduk, escape, pero termine aquí en Gundalia, donde he gastado todos mis esfuerzos para no ser atrapado, esperando a que llegaran- explico Azmuth.

-¿Sabias que vendríamos?- Pregunto Jake.

-Cuando identifique a las criaturas como Bakugan, y que en este planeta también existían, supuse que alguien vendría, ya que también recibí la información fantasma que los Neathianos enviaron hace un año, pero nunca me intereso- respondió. -Pero nunca me imagine que vendrían unos terrícolas junto a los demás encerrados, ¿en que estaban pensando?- Recrimino.

-¿Qué hay de malo?- Pregunto Daku.

-¡Tontos! ¿Aun no pueden ver la razón por la que Apocolyps reunió a 5 seres específicos?- Exclamo Azmuth.

Daku y Snow se miraron sin saber que decir, siendo esa la clara respuesta de un No. Azmuth suspiro rendido.

-Necesito que ustedes me lleven con sus amigos. Necesitamos llegar a tiempo antes que Apocolyps los capture- dijo Azmuth.

-Ya deben de estar muy lejos, no los alcanzaremos- respondió Daku.

-Van al laboratorio de Kazarina, ¿verdad? Conozco un atajo...-.

* * *

 **(Con el grupo de Camilo)**

Los tres hombres corrían por las escaleras del castillo hasta el nivel donde Mason les indicó. Camilo no entendía como una raza con poder y tecnología superior a la humana no tenía ascensor.

Finalmente llegaron al piso destinado, pero se detuvieron para que Camilo y Marduk recuperaran un poco el aliento, ya que antes de llegar a las escaleras se tuvieron que desviar para esquivar unos soldados Taskan, sumándolo a la subida, los dejo agotados. Helik no tenía ese problema gracias a sus partes mecánicas.

-¿Y que haremos cuando lleguemos?- Pregunto Camilo.

-Ver a Youma, enfrentarlo y derrotarlo. Así de simple- dijo Marduk.

-Es el peor plan que he oído- dijo Helik.

De la nada, tres agujeros se abrieron debajo de ellos, cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Camilo y Marduk aterrizaron juntos, el primero cayendo de trasero y el segundo aterrizando sin problema.

-No me gustan los toboganes- murmuro el pelinegro.

Helik también aterrizo sin problemas. -¿Donde estamos?-.

Los tres se dieron cuenta que estaban en una arena de combate destruida, y que Camilo y Marduk estaban adentro de una jaula, pero Helik estaba libre.

-¿Nos capturaron? ¿Cómo es posible?- Exclamo Leonidas.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Marduk. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge, Vladitor!-.

Vladitor se abrió delante de Marduk, pero seguía en su modo esfera. -¿Eh?- Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos.

-No te molestes. Esa jaula esta diseñada para que ningún Bakugan salga de su forma esfera- explico una voz.

Todos miraron adelante hacía arriba de la arena, viendo a Dukhan de pie el borde de las gradas.

-¡Dukhan! Infeliz, con que finalmente llegaste- dijo Helik con odio.

-También me alegra verte, Helik. Ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludo Dukhan. Dio un salto con pirueta y aterrizo a 10 metros de Helik.

-Debo suponer que tu nos tendiste la trampa- señalo Camilo.

-Youma me pidió que los distrajera mientras el iba a jugar. No tuve problemas en aceptar, ya que quería medir mi fuerza con dos adversarios dignos- respondió Dukhan. Lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a Camilo y Marduk. -... Y también fue una oportunidad para hablar con Helik- cambio su mirada al mencionado.

-¿De que se conocen?- Pregunto Vladitor.

-El fue quien lanzo el ataque a mi planeta y me capturo- respondió Helik. -¡Por culpa de este hombre perdí a mi hermana!- Señalo enfurecido.

-Trágico de verdad. Pero así es la guerra- fue lo único que dijo el Taskan. -Le pedí a Lord Apocolyps que permitiera capturarte y llevarte a su mejor prisión porque vi algo en ti... un fuego de un guerrero. El que escaparas y duraras tanto tiempo lo demostró. Tienes el espíritu de un guerrero vengativo, serías una gran adición a mis filas-.

-¡Primero muerto antes que servirte a ti y a señor asesino!- Respondió Helik. -¡Se que quieres pelear, por lo que te daré el gusto! ¡Carta portal lista!- Lanzo la carta. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Caleidoscope Subterra!-.

Helik reparo a su Bakugan mecánico después de que Apocolyps lo destruyera cuando intento matarlo. Fue difícil con lo poco que tenía pero ahora funcionaba.

-Los guerreros se entienden a través de una batalla. ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora del enfrentamiento, Ionia!-.

-¡Siempre estoy listo para uno!- Exclamo Ionia chocando sus nudillos.

-¡Poder activado: **Laser Estelar**!- Las puntas alrededor del núcleo de Caleidoscope lanzaron pequeños láseres concentrados a Ionia, quien los bloqueo con uno de sus brazos sin esfuerzo.

-No puede ser todo. No me decepciones, Helik- dijo Dukhan. -¡Poder activado: **Laser Keraunos**!-.

Ionia lanzo su propio rayo contra el Bakugan mecánico, golpeándolo directamente y desequilibrándolo.

-¡Poder activado: **Embestida Salvaje**!-. Ionia fue rodeado de energía de sus dos atributos y dio un gran salto hacía el Bakugan Subterra.

-¡Poder activado: **Domo Protector**!- Las aspas descendieron hasta cerrar el núcleo de Caleidoscope y se movió para que quedar de frente a Ionia.

El Bakugan de dos atributos golpeo al mecánico, ambos ascendieron mas arriba. Dukhan estaba viendo la batalla, pero estaba lo suficientemente astuto para, si ver, esquivar el corte de la cuchilla de energía de Helik.

-Sabía que no te quedarías así. Bien. Un verdadero guerrero no deja que luchen sus batallas por el- Dukhan saco el mango de un arma. Una hoja de plasma roja salió del mango, simulaba el diseño de las espadas medievales, pero esta era mas grande.

Helik aumento el tamaño de la cuchilla de energía de su muñeca y saco una carta. -¡Poder activado: **Disparo de Satélite Gear**!-.

En el aire, Ionia aun trataba de pasar la defensa de Caleidoscope. El satélite giro por completo, quedando con la punta de su forma delante de la cara de Ionia, disparando un potente rayo que estrello a su oponente a la arena.

Mientras los Bakugan y peleadores peleaban, Camilo, Marduk y sus compañeros intentaban liberarse de la jaula, pero no les iba.

-¡¿Cómo se abre esta cosa?!- Exclamo Leonidas. Otro temblor se sintió, pero no vino de la batalla de adelante.

Los cuatro miraron al cielo y vieron a Drago enfrentar a Dharak.

-Parece que también están ocupados por allá- señalo Marduk.

-¡Rayos! ¡También quiero pelear!- Exclamo Leonidas perdiendo la paciencia.

* * *

 **(Con Apocolyps)**

-Esa peste de Nurzak finalmente murió, padre- dijo Kazarina, ella y Stoica estaban reportando los resultados de su combate contra la princesa y el Gundaliano.

-¿Y su cuerpo?- Pregunto Apocolyps.

-Nadando con los peces ahora, nadie sobrevive a eso- dijo Stoica sonriendo malignamente.

-Si no hay cuerpo, es porque aun esta vivo. Búsquenlo- le ordeno a Stoica, quien temeroso asintió y se retiro. -¿Y la princesa?-.

-No creo que este muerta, la princesita no es fácil de matar- dijo Kazarina.

-Y lo sabes porque fallaste en matarla cuando se burlo de ti escapando con el Bakugan de su prometido- señalo molesto Apocolyps, provocando que Kazarina tiemble asustada.

-Si esta viva, ¿entonces me dejan jugar con ella?- Pregunto Youma apareciendo.

-¿Que tramas?-.

-Oh, créame, de seguro le gustara, a ambos- dijo refiriéndose a padre e hija.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda; abúrreme y despídete de tu vida- recordó amenazante.

Youma solo asintió y se teletransporto de la sala del trono.

-Si me permites hablar, Padre. Aun no entiendo porque lo sigues manteniendo- dijo Kazarina.

-Fue divertido ver como planeaba a mis espaldas, pensando que no lo veía, pero ahora se ha echo aburrido. Estoy pensando ya en deshacerme de el- respondió Apocolyps.

-Espero que me des ese placer...-.

-Solo si te lo ganas-.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del castillo)**

Mason, Mylene y Spectra corrían por unos pasillos que encontró Mason. Se habían perdido mientras corrían y ahora no sabían a donde ir.

-Genial, ¿ahora que?- Pregunto Mylene.

-Buscamos a mi hermana. Si esa tal Kazarina se la llevo, lo mas probable es que este en los calabozos- respondió Spectra.

-O también en el laboratorio de Kazarina. Esa mujer nunca se lleva algo sin antes pasarlo por sus experimentos- agrego Mason. -Pero probemos tu primera opción. Las celdas están mas adelante-.

Doblaron una esquina y abrieron la puerta delante, entrando a los calabozos del castillo. Spectra se acerco a los barrotes buscando a su hermana, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió.

-¿Terrícolas?- Exclamo Mylene sorprendida.

Dentro de las celdas habían terrícolas, los niños secuestrados de la tierra que Dan les comento. Todos estaban asustados al ver a los tres llegados, alguno incluso tenían heridas.

-Son los terrícolas que trajimos de la tierra hasta Gundalia. Pero se supone que después de usarlos en cada batalla eran devueltos a la tierra y sin recuerdos para que no hubiera sospechas- dijo Mason.

-Parece que Apocolyps pensaba diferente- dijo Mylene.

-¿Puedes sacarlos?- Pregunto Spectra a Mason, separándose de los barrotes.

-No conozco los códigos de seguridad, pero puedo intentarlo. El problema será devolverlos a la tierra-.

-Lo cual no será posible- dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Los tres miraron a donde se escucho la voz, pero de repente sintieron una fuerte sacudida eléctrica al mismo tiempo, cayendo al suelo inconscientes, asustando mas a los prisioneros.

Helios y Avior se elevaron. -¿Pero que les sucedió?- Pregunto sorprendido Avior.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Exigió molesto Helios, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era. -Tu...-.

Mira hipnotizada sonrió malignamente y levanto la barra eléctrica que tenía en sus manos, golpeando a los dos Bakugan, dejándolos igual que sus peleadores.

La Vestal tiro la barra eléctrica y se acerco a una consola de mando, activándola. -Tenía razón, mi Lord. Si vinieron a salvar a las prisioneros que Kazarina tomo de la tierra-.

 _-"Buen trabajo, Mira"-_ elogió Apocolyps. _-"Ahora prepárate, te enviare a otra misión"-._

-Como diga, mi Lord-.

* * *

 **(Con Dan y Drago)**

-No puedo creer que Dharak haya perdido...-.

La batalla entre los descendientes de los dos primeros Bakugan termino, Drago se alzo con la victoria y Dharak volvió a sentir la amarga derrota, esta vez fue peor, ya que fue derrotado por un Bakugan que si era inferior a el.

Drago seguía en su forma liberada sin bajar la guardia. A pesar de que la pelea termino, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Los vencimos!- Exclamo Dan alegre.

-Si, lo hiciste peleador. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto Barodius.

-Simple: queremos de vuelta a Mira- declaro Dan.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por que no?-. Mira apareció teletransportándose adelante de Barodius con los ojos cerrados. -Adelante, llévensela-.

-¡Mira!- Dan bajo de la roca en la que estaba parado y fue hacía la chica.

-Debo decirles que puede ser algo... ruda- lo último lo dijo con un toque de maldad que Dan no noto, pero si Drago.

-Mira, soy yo. Vinimos por ti, para llevarte a casa con nosotros- dijo Dan, aunque estaba sonriendo, tenia un mal presentimiento al ver los ojos de Mira.

-¿De que hablas? Te equivocas. Gundalia es mi hogar- respondió Mira, sonriendo cínicamente.

-No. ¿De que hablas tu? Este no es tu hogar...-.

-Lo siento, Dan. Te equivocas. Ahora me doy cuenta. Mi lugar es al lado de Lord Apocolyps-.

-Retrocede, Dan. Algo esta le esta pasando a Mira- señalo Drago en guardia.

-No me pasa nada, solo abrí los ojos, ¡y le demostrare la lealtad a mi Lord llevando a ambos ante ellos!- Declaro, sujetando su esfera Bakugan. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge, Magma Wilda!-.

Dan retrocedió saltando, Drago lo atrapo y se alejo con el en su garra al tiempo que Wilda aparecía rugiendo como un animal.

-¿Pero que les pasa? ¡Somos sus amigos!- Grito Dan.

-Debieron de haberles lavado el cerebro como lo hicieron con los niños de la tierra- explico Drago la única respuesta que se le pudo ocurrir.

-¿Como los liberamos?-.

-Tendremos que enfrentarlos- dijo Drago, su tono indicaba molestia.

-¿Luchar contra Wilda y Mira?- A Dan le gustaba pelear mas aun contra amigos, pero enfrentarse a Mira y Wilda en estas condiciones no es algo que quiera. -Parece que no tenemos otra opción...- apretó sus puños de la rabia. -¿Crees que aun te queden energías para luchar, Drago?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Entonces no tenemos de otra. Es por su bien...- Drago dejo a Dan en el suelo y se elevo en el aire, mirando a Wilda que lo observaba como una bestia.

Para salvar a Mira, deberán enfrentarla, pero se llevaran una horrible sorpresa en este combate.

* * *

 **N/A: Fin del capitulo. No supe bien como avanzar en esta parte, por lo que es todo por ahora.**

 **Ya la balanza se inclina mas al favor de los malos y Youma planea hacer algo con Fabia, además que Mason, Mylene y Spectra fueron capturados, ¿qué les esperara?**

 **También hace finalmente su aparición el último prisionero. Para quienes no lo reconozcan, aparece en la serie caricaturesca de Ben 10. Una serie que me encantaba de niño y fue de las mejores en su tiempo, pero ahora lo que Cartoon Network le hizo fue horripilante, espantoso. No puedo ver ese asco de reboot sin querer romper la pantalla.**

 **¿Por que Cartoon Network le hace eso a buenas caricaturas? ¡¿POR QUE?!**

 **Ya dejando el drama, falta poco para que se revele finalmente el porque Apocolyps quiere a los cinco prisioneros.**

 **Bat Dragon:** _Es cierto, era muy chistoso de ver. Esa batalla se dará en el siguiente capitulo, espero que te vaya a gustar. Acepto ideas para hacerla mejor._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _La batalla de Dan fue igual que en la serie y ahora peleara contra Mira para salvarla, pero no será tan fácil._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Ya se están volviendo mas difíciles, y apenas comenzamos._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Se ve dispareja mas porque Dragonoid Colosus es muy poderoso, de lo contrario el nivel de fuerza sería al reves._

 **Otra cosa, tratare de actualizar mas rápido este fic, porque de todos los que estoy escribiendo es quien mas esta cerca de terminar. Cuando estemos por el final les daré un aviso, pero no ahora.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	55. Oración de Tragedia

**( watch?v=R8oaJErrDgY &list=WL&index=16&t=0s)  
**

 **(Mientras la música suena, se ve a Claire cayendo lentamente en un ambiente de blanco y negro, la única luz que le llega es al rostro, abriendo de a poco los ojos, siendo el color rojo el único color que se ve).**

 **(La música sigue sonando, mostrando a Dragonoid Colosus volar de lado y detrás suyo se ve una Neathia en llamas y algunas imágenes de los soldados de Apocolyps hasta que la ultima que aparecer al fondo es el rostro enmascarado del Emperador del Universo. Cada imagen en blanco y negro).**

 **El viento me empuja adelante. El agua baja por aparte. ¡Sube! Míralo atento, cae sin esperar.**

 **(La esfera de Drago se muestra al frente y después va hasta donde Dan mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia tocan su cuerpo. Un relámpago suena, mostrando por pestañeo el rostro de Barodius en sombra por un momento, para hacer mas enfoque en el rostro serio de Dan).**

 **Deja que la sangre que corre por tu cuerpo muestre esos deseos oscuros que no puedes borrar. Sacúdelos bien para aclararlos.**

 **(Se ve a Youma corriendo bajo la lluvia torpemente hasta detenerse y mirar al cielo riendo como loco, sin darse cuenta que la figura de Partita como alma lo abrazo por la espalda).**

 **(Se ve a Shun masajeando sus muñecas, a Keith colocándose su mascara, y a Marduk con una mano en el suelo mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua, y por ultimo a Helik abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una furia en ellos).**

 **Cumpliremos lo que prometimos en un mundo que se rompe.**

 **(Se ve desde atrás los pies de Fabia caminando lentamente hacia Jim que esta de espaldas a ella, para luego ver un momento desde el cielo a Alfredo y Youma, para ver desde el suelo a ambos mirándose fijamente. Esa imagen parpadeo, mostrando la silueta de Dark Emperor hasta que se vio el rostro enmascarado de Apocolyps).**

 **¡Hagámoslo! Ningún arma voy a tener. Solo fuerte debo ser. El juego ganare.**

 **(En un espacio negro se ve a Dark Emperor en el centro. Drago, Vladitor y Leonidas lo atacan desde diferentes ángulos seguidamente. Luego mostrando a Ren y Mason chocando sus espaldas y viéndose un momento con Linehalt y Avior también de espaldas rodeados de Bakugan Corruptos).**

 **¡No soy perdedor! Puedo volverlo a mi favor, cualquier cosa que yo desee. El juego ganare.**

 **(Se ve a Claire, Ginebra, Ashoka, John y Azmuth de lado y los Bakugan de las dos primeras frente a ellas liberando auras de sus atributos, para ver esa imagen alejarse y la mano de Apocolyps cerrar esa imagen, para mostrar con una línea separada en secuencia a Lumino Leonidas y Camilo, Fumma Hawktor y Shun, Atlantis Aquimos y Marucho y a Blitz Dragonoid y Dan. Con estos últimos la línea se separa y los dos se lanzan hacia Barodius y Dharak).**

 **Aquella luz que imaginamos en las sombras resplandece. ¡El juego ganare!**

 **(Se ve a Claire delante de una puerta que de a poco se empieza a abrir y trae los colores mientras mas se abre. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las figuras de Partita y Youma estaban detrás de ella, para la chica ver a Camilo extendiéndole la mano y Claire sonriendo la toma).**

 **(Todo termina con la imagen a color de los peleadores dirigiéndose al castillo de Gundalia, donde los espera Apocolyps).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 55: Oración de Tragedia**

-¡Descuida, Wilda, te salvaremos!- Dijo Drago.

El Bakugan Subterra solo gruño en respuesta. Estaba totalmente bajo el hechizo de Kazarina.

-¡Poder activado: **Golpe Subterra**!- Empezó Mira. El puño de Wilda se lleno de energía Subterra y lanzo un golpe de energía en el aire.

Drago desvaneció el ataque sin problemas. A pesar de haber luchado contra Dharak, aun le quedaba suficiente energía y con sus nuevos poderes, era muy superior a Wilda.

-¡Poder activado: **Martillo Blitz**! ¡Despierta, Mira!- Exclamo Dan.

Todo el cuerpo de Drago brillo de energía y a una gran velocidad se coloco delante de Wilda y lo golpeo, mandándolo varios centímetros lejos de el.

Wilda levanto la cabeza del suelo, su rostro tenía la marca del golpe de Drago. Viendo con furia a Drago.

Dan miro a Mira para ver algún rastro de la Mira que conocía, pero se espanto al ver un hilo de sangre caer por el labio de la Vestal, y que sin explicación su mejilla estuviera roja, como si hubiera sido golpeada.

-¿Pero que demonios...?-.

-Me olvide de decírtelo. Mientras Mira estuvo aquí, ella... participo en ciertos ejercicios que la volvieron mas cercana a su Bakugan. Ahora el dolor que su Bakugan sienta, ella lo sentirá como suyo- explicó Barodius con calma y deleite.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Exclamo Dan.

-¿Como es eso posible?- Pregunto Drago incrédulo.

-Apocolyps si es de tener cuidado- fue la única respuesta de Barodius. -Bueno, los dejare solos para que disfruten- se teletransporto sin dejar de sonreír con maligno disfrute.

-¡Espera, desgraciado!- Grito Dan al verlo irse, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos.

-¡Poder activado: **Gran Roca**!- Mira aprovecho la distracción de Dan y Drago, activando un poder que hizo que Wilda disparara lava de los cañones de sus hombros.

Drago fue atrapado desprevenido por el ataque, impactando en el, pero no siendo lo suficiente para hacerle un gran daño.

-¡Reacciona, Mira! ¡Esto ya es demasiado peligroso!- Grito Dan acercándose a la Vestal, pero fue pateado lejos por ella, cayendo sentado al suelo.

-¡No te me acerques, sucio humano! Ahora lo veo gracias a Lord Apocolyps. Nunca me importaste, nunca te ame- declaro Mira. Cada palabra era como una daga al corazón de Dan.

-¡No la escuches, Dan!- Grito Drago, viendo el dolor en la cara de su mejor amigo por las palabras. -No es Mira quien dice eso, es Apocolyps, que la tiene hipnotizada. No caigas en su juego-.

-Mi Lord solo traerá paz al Universo. Ustedes son pestes que se meten en su camino- dijo Mira con veneno hacía ellos. -¡Poder activado: **Golpe de Orca**!-.

Wilda rugió y salto ascendiendo con los cohetes cerca de sus pies hacía Drago, dándole un golpe en la quijada que aturdió al Bakugan Pyrus. No terminando allí, Wilda lo sujeto en su cola y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Drago!- Dan corrió hacía su compañero, que se sacudía la cabeza del polvo, no estando muy herido por los golpes de Wilda.

-Estoy bien... ¿pero como lo haremos para enfrentarlos sin lastimar a Mira?- Se pregunto Drago. Si atacaba a Wilda, Mira era lastimada, y ella no resistiría tanto como su Bakugan.

-La verdad... no lo se- respondió sinceramente Dan.

* * *

 **(Con Spectra)**

El rubio empezaba a recuperar los sentidos después de ser noqueado. Al principio vio borroso, pero cuando vio con claridad, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en los calabozos. Además, cuando intento mover su mano, se dio cuenta que tenía las extremidades con grilletes.

-¿Donde?- Se empezó a preguntar, se dio cuenta rápido que no estaba solo, a un lado de el estaba Mylene, aun inconsciente. -Mylene… ¡Mylene!- La llamo cada vez mas fuerte.

Eso fue suficiente para despertar a la Vexos, que también se dio cuenta pronto de la situación en la que estaba. -¿Donde diablos estamos? ¿Qué paso, Spectra?- Empezó a preguntar.

-Tal parece que nos dejaron inconscientes por sorpresa y ahora nos tienen capturados- analizo su situación el rubio.

-Yo preferiría el termino "invitados"-.

Los dos Vestals vieron adelante a la voz que les hablo, viendo a un enmascarado de ojos rojos y túnicas negras. Keith iba a preguntar quien era, pero al ver que Mylene empezó a temblar y su rostro era de miedo, supo de inmediato su identidad.

-Supongo que tu eres Apocolyps- dijo Spectra. Entendía porque Mylene le tenía miedo. De tan solo tenerlo adelante le provocaba un terror a su cuerpo.

-Y tu eres Spectra Phantom, antiguo líder de los Vexos y el peleador mas fuerte de tu planeta. Lastima que eso no bastara para entretener a mis tropas- dijo Apocolyps.

-Eres un...- no termino de hablar cuando Apocolyps lo vio a directamente a los ojos. Se callo a si mismo por el terror de esa simple acción. -¿Donde esta Mason?- Pregunto con un tono mas agudo.

-Esta con el resto de los prisioneros que quería liberar. Ni siquiera vale la pena torturarlo- respondió Apocolyps, dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a su trono. -Y por si te lo preguntas, Spectra. Tu Bakugan esta en el laboratorio de mi hija, ella esta ansiosa de ver lo que le hiciste. Pero primero veré si su plan me entretiene- explicó, sentándose en el trono.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a Kazarina y Basco que se acercaron a su Lord. -Lamentamos la tardanza, mi señor- se disculpo Basco.

-No importa, llegaron a tiempo para la diversión- le resto importancia y una pantalla holográfica se mostró delante de todos.

Spectra abrió los ojos detrás de su mascara cuando la imagen mostro a Drago resistiendo los ataques de Wilda. La imagen mostro también a Dan y Mira dándoles ordenes a sus Bakugan, el chico apretando los dientes de impotencia y la chica peleando con placer malvado.

-¿Mira? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Detente!- Grito Spectra, pero era en vano.

-Es parte de una entretención que mi hija planeo, hasta ahora se ve muy interesante. Se trata de que Kuso enfrente a su amiga y amada que esta bajo mi control, y si lastiman a su Bakugan, ella sufrirá el mismo daño- explicó Apocolyps con macabra diversión.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Es monstruoso!- Señalo Spectra.

-¡Eso es lo divertido! También es curioso, el más grande peleador del Universo se niega a pelear, pero si no lo hace, entonces su gran amigo y compañero será destruido, pero si lo hace, si pelea, perderá a la mujer que ama, a tu querida hermana, de un modo u otro, Kuso perderá. Eso suena bastante frio y cruel, ¿no estas de acuerdo, Mylene?- Pregunto divertido y la aludida solo gruño molesta e impotente. -Buen trabajo Kazarina, estoy sumamente complacido por este plan tuyo-

-Muchas gracias padre, solo espera a ver el desenlace de dicha batalla- dijo Kazarina

-Si todo sale bien, considerare entregarte Gundalia para que lo gobiernes a tu antojo y tal vez también Neathia- revelo Apocolyps, Kazarina solo sonrió

-Gracias padre-.

Spectra intentaba moverse para quitarse las ataduras, pero apenas podía sacudirse. Debía detener el combate, o todo saldría mal para Dan y su hermana.

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

-¡Poder activado: **Tormenta de Tierra**!- Wilda estrello su puño en el suelo, liberando gasolina que avanzo hacía Drago, levantándose como látigos y sujetándolo.

-¡Poder activado: **Onda Blitz**!- Drago rugió y libero ondas expansivas desde su centro, sacudiendo las ataduras que lo atan, elevándose al cielo.

-No podemos seguir así, debemos atacar- dijo Drago.

-Pero si lo hacemos, lastimaremos a Mira. No podemos hacerlo, Drago- rechazo Dan la idea.

-No podemos permitirnos perder, Dan. La gente de Neathia y el Orbe Sagrado están en juego. Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, pero debemos atacar para ganar. Prometo no atacar muy fuerte para no lastimar a Mira-.

El castaño miro confundido a Drago por sus palabras, para luego recordar su batalla contra Naga, donde el tuvo que sacrificar a Weivern para mantener a salvo el Núcleo de Infinidad de el. La situación era igual para el ahora mismo. Tenía que pelear para proteger a la gente de Neathia y al Universo de Apocolyps, aunque significaría dañar a la persona que mas quiere.

Los mechones de su cabello cubrieron sus ojos, dejo de apretar sus puños después de un rato. -Solo ten cuidado, amigo- fue lo único que dijo.

-Por supuesto- asintió Drago.

-¡Poder activado: **Golpe de Calor**!- Wilda se elevo al cielo con sus propulsores en sus pies a golpear a Drago, pero este detuvo su puño con su mano.

-¿Hm?-.

 **-¡Partículas Salvajes!-** Activo su propio poder Drago, liberando descargas rojizas de sus alas que golpearon desprevenido a Wilda.

El ataque no fue a toda su capacidad, pero fue suficiente para que el Bakugan Subterra comenzara a caer y chocara con el suelo. Mira ahogo un quejido de dolor y casi arquea la espalda.

-Lo lamento, Wilda, Mira. Pero es por su bien- se disculpo Drago, apretando sus puños. **-¡Onda Blitz!-.**

Esta vez se uso como partículas que se liberaron de sus alas y se concentraron en su puño derecho. Drago se lanzo hacía Wilda.

-¡Poder activado: **Pecho Ardiente**!- La placa de metal en el torso de Wilda se expandió mas a los lados, liberando un rayo que se detuvo frente suyo y libero una intensa onda de calor.

El puño cargado de Drago choco con la onda, liberando la energía en su puño como un rayo cercano que desactivo el poder con facilidad. Wilda retrocedió dos pasos.

-Finalmente se disponen a atacar. Me estaba preocupando que fuera tan fácil- dijo Mira con burla.

Dan no respondió, evito mirarla porque sabía que si lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que detuviera a Drago, y con eso, fallaran.

-¡Poder activado: **Gran Bola de Tierra**!-.

Wilda levanto los brazos y creo una esfera de energía café que lanzo contra Drago, pero este la golpeo y la destruyo como si nada. La diferencia de poder entre ambos Bakugan era demasiada.

* * *

 **(Con Apocolyps)**

Apocolyps observaba todo y no puedo evitar reírse con malévolo placer. -Esto es más divertido de lo que creí, realmente es muy divertido- admitió feliz, mientras que Keith y Mylene solo observaban con enojo, impotencia y rabia. -Estoy muy complacido por esto Kazarina-.

-Gracias padre, me da gusto escuchar que mi plan ha sido totalmente de tu agrado- dijo Kazarina sonriendo.

-Te has reivindicado, realmente lo hiciste, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. No había disfrutado de un espectáculo como este en mucho tiempo, estoy muy complacido, me siento muy feliz- declaro riéndose.

-Me haces feliz con tus palabras padre- aseguro Kazarina sonriéndole y al escuchar eso...

-Si ustedes gustan puedo realizar la danza de la alegría para ambos- dijo Basco captando la atención de padre e hija, comenzando con su extraña danza, ante la mirada de pena del tirano y su hija, así como una de extrañeza de parte de los dos prisioneros.

-No... mejor... guárdala para otro momento -pidió Apocolyps con el tono más educado que pudo.

-Si, como usted ordene- dijo Basco deteniéndose.

Spectra estaba comenzando a desesperarse, entendía porque Dan paso a la ofensiva, ya que si no lo hacía perdería, también notaba que Drago se contenía de atacar con todo para no herir a Mira. Había venido a Gundalia para salvar a Mira y solo termino como prisionero y observando a pelear a su hermana con la persona que le gustaba. Se sentía patético.

Mylene miro secretamente a Spectra, sintiéndose mal por el en el fondo. Casi se ríe de la ironía. Hace un año ella lo declaro como traidor a todo Vestal e intento eliminarlo. La última vez que se vieron el y Mira intentaron darle una oportunidad de redención, pero su obsesión con el poder la hizo rechazar la oferta.

¿Eso a donde la llevo? A perderse por un túnel espacial con Shadow hasta que ambos chocaron con Apocolyps, donde conoció el verdadero significado de terror.

Incluso ahora, una parte de ella, la fría y malvada le decía que dejara a Spectra a su suerte y ofreciera sus servicios a Apocolyps para vivir. Pero otra parte, una que ha aparecido desde que fue rescatada por ese sujeto de la media mascara le decía que era inútil, que Apocolyps no le veía ningún valor, y que no debía de traicionar mas a Spectra de lo que ya ha hecho.

-Realmente soy una estúpida por pensar de esta manera... pero creo que era mas estúpida por mi forma de pensar anterior- susurro para si misma.

-Es cierto, pero eso demuestra que puedes aprender-.

-¿Eh?- Mylene vio que la hombrera izquierda que ayudaba a sujetar su capa se movía y algo salía para verla. -Pero si esto es...-.

* * *

 **(De vuelta)**

 _-"¡Dan!"-_ La voz de Dragonoid Colosus se escucho por el Bakumetro del aludido, brillando de color. _-"Creo que tengo una forma para sacar a sus amigos de la hipnosis"-_ comento.

-¿En serio?- Esas eran buenas noticias para Dan.

 _-"Si. Puedo usar mis poderes como guardián del Orbe Sagrado para que Wilda salga de la hipnosis, así el lazo se desconectara, pero necesito estar cerca de el para lograrlo"-._

-De acuerdo. ¿Escuchaste, Drago?-.

-Yo daré la oportunidad. **¡Explosión Blitz!-** Drago junto y extendió sus brazos hacía adelante y libero una bola de fuego.

-¡Poder activado: **Muro Atlas**!- Wilda golpeo el suelo y un muro de lava seca emergió delante de el.

El ataque de fuego destruyo el muro y golpeo al Bakugan Subterra, pero este pudo protegerse cruzándose de brazos gracias que el ataque no estaba en todo su poder y el muro lo hizo mas débil. Pero Mira sintió un ardor en sus brazos, pero los ignoro. El dolor no se comparaba a la gloria de servirle a Lord Apocolyps.

Dan debía de acabar esto pronto. Iba a llamar a Drago para que lo acercara a Wilda, pero alcanzo a ver una luz a lo lejos. -¡Cuidado!-.

Un rayo de energía azul golpeo por detrás a Drago, derribándolo desprevenido, pero antes de caer al suelo, Wilda le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula y un izquierdaso en la cara que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Drago!-.

-¿Quien fue?- Pregunto Mira en voz alta, molesta. Estaban arruinando su combate y el deleite de su Lord, que sabía que estaba viendo la pelea.

-¡Ajajajaja! No eres tan fuerte ahora, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Litirius burlonamente, en su hombro estaba Stoica.

-¡Stoica! ¡Rata cobarde!- Señalo Dan con odio al Gundaliano Aquos.

-No existe la cobardía en la guerra, solo los ataques estratégicos- respondió Stoica. -¡Poder activado: **Airfull**!-.

-Buenas noches- Litirius disparo desde su boca un látigo de energía que golpeo a Drago en el piso, electrocutándolo y haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Suéltenlo!- Grito Dan, no queriendo ver mas a su amigo sufrir.

Cuando Litirius acabo de electrocutarlo, Drago volvió a su forma esfera. Dan intento ir por el, pero Mira se apareció detrás de el y lo derribo, colocando uno de sus brazos detrás en su espalda y con el peso de ella encima de el lo incapacito para moverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Mira a Stoica.

-Salí a buscar una rata muerta, pero es bastante difícil de encontrar, por lo que vi que necesitabas ayuda y te eche una mano- respondió Stoica como algo obvio.

Mira solo frunció el ceño y su Bakugan volvió a su forma esfera, al igual que Litirius. Stoica estaba seguro que recibiría una recompensa por capturar a Dan Kuso y Drago después que estos derrotaran a Barodius. Eso garantizaría su valía y seguridad.

Pobre diablo.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Dukhan y Helik seguían enfrascados en su combate, al mismo tiempo que Camilo y Marduk seguían intentando salir de la jaula en la que estaban. Incluso intentaron romper los barrotes con un disparo del arma de Marduk, pero el disparo de plasma solo reboto en la barra y anduvo rebotando alrededor de la jaula durante varios segundos en los que ambos tuvieron que agacharse para no ser golpeados hasta que el disparo de plasma se desvaneció.

-Ionia ya se esta cansando de jugar con tu juguete, Helik- comento Dukhan cuando chocaron sables.

Es cierto, el Bakugan de dos atributos apenas tenía algunos rasguños mientras que el mecánico estaba soltando chispas. A este paso era obvio el ganador entre los Bakugan.

-Durara lo suficiente- declaro Helik, haciendo mas presión.

-Debo reconocer que no he tenido un combate tan bueno desde que enfrente a Lord Apocolyps antes de jurarle lealtad. Aun puedes elegir. Es mejor servir en el bando de los ganadores que morir inútilmente- trato de convencerlo una vez mas.

-¡Cállate maldito! Nunca perdonare a Apocolyps ni su conquista. El me quito todo. Juro que pagara lo que hizo-.

-Basta de tonterías. Es una lastima, pero creo que me servirá para la próxima vez-. Ambos se separaron y Dukhan saco una carta. -¡Poder activado: **Búfalo** **Etarion**!-.

-¡Esta es la razón por las que las maquinas no sirven para pelear!- Ionia choco sus palmas y lanzo una llamarada desde ellas que tomo la forma de un caballo búfalo que fue rodeado por chispas.

El caballo de fuego golpeo a Kaleidoscope, destruyendo al Bakugan mecánico por completo, haciendo saltar sus partes. Helik cubrió su cabeza ante la explosión de su Bakugan.

-Creo que es todo...- dijo Dukhan.

-¡Aun no! Me he preparado desde hace mucho para derrocar a Apocolyps. Y ahora usare mi poder para acabar con ese malvado ser-.

-¡Tonterías! Mi deber es proteger a Lord Apocolyps, conozco su fuerza muy bien. Es imposible derrotarlo, y como uno de sus generales, no dejare que ni te le acerques-.

Helik sonrió arrogante. -Eso esta por verse- saco la esfera de la Ex-Maquina.

-¿Eso es un Bakugan? Es demasiado grande- exclamo Leonidas, viendo la esfera que sujetaba Helik y que el tamaño ocupaba toda su mano.

-¡Este es el poder de Ulbarks! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aparece, Ex-Maquina!-.

Lanzo la esfera al aire, abriéndose, emitiendo una poderosa luz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Dukhan, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

-No es algo normal- dijo Ionia serio.

Mientras la luz seguía emitiéndose, empezaron a liberarse ondas que sacudieron toda la arena, alarmando a casi todos, excepto a Helik. Cuando se empezó a ver una figura entre la luz, un rayo de luz salió disparado, golpeando a Ionia que se estrello contra las gradas vacías.

-¿Derribo a Ionia de un ataque?- Pregunto sorprendido Dukhan.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunto Vladitor.

Otro rayo de luz se disparo al suelo, cerca de la jaula donde estaban los terrícolas. El rayo se arrastro por el suelo, pasando también por delante y de lado de la jaula, una explosión se libero de la marca que dejo el rayo, destruyendo la jaula.

-¡AAAAHH!- Exclamaron los dos terrícolas y Bakugan, saliendo volando de la jaula.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo Helik preocupado. Puede que no eran amigos, pero Marduk lo libero y Camilo era un compañero necesario.

Finalmente la luz dejo de brillar, mostrando al fin la apariencia de la Ex-Maquina: Era como una torre que era mucho mas grande que cualquier Bakugan. Su piel era de color verde claro y tenía partes de un anillo por la mitad inferior de su cuerpo de un verde mas oscuro, un anillo al comienzo de su cuello, dos anillos mas pequeños exactamente debajo de su rostro, esos anillos también era de color verde oscuro, su rostro igual, además que tenía dos antenas largas a los lados como orejas y cinco pequeños ojos en su rostro con una gema tecnológica celeste arriba de ellos y dos ojos mas a los bordes de arriba de su cabeza, además tenía una gran boca.

Otra cosa a destacar, es que parte del centro de su cuerpo parecía como si estuviera envuelto, ya que no tenía brazos, y tenía equipado ruedas debajo de el para moverse.

Su tamaño hacía sentir a un Bakugan lo que sentía un humano al ver el tamaño de los Bakugan por primera vez.

 **(N/A: Para mejorar la idea, la apariencia es la misma de la criatura que tengo como foto de perfil ahora y que cambie para esta ocasión. Si alguien pregunta por el anime, pregunte por PM).**

-¿Eso... es un Bakugan?- Pregunto Dukhan sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Atácalos, Ex-Maquina!- Ordeno Helik. La Ex-Maquina no tenía cartas poder, porque no las necesitaba. La Ex-Maquina era poder puro combinado con tecnología de Ulbarks.

La Ex-Maquina disparo un rayo desde la gema de su cabeza contra Ionia, quien no tuvo tiempo de evadir o defenderse del ataque, quedando mas aplastado en las gradas.

-¡Acábalos!-.

Pero la Ex-Maquina no obedeció. Empezó a moverse gracias a las ruedas debajo suyo en dirección al castillo, ignorando todo lo demás.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Vuelve- ordeno Helik, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

-Tengo que comunicarle esto a Lord Apocolyps- dijo Dukhan, regresando a Ionia a su modo esfera y saliendo de la arena.

La Ex-Maquina avanzo, destruyendo las gradas a su paso. Sentía una enorme energía salir del castillo y la seguía. Helik empezó a seguir al Bakugan, preguntándose que pasaba.

Poco después de que se fuera, Camilo y Marduk despertaron después de ser mandados a volar de esa manera.

-¿Estas bien, tonto? No quiero que te lastimes demasiado en este lugar antes de que peleemos- pregunto Marduk a su modo.

-Si. ¿Pero que rayos fue esa cosa?- Dijo Camilo, refiriéndose a lo que libero Helik.

-Esa cosa no podía ser un Bakugan. Nunca he visto algo parecido- dijo Vladitor.

-Hay que seguirlos- dijo Leonidas, viendo claramente a la Ex-Maquina.

Los peleadores asintieron y se levantaron, empezando a correr hacía esa cosa.

* * *

 **(Con Fabia)**

-Me pregunto que habrá sido esa luz- se pregunto Fabia. Ya que hace pocos minutos pudieron ver una luz a los lejos.

-Deben de ser los demás, que están luchando- supuso Ren.

El grupo estaba pensando su siguiente movimiento. Habían logrado entrar al laboratorio de Kazarina mientras Fabia y Nurzak mantenían ocupados a Kazarina y Stoica, pero descubrieron que ni Zenet, ni Lena, ni siquiera John estaban, probablemente se los llevaron antes que llegaran, siendo un fracaso de misión.

-Conozco un escondite de Mason que esta cerca de aquí. Nos lo enseño a todos cuando nos conocimos. Podemos escondernos allí por ahora- sugirió Ren.

-¿Y que pasa con los demás? No vamos a abandonarlos- exclamo Claire.

-Yo iré a buscar a Shun y los demás para ver si tuvieron éxito. Ya me he infiltrado en el castillo antes, puedo hacerlo otra vez- ofreció Fabia.

-Lo lamento, pero no va a pasar-.

Cuando todos voltearon de donde provino esa voz, fueron recibidos por un tornado de llamas negras que golpearon a Ren y Claire, derribándolos hacía el suelo aturdidos. Vieron que el responsable de eso.

-¡Youma!- Dijo Fabia el nombre del culpable.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gaste, princesa- bromeo el castaño. -Y siéntase feliz, hoy vengo a jugar con usted- dijo.

-No te acerques a la princesa, demonio- dijo Aranaut.

-Oblígame- mostro entre sus dedos la esfera de Zashura. -¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Hora de la tragedia, Zashura!-.

-¡Siempre estoy listo para causar una!-.

-Como quieras, te parare los pies ahora mismo- dijo Fabia. -¡Bakugan pelea! ¡A luchar, Clarent Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Por la bendición que recibí del Orbe Sagrado, juro que los venceré!-.

Un poco lejos de allí, Jake, Daku y Azmuth corrían por el atajo que les dio el pequeño, aunque el último avanzaba dentro de su esfera mecánica mientras que los dos chicos eran los que corrían.

Ambos vieron aparecer desde donde estaban a Zashura y Aranaut, alertando a Azmuth. -¡Rápido! ¡El ya esta aquí!- Apresuro el Galvan.

-¡¿Por que no te adelantas tu?! ¡Estoy seguro que puedes ir mas rápido que nosotros en esa cosa!- Exclamo Daku corriendo.

-¡Por que si lo hago, quedaré desprotegido!- Respondió Azmuth.

-¡Practicas de futbol americano, no me fallen ahora!- Grito Jake, corriendo lo mas rápido que sus pies podían.

* * *

 **(En la sala del trono)**

-Y que sea una advertencia y recordatorio para todos; nadie molesta cuando me estoy divirtiendo- advirtió con tono amenazante Apocolyps.

Guardo su espada y tiro la cabeza de Stoica cerca de donde estaban Spectra y Mylene. Ambos tuvieron expresiones de asco al ver la cabeza del Gundaliano separada de su cuerpo. Apocolyps no dudo en matarlo, solo porque se entrometió cuando el se estaba divirtiendo por la pelea de Dan y Mira.

Con Litirius, este termino de ser absorbido por Dark Emperor, quien saboreo la energía y esencia del Bakugan Aquos, aunque noto un amargo sabor de pescado.

Cuando Emperor volvió a su forma esférica, Dukhan entro acelerado a la sala del trono. -¡Mi señor! ¡Le traigo noticias urgentes!-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que estas tan alterado?- Pregunto Apocolyps.

Dukhan solo hizo aparecer la pantalla holográfica y mostro a la Ex-Maquina avanzando hacía el castillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Kazarina.

-Lo libero Helik de Ulbarks. La llamo, la Ex-Maquina. Esa cosa casi acaba con Ionia de solo dos simples ataques- contó Dukhan.

-Tiene un tamaño colosal- observo Lumagrow el tamaño exagerado.

Apocolyps veía interesado a la Ex-Maquina. Podía sentir la esencia de sus Bakugan Corruptos en esa cosa, por lo que fue creada a partir de ellos, pero no creía que la obedeciera aun si lo intentaba.

-Kazarina. A pesar de que te has reivindicado. Aun no estoy seguro de tu fuerza como peleadora ni la de tu compañero Bakugan. Por lo que quiero que te encargues de eliminar a esa cosa. Como mi hija, debería ser algo sencillo para ti- le ordeno a su hija.

-Como ordenes padre, Lumagrow no dudara en exterminarlo- dijo Kazarina.

-Le arrancare la piel con mis garras- dijo Lumagrow.

* * *

 **(Afuera)**

La Ex-Maquina cada vez mas se acercaba al castillo Gundaliano. Se había topado con algunos Bakugan Corruptos que aun quedaban y lo atacaron para defender el castillo, pero este saco de su cuerpo látigos con punta roja y afilada, los uso para atacar a los Bakugan, asesinando a cada uno sin piedad.

A los soldados Taskan y Gundalianos que estaban en su camino, solo los pasaba encima, aplastándolos. Solo era una maquina que seguía sus propios instintos.

Helik estaba detrás de la Ex-Maquina, viendo los cuerpos de Bakugan y soldados enemigos que dejaba a su paso. Es cierto que el quería esto, pero viendo de lo que era capaz, y que no la obedecía, le preocupaba.

 _-¿Acaso el Doctor Vendar si tenía razón después de todo?-_ pensó Helik. -Basta. Tienes que parar ahora. ¡Regresa ya, Ex-Maquina!- Ordeno.

Los ojos de la Ex-Maquina brillaron de amarillo, disparando varios rayos a diferentes direcciones. Uno de ellos toco el suelo delante de Helik. La luz del rayo se extendió, atrapando al sorprendido joven, quedando envuelto en la explosión.

Marduk y Camilo que estaban acercándose corriendo vieron la explosión mas cercana y fueron a revisar. Viendo el cuerpo de Helik en el suelo.

-¡Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Camilo deteniéndose y arrodillándose a un lado de Helik. -Cielos, Helik- lo tomo en sus brazos y levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Reacciona, no es momento para quedarse dormido- dijo Marduk en voz baja, arrodillándose con una rodilla tocando el suelo.

-Camilo... Marduk... ¿son ustedes?- Pregunto Helik con voz débil. -No puedo creer lo que hice...-.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿De verdad es un Bakugan?- Pregunto Leonidas, escuchando el gritar de la Ex-Maquina.

-La Ex-Maquina... es una combinación de varios Bakugan Corruptos... capturados y combinados con la tecnología de mi planeta natal...- explicó débilmente el castaño.

-¿Combinación? ¿Es artificial?- Pregunto Vladitor, aunque en el fondo estaba molesto por esa abominación, no era momento para eso.

-Si. Pero no me obedece. Arraso con todo por su propia voluntad...- apretó los dientes de dolor. La explosión fue peor de lo que aparento.

Camilo sintió algo liquido en su mano que sujetaba la parte delantera del cuerpo de Helik. Al ver que lo liquido era sangre, se asusto y preocupo.

-!Hay que curarte de inmediato...¡-

Helik puso su mano derecha en el brazo de Camilo y lo apretó. -Solo quería... vengarme de Apocolyps por lo que hizo... y por lo que su conquista causo, y como destruye las vidas de las personas que entran en contacto con el... pero en lugar de eso...-.

no pudo seguir hablando al por el dolor que supero su resistencia.

Ya no le quedaba tiempo.

-¡Oye! Helik, no te mueras. No te salve para que te mueras delante mío- exclamo Marduk serio, estaba empezando a apretar su mano izquierda de impotencia.

-Lo lamento... por favor, Camilo, Marduk. Detengan... a la Ex-Maquina...- soltó el brazo de Camilo y se llevo esa mano al colgante de su cuello. -Lo siento, Chelsia… lo lamento... mi querida hermana-.

Cerro los ojos y su cabeza cayo sin fuerzas al mismo tiempo que una lagrima caía de su ojo derecho. La mano que sujetaba su colgante cayo, aun sosteniendo el mismo que se arranco de su cuello. Camilo no pudo sentir mas su respiración.

-¡Helik! ¡Quédate con nosotros, Helik! ¡HELIK!- Llamaba Camilo, pero era en vano. Helik ya no abriría los ojos.

-No puede ser...- murmuro Leonidas sin habla. -¡Mierda!-.

Marduk miro con furia contenida la espalda de la Ex-Maquina y se levanto, pasando de largo a Camilo.

-Vamos. Tenemos tareas que cumplir-.

Camilo se limpio con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos y dejo el cuerpo de Helik en el suelo. Ordeno sus manos para que estuvieran encima de su torso, sujetando su colgante.

Se puso al lado de Marduk e iba a dar un paso, pero el peleador Darkus levanto su brazo adelante de el, deteniéndolo. -Déjanos esta tarea a Vladitor y a mi. Tu apresúrate en ir al castillo y enfrentar a Youma-.

-¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?! ¡Helik nos pidió a ambos que...!-.

-¡Necesitas pensar con la cabeza fría!- Grito Marduk. -¡Si no detenemos a Apocolyps, las muertes seguirán! ¡Y debemos derribar las barreras que lo protegen! ¡Youma es una de ellas!-.

Camilo seguía viendo molesto a Marduk, en el lado que estaba solo podía ver el lado de su rostro que era cubierto por la mascara, pero escucho un goteo. Vio al suelo, y vio sangre caer de la otra mano de Marduk.

El no toco a Helik, por lo que no debería estar sangrando. A menos que... la sangre sea de el. El mismo se esta hiriendo de la frustración y el odio.

Calmándose un poco, Camilo cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, mas calmado. -¿Cómo quieres que me adelante a esa cosa?- Pregunto.

Marduk señalo con la cabeza a una ciclobici que estaba tirada cerca de ellos. Era como las que habían en Neathia, pero de color negro.

-Mas les vale no fallar, o nosotros mismos los matamos- dijo Leonidas.

-Como si yo fallara alguna vez- respondió Vladitor.

Camilo corrió a la ciclobici y abriendo su parte de circuitos, la activo. Se subió en ella y se fue en dirección al castillo, pero por un camino diferente del que iba la Ex-Maquina.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Vladitor…-.

-Si-.

* * *

 **(Con Youma)**

-¡Poder activado: **Realidad de Puños**!-.

-¡Poder activado: **Sable Oscuro**!-.

Ambos Bakugan chocaron entre si, empezando a atacarse sin cuartel. La velocidad de Aranaut era superior a la de Zashura, pero la habilidad y destreza del Bakugan de dos atributos era superior a la de su oponente, dejando a ambos igualados por el momento.

Ashoka se mantenía cerca de Ren y Claire que estaban inconscientes, en guardia si a Youma se le ocurría alguno de sus trucos para atacarlos.

-¡Poder activado: **Puño** **Artúrico**!-.

-¡La luz siempre prevalecerá, y se los mostrare!- Exclamo Aranaut. Un guantelete diferente de los que usa apareció en su mano derecha. Lanzando un golpe cargado que se libero como un rayo de energía hacía Zashura.

-La luz esta sobrevalorada- respondió Zashura. **-¡Oscuridad Flameante!-.**

Sus brazos que ya estaban rodeados de energía Darkus, fueron recubiertos por llamas negras y con uno dio una estocada al rayo que se dirigió hacía el, deteniéndolo, y las llamas se expandieron por todo el rayo hasta llegar al guantelete de Aranaut, quemándolo en pocos segundos, pero tiempo suficiente para que se lo quitara.

-¡Poder activado: **Anillos del Shinigami**!- Activo Youma.

Los dos anillos se generaron por los hombros de Zashura y se lanzaron a su enemigo. Aranaut los repelió con patadas, pero los anillos volvían a atacarlo, haciéndolo mas difícil detenerlos.

-¡Poder activado: **Protector Dual**!-.

Los nuevos golpeadores de Aranaut aparecieron, y con ellos golpeo los anillos de energía, destruyéndolos esta vez.

-Sin duda te has vuelto mas capaz de pelear, princesa- elogió Youma.

Fabia no se sintió complacida con ese cumplido, pero tenía una duda. -No entiendo, Youma. ¿Por que haces esto? El Sabio Alfredo ya nos conto, sobre ti, sobre Partita, y sobre lo aquella vez...-.

-Tch. ¿Ese anciano no puede mantener la boca cerrada por cinco minutos?- Gruño con odio y veneno. -¿Y? Lo que yo haga no les importa, y ese vejete menos-.

-Deberías unirte a nosotros. Estoy segura que sabes que fue Apocolyps. Si te nos unieras, sería mas fácil derrotarlo- ofreció.

Youma era un ser que hizo cosas atroces, pero si algo le había enseñado la guerra, era que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, sobre todo los que mas sufrieron.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Youma empezó a reírse en voz baja hasta que subió de volumen y se volvió una gran carcajada. -¡Hahahahaha! Y pensé que mis chistes eran malos-.

-Fabia, no pierdas el aliento. Ese sujeto esta muy lejos de la redención- dijo Ashoka. No importa que le paso a Youma en el pasado, no justificaba todo lo que les hizo.

-Deberías escuchar a tu amiga, que es obvio que piensa mas que tu- se seco una lagrima que le salió de tanta risa. -Poder activado: **Disparo de Cenizas** -.

Los ojos de Zashura brillaron, pero Aranaut fue mas rápido y esquivo la explosión.

Pero era una finta, ya que Zashura pudo colocarse delante de Aranaut. **-¡Proyectil Bolg!-.**

El Bakugan Haos fue bombardeado por explosiones a demasiada distancia corta. Cuando Zashura dejo de atacar y se retrocedió, Aranaut cayo desplomado, aunque antes de tocar el suelo, volvió a su forma esfera.

-¡Aranaut!- Grito Fabia asustada, recogiendo a su amigo.

-Eso pasa cuando te distraes en una batalla, princesa- señalo el castaño. -pero la diversión todavía no termina, ¡apenas comienzo! ¡Todo el mundo es mi escenario!-.

Saco su reloj de bolsillo y el objeto empezó a liberar un campo de su interior que atrapo a Fabia y a todos los demás por sorpresa, dentro de el, todo estaba blanco y negro.

Jake, Daku y Azmuth ya estaban llegando y vieron lo que pasaba. -¡Rápido, detenganlo!- Exclamo el Galvan.

Jake corrió hacía adelante y salto para atrapar a Youma, pero el campo desapareció, con todos los de su interior. Jake cayo al suelo sin atrapar a nadie.

-¡Rayos! ¡Se los llevo!- Exclamo frustrado Daku.

* * *

 **(Con Fabia)**

La Neathiana estaba abriendo sus ojos. Se vio sorprendida al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en Gundalia, ahora estaba en sus aposentos en el castillo de Neathia.

-Este es mi...- se miro en un espejo cercano, dándose cuenta que también estaba en su forma de Neathiana.

-¿Una ilusión? ¿Tanto poder tienes, Youma?-.

-¿Por que?- Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Fabia se dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver a una Neathiana adulta y se parecía mucho a su hermana.

-¿Por que a pesar de las advertencias, fuiste de nuevo a Gundalia, exponiéndote al peligro? ¡Ya has sufrido demasiado! ¡Deja todo!- Exclamo la mujer adulta con lagrimas.

-Mama...- Fabia reconoció a la mujer como su madre, pero ella había muerto hace mucho, junto con los padres de Serah.

-¡Deja de pelear, Fabia!- La mujer se acerco a la princesa y se arrodillo, sujetando la muñeca de la mas joven.

-No, debo pelear. Tengo que ir- se negó a las suplicas de su madre. -No solo para salvar a nuestro planeta, si no a todo el Universo- explicó.

-¡No, Fabia!-.

Levanto la vista con enojo. -¿Estas satisfecho, Youma? Conozco muy bien a mi madre, y se que nunca hubiera dicho tales cosas, aunque quisiera-.

-No, no. Apenas inicia la obra. ¡Vamos al segundo acto!- Se escucho la voz de Youma por todo el lugar, para posterior escuchar un chasquido de dedos, y ver como unas cortinas de teatro ocultaban todo.

Cuando Fabia pudo volver a ver, se dio cuenta que estaba en un campo de batalla. Se sorprendió al aparecer aquí. Pero cuando miro mejor a su alrededor, reconoció donde estaba, y lo que pasaría.

-Que mal gusto-.

-No, lo siento. Pero creo que estas equivocada- Youma apareció, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Eh?-.

-Después de todo, la persona que morirá aquí ya esta peleando, pero no quien piensas-.

Una explosión ocurrió delante de ellos, Lumagrow se mostró saliendo del humo dejado, equipado con su armamento.

-¡Ataca, Lumagrow!- Ordeno Kazarina en una roca.

Pero contra quienes luchaban no eran Jim y Aranaut, eran Shun Hawktor. Los ojos de Fabia se abrieron horrorizados cuando los vio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Detente!- Fabia corrió hacia ellos en un intento de detenerlos, pero Youma la tomo del hombro y la empujo hacía atrás, sentándola con fuerza en el suelo.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes tocar a los actores!-.

Fabia no lo escucho, el único pensamiento en su mente era que esto era un error. Shun no debía morir aquí, esto paso mucho antes que fuera a la Tierra. Solo podía ver como Lumagrow superaba a Hawktor.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡¿Por que el?! ¡El no es quien debe morir!-.

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Finalmente, Lumagrow ataco con su armamento al peleador y su Bakugan, incinerando a los dos. Una muerte de guerrero, y en cierto sentido, rápida.

-¿Por que...?- Fabia miro lo que quedaba de la escena de la batalla con horro y dolor. Las mismas cosas que había sentido cuando vio que esto le pasaba a Jim, pero esta vez era mas diferente. Como si doliera mas.

-Vaya, pero tu hiciste esto- menciono Youma, confundiendo aun mas a Fabia.

-¿Qué?-.

-De seguro se han preguntado cuales son mis poderes, así que ahora te lo responderé: Mis poderes se basan en mostrar los recuerdos y sueños de las personas, una habilidad de mi especie, y yo, puedo manipular hasta cierto punto el tiempo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Siempre he tenido esa habilidad desde que tengo memoria, no se si hay algún significado, ni me importa. La uso para acelerar el tiempo de mi cuerpo, haciéndoles parecer a todos que soy muy rápido. Una ilusión óptica. Pero lo de ahora es de mi especie. Solo muestro tus recuerdos-.

Fabia retrocedió la cabeza asustada por lo que esas palabras implicaban.

-En otras palabras. ¡Tu eres la que piensa en matarlo, no yo!-.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo nunca...!-.

-Pero debo decir que es una tragedia plausible. El se hubiera sacrificado para que tu novio no muriera y tu fueras feliz, ¿no crees?- Menciono, rascándose los pocos pelos en su barbilla.

No hubo respuesta de Fabia. Ella creía podría ser verdad. Shun demostró ser alguien noble que no dudaría en sacrificarse por otros como los demás, pero también ha demostrado preocuparse mucho por ella.

Youma acerco dos dedos al rostro de Fabia. -Último acto- chasqueo los dedos, cambiando de nuevo el lugar.

Cuando la princesa abrió sus ojos, esta vez estaba en el laboratorio de Kazarina donde ella experimento con Aranaut y le quito la memoria.

-Espero que te agrade. Lo replique lo mejor que pude cuando tu lo viste la primera vez, así que espero que sea suficiente para ti- hablo Youma, mirando la gran plataforma que era del tamaño de un Bakugan.

-¿Ahora vas a mostrarte como experimentan con Aranaut, o en este caso, Hawktor?- Pregunto Fabia.

Youma se río divertido. -Lo siento, pero esta vez traje un invitado para esta ocasión. No tienes que agradecerme-.

-¿Un invitado?-.

Unos pasos resonaron, acercándose hacía ellos, Fabia volteo de donde se originaban los pasos, viendo a la persona que nunca creyó volver a ver.

-¡No puede ser!-.

-Vaya, pero si es Fabia. Que coincidencia, ¿qué haces en este lugar?-.

La persona que veía Fabia era su difunto prometido, Jim, quien le sonreía con cariño mientras que cargaba en su mano derecha algo envuelto en telas.

Fabia cerro los ojos y miro con odio a Youma. -¿Cómo te atreves? Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero crear una ilusión de Jim para atormentarme es demasiado bajo- recrimino molesta.

-Es como dices, pero cometes un error. El no es falso. Este Jim lo cree usando tus recuerdos y mis poderes de tiempo, recogiendo algo del tiempo que el perdió cuando murió en el campo de batalla. Es el verdadero, pero a la vez no- explicó Youma.

-¡No puede ser!- Abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Es normal, yo tampoco podía creerlo, Fabia- dijo Jim.

-¿Realmente eres tu?- Pregunto ansiosa. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero sus sentimientos estaban muy desorbitados.

Jim sonrió. -Mira esto. ¡Es algo único que no pudimos obtener antes!- Exclamo con emoción desenvolviendo la tela del objeto que tenía.

Cuando se desenvolvió por completo, se revelo que el objeto era en realidad la cabeza pálida de Shun, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Al ver la cabeza, Fabia se horrorizo y aparto la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. -¡No me lo muestres, por favor!- Suplico.

-Que extraño- comento Jim, atrayendo la atención de Fabia. -Como princesa y guerrera debes cargar con la muerte de todos que pelean por tu causa. Pero, ¿por que lo rechazas a el?-.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-.

-¡Ese rechazo es amor! Un sentimiento que supera la lógica y algo que sentiste una vez por mi, pero ahora lo sientes por este joven. Incluso lo sientes aun mayor que conmigo- afirmo Jim, levantando la cabeza de Shun.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No tengo el derecho ni la voluntad de amar a alguien mas! Eso es...-.

-¡No, princesa Fabia! ¡Escúcheme!-.

Alejado de la ilusión, pero siendo capaz de verla, Aranaut intentaba llamar la atención de Fabia, pero era imposible. Youma había hecho que viera todo esto a propósito para torturarlo mentalmente, ya que sabía de su pequeño "secreto", y lo estaba usando en su contra.

Los labios de Jim se estiraron en una sonrisa corrompida. -Es como dices. Siempre has sido así de decidida y leal. No hay manera de que sientas algo así. Tu amas a tu gente, no puedes enamorarte de alguien en especial, que ni siquiera es Neathiano. Después de todo, lo dejaste morir. ¿No acabas de confirmar justo ahora que murió?-.

-No es verdad...- los ojos de Fabia temblaban de miedo e incertidumbre.

-¡Este joven y sus amigos no tenían libertad! ¡No tenían elección! ¡Tu los trajiste a todos porque necesitabas sus fuerzas!-.

Youma miraba apartado la escena con una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando esto mas de lo que imagino.

-Por cierto, ¿por que no los detuviste de venir? Si lo amabas, debiste detenerlo a el y a sus amigos aunque hubieses tenido que romperle las piernas-.

Los ojos de la cabeza de Shun se abrieron de repente. -No te preocupes, solo soy un simple humano- Jim dejo caer la cabeza y rodo hasta los pies de Fabia.

-¡NOOOOO!- Grito Fabia de horror llevándose las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Mirando con panico la cabeza de Shun.

Aranaut veía todo eso y solo podía lamentarse. -¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Debí haberlo dicho! ¡Debí haberle dicho que si recuerdo todo! ¡Todo es mi culpa!-.

La ilusión termino y aparecieron en una celda Gundaliana. Fabia estaba adentro de la celda y Youma la miraba desde afuera. La princesa estaba de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y los ojos sin vida.

Aranaut ahora estaba dentro de una capsula que lo contenía de hacer algo, pero no es como si estuviera en condiciones mentales para eso.

-Que te sirva de lección. Los sentimientos solo nos causan dolor y nos hace débiles, por tus sentimientos a Jim y a Shun es que perdiste ante mi en todos los sentidos- afirmo Youma. -Adiós, princesa Fabia-.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la princesa que parecía un muerto viviente.

* * *

 **N/A: 7904 palabras. Cuando se tratan de escenas como estas si que tengo inspiración.**

 **Este capitulo fue mas largo por las dos escenas principales, la muerte de Helik y la escena de Fabia. La guerra saca a flote nuestras peores emociones. Espero que haya sido de su disfrute.**

 **Se revelaron varias cosas, como los poderes de Youma y la apariencia de la Ex-Maquina. ¿Cómo lo harán Marduk y Vladitor para detener a esa cosa? El siguiente capitulo también tendrá cierta parte de revelaciones. Espero ver sus comentarios sobre todo el capitulo.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _No pudo salvarla por culpa de Stoica, pero el fue quien se llevo la peor parte._

 **KarmaChaos5:** _Sin duda la sorpresa fue horrible, y las cosas siguen empeorando._

 **El Redentor 777:** _Es triste ver como series que tanto quería ahora son arruinadas. Youma destrozo por completo a Fabia, es la única manera de decirlo._

 **Bat Dragon:** _Espero que te gustara la batalla. Dan pudo ganar desde el inicio, pero eso significaría lastimar a Mira, cosa si hizo, pero en menor cantidad, ya que Drago se contuvo mucho._

 **honter11:** _No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa esos problemas. Lo importante ahora es que comentaste a tiempo. Dan no alcanzo a Mira en la batalla por culpa de Stoica, pero aun hay esperanza._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


End file.
